Protector
by Tara6
Summary: Rita just lost her reason for living and eventually ends up in Middle Earth...NO don't run away, just read this fic PLEASE it's my first fic ever! Chapter 71.Legolas is ready to start the adventure of founding his own realm, but is Rita ready as well?
1. Default Chapter

Protector  
  
Uhm, never wrote a fic before so be kind with reviews and please send reviews cause my story will probably stink and I'll need all the help I can get.Oh by the way, I own none of the LotR characters, anybody you don't recognize is mine.  
  
Now on with the story  
  
Anybody who would see her thought she was crazy. Why, you might ask. it's because she was standing in the pouring rain staring at the sky lost in thought. But none approached her, nobody went up to her to check she was ok.  
  
Rita wasn't aware of the people who were staring at her, nor was she aware of the rain, that was soaking her so badly that her clothes clung to her like a second skin. Her mood was as dark as the sky (which wasn't very pretty) and her thoughts were running through her head.  
  
*I failed, I had to do one thing in my life and I failed..again.* Her shoulders slumped as she thought this. *If only I had been there faster, if only I had been there to meet her, if only. Why did she have to die, she was just a kid. She was special, she had a future. She was my sister and I failed her.*  
  
Rita started to walk towards the cemetery. A familiar route by now. Soon she found the place she was looking for, a line of graves was in front of her. Rita looked down at the recent grave, the grave of her baby sister, Carol. There was a simple tombstone on the grave, only her name was on it. Carol Saunders.  
  
*I will not cry* Rita thought as she felt the tears behind her eyes. *I will not give in, not now* She kneeled down in front of the grave and began to speak with a whisper  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you little sister, you weren't supposed to be home yet or I would have been there. I would have made sure he would never have touched you, I would have made sure you would have survived." Rita sighed, shivers crawling up her spine because of the cold. "I have to leave Carol, you were the only reason I was still here. I don't know what I will do now with you gone, you were the main reason I'm alive today. God I'm so stupid I'm talking to a stone for crying out loud."  
  
With those words Rita jumped up. "Goodbye little sister" Rita passed other graves important to her as she started to run away, but she didn't linger. She had to leave NOW, before she was going to go insane.  
  
She ran through a park, sometimes her hair got caught between some branches but she didn't mind that. She was running away from her past, her life and her future. Suddenly the ground disappeared and she started to fall, hands desperately trying to find something to cling on to.  
  
*Well at least I'll be with Carol again* were her (well that's what she thought) final thoughts as she gave in to the darkness.  
  
What do you think, is it total crap or what??? I promise there will be LotR characters in the next chapter. 


	2. a helpful stranger

First I want to thank my reviewers:  
  
Lestat Lover: (cool name by the way) Legolas will be in the fic, cause he is one of my favorites too!!! ;)  
  
Midnight: Thanks for reviewing cause I really didn't think people would like it. Rita will be ok, so don't worry about that.  
  
Lady Fae: Thanks! But this will probably end up in a Leglolas Romance, because even though there are way to much out there, he's the easiest one to write a romance with. Cause Aragorn and Arwen belong together and Frodo isn't one of my favorite characters (hope that doesn't offend you *ducks thrown rocks*  
  
Kitsune no heki: You're right this chapter was a little dark, but yours as far worse!!! :P Besides it was raining very bad here and I just watched a sad movie so..  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters you might recognize as a character from the book LotR, so don't sue me!!!!  
  
Now on with the story:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A groan escaped from Rita's lips as she woke up. Her head was pounding and she couldn't see a thing, the dark surrounded her completely. Still blinking she felt around her, the ground was soft, a little muddy even and she felt a tree beside her.  
  
*Well what kind of afterlife is this? Isn't there supposed to be a bright light or something?* The thoughts were going through her mind and suddenly she heard a low growl behind her. *Ok that's NOT good. There's probably a big bad wild animal behind me and I have nothing to defend myself with. Great job Rita, just great, what kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time*  
  
A disgusting smell reached her nose and Rita forced herself to look around to see what the hell was behind her. When she did she wished she hadn't. About three or four pairs of bright-red eyes were staring back at her. *Now what kind of animal would have red eyes* Rita wondered. But as she thought this she gave in to her instinct.. She started to run, FAST.  
  
Though it wasn't that fast, cause she had NO idea where she was going. Rita could here the heavy footsteps running behind her *Now what kind of animal runs on 2 feet and stamps like an elephant, just my luck, I survive a fall from god knows what height, and I get eaten by those big smelly things behind me* Then she tripped over a big branch that was on the road.  
  
*Oof, auch, ok this is not good* Rita tried to get back to her feet but she slipped again in the mud. The growls of the beasts were coming nearer, as was the stench. Rita had to force herself not to hurl right there and then. She felt the big branch over which she had tripped, it was about the size of a baseballbat (A/N is that what it's called?? I have NO intelligence on sports whatsoever)  
  
*This could come in handy, I'm not gonna get eaten without so much as a fight.* She smelt the bad breath of one of the creatures and swung the branch hard. Rita heard a groan after the branch slammed into one of the bodies. *YEAH take that you evil, bad-smelling, ungraceful, stamping, probably ugly, stupid animal.* She swung it again and she felt it hit another.  
  
*Oh I rock, I can fight the big bad animals I.* Her gloating was rudely interrupted when the branch was knocked out of her hand. *Ohoh, that's not supposed to happen* She heard and felt them surround her (cause it was still too damn dark to see a thing) Rita tried to get up again but she was not succeeding. She tried to crawl away, but they kept getting closer. Rita closed her eyes. *I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die* was her mantra.  
  
Suddenly she heard one of the beasts cry out in pain and it fell on the ground with a large thump. Then she heard another cry, and another, and another. *Now what on earth could be making those things cry out in pain, but it's probably a good thing for me* She felt somebody crouch besides her as she opened her eyes and saw absolutely nothing.  
  
*Damn dark, can't see a thing. What if it's a rapist or a.whatever, what if it was something who was trying to hurt her? Now wait a minute Rita this person just saved your ass, so he's probably not that bad. No time like the present to find out*  
  
"Who's there, what do you want" Her voice sounded raspy, fear and anger could be clearly heard.  
  
"You are safe Lady, I will do nothing to harm you" a smooth and gentle voice answered hers.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you, I don't even know you"  
  
"You don't know Lady, all I can give you is my word that nothing will happen to you while I am with you." The 'voice' helped her stand up. "Do you believe you can walk, it is not a long distance to the house of my father. There you can rest and you will be safe"  
  
Rita was silent, but there was a full war going on in her mind. *That sounds good, I should go with him. No I can't go with a stranger it would be the fastest way to get myself into trouble. But he could have left me fighting those things on my own, he didn't have to help me. Anyway I'm cold and I'm starving and I'm not gonna find my way around by myself so.*  
  
"I can walk but how can you see where you are going, it's pitch black out there. And are you sure I wouldn't be in the way or something, cause you can drop me off at the nearest city if you like. I don't wanna be a burden"  
  
"You would not be a burden Lady, as the nearest city is that of my fathers. Now let me help you and we will be on our way"  
  
Rita felt an arm around her waist and she walked with the helpful stranger as he started to move away. *Things can only get better right?*  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think about this chapter??? Good? Bad? Should I continue??? Remember this is my first fic so PLEASE review so I'll know what to change. ~~ Thanks, maybe I'll post a chapter again later on the day, now I'm gonna go and eat breakfast!!! ( 


	3. Too tired

I'm back.. I know it's soon but I'm in no mood to study and I found a sudden inspiration so I'll just type it out now before I loose it  
  
Just wanted to thank: Lady Fae: Thanks for not throwing stuff at me *wipes sweat of brow* was kinda worried there for awhile. Glad you liked the story!!!! (  
  
Innocent-penguin: Thanks for the tip, hope you'll tell me when I'm doing things wrong, cause I'm very new to this. Just read your bio, which is nice by the way, and I'm gonna warn you right now. Rita will probably end up in the Fellowship but she's not superwoman ok.so don't give up on me now. She knows NOTHING about fighting so PLEASE keep reading and reviewing. I'll need you to tell me when this story turns in a stupid and unoriginal Mary- Sue  
  
This goes out to all who are reading my story, TELL ME if you think I can change things in the story to make it better, and do NOT hesitate to criticize me.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters you know from the books, Rita is mine though  
  
Now the story continues...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They had been walking through the woods for a little while and the stranger still hadn't spoken a word. Rita was going nuts, she couldn't stand the silence. Reluctant to break the silence she decided to talk.  
  
"So, this might be a lot to ask but what's our name. Because I can't keep calling you helpful stranger now can I? And hoe is it you can see anything in the dark? I can't see a thing and you just walk around and save people from big smelly animals and go home like it's nothing and."  
  
"Orcs" the voice interrupted her tirade.  
  
Rita was baffled. "Excuse me what."  
  
"Orcs, the big smelly animals as you call them are called orcs. They are not animals though Lady, they are creatures of the darkness created by the Dark Lord."  
  
*Well, doesn't that sound positive.Wait a minute, Dark Lord. and why does he keep calling me Lady*  
  
The stranger kept talking while she was thinking this and she had to force herself to pay attention to him.  
  
"As for my name, I will give that if you shall give me yours Milady."  
  
"Uhm, I'm Rita, Rita Saunders"  
  
"Pleased to meet you Rita Saunders, my name is Elladan, son of Elrond."  
  
"Elladan, that's a weird name, I've never heard of it. It's nice though." *Oh great job Rita, you've probably offended the guy, why can't I just keep my mouth shut sometimes.* To her surprise Elladan started to laugh.  
  
"You might find my name strange Rita, but I must admit that I've never heard your name either. It is very rare to hear such a name in these surroundings. It sounds like a human name, where are you from Rita Saunders, Gondor or Rohan possibly?"  
  
Rita was confused she had never heard of those places before. "Rohan, Gondor, I have no clue what your talking about, I'm from Capetown in Florida." (A/N I have no idea if that place actually exists, cause I just made it up!!!)  
  
"Capetown, I have never heard of a city like that. We will reach my father soon, maybe he can make sense out of all this."  
  
"Speaking of your father, Elladan, how is he gonna help me and now I'm questioning you anyway, where are we going? Because you know where you are going right, I don't wanna get lost in the woods now."  
  
"We are nowhere near being lost Milady, I have dwelled through these woods since I was a mere child. As for our destination, we are going to Rivendell the city in which my father rules. It is not much further now, we will reach Rivendell in a little while."  
  
Rita sighed with relief. "Good cause my feet are killing me!"  
  
Elladan chuckled. *What a strange girl this is, I wonder what father will say of her* "We are reaching the borders now Milady, do you see those lights in the distance, those are the lights of Rivendell."  
  
A gasp could be heard from Rita. "It looks so pretty, it's like there are thousands of fireflies out there. Does it look this pretty too in daylight, cause that will come soon right?"  
  
"Aye, Rivendell is a wondrous place, both during day and night. The sight never seizes to amaze me." Elladan stopped and suddenly there was another man in front of them talking to Elladan.  
  
They were speaking in a language Rita had never heard and though it was beautiful, she didn't like the fact she couldn't understand a word they said. "Hello there, can I tell you it is really annoying not to mention really rude to hear people talk and not understanding a word they say. What is the language you're talking in anyhow, it's nice to listen to."  
  
Nobody answered her though, Elladan and the rude stranger just kept talking. Rita was fuming, *What am I, a piece of furniture, can't they just shut up for ten seconds to answer my question. It's not like it's a hard question now is it?* "HEY" she jelled. "Standing right here you know."  
  
"I apologize Rita, yet this is something of an important matter. I have to leave you now, this is Hamir a friend of mine. He shall know further escort you to my father." Elladan removed his arm from her waist and said some things in the other language to the person that was probably Hamir. Then he was gone.  
  
"Follow me Milady" the new voice supposedly Hamir said. "Our destination is only a few minutes away."  
  
Hamir grabbed her arm and started to guide her away. They were getting closer and closer to the beautiful lights and Rita was very happy about that. She was very tired and cold and she felt her eyes starting to droop. She was most likely not paying attention because they were standing in a huge building lit by a lot of candles.  
  
She saw a few women and they took her away as Hamir was talking to another person. Rita was tired, too tired to notice her surroundings or to see the people around her. She felt herself being gently pushed in a room as a pair of hands started to strip her from her clothing. Rita wanted to protest but found she was even too tired to do that. She could feel a soft fabric on her skin as she was dressed in dry clothes. Then she was laid in a bed and she didn't even found the strength to thank the person who helped her before she fell asleep.  
  
*Just have to thank these people tomorrow* Rita thought before she gave in to the need of sleep.  
  
So Rita arrived in Rivendell, tell me what you think. I'm gonna update soon as this is my holiday. 


	4. Explanations

You all must be thinking, is she uploading another chapter?!?!?!? Where does she get the time?? I must admit, uploading three chapters in the same day, was not a part of my plan but since I have to work tomorrow I'll probably won't have the time to update then. That and I loved to read the reviews, I thought some authors were overreacting with the accepting review thing but it's really a kick!!!  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Wordly dreamer: Glad you found it amusing, and thank you for liking my fic  
  
Midnight: Thanks for reviewing again  
  
The Midnight Kitten: Thanks for reading and I noticed the lack of sadness to compared to the first chapter, but first she was running, then there was a hero *cough* to save her and then she was too tired to think. Don't worry she'll be depressed in this chapter. Thanks for pointing it out though, I almost missed that  
  
DISCLAIMER: I am Tolkien I own all of these characters.. Nah not true I wish I had like even 1/100 of Tolkien's talent for writing but it's sad to say that I don't. I own almost nothing so don't bother to sue me!!!  
  
A/N) Just reread my previous chapters and I was appalled to see some typo's in there. I try to watch my spelling and grammar cause I'm often annoyed by misspelling as I read fics. So PLEASE forgive me if you spot some mistakes cause my computer doesn't find all of them, and frankly I'm a little lazy so I'll just leave them be.. Boy long A/N now the story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Mmmmm. warm and comfy* were the first thoughts Rita had when she started to wake. Her eyes slowly started to open and she started to take her surroundings in. She was in a beautiful room which was very bright as the sun shone through the window. There were a few paintings on the wall, one had a waterfall on it with flowers all around it. The other painting was of Rivendell as she saw it the night before.  
  
The night before, Rita's thoughts started to drift back at the memory. She remembered visiting Carol and her run through the park, but she didn't understand how she ended up in the forest near Rivendell. She shivered as she remembered her skirmish with the orcs.  
  
*Maybe it was karma, what goes around comes around. Maybe it was some sort of punishment for failing to protect her little sister* Rita's eyes started to get wet as she thought of what happened only a week ago.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
The house was quiet as Rita opened the door, she was probably the first one home. Carol was helping her friend with math so she would probably be home later. *Good, I want her away from this place as much as possible*  
  
*Now where could good old dad be tonight, let's see it's Wednesday so he'll probably be at the local bar. Who am I kidding, it doesn't matter what day it was he was always at the bar. Spending most of their money on alcohol, I'm lucky he's too drunk to miss the money I steal from him. It's not fair*  
  
Rita sighed as she hung up her coat and carefully placed her backpack in the closet. It was dangerous to leave them hanging around cause you would never know what mood her dad would be in. When he was drunk he was a very dangerous man, no longer in control of his actions. A thing she found out often.  
  
She would have run away if it weren't for one thing: Carol, her baby sister, the one she vowed to protect. Carol was happy here, well as happy as she could be in this situation. She had her school and her friends and her extracurricular activities to keep her out of the house as much as possible. Sometimes Rita was angry with her sister for having the perfect life but she would push those feelings aside quickly. She was the older sister and therefor she would always protect her.  
  
Rita walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk as she started to walk to the stairs to go to her room. Then she saw something that made her heart skip a few beats. There was Carol, lying in a puddle of her own blood.  
  
The glass dropped to the floor as Rita rushed to her sisters side, she was looking for a pulse and panicked when she couldn't find one *Phone, phone, must find the phone* she thought *Must call help*  
  
Her hands were trembling as she dialed 911, taking labored breaths as she couldn't look away from her sister. She was staring st her body, looking so frail that she didn't hear the voice on the line untill she heard someone yell.  
  
"Is anybody there, answer me, can anybody hear me?" it was the voice of the operator.  
  
"Yes, you have to help me it it it's my sister she's hurt she..God there's so much blood, and I can't find a pulse and."  
  
"Ma'am, calm down please, just tell me where I should send the ambulance" the voice of the operator was soothing.  
  
"Cabello lane, number 22" Rita was able to say before she dropped the phone rushing to Carol's side. She knew she shouldn't touch the body so she had to fight the urge not to shake her sister awake. "Carol, Carol sweetie, please wake up. I'm here now Carol, you can wake up now, Carol WAKE UP, you're starting to scare me!" Rita's screams echoed through the house.  
  
In the distance she could hear the ambulance and she ran to the door to let the paramedics in. But in her mind she knew it was too late, a part of Rita knew her precious baby sister was dead.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
She had been right, there was nothing the paramedics could do, Carol's neck was broken. The doctors had ensured Rita that Carol hadn't suffered because she was dead as soon as she had hit the floor. They tried to tell her that it was not her fault for there had been nothing that she could have done.  
  
Rita knew better though, she knew for sure that if she had been there she would have been able to save her sister, and she failed.  
  
Her dark thoughts were interrupted as somebody softly knocked on the door and entered. It was a woman, more beautiful then anybody Rita had ever seen. The woman had long flowing hair in a dark almost ebony color. Yet that was not the thing that struck Rita the most, it were the eyes of this woman, they were so warm and she had a look from which she could tell that this woman had an old soul. *Oh great* Rita thought *She must think I'm a stupid fool for staring at her that way*  
  
The woman was not disturbed by her stare though. She just looked back at her for a while before she started to speak.  
  
"Good Morning, I am pleased to see you awake. After you were brought in last night we were quite worried for you might have caught a bad cold, how are you feeling? Oh I must apologize I have not introduced myself yet, my name is Arwen. I am daughter of Elrond, who is the lord of Rivendell."  
  
Rita's eyes widened "Then you are the sister of Elladan right? Cause I thought I heard him say something about Elrond being his father, but I'm not sure anymore" Rita's voice trailed of as she was uncertain of the event of the night before.  
  
"Indeed I am the sister of Elladan, you have remembered correctly Rita Saunders"  
  
*Now how did she know my name* Rita wondered, but Arwen answered her unspoken question.  
  
"Elladan has returned earlier this morning, he told us in what conditions he found you in as well as your name and home. I must say I am intrigued, I wonder how you landed in Rivendell and where this place lies where you say you come from. But we must hurry.."  
  
Rita raised an eyebrow *Hurry, hurry for what?*  
  
"My father wishes to see you at dinner and you still have to bathe and we have to find suitable clothing for this event."  
  
"Dinner, is it that late already, how long was I asleep anyway."  
  
"You slept through the entire day Rita, yet you should not feel guilty for you were weary of the events which took place. Your clothes were all torn and you have many scratches. You were very lucky, for there are few who survive the attack of orcs."  
  
"You mean the big smelly things, they were disgusting. They were strong though, and fast." Rita scrunched her nose as she remembered the bad smell that came of the things. *Orcs Rita, try to remember that they are called Orcs*  
  
"Come I will help you get to the bath then after you are done bathing you can call me and I shall help you dress. I will pick an outfit as you bathe."  
  
"No that's alright, I'll be ok, you don't have to help me I don't want you to waste your time."  
  
"It is no waste of time at all Rita, for I wish to help you and maybe you can tell me about yourself." Arwen smiled but then she noticed the way Rita's shoulders tensed at her words. "Or maybe I can tell you about Rivendell, the land of the Elves. It's beauty only rivaled by that of Lothlorien." Arwen saw the surprise on Rita's face. "Is something wrong Rita?"  
  
Rita didn't hear her anymore though *Did she just say Elves as in Elf as in not human. No that would be way to weird, come on that's impossible. The only elves that I know are Santa's little helpers and she doesn't look like one of those elves*  
  
"Uhm, Excuse me Arwen but did you just say this was the city of elves, as in not-human?"  
  
"Elves are indeed not human, we are immortal and are fairer then most humans. Our ears are also shaped in a different way, as you now may see." Arwen pushed her hair behind her ears to reveal them.  
  
*They're pointy. I've never seen anybody with such pointy ears before, which must mean that Arwen isn't lying. I am in a city of elves, now how weird is that???* "Oh ok, uhm and when you say immortal you mean."  
  
"We never die of old age, yet we can die by injury or in some cases even of grief and sorrow. Now if I have answered you questions we have to get you ready."  
  
Arwen pulled the sheets from Rita and helped her get in the bath, which was miraculously filled with hot steaming water. Rita sighed as she slid into the water, she needed a bath, nothing was as relaxing as one. She closed her eyes, and she felt her mussels relaxing.  
  
She could hear Arwen talking on the other side of the door, but she wasn't paying a lot of attention. All she cared about right now was how wonderful this water felt. But she could feel her thoughts slipping back to the dark memories, so she left her precious bath and found a towel to dry herself off.  
  
As she finished drying herself she wrapped the towel around her and walked back to the room where Arwen had laid out a beautiful dress. It was a pretty color of green and had refined stitching.  
  
"Arwen I can't wear this, this is way to pretty for me, this is a dress for you not for somebody as simple looking as me. Besides I've never worn a dress like this before."  
  
"Well then tonight you will wear a dress like this and you will look beautiful. I must warn you though there will be many guests tonight for there will be a meeting tomorrow, but I will not bother you with that."  
  
"What kind of guests will be there Arwen, more elves?"  
  
"Yes there will be more elves, but you will also find men, dwarves and hobbits." As she saw the questions on her face she motioned for Rita to turn around so she could dress her. While she was skillfully dressing her Arwen started to explain.  
  
"Dwarves are miners, they live in the mountains and are often very greedy, yet I will be honest with you that I can not give you a objective opinion for the elves and the dwarves have a long history of conflicts."  
  
She started to brush Rita's hair as she continued her explanation. "Hobbits are amazing little creatures, though they are very small they make up for their lack of height with an appetite you would not expect from one as small. You can see that with your own eyes at the dinner. There all done now take a look at yourself in the mirror and see for yourself how marvelous you look."  
  
Rita did as she was told. *Well the dress looks ok I guess, but I don't know what's so marvelous about me. My hair is a weird color of blond, neither dark nor light, I have simple cheekbones and my nose is very normal. I look just normal, especially with a beauty like Arwen besides me.*  
  
It was true, Rita was no obvious beauty, she was a normal looking girl nothing more nothing less.  
  
"Now come with me Rita, and we shall go to dinner" Arwen linked her arm with Rita's and guided her through a long hall. It too was bright and decorated with many paintings. They descended some stairs, the same stairs Rita vaguely remembered climbing the night before, and finally they ended in front of a large door, which Rita supposed was the dining room.  
  
Nothing could have prepared Rita for what she saw then. Rows of tables filled with all sorts of people.  
  
*Not just people Rita, there are also elves, dwarves and hobbits, God this could get confusing*  
  
Arwen guided her past all the tables and Rita could feel the eyes of many on her as they reached their destination. It was a long table with a man *No an elf, he has pointy ears* at the head of the table. He had brown hair that was kept out of his face with braids and very wise eyes, much wiser then those of Arwen.  
  
"Father" she heard Arwen say, "this is Rita Saunders, the maiden that has arrived yesterday."  
  
"Thanks you Arwen for caring for this girl" then he turned to Rita, "Please sit down and have something to eat, for you have been through a lot and I must confess that I have much questions I wish to ask you"  
  
Rita nodded, she could understand why the Lord of the city had questions for her. *I would be wondering too if a stranger just popped up from nowhere claiming she is from another world. I just hope I can answer his questions.*  
  
She looked around the table and saw many people (for the lack of a better word) sitting around her. She glanced at Elrond and he seemed to understand what was going through her mind as he started to introduce some of the people surrounding her.  
  
"Beside you is Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor. Opposite to him is Gandalf the Grey, or Mithandrir as we call him, he is a wizard both powerful as wise." Bot men nodded at her, so Rita gave them both a small smile. "Beside Boromir you can see Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and beside Gandalf is Frodo Baggins, a hobbit from the Shire."  
  
Rita gave Legolas a smile as well before she turned to Frodo. He was propped up by pillows so she could not tell what size he was, but he had curling hair and clear blue eyes in which you could see every emotion. And right now Rita could see Frodo was very uncomfortable under her gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Baggins" Rita said, "but I have never seen a hobbit before so I was a little curious. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."  
  
A smile broke on Frodo's face "That is quite alright Lady, for there are not many who can claim they have seen hobbits, for we keep mostly to ourselves. And please, call me Frodo, no need to be so formal."  
  
Rita couldn't help but smile as well "Alright then Frodo but only if you call me Rita" Both knew a new friendship had just been formed.  
  
Elrond waited for them to fall silent before he continued with the introductions. "Opposite to you and Arwen are my sons, Elrohir and Elladan, the latter whom you have already met I believe."  
  
She gave Elrohir a smile as well before turning to Elladan. "Ah yes, the helpful stranger" Rita's voice was playful "I never got to thank you."  
  
"There is no need of thanking me Milady, for I could not let a maiden be eaten by orcs now could I?" Elladan's tone was playful as well.  
  
"Please, as I just said to Frodo, call me Rita cause that would make things so much more *Rita wrecked her brain for a good word* pleasant."  
  
Elladan just nodded his approval because Elrond started to speak again.  
  
"You have told Elladan of the place you come from yet I have never heard of a place called Capetown in Florida. Nor have I ever seen clothing such as you wore as you arrived yesterday, pray tell how did you end up in the woods near Rivendell?"  
  
"I honestly have no idea Lord Elrond, but I do believe this is not my world, because on my world there are no elves or hobbits or." Rita gave a quick glance at Arwen "dwarves, and I had never heard of Rivendell either, so I believe that proves my theory. As for how I got here, I don't understand it myself. It was raining very hard when I was at the cemetery and as I was running through the park to find some shelter the ground just sort of disappeared and everything went black and when I woke up again I was on the ground with those smelly beasts behind me. I was trying to run away but that was very hard because I couldn't see a thing and it was a bit slippery. I fell and tried to fight them, I even gave a few good hits with a branch I found too, but they were much stronger then me. I was lucky when Elladan arrived when he did cause I probably wouldn't have lived to see the day, the rest you know."  
  
"What were you doing at a cemetery so late at night?" this question came from Legolas.  
  
It was apparent to everybody that Rita didn't want to speak of that as her shoulders tensed and her entire posture just froze. "I was visiting a grave" Rita spoke though clenched teeth and nobody asked her another question on that subject.  
  
Elrond seemed lost in thought, as was Gandalf and most of the meal past on in silence, not that Rita was paying a lot of attention anyway, once again she was lost in the thoughts of Carol. So when she heard her name her head snapped up.  
  
"I wish you to attend a council I'm holding tomorrow Rita," Elrond said, "for I believe your arrival here is not just accidental. Now rest for you look tired."  
  
Rita didn't notice the looks that were given to Elrond and she stood up, once again being guided to her room by Arwen. "Thank you Arwen, I can get myself ready for bed today"  
  
Arwen left after giving her a smile and a nod with her head.  
  
Rita was lost in thoughts once again, but this time her thoughts were not about Carol. *What did Elrond mean by that, how could I have landed here on purpose, what reason could there be for me to be here.* Soon all thoughts left her mind as she drifted of to sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N WOW long chapter, so let me know what you think, did I rush anything or was anybody out of character??? Let me know cause I wanna know my mistakes and learn from them. There's this button below called Review, push that and let me know what you think. 


	5. Midnight snack

Hey, I'm back!!! Happy New Year everybody, I hope this year will bring you nothing but joy, happiness and pleasure. Now with my wishes out of the way, I've gotta thank my reviewers  
  
Dawn: Thanks, I hope this chapter will do  
  
Mirai's Chic: Thanks for reading my fic and I've already told you that I liked yours so I won't repeat myself  
  
Bina: Me?.Talented??? *blushes* WOW never been told that before THANK YOU, I now give you a chocolate chip cookie..did you get it??? ;)  
  
Kitsune no heki: Glad you liked last chapter and I'm waiting for you to post your fic soon  
  
Coffee: I wish I could go to Middle Earth too *sighs*  
  
WhyteFireWolf: Thanks for the review and for the tips, I'm trying really hard not to make Rita just another Mary Sue  
  
Audrey223: Was this update fast enough??  
  
Ithilwen: You think so? I hope you'll like this chapter  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any characters made up by Tolkien, anybody you don't recognize from the book is MINE (yeah little possessive here)  
  
  
  
  
  
What it was Rita didn't know, maybe she should have eaten more of her food instead of picking at it at dinner, maybe she had fast metabolism, all she knew was that she was hungry and her stomach was making loud noises. After the tenth time her stomach had rumbled Rita got out of bed. *That's it, I am gonna get some food right now!* Then she looked at her clothes *After I find something better to wear*  
  
Rita was wearing a silky green nightgown that reached the middle of her thighs. *No way in hell I'm gonna wander around like this, there must be other clothes in this closet, comfy clothes*  
  
She started to rummage in her closet, silently blessing herself for leaving the candles in her room on. *I still don't understand how they lit those candles, I've seen no matches or lighters anywhere.* Finally she found what she was looking for, a pair of leggings. Sure, it wasn't her favorite piece of clothing, but right now she loved them. *Pants, I actually found pants in this closet. I never thought I would find anything else but dresses in here, now all I have to do is find a .....AHA my sweater! I forgot to ask about my clothes, God that is so stupid, how could I forget my own clothes. They look fine though not at all dirty* Rita closely examined her sweater.  
  
Another loud noise from her stomach broke her thoughts *Now first things first* she thought as she slipped the sweater over her head *how do I get to the kitchen*  
  
That was something she hadn't thought of yet. How on earth would she get to the kitchen. *No way I'm gonna wake up Arwen to ask her, oh well I don't know where she is either so that wouldn't have helped anyway. I'll just have to look around.*  
  
Rita opened her door and snuck out as quietly as she could. *At least that's one thing I learned back home, I learned to sneak. Better not wake good old pops huh, or else he'd.. never mind lets NOT think about that shall we.*  
  
She had walked to the end of the hallway and was thinking about what way to go. *Now if I were an elf, where would I hide my kitchen.. ooh ooh I know, I know, near the diningroom!!!!*  
  
Very pleased with herself, Rita sped up at the thought of food. She reached the stairs she had to go down and first looked if there was anybody out there, but luckily for her there wasn't.  
  
Rita snuck down the stairs and found her way to the diningroom. *Now the kitchen, when I was sitting here* she reached the table she had sat at that evening *and the people.no scratch that, the elves with the food came from* she turned around *there*  
  
She started to walk in the direction she pointed out to herself and she found exactly what she was looking for, the kitchen. And nor just any kitchen but the mother of all kitchens; it was huge.  
  
*Yay me, I found the kitchen now I'm gonna get me some food!* she started to go through a cabinet on the wall once again blessing the light of the candles. *Do those things ever go out, I mean they just keep on burning and.. Never mind they give you light Rita, why should you care?*  
  
*Only pans in this one, maybe there's something to eat in the next* Rita was so focussed on her task that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she heard behind her.  
  
"WAAA" Rita let out a scream and turned around on her heels to look at the person who had caught her in the act.  
  
"WAAA" the person yelled as she spun around.  
  
"WAAA" they screamed together. Suddenly they both stopped screaming and started to chuckle.  
  
"You scared me!" Rita exclaimed.  
  
"I scared you, you scared me!" the person said, "You spun around so fast."  
  
"I didn't know that somebody was behind me now did I? I wasn't expecting anyone to be here this late, what are you doing here anyway?" Rita expectantly raised an eyebrow awaiting her answer. She started to examine the person in front of her. He, for she knew it was a guy, was short, he barely past her waist. On his head were a wild bunch of curls that loosely sprung around as the guy tried to come up with a good answer.  
  
"Well..you see..I was..uh..HEY I do believe I asked you first now didn't I"  
  
Rita chuckled again *Damn, didn't fool him* "I was here to get some food, now how about you?"  
  
"Me too, I was hungry and decided to fetch something from the kitchen."  
  
"Yeah, a midnight snack" Rita said "nothing tastes better."  
  
"Your right, uhm may I ask your name Lady?" hesitation could be heard in his voice. There was something about him that made Rita want to go over to him and give him a hug.  
  
"Sure you can know, I'm Rita Saunders, but you can call me Rita. What can I call you?"  
  
"Pleased to meet you Lady Rita, my name is Peregrin Took, but you can call me Pippin, almost everybody does."  
  
Rita smiled "Alright then . Pippin, wanna share my snack with me, cause two pair of hands prepare it faster then one."  
  
"Right you are Lady Rita, we should work together."  
  
Pippin started to go through a cabinet as Rita turned to open a closet only to find more pans. *Pans, pans, pans, don't they have anything else in this kitchen?*  
  
"I found something" she heard Pippin say and she turned around "I believe we can make something out of this Lady Rita."  
  
Rita studied the contents of the cabinet Pippin had opened. *Bread, lettuce, tomatoes, everything to make a yummy sandwich* She grabbed all the necessary ingredients and put them on the table behind her. Then Pippin started to make slices out of the bread with a knife he had found in a drawer, as Rita started to slice a tomato with a knife Pippin had given to her.  
  
For awhile nothing but the slicing was heard as Pippin and Rita worked side by side. Rita sneaked glances at Pippin as she further examined him. He was very concentrated at what he was doing; after having finished with the bread he was putting the lettuce on top of it. *He doesn't look old enough to be 15 but he. I can't explain it, he kinda reminds me of Frodo, maybe that's it, maybe he's a hobbit.*  
  
"Pippin" Rita said "can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure you can Lady Rita, what is it that you wanted to ask?" Pippin looked up at Rita with questioning eyes.  
  
"I was wondering.." Rita's voice trailed of for a while "if you were a hobbit. You see, I met a hobbit called Frodo today and you just remind me a little of him."  
  
Rita saw Pippin's eyes full with excitement. *I wonder if all hobbit's eyes are so expressing* was a thought that came to Rita's mind as Pippin started to talk.  
  
"Why yes I'm a hobbit, and it's no wonder I look a bit like Frodo, he is my cousin after all. You are one of the few who knew I was a hobbit though, I've had to explain that quite often here. What do you know of hobbits Lady Rita?"  
  
"I only know what I've been told Pippin, and that wasn't much. All I know is that hobbits are supposed to be short with a huge appetite and.." Rita flushed as she suddenly realized that neither characteristics were very flattering, but Pippin laughed.  
  
"Then you know more than most Lady Rita, for you should see some of the elves's faces as they watch us hobbits eat, very amusing." Rita could hear the mirth in Pippin's voice.  
  
"I can only imagine." Rita told him as she placed the last tomatoslices on their sandwiches. "But let's now dig in shall we, I made the mistake to pick at my food tonight and my stomach is very angry with me for that." With those words she stuffed one of the sandwiches in her mouth and started to chew. Pippin soon followed her example.  
  
They spent minutes in silence, only concentrating on their food until Pippin broke the silence. "What are you doing here Lady Rita?"  
  
"I'm eating my sandwich Pippin." Rita rolled her eyes, *that much should be obvious*  
  
"No, no, you don't understand me. What are you doing in Rivendell I mean, here with the elves."  
  
"I got lost and was attacked by orcs, ugly smelling creatures by the way, and was saved by Elladan, the son of Lord Elrond. So now I'm here and now I have to go to this council tomorrow because Elrond doesn't believe my appearance here was coincidental."  
  
"How would it not be coincidental Lady Rita, if you were just lost?" Pippin was clearly confused.  
  
"I don't know Pippin, I'm not from this world so maybe that's what it means. But I don't even know what this council thing is about so."  
  
"The council is here for a grave matter Lady Rita, it is here to decide what to do with the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron"  
  
*Well that Dark Lord sure keeps busy, he makes orcs, he makes rings, what next big robots to control the world?*  
  
"I don't understand, how can a ring be all that bad, I mean it's just a piece of jewelry right?"  
  
Pippin sighed "I can't say I understand much about it myself Lady Rita. All I know is that Frodo bears the burden of carrying the One Ring and that it is very hard on him. Perhaps you shall hear more about it at the council."  
  
"Will you be there Pippin?"  
  
"Nay Lady Rita, neither Merry, Sam nor myself have been invited to this council. We'll just have to find a way to sneak in, because we can't let one hobbit go there alone now can we?"  
  
"Who are Merry and Sam? I haven't heard of them before."  
  
"Merry, or Meriadoc Brandybuck as his official name is, is my cousin as well as Frodo's cousin. Sam, or Samwise Gamgee, is Frodo's gardener and loyal friend, he would do anything for his master. Us four hobbits brought the Ring to Rivendell and let me tell you that was a very hard and dangerous task." Pippin saw the yawn Rita tried to hide and saw her eyelids starting to droop. "But you are tired Lady Rita so I will save that story for later"  
  
Rita tried to fight her fatigue but had to give in. She started to put away the plates they had used but was stopped by Pippin.  
  
"I will take care of those plates Lady Rita, you just go and rest."  
  
"Thank you Pippin" and Rita started to walk away. Suddenly at the door she turned back to him. "You can call me Rita Pippin. We just fixed a secret snack together and ate and talked, so the whole Lady bit is unnecessary."  
  
"Alright then Rita, until tomorrow I suppose."  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow Pippin, sweat dreams."  
  
Rita quietly made her way back to her room and as she slipped back into her bed she thought *Pippin was nice, wonder how he will sneak into the council though. Well I'll see tomorrow* and she drifted of into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Let me know what you think. good, bad should I change something??? Press the purple button on the left to review 


	6. The Council

Here's chapter six for ya, first gotta thank:  
  
Bina: thanks for reading my fic again, hope you liked the cookie ;) Here's the council so enjoy  
  
Hoshikolzumi: glad you liked it, I also thought it would be different if she was found by Elladan. hope you'll like this chap too  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Tolkien lives on....inside me *bwahahaha* No serious, all characters you recognize from the book are his, Rita is mine though.  
  
Everything between *these things* are Rita's thoughts.  
  
  
  
Rita woke up early that morning, very anxious for the council to start because she was full of questions, especially after Pippin's explanation for it. *What could one tiny ring do, it's not like it's alive or something. I'll just have to wait and see. I still don't get Elrond though, what could I possibly have to do with this thing, I'm not even 18 yet.*  
  
A sharp knock on the door broke her train of thoughts, Arwen stuck her head through the opening. "O good you are awake, we must hurry the Council will start within three hours."  
  
"Three hours? What's the hurry, three hours is plenty of time to get ready."  
  
Apparently Arwen thought otherwise. "We have to get you a suitable dress, fix your hair, you have to get some breakfast and I am sure there are other things I will think of as we prepare you for the Council." Arwen started to yank the sheets from Rita and pulled her up and pushed her to the bathroom.  
  
Rita's head was spinning. "Arwen girl you have got to calm down, I mean we got me ready yesterday now didn't we, and we had less time. So everything will be fine, you'll see."  
  
Arwen relaxed a little "I suppose you are right, I am being silly to be so hasty but you have to understand that the Council is about a grave matter, one that could destroy all of our futures."  
  
*Ah, she knows about the ring as well, maybe I can find out more from her then that I did from Pippin* "Arwen, what is the big deal anyway, I mean what is this grave matter you are talking about. Is it about a war or something cause that's something that could destroy the future."  
  
"I can not say Rita, it is not my place. I do promise you that all your questions will be answered in a few hours. Now go and get cleaned up, then I shall pick out your dress."  
  
Rita went in the bathroom where the bath was once again filled with water. She slipped in and started to clean her hair as she was thinking. *She was no big help, now I have to wait for that council, God I hate waiting. If you expect something time seems to slow down and..*  
  
Again a knock interrupted her. "Rita are you ready yet, i have picked out a dress for you."  
  
*Grr, can't a girl get some time to think around here. This has to be the zillionth time my thoughts were..*  
  
"Rita" Arwen once again said from behind the door, impatience in her voice though she tried to hide it.  
  
*See* "Coming Arwen, I'm almost ready." Rita climbed out of the tub and hastily dried herself of. She wrapped the towel around her and walked in the room. Once in the room the same ritual as the day before was performed. Arwen quickly dressed her, combed her hair and was guiding her to the diningroom once again.  
  
In the diningroom Arwen excused herself and walked away, towards a man Rita hadn't seen yet. *Hmm, wonder who he is, Arwen was sure in a hurry to get to him.* She spotted Pippin and Frodo, together with two other hobbits, Frodo waved her over so she decided to sit with them.  
  
"Good morning Rita" Frodo warmly said. "I would like you to meet my companions."  
  
"Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Samwise Gamgee." Rita finished for him.  
  
All the hobbits save Pippin looked shocked. "How did you know that?" awe could be heard in Frodo's voice.  
  
"Simple I had a little run-in with one of you last night and we had a little chat." Rita gave Pippin a wink, silently telling him not to tell their little secret. To her delight pippin winked back. "Well Master Took, how are you this fine morning?"  
  
"Oh I'm just fine Lady Saunders, how are you?"  
  
"Fine too Pippin, but I thought I told you to call me Rita, all that Lady stuff makes me a little uncomfortable. That goes for all of you." Rita turned to the other three hobbits who were still in shock "Just call me Rita."  
  
"Nice to meet you Rita, my name is Meriadoc but you can call me Merry and here beside me is Sam. I can't say I had heard about you though" Merry shot a mock glare towards his two cousins. "Or I'd remembered you."  
  
Rita smiled, she could see that the four hobbits cared deeply for eachother. She looked at Frodo who was currently drinking a glass of juice. "Frodo, do you know what this council is about that Elrond wants me to go to, I don't understand it. You're going too right, or did I understand that wrong yesterday?"  
  
Frodo nearly choked on his drink and started to cough. "No, no you understood correctly Rita but I fear that it is not a matter that can be discussed in public. I believe it is better to wait for the Council."  
  
Inwardly Rita sighed *Still no answer, they are sure mysterious here* but nodded anyway. She glanced at Pippin who was very focused on his breakfast. *He must be worried I'll betray their plan* She decided to change the subject. "Tell me about yourselves, until last night I had no idea hobbits existed."  
  
That certainly broke the silence as the hobbits started to chatter, all trying to tell her something at the same time. They noticed this soon though and took turns telling her about themselves, their families and most importantly about the Shire.  
  
It sounded so nice to Rita, the voices of the hobbits were full of love as they talked about the creak and the trees and everything else that one could find in the Shire. *Must be nice to love your home like that, I wish I could say the same thing about myself*  
  
They talked for hours and were interrupted by a bell. "What's that?" Rita asked.  
  
"It is the bell which announces the Council" was the answer she got from Frodo "We must get on our way Rita, will you give me the pleasure of escorting you there?"  
  
"Why of course, it's not like I know where to go anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry we have to leave you.." Frodo said to nothing but air. "Where did they go, they were here a second ago."  
  
*They must have gone to find a place to hide, I hope they found a good one* "I don't know Frodo but shouldn't we be going." Rita tried to distract him and she was happy to see that it worked.  
  
"Yes, yes, it's this way just follow me." With that Frodo led her through different hallways and towards an open area.  
  
A circle of chairs were in that area, all around a chair looking like a throne. *I guess the leader type will sit there, probably Elrond* All seats were already filled, Rita and Frodo were the last to arrive. Rita looked around and saw some familiar faces. Of course there was Frodo, but also Elrond who sat on the big chair as Rita had expected. Elladan and Elrohir were on his sides, one on the left and one on the right. Next to Frodo sat the wizard she had met called Gandalf, and she could also see Legolas and Boromir. All the others she didn't recognize.  
  
Then Elrond started to speak. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle- Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom." He pointed towards the pedestal "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."  
  
Frodo rise and laid the Ring on the pedestal and returned to his seat. Rita heard people starting to whisper. She could Boromir say "So it is true... " but she didn't know id he meant to say it out loud. Also she could hear somebody whisper "The Doom of Men" but she didn't understand what was meant by that.  
  
Suddenly Boromir rose from his seat "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
Rita still didn't understood what was so special about this ring. *How can a ring help in a war?*  
  
Another man stood up. *Hey that's the guy Arwen went to this morning* He interrupted Boromir in his speech "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
  
*Who is this Sauron dude, maybe he's the Dark Lord Elladan told me about.* Rita didn't have a lot of time to think because Boromir started to talk again.  
  
"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"  
  
Legolas jumped up while saying "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
Rita could see Boromir was astonished *What's do special about that title?* she wondered, but her question would soon be answered as she continued to listen to the conversation.  
  
"Aragorn?" Boromir said "This... is Isildur's heir?"  
  
Legolas nodded and added "And heir to the throne of Gondor."  
  
*Whoa, a king. Go Arwen, she actually snared a king. At least I think she snared a king, they were looking all lovey dovey this morning*  
  
"Havo dad Legolas" she heard Aragorn say. *Wonder what that means* Rita thought before Boromir started to talk again.  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." And he returned to his seat. *Well that sounds bitter*  
  
Gandalf decided to mingle with the discussion as well "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."  
  
"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." This came from Elrond who was trying to be the voice of reason, or so Rita thought.  
  
A small hairy and weird looking guy stood up and almost yelled "What are we waiting for?" He grabbed an axe and hit the Ring with full force but fell flat back on the ground.  
  
Rita saw Frodo wince as if he were in pain and then saw that the Ring was still intact, pieces of the axe all around it. *Ok, so it's a very strong ring and it's supposedly evil and..*  
  
She swore she could here the wing whisper *Now THAT'S weird, I must be going out of my mind here* She didn't pay a lot of attention as Elrond started to talk again.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."  
  
*So the funny dude is Gimli* Rita tried to memorize all the names she heard as Elrond continued. " One of you must do this."  
  
Everybody was silent. *Well that doesn't make it any easier*  
  
Boromir broke the silence with words that weren't very positive "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"  
  
Legolas stood up "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed! "  
  
Then Gimli leaped up as well "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?! "  
  
With Legolas and Gimli standing Boromir rose up as well. Rita could clearly see he was getting pissed. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"  
  
Gimli started to yell "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" *Ok so what is the problem here, oh right Arwen told me, dwarves and elves have been fighting for like forever* "Never trust an elf! "  
  
Everybody started to argue, even Gandalf started to get involved "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it!"  
  
Rita was staring at them as they were fighting. It was like watching little kids fighting over a toy, only a little more serious. She was the only one still sitting besides Frodo. He was looking at the ring for a long time before he too leaped up."I will take it! I will take it!" his voice could hardly be heard over the fight.  
  
The argument died down and the members of the council slowly turn towards Frodo. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though-- I do not know the way." The latter part almost sounded like a whisper to Rita. *That is one brave hobbit, lucky me I don't have to get involved in this. Why did Elrond want me here anyway, it's not like this had something to do with me*  
  
Gandalf walked towards Frodo and said "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." This seemed the cue for others to volunteer as well as Aragorn rose as well "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow." This came from Legolas, not even a second later Gimli could be heard "And my axe!" as he looked grimly at Legolas. Boromir walked over to the group as well "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
Suddenly Sam jumped out of the bushes. "Heh! Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Rita could see the amused look at Elrond's face as he said "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not. "  
  
Rita had to stop herself from giggling as Pippin and Merry emerged from behind the pillars to join them as well calling "Wait! We are coming too!" *I guess they found good places to hide, God look at Elrond, I wonder if he can rise his eyebrows higher then that*  
  
She heard Merry say "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us! " Pippin tried to find a good reason for them to come but blundered as he spoke "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing. " Merry sighed at his cousin's words "Well that rules you out Pip."  
  
Elrond nodded at the group. "Very well, you shall all go, but I want to make an addition to this group. I believe that Lady Rita Saunders should accompany you as well."  
  
Rita's mouth fell open. *Did he just say, no I must have heard wrong, what possible reason could there for me to go* Apparently Boromir felt the same way "But she is a female, what could she add to this quest, she would be nothing but a burden."  
  
She would have yelled at him for his choice of words if she hadn't been so shocked. Even more shocked as Elrond said that he had a reason for his choice.  
  
"Lady Rita fell out of the sky from a different world at this crucial time, this must be a sign from the Valar telling us she has an important task in this quest. I spoke of this with Gandalf yesterday and he too agreed. The Valar work in mysterious ways Boromir son of Denethor, but it does not make them any less wise. We must honor their decision and send her with you."  
  
Boromir backed down and Elrond continued. "Now you will not depart from Rivendell immediately so there will be time to train Lady Rita in swordmanship. I hope you will all act properly and will aid her in this training." Then he turned and left, others following him.  
  
Rita was still in her seat mouth hanging open as Gandalf gently touched her shoulder. "There, there child, do not look so astonished, Elrond was a bit direct but he was right you know."  
  
At Gandalf's touch Rita awoke from her daze "But I, I, I am barely 18, I know nothing about fighting or about saving the world. How could I help." Realization dawned upon her. "And Elrond didn't even ask, no, he just assumed I would agree and that's it, God I didn't even get a say in this. You know what, to hell with this I'm not going. I'm NOT!!"  
  
"Calm yourself Lady Rita" it was Aragorn this time who spoke "I am certain Lord Elrond meant you no harm by not asking you, if both he and Gandalf think it is wise to bring you along then you have no other choice but to listen to them, for they are both very wise."  
  
"Wise my ass" Rita yelled, her cheeks turning red as she got more angered "Just because I'm from a different world and are supposed to be a gift from, the what.. the Valar, doesn't mean they can decide this for me. I mean there are orcs out there if I heard correctly and I'm NOT going to go fight them, I already had my fair share of them and I almost died, so don't give me that shit."  
  
"I am aware of your experiences with the orcs Lady Rita, but I fear there is no other way" Gandalf tried to reason with her.  
  
Rita panted and opened her mouth to yell at him again when she was interrupted by the soft voice of Frodo. "If it is not Rita's will, we can not force her Gandalf. Were it not for my sense of responsibility towards the Ring, I would not have gone either. It is a dangerous journey and it is not your choice to make, Rita must choose herself."  
  
Hearing Frodo's voice Rita calmed down a bit and as she looked at him she saw a look in his eyes that chilled her to the bone, it was the same look carol used to have, one of compassion and of sorrow. *He has the same look as carol, God the same look in his eyes, is that a sign? What if Elrond and Gandalf are right, what if I don't go and this world will be destroyed, what will I do then?* She made a decision right there and then "Fine I will go but only for you Frodo, cause you are too nice to handle that thing by your own" and with those words she stormed of, leaving the others to gape after her.  
  
  
  
A/N: I decided to go by the movie for the council cause the book is just too complicated to describe so don't hurt me!!! And I'm sorry if I made Elrond seem a bit..pushy but I had to find a way to make Rita go with the fellowship and I didn't want to make her volunteer, that would be so boring. Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter 


	7. Questions Answered

I'm back with another chapter, next one will take longer though, see A/N at the bottom. First I wanna thank my reviewers  
  
Hoshikolzumi: Glad you still love it, Rita will be calmed down though  
  
Ithilwen: You still hungry now??? Here *hands sandwich* specially prepared by Pippin for you  
  
Bina: Thanks for reviewing again, I wasn't sure about last chapter because a large part was from the movie but I'm happy that you still liked it  
  
Lady Fae: Few, I was scared that people would hate me for making Elrond a little out of character, happy you liked the idea  
  
DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to do this again???? Well here goes, I don't own any characters who were thought of by Tolkien, Rita is mine!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rita stormed through Rivendell, a great fire inside of her still burning. *I can't believe I just did that, why did Frodo had to give me a look like THAT, exactly like Carol used to do. Stupid look, stupid Frodo, stupid Elrond, stupid Dark Lord, stupid ring!!!* She kicked against a branch lying on the ground as she found herself in a garden suddenly, she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. *Great now I'm lost too, Great job Rita, first you put yourself in danger by telling Frodo you'd help him and now you got yourself lost, just great!*  
  
She looked around and decided that if she didn't know where she was, she might as well sit. She fell against a huge tree with all kinds of branches. Rita thought about climbing it for a second but dismissed that thought. *No point in breaking my neck to avoid this, I promised already.* She sighed and closed her eyes, desperate to block out everything until she heard a voice.  
  
"What troubles you so Milady, is there anything I can assist you with?"  
  
Rita didn't even bother to open her eyes, *Great, why can't people leave me alone, can't this guy see I'm in the middle of something?*  
  
"Milady, are you well?" *Well I guess that answers that question, he can't see that*  
  
She decided to get this over with and said "I'm fine, just leave me alone will ya." It wasn't a question rather than a command, the hidden threat visible: Leave or else...  
  
"With all due respect Milady, you don't look fine, nor do you sound fine, are you sure I can not help you?"  
  
Rita opened her eyes and saw an elf crouched besides her. *Oh dear it's another elf, nosey and annoying creatures, lets see what this one wants* "What, what do you want? Do you want to tell me I have to go to some stupid mountain to drop in a silly piece of jewelry in too? Are you gonna do something worse then sending me away to fight those awful orcs? What?!?!"  
  
This tirade made the elf back off a little, this would have made Rita smile if she weren't so angry. The elf studied her a little. Her cheeks were red because of her outburst but the thing that he noticed the most were her eyes. Eyes full of anger, yet if you examined them more closely, one could see the intense pain and sorrow which could make one wonder what she had gone through in her life.  
  
"I will do none of the things you just asked me Milady, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Glorfindel, am I right to assume that you are Lady Rita Saunders who has been appointed to go on the quest to destroy the One Ring?"  
  
"Ding ding ding, give the man a prize." it sounded very sarcastic "for I believe he nailed it. What!?! Did everybody know this already, nobody even considered the fact that I might not want to go to do this? Nooooo, who cares I might have an opinion of my own, it's not like Elrond would have listened. Just because I'm from another world doesn't mean I can save yours.. it's just plain silly! Besides it's just a ring what could it possibly do, be worn on a person's finger!"  
  
Glorfindel sighed, he could see that Elrond had not explained the entire matter to the girl, she did not see the importance. "Has Elrond told you why the Ring must be destroyed, what effect it has on our world?" He saw Rita shake her head "Would you like me to explain this to you?"  
  
Rita sat up "Please do, cause I just don't get it, and nobody would answer my questions earlier telling me all would be made clear at the Council, but that hasn't happened. All I have are more questions and now I'm stuck with going on this, this quest."  
  
"The matter is indeed confusing if not explained, for one could not grasp the issue if one does not understand what a simple piece of jewelry, as you put it, can mean to our world." Glorfindel sat down beside Rita and cleared his throat before he started to talk.  
  
"It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race."  
  
"How can rings be that powerful, I mean that would be impossible right, cause I thought that strength and will were things that were inside a person."  
  
"Indeed they are, but the rings were created to be sure that those things would not be lost."  
  
"Oh" was all that Rita could manage to say and Glorfindel took that as his cue to continue.  
  
"But we were all deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One by one, the free lands in Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth."  
  
"You say this as if you were there Glorfindel."  
  
"But I was Milady.." but he was interrupted by Rita.  
  
"Please call me Rita, that Milady thing gets boring after a while."  
  
"Fine, Rita. Now where was I, oh yes, I was fighting in the Last Alliance and it was a grand thing to see. Men and Elves, bound together to fight of evil. All dressed in armors so shiney that the mere sight could have blinded a person as he watched. We were attacked by a very large troop of orcs, but we held our ground. Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone. Sauron came onto the battlefield. All the hopes of victory seemed to be lost."  
  
"Was he really that bad, Sauron I mean" Rita's voice sounded very small.  
  
"Yes he was Rita, he was really that bad. He towered over both elves and men, mace in his hand and the Ring of Power glowing on his finger. In fear, some of the warriors backed off. Sauron hit a group of warriors and sent them flying across the field. He repeated it with another swing. Then Elendil, king of men, Lord of Gondor, raised his sword to strike but Sauron flung him against a rock, crushing him to death. Horrified, Isildur runs to his fallen father" Glorfindel's voice trailed of as if he were reliving the very moment. After a silence of a few minutes he once again continued his story.  
  
"It was in this moment when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword but Sauron quickly stomped it down, shattering the blade. Sauron, with the Ring on his finger, reached down towards Isildur. With a last desperate attempt, Isildur let out a battle cry and struck Sauron's hand with the shards of Narsil, the name of the sword, and he sliced the finger on which the One Ring was worn. Sauron cried out in pain or horror, that I do not know, as the Ring is separated from him. He imploded, sending a shock wave throughout the battlefield, knocking all off their feet. His armor falls unto the ground, his body had vaporized."  
  
"But if Sauron was destroyed, how come he's back. What happened after the battle Glorfindel?"  
  
"Sauron, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth was defeated. The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of men are easily corrupted and the Ring of Power has a will of its own. Isildur took the Ring but it betrayed him, he was attacked and killed and so the line of kings was broken and the Ring was lost. Much about this was forgotten over time."  
  
"Uhm, I hate to interrupt you again but didn't I just hear that Aragorn is going to be king as he is Isildur's heir or something?"  
  
"Aragorn is indeed heir to the throne of Gondor, but after Isildur's passing the kings were no longer in command of Gondor, he is now king in exile."  
  
"Oh" once again Rita was speechless, she had a lot of information to digest.  
  
"Do you now see why it is so important that the Ring must be destroyed?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I get the part that the ring is pure evil and sort, but I thought that Sauron was killed, I mean he vaporized and everything right?"  
  
"The body of Sauron was destroyed, but his spirit, the essence of Sauron still exits. For that part is bound with the Ring, for it to be destroyed the Ring must be destroyed."  
  
"But what can his spirit do?" Rita sounded confused.  
  
"He is mobilizing all evil once again, he is fixed to regain the power he once had. Finding the Ring is his primary goal, and his efforts to get possession of the Ring must be stopped at all costs. This is why the quest is so important, for Sauron does not see that the One Ring is going to be destroyed. He believes that one would use the Ring to gain power for oneself, he fears that his power will be overthrown as he overthrew the residing Dark Lord before him."  
  
"So he won't be counting on a bunch of people, you know hobbits, elves, dwarves men, to march up to his palace of darkness, walk into the very depths of his kingdom and just drop the Ring back to where it was made?"  
  
"It is what we hope for, because it is the last hope for Middle Earth."  
  
"Oh, ok, thanks Glorfindel for explaining I mean. I understand why this quest has to be done now, but I still don't understand why I have to go with them to do it."  
  
Glorfindel sighed "I cannot say that I understand it either, but both Elrond as Gandalf are very wise and they would not send you if there was not a very good reason. The Valar work in very mysterious ways none can say they understand them. But I have faith that they sent you to help the power of light and that they will protect you on your journey."  
  
Rita frowned, she did not get it yet. "Thanks Glorfindel, you gave me a lot to think about."  
  
"I merely told you things that you deserved to know, but I am pleased I could be of assistance." Glorfindel rose from the ground and looked down on Rita sitting with her legs crossed (Indian style) and her head resting against the tree. Her cheeks returned to their normal color and her eyes were no longer blazing with anger. They looked very thoughtful and confused.  
  
"I will leave you now with your thoughts Rita, for I can see there are many things you have to understand." With those words he walked of, leaving her behind.  
  
  
  
A/N) I know short chapter but really have to study.. exams are coming up and let me tell ya it is very hard. I'll try to update next week or so, wish me luck though cause math is killing me *makes strangled noises* Reviews make me feel better though so please review!!!! PS: I just love Glorfindel so I just HAD to add him in my fic. Don't get me wrong, Arwen rocked in the movie (it's one of my favorite scenes) but I hated it that Glorfindel was written out of the story. 


	8. Lost

Hi, I'm back but I had to write this to keep me from going mad ;) First wanna thank:  
  
Melody: thanks for reviewing, I'm happy you liked it  
  
Bina: I'm gonna need all the luck I can get so thanks  
  
Hoshikolzumi: Thanks you pointed that out, I wasn't sure if all races fell under the category people so you cleared that up for me. You're not picky!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Tolkien is great, I am not, surely you can see the difference in our works????  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She didn't know how long she sat under that tree, all Rita knew was that one moment it was light and another the sun was disappearing, shining it's final golden rays for that day. *Huh, when did that happen, hmm must have been deep in thoughts*  
  
Rita had made a decision after her talk with Glorfindel: She would go on the quest, even if it would take her life. And Rita knew for sure it would claim her life, for she had no experience in fighting whatsoever and she doubted that she could learn much in a few weeks. *Now I have to find my way back to my room, or the diningroom, that doesn't matter to me. I missed a meal again, and I don't wanna starve. Well that's an exaggeration, starving in this place doesn't seem likely, this is one luxuriously place.*  
  
She stood up and patted her dress, pulling little branches and leaves out of the soft material. *God I hope I didn't ruin this dress, it's far too beautiful* Rita started to walk in the direction Glorfindel left, or so she thought.  
  
An hour later she was nowhere near finding a place she recognized and the fact that all the trees around her looked alike didn't help her, in fact that didn't help her at all. *Wait a minute, wasn't I here a couple of minutes ago, I swear it's the same tree, or is it another tree. Grrrr, only I could get myself get lost in a place like this. Why didn't they place directions in this garden anyway, you know: to go to diningroom go left by third tree, that would have made this so much easier*  
  
Rita resisted the urge to scream so instead of that she kicked the tree she now loved to hate. "Stupid tree" she muttered "it's all your fault. Why do you look just like the other ones, what am I doing? Great now I'm talking to trees, as if I wasn't crazy enough already."  
  
Suddenly Rita heard soft chuckling behind her and she turned around quickly her cheeks growing red with embarrassment. She was just caught talking to a tree for crying out loud. Rita looked in the eyes of a very amused Elladan.  
  
"God Elladan, do you have to sneak up on me like that, can't you wear bells around your neck to announce your presence or something. And I thought I was good at sneaking around, jeesh." Rita sounded very agitated. *First I get dragged into this quest, then I get lost, and now that stupid elf caught me talking to a tree, this day can't get any worse*  
  
"I apologize Rita, but I did not sneak up on you as you said. You were merely not paying attention for I made noise while stepping on a branch. Besides, all elves tread lightly, we can walk on snow, tight ropes and if we wish we can walk on water as well. Also an elf hardly makes noise at all while walking, his footsteps are never heard by anyone but elves, and.."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it Elladan, I get it. Elves can walk soundlessly, elves can walk on snow, bla bla bla, it still isn't a good reason for spy on me."  
  
"Spy on you?!?!? I did no such thing." Elladan tried to sound offended "I was only walking through the garden when I heard you talking to the tree, I don't believe the tree liked to be kicked, what ever did it do to you?"  
  
Rita felt her cheeks going red once again "The tree looked like the others, it got me lost, and. wait why am I defending myself here you weren't supposed to be here anyway."  
  
"Alright then, I will leave you now." Elladan started to walk away but halted again when Rita cried out. "Wait, I'm sorry ok, could you get me to my room or something, it's been a very tough day."  
  
Elladan got a serious look on his face as she mentioned her day. "I have to apologize once again Rita, for I forgot the shocks you had today. I didn't know my father would request you to join the quest or."  
  
"Or what Elladan, you wouldn't have brought me here? From where I stand it was a no-win-situation anyway so I might as well be here. Besides, I just had a long talk and that made me realize I had to help out any way I can. It's not very often a girl gets a chance to save the world you know." Rita was trying to make it sound light. *Might as well joke about it, whining about it won't make it go away*  
  
Elladan gave a small smile but he didn't look convinced. "Come on Elladan, don't look so glum. I accepted it, it was hard, but I accepted it. I know nothing about fighting, as you experienced first hand, so I don't know what I can do, but I am going on the quest if only to protect the hobbits, they seem so innocent."  
  
"And you are not?" That question seemed to hit her as hard as a pile of bricks, she didn't know how to react. She started to think about her past, flashes going through her head. Pictures of her dad hitting her mother, hitting her, even hitting Carol once. She saw Carol's dead body before her again as if she were lying right there.  
  
Elladan watched Rita's eyes darken, her features growing cold. He could see she was fighting images from her past, images none but her had seen. He was sorry he had asked that question when he heard her soft voice.  
  
"No I'm not, I've seen things..." her voice was nothing but a whisper now "things nobody should have to see." Rita fell silent.  
  
"I'm sorry Rita, I didn't know my question would bring dark memories back to you, I meant no offence." *He really sounds worried* Rita thought *that's sweet* She smiled for Elladan's sake.  
  
"It's ok, Elladan, you didn't know. It doesn't matter, it's in the past."  
  
He could see she was lying but decided to leave it at that, he didn't want to push her. "Well if you can forgive me, I can lead you towards your room. It is not very far from here, I cannot believe you were lost so close to the main building."  
  
"Hey" Rita smacked his arm "it's not my fault you built these gardens as a maze." Elladan rubbed his arm, acting as if she had hurt him. "And stop acting like a baby, it's not like I hit you THAT hard, I can't do any damage at all, I couldn't even get those orcs away from me."  
  
"You know, I could teach you how to wield a weapon, that is, if you would like me to." Elladan looked apprehensively at her. He watched with joy that Rita's face lit up a little.  
  
"Really, you'd teach me how to fight, so I won't be a burden to the quest, you would?" she sounded excited.  
  
"If you want me to teach you, yes I would help you. It is not safe outside Rivendell, you will need to be able to hold your own in battle, if necessary of course."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, I would love to learn how to fight, but uhm what would I be learning?"  
  
"I believe that the sword will be the most suitable weapon to teach, for it is learned more quickly then archery and a sword is safer in close battle then daggers."  
  
"So the sword it will be, when will we start?"  
  
"If you'd like we could start tomorrowmorning, after breakfast. But I would suggest you would wear something more.. comfortable then this dress."  
  
Rita grinned at Elladan, he was actually squirming because he would think she would explode. *Maybe I'll leave him hanging like that for a while, no bad Rita he's teaching you to use a sword* "Don't worry Elladan" she assured him "Arwen chose this dress because of the council. I'll make sure I'll wear something less fancy tomorrow."  
  
Elladan grinned back at her and offered his arm. "Milady, would you give me the honor to escort you to the diningroom, for I believe that dinner should be ready momentarily."  
  
Rita decided to play along with his game "Why of course Milord, I would be honored to be escorted by you." She gave a mock bow before she took his outstretched arm. Together they walked off.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this was a short chapter but I had to do something to get my mind of school. I swear schools are built with the sole purpose of torturing young minds AAAAAAAHHHH. Yeah that was me going mad. Reviews might help me regain my sanity cause they are bright lights in this darkness called education. 


	9. Apologies

Hey, I'm back again!!! School was a bore so I decided to write another chapter, but it will probably be the last for at least a week or maybe even two weeks before I can update again. I'll try to update a.s.a.p. ok?  
  
Wanted to thank these two persons for reviewing  
  
HoshikoIzumi: Cute huh, I thought so too ;)  
  
Sabriel: Thanks for your input, I'll think about your idea, I don't know if it goes with Rita's character though. Hope you like this chapter as well  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters, this is a FANfiction site, I think it would be obvious I don't own any of the characters created by Tolkien (As if I could come up with such good things)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Elladan had been right, Rita had been only five minutes from the main building, and they walked into the diningroom together arm in arm. Rita saw she was being led to the table of Elrond once again, but though she had accepted her fate, she was still in no mood to see him that night.  
  
"Elladan, would it be any trouble if I wanted to sit with the hobbits tonight, I really want to get to know them a little better." *No point telling him I really hate his dad right now*  
  
"It would be no trouble at all, but are you sure you don't want to sit with me and save me from boredom?"  
  
Rita rolled her eyes, *He really thinks he's funny doesn't he* "If you were able to manage to survive dinner for so long without me, I think you can survive this one dinner too."  
  
"Fine, at least let me escort you to their table."  
  
"You sure love to escort me don't you."  
  
"What can I say, I'm a sucker for escorting beautiful maidens." Elladan's eyes were twinkling.  
  
"Then why don't you go out and find yourself a beautiful maiden to escort, now get lost." Rita gently shoved him away from her before she sat down next to Pippin. Elladan gave her a wink before he too sat down at his place, next to Elrohir.  
  
There was a silence at the table, Rita knew that if hobbits were quiet something was wrong. So she looked at all of them before asking "What's wrong, did the cat caught your tong?" The hobbits looked at her with questioning eyes and Rita sighed "That means is there a reason for your silence, if you were wondering."  
  
Pippin was the first to break the silence "We were just not sure how to react. You left us so angry and now you come back joking with Lord Elrond's son, we weren't sure what to think."  
  
"Yes" Frodo said with a soft voice "I am sorry if I said something to offend you, I didn't mean to make you feel pressured in accompanying us."  
  
Rita looked at Frodo, he looked very concerned and she didn't want to make him feel bad because of her so she quickly answered "Oh it wasn't what you said Frodo, it was just....a little much to take at once I guess. First I land here not knowing where I am, and suddenly I'm being sent off to save the world without anyone even consulting me about that first. I was just very angry and I took it out on you and the others, I really have to apologize to them too."  
  
"No need to apologize Lady Rita" this came from Sam "I believe we all understand that you were not quite yourself." Sam still called her Lady Rita, even after she had told him to call her Rita at breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, we volunteered, you were sort of forced to go." Merry decided to join the discussion as well. "Why did you decide to join anyway, you were just looking at Frodo and you agreed and ran."  
  
Rita didn't know what to say, she didn't want to tell the hobbits about Carol or her past so she decided to give a vague answer. "Frodo reminded me of someone." Of course she knew what the next question would be, she had noticed earlier that hobbits were very nosey creatures, questioning you about everything.  
  
"Who did he remind you of then Rita" Pippin looked up at her with those big questioning eyes of his.  
  
"Nobody Pippin, it doesn't matter." Rita snapped. She watched Pippin shrink back a little, hurt by her small outburst, she sighed once again. "I'm sorry Pippin, I didn't mean to sound angry ir's just not something I wanna talk about ok?"  
  
"It's alright Rita I shouldn't have asked. By the way have you tasted these delicious mushrooms, aren't they the best mushrooms you ever had?"  
  
The hobbits and Rita all laughed at Pippin's antics as he continued his praise about the food. She asked Merry about Pippin. "Does he always acts like this?"  
  
"Yes, but you can't really blame him, he still has to come of age, he is only 28, just a big child in a way."  
  
"Hey!" Pippin cried out, he was starting to pay attention at the conversation once again, "That's not fair Merry, it's only five more years and I do not act like a child because if I act like a child you act like one often as well."  
  
"I do not act like a child!" Merry slugged Pippin's arm "You are the only child here."  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Am."  
  
"Will you two quit it, you are both acting like children, now hush and eat the rest of your dinner." Frodo scolded the both of them.  
  
Rita just snickered, being around the hobbits lightened her heart, they had this air around them that cheered her up. She looked around a little trying to find the people of the fellowship as she had decided to apologize to them all for her behavior earlier that day. *Don't wanna leave things on bad terms with the people I have to travel with now do I*  
  
First she spotted Gimli, sitting amongst a group of dwarves. It wasn't very hard to find them because the dwarves were very loud. Next she found Gandalf sitting on the table of Elrond once again. *I'll just apologize to him when he's alone.* Boromir and Legolas were sitting a few tables away and the only one she couldn't find was Aragorn. *I'll ask Arwen about him later on, surely she knows where he's hanging out*  
  
She stood up, deciding that there was no time like the present to start and told the hobbits that she was leaving. "I'm gonna talk to some people and then I'm going to sleep, so I'll see you all tomorrow ok?"  
  
"That is quite fine Rita, have a good night." Frodo answered for all the hobbits.  
  
After exchanging 'good nights' with the hobbits Rita made her way to Gimli first. The dwarves were very surprised (to say at least) to see somebody approach them as there were few who did. (You know elves and dwarves don't mix all to well)  
  
"Can I join you for a minute?" Rita thought it was best to be as polite as possible after her blow-up.  
  
Gimli looked at her with wonder but hid that fast. "What do you want?" his voice sounded very gruff and Rita had to remind herself that this was the way the dwarves talked.  
  
Noticing her own lack of a reply she started to talk fast. "I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you all this afternoon, it wasn't meant personally and I didn't want to go on this quest while there might be some misunderstandings between us."  
  
To her surprise Gimli started to laugh. "No offence taken young Lady, it takes more than that to upset a dwarf."  
  
"So, no hard feelings?"  
  
"No hard feelings what so ever. I don't know how I would have reacted if I would have been in your position, but I probably would have cut of some heads."  
  
Rita couldn't help the smile that crept on her face "I'm happy to hear that you aren't angry with me Mister Gimli, I believe we have a long way ahead of us. Now if you will excuse me, there are a few other people I need to apologize to." She nodded at Gimli and the other dwarves, who had been relatively silent during their conversation, and started to walk in the direction of Legolas and Boromir.  
  
*Five down four to go, I hope all my apologies will be accepted as easily as the hobbits and Gimli did* She had reached the table where the prince of Mirkwood and the son of the steward of Gondor were sitting at. "Am I bothering you?" she asked.  
  
Both Legolas and Boromir turned towards her and Legolas pointed to the seat besides him. "Why don't you sit with us Lady Rita."  
  
"Thank you." *Oh God what do I call him , sire, sir, prince??? What to do???* Rita decided to play it safe. "Prince Legolas, sir."  
  
Legolas laughed "Just Legolas please, was it not you who commented yesterday that conversations were much more pleasant without formalities?"  
  
"I guess I did say that didn't I. Never expected to hear my own words used against me, but I'm drifting from the reason I approached you, the both of you." Rita said this as she glanced at Boromir as well. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier, I shouldn't have screamed at you the way I did."  
  
"All is forgiven Rita, I may call you Rita right?" Legolas asked her and he continues after he saw Rita nod in confirmation "You said nothing that offended me, and I believe I speak for all of us when I say that your reaction was understandable."  
  
"Indeed" Boromir piped in "no apologies are necessary really. But I believe I should apologize to you as well, for I did say something to offend you."  
  
Rita watched him with a surprised look on her face *Offend me, what did he do to offend me..oh I remember* "You said that women were nothing but a burden, if I weren't so shocked as I was I would have probably hurt you. Women useless, you'll see I won't be a burden to you at all. Elladan decided to teach me how to swordfight so I guess everything will be fine."  
  
"I am pleased to hear that you will not be defenseless on our quest, and once again I apologize for my harsh words. If you wish I can assist in your training as well."  
  
She pondered over this for a while "I don't think that's necessary but if I should ever need your help I will know that I can ask for it." Rita smiled at him to let him know that there were no hard feelings between them any more. "Now with that out of the way, I think I'm gonna go to my room to catch some sleep, it was a very tiring day."  
  
Legolas and Boromir both stood up as she did and bade her a good night before she walked away. Too tired to go to Gandalf now, she found her way upstairs and she decided to find both Gandalf and Aragorn in the morning.  
  
When she got to her room she quickly undressed herself and slid in another silky nightgown before she snuggled under the covers and drift of in sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I always seem to make her sleep at the end of a chapter, hmm I'll have to think about that next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter, it was a little look in Rita character. She really doesn't like it if people are angry with her, so she tries to make up as soon as possible. Anyway let me know what you think ok?!?!?! 


	10. Lessons

Thank God it's weekend, my math went terrible, but let's not talk about that. This will probably be a short chappie because I have to start learning Latin in for my exam on Wednesday (only 101 pages plus 10 pages translations) Hope you like though, gotta thank my reviewers once again!!!  
  
Audrey: Thanks for the review, it shone a little light in my life, as for the future of this fic, I really don't know. I started out thinking this would be a Legolas fic, but I don't know about that anymore, well we'll both have to see. ;)  
  
Otaku: Wow, long review!!! I like ( Thanks for saying it's not an obvious Mary Sue, that's my goal, I wanna write this as originally as possible. Glad to see you like Rita. As for your questions, here come the answers: 1: Yes she will meet Glorfindel again 2: Yep, Boromir+Aragorn will be stuck teaching her the ways of the sword after the Fellowship departs 3: Elrohir will be in this chapter, as for the other ones, I can't say for sure 4: Girl chat coming up (gotta have those ;) ) 5: I have a vague idea about other weapons but I'll deal with that when the time comes 6: I don't know 7: Probably, don't know yet Phew, that answers your questions, hope you like this chap  
  
HoshikoIzumi: I know Elladan wouldn't say that.but I couldn't come up with another word so I'll just let it be. Loved the new chap of your fic by the way, but you probably read my review  
  
Bina: This update soon enough for ya????  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I love Tolkien's work, I am NOT him only Rita is mine in this fic, so are Andor and Fioma (I know the names suck but I couldn't come up with better ones)  
  
  
  
Rita woke up early the following morning, as she was really excited about learning to fight. She quickly took a bath and went through her closet to find some good clothes to wear. *Fancy dress, fancy dress, fancier dress, fanciest dress I've ever seen.... I know I put my sweater back and that legging could'nt have disappeared right?*  
  
After rummaging through her closet for about five minutes she finally found the pieces of clothing she was looking for. She quickly got dressed and pulled her hair in a tail so it wouldn't get in the way, after this she jogged down the stairs to get some breakfast. Too excited to be hungry she just grabbed an apple and started to chew on it as she scanned the room for any sign of Elladan.  
  
*Where is that crazy elf? He said to meet him at breakfast right or, no he said breakfast, so where is he? What if he decided to back out on his offer, wouldn't be too surprised at that, who would want to take the time to teach me anything anyhow, besides I'd probably make a fool of myself anyway.*  
  
"Good morning Lady Rita" she heard behind her "I hope you slept well?"  
  
Rita turned around only to stare in the face of Elladan. "Elladan, I thought I'd told you that the Lady thing wasn't necessary, so stop it ok, or I'll have to call you Lord Elladan, see how you like that."  
  
"You must have been mistaken Milady, I am not Elladan, my name is Elrohir."  
  
*Elrohir, what kind of game is Elladan..oooooh* she turned beet red "Oh right, you're twins, I forgot, sorry."  
  
"No need to be embarrassed Lady Rita, for there are many who cannot keep myself and my brother apart, even elves we have known for centuries have trouble with it."  
  
"Oh, well you do look a lot like each other so I guess I have an excuse." Rita studied Elrohir a little while trying to detect a difference between him and Elladan. At first sight they really looked alike, same height, same long hare which was the same color. When she looked into his eyes however she saw a slight difference from Elladan's. Elrohir's eyes were a little more serious while the eyes of Elladan shone with mischief and humor.  
  
"Is something the matter Lady?" Elrohir asked as she was just staring at him.  
  
"No, uhm just trying to find something to keep you two apart, uhm sorry if I were staring."  
  
"Did you find the thing you were looking for than Milady?"  
  
"Yeah actually I did, and please call me Rita ok."  
  
"Rita it is then, though I am rather curious as to what you have found to keep us apart."  
  
"It's all in the eyes. In my world we say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, you can identify most while looking into them. You have a, how do I say this, a more serious look in them then Elladan, his are more humorous. Not that I think you have no sense of humor or."  
  
Elrohir was surprised though he didn't show it, this girl had just met them and had already found out the difference between him and his brother. "I believe you have found out our secret then."  
  
"What secret?" a voice sounded behind them.  
  
Rita and Elrohir turned to face Elladan, whom the voice belonged to. "The secret that keeps us apart my brother. You are a joker and I am serious, now we can't play our tricks anymore."  
  
Elladan grimaced "I am not a joker, you just need to lighten up, being too serious does damage to the soul."  
  
"Yet being too carefree is not good for the soul either, for if one is too oblivious for danger one will be an easy target for the darkness around us."  
  
"Are you calling me careless?"  
  
"Are you telling me you're not?"  
  
"Indeed I'm telling you, pay no heed to his words Rita" Elladan turned to her and gave her a fast wink "for I believe my brother has spent too much time in the library, he does not know what he is saying. His mind must be clouded with all the knowledge he has absorbed."  
  
Elrohir looked like he was going to hit his beloved brother right there and then and Rita couldn't help herself as she started to laugh.  
  
It was quite a humorous sight and soon the brothers laughed with her, seeing for themselves that they had been acting foolishly.  
  
"Well now that's over" Elladan said once the laughter had died down "why don't we make our way to the garden to start our lesson."  
  
"Sure" she looked at Elladan "Well aren't you going to lead the way, we both know what happened last time I tried to find a place on my own, so I'm not even going to try to now."  
  
Elladan chuckled slightly at the memory but stopped that when he found her glaring at him. He decided to play it safe and turned to his brother "I will see you later in the afternoon Elrohir, Estel wishes to speak with us then."  
  
Elrohir nodded "Until this afternoon then, and perhaps I shall see you tonight Rita" and with that he walked of.  
  
Rita was grabbed by her arm by Elladan as he started to lead her towards the garden at a fast pace. "Come on Rita, I know the perfect place to start your training, but first I believe we have to get you a sword, you don't have a sword do you?"  
  
When Rita shook her head he turned another way "Well we'll just have to get you a sword, this way." He walked in the direction of some kind of shed.  
  
It turned out to be the armory and Rita looked in awe at all the kinds of beautiful weapons as Elladan picked out a sword for her. Soon he found one to his liking and once again he was leading Rita, after a short walk they ended up in a small clearing. Many trees were around an open space, and the sound of water could be heard.  
  
"Now the first thing to know about wielding a sword is learning how to hold it, now let me see how you would like to hold it." and Elladan gave her the sword he had picked out for her.  
  
Rita weighed it in her hand, it was so much lighter then she had expected. She just held it, not knowing what to do, she shot Elladan an uncertain glance.  
  
"No, you are gripping it too hard Rita, if you held your sword like that in battle your enemy would break your hand in a matter of seconds. Relax, hold it with strength, yet do not grip it to hard. Yes like that."  
  
"Now I am going to strike and you are going to try to block my moves alright, these are called defensive moves. Ready?"  
  
Rita nodded and Elladan swung his sword towards her. Even though she had expected it, she was still shocked by the fact that a weapon was being swung at her and her defense was delayed. The sound of metal on metal made her jump a little.  
  
"Good, good" Elladan said, but after she gave him a disbelieving look he added "For a first time that was good, now try to block my strike sooner, hold you sword a little higher and put more strength behind your defense, now again"  
  
This time she was ready and as the sword came towards her, Rita blocked it the way Elladan had said and smiled. "Like that?"  
  
"Indeed, like that, now I am going to strike several times. Try to block all of them, try to anticipate my movements."  
  
He started to swing a combination of hits at her and though it took a lot of effort she was able to block them all.  
  
"Good, now in battle it will not be so slow, so we will go faster, ready?"  
  
Again he swung at her, but this time she had more trouble warding them all of as he moved faster.  
  
"Try to anticipate my movements, move your feet as you see my strikes coming towards you and try to move your arms a little faster."  
  
This went on for a couple of hours and when Elladan said that was enough for the day, Rita stood there panting, her sweater soaked with sweat. Elladan seemed to have no trouble with that, he was looking just the way he was before they started training, not even a spot of sweat or dirt on him.  
  
"That went very well Rita, especially for a first time. Your defense is good but you need to put more strength behind your hits. We shall work on that tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow same time?"  
  
"Yes, tomorrow same time, now shall I lead you back to your chambers?"  
  
Rita contemplated this "Actually no you don't have to, I want to sit here for awhile if you don't mind. It's so beautiful out here."  
  
"I do not mind at all, this is a beautiful spot indeed. I shall leave you then."  
  
When Rita wanted to give the sword back to Elladan he told her to keep it. "It is yours now, so it would only be natural if you kept it by your side."  
  
"But, but, that sword is too beautiful, I don't deserve a thing like that." Rita exclaimed.  
  
Elladan frowned at these words "You DO deserve a sword like this Rita, you are a member of the Fellowship, probably sent by the Valar. This means you deserve this sword and even more. Do you understand this?"  
  
She nodded but wouldn't meet his eyes as she did this so he lifted her head by putting her fingers under her chin, so she had to look at him. "What has happened to you to make you believe you are not worthy of this sword or our treatment of you. I see your surprise Rita at the way you are being treated" Elladan's voice softened "I see the pain you try to hide, what grieves you so?"  
  
Rita's eyes widened at his words and she started to pull back, both physically as mentally. "How, I mean , that's none of your business." She finally said.  
  
"I would make it my business if you let me, let me help you Rita. Nobody should deal with his or her demons alone, share your burden and it shall be so much lighter."  
  
She took a few steps beck, he was getting to close, he was right she knew this but she didn't want to share her burden as he put it. She didn't trust him like that, not at that time. "What if I don't want to share it Elladan, it is my burden and mine alone. I cannot let myself be supported by you, I have to do this alone."  
  
Seeing the impending panic in her eyes Elladan decided to let it go "If you say so Rita, but know that if you ever need to talk I will be here to listen." After giving her one last sad look he turned and walked away.  
  
Rita let herself drop on the grass *Why did he do that, why should he care what happens to me? Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at him like that but it was the only way. I have to deal with this on my own*  
  
She listened to the world around her and she heard the sound of water once again. Rita decided to explore a little to clear her head. She walked towards the sound and soon found the source. What she saw made her gasp.  
  
A small waterfall that ended in some sort of lake surrounded by all sorts of flowers, trees and plants. It was a small paradise.  
  
Rita took of her sword before she sat down under a tree and closing her eyes for a bit. Just listening to the clattering of the water helped to calm her raging emotions. She was able to let go of all thoughts and relax when she heard a scream.  
  
Her eyes flew open and she jumped up, wildly searching for the person who had yelled. Once again she heard a scream, this time closer and then she saw it.  
  
A man was chasing a young girl, yelling in a language Rita didn't understand *Probably elfish* and Rita felt a fire build inside her.  
  
*How dare he touch that girl, I will not let him hurt her* she thought and she started to run. She saw that the man was raising his hand to hit the girl and the girl tried to make herself as small as possible.  
  
Rita didn't know where she found the energy to run faster, but she found it and she jumped between the girl and her attacker. "Leave her alone" she hissed.  
  
The man looked stunned for a second but rage was evident on his face "I suggest you leave, this is of no matter to you."  
  
"Your wrong, when a young girl is being attacked it does become a matter to me. You will not hurt her."  
  
"This is between her and me, no I'm telling you once more, leave us."  
  
Rita felt the girl holding onto the back of her sweater, as if silently begging her to protect her. She thought of Carol who used to hide behind her when their dad was on a drunken warpath. "And I'll say it again, I will not let you hurt her."  
  
"RUN" Rita yelled to the girl without looking at her "Run, I'll hold him of as long as I can." Rita could sense the hesitation in the girl and yelled "GO" before she knocked the man down with all the strength she had.  
  
Relief flooded through her as she heard the slight beat of running footsteps, but that relief was soon drained when she looked up to the face of the enraged face of the elf before her. He had recovered from her earlier attack and had regained his balance.  
  
"How dare you prevent my punishment, I will teach you to stay out of my business." He slapped her hard in the face.  
  
Rita's head snapped to the right and she felt her cheek starting to tingle from the slap as she raised her head again, looking at the guy with defiance in her eyes. "Oh is that all you've got?" she sneered "My sister could hit me harder then that you wimp." She saw his eyes darken even more.  
  
It was a method she had designed years before. She would always make fun of her dad to make him even angrier then he was before, only to make him forget about Carol. *As long as he's busy being angry with me* she reasoned *he'll forget to go after the girl*  
  
She was right because the guy slapped her again this time harder and she gasped as he punched her in her stomach. She forced herself to stand up straight before she felt his fist collide with her nose. It started to bleed, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream.  
  
"Oh please" she managed to say "Is that supposed to hurt" Her answer was another punch, this time it connected to her collarbone.  
  
"Cause I have to tell ya, you hit like a girl" She grimaced as the enraged elf tackled her and kicked her in the stomach with all his strength, twice. She felt her ribs protest at this familiar feeling. *Hope I don't break them again, I can't use that right now*  
  
The elf stopped his abuse and Rita knew he was thinking of going after the girl so she pulled herself together and managed to stand up as she verbally attacked the guy again, she said to his back "Wow you really think high of yourself huh, well if you're all that how come you can't even seem to be able to take down a girl like me?"  
  
This pushed him over the edge as he swirled around and started to hit, kick and pinch her, basically he hurt her in every way he could think of.  
  
Rita clenched her teeth to stop herself from screaming, she wouldn't it was a sign of weakness. Besides, she learned from experience that beatings only got worse when you screamed. She fought the darkness that threatened to overwhelm her, not wanting to faint although her body ached for it. *Never, ever, faint* her mind screamed at her *or he'll go after the girl, you have to protect her.*  
  
The thought of the girl gave her a little strength, enough to keep the darkness at bay. If she failed he would go after the girl and hurt her, she would not fail the girl like she failed her sister.  
  
Suddenly the beating stopped and she struggled to open her eyes as she felt the man being pulled off of her. She saw a group of men running towards her as an elf knocked the assailant out.  
  
She dragged herself up and tried to sit up but found her ribs protesting. She felt a pair of arms slip around her to help her as she looked in the concerned face of the elf. She recognized the face of Legolas.  
  
"The girl" she croaked "Is she alright? Did she make it?"  
  
"She is fine Milady" a voice beside her answered, it was the voice of Aragorn "However I cannot say the same about you."  
  
"What happened" this came from Legolas.  
  
Rita coughed before she managed to explain "He was going to hurt her, I couldn't let him get away with that."  
  
"So you thought it was better to let yourself get beaten, why did you not run for help instead of facing him on your own?" Boromir, she recognized.  
  
"There was no time" she gave a sad smile "Besides I'm used to it." She didn't realize what she had said because she was slipping away, finally letting the darkness take over.  
  
~~~~  
  
As soon as she blacked out Legolas picked her up as gently as he could and started to carry Rita's body towards the main building. "We must get her to Elrond" he said in an urgent tone.  
  
"Indeed" Aragorn said "Though I do not believe the wounds are lifethreatening, she could be bleeding internally. I have sent Elrohir to warn his father, he took the girl with him as she was rather hysteric."  
  
Aragorn told the two elves who had run with them to guard the attacker as he Legolas and Boromir would bring the injured Rita to Elrond. The three ran in silence for awhile before Boromir quietly said "I was wrong about her, she is strong, stronger then one would think by the looks of her."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn silently agreed with him and all were happy to see the familiar building, Elrond standing ready to take the girl. Arwen was standing on the side as she calmed the girl down but gasped once she laid eyes on Rita.  
  
Rita looked very bad, her face swollen from the punches and her nose still bleeding. The exposed skin around her neck and hands were already turning blue and one could only imagine what her body would look like under her clothes.  
  
Even Elrond looked shocked as he asked "Who did this how could this happen?"  
  
The girl answered through her sobbing. "It was Andor, Milord, he was trying to convince me to go to the coming ball with him. He got very angry as I turned him down and tried to hurt me. I screamed and ran and suddenly the Lady was between us and she told me to run. Oh if I only had stayed, she wouldn't have been so badly hurt." The girl started to sob even harder.  
  
"Nonsense Fioma" Elrond sternly said "If you had stayed you would have been beaten as well, you did right by running for help." Elrond then turned to Legolas "Come we must get her to the healingroom, Arwen would you please follow, I might need your help."  
  
Seconds after the three elves disappeared, Elladan and Elrohir raced towards the ones left behind. "What happened, we heard there was a beating of a Lady, is everything alright?" asked a worried Elrohir. (The beating of a woman was a pretty big deal)  
  
It was Aragorn who answered "Lady Fioma was attacked by an elf called Andor." he spit out the name as if it was a piece of filth "When Lady Rita saw this she intervened and was hurt badly."  
  
"Rita" whispered Elladan "But that cannot be, I have left her merely an hour ago." Shock and worry were taking over his features.  
  
Aragorn shot an apologetic glance towards the elf he saw like a brother. "It seems it has happened Elladan, she said that she couldn't let him get away with hitting the girl even if it meant getting hurt herself."  
  
"Where is that coward of an Andor now." Elladan asked anger evident in his voice. Elrohir placed his hand on Elladan's arm in hope of calming him.  
  
"He has been taken care of brother" Aragorn said.  
  
"Indeed he has been" Boromir, who had been silent in this matter, chimed in. "After we knocked him out Aragorn has placed guards to make sure Andor wouldn't get away from the punishment I'm sure he will be given."  
  
"Where is Rita now?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"In the healingroom, Elrond and Arwen are with her." Sounded the voice of Legolas who had joined them once again "They wouldn't let me stay. All we can do now is wait."  
  
With that the group of people stood together, waiting for word.  
  
~~ Meanwhile in the healingroom ~~  
  
"Arwen, fetch a wash basin with boiled water, we must clean the wounds before they start to infect, a lot of dirt has found its way inside her cuts. Also find as much bandage as you can find, her ribs are most surely bruised, if not broken."  
  
"Yes father" Arwen said and rushed out of the room.  
  
Elrond peeled Rita's sweater of as he inspected her ribs. They were severely bruised and he let out a sigh when he found none were broken. Arwen came back into the room with the bowl, and together started to clean every wound.  
  
~~~~  
  
After hours Elrond and Arwen finally exited the healingroom, both looking exhausted. Elrond looked at the small crowd that had gathered outside of the room.  
  
Of course there were Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir, as they had been the ones who brought the girl in. His sons were there as well as a few other elves who were friends of Fioma, and thankful for the help that was given to their friend. Fioma was in their midst, being consoled by one of the female elves.  
  
The hobbits had come as well as soon as they had heard about the news and they were seated around Gandalf, who had a very serious expression on his face. To his surprise, however, the dwarf Gimli was standing there as well.  
  
Pippin was the first to notice Elrond and he scrambled to his feet and yelled "Is she going to be alright Lord Elrond, were you able to help her?"  
  
All faces turned toward Elrond as he said "She will be fine, Master Took, she will be in pain for quite a few days as her ribs are badly bruised and she many cuts on her body." Elrond heard Elladan take in a sharp breath and he looked at his enraged face before he continued. "Yet she will heal, for she is a strong person."  
  
"She said she was used to it." said Boromir "I wonder what she meant with that, did she mean she was familiar with pain or familiar with abuse?" he wondered.  
  
"We will find out when she wakes" said Elrond "Now I want you all to take some rest and eat, as night has arrived. She will wake tomorrow."  
  
The group slowly separated, all leaving the brave girl behind. Only Elladan remained and when Elrohir tried to guide his brother away, he jerked his arm back. "I must see her" he said and Elrohir nodded in understanding before he walked of.  
  
Elladan slowly walked into the room and he hissed when he saw Rita's bruised body. *Andor will pay for this* he thought. Elladan would not let him get away with this.  
  
He was hurt by the way she was lying there, bruises covering her face and neck, as it was the only thing he could see, the rest of her body was under a soft blanket. Elladan didn't understand what was happening to him.  
  
The rage he felt was so strong, that he would be able to kill Andor. Never before had he felt a rage like this for any creature than an orc. The last time he had been this angry was when those disgusting creatures attacked his mother. Now he hunted them mercilessly.  
  
He smiled slightly as he thought of the names Rita gave them. Disgusting, smelly creatures, she called them.  
  
He brushed a lock of hair out of her face, it was no longer bound together. Arwen had undone it while they were healing her.  
  
She looked so small right then and Elladan couldn't help but ponder over Boromir's words. "She said she was used to it." said Boromir "I wonder what she meant with that, did she mean she was familiar with pain or familiar with abuse?" Elladan heard again in his mind.  
  
Elladan made a vow to himself that he would find out, that and he would make sure no harm would ever come to her again as he remembered the pain in he eyes. He kissed her forehead before he turned to leave the room, after a final glance he shut the door and went to his room, where he collapsed on his bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Dark chapter, oooh, I blame it on my failing my math, it left me with dark, dark feelings. You know how you can cheer me up??? By reviewing my fic, really so please review. I think I have to upgrade my reading level from PG to PG13 though, I have no idea how that works. Anyway, I probably won't update before next week because I have exams. *Grumbles* 


	11. Revealed

I found a moment to spare from my studying, cause I was going mad!!!! I just checked my reviews and I was like WOW seven reviews, hihi I'm very happy now,  
  
HoshikoIuzumi: Andor was not a young elf, that's the whole point to it. Andor is cruel and mean, very un-elflike, you'll catch my drift in this chapter. Don't know about the Elladan/Rita thing yet, I'll guess I'll write what springs into my mind.  
  
Sai'ytah: First of all, good luck on your exams and thank you for reading (and reviewing) my fic, glad you liked it. Thanks for your input on the Mary Sue factor in my fic, I try to keep it as original as possible so it won't be just another ms. I always liked the twins so I thought it was natural to give them a larger role, as for your questions: 1: Just read to enjoy it 2 Yep, if not in this chapter, then in the next 3 Not yet, but somewhere in the future 4 Yes, more Elrohir coming up  
  
Multiple Lilys: I worked very hard on this, hope you like!!!!  
  
Punkpunk: Hooked huh, wow never thought my fic could have that effect ;)  
  
Saiklor: Glad to see you think this isn't just another Mary Sue, hope you'll like this chapter  
  
Bina: You really think so, I hope this part will be as good as my others then. ;) Thanks for the luck, I'll need all the luck I can get on my exams. If you have a moment to spare think of me on Wednesday I'll have my hardest exam then.  
  
Ithilwen: I've never made somebody speechless; that is a good thing right? Rest assured cause I have no intention on stopping this fic ;), I just love the twins so I put them in my fic..  
  
DISCLAIMER: Only Rita, Fioma and Andor are mine, all the other characters have sprung from Tolkien's great mind  
  
  
  
Rita woke up when she felt the light of the sun in her face. She opened her eyes, but found she was having trouble with that because they were so swollen. The events from the day before came rushing back to her.  
  
The first thing she did was feel her ribs, she was silently praying for them not to be broken. She sighed in relief when she found that though they hurt like hell, they were nowhere near broken. She forced herself to stand up and found her way to the bathroom.  
  
She noticed that all her cuts had been cleaned and bandaged and she was happy that she didn't have to do that herself. Rita glanced in the mirror and she frowned.  
  
Her face was still a bit swollen, though the most of the swellings had disappeared only to have left a big blue mark on her face. Her nose still hurt a little when she touched it, and her neck and colorbone wasn't looking much better then her face. She thought about peeling off the bandages around her ribs for awhile to see the damage but decided against it. *Let's not undo Elrond's hard work*  
  
Rita decided to wash herself instead of to bath because she was in no mood to take of all the bandages. When she was done splashing around she walked to the closet to pick out some comfy clothes that wouldn't get to tight around her body. She found a perfect dress, it was a tint of blue and it hung loosely around her body. She even found a pair of warm slippers and she decided to get something to eat, though she was not hungry.  
  
*It's better to eat something now or I'll go in some kind of shock.* she thought as she made her way to the stairs. She moved slowly through the hall and because her ribs were protesting against any kind of movement, but Rita had been able to handle that pain for as long as she could remember.  
  
The most challenging part of her trip to the diningroom however, would be the stairs. She clutched the railing as she went down them, one step at the time. So far she hadn't seen anyone yet but she wasn't really paying attention anyway.  
  
She heard a gasp when she entered the diningroom and saw Arwen rushing towards her. "What are you doing here, if you wanted something to eat you should have rung the bell."  
  
*Bell, what bell.oh she means the bell on the cabinet next to the bed, so that's what that was for* "I'm fine Arwen, there's no need to waiter me or something."  
  
"You are far from fine Rita, I have helped my father by healing your injuries, you should be in bed resting, not walking around." Arwen had put up a stern face.  
  
"Resting will only make it worse, when you rest your muscles will protest more when you have to get back to work. If I bite through the pain now, I will recover faster, you'll see."  
  
Arwen looked like she was going to ask what she meant by that when a loud cry was heard. "RITA!!!"  
  
Rita turned around only to find a flustered Pippin and Merry racing towards her, Frodo and Sam not farr behind them and they all skidded to a halt right before her. She hid a small smile as they started to bombard her with questions.  
  
"How are you feeling Rita?"  
  
"Are you in much pain?"  
  
"Will you be alright soon Lady Rita?"  
  
"Are you hungry?" This came from Pippin and Rita chuckled slightly as Merry hit Pippin on his head.  
  
"Now what kind of question is THAT Pip, she was badly hurt and you ask whether or not she is hungry? Truly I question if you have any manners at all."  
  
"I have manners" grumbled a slightly agitated Pippin "I just asked a simple question. Would you join us for breakfast Rita?" Pippin looked at her with pleading eyes, so when Rita saw that Arwen was going to decline the offer she quickly intervened.  
  
"I would be happy to join you Pippin just lead the way." With that Pippin took her hand and started to guide her to the table that the hobbits had claimed as their own for their stay. It was the table closest to the kitchen, Rita noticed.  
  
Rita could feel Arwen looking at her but decided to ignore her stares. She noticed Frodo staring at her. "Is everything alright Frodo?"  
  
Frodo just shook his head a little "It is strange for you to be asking me that question as you are the one badly injured. Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"  
  
"Ah, but didn't you ask me already? Besides it looks worse then it is."  
  
"I find that hard to believe" Rita heard a voice behind her "As I have seen many injuries before and yours look like they are causing you great pain." The voice sounded familiar somehow but she wasn't able to turn around to verify this but her dilemma was soon solved.  
  
"Strider, good to see you. Strider was the one who found you yesterday Rita." This came from Merry.  
  
"Aragorn" she said "I thought I had remembered that I saw you yesterday, but it's all a little hazy."  
  
"That is of no wonder Milady" he said while he took a seat besides her "for you were in a bad condition when we found you, you really should be resting."  
  
Rita fought the urge to sigh. "I already told Arwen that resting wouldn't help Aragorn so don't even bother." It sounded a bit snappy in her own ears so she quickly added a sentence. "I have to thank you for helping me though, you didn't have to after the way I treated you."  
  
Aragorn looked surprised. "Even if you had done something to offend me, which you have not, none would hesitate to aid a maiden in need as you yourself were."  
  
"So your not mad at me for yelling at you after the council? I tried to find you at dinner but I couldn't find you."  
  
"I could not be angered by your words Milady, as they were said in a moment of confusion and fear. One cannot always control their words when in such a state."  
  
"Thanks Aragorn, but please call me Rita, if we are going to travel together to hell and back, you'd better stop calling me Milady, it might give me a big head."  
  
"What do you mean by that Rita?" asked a confused Pippin as he had been silent as soon as Aragorn started to talk to her.  
  
"It means, my dear Pippin, that I might think of myself as something bigger and better than I am, I wouldn't want to get overconfident now would I."  
  
Pippin looked even more confused now, and opened his mouth to ask another question but as soon as he saw Frodo's scolding look he stopped himself.  
  
Rita turned to Aragorn again. "What happened to that stupid elf anyway, I vaguely remember seeing him be knocked out but I'm not too sure about it."  
  
"You needn't worry yourself with him Rita, for he is locked away and will probably receive a grave punishment for what he has done to you and what he tried to do to Lady Fioma."  
  
"Fioma? That's the name of the girl?"  
  
"Yes it is, she is very grateful for what you have done for her, yet she feels guilty for leaving you to fend for yourself against Andor."  
  
"It's not like I gave her a choice, it was the best thing to do to keep her safe against, Andor you said right?" Seeing Aragorn nod Rita continued. "Besides what good would it have done if she had stayed?"  
  
"That is what Lord Elrond said when she expressed her feelings. Yet it did not take her guilt away, I believe only you can make her understand that there was nothing she could have done."  
  
As a silence hung in the air, Rita decided to take a walk in the garden before her muscles had cooled of completely. She was barely able to keep a wince of pain of her face as she stood up, she had sat down too long and her ribs were fiercely protesting.  
  
Aragorn jumped up to help her as soon as he saw the flash of pain in her eyes but she dismissed his outstretched hand and got up by herself.  
  
"I'm fine but thanks for the offer." Aragorn looked a little baffled but he had soon composed himself.  
  
"If anyone is looking foe me, I'll be somewhere in the garden, I have to walk for awhile." And before anyone could say something she left them, moving faster then one would think in her condition.  
  
"She is very strong." Remarked Sam.  
  
"That she is, Sam. That she is." Aragorn said as he, as well as the others, looked at her retreating figure.  
  
~~~~ Rita walked around for little while when she bumped into someone. She was knocked back a little as she bit back a groan. She looked up in the concerned face of Elladan.  
  
*No it's Elrohir* she found out *He has a very serious look in his eyes* Elrohir looked shocked to see her up and walking, and he profusely started to apologize.  
  
"Rita, I didn't see you there, I am so sorry if I hurt you. Are you alright, should I fetch someone to help you to your room or should I."  
  
"Elrohir, please stop apologizing, I should have paid attention to where I was going."  
  
"As should I have, but I must apologize as you are injured and I am not. Shouldn't you be resting in your chambers? Arwen said you were badly hurt."  
  
"I'll live, the day is far too pretty to spend it inside. The sun feels good, it's warm and comfy."  
  
Elrohir smiled at her, but his smile faltered when he recalled where he was going in such a hurry. "I'm sorry Rita but I must go. Father is holding a court as to decide what will happen to Andor, as it is not possible for his acts to remain unpunished."  
  
Rita's eyes hardened at the mention of Andor and she was barely able to keep the ice out of her voice. "Then allow me to join you cause I want to know what will happen."  
  
Elrohir only had to look into her eyes for a second to see the determination in them as he offered her his arm to lean on. "Very well, this way please."  
  
~~~~ When Elrohir and Rita entered the room where the trial was being held, whispers could be heard as well as gasps at the girl's injuries. This made Rita very uncomfortable and she held onto Elrohir's arm a little tighter.  
  
He just squeezed her arm in comfort as he made his way to the front where Elrond was seated. When she looked around she saw Elladan standing among the crowd as well. He clenched his fists as he saw her, but was not able to talk to her as Elrond motioned for everyone to take a seat. Elrond looked tired and had a very serious look on his face as he started to speak.  
  
"This court is being held in order to decide what fate will fall upon the accused here today. Andor you have been caught severely beating a maiden after you had made an attempt to attack another. This is a grave matter that shouldn't be taken lightly as the abuse of women is highly frowned upon in Rivendell, as it is frowned upon amongst all elves. What words can you speak in your defense?"  
  
Andor stood there for awhile, guards at both of his sides, and it looked like he wasn't going to say anything until. "I believe this matter has been taken out of proportions Milord" his voice was oozing, it sounded like honey, "For though I cannot deny that I struck a woman, for which I am truly ashamed, I was not at fault."  
  
He took a breath before he continued. "For the Lady I had to strike attacked me and not the other way around. What I did to anger her I do not know, yet I only defended myself Milord."  
  
"Really" Elrond sounded skeptical "And what of Lady Fioma, who claims you have tried to force yourself on her?"  
  
"That was merely a misunderstanding Milord, for I thought she rather enjoyed my advances. If I had any idea she were uncomfortable, I would have proceeded differently."  
  
This was more then Rita could take and she sprung up, even though her ribs were protesting, and she screamed out. "Liar, you filthy liar! Like hell you didn't understand, or are you blind. I would think the screaming in terror and the running away and the crying would point out she did NOT enjoy your so called advances. You are nothing but a snake, trying to weasel his way out of punishment." Rita panted after her outburst.  
  
After hearing her words Andor could no longer keep up his facade. "I told you once to stay out of my business, woman. Do not make me warn you again."  
  
"Or what huh? You're going to hit me again, go ahead I can take it." Rita had her chin up defiantly looking at Andor. This was more than the elf could handle.  
  
He leaped towards Rita, somehow managing to move faster then his guards could react, and raised his hand to strike her when he was punched hard by a furious Elladan.  
  
"You will not lay your hands on her again do you hear me, touch her and I will make sure it will be the last thing you do." He hissed those last words.  
  
"You have no say in this, the woman had it coming, she was coming between me and my goal. Fioma would have been mine if she hadn't intervened. I punished her for her brutality and I would do it again." Andor struggled against guards as they firmly grabbed him again.  
  
Elrohir had trouble holding back Elladan to keep him from tearing Andor apart. Suddenly Elrond's voice was heard above all the commotion.  
  
"SILENCE! Not a word from any of you. Andor, you have shown your true face and therefor I will decide that you will be banished from Rivendell. I will also send word of your exile to Mirkwood and Lothlorien, so do not attempt to settle down there. May you find wisdom during your exile and may you learn to regret your actions."  
  
Andor yelled at Elrond. "You cannot do this."  
  
"But I can do this." A touch of frost tangible in Elrond's voice "As I am the Lord of Rivendell. I have decided you will have to leave before nightfall, use your time wisely."  
  
After those words the guards pushed a yelling and struggling Andor out of the court and Rita sighed.  
  
Elrond walked towards her and asked her if she were all right. "You should be resting, you look tired."  
  
Rita indeed looked tired and she said. "I was ok until my little outburst back there, I think I jumped a little to fast and now my ribs are brutally punishing me."  
  
"I have some tea that should be able to dull that pain, I will prepare some for you now. Go to your room and get ready to rest." With that he left the room.  
  
Rita looked around and was surprised to see that only she and the twins were still in the room and smiled at them as they approached her. "I guess I got my orders" she grinned "Can I hold onto you again Elrohir, or do I have to make my way alone?"  
  
After glancing at his brother's face Elrohir declined. "I am sorry to say I have business to attend to but Elladan will escort you to your chambers. Rest now, you had a busy day." He smiled once more at her and then left.  
  
Rita wasn't sure she was happy about being alone with Elladan, their argument from the day before still fresh in her memory. Neither of them moved nor spoke. *Well this is awkward*  
  
Elladan was the first to break the silence "Come Rita, I will take you to your chamber." He offered his arm and was relieved at the fact that she took it.  
  
They walked in silence to her room and Elladan opened the door for her and supported her as she made her way to the bed.  
  
"Will you be alright?" he asked and Rita nodded. It was clear however that she was lying. Pain was radiating from her eyes.  
  
"Why do you lie to me?" Elladan softly asked. "Why will you not let me see your pain, why won't you let me help you.?"  
  
Rita was struck by the sincerity of his voice. "You asked me that yesterday, and I told you then that it was my burden and mine alone."  
  
"Yes you did say that." He agreed. "Was this the first time you were beaten?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Rita was shocked.  
  
"Boromir told us you said that you were familiar with 'it', whether you meant the pain or the beating he did not know."  
  
"I said that?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Yes you did, you once told me that you had seen more then one should. Please let me help you." He took a step closer to Rita.  
  
Rita was baffled by his actions and words "You can't" her voice broke "Nobody can help me. Not even me."  
  
Elladan was shocked by the desperation in her voice and he gently caressed her cheek. "You are so strong" he whispered "But even the strongest person has to trust another with his or her burden. Do not face your demons alone."  
  
She gasped when she felt his soft touch and had trouble formulating a sentence. "But that is where you are wrong Elladan, I do not face my demons, I hide them deep inside hoping that they will go away."  
  
"Why did you let yourself get hurt so badly, why didn't you fight back?"  
  
"If Andor were to busy hitting me the girl would be able to run away, I couldn't fail her like I failed." Rita stopped abruptly and refused to look Elladan in his eyes.  
  
Elladan gently cupped her chin and made her look at him. "Like who Rita, who did you fail."  
  
Rita was hypnotized by him. His beautiful grey eyes were begging her to trust him to let him help her, and she couldn't stop a tear from falling. "My sister" she whispered barely audible "I failed my sister."  
  
Elladan wiped her tear away. "Why do you think you failed her"  
  
"She died, I wasn't there to protect her."  
  
"Protect her from what?" he inquired.  
  
"From my father" she whispered, shame could be heard in her voice.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, though he knew he wouldn't like the answer.  
  
"I, I can't tell you." More tears left her eyes. She silently berated herself for her weakness but found she couldn't hold them back any longer.  
  
"Trust me." Elladan whispered, and Rita closed her eyes.  
  
"She fell, she fell down the stairs. I was the one who found her body."  
  
Elladan kept himself from gasping, realizing this would only upset Rita. "If she fell, how could you have prevented that, it must have been an accident."  
  
"But it wasn't an accident Elladan, that's just the point. I found my father later in his room, drunk and he said, he said." A dry sob escaped her throat.  
  
"What did he say Rita, tell me, what did he say."  
  
"He yelled at me about all the noise in the house, he said that he had punished Carol for making noise earlier. He had hit her and then she had made even more noise on the stairs. He hit her so hard she had lost her balance Elladan, he killed her and he didn't even care."  
  
Elladan clenched his jaw as he felt and anger for the man who dared to call himself her father rise. "And how do you think you could have prevented that?" he asked although he already knew the answer.  
  
"I was the older sister, she was only thirteen" Rita's voice sounded hoarse. "I would draw his attention from her, so he would turn on me. I was stronger, I could handle it. She got home early that day and I wasn't there. I failed her."  
  
Rita froze when Elladan pulled her in his arms, yet slowly relaxed as he stroked her hair. His gentle manner was the last thing that broke the wall she had spent years building. She started to sob in his chest, clutching the material of his shirt.  
  
Elladan felt helpless as she stood there in his arms, trying to comfort her by stroking her hair and whispering soft words. "Ssshhh, it's alright, I won't let anyone hurt you. You did not fail your sister, you could not have seen that she was home. It was not your fault, ssshhh."  
  
Her sobs started to die down as she rested her head on his shoulder, taking labored breaths. She looked up at him only to see compassion, kindness and concern written on his face.  
  
He still held an arm around her waist as he pushed the hair out of her face and started to wipe away her tears. He couldn't help but notice how soft her skin was. He berated himself for thinking of that while she was in such a state.  
  
Rita was having a similar reaction, the touch of his hand was electrifying and she felt a wave of trust go through her body. She could trust this man, this elf, he just heard her darkest secret and still he looked at her as if she were precious.  
  
"It was not your fault do you understand. There was nothing you could have done Rita, do you understand me?"  
  
All Rita could do was nod, and she hid her face in his shoulder again. He smelled so nice, a combination of nature and his own personal sent.  
  
Elladan tightened his grip on her as if he were silently telling her that he would protect her. But he quickly let her go as Rita made a strangled sound. "Oh Rita I'm so sorry, I forgot about your ribs."  
  
"It's ok, they hurt anyway so a little more pain won't bother me."  
  
"But it will bother me Rita, to know I have caused you pain. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, do you hear me?"  
  
Rita wanted to tell him that wasn't something he could promise but felt weariness take her over. The confrontation with Andor, her breakdown and the everlasting pain in her body finally taking over. She just closed her eyes and said nothing.  
  
Elladan could feel her weaken and called for a maid to help her change her clothes, he left the room as he did not want to embarrass her or himself for that matter.  
  
The maid only took a minute or two before he was called in again. "That is all thank you" he said to the maid and watched her as she left the room.  
  
Rita was sitting on the bed just staring at him and he couldn't help himself for staring back at her. She wore a soft, silky, green nightgown that clung to her like a second skin. He swallowed as he focused his stare on her face.  
  
She looked so tired, he picked her up as gently as he could and she just held onto him. Elladan pulled back the covers and laid her in the bed, putting the blanket over her. He caressed her face again when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Elladan opened it only to find his father there with the promised tea. "Make her drink this Elladan, it will both dull her pain as lull her to sleep." After his instructions he left.  
  
Elladan pulled Rita up a little to make the drinking easier as she held the cup of tea. She grimaced after the first sip and Elladan grinned. "More then once did my father force me to drink his brews and though they taste awful they do work."  
  
"Then why don't you drink it, it's really not my taste." Rita looked at Elladan's semi-stern face and sighed as she drank the rest of her tea in a swig. She closed her eyes at the bitter taste, and her face scrunched up.  
  
Elladan gave her another cup with fresh water that had been left there by the maid, and she greedily drank it to get rid of the bad taste in her mouth. She snuggled back into her pillows and relaxed even more as Elladan ran his fingers over her face once again.  
  
"You should rest now" he whispered "I will be back in the morning." Then he placed a small kiss on her lips and left.  
  
*Did he just kiss me?* were the last thoughts she had before she finally gave into sleep.  
  
Elladan leaned against the door after he left. *Did I just kiss her?* raw emotions were on his face when he stumbled to his own room. He had much to think about.  
  
  
  
A/N: The secret is out, and the beginning of a romance is near. Tell me what you think ok?? Reviews make me happy. What do you think, should I continue with the Elladan/Rita thing or not??? 


	12. Conversations

I just had to update for my sanity so here it is, part 12  
  
Mysterious Jedi: Glad you liked the story. About the swear words I can't really say anything, I write what comes up and if it happens to be a swear word I write it down. I will try to keep the use of swear words to a minimum ok?  
  
Blackstardust: *hands tissue* That is a good thing right?  
  
Shaolin: Enjoy!!!!  
  
Sabriel: Happy to see you liked it  
  
Audrey: Thanks for reviewing again, as for the twins in the books; they do get mentioned but they don't have big parts. They show up in TTT or RotK (I'm too lazy to check) though. Keep reading it, it's so worth it!  
  
Blue4dogs: As you requested a chapter before the weekend, hope you like  
  
Bina: I don't know how it will work out, but I'm happy to see you have such faith in me ;)  
  
Ithilwen: I was so scared from your threat so I just added your requested romance, hope you enjoy.  
  
Rita groaned as she felt somebody shake her body to wake her. "Leave me alone." she mumbled, not even bothering to open her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry Rita, but you must awaken now, for there is a matter that Gandalf and my father wish to discuss with you." Rita vaguely recognized the sound of Arwen's voice.  
  
"Five more minutes."  
  
"No Rita, you must awaken now as they want to talk with you over breakfast."  
  
Breakfast! That woke Rita up. *Did I really sleep that long again, why am I still so tired, maybe it's from the tea I'll have to ask Elrond.* She sighed as she opened her eyes. "Alright I'm up, now when's breakfast?"  
  
"Only a half of an hour until breakfast, we must make haste with your preparations."  
  
"Preparations, no not a fancy dress again." Rita almost whined when she saw a beautiful yellow dress laid out for her. "That dress will only hurt my ribs and the color doesn't fit me, yellow makes me look pale and ugly."  
  
Arwen sighed and looked at the dress she had picked out. She saw Rita was right about it so she quickly relented. "Then which dress would you choose to wear?" she asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"The dress I wore yesterday was nice and comfy, it was kind of pretty too."  
  
"That one is being cleaned right now, but I believe I have another one like that in my closet, though in a different color. If you will excuse me, I will get it for you." Arwen left the room.  
  
Rita decided to wash herself before Arwen returned, she walked to the bathroom and was amazed by the fact that though her ribs were still a little sore, they weren't hurting as much as they had the day before. *Mental note to self: ask Elrond about that tea.*  
  
She had just finished washing when Arwen entered the room again, carrying a green dress, pretty much the same model as the one Rita wore the day before.  
  
Though Rita said she could dress herself, Arwen was not persuaded to leave her to dress herself. With great skill the dress was pulled over her head and the cords on the back were loosely tightened. Arwen pushed her into the chair before a mirror and she started to talk as she softly brushed Rita's hair.  
  
"How are you doing Rita, really doing, do not tell me what I want to hear."  
  
"I'm fine." After seeing Arwen's disbelieving look she added "Really, that tea your father gave me helped a lot, I'll be up and running in a day or two."  
  
"Father made you drink one of his brews? I feel sorry for you as I remember the vile taste of them." Arwen winced at the memory.  
  
Rita grinned "You know, that's almost exactly what Elladan told me, and still he made me drink it."  
  
"You seem to have made quite an impression on my brother Rita, for it has been a very long time since I have seen him as angered as he was when he found out you were beaten by Andor."  
  
"He's very nice." Was all that Rita had to say about that.  
  
Arwen wasn't giving up that easily however. "Indeed he is a very nice elf, yet he has always been a little weary of strangers, yet he seems to have taken a immediate liking towards you."  
  
"Well I guess I flattered his ego by being the damsel in distress and all, but do not even go where I think you're going with your train of thought Arwen." "Pray tell, what do you think I am thinking then?" Arwen looked very innocent.  
  
"Your brother is nice and all, but he is only teaching me to defend myself for when we leave, nothing more and noting less."  
  
"His concern for you states otherwise however, dear Rita, no matter how badly you want to deny it."  
  
"There is no way he could be attracted to me anyhow, there must be a hundred female elves who are begging for his attention, and you can say what you want but I know I am in nowhere near as pretty as an elf. Nor would I want to be, perfection seems hard to me, cause I'm as imperfect as they come."  
  
Arwen pondered over Rita's words for a little before she gave her opinion. "If you believe he is not interested in you, there is nothing I can do to make you see otherwise. However I feel compelled to tell you that though you do not possess the beauty of an elf, you have your own beauty. Your beauty comes from within, never doubt that."  
  
"Thanks Arwen but that's enough about me, how about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Tell me all about your secret love."  
  
"I have no secret love." Arwen stated, though it didn't sound so confident.  
  
"Oh, so I was wrong then. I thought you and Aragorn were. you know together."  
  
Arwen gave herself away by blushing and Rita grinned at her discomfort. "I guess I wasn't wrong after all judging from your reaction."  
  
"I confess that Aragorn and I have pledged our love, yet there are not many who know of it. How did you regain this knowledge?"  
  
"If it's a secret you are both very bad at keeping it, because I was able to read it of your faces when I saw you together. You were both glowing with happiness at seeing eachother." Rita smiled at an even more flustered Arwen.  
  
Arwen's voice was soft when she answered. "I love him greatly but he his destiny awaits and there is still a large rode to be taken. We can only be happy together after this quest is completed and he regains the throne of Gondor as his own." Arwen sighed as she said this. "I sometimes fear he will die on this journey, a thing I would not be able to survive."  
  
Rita got quiet at this and didn't know what to say but Arwen seemed to pick up on her silent question. "I once told you that elves can die from grief, did I not Rita?" Rita nodded and Arwen started to talk again. "I love Estel with all of my heart and I will not be able to bear life after his death."  
  
*Estel? I guess that's a nickname or something*  
  
"But I will not worry you with my fears as you yourself will be on this quest. I must say I pity you, for it will be a long journey full of hardships. Not at all suitable for a maiden, I do not know what father was thinking." Arwen started to sound a bit agitated.  
  
"It's ok Arwen, I've accepted it. Your father must have had his reasons or else he wouldn't have sent me. Elladan is teaching me how to fight and I'm sure the guys will try to protect me."  
  
Arwen sighed, silently wondering the wisdom this young girl already had. For one so young, she had a very adult look in her eyes, her eyes betrayed the fact that she had seen much in her short life, and not all of that would have been pleasant. *I hope you know what you are doing brother, for I fear that it takes very little to sufficiently break this girl. And that is not something she deserves.*  
  
Rita saw Arwen staring at her and she had to call out to her three times before she was able to get her attention.  
  
"I am sorry Rita, I was daydreaming."  
  
"About Aragorn probably huh. But what I was going to say is that I think that my hair is ok now cause you've been brushing it for quite awhile now and I thought I had a meeting to go to."  
  
"Yes, you are right. We must hurry now, come follow me." With that Arwen got up and strode to the diningroom.  
  
Rita was able to keep up and was happy to feel that her ribs were almost not hurting at all. Soon they got to their destination as she saw Elrond and Gandalf at a table. Arwen greeted her father and the wizard before excusing herself, leaving Rita on her own.  
  
Elrond was the first to speak. "Good morning Lady Rita, I hope you slept well?"  
  
Rita nodded at the wise elf. "I slept very good thank you, and I have been wondering what was in that tea, because the pain in my ribs is almost completely gone."  
  
He seemed amused about her question. "It is an old recipe that has been passed on to me by my father, who learned it from his father on his turn. I cannot reveal this secret, but please have a seat."  
  
Rita sat down and nodded a hello to Gandalf. She hadn't had the time to apologize to him for yelling, but one look at the wizard's face told her he held no grudge, though he had a serious look on his face.  
  
"Good morning, Lady Rita. You've had quite a few exiting days have you not?" he asked.  
  
Rita nodded "It's not every day you fall into a strange world to be attacked by hideous monsters and to end up in a city more beautiful then one could imagine. Plus finding out you are one of the few people chosen to save this world, it was a little overwhelming." A silent apology was hidden in her words and Gandalf seemed to pick up on that.  
  
"You are quite right my dear, but I was actually referring to your adventure two days ago. There are not many who would have made such a sacrifice."  
  
"It was worth it." was all Rita would say and once again Gandalf seemed to understand her as he changed the subject.  
  
"Lord Elrond and I have been searching for an answer that could explain your arrival here in Middle Earth, yet neither of us were able to come up with an answer. We have discussed the option of sorcery or a magic portal perhaps. Did you walk through a portal as to your knowledge?"  
  
Rita thought for awhile before answering. "No, at least I don't think so. I was just running when there seemed to be some kind of hole in the ground and I fell, ending up here."  
  
"Hmmm, quite odd. I am sorry to say that I have yet to find the answer to this mystery and that we have no way to send you home after your part here is played."  
  
"I have no home." Rita whispered to herself but Elrond and Gandalf must have heard her as they exchanged surprised and sad looks. But Rita didn't notice, she was fully concentrating on her plate, not wanting to look at the men.  
  
Elrond broke the silence. "Yet that is a matter for the future, for now we must concentrate on your training. So after you have healed completely your training shall start once again. I believe Elladan has been practicing with you, has he not?"  
  
"Yeah" Rita said "I think I'm picking it up, your son is a great teacher and I'm sure I won't be defenseless once we leave."  
  
"I am glad to hear that" Gandalf interrupted "as our journey will be quite dangerous and we will probably not be able to defend you at all times. You must fend for yourself as much as you can."  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way." Rita sounded a bit proud as she said that. After finishing her breakfast she excused herself from the table and walked to the gardens again. They were so beautiful that Rita had the feeling that she could walk there forever.  
  
She reached the clearing where she and Elladan had practiced and decided to walk to the waterfall again, the place she was resting at before the brutal Andor disturbed her.  
  
Suddenly she saw something glistening in the grass and she gasped when she recognized the sword Elladan had given to her. *How could I have left this here, it such a beautiful sword*  
  
She held it firmly in her hand as she was taught and admired the Elvish sword. The hilt was decorated with a sign, which Rita presumed stood for Rivendell, and the blade was very sharp. She weighed it in her hand, once again amazed at its weight. It was so light, which made it easier for her to handle.  
  
"Eager to train again are we?" she heard at her right. She turned to see Elladan staring at her a glint of happiness in his eyes.  
  
"Actually I am, but your father told me my training should start again after I've healed so it'll have to wait for a few more days."  
  
"He is right, you should give your body a chance to heal. How are you this morning?" His voice sounded very serious and concerned and Rita avoided eye contact as she remembered her behavior of the day before.  
  
Elladan would have none of that however as he (once again) lifted her head so he could see in her eyes. "Do not be ashamed Rita, for I am honored for you to have bestowed such faith in me. I believe that there are not many you can trust and I am happy you opened up to me."  
  
Rita blinked, he was standing close to her. "You're right, I don't trust easily. I don't know why, but I feel like I can rely on you, like I don't have to carry all of my pain on my own."  
  
"I will help you carry your burden as long as you wish me too Rita, you are strong but you can't do everything by yourself. But what of the members of the Fellowship? Do you not trust Gandalf, or Aragorn or the hobbits?"  
  
Rita was trying to find the words as she slowly started to explain. "See from my point of view, there are two kinds of trust. Number one is the kind of trust you try to place in those near to you. You trust them with your life and you have fun with them, but you do not tell them your greatest fears or secrets. Now the second kind of trust is complete trust, and that is hard to earn but once you have it, it lasts for the rest of your life."  
  
Elladan stayed silent, slightly impressed by her words. Rita misunderstood his silence and thought he didn't understand and she opened her mouth to explain it further when Elladan interrupted her.  
  
"Once again I must say I am honored to have earned your trust, and I hope it matters to you when I say that you have earned my complete trust as well."  
  
She nodded as she found herself unable to speak. She didn't resist when Elladan pulled her in a hug, feeling safe and comforted by his presence.  
  
They stood like that for what seemed like hours and when they parted Rita sighed, instantly missing his warmth. She saw him looking at her and she thought of Arwen's words earlier. Could it be that he cared for her more then just a damsel in distress? What did she do to earn that? She was startled when Elladan asked her a question, not only because of her voice, but also because of what it meant.  
  
"Would you tell me about her, about your sister?"  
  
Such a simple question, yet so hard to answer. She nodded before she sat down against the tree, Elladan soon followed as he sat closely beside her.  
  
"She was beautiful. She was almost as tall as I was, and had a slender build. She had gorgeous brown eyes that seemed to express her every emotion. Her cheekbones were high and the lines of her jaw were very soft, she just had a very sweet face." She paused before she continued.  
  
"Carol was very smart and very athletic as well. She was the champion at running the 100 meters as well as the president of her class. No matter what happened at home, she would always get perfect grades, studying was easy for her. She had a great future, she was going to be a doctor, a healer if you will." Elladan nodded to say he understood.  
  
Rita took that as her cue to continue. "But that was nothing when you compared it to her character. Even though the situation was bad most of the times, she was still sweet and kind and loving. She had many friends and she would do anything to help them, because that was just who she was. Do you now see why it should have been me who had died, and not her, she didn't deserve a thing like that!"  
  
"I see a girl who has lived through much pain in order to save her sister from it. I see a person so strong and brave that she would rather endure pain herself instead of another. I see the innocence you've lost and the person you have become, and let me tell you that she did not deserve to die either."  
  
Rita closed her eyes as he said this, emotions swirling through her. She opened them however when Elladan cupped her face and pulled her close. "Do not wander in the past Rita, think of the future and the things that are going to come." He whispered in her ear.  
  
A tear escaped, but this time she was not crying for her sister but for herself. Elladan just held her close as she silently cried in his chest.  
  
Soon she could no longer cry and she looked in his eyes. "Who are you and what have you done to me Elladan son of Elrond? Why do you make me feel so, so , so weak and confused?"  
  
His answer was not what she had expected; he kissed her.  
  
She got goosebumps on her arms as he softly pressed his lips to hers. She could feel one hand behind her head as his other snaked around her waist. She didn't know what to do with her own hands so she just put them on his side.  
  
Rita was surprised to feel his tongue against her lips and she gasped. Elladan took that as his chance to slip his tongue in her mouth and he gently stroked her tongue with his own.  
  
She again didn't know what to do but Elladan started to play with her tongue and she just started to do whatever he was doing. Never before had she been kissed like that because Elladan was the first one who she let come so close to her.  
  
His hands started to move; one moving from her head to her hair, which he started to stroke, the other gently caressing up and down her arm.  
  
Rita felt like the world was spinning; her skin started to tingle as Elladan touched it and she recognized the sweet taste of strawberries in his mouth.  
  
Then he broke the kiss and leaned his head against hers, softly panting. "This is why" he said his voice a little hoarse "because it is the way I feel. You make me feel things I have never felt before, never have I felt so alive."  
  
Rita's eyes grew large as she discovered the meaning of his words, she was scared of the way he felt for her. Yet she was even more scared when she found out that she cared for him very strongly as well.  
  
*How did this happen?* her mind screamed *How could you let him in like that, how could you not notice. Arwen noticed.* Rita started to tremble in his arms.  
  
This of course alarmed Elladan as he swiftly looked into her eyes to detect the reason of her fright. What he found there was shock and fear, yet he could also see hope and happiness.  
  
"It might seem a bit fast but I do care for you deeply, do not be frightened, I will not hurt you."  
  
Rita didn't know what to say so she did the first thing that came to mind; she kissed him this time. It was a soft kiss and Elladan let her control this one as he understood that she needed to do this on her own. The kiss lasted not much longer then ten seconds and after that she just snuggled to his chest.  
  
He placed his head on top of hers as they just sat there, under the tree deep in thought. Rita broke the silence when she softly began to laugh.  
  
"What do you find so funny?" he asked and she laughed even harder at his confused expression.  
  
"Arwen" she managed to say when she calmed down "She told me this morning that you were quite taken with me and I just denied that you could have any kind of feelings for me other than pity."  
  
"Do not think that do you hear me? What I am feeling for you is stronger than pity."  
  
"I know now" Rita sighed "but it's still nice to hear."  
  
"I wonder how she knew this however?" he mused.  
  
"Well I guess it's a female thing to notice, I noticed the bond between her and Aragorn, besides as your sister she is bound to be able to read your emotions better than others."  
  
"I will trust your judgement." Elladan said and he placed a kiss on top of her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, lousy place to stop but I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to bed early, I have more exams coming up, grrrrrrr. This will be my final update before the weekend, I'll probably post something Saturday, Sunday at least. Cookies for everybody who reviews!!! 


	13. Routine broken

Hi everybody, I should be studying but I'm not in the mood. This will be a very short chappie, I've decided to write a very long one after my final exam, which is tomorrow, so look for it then. Oh by the way, if you are in school and have the choice to take Latin as one of your classes.DON"T it's a very hard, stupid, boring, stupid, dry, did I mention stupid, subject. Though this rant might be caused by my failure yesterday at the exam.. I'll stop bothering you with my issues so I'll just go on....  
  
I had so many reviews and I'm very happy: *hands out cookies to everyone*  
  
Punkpunk: Happy you likemy fic and that thing with the drink WAS weird. Hihi ;)  
  
Ithilwen: Good luck with Spanish, I have an aunt who lives in Spain but I won't bother you with that. Glad you liked the romance, Ill try to keep it up (for now)  
  
Bina: You liked it, and I'll give you any cookie you want just cause you reviewed ;)  
  
Aurumlupi: WOW three reviews, I'm extra happy with you so I'll give you THREE cookies, you like?? I thought I explained the missing sword, but she took it off before she went to sit (before Andor attacked) I hope you'll like this chapter!!!  
  
Aura: I'm writing, I'm writing!!! Hope you like  
  
HoshikoIzumi: Thanks for reviewing again and I'll keep the Elladan/Rita thing for now, I have a vague idea for the plot, but that's still far away  
  
Crystal Rose Heart: You think this is well written??? Thanks, I thought it was kinda crappy. Stupid PJ for not putting the twins in, grrrrrr. Anyway I just hope you'll like this chapter as well  
  
Audrey: Hmmmm, I just have to think about your idea. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chapter.  
  
Valin: Thanks for your review, I made Rita complex for a reason, but that will be revealed later on in the fic, so hang on  
  
DISCLAIMER: Rita, Andor, and Fioma are mine, all other characters belong to Tolkien.  
  
  
  
For the next week Rita felt like she was in heaven. Three days after the dazzling kiss, Elrond gave her the ok to start training again so she and Elladan picked it up again. She had a schedule she followed every day.  
  
In the morning she would wake up, get dressed and meet the hobbits for breakfast. The hobbits were so much fun to spend time with, but Rita liked Pippin better than the other four, probably because of their shared midnight adventure. Besides, Pippin was so sweet and cheery all the time that Rita forgot about her past for a while.  
  
After breakfast she would pick up her sword from her room and head to the clearing where Elladan would be waiting for her. Then they would practice for hours, and Rita had to admit that she was getting better.  
  
Most times Elladan would take a basket of food with him so they could have lunch together after training. This was the time of day Rita liked most. They would sit under a tree and eat a little. And kissing, can't forget the kissing.  
  
Late in the afternoon Rita would go to her room to get cleaned up and when she came back Arwen would be waiting for her. Arwen would help her get dressed while they talked, which was mostly about Elladan and Aragorn. Rita couldn't believe herself sometimes, here she was acting like a lovestruck idiot. But then again, she was in love.  
  
She would eat dinner at the table of Elrond, next to Arwen, and there she talked some more with Arwen. Sometimes the twins joked about it, but when Arwen and Rita both glared at them, they quickly shut up. Every night Elrond was asking about her training, and Elladan she was learning very quickly. If Elrond had heard about Elladan's feelings towards Rita, he never showed it.  
  
Rita would walk around in the garden after dinner. Sometimes with Elladan, but most of the time she went alone. She would just gaze at the stars and after that she would go to sleep, only to do the same thing the next day.  
  
But then this routine was broken...Elladan was leaving.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, very short chapter but I have to get back to studying, only one more exam. Like I promised next chapter will be the longest chapter I've ever written. 


	14. GoodByes, pranks and training

Exams are over!!!! *cheers madly while doing happy dance* So as I promised I'll be writing an extra ling chapter in order to make last one up to everybody. I had to laugh when I read my reviews, cause guess what, you all;  
  
Bina, Ithilwen, Punkpunk, Aurumlupi, and HoshikoIzumi  
  
Said the same thing more or less. So instead of writing separate answers to your reviews, I can now do it all in one: Don't worry I'm gonna keep the Elladan/Rita going, just read to find out where he's going. Hope you all like.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Rita, Fioma and Andor are mine, all others belong to Tolkien  
  
  
  
The day started the way it had been starting for almost a week now. Rita would wake up, eat with the hobbits and rush to the clearing for training with Elladan. Once again he was waiting for her and the first thing Rita noticed was his serious look.  
  
She looked at him, silently questioning what was wrong, but Elladan started the training. In a week time, Rita had moved from defensive movements, to offensive ones. It was hard work and for three hours nothing but Rita's grunting, Elladan's commands and the clashing of swords were heard.  
  
Elladan was unusually quiet and while they sat down Rita couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Elladan, is there something wrong. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
At this he looked up, startled and he quickly answered her. "No, no you didn't do anything wrong but there is something I have to tell you and I don't know how to do it."  
  
"Well, just tell me."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Rita got a little agitated at this. "I'm a big girl Elladan, I can take it. It's not like I'm made of sugar you know, I won't crumble if there is only a spot of rain."  
  
Elladan sighed, carefully choosing his words while he took her hands. "Rita, I'm leaving."  
  
She was stunned. She could do nothing but gaze at him, mouth hanging slightly open. Thoughts were running through her head. *Leaving, why is he leaving? Did I do something wrong, or did he decide that he doesn't care about me as much as he said he did?*  
  
"Oh" was all she could say.  
  
"It is not that I wouldn't want to stay, for there is nothing I'd rather do than spend time with you while we still can. But Estel and father have decided that we must send scouts ahead before the Fellowship departs. It is very important to know what happened to the Black Riders. Elrohir and I were one of the few chosen for this tasks, for we are experts in following tracks and survival in the wild."  
  
Still Rita said nothing, but her mind was in overdrive. *It's not because of me, he just has to, like I have to leave in a while.* Then she smiled, it had nothing to do with her. She threw her arms around him and held him as tight as she could.  
  
This was not the reaction Elladan had expected, but he wasn't complaining. He just held her tightly in his arms as well and buried his face in her shoulder. "I was afraid you would be angry with me." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Why would you think a silly thing like that, you crazy elf?" "I promised you I'd never hurt you Rita. So I didn't want to give you the feeling that I was deserting you, especially after the faith you have put in me."  
  
Rita sighed, she really liked this elf, he worried so much about her feelings. "Listen to me Elladan" she said while she pulled back from the embrace to look at him "are you leaving me, as in leaving and never coming back?"  
  
Elladan shook his head so Rita continued. "Then what are you worrying about? I'm leaving in a little while too, if you haven't forgotten. And you'll be back before I will leave right? Cause we can't leave without Aragorn and I thought you mentioned him going with you and Elrohir. Just do what you have to do and do it fast."  
  
He didn't bother with a reply as he pulled her in a kiss. Rita closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly as she felt his tongue begging for entrance. She sighed when he did. *This has got to be the best feeling ever.* she mused *Just kissing and being held*  
  
The passionate kiss changed into a soft, gentle one. While moving his lips slowly over hers, Elladan caressed her hair and pulled her as close as he could.  
  
They broke apart when oxygen became a necessity. "I'll miss you" Elladan murmured.  
  
"I'll miss you too Elladan." Rita whispered "When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow early in the morning, perhaps even before dawn."  
  
"Then let's make the most out of today ok?" Rita said while she grabbed his head and pulled it down, crashing her lips against his.  
  
Elladan was shocked for a moment, this was the first time she had initiated a kiss, but soon he reacted just as passionate as Rita did. Tongues being molded together and bodies pressed together.  
  
For almost they sat like this, only breaking apart for air, but when the sun started to set they both knew it was time to get ready for dinner.  
  
"I have to meet Arwen soon, dinner will be served in an hour or so."  
  
"I know" Elladan sighed as he reluctantly got up, then offering his hand to Rita in order to help her up. He watched her brush the leaves of her clothes as he studied her. Her lips were a bit swollen from their kisses and her hair was all knotted, even in it's bound state. He eyes were shining with happiness, though a tint of sorrow was in them.  
  
"I will bring you to your chamber."  
  
Rita just nodded and laid her head on his shoulder as he brought her back to her room. After he had left her, she closed the door and rested her head against the cool surface. She didn't notice the knock on the door, so when the door opened she jumped as the door hit her head.  
  
Arwen peeked through the door and when she saw Rita she asked "So you heard?"  
  
Rita nodded and watched Arwen while she closed the door. Arwen was looking a little down herself, considering that her love was leaving her. "Yeah, I heard."  
  
They both sat down on Rita's bed saying nothing, until Arwen gently pointed out that Rita still had to bathe and dress and dinner was only an hour away. This was enough to make Rita rush to the bathroom. "Pick out a dress for me, will you Arwen?" she yelled while she got in the bath.  
  
"Which one do you prefer?"  
  
"I don't care, as long as it's not yellow." was the answer Arwen got. She walked over to the closet as she started to sort out Rita's dresses. After a while she found one to her liking and started to search for accessories. She had just finished when Rita stormed out of the bathroom, towel firmly wrapped around her body.  
  
Rita gasped as she saw the dress laid out for her. "Arwen that dress is way too pretty for me to wear it, you should wear it instead of me."  
  
Arwen just shook her head. "Stop putting yourself down Rita, I already told you that you possess a beauty of your own. Besides, my brother seems to think you are quite gorgeous."  
  
At hearing this Rita blushed. "Oh really, did he say that?"  
  
"Indeed he did Rita. He told me he thought you were the most beautiful, kind and strongest person he had ever known. He also said he felt lucky to have earned your trust and that you cared for him as well."  
  
While her cheeks were burning even harder Rita said "I should be the one feeling lucky, who would ever think that a man like Elladan would care about a girl like me?"  
  
"Nonsense. I will hear none of these remarks. I do not know what makes you find yourself unworthy of my brother's love, or the treatment we have been giving you for that matter. You are a unique and wonderful person Rita and I will never think otherwise."  
  
Rita was amazed at Arwen's outburst, never had she seen the elf so emotional. She felt the tears burning in her eyes as she realized that Arwen cared about her.  
  
When Arwen saw the tears starting to form in Rita's eyes, she pulled her in a quick hug.  
  
Feeling Arwen hold her made Rita snap back to reality and she nodded at Arwen before she started to get dressed. Arwen helped her slip the dress over her head and tied the cords that were on the back. After she was dressed, Arwen grabbed the hairbrush lying on a nearby cabinet and started to untangle Rita's hair.  
  
"What have you done to your hair Rita, there are so many tangles in it I fear it will take quite some time to get it straight." Arwen saw that Rita was starting to blush again so she just left it at that.  
  
Rita winced as the brush got caught in another knot of hair. *I swear to god, Elladan is so not touching my hair ever again* "Arwen" she asked "how did you and Aragorn meet?"  
  
"Why do you want to know, my dear friend?"  
  
"Just curious I guess. I see the way you look at eachother and can't help but wonder how it all started out."  
  
Arwen smiled and started to talk, while still untangling Rita's hair. "I guess I should start at the very beginning. Estel is half elven. His father Arathorn married an elf called Gilraen. Estel was merely two years old when his father was killed during an attack. After that Gilraen moved with her son to Rivendell and settled down. My father took them in and raised Aragorn as his own, giving the name Estel which means hope. His true heritage was kept from him as the wise knew that the forces of evil were looking for Isildur's heir."  
  
"When Estel was merely twenty years old, he and my brothers had already accomplished great deeds, so my father felt it was time to tell him about his past. What was said exactly I do not know, but it was later that day he and I met for the first time."  
  
Arwen sighed "You see, I had spent years in the homeland of my mother, Lothlorien, and had just returned when I walked in the gardens. Suddenly I heard a voice cry out Tinúviel, Tinúviel. I turned around and saw him for the first time. Even then he was already handsome and I felt something in my heart as I saw him. Yet when he spoke to me and complimented me with my beauty and showed his affection towards me, I turned him down. Mistaking his feelings for that of a young fool, as I am many centuries older as he is."  
  
"Estel left Rivendell shortly after our meeting and started to wonder around Middle Earth, learning as much as he could while aiding those who needed his help. It was not until many years later we met again. I visited Lothlorien once again and when I saw him again, this time older and wiser and even more handsome than before, I couldn't deny my feelings. I had fallen for him, a mortal."  
  
Arwen got a dreamy look on her face. "I will not tell you the details, for those are things shared only between me and Estel, but I can tell you that we confessed our feelings to eachother. I promised I'd bind myself to him, giving up my immortality, to spend the rest of my life with him."  
  
Rita was quiet while she was listening, silently drinking in the words. "That's so beautiful" she said "I believe yours is a true love then."  
  
"True love indeed, for I could not imagine how I was able to survive the centuries before I met him. With him I feel complete, and when he is gone I feel like a huge part of me is missing." After a short silence she changed the subject. "But I believe your hair is now free of all tangles, would you like me to braid your hair in elven fashion?"  
  
At Rita's nod, she grabbed a few locks of hair and started to braid them. It only took a few minutes and Arwen lead Rita to the mirror.  
  
Rita was amazed when she saw her reflection. The dress Arwen had chosen for her was a soft tint of blue, which matched her eyes. The neckline was not too low, yet not too high either, and the bodice of the dress was hugging her body.  
  
The dress then evolved into a flowing skirt, rustling with each movement she made. The sleeves were covering her entire arms but they weren't too long so they wouldn't bother her.  
  
Two small braids were made at each side of her head. The braids were pulled together in order to keep her hair out of her face, (Just think Legolas braids) while the rest of her hair fell over her shoulders.  
  
Arwen then gave her shoes to match the dress and put a decorated hairpin to finish the ensemble. "Now Rita, can you still say that you do not look beautiful in this dress? I believe you will make my brother fall on his knees when he sees you."  
  
"I don't know what you did Arwen, are you sure you haven't used some secret power to make me look like this?"  
  
"No, this is all you. Your beauty, it just needed to be uncovered. Now will you help me get dressed as well? My dress is on the bed, I got it from my room while you were bathing."  
  
"Of course I'll help you, though you look stunning already."  
  
"It is the last night for a while until Estel returns to me, I want to look my best." Arwen told her.  
  
Rita smiled, she knew what Arwen was feeling. While she was helping Arwen get dressed, Rita couldn't help but remember all the times she had dressed Carol in order to get her ready for school. Sometimes when Carol needed to be comforted, she would dress her like she did when she was a little girl.  
  
Soon Arwen was ready as Arwen herself fixed her hair. She extended her arm to Rita. "Shall we go and dazzle everyone with our beauty?"  
  
"Correction, you will dazzle everyone with your beauty. I will be looking prettier than I usually am."  
  
Arwen frowned at her but realized that there was no way to make Rita see her own beauty. "Come, it is nearly time."  
  
Together they walked down the hall, arms linked. The sound of rustling dresses was all that could be heard because they walked in silence.  
  
"Arwen, do I really look ok?" Rita's voice was timid.  
  
The elf smiled down at her friend. "You look perfect Rita, Elladan won't know what hit him. Now are you ready?"  
  
At Rita's nod, Arwen opened the doors to the diningroom and together they walked to their seats. Elladan was talking to Elrohir and Aragorn when he saw them approach and his mouth fell open.  
  
"Brother, is something the matter?" asked a concerned Aragorn when Elladan just stopped in the middle of a sentence.  
  
All Elladan did was turn him around, and as soon as he caught sight of Arwen he too was stunned. Elrohir just shook his heads while muttering something along the line of 'lovestruck idiots'.  
  
Arwen bowed her head towards Rita and whispered "I told you he would be amazed when he saw you."  
  
Rita couldn't say anything back as Lord Elrond approached them. "Arwen, Rita, you both look amazing. I feel very honored to be in the presence of two such beauties."  
  
Arwen graciously accepted his compliment, while Rita just blushed and nodded her thanks. Elladan and Aragorn had broken their trance and made their way towards them. Both complimented Arwen and Rita and lead them to their chairs. The meal had begun.  
  
Though there was a quiet conversation going on, Rita couldn't concentrate on it. She could feel Elladan looking at her and it made her feel all mushy on the inside. The meal was soon ended and Rita bade everybody a good night, when she made her way to the gardens.  
  
She looked up to the stars as she thought of Elladan's departure. She started a little when she felt two arms around her. Elladan had sneaked up on her again and she let herself relax in his arms.  
  
"Did I mention that you look gorgeous tonight?" he asked while leading her to 'their' spot.  
  
" I believe you said it once or twice this evening. It's all Arwen's doing though, that girl's a magician when it comes to making someone pretty."  
  
"You are always beautiful in my eyes Rita, even in your training outfit."  
  
Rita sighed, she felt so content in his arms.  
  
"I could think of nothing at dinner tonight but." Elladan fell silent.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"This" and he kissed her. The kiss was different from all others. They had been light and somewhat passionate, but this one went beyond that.  
  
Rita had to cling on to Elladan's shoulders in order to stand. His mouth devouring hers, while their tongues molded together in a fiery kiss. She gasped when he started to kiss her neck, not knowing what to do, she tangled her hands in his hair and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling.  
  
His attention soon returned to her mouth again, and time seemed to stand still. *I wish this could go on forever* Rita thought, while she stroked the back of his head and neck. The kiss broke and she clung on to him.  
  
"Promise me you'll be back soon."  
  
"I promise." he said and he was about to kiss her again, but they heard a sound on the other side of the water.  
  
There they saw Aragorn and Arwen, gazing into eachother's eyes as they whispered soft words. Then Rita came up with an idea, she pulled up her dress and crossed the small stream. The water was cold but it didn't reach much higher than her ankles.  
  
Elladan gaped at her, wondering what she was doing. He watched her near the couple.  
  
Aragorn jumped a little when Rita tapped on his shoulder. "Sorry to disturb you, especially now, but can I borrow Arwen for a second. It won't take long I swear."  
  
She took Arwen's arm and lead her to another area completely surrounded by trees.  
  
"Rita, where are you taking me. I was spending time with Estel as I believed you would be spending time with Elladan."  
  
"Sorry about that" Rita said "I just wanted to get away from all ears. I have a plan."  
  
"What kind of plan?" Arwen asked, getting a little curious.  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of seeing our guys and Elrohir off."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well if we both wake up a little before dawn, we can walk with them until they leave Rivendell."  
  
Arwen smiled "That is the best idea I've heard today. I love it, I'll make sure that we wake in time, shall I collect you from your room? We will have to wait for them at the stables."  
  
"Sure, now get back to your guy and enjoy the time left."  
  
"Thank you, I will. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
They walked back and Rita crossed the stream again, finding a confused Elladan. "What was that about?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, just a little girl talk that's all."  
  
Elladan shrugged, there were some things that men just weren't supposed to understand about women. He just followed Rita as she started to go back to the main building.  
  
"Come on Elladan, we'll leave those two alone. Besides, you have to be up early tomorrow."  
  
"I know I have to be up early tomorrow Rita, but you can't blame me for wanting to spend more time with you."  
  
"I can't?"  
  
"No, you can't." he whispered and silenced her with a soft kiss, before they entered the building. They climbed the stairs and Elladan escorted her to her room. While leaning on the doorframe, he looked at her one more time before he kissed her and walked back to his room. "Goodbye Rita" he said.  
  
"Goodbye Elladan" Rita whispered knowing he couldn't hear her anymore "I'll see you tomorrow." She went to sleep quickly and couldn't help but smile in anticipation of the day of tomorrow.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next morning Rita awoke very early, the sun hadn't appeared yet. She washed herself quickly and put on a simple, yet lovely dress. She had just finished brushing her hair and putting on her shoes when there was a soft knock on the door.  
  
She opened the door, only to find Arwen waiting for her. "We must act quickly Rita" she whispered "Dawn is getting near."  
  
Rita nodded, together they quietly walked downstairs and started to make their way to the stables from where the small group would depart.  
  
They reached the stables just in time, Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn were just making the final preparations for their departure. They were checking their backpacks and giving there horses their last meal.  
  
Elrohir was the first one to notice them. "Sister, Rita, what are you doing here at this ungodly hour?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious Elrohir? We came to say goodbye." Rita answered. "We couldn't just let you go without some kind of escort right Arwen?"  
  
"Indeed Rita, when men are leaving for such an important task as this, it should be given the honor of an escort."  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Please, don't make excuses. You both wanted to see Aragorn and Elladan before they left. You do know we will be back in a few weeks right?"  
  
"Ah brother" said Elladan "you do not know how long a few weeks can be when you are in love."  
  
"Yes Elrohir" added Aragorn "being parted for merely a day seems like an eternity."  
  
Elrohir sighed "If love makes me act like the two of you, I believe I will be better of alone."  
  
"Oh come on Elrohir, you can't mean that. Besides, I'll bet you'll meet a nice girl to your liking soon." said Rita. Then she went to Aragorn, giving him a short hug.  
  
Aragorn was surprised to say at least, but Rita just smiled before she turned to Elladan. She kissed him on his lips and whispered in his ear "You better be back soon."  
  
"I will" he answered as he kissed her one last time.  
  
Finally Rita turned to Elrohir and she gave him a hug as well. "You watch over those two will ya?" Rita asked him "We are awfully fond of them."  
  
Elrohir smiled and said he would do just that. Arwen was finishing saying her good-byes as well and the group started to move towards the gates.  
  
When they got there the guys mounted their horses and rode of, leaving the two women behind. Both Arwen and Rita sighed as they watched them ride away, not leaving their spot until they could no longer be seen. They started to make their way back to the main building.  
  
They were the first ones to arrive in the diningroom and they both got a small bowl of fruit. The bowl was filled with strawberries.  
  
*Strawberries* Rita thought *Elladan tastes like strawberries. Hmmm, I miss him already. God girl get a hold on yourself, you're leaving in a few weeks too you know.*  
  
Arwen was lost in thought as well, so neither of them heard the approaching footsteps. "Well, well what do we have here. Two lovely maidens yet both are looking a little glum. Could it have anything to do with the departure of two certain people."  
  
Rita looked up only to see the laughing face of Glorfindel.  
  
"Glorfindel, it's good to see you. I haven't seen you in awhile, and yes if you have to know, we are a little sad."  
  
"I am sorry that I didn't get to see you before now Rita, yet I believe all turned well has it not?" Glorfindel was hinting at their conversation after the Council.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it did. I got to accept a few things and am learning how to....oh no, training. What will I do now Elladan is gone? My training can't just stop."  
  
"Is there no one who would be able to aid you in your training during Elladan's absence?" Glorfindel asked.  
  
Rita had to think for awhile before she came up with an answer. "Maybe I could ask Boromir, he did offer but I declined because Elladan was teaching me already."  
  
Glorfindel nodded and looked at Arwen, who was still looking very glum. She hadn't followed the conversation at all. Suddenly he came up with an idea "I have a plan that will get your minds of the subject of being left behind."  
  
Arwen became interested. "Really, what would you have in mind Glorfindel?"  
  
"I was going to meet the prince of Mirkwood to ride this morning, but why don't you join us. It will make you forget about Elladan and Estel, and it would give us the pleasure of riding with two beautiful maidens."  
  
"Give who the pleasure of riding with two beautiful maidens Glorfindel?" asked Legolas, who just appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Us, dear prince, I was trying to convince Arwen and Rita to join is this morning."  
  
"Why Glorfindel what a good idea, I should have come up with that myself much earlier. That would make the ride more fun indeed." Legolas nodded his approval.  
  
Arwen accepted, wanting to go on some kind of adventure, but Rita was reeling. "Whoa, hold it right there. You mean riding, as in riding a horse. A horse, as in a big animal that is able to kill you if he wanted to? That kind of riding?"  
  
Glorfindel nodded and hid a smile "Indeed that is the kind of riding, but horses are really not that dangerous."  
  
Rita snorted. "Not dangerous, not dangerous, a horse is able to trample you to death if you make a wrong movement. There is no way I'm going to ride a horse nuh uh."  
  
Legolas started to meddle in the discussion. "Surely you aren't afraid of horses Rita? I thought you were braver than that."  
  
"Hey" Rita said indignantly "I'm brave when it comes to certain things. Just now when it comes to horses, they're so big and.." Rita couldn't think of another word.  
  
"It will be alright Rita" stated Arwen "riding is very easy."  
  
Rita sent her a disbelieving look and was about to say something when Glorfindel interrupted. "If you wish Rita, you can ride my horse Asfaloth (that is how his horse is called right?) he is very gentle with his steps and when I command him to carry you, he will not throw you of."  
  
"You should take his offer Rita" said Arwen "for it is a rare thing for Glorfindel to let somebody other then him ride Asfaloth."  
  
"Yes Rita" said Legolas as he joined them in order to make Rita go with them "You'll see that it will be much easier than you think."  
  
Rita pondered over this for a long time before she answered them. "Well, alright. But I better survive this without any incidents you hear. My ribs have endured enough pain for this month."  
  
The three elves smiled, they had succeeded. "And I have to change into something else" Rita added. "Cause no way I'm gonna ride in a dress. Just give me ten minutes ok?" Not awaiting an answer she rushed to her room and found her training clothes.  
  
They were lying there fresh and clean, for the maid would wash them every day. She quickly changed clothes and pulled her hair together in order to keep it out of her face. She started to run towards the diningroom again when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oof, oh I'm sorry."  
  
"'Tis of no matter Rita" said Boromir, who turned out to be the one she bumped into.  
  
"Oh Boromir, I wanted to ask you something." Rita said.  
  
"How can I be of service to you Rita?" he asked her.  
  
"Well you probably heard that Elladan left on a scouting trip and if you hadn't heard I guess you know now. Anyway, with Elladan gone I have nobody to train with and I have a lot to learn, so I wanted to ask you."  
  
"You wanted to ask me if I would train with you" Boromir finished her sentence.  
  
Rita grinned sheepishly at him. "Yeah, that's exactly what I wanted to ask you."  
  
"I would be happy to train with you Rita, as I have offered it to you before. It is important for you to know how to defend yourself, as this quest will be dangerous."  
  
"That's what Gandalf said as well."  
  
"Gandalf is wise Rita, if he said it is important than we will see it done. When do you want to start training?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to ride with Glorfindel, Legolas and Arwen now" Rita grimaced "but maybe we can train afterwards."  
  
"Then I will see you when you return" Boromir said "Now you shouldn't keep your companions leaving, go."  
  
"Thanks Boromir" Rita yelled to him as she ran down the stairs and into the diningroom.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to comment on her tardiness but Rita spoke sooner than he did. "Sorry, I know I'm late, but I had a run-in with Boromir, literally, and he agreed to train with me."  
  
Glorfindel smiled "I am happy that has been taken care of, now let's go to the stables."  
  
As the four left they walked past the hobbits and Pippin shouted out. "Oy Rita, you're not having breakfast with us? Ouch" he said when Merry hit his head.  
  
"Don't mind him Rita, he is just a very rude hobbit." Merry said.  
  
"It's not that Merry, it's just she has been eating breakfast every day. I was just surprised I was."  
  
Rita smiled "It's ok Pippin, I already had breakfast today but I'll eat with you guys tomorrow ok?  
  
Pippin nodded, and the group started to walk towards the stables again, while Rita waved at he hobbits.  
  
"They have grown quite fond of you." noted Arwen.  
  
"I guess" said Rita "But I like them too. They're really sweet and funny, they always seem to cheer me up."  
  
"Hobbits are amazing creatures" Glorfindel mixed in the discussion "Have you met Frodo's uncle yet, Bilbo Baggings?"  
  
"No, I don't believe I have, is he a nice hobbit?" she asked.  
  
"Bilbo is a very kind hobbit, though he is a rascal sometimes." Answered Arwen instead of Glorfindel. "He has been living in Rivendell for a few years now, and still he seems to be able to surprise us all with his actions. You should meet him Rita, I'm sure you'll like him."  
  
"I'll just have to go and see him then" Rita said as they all stood still as they had reached the stables. "Uhm guys, do I really have to go with you. I mean I could find Boromir and have some extra training."  
  
"No Rita, you're not getting out of this" laughed Legolas.  
  
"Well I could try" she muttered under her breath.  
  
"I heard that you know."  
  
"Stupid elven hearing" she muttered.  
  
"I heard that too."  
  
"I know you heard that Legolas, you were supposed to."  
  
Arwen and Glorfindel laughed at their antics. "Come now" interrupted Glorfindel "Let us get the horses."  
  
Glorfindel and Legolas went into the stables to prepare four horses as Arwen and Rita waited outside. Arwen was giving Rita a peptalk.  
  
"It will be alright Rita, riding is very easy. You just have to sit and hold on, the horse will do the rest. Besides, you will be riding Asfaloth, he is a grand horse. He is very strong, fast and is as white as snow, yet he is very gentle for it's rider. Especially if Glorfindel asks him to."  
  
Rita just nodded, too distracted to listen. When she saw the horses she paled a little. They were so big!  
  
Glorfindel walked towards her leading two horses. One of them was brown so that could only mean that the other one was Asfaloth. Rita gulped, he was the biggest of all four. She saw that Arwen and Legolas had already mounted and Glorfindel was waiting for her.  
  
"Asfaloth will not hurt you Rita, I have told him you are a beginner and he has promised me he will be very gentle with you."  
  
"He did, did he?"  
  
"Indeed he did, and Asfaloth always stays true to his word." Asfaloth made a snorting sound and moved his head up and down in order to empower this statement.  
  
Were she in any other mood, Rita would have laughed at this, but right now she was plain scared. "I can't do this" she uttered.  
  
"Yes you can Rita" Glorfindel reassured her "I have even given Asfaloth a saddle and reins, you will be fine." With that he just lifted Rita and put her on top of Asfaloth.  
  
Once on the horse, Rita froze. This was not what she was expecting. She started when Asfaloth started to move, she hadn't noticed when the others stared to walk. *Oh boy, this is not good* She clung to the reins.  
  
"Do not clutch the reins to tight Rita" tutored Glorfindel "for it hurts Asfaloth when you do that."  
  
Asfaloth neighed and stomped his feet. Rita awkwardly patted the horse's neck as she released her clutch. "Sorry, good horsy, just don't throw me off ok, good horsy." She was very nervous.  
  
At this Legolas burst out laughing and Rita whipped around to face him. "Oh don't you start laughing you evil elf, you have probably been riding for centuries, this is the first time I'm near a horse, not to mention riding one."  
  
"I'm sorry Rita, but it's just" he burst out in laughter again "the way you talk to the horse. Like you fear this day will be your last."  
  
"I can't help it if I'm a little scared ok, so back of or I'll.."  
  
"You'll do what?" Legolas challenged her.  
  
"Or I'll, I'll, I'll do something very evil I still have to think of. All I know my revenge will be sweet, and you'll regret laughing at me."  
  
"Oh really" Legolas taunted "Just see if you survive this ride" He grinned evilly "Noro Lim" he shouted out and all the horses, including Asfaloth, started to run.  
  
Rita resisted the urge to scream, she wouldn't give Legolas that satisfaction. She just closed her eyes and held on waiting to fall of.  
  
She opened her eyes after a minute as she still found herself on Asfaloth's back. The horse was running next to Arwen's horse and he was keeping his movements as fluent as possible, in turn to help her as much as he could.  
  
Rita felt herself relax as she started to trust Asfaloth and looked at Arwen. She had a joyful look on her face and she smiled at Rita. "You're doing great" she yelled at Rita and Rita just beamed back at her.  
  
Legolas and Glorfindel were far ahead of them, both racing as hard as they could. Rita turned to Arwen. "Shall we catch up with those two?" she asked. Arwen nodded and said.  
  
"Just say the words Noro Lim to Asfaloth, he'll know to speed up."  
  
So Rita did as Arwen said "Noro Lim Asfaloth, Noro Lim" she called to the horse and to her amazement Asfaloth's strides were getting bigger. He sped up and soon they were near Glorfindel and Legolas, Arwen was not far behind.  
  
"Hey you slowpokes" Rita yelled "catch me if you can. I'll race you to those trees." She pointed out some trees in front of them.  
  
The two male elves took that challenge as they tried to keep up with her. But none of the horses possessed the speed of Asfaloth. Rita laughed excitedly as she won the race, but began to worry when she noticed she had to stop.  
  
"Whoa horsy, nice horsy, just stop ok? Whoa now, hold on , whoa slow down, we won the race, you can slow down now."  
  
To her relief Asfaloth stopped running, while he was neighing loudly like he was outing a scream of victory.  
  
Suddenly Legolas was beside her. "That was an interesting tactic to slow down Rita, begging a horse to stop."  
  
"It worked didn't it?" Rita asked, and Legolas couldn't help but agree. She turned to Glorfindel. "Thanks for loaning Asfaloth to me Glorfindel, he's truly a magnificent horse."  
  
They turned back to the direction of Rivendell as Glorfindel answered. "I know, I am lucky to have found a friend so strong and wise as Asfaloth. He has saved me more then once from danger."  
  
The group rode in silence until Rita saw Boromir walking ahead of them, not far from the main building. "Would you mind if I get off, here. I'm going to train with Boromir now."  
  
"That's fine Rita" Glorfindel answered "I will take care of Asfaloth."  
  
"Great, hey Boromir" she hollered "wait up"  
  
Boromir looked up and smiled when he recognized Rita. "I believe you have enjoyed yourself, have you not?" he asked.  
  
"It was fantastic, I beat Legolas at a race." She stuck out her tongue towards Legolas, who decided to be immature and stuck his tongue out towards her as well.  
  
"Really Legolas" said Arwen "You act as if you are a child instead of 2731 (don't know if that's correct)."  
  
Rita just gaped at Legolas. *Ok I knew elves were immortal but 2731 years old??? That was so, so old!* She was just happy to see that Boromir was having the same reaction.  
  
The elves just laughed, they were used to these kinds of reactions.  
  
Suddenly realized something. "I don't wanna know how old Elladan is, do I.?"  
  
"That depends on how you look at it, Elladan is 2839 (again I don't know if this is true) years old, only a little over a century older than Legolas." Arwen answered her.  
  
"Oh boy," Rita murmured "I'm going out with a guy 2821 years older than me. And I thought my world was weird."  
  
"You'll get used to it Rita" Glorfindel consoled her "To the elves age means very little. But why don't you get of Asfaloth so you can start your training?"  
  
"Yeah, good idea" Rita nodded and looked from Asfaloth to the ground, then from the ground to Asfaloth.  
  
"Is there a problem?" asked Glorfindel.  
  
Rita turned red from embarrassment "Well, it's just, I mean" Rita stammered, but when she Legolas smirk she just blurted out "I don't know how to get of ok, and don't you laugh you evil elf!" she pointed at Legolas who was barely able to hold on as he was laughing so loud.  
  
Boromir helped her out. "That's no problem Rita." And he just lifted her of Asfaloth and put her on the ground.  
  
Rita smiled at Boromir and petted Asfaloth before she made her way to Legolas. A devious smile started to form on her face. "Noro Lim!" she yelled at the horse and the horse spurted off.  
  
Legolas was unable to hold on because he was too busy laughing and Rita grinned when he fell on the ground with a satisfying thump.  
  
At this everyone burst out laughing while Legolas yelled words in Elvish, which Rita supposed were curses.  
  
"You must say she got you good" said Glorfindel while he wiped the tears of laughter from his face.  
  
"Yes Legolas" taunted Arwen "She did warn you for her revenge."  
  
Rita was laughing very loud when Legolas stormed towards her. She got a picture in her mind of her father storming towards her like that when she had angered him and did the one thing she knew to do. She lifted her head defiantly and waited for a strike.  
  
She didn't notice that Legolas stopped as soon as he saw her look darken and her defiant stance. *She is waiting for me to hit her* he realized *What has she been through if she just waits for someone to hit her?*  
  
The same thoughts were going through the heads of Arwen, Boromir and Glorfindel. They all looked at the girl; she was standing proudly, head held high.  
  
Legolas decided to do something else; he hugged her. Rita was shocked. Here she was, waiting to get smacked and he hugged her. She looked at him and saw a grin on his face.  
  
"I deserved that Rita, you really got me. Just don't do that again ok?" he smiled down at the confused girl.  
  
A smile started to form on Rita's face as well. "You did had it coming, but I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
"Nothing but my pride Rita, I haven't fallen of a horse since I was 526 years old."  
  
"So we're ok?" she asked.  
  
"Didn't I just say that? But I'll leave you be now, you have a training to start. Only I believe that my horse has ran on to the stables."  
  
"That is not a problem Legolas" Arwen said "Just climb on my horse and we'll ride together." Legolas nodded and jumped on the horse.  
  
"I'll see you tonight Rita" said Arwen and they soon disappeared.  
  
Rita turned to Boromir and said "You ready, just let me get my sword ok?" she ran to her room and back to Boromir in a matter of a minute. "Now" she panted "let's get going."  
  
She led Boromir to the clearing and noticed his silence. "What's wrong Boromir, if you changed your mind about teaching me just say so and I'll find someone else, I mean I wouldn't want to be a burden to you."  
  
"Oh no Rita, it's no burden at all, I was just wondering why you did that."  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Wait for Legolas to strike you." he said "I know he wasn't going to strike you really, but you acted as if he would. Why did you just stand there and wait and did you not defend yourself?"  
  
Rita was a little overwhelmed at his questions, but then remembered that Elladan told her that she said she was used to it, and that Boromir wondered if she was used to pain or abuse. "It's an instinct." she said.  
  
"What, to get hit is an instinct?" his voice was tainted with the sound of disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, an instinct ok? I just don't wanna talk about it, can we start the training now?"  
  
Boromir nodded and soon they were training very hard. He was slightly impressed of the skill she had already learned in such a short time.  
  
After giving a final blow, which made the sword fly out of her hands he stopped. "I believe that's enough for today. You did a very good job Rita."  
  
"A good job?" she asked "The sword flew from my hands, what can be good about that" she picked up her sword from the ground.  
  
"You did very well, especially considering you were battling against a man who has years of experience while you have only been learning for a week. Now go to your chamber and rest."  
  
"Yes Boromir" she said and saluted him, laughing while she ran to her room.  
  
Boromir just stared after her, wondering about her mood changes and the things she could have been through that would make her look as dark as she did before with Legolas. He sighed, he had much to think about.  
  
~~~~  
  
Rita noticed it was late in the afternoon when she readied her bath. Her muscles were aching from all the unusual movements she had made that day. She sighed as she slid into the hot water.  
  
She started to think about her day. Elladan leaving, the riding, the prank, the sudden wave of her past and last but not least, her training with Boromir and his questions.  
  
She could tell he meant well, but she didn't trust him enough yet to let him in on her secret. She dried herself of and put on a very simple dress, it almost felt like a big T-shirt to her. A T-shirt that reached till over her knees.  
  
While sitting on the bed she was waiting for Arwen, but she couldn't help her eyes from closing. When Arwen knocked on her door later on, she found a sleeping Rita.  
  
She smiled and covered her with a blanket. She kissed Rita's forehead. "Sleep well, my friend, sleep well." She whispered before she left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Long chapter, but I think it was crap. If you agree let me know. If you disagree let me know as well. I love reviews!!!!! 


	15. Arriving and leaving

Hey everybody, I have so much fun writing this fic, it's a way of release to me of all the tension of this year. I really wanna graduate so the stress is horrible :-(  
  
Again I want to thank all my reviewers, without you I wouldn't continue this fic  
  
Letylyf: Happy to see you liked the start, I hope you reach this chapter soon so you can read this thank you note.  
  
Elvish princes: I do know what you mean. I love long chapters as well!!  
  
Rosa: I surprised you didn't I? Well I surprised myself too, cause I thought I was writing a Legolas/OC fic, destiny decided otherwise.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: You like this fic!!! I'm so happy now, but me talented?? I don't know about that yet. It's decent but not terrific.  
  
Bina: Thanks for reviewing once again, it really means a lot to me.  
  
Punkpunk: Strawberries. . . . it's your fault I'll never be able to eat them without associating it with Elladan. Hmpf, because you are such a wonderful reviewer I'll forgive you. Love your motto! Mine is so boring compared to yours. It goes like this: Always stay true to yourself and don't let others or their opinions get in the way of that. BAH boring!! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Blackstardust: I know everybody suspects about her past. There is a good reason for that too. If you examine my chapters again, you will see that Rita gives herself away because of her eyes. There is a pain and wisdom (far beyond her age) in them so touchable that everybody notices. That and her comment that she was used to 'it'. Hope I cleared that up for ya.  
  
Crystal Rose Heart: You really I'm too critical? Guess I'll take your word for it. About her instinct. You may have noticed that though people suspect, she hasn't told anyone but Elladan. In my opinion Rita only tells those she completely trust. So it will stay hidden (for now) *Hands oxyganmask* hope you can breathe again ;)  
  
Ithilwen: If you love long chapters you will like this one as well. As for my exams *winces* I don't have the results yet but I don't have a good feeling about them. Thank you so much for asking  
  
DISCLAIMER: All you recognize from Tolkien's books are his, the rest are mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rita sat under a tree at the trainingspot, waiting for Boromir to show up. It had been two weeks since Elladan had left and she had experienced a lot of things. She closed her eyes and smiled when she thought of them.  
  
First of all, there was training. Boromir was a good teacher, and Rita started to like him better after every practice. Though he could be a bit gruff at some times, he really had a big heart. He was endlessly patient and after that one time, he never bothered her with questions. He seemed to know that she wasn't ready to tell him and respected that.  
  
They would meet eachother every day after lunch to train for a few hours and though she was getting better every day, she had not been able to beat him. . . yet.  
  
Rita would eat breakfast every morning with the hobbits and was getting very close to them all, but still Pippin was the one she felt closest to. The two of them had been on an adventure or two in those two weeks.  
  
There had been that time when Pippin had suggested they would cook a second breakfast together, since the first time they prepared a meal together went so well too. So of they went, to the kitchen.  
  
Once they got there it was deserted, not weird when you reckoned that lunch was still hours away. They decided to bake cookies. How they had gotten to that idea only heaven knew, but they got it.  
  
After assembling the right ingredients, they had started to make the dough. The only problem was that they couldn't keep themselves from eating it. Soon there wasn't enough to actually make cookies, so they decided to prepare another load of dough, only to promise that this batch would make it as cookies.  
  
Which one of them started it is still undecided, but the fact remains that Rita and Pippin were suddenly involved in a full flour throwing war.  
  
Rita still grinned when she remembered the reaction of the cook as she saw the damage to her kitchen. She just opened her mouth a couple of times and closed it again; she looked a lot like a fish. After she had recovered, she had made them clean the kitchen. Not so fun, but hey it was worth it.  
  
Then there was the time that she, Pippin and Merry had decided to look at some maps, which resided in the library of Elrond. They stared at the map intently, pointing out several regions.  
  
First they searched for the Shire. On the map it seemed so small that the hobbits were amazed. They found Rivendell as well as Gondor, the home of Boromir. Not far beyond that was Mordor, their ultimate destination.  
  
After an hour of studying the maps Rita and Pippin were bored, but Merry seemed intent of absorbing every detail. So Pippin and her decided to have some fun.  
  
They had found some paper and charcoal and started to draw pictures. Rita couldn't draw if her life depended on it, but Pippin was actually good.  
  
He would draw everybody they had met, exaggerating certain aspects of their characteristics. So you could see elves with ears like Dumbo and dwarves with beards that reached the ground. The one that had made Rita fall off her seat laughing was the drawing of Gandalf.  
  
In this drawing he was probably scolding Pippin, because his frown was so deep and his mouth was wide open as if he were yelling. Imagine her reaction when Gandalf chose exactly THAT moment to walk in. Rita believed that he was still confused about the reason she was laughing so loud. Pippin was wise enough to hide all evidence, of course. He himself had said he was a master at playing tricks.  
  
Rita had gone riding a lot as well. Sometimes with Arwen, sometimes with Glorfindel and sometimes she went alone, but only when she was feeling very courageous.  
  
Glorfindel had given her permission to use Asfaloth whenever she liked to and she started to like horses better now. Once she even rode another horse while Glorfindel rode Asfaloth himself. While riding with Glorfindel, she would talk to him about everything. Actually, she asked him tons of questions and he answered her.  
  
At the end of the two weeks, she was now fully informed about the Nazgul or Black Riders as they were called. Rita now understood why Elladan's mission was so important. Also Glorfindel had started to teach her a little bit of Sindarin.  
  
She was learning it quickly, as she had a good memory. The only thing that had stopped her from doing really well in school had been her father and the sacrifices she had to make. But that didn't bother her on Middle Earth.  
  
It started out with normal things like: hello, goodbye, friend, etc. Soon that evolved into whole sentences and elvish expressions.  
  
Arwen also helped out in that territory. While they would spend time together, Arwen would talk in Sindarin sometimes in order to help Rita learn it. Arwen would also teach her words that Rita was too embarrassed to ask Glorfindel, like I love you.  
  
She and Arwen would mostly talk while they were getting ready for dinner. Every night Arwen would come to her room to help her get ready. They would talk about how much they missed their loves, and how hard it would be in the future.  
  
Especially Arwen was sad about that, so Rita made her a promise. She vowed to Arwen that she would let no harm come to Aragorn. Not while she was alive and breathing.  
  
Arwen had fallen silent at that and hugged her, not finding the words to express herself, but Rita knew that she was grateful for the offer.  
  
Dinner was often uneventful. Sometimes she would sit at the table of Elrond and discuss her training and certain things about her world with both Gandalf as Elrond. The latter seemed to be amazed at the fact that medicine was so advanced.  
  
She would sit with the hobbits as well and she was delighted to meet Frodo's uncle. Bilbo Baggins was indeed a very interesting hobbit and Rita enjoyed listening to his stories, drinking in as much as she could.  
  
Sometimes Gloin, father of Gimli, who had been on this adventure with him, joined him. Together they would tell the story of their adventure together, while they reminisced about the past. Gimli would listen as well, though he heard the story very often.  
  
Legolas she saw very little after their famous ride together, but when she did the two would joke around, throwing comments back and forth. Rita imagined that this was how an older brother would be like and thanked God that she didn't have one.  
  
The meeting that had touched Rita very much was the one with Fioma, the girl she had saved from Andor.  
  
Rita had been walking in the garden one morning when Fioma passed by. Once she had recognized Rita, Fioma had fallen to her knees while madly apologizing for any trouble she had caused. Rita had been astonished. Never before had anyone expressed his or her gratitude in such a manner.  
  
She helped her up and the two had a long conversation about how it all started a well as they talked about every day things. Arwen would join them often and the three would walk around the gardens talking non-stop and laughing. Fioma too, helped her in learning Sindarin.  
  
Suddenly she felt a shadow fall over her and opened her eyes to see Boromir towering over her. "I am sorry I'm late Rita, but I was held up by Gandalf. He wished to discuss certain matters with me."  
  
"It's ok Boromir" Rita said "I'm not angry, actually you gave me some time to think."  
  
Boromir nodded. "Well then, if you are finished thinking we could start training." He laughed when Rita jumped up, very eager to start. The day before she had been very close at beating him and she were very inclined to win this time.  
  
They circled eachother, swords drawn, each looking for the opportunity to strike. Boromir was the first one to attack, but Rita saw this coming and blocked his move easily. While time passed, their fight began to become fiercer.  
  
The draw of first blood would declare the winner. For a long time nothing but the clashing of swords was heard and Rita thought she would never find a way to defeat her teacher.  
  
Then she saw her chance. Boromir had lowered his arm to far and so his left side was somewhat unprotected. She struck fast, knowing a chance like this would not represent itself again. With deadly accuracy she nicked his shoulder, drawing blood.  
  
Boromir was very surprised he had last, but soon yielded. "You have won Rita, you have shown yourself a worthy adversary." Rita just beamed.  
  
Both started when applause was heard from behind them. They both spun around and Rita gasped at what she saw. "Elladan" she cried out while running towards him, flinging herself in his already opened arms. "Your back!"  
  
Elladan just spun her around and held her tightly until he put her on the ground. "I missed you Rita and I feel I must congratulate you on you're victory just now. You have become very skilled with the sword." He then turned to Boromir. "I must thank you for continuing Rita's lessons Lord Boromir."  
  
Boromir just shook his head. "'Twas of no matter Lord Elladan, for I had offered to teach her so she would be able to hold her own in battle." He turned to Rita. "You fought very well today Rita, but do not let this victory go to your head. It will be the last one, for I'll be more on guard when we next meet."  
  
Rita smiled "Just say what you want to Boromir. You know I beat you and you can't stand it, besides after all the times you won from me it was time I won for a change."  
  
"Perhaps" was all he would say. "But now I shall leave you to yourselves, you must have a lot to talk about." And he walked away.  
  
Rita turned to Elladan again, her heart fluttering while she took in his features. "How did you know we were here?" she asked him.  
  
"Arwen told me, a second before she clung to Aragorn with no intention to let him go." He grinned, when he remembered that she flung herself so wildly at him that Aragorn had fell on the ground.  
  
Then Rita remembered her lessons of Sindarin and said "Cormamin lindua ele lle" (My heart sings to see thee)  
  
Elladan's eyes widened as he heard her speak. "Where did you learn to say that?" he inquired.  
  
"Glorfindel taught me, and Arwen and Fioma too. You like?" she clutched onto his neck even tighter. "I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too Rita, more than you can ever imagine. The time we have left until you leave for the quest seems short."  
  
Rita nodded. "We have nine more days, we can spend those together."  
  
"Indeed" Elladan said and he bent down to kiss her when Elrohir interrupted them.  
  
Both lovers jumped when the rustling of leaves was heard and Rita blushed when she realized the position Elrohir had found them in. Elladan just shot him a dirty look.  
  
Elrohir ignored his brother. "You do know that diner starts in half an hour right? I believe father will not be pleased when you will be late." He smirked.  
  
Rita let Elladan go sighing. "Then I have to get going. Cause with Aragorn back, I doubt that Arwen remembers to help me get dressed so I'll have to do it myself."  
  
"I will go with you." Elladan quickly said and wanted to walk with her when Elrohir stopped him.  
  
"Brother, if you do not go to your room now and get ready for dinner I'll be forced to tell about a certain incident of which I'm sure you do not want her to hear."  
  
Rita cocked an eyebrow at Elrohir when she saw Elladan turn white and then red. "What kind of incident?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Well. . . " Elrohir started, but he was soon interrupted by his brother.  
  
"Dina" (be silent) "I will go with you."  
  
"Elladan, Elladan." Rita said in a singsong voice "What could possibly have happened that causes for you to tell your brother to be silent. Come on, it can't be that embarrassing."  
  
"You understood what he said Rita?" Elrohir asked her.  
  
Elladan answered in her place. "Glorfindel and Arwen have been teaching her Sindarin brother, now we must watch what we say in her presence."  
  
"Oh, so now I can't say Lle maa quel (you look good) to her anymore without her understanding." When he saw that she turned a shade of red he winked at her. Elrohir faked pain when Elladan hit his arm.  
  
"Watch your mouth brother, find your own love, this one is mine." This caused Rita to grow even redder, so she decided to escape while she could. She gave Elladan a short kiss, waved at Elrohir and ran to her room.  
  
As she had expected, Arwen was not there so she took a quick bath and chose a gown to wear herself. This time she chose a simple green one and fought with her hair to get it untangled. She was able to reach the diningroom before dinner began and took a seat next to Merry.  
  
"You're late" stated Pippin "Dinner almost started already. Where have you been? Ouch!" Pippin cast a dark look in Merry's direction. Rita guessed that he had kicked the younger hobbit.  
  
"Don't mind my nephew Rita" said Frodo "it is none of our business" at this he gave Pippin a pointed look "to know why you were late."  
  
Rita grinned. "It's ok to ask Frodo, I have nothing to hide. Elladan is back." She got a dreamy look on her face.  
  
The hobbits gave eachother knowing looks. For the past two weeks they had figured out that there was a strong bond between their friend and the son of Elrond, perhaps even as strong as love.  
  
"I am happy for you Lady Rita" said Sam "for I believe we have all noticed that you missed him greatly."  
  
"That I did Sam" Rita agreed "But I better get used to it cause we will be leaving in nine days." The hobbits fell silent at that. It seemed so far away at first but it was closing at a very fast rate. Especially Frodo fell silent and Rita couldn't help but pity the brave hobbit.  
  
The rest of the meal was spent in silence, Rita had seen Elladan and Elrohir enter but found no time to speak with them. After she excused herself she walked to the garden, waiting for Elladan to show up.  
  
She didn't have to wait long, once she got to 'their' spot she was looking at the waterfall and the moon reflecting in the water when she suddenly was shoved against a tree while lips were roughly pushed against hers.  
  
Rita wanted to protest but soon recognized Elladan and opened her mouth widely to give his tongue the room he requested. The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours until she felt her lungs burn with the need of oxygen and broke it. "Hello to you too" she panted.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for two weeks, I have missed you so."  
  
"I missed you too like I said and I hate to bring this up but I am leaving in nine days Elladan. You will not see me for a much longer period of time than these two weeks."  
  
Elladan groaned "I know Rita, how I wish you wouldn't go." When he saw she was going to protest he added "And I know I cannot convince you to abandon this quest now you have given your word to go, but I have such great fear that you might not return."  
  
"Tula sinome" (come here) Rita whispered and she put his hand on her chest so he could feel her heartbeat. "Feel this? Do you feel my heartbeat? It is my reason for living, YOU are the reason I'm living. Amin mela lle Elladan. (I love you Elladan) The sole thought of you will help me survive anything that is thrown my way." She took a strangled breath, what she was about to say hurt her.  
  
"But if I were to die on this quest you must promise me something. Promise me you will not die of grief, I will not be able to bear the responsibility of yet another death. Promise me you will find happiness again with someone else." She looked deeply into his eyes while she pleaded this.  
  
A tear slid down Elladan's cheek. His voice was hoarse when he answered her. "How can I promise you these things when I know I will not be able to live without you. I love you more than life itself."  
  
Rita kissed the salt from his cheek and whispered "Then I just have to make sure I'll survive won't I?" and pulled him towards her, engulfing him in a hug.  
  
"Indeed you should melamin (my love)." And he kissed her squarely on the lips. It was a soft kiss, a gentle one, and full of promise and love. It lasted a long time before they finally parted and without saying a word they started to walk back to the main building.  
  
Elladan kissed her one last time before she walked into her room. "I will see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow" was all Rita was able to say before he left. She fell on her bed and closed her eyes as she remembered the things said that evening. Never before had she expected to be brave enough to tell him that she loved him. She smiled when she remembered what he had called her; melamin. She fell asleep with happy thoughts in mind.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next nine days were hectic ones. Preparations were made and everybody was running around. For Rita the matter of clothing came up. She only had one pair of pants and sweats, and that wouldn't be enough for the journey to Mordor. Dresses were unacceptable as they restricted movement and made fighting much harder.  
  
Arwen came with the solution for this problem. She and Fioma gathered soft but warm materials and took Rita's measurements. Then the three women gathered around and thought of all the clothing needed.  
  
"Well there should be at least two pair of trousers, besides the one you already have. Two warm shirts as well." Arwen stated.  
  
"What of good solid boots?" added Fioma "You will be walking great lengths, so you shall need them."  
  
Rita nodded. "That all sounds good, but what I'm more worried about is uhm. . ." She turned a bit red "undergarments. Because if I were to get hurt and needed to be healed, well lets just say that I would feel much more comfortable with a good bra."  
  
"Bra? What is a bra?" asked Fioma.  
  
*Oh boy, how do I explain this?* "Well a bra is. . . wait I'll try to draw one for you." She grabbed a piece of paper and started to draw. "You see, a bra supports the breasts so they won't be in the way while moving. It is just a piece of material kept in place by a strap over each shoulder and tied around ones back. But it should be of a soft material, one that wouldn't scrape my skin."  
  
When she finished her drawing and explanation Fioma nodded. "I believe I understand what it is what you want, I think I can make one for you if you wish."  
  
"That would be great Fioma, you turned out to be a good friend."  
  
"It was the least I could do for you have saved my life and I am deeply in your debt."  
  
Rita sighed, they had been over this before. "You are not in my debt Fioma, it was a natural thing to do. Anybody would have helped out in a situation like that."  
  
Fioma wanted to protest but caught the warning look Arwen gave her, so she let the matter drop. So instead of that she returned to the subject at hand. "Winter will be upon us soon, so you will have to have warm clothing as well."  
  
"Yes" added Arwen "I have already been weaving a warm cloak for you, as well as making you a warm scarf to tie around your neck. I would have made a pair of gloves as well, but I didn't know the size of your hands."  
  
"Arwen that's too much. You don't have to go through all that trouble for me." protested Rita.  
  
"It is not a trouble at all mellonamin (my friend), for I was making one for myself, yet you need it more than I do. Now stop protesting and accept my gifts, as daughter of the Lord of Rivendell I command it."  
  
Now Rita knew Arwen was serious because Arwen had never used the power of her title against her. She bowed her head. "If you really want me to have these items then I am very thankful for them. I will be honored to wear the clothes you made me Arwen."  
  
The she-elf just smiled and for the next few hours the chattering of three maidens was heard. Sometimes in Sindarin, but mostly in the Common language.  
  
Training went on every day, Boromir felt very strongly about her keeping up her skill. Elladan would usually join them during these sessions and make comments about what she should do. Then the dreaded last day began.  
  
Rita had made a pact with Boromir to forget training for that day. He understood she wanted to spend all her time with Elladan. She had asked Glorfindel if she could borrow Asfaloth and he too gave his approval. The day was set. They would eat breakfast, ride, have lunch in Rivendell and then they would do anything they wanted to.  
  
Rita was up early that morning, before sunrise even. She got dressed in a simple blue dress. When there was a knock on the door she half expected it to be Elladan, but when she opened her door Fioma and Arwen were standing in front of her both carrying a pile of stuff. She quickly let them in and all the stuff was thrown on the bed.  
  
"We knew you would be spending this day with Elladan so we decided to bring this early." said Arwen. "Now see what we have arranged for you."  
  
"This" said Fioma "is a good backpack. It is made of a strong material that can resist water. So when it gets wet, your clothes will not."  
  
Here Arwen took over. "We have arranged for you these two trousers" she unfolded one "you should try this to see how it fits."  
  
Rita quickly changed into the trousers and they were a perfect fit. She smiled and changed back into her dress. The trousers were both made of a thick material, yet it was soft and supple. They were a very dark tint of blue almost black.  
  
While Rita admired the trousers Fioma continued. "I have been able to make two bra's, as you call them. I made them of the softest leather I could find. Also I made a short shirt to wear over it, made of the same material."  
  
The bra's were indeed soft, yet they were also strong. They were made much like a sportsbra. The short shirt Fioma had made resembled a tube top. It was sleeveless and covered her until her midriff. "Thanks Fioma" Rita said "This is exactly what I meant." Fioma's huge smile made her happy.  
  
Arwen started to talk again. "We have made you two shirts with short sleeves and one with long sleeves. Also we have found you this cardigan that you will be able to wear over the shirts with short sleeves." Arwen took a breath.  
  
"To finish your outfit we have found you the most comfortable yet strong boots there were. They are made of the softest leather so they will form to your feet as you walk on them. These thin socks are all that you will have to wear in them."  
  
"You needed a good and warm bedroll as well, so we have arranged for that too" said Fioma. "We also gathered a few necessary items such as a hairbrush, hairbands and soap. We received this small bag from Lord Elrond to give to you. In it are some medicinal herbs and a needle and thread if there is need for stitching. A light plate and some utensils have been donated by the cook and three candles by the maids. "  
  
"And finally, to finish your ensemble, the cloak, scarf and gloves I have made you." said Arwen "May they keep you warm in times of cold."  
  
Rita couldn't help but laugh when she saw all the stuff on her bed. "This is great and I can't thank you enough, but how am I going to get all that in that backpack. Especially if you think about the rations I will have to carry as well."  
  
But the elves had been prepared for that. With great ease they neatly folded all clothing, leaving out a bra, the tube top and a pair of socks, and fitted it in the backpack. The cloak, boots and bedroll were put on the chair. Her favorite sweater and leggings were already clean and ready to be worn the next day.  
  
"Now we will leave you to enjoy your day as I intend to enjoy mine." with that Arwen left but Fioma lingered for a minute.  
  
"You are the bravest woman I have ever met Rita" she stated "for I would have never dared to take such a journey." and then she too left.  
  
Rita smiled at the generosity of her friends, they had provided her with everything they could think of, even thinking of small things like soap. She was too exited to wait so she decided to wake Elladan herself.  
  
He had showed her where his room was a couple of days before and then she had done something rather sneaky. She stole one of his shirts. Rita walked over to the closet and grabbed the shirt, folding it neatly and placed it at the bottom of her pack. She needed to have something of his to cling onto.  
  
Walking softly down the hall she knocked on the door. When there was no reply she opened the door and found Elladan still asleep.  
  
She was startled at first when she saw him lying with his eyes open but soon remembered the fact that it was very normal for an elf to sleep like that. His eyes looked so empty, if his chest wasn't moving up and down, she would have sworn he was dead.  
  
Gently shaking him, she tried to wake him up. But it didn't help. Then she started to kiss his face, placing soft butterflykisses on it. This did wake him up.  
  
Rita watched as his eyes started to fill with emotions and smiled as she saw him blink as if he was making sure she was actually there. " 'Quel amrun melamin. (Good morning my love) Did you sleep well?"  
  
Elladan stretched. "Yes I did love, though I do not mind to wake in such a manner." He tried to pull her down for a kiss but Rita hung back.  
  
"Nuh uh," she said. "You are going to get dressed and you are going to meet me for breakfast." She then saw that he started to pout. "And don't you think you can pull that look on me, I'm not giving in." With that she turned around and left the room heading to the diningroom.  
  
It only took Elladan ten minutes to show up and after they had finished breakfast they walked towards the stables. When they entered Rita called out to Asfaloth and he returned her greeting by neighing. "Good morning my friend" Rita said "Will you let me ride you today?"  
  
Asfaloth's answer was a snort and a nod of his head and while Elladan prepared his own horse, Rita took out the saddle and reins. She wasn't good enough as a rider to go without them.  
  
They rode through Rivendell, side by side, taking in its beauty without saying a word. When they returned the horses to the stables and started to walk back to the main building it was way past lunchtime. So they decided to skip lunch altogether and immediately walked to their spot.  
  
Elladan lay down and Rita rested beside him, her head on his chest. She closed her eyes, mentally memorizing every moment. Time seemed to fly because evening was getting near. Reluctantly they went to prepare for dinner.  
  
Rita was very happy to see Arwen. Even though Arwen was saying goodbye to Aragorn she had found the time in order to help her friend get dressed. She had brought a very beautiful reddish dress, with a lower neckline than Rita was used to and a tight bodice.  
  
Arwen herself wore a beautiful gown as well and gasps were heard when the two walked into the diningroom. Rita smiled and blushed slightly as she was complimented on her beauty while they made there way to Elrond's table.  
  
The first thing Rita did when she got to the table was thanking Elrond for the medicine he had given her. He had only smiled and gave her a nod. Dinner was over in what seemed the blink of an eye and Elrond suggested that the Fellowship would go to their rooms to rest.  
  
Elladan led Rita to her room while Rita told him about the gifts Arwen and Fioma had given her. When they reached her room he stood in the doorway.  
  
Rita pulled him inside and closed the door behind him. "Come in Elladan, now you say for yourself. Hasn't your sister gone a bit overboard with this cloak? Its far too beautiful to travel isn't it?"  
  
"It sure is melamin." But he wasn't looking at the cloak. He drew her in an embrace and felt her sigh as he did so. He kissed he softly, but the kiss soon turned into a deep desperate one. He couldn't get enough while he moved his tongue in her mouth.  
  
Rita held onto him for dear life when the kiss became more passionate. Then she felt his hands starting to undo the bodice of her dress, hands moving gently over the skin that was bared.  
  
A shiver ran down her spine as Elladan started to kiss her neck, softly sucking on her skin. *This is right* she thought *Nothing can feel more perfect than this*  
  
Suddenly he stopped, pulling back from the kiss while staring into her eyes. Rita could clearly see desire flaming in his eyes and saw the question in them.  
  
Not knowing how to answer that in speech, she slipped her hands under his shirt and let them roam around his chest. She could feel his heart beating faster when she did so. Rita lifted the shirt and pulled it over his head, baring his muscled torso.  
  
This was all the encouragement Elladan needed and he slowly pushed her down on the bed, still staring in her eyes.  
  
"I've never done this before." She confessed in a whisper.  
  
"I will be gentle." Was his answer.  
  
As he kissed her again all thoughts left her mind as she surrendered to her strong cravings.  
  
~~**  
  
Hours later she rested her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. What just had happened was better than anything Rita could imagine. Elladan was so gentle and sweet, it had been like she had died and went to heaven.  
  
She started a little when Elladan began to talk. "I am sorry Rita, this should not have happened."  
  
Rita felt like her heart was ripped out and shredded to pieces. "Oh" was all she could muster, tears stinging in her eyed.  
  
Elladan immediately knew what she was thinking and rushed to get to his point. "No Rita do not think that. What happened tonight was wonderful and amazing, but I regret that I put you in danger."  
  
*In danger, how does he mean he put me in danger what is he . . . oh* realization was dawning upon her as Elladan continued.  
  
"We should have waited until after the quest was finished, what if you are now carrying a child Rita, my child. How could you still go on this quest like that? I will never forgive myself if I let anything happen to you because of this night."  
  
"Elladan" she whispered "You couldn't have put me in danger."  
  
"But I just did." he countered.  
  
"No melamin, you didn't. You see" Rita paused, this was harder to say then she had ever felt possible. "I can't carry any children. When I was twelve years old, my father hit me in the stomach several times with a bat causing me to sustain severe injuries. I needed to go to a hospital, a healingroom, and there they fixed whatever they could. But my womb was injured beyond repairs so they had to remove it. Since then I have known I would never have any children of my own." Rita blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
Elladan just drew in a sharp breath. "So not only has he stolen your past, your innocence but your future to have any children as well? He better pray he and I will never meet for I will hurt him beyond recognition." He hugged Rita even closer.  
  
Rita just clung onto him, silently telling him how much she needed him in her life.  
  
"Amin mela lla Rita, whatever did I do to deserve a woman as you?" he softly kissed her and started to stroke her hair again.  
  
"Elladan" Rita asked "Could we go and watch the sunrise?"  
  
"Of course Rita, just get ready and dressed while I change into different clothes. I must get some things from my room as well. I shall collect you in half an hour." He slipped out of bed, got dressed and left the room.  
  
When he had left Rita jumped into action. She took a bath, her last one for a long time, and after her bath she started to get dressed. She put on underwear and her favorite leggings as she fastened her bra and pulled the tube top over it. Then she pulled her sweater over her head and put on her boots. She was just going to brush her hair when Elladan knocked.  
  
"I'm not ready yet." She whispered as she opened the door. "I still have to do my hair."  
  
"Just take your brush and your things with you." Elladan said. "If you want to see the sunrise we must leave now."  
  
He carried her backpack though she protested that she could carry herself and they walked to their special spot. They sat down under the tree and Elladan started to brush her hair. He then braided it in a large, yet refined braid.  
  
Instead of just keeping the hair out of her face like the braids Arwen had made, this braid was keeping all her hair pulled back, so it wouldn't bother her.  
  
When he had finished he rested his chin on her head as they watched the sky turn a shade of pink as the sun had started to shine its first rays of light.  
  
Then he started to speak. "I have some things I want to give you Rita."  
  
"Presents for me?"  
  
He smiled. "Presents indeed." He pulled out her sword in a beautiful sheath and he motioned for her to stand up so he could fasten it in the special belt he had made her.  
  
"I wondered where my sword disappeared to." Rita teased.  
  
"That is not all, for I want you to have this dagger. It was forged especially for me after my first battle with orcs. I now give it to you, hoping that it will bring you the luck it gave me."  
  
Rita was amazed at the beauty of the weapon. The golden hilt decorated with carvings and the blade were shining once the sunlight fell upon it.  
  
Elladan hadn't finished yet. He pulled out a necklace and put it around her neck.  
  
Rita fingered it and found that a ring was hanging on it. She gasped as she saw it. The ring seemed to be made from a strange kind of silver. It was too large for her so that was the reason it was on a chain.  
  
"This ring is the proof of my promise to you." Elladan whispered. "For while I give this to you I bind myself to you. It is a token of my love."  
  
"I can't take this" Rita said "This is too much. The sheath, the dagger and now this ring. . . I don't deser"  
  
She wasn't able to finish her sentence when Elladan silenced her with a kiss. "Do not say you do not deserve this Rita. Because you do, you are the most important thing in the world to me, mella 'en coiamin (love of my life).  
  
They kissed once more before she shouldered her backpack and they went to the courtyard, everybody was waiting for her.  
  
"Well, well" said Legolas "How nice of you to join us."  
  
"Shut up Greenleaf" Rita shot back "We're not that late."  
  
"Only a couple of minutes" added Boromir "Yet that isn't important as Aragorn has not arrived either."  
  
"I am here Boromir" and there he was. Aragorn with Arwen on his arm. "I apologize for my tardiness."  
  
Elrond spoke as all had arrived. "The journey you will take will be long and dangerous, yet remember that the faith of this entire world depends on your succeeding. Now say your good byes and then leave this place for destiny will lead you many miles from here."  
  
Rita looked around only to see a few familiar faces. She waved to Bilbo and Gloin before moving to Glorfindel who was standing there with Asfaloth on his side.  
  
"Namaarie (Farewell) Glorfindel, I hope I will see you soon."  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder and said. "Aa' menle nauva carlen ar' ta hwesta e' ale' quenle. (May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back)  
  
Then she turned to Arwen who was staring at her with a sad look upon her face. She gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "I will keep my promise mellonamin, Aragorn will come back to you." Arwen couldn't say anything, she was too clouded with emotions.  
  
Elrohir was next and when she asked him to take care of his brother and sister he said "I will look after them as I always have done. You just make sure you return for I fear my brother would not survive that."  
  
Rita looked deep in his eyes and promised to do the best she could.  
  
Turning to Elladan was the last thing she did. Though they had said all the needed to she whispered in Sindarin "Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'" (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again)  
  
"Tenna' ento lye omenta" (Until next we meet) was his answer. They rested their foreheads against eachother, both had their eyes closed. After a minute Rita pulled back and joined the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
Legolas was going to make a comment but a cold look given to him by Pippin stopped him from doing that. They were about to leave until they heard a voice cry out "Tampa, stop"  
  
From out of nowhere Fioma ran towards them, a small pack in her hands. "I knew I forgot something yesterday" she panted a little. She handed Rita a watercontainer (I know it's not called that but I can't come up with the correct term)  
  
"You will need to drink on this journey" Fioma said. "That and the cook asked me to give you this pile of food, freshly made this morning."  
  
"Thank you Fioma" Rita said "Can you thank the cook for me as well. Good bye my dear friend."  
  
"Namaarie" was the answer she was given, and the Fellowship left Rivendell and their friends behind, only to walk towards danger.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Finally! Chapter 15 and finally the Fellowship left Rivendell. I realized that if I continued at the pace I was going in they wouldn't be able to leave until after chapter 28 or something. So I adjusted some things and made the time loops. Hope you will still like it. oh also wanted to say that this may contain some errors in spelling or grammar.  
  
English is not my first language and though I can handle it quite well I'm not perfect. Thank God for spellingscontrol. Anyway let me know what you think!!! 


	16. Walking and snow

Hey everybody, sorry it took me a little while to update. I really was going to update everyday (at least that's what I promised myself) but I had a small amount of writer's block. Do not fear, the blockade has been eradicated and I will be able to write once more. . .  
  
Wanna thank the following people:  
  
Arwen-evenstar: Wow, cry AND smile at the same time huh? To answer your question (which I don't mind) my first language is Dutch.  
  
Aurumlupi: Thanks for reviewing again and for the info on the water skin. About that uterus removal thing. I thought about the whole period thing but I didn't think it would fit with this fic (you know the entire drama and embarrassment) plus I think it added to her whole personal drama. Glad you liked it, hope this chapter will be good as well.  
  
Otaku: Thank you so much for giving me this kind review. As for the mistakes, I really try to filter them all and I could just shoot myself when I notice there are a few that slip through. *sighes* Oh well, just read this chapter.  
  
HoshikoIzumi: You just gave me the greatest idea!!! Only sad thing is I have to wait a long time before I can write it down. Elrohir is gonna fall in love!!!!!! With who you might ask, I have s slight idea just hang on and wait till it's posted.  
  
Ithilwen: Yeah I'm happy too that they finally left Rivendell, now the hard part starts. . .  
  
Saiklor: I'm sorry to say that Elladan and Rita will be separated. . . for now  
  
Nokia: I hope this update was fast enough!!!  
  
Alias: You really think this story is different from others??? THANKS!!!! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well  
  
Bina: Thanks for your review, it makes me feel all mushy inside when I read my reviews.  
  
Asarielle: Don't worry there will be no limit on the amount of chapters, don't think I'll be able to do that. So just read and I'll keep writing.  
  
Quiet One: Hope you find the time to read the rest of my chapters so you'll be able to read this. Happy you liked my fic, I'll keep writing if you do ;)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I believe I have done this a lot of times already, this is a fanfiction not Tolkien's work so he owns it and I don't Rita is mine though  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking got a whole new meaning for Rita. If she had thought she had known what it was before, she was so very wrong. The first few days were the worst. By the time they would stop her feet would be throbbing and numb.  
  
She would be caught dead however instead of letting it show to anyone. She felt lucky that the hobbits weren't used to walking either and so they had to make a few more stops.  
  
This was one of those moments. Gandalf had decided to stop early that day because hard terrain would be crossed the next day.  
  
She smiled when she saw Pippin fall to the ground, Merry not far beside him. They were both exhausted. Rita was about to slide down as well when Boromir addressed her.  
  
"Come Rita, we must practice or your skill will fade." He drew his sword and walked a few feet from the group.  
  
Fighting the urge to groan, she stood and drew her sword. Then she started to circle around Boromir, and he around her.  
  
For a while they just circled each other until Boromir was the first to attack. She fended him of and attacked herself.  
  
This deadly dance continued for almost half an hour and when Rita stood over Boromir with her sword at his neck, she heard applause coming from the others.  
  
She blushed, she hadn't noticed that they had been watching. She helped Boromir up, who looked a little embarrassed himself, and went to Sam to get some food.  
  
"You have prevailed once again Rita" said Boromir "but I fear this will be the last time. Next time I will be more on my guard."  
  
Rita just sniggered and said "Wasn't that what you said last time?"  
  
Boromir just mumbled something as he walked away from her. Rita was still smiling while she put her sword away and went to sit near the fire. Pippin and Merry were already asleep and Sam was hovering over Frodo. Gimli had joined Boromir and they were softly talking. Legolas was standing on guard as Gandalf was dozing.  
  
Rita started when she heard a twig snap beside her. She snapped her neck towards the sound and found Aragorn standing there.  
  
"I apologize for starting you Rita, I should have made my presence known."  
  
"That's ok Aragorn, I'm just a little jumpy." She motioned to the spot next to her. "Come on, sit down will you. My neck hurts when I have to look up like that."  
  
Aragorn smiled and sat down as she had requested. "Your skill with the sword is very impressive Rita. More so when you remember that you have only been learning it for a month."  
  
"With Boromir as a teacher I had no other choice, he is one tough teacher. But I guess it was needed to make me reach this level."  
  
"Indeed it was needed." He was silent for a while, looking in the distance unconsciously touching the pendant around his neck.  
  
"You miss her." Rita stated. She had recognized Arwen's pendant immediately.  
  
He sighed. "More then I thought I could. You miss him as well?" he was hinting about Elladan.  
  
"Yeah" she clasped her hand around the chain Elladan had give her.  
  
Aragorn pointed at the chain and asked "May I?" At her nod he pulled the chain towards him and examined the ring that hung on it.  
  
"This is a remarkable gift. The ring is made of Mithril, a very rare metal, the engravings are very refined, they were made by a skilful craftsman."  
  
"I tried to tell him it was too much but he was stubborn and gave it to me anyway."  
  
"He loves you." that was all Aragorn said. He watched her as she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. She stayed like that for minutes and he was wondering if she had fallen asleep.  
  
Her voice sounded small when she asked him a question that moved him beyond words. "Why? Why does he love me? I'm not that special. I'm not pretty or a good talker. My past is . . . well let's just say it's not perfect. What does he see in me?"  
  
"I cannot answer that question for you Rita. However I can say that elves choose their loves carefully and once they love another it lasts until eternity. I have seen the look on my brother's face Rita, never doubt that he loves you."  
  
Rita smiled, talking with Aragorn helped her accept Elladan's love. Aragorn saw this and told her to go to sleep.  
  
"We have a long day tomorrow."  
  
After he walked towards Legolas, Rita put her stuff away and grabbed her bedroll that she spread out next to Pippin. She lay down and soon drifted of to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning she was rudely shook awake by Gimli.  
  
"Wake up girl, we have to go now."  
  
Rita groaned but got up and put her bedroll back in its place. She got breakfast from Sam *What would we do without that hobbit* and after breakfast they started to walk again.  
  
Suddenly, out of the blue, Frodo started to sing. It was a song about traveling and he was singing it very softly, as if he was singing it to himself.  
  
"That's a nice song Frodo" she commented "you should sing more."  
  
Frodo smiled at her, but she could see that a cloud of pain was hidden behind that smile. She ruffled his hair and skipped a few paces ahead of him. She landed next to Pippin and they got into a conversation about his sisters.  
  
Though Pippin would always deny it, his sisters meant a lot more then he led you to believe. He might complain about them but you better watch out if you ever hurt them.  
  
". . . and so I dumped a bucket of freezing water over him. Can you believe that hobbit, trying to kiss Pearl against her will? Hah, I sure got him!"  
  
Rita smiled. "You sure did Pippin, I wish I had had a brother like you to fend off men."  
  
"Why Rita did you ever need one?" Pippin looked up at her with those big innocent eyes and Rita couldn't help herself from telling him the truth.  
  
"Just once Pippin, just once."  
  
"What happened Rita?" Merry had been listening to the conversation and was starting to get curious.  
  
"It's a long story. . . " Rita tried to tell them.  
  
"Oh but we don't mind Rita, it is a long way still."  
  
Rita sighed before she started her story. "When I was fourteen I was asked out by a guy called Brian. Now let me tell you, everybody wanted to go out with him. He was seventeen and the star-athlete, he was quite handsome too, or so other girls thought."  
  
"Did you not think he was handsome?"  
  
"Oh he was cute alright. The problem was he was a very rude and sometimes very mean guy. He had a certain reputation when it concerned girls. He could have any girl he wanted, so when I refused to go out with him he was shocked."  
  
"Why did you refuse Lady Rita?" Rita turned to see that Frodo and Sam had gotten closer and were listening to her every word.  
  
"He didn't want to go out with me."  
  
Pippin was confused. "But he asked you didn't he?"  
  
Rita let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh he asked me alright, pity for him that I already knew why he asked. He had made a bet with his friends that he could ask out any girl and sleep with her within a few weeks. It was a challenge and he took it."  
  
She sidestepped a hole in the ground before she continued. "His friends said that they had to pick a girl and they picked me. I still don't know why, but they did. Only problem was that they hadn't seen that I was standing right behind them."  
  
The hobbits were gaping at her. "What did you do?" Frodo asked her.  
  
"Do? I did nothing. I just refused him every time he asked me out. I think I ruined his reputation, not to mention his pride." She smiled wickedly. "And that my dear friends, was the sad tale of my persistent admirer, though he didn't admire me at all."  
  
It was quiet for a while as the hobbits digested her story. Suddenly Pippin got red. "Why that, that devilish boy. Trying to trick you to his bed only to win a stupid bet. Why I should find him and teach him some manners."  
  
Rita laughed out loud. "That's what I love about this world Pippin. Everybody is so concerned about manners and hurting other people's feelings. Everyone is just so polite."  
  
"Are people not polite in your world Rita?" asked Merry.  
  
She snorted. "Only when they either fear you or want something from you."  
  
Silence hung around them once again. "It doesn't seem like a nice world to me." Stated Frodo.  
  
"It isn't that nice at all Frodo. Middle Earth is so much nicer in that way."  
  
They reached an area, covered with huge stones and bushes. Gandalf had decided that they would rest there for a while.  
  
Sam immediately started to cook and Boromir pulled Pippin and Merry aside. He was teaching them the basics of swordfighting.  
  
They were picking it up rather fast and Aragorn gave them extra instructions on the side. "Move your feet" he said when Merry was warding Boromir's blows off.  
  
Gimli and Gandalf were in a deep conversation, one she couldn't follow. Then Rita felt a presence next to her and looked up to see Legolas standing there, looking down on her. "Is there something wrong Legolas?"  
  
"Not at all Rita. I was just wondering."  
  
"Wondering what?"  
  
He looked at her and opened his mouth, but seemingly changed his mind. "Nothing, never mind."  
  
Rita was starting to get intrigues. "No it's obviously something, or you wouldn't have said a thing. Now come on, sit down and tell me before I force it out of you."  
  
He looked amused. "You think you could?"  
  
"Of course, I could always threaten to tell uhm," she thought of someone who could embarrass the elf, "I could tell Gimli you fell of a horse so he can tease you relentlessly."  
  
She chuckled when Legolas sat down instantly. "Now spill, what did you want to know?"  
  
"I was wondering about your story, the one you told the hobbits. Why did you not tell someone about the shame that boy tried to put you through? Surely something like that is frowned upon."  
  
"My world is nothing like Middle Earth Legolas, you have to understand that. I live in a world where women have equal rights, a woman has to fend for herself. So that means she has to protect herself as well, even from unwanted attention."  
  
Legolas frowned at that. "There are no laws that protect women, none who will keep them safe?"  
  
"There are laws, but that doesn't mean those laws aren't broken. A lot of women are assaulted and raped every year. In most of those cases the perpetrator isn't even caught."  
  
The elf was silent before he asked "Did you, I mean. . . have you ever been. . . did anyone. . . "  
  
Rita got what he was hinting at so she finished his question. "Have I ever been raped or assaulted? No Legolas I haven't. I was lucky."  
  
The two sat in silence watching Boromir and the hobbits. Rita laughed when Pippin and Merry tackled Boromir to the ground and the three started to wrestle. It surely was a funny thing to see.  
  
She noticed Legolas tense beside her and he jumped up, gazing at the sky. She looked up at him in wonder and was about to ask him what was wrong when Sam did just that.  
  
"Nothing it is only a bit of clouds" denied Gimli.  
  
"It is moving fast, against the wind" countered Boromir.  
  
Suddenly Legolas's eyes widened a bit and he yelled out. "Crebain from Dunland "  
  
"HIDE" screamed Aragorn and everyone jumped into action. Rita could see that Boromir and Aragorn grabbed the hobbits before Legolas pulled her next to him in the bushes.  
  
Though she had no idea what to imagine when she heard the word Crebain, she hadn't expected the flock of black birds. Their calls chilled her to the bone and she couldn't help but shiver as she sensed the evil coming off of them in waves.  
  
When the last bird had finally disappeared they all reappeared. "Spies of Saruman" stated Gandalf. "The Gap of Rohan is being watched, we must conquer the mountain Caradhras."  
  
Rita looked up at the mountain he pointed out. It was huge, even from this distance, and the white at the top suggested it was cold and snowing.  
  
At the suggestion of Boromir everybody gathered wood for emergencies before they took off.  
  
The journey towards the mountain was long and hard. When they finally reached it they had to get over it. Caradhras wasn't happy with that. It started to snow very hard and Rita shivered.  
  
She then remembered the scarf and gloves Arwen had made her. She rummaged through her bag until she had found the desired objects. She also grabbed her sweater (she had changed into another shirt, the one with the long sleeves) and pulled it over her shirt, pulling the cloak and scarf closely around her to shield herself from the cold.  
  
Rita noted that she wasn't the only one who was freezing. Everybody seemed cold, only Legolas was walking on the snow.  
  
She grumbled. "Stupid elf, oh look at me, I can walk on snow. I don't have to plough my way through it like a normal being. I can just skip and hope and be perfectly fine when the rest is not."  
  
"I can hear you, you know" said Legolas.  
  
Rita ignored him. "Oh my, I forgot about that. Not only can this elf walk on snow, he can hear you from three miles away. Stupid elvish abilities."  
  
Legolas just laughed and shook his head when Frodo tumbled past them. Luckily Aragorn caught him but when Frodo felt for the ring he couldn't find it.  
  
Boromir had picked it up and was starting at it in wonder. "Such a little thing" Rita could vaguely hear him say but the wind was howling in her ears.  
  
She noticed that Aragorn had his hand on the hilt of his sword until Boromir handed Frodo the ring and walked of again.  
  
Rita was worried. Boromir had been attracted by the ring, she could see it. She could feel the ring calling out for her as well at times. She was able to fight its influence but it was scary to see that a man like Boromir, a proud and strong man, could be affected in such a way.  
  
Suddenly Legolas dashed forwards towards Gandalf and they all had to stop. By this time the snow was so high that the hobbits had to be carried.  
  
Gandalf started to speak very loudly in a strange language as Aragorn yelled at him that Saruman was trying to bring down the mountain. Then there was a big clash of thunder and Rita felt herself get buried under a large pile of snow.  
  
She desperately waved her hands around her to find a way out and she felt relieved when someone grabbed it and started to pull her up. Air was getting harder to get and she took a deep breath when she was out of the snow.  
  
Rita looked at Legolas and mouthed 'Thank you' to him. He just nodded and helped the others out. She could hear the men around her argue about what they should do but she didn't pay attention. She was so cold.  
  
She was happy when Frodo decided that they should get off the mountain but they were all presented with a problem.  
  
Caradhras had filled up their path with new snow so they had to make their way through it again. Legolas suggested that Gandalf made a way, but Gandalf denied that he could do such a thing. Then Boromir said that he would make a path and Aragorn soon joined.  
  
Legolas just laughed at them and ran ahead. Soon the three were nothing but small dots in the distance. The ones left behind got as close together as they could, sharing the little warmth they had.  
  
After a while the three returned and they started to walk on the now cleared path. Boromir grabbed Pippin and Aragorn grabbed Merry and they made their way to the other side. When they came to collect Frodo and Sam, Rita got an idea.  
  
"Boromir" she shouted to get above the wind "Can I borrow your shield?"  
  
The man looked confused but gave it to her anyway before he started to walk again. She peered down, it was a straight line, no turns at all. She put the shield on the snow and looked at Legolas, who had returned by then.  
  
"Can you place me on the shield?" she asked and smiled when he did. She made sure she was holding on correctly before she asked him to push her.  
  
"What?" the elf seemed astonished.  
  
"PUSH you stupid elf, just give me a little nudge."  
  
He frowned but pushed her all the same and suddenly the shield started to move downhill. She flew past Boromir and Aragorn and was going faster and faster.  
  
Within a minute she was at the end of the hill, she could see Pippin and Merry waiting there already. They looked so very cold, they were almost buried again by the snow so she pulled them out and started to rub their arms.  
  
It took some time but everybody got down unharmed. Rita smiled at Boromir as she gave back his shield but he just started to lecture her about the dangers she could have been in.  
  
"It was foolish Rita, what if you had fallen of the mountain, what then??? You placed yourself in danger when it wasn't necessary."  
  
Rita just rolled her eyes before she looked back at the mountain one last time. Caradhras had beaten them.  
  
  
  
A/N: This seemed like a good place to stop, sorry it was so terrible. I decided to combine things from the book and the movie for the sole reason as to speed things up a little. I promise to write a new chapter tomorrow! 


	17. Darkness

I promised I'd update again!!! Hope you like this chapter. It's weekend!!!!! I only had school from 08:00 till 11:00 so it was a short day for me. I was kind of surprised when everybody liked the sledding down the mountain thing, I thought people would hate that part. Anyway wanted to thank:  
  
Arwen-evenstar: Mines of Moria coming up, it has a surprise though  
  
LanierShazar: You love my story, I'm so happy now.  
  
Nokia: Is this update soon enough for ya??  
  
Aurumlupi: I try to keep my chapters good and update fast, so thank you for the compliment!  
  
HoshikoIzumi: You mean my idea, I've already written it out, now all I have to do is wait for the right moment to post it. As for the IM, I think it has something to do with the time difference, me being in Holland and all that.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Rita is mine the rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everybody was happy to be of Caradhras and though they were keeping a fast pace, it seemed that they had to camp in the wild before they reached the mines of Moria.  
  
Yep, Rita had found out their destination and she wasn't happy about it. Mines equal dark and closed spaces. Rita hated closed spaces, well she more then hated closed spaces but she didn't want to think about it. *I'll worry about that when we get there*  
  
Boromir had given up scolding her, as she was making silly faces at him. The hobbits found her idea very amusing and wondered why they hadn't thought of that before, it would have made things so much easier for them and the men that now had to carry them.  
  
Right that moment they were all sitting down and eating the small dinner Sam had been able to cook up. Then Rita heard the wind howling once again, it had been doing so all day. She could see the disturbed glances Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf kept exchanging and she was sick and tired about being left out of the loop.  
  
"Alright that's it" she exclaimed "That has to be the hundredth time you look at each other with a look that states oh-oh. Now you better share this information because I don't want to walk in another fiasco." She stared at the three long and hard.  
  
It was Gandalf who broke the silence, as everybody was looking at him. "The howling concerns us Rita. Though it could be the wind, we believe it may be an entirely different thing. A very lethal thing if I might add."  
  
Rita felt her mouth get dry. *Great lethal danger, why did I agree to come on this quest?* "What kind of thing?" Damn, even her voice sounded different.  
  
"Wargs" it was Aragorn who answered instead of Gandalf.  
  
Everyone seemed to be started by that but Rita had no idea what was wrong with that. She waved her hand above her head. "Uhm, hello. Not from this world here. What are wargs?"  
  
"They are wolves though they are no ordinary wolves. They are the hounds of Sauron, both evil as vicious." Gandalf sounded like a teacher stating the obvious.  
  
Rita did however see the hobbits shrink a little and they started to look very scared. "But it could be just the. . . " She was interrupted by another sound of howling, only this time it became painfully obvious that it was not the wind.  
  
Everybody jumped up and drew their weapons. "It is the wargs" shouted Legolas.  
  
"How many do you see with your keen elven-eyes my friend." Asked Aragorn.  
  
Legolas gazed into the darkness before giving his answer. "I believe there are at least 12, there may be more but the dark makes it hard to see. Even for an elf."  
  
"Gather around the fire." Demanded Gandalf. "Form a circle around it and do not turn your back on the darkness."  
  
Standing with her back to the fire Rita pulled her sword. She was nervous, she had practiced but that wasn't even close when it came to real battle. She was standing next to Legolas on her left and Boromir on her right.  
  
The latter patted her shoulder. "You will be fine Rita. After all, you did beat the son of the steward of Gondor twice. You must trust your sword and your skill and all will be well."  
  
After his words there was no time to answer as the wargs arrived. They were huge and growling, their bared teeth were dripping with saliva. Rita heard the slight twang as Legolas started to shoot his arrows. Soon all were in battle, even the hobbits.  
  
Rita was making sure she wasn't leaving Boromir's side, she felt oddly safe while fighting beside him. When the first warg approached her she just swung her sword at it, slicing its neck. Before another could attack Gandalf made himself known.  
  
"Listen Hound of Sauron. Gandalf is here, fly if you want to save your foul skin." The wargs stopped at this, their eyes gleaming red. It was a staring contest and Gandalf apparently won for the eyes extinguished and the wargs backed away.  
  
All were staring at the darkness, hands still on their weapons as they were awaiting a second attack. Then Gandalf told them to put their weapons away. "The wargs shall not return for they are no fools. Gather your things, even though the wargs will not attack again there lurks more evil in these woods."  
  
After Legolas had retrieved all his arrows, all but one could be used again; they made their way towards Moria in even a faster pace than before. Gimli was walking up front with Gandalf, the dwarf seemed to be the only one excited about going to the mines and Rita asked him why.  
  
"My cousin Balin has gone to live in these mines with some of our people. We will be royally welcomed as that is the reputation of the dwarves." Gimli sounded very proud and when Gandalf called him for advice he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
Rita smiled at his retreating back and turned to the hobbits. "Are you all alright?"  
  
They all nodded. "The wargs couldn't come near us Lady Rita." said Sam "Strider and Gandalf wouldn't let them."  
  
"I saw you kill one Rita, that was a very fast reaction." Pippin stared at her with awe in his eyes.  
  
"Don't be silly Pippin" she said "It was more luck then skill, that and I stayed close to Boromir and Legolas. They did the real fighting, not me."  
  
"That is not true Rita" interrupted the voice of Boromir. "You did very good, not all people would be able to handle their first battle with such bravery as you did."  
  
Rita didn't know how to respond to that so she just kept quiet. After a few hours they reached the highest wall she had ever seen. There was a small lake in front of it and Gandalf made his way to the wall, moving his hands over it as if he was searching something.  
  
"There is nothing there." exclaimed Boromir "It was folly to come here, I had told you that already Gandalf."  
  
This was new to Rita, but then again she hadn't been paying that much attention when the decision was made. She looked in wonder when out of nowhere a door seemed to appear. It was glowing with a silver light, as if the moon was being reflected.  
  
"Behold, the doors of Moria." Rita fought the urge to roll her eyes at Gandalf's words; that much had been obvious to her.  
  
He started to speak in a loud tone, apparently a spell to open the door, nothing was happening though. Rita stifled a giggle as she heard Gandalf swear softly. Legolas heard it too and he gave her a wink before he made his way to Aragorn.  
  
He was helping Sam taking the reins off of Bill. The pony had followed them all this way but the mines would be too much for him to handle. Sam was very sad about this as he had grown very close to Bill.  
  
Rita let herself slide down on the ground and closed her eyes. She was mentally preparing herself for entering the mines, it would be a great task for her but she wasn't about to let the others see her fear.  
  
Her concentration was broken when Merry and Pippin started to throw stones in the water, a contest to see who could throw the furthest. She wanted to tell them to stop it when Aragorn did just that.  
  
"Do not disturb the water" he almost hissed.  
  
Pippin dropped the rock he was going to throw and bowed his head in shame. *He didn't have to be that mean* Rita thought *They were just playing a game*  
  
Not for the first time the thought that the hobbits were just like children entered her mind. Especially Pippin, his innocence just radiated off of him. Rita was about to go to him when she heard the sound of the door opening. Gandalf had finally succeeded.  
  
She took a few calming breaths as she stood up and walked with the others into the mines. Gandalf was leading them, Gimli not far behind. The dwarf was very eager to find his people and was talking non-stop to Legolas about all the things they would see.  
  
". . . and they call it a mine. A mine!"  
  
"This is no mine" said Boromir "It's a tomb"  
  
Rita looked around and noticed the dead carcasses for the first time, she backed away as Boromir started to rant.  
  
"It was a mistake to come here, we should have headed to the Gap of Rohan and into my city. Now get out, GET OUT."  
  
The hobbits were the first ones out and Rita was about to follow them as she heard a screeching sound. She turned around and saw Frodo hanging in the sky, his feet held be some sort of tentacle.  
  
Sam chopped the tentacle and Frodo was released but after a few seconds a dozen more tentacles reached for the poor hobbit.  
  
Frodo was screaming his lungs out as everybody turned to fight this monster. Rita swung her sword at the tentacles, chopping them off as fast as she could. After a direct hit from Boromir, the monster dropped Frodo and Aragorn caught the hobbit.  
  
All were backing towards the mine and Rita could feel herself being dragged along. As they rushed inside the mine, the creature followed them but was too large to enter. The doors collapsed, shutting the exit and darkness was around them.  
  
Rita panicked, she hadn't been ready for the total darkness and she started to hyperventilate. When Gandalf heard this he quickly made a light with a stone on his staff.  
  
Everybody turned to Rita to see what was wrong but she didn't notice. She turned around to look at the place where the exit had once been and started to claw at it, as if she could make an exit herself. Meanwhile she was breathing shallower and faster.  
  
"Now, now child" Gandalf said at a soothing tone "No need to panic, it is only the dark."  
  
But Rita didn't hear him, she gave up clawing at the wall as she could see it was futile. She sat on the ground and made herself as small as possible, her arms wrapped around her knees. She started to rock herself back and forth.  
  
Gandalf neared her but she flinched away. Then Aragorn tried to help her but she wouldn't let him come any closer either.  
  
The hobbits were looking at her with fear, she had been some sort of hero to them and now she was falling apart. The fear in her eyes and features were so very evident. She was still hyperventilating and her teeth clattered. It was Boromir who broke Rita from her trance.  
  
He pulled her in a mighty hug and even though she fought against him, he wouldn't let her go. "It's alright Rita" he muttered "No harm will come to you, I will always protect you. I will let nothing hurt you, not even the darkness of these mines."  
  
Slowly Rita regained her senses, she started to breathe normally again and the clattering of her teeth stopped. She let herself be pulled to her feet but didn't look anyone in the eye. She was far too embarrassed to do that.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you feared the dark so much?" asked Aragorn "We could have chosen a different path."  
  
Even Rita could hear that he wasn't so sure about his own words. "I thought I could handle it Aragorn and it's not the dark. I can handle darkness, I just don't like to be locked in." She looked at the ground again as she remembered her behavior.  
  
"Do not be ashamed Rita" said Legolas "For I must admit that I do not like to be in these mines either. No elf enjoys the feeling of being trapped."  
  
Rita shot him a grateful smile and nodded her head.  
  
"Now just stay close to Gandalf, he will light the way for us. This way you can walk without stumbling." Suggested Aragorn.  
  
She just nodded again as she followed Gandalf further in the mines.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had been walking until even Aragorn was tired and they only stopped when Gandalf had to admit that he was no longer able to walk further. He led them to a room on the side and everybody let themselves drop to the ground.  
  
Rita hadn't spoken a word the entire day and she gathered her bedroll and lay down on the cold floor. Because her emotions had been exhausting that day she fell asleep almost instantly. The hobbits and Gimli fell asleep soon after her and only the two men, the wizard and the elf remained.  
  
"Never before have I seen such fear in her eyes." said Aragorn.  
  
"Nay" added Legolas "Not even when she had been beaten she had looked like this. She now recoiled from everyone. You did good by calming her Boromir."  
  
"Indeed" agreed Aragorn.  
  
Boromir looked at Rita's sleeping form. "During the month I learned to know her, I realized that she is a very strong and brave young woman. The fact that the mines scare her so reminded me that she is barely eighteen."  
  
"She might be barely eighteen but I believe her spirit is so much older." Gandalf sounded grim. All were silent as they regarded the girl.  
  
"Elladan told me that she had been through things no person should have gone through. He wouldn't give me any details but the dark look on his face told me enough." The voice of Aragorn was very soft. "I gave my word I would protect her."  
  
"As we all shall do" added Legolas.  
  
"Indeed" echoed the others. Gandalf then told them to go to sleep and that he would take the first watch, as he needed to think anyway.  
  
It was almost time to start moving again when a cry was heard in the room. After it sounded again, this time louder, the others woke up. They looked at the source of the cries and found out it was Rita.  
  
She was tossing and turning in her sleep and calling out.  
  
~*~* Rita's dream ~*~*  
  
Three-year-old Rita closed her eyes as she heard her parents argue once again. Her mother's sobs were heard as she tried to calm her enraged husband.  
  
"Please Jack, she didn't do it on purpose. She just dropped the glass, she didn't mean to. Just don't hurt her Jack."  
  
The sound of a slap made Rita flinch and she curled up her body into a tight ball. She could hear the heavy footsteps of her father come closer.  
  
"There you are you little brat. Do you really think you could get away with it. I will show you what happens when little girls make messes."  
  
He dragged her to a closet and threw her in, locking the door behind her. For Rita this was terrifying, the dark scared her but being locked up scared her even more. There were spiders in that closet and Rita screamed when she felt a mouse crawl over her feet.  
  
"Daddy let me out. Please daddy, I didn't mean to. . . I'm sorry let me out. LET ME OUT" she was starting to get hysteric when she heard his footsteps fading. He had left her alone.  
  
"Daddy come back, NO, don't leave me. Let me out, daddy please." She then started to call out for her mother.  
  
"Mommy help me, let me out of here mommy. MOMMY!!!"  
  
~*~* end dream ~*~*  
  
"Let me out daddy please, MOMMY!" Rita shot up and awoke with a gasp. She desperately looked around and started to panic, as she saw nothing but darkness around her.  
  
She felt an arm placed at her shoulder and heard Gandalf's voice. "I will make a light for you now child, do not fear." He did as he said and the room was filled with the light emanating from his staff.  
  
Rita was still shaking a little as she took a sip of water out of her water skin. She then noticed that she was being stared at and turned bright red.  
  
Pippin crawled over to her and looked at her with a worried expression. "Are you alright now Rita?"  
  
She tried to smile but failed miserably. "I'm ok Pippin, it was just a nightmare, really."  
  
The curious hobbit tried to ask her something else but was stopped by the sound of Gandalf's voice. "It is this way, now it shall only take us a day at least."  
  
They all jumped up and started to walk again. Gandalf and Gimli walked in the front, Rita not far behind them. She didn't notice the worried glances that were being cast in her direction.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn were in the rear of their line. "So that is why she fears the mines so." Whispered Aragorn.  
  
"What kind of man would lock a child away, it is pure insanity." Boromir whispered back.  
  
"Indeed it is, yet Rita seemed to have survived it."  
  
They walked in silence until Gimli suddenly dashed off, running towards a room at the side. Following the dwarf they found their way to the room. There was a massive grave and Gimli was kneeling in front of it, softly crying.  
  
All were looking at Gandalf for an explanation. "The writing says this: Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He sighed. "He is dead then, it is as I feared."  
  
The wizard handed Pippin his staff and hat before he pried a thick book from the hands of a skeleton. He started to read the last pages.  
  
"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep." He turned the page "We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out...They are coming."  
  
Pippin had been moving around as Gandalf read and out of curiosity he touched one of the skeletons on top of a well. With his bad luck the entire thing crashed down the well with a lot of noise.  
  
Gandalf turned at him in fury. "Fool of a Took, throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." The hobbit cowered in fear and Rita stepped in.  
  
"He feels bad enough as it is Gandalf, it's not his fault the entire thing fell down."  
  
He opened his mouth to answer her when they heard drums in the distance. They looked at each other in horror, they all knew what this meant.  
  
"They are coming" muttered Aragorn.  
  
"We cannot get out" added Legolas.  
  
Suddenly the screaming of a lot of creatures was heard. Boromir ran to the door to look what it was. He pulled his head back just in time to avoid two arrows with black feathers on it. "They have a cave troll" he stated as he started to barricade the door.  
  
Aragorn moved to help him and Legolas threw axes at them to aid them. The hobbits were ushered behind Gandalf who pulled out a long sword. Gimli stood on his cousin's grave.  
  
"Let them come" he hissed "There is yet one dwarf in Moria that still draws breath."  
  
In front stood Aragorn and Legolas, both with their bow ready, Boromir and Rita beside them with their swords drawn. Boromir had also grabbed his shield.  
  
Everyone was looking grim as Legolas and Aragorn started to shoot the first orcs through the door. Rita looked up at Boromir and he just smiled at her, silently telling her she would be fine.  
  
Then all hell broke loose. The doors gave away and dozens of orcs swarmed inside the room. Their ugly faces and the even more intense stench stunned Rita before she attacked.  
  
She grabbed the hilt of her sword as she swung it at the first orc in her sight. It went down with a scream. The more orcs she killed, the calmer she became. Her practice was coming back to her and she focussed only on her enemy.  
  
Rita had lost track of Boromir soon because there were so many. When two orcs attacked her at the same time she remembered the dagger she was given by Elladan.  
  
She grabbed it out of her belt and stuck it in the body of orc number one at the moment she stabbed orc number two in his stomach with her sword.  
  
Sweat was running down her face when the sound of giant footsteps was heard and a huge creature barged in through the door. *Cave troll* she thought *This can't be good*  
  
The troll attacked Sam, but the hobbit jumped through the legs of the troll, escaping from its blow. The troll then started to give his attention to Gimli.  
  
The dwarf tried to avoid both the blows of the troll and the nearing orcs but wasn't able to move fast enough. When the troll went in to hit him the arrows of Legolas distracted him.  
  
Legolas avoided the chain that the troll tried to hit him with and managed the chain to get caught around a pillar. He walked over the chain, jumped on the troll, fired an arrow at its head and jumped of again. Once on the ground he pulled out his daggers and fought the orcs on the ground.  
  
The troll suddenly broke loose from its chain and stormed towards the hobbits. It played a game of hide and seek with Frodo, who had hidden himself behind a huge pillar, before the troll lunched at him.  
  
Frodo called out for Aragorn and the ranger tried to defend the hobbit but was knocked into a wall after he stabbed it with a sphere. He landed down unconscious, Frodo tried to wake him by shaking him but to no avail.  
  
On his own Frodo stood no chance against the troll and was skewered with the same sphere Aragorn had stabbed the troll with.  
  
Rita saw it happen from the corner of her eye and screamed. "NOOOOOO" After seeing the hobbit fall she fought even harder than before.  
  
Pippin and Merry jumped on the orcs back and started to stab it wildly. Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf surrounded the troll and injured it as well.  
  
One of Legolas's arrows was the end of the troll. With a loud moan it fell to the ground, finally dead. At the same time Rita killed her final orc and all watched Aragorn crawl towards Frodo.  
  
Then to the surprise of all Frodo stood up. "How can that be?" breather Aragorn "That sphere would have skewered a wild boar."  
  
"I believe there is more to this hobbit that meats the eye" mumbled Gandalf as Frodo revealed a silver mail under his shirt.  
  
"Mithril" stammered Gimli "You are full of surprises Mr. Baggins."  
  
Rita just hugged the hobbit before Gandalf told them to make it to the bridge of Khazad-Dum. They started to run as fast as they could but orcs surrounded them completely.  
  
Suddenly the loud sound of drums could be heard. Gandalf closed his eyes for a moment. "It is a Balrog, a demon from the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!  
  
While running they entered a passageway, then ran down a flight of steps. Parts of the steps ended into a chasm and Boromir nearly fell into one. Legolas pulled him back just in time. The hobbits and Rita too stopped short of falling in. They take another flight of stairs down. Aragorn and Gandalf bring up the rear.  
  
"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near." Gandalf said and when he saw that Aragorn started to resists, he added, "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here."  
  
The Fellowship encountered a gap on the stairs. Legolas leaped forward and landed on the other side. He beckoned for Gandalf and the wizard leaped after him.  
  
Arrows were whistling into the air, striking the stone steps at their feet. Legolas and Aragorn started to shoot back as Rita jumped over the gap as well.  
  
Boromir was not far behind he picked up Merry and Pippin in his arms, one on each side, and jumped forwards.  
  
Aragorn threw Sam to the other side and Boromir caught the hobbit. Aragorn reached to pick up Gimli but Gimli refused. He jumped as far as he could but nearly fell back into the chasm. Legolas grabbed his beard.  
  
Rita almost giggled as Gimli yelled out "Not the beard!" It was a funny thing to see.  
  
Then some of the stone steps crumbled and fell into the abyss. Aragorn pushed Frodo back up the steps and clambered after him. They struggled to their feet and looked at the widened gap that separates them from the rest of the fellowship.  
  
The Balrog is heard approaching from the other hall, its the fiery light was getting closer. Stone structures around the mine collapsed as it drew near. A huge rock fell from the ceiling and smashed down the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap behind them and weakening the stairs' foundation. The stairs began to wobble.  
  
Rita looked in horror as her friends were in such danger. She heard Aragorn yell to Frodo to lean forward and watched as the stairs tipped to the others. They were jumped in the arms of Legolas and Boromir who pulled them into safety.  
  
Then they started to cross the bridge. Gandalf turned to face the Balrog but the Balrog growled.  
  
Gandalf stood still on the bridge and called out "You cannot pass!" A blazing white light radiated from Gandalf's staff, illuminating the entire bridge.  
  
The exit was near and Rita wanted to run outside and kiss the ground, but was stopped as she could not look away from Gandalf standing on the bridge. The wizard started to yell at the Balrog.  
  
"I am the servant of the Secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!" The Balrog struck down on Gandalf with its flaming sword. Gandalf hit him back with his own sword.  
  
"Go back to the shadow!" The Balrog answered this by producing a flaming whip, lashing it at Gandalf.  
  
"YOU... SHALL NOT...PASS!!!" Gandalf yelled out loud while he struck his staff onto the bridge. As the Balrog stepped forward, the bridge collapsed from under it and the demon plunged backward into the chasm.  
  
Gandalf, exhausted, leaned on his staff and watched the Balrog fall then turned to follow the others. At the last minute, the flaming whip lashed up from the depths and wound about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge.  
  
Gandalf tried to cling onto the bridge but was loosing his grip. "Fly you fools" he muttered before he let go, falling into the darkness himself.  
  
Rita ran out of the cave, ushering Pippin and Merry before her and just stood aside as Pippin burst into tears and Merry tried to comfort him while he was crying himself.  
  
One by one the members of the fellowship exited the mines. Legolas, Gimli and Sam who just sat down at a stone. Then Boromir who was carrying a struggling Frodo. Last exited Aragorn who had a lost look on his face.  
  
Rita could see the men around her grieving and crying, but found she could not cry herself. She was frozen to her spot at the side and didn't hear Aragorn calling that they should move.  
  
When Legolas touched her shoulder she looked up at him. The elf was shocked by what he saw, he could see absolutely nothing. Her eyes were blank as if she wasn't there.  
  
He shook her again and she still didn't snap out of her daze. He called Boromir as Aragorn was talking with Frodo.  
  
"What is it Legolas" grumbled Boromir but he halted when he saw Rita. "She looks like a stone" he said and he too tried to make her aware of her surroundings.  
  
When Aragorn started to run, Legolas and Boromir each grabbed an arm of Rita and pulled her along with them. She ran along with them, her legs moving on autopilot.  
  
After running for hours they finally reached the woods of Lothlorien. The sun had started to set and they were looking for a place to sleep when they found numerous arrows pointed at them.  
  
Legolas drew his bow immediately and it took all of Aragorn's persuading to make the elves understand they were there for help.  
  
When Haldir, the elf in charge of protecting the boarders, inspected the fellowship his gaze fell on Rita. After a short pause he agreed to let them pass, but said they needed to sleep first. There were talans where they would sleep.  
  
The hobbits would sleep in one and the others in another. Pippin needed some convincing that Rita would be ok, he didn't want to leave her side. With some help of Frodo and Merry, Sam pushed the young hobbit in the tree.  
  
The others were faced with a problem though. Rita was still not reacting to any of the calls or touches. When it was her turn to climb the tree she just kept on staring at it. Haldir picked her up and handed her to his brother Rumil, who in his turn passed her to Legolas.  
  
Aragorn tried to wake her once more but failed once again. Then after almost a half an hour Haldir returned with blankets and a water skin.  
  
Gimli had fallen asleep after the straining day and Rita sat alone in a corner, hands around her knees again. Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir were shooting worried glances at Rita when Haldir neared her. He wrapped a blanket around her and gave her a few sips from his water skin.  
  
Rita felt numb, she could see nothing, hear nothing, sense nothing. She wanted to stay like that forever because in that state there was no pain, no death.  
  
But when she tasted the bitterness of tea in her mouth she felt that the day had caught up with her. All at once the emotions bottled up. Her fear in the mines, the horror of the battle with the orcs and finally the pain from Gandalf's death.  
  
She forced herself not to cry and blinked a few times when she noticed an elf staring at her, an elf she didn't know. She then noticed that he had given her a blanket and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you" she frowned when she heard her voice, it was all raspy.  
  
The elf just nodded at her before he pushed her down. "Sleep" he said and Rita was so very tired.  
  
The three that had been watching her turned to Haldir. "How did you do that?" demanded Boromir.  
  
"I have seen elves in a state of shock before" the elf answered him "The bitterness of tea sometimes awoke them from their shock when calls or touches could not. Now you must all rest as you all endured hardness."  
  
The others accepted the offered blankets and saw Haldir leave before they too fell asleep  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rita was dreaming again, and again it was not a happy dream. This time she didn't relive one of her memories but they were flashes of images in her mind.  
  
Pictures of her father hitting her, Carol's dead body and Gandalf's fall flashed in front of her eyes and Rita saw Gandalf fall of the cliff; his arms stretched out as if pleading for help. Slowly his face turned into that of Carol and Rita rushed to catch her but she was too late.  
  
"NOOOOOOO" she yelled and jumped up. Suddenly she had the sensation of falling and she landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
"Rita!" she could hear above her and she groaned. She turned around slowly and started to check her limbs for injuries.  
  
Haldir was about to aid her when he saw her examine herself. She moved her arms slowly up and down and did the same with her legs. Then she took a deep breath while running her hands over her ribs, checking them for bruises as well.  
  
She started to sit up as she clasped her neck and felt herself being supported. She looked into the eyes of the same elf as the night before.  
  
"Thank you, again. You seem to be helping me out a lot."  
  
"Only when it is needed Milady"  
  
"Rita" she corrected him and smiled as he nodded. "What is your name?"  
  
"I am Haldir, Haldir of Lothlorien."  
  
She was about to thank him again when she was jumped by Pippin who had climbed out of his tree.  
  
"Rita are you alright? I was so scared for you and then you were screaming and then I heard your fall and I was afraid you were dead and. . . "  
  
"I'm fine Pippin, I promise."  
  
"You were not fine yesterday" sounded the voice of Boromir "You gave us quite a scare"  
  
"Indeed" agreed Aragorn "We were very worried about you when you didn't respond to us. What happened?"  
  
"I. . . I don't know. I remember seeing Gandalf fall and pushing Merry and Pippin outside but after that it all becomes a blur, like I was unconscious."  
  
Haldir interrupted them. "We must go now, the Lady will be awaiting your arrival." With those words the fellowship followed him as he led the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, lousy place to stop but I have to think of what will happen next. Hope you all liked this chapter, it was a real challenge for me as I had to write my first battle scenes. So I'm eagerly waiting to know what you think!!!!! 


	18. Water and secrets unfolded

I broke a 100 reviews!!!! I did a little dance and yelled and everything, thank you all so much for all your reviews and support. It's what keeps me going!!!! Want to thank:  
  
Aurumlupi: Fighting is hard to write, happy you liked it though. I'm still pondering over what Galadriel will say to her, but I'll come up with something while writing I'm sure.  
  
Quiet One: Sorry if I write to much!! Hope you catch up to this part soon and see what happens and see me thanking you, cause three reviews is just the coolest thing!  
  
Ithilwen: You liked by battle scenes!!!! *does happy dance* Hope you'll like this chapter as well!  
  
LanierShazar: Is this update soon enough???  
  
Nyssa Ravenswift: I love your kind of constructive criticism, it was really sweet! And to let you know, you won't have to unleash your wrath or your glares on anyone. That's what amazes me, over a 100 reviews and still no flames, not that I am complaining, but I just thought that this fic sucked. I'm rambling so I'll stop now. . .  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: I'm glad you like my fic though I never get tired of hearing it. I hope this chapter will be to your liking as well.  
  
Punkpunk: I had my doubts about last chapter but you convinced me otherwise by your review. You really think it had enough details???? Poor you for being without internet for six days, I really feel for you cause I go mad if it is down for just 1 day.  
  
Alex:) : Uhm, maybe you haven't found the button that leads to the next chapters but I'm already at chapter 18, hope you find the button soon so you can read the rest of my fic and my thanking you for your review.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: I try to keep my chapters as soon and long as possible, I'm so glad you like it.  
  
Blackstardust: Sledding is fun! Hope you like water as well. . .  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Rita is mine, the characters from the books belong to Tolkien. . . this is getting very annoying.  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked until they reached a wild river. Rita just stared at it *How are we ever gonna cross THAT*. That seemed to be the thought on everybody's mind and they all just looked at Haldir, waiting for him to come with a solution.  
  
He came with a solution all right, they just weren't happy with it. The tall elf whistled and suddenly a rope was thrown from the other side. Haldir tied it around a tree and looked expectantly at them. It was Aragorn who voiced what everyone was thinking.  
  
"Haldir of Lothlorien, though I have no doubt that you and your kin could cross this bridge, we are mortals and will not be able to cross as we do not have the balance of elves."  
  
The others, bar Legolas and Rita, muttered their agreement. Legolas knew he could cross and Rita was too fascinated by the river to notice anything around her.  
  
Water always had a calming affect on her, but this river was something else. The wild rapids and fast current seemed to state the state of her mind; confused and unstoppable.  
  
While Haldir was considering what to do, Rita felt herself pulled to the bridge, to the swirling of the water. Even though she knew she shouldn't, she started to climb on top of the rope arms wide to keep her balance.  
  
She looked down and her heart lightened when she saw the water. *Water is everlasting* she thought *It never goes away and will always be here.* She started to walk forwards, to the other side of the bank.  
  
Walking on the tight rope was a hard task, but one she found she could handle. It reminded her a lot of her life; unstable and wavering. She knew how to hold her own in her life so why shouldn't she be able to hold her own on this rope?  
  
Boromir was the first who noticed her on the rope and he stopped Haldir in the middle of his explanation of how he would call for a second rope to enable all to cross.  
  
"That foolish girl, what does she think she is doing, she's going to get herself killed!"  
  
All eyes focused on Rita who already was half across. Her arms were spread and moving to both left as right in order to keep her balance. Pippin cried out when it seemed like she was going to fall and the elves on the other side of the river were also closely following her progress.  
  
Rita was in her element. She had no other thoughts than walking on the rope and the water below her, it was comforting to be able to forget about everything else. She wavered once and vaguely heard a cry but continued.  
  
She had a huge smile on her face as she reached the end of the rope: she had made it. Rita jumped of and crouched next to the river, she dipped her hands in the cool water and felt rejoiced by the feeling of it in her hands.  
  
*Water is pretty. It's so light and blue and sometimes even blinding when the sun shines on it.* She continued to play with the water and didn't notice that the rest of the Fellowship and Haldir crossed the river as well.  
  
She noticed that when she was rudely grabbed from the river and felt herself be shaken by a very angry Boromir.  
  
"Are you crazy" he shouted "What were you thinking crossing the river without the support of another rope. Even Aragorn said he couldn't do it so why did you have to do it? What did you try to prove?" While he was yelling at her he was still shaking her.  
  
Rita just gaped at him, she had never seen him this angry but she knew in her heart that he was not dangerously angry; the kind where he would hit her. He was angry because she had scared him.  
  
Realization hit her as she looked from the river to Boromir and then to her other companions. They all had worried expressions on their faces and she suddenly understood the danger she had put herself in.  
  
"I. . . I didn't know, I just. . . I needed to cross and . . . I'm sorry if I worried you." she stammered, not being able to voice her emotions and reasons for crossing.  
  
Boromir's features softened and he released his hold on her just to pull her in a hug. "Just don't do that again you hear, you scared us all to death."  
  
Then Pippin rushed to her and hugged her legs as if there would be no tomorrow. "I was so worried, I thought you would fall."  
  
Rita couldn't help but laugh. "I seem to worry you a lot these days Pip, I seem to worry all of you." she glanced at the others who were still gaping at her. She tried to get free from the firm holds of both the man as the hobbit. "Uhm guys, can you let go now, I'm fine really."  
  
She was immediately released and she saw that Boromir and Pippin laughed a bit embarrassed. She walked over to the others who just shook their heads at her antics.  
  
Haldir spoke to them all. "This is a place where few mortals have been allowed to enter. It is also the place where the dwarf will have to be blindfolded.  
  
Rita blinked, she hadn't heard that before. Why only Gimli, that hardly seemed fair. She soon remembered the tension between the elves and the dwarves and sighed.  
  
Gimli, as expected, protested with great passion. "I have not agreed to such a thing. I have offered my help to this quest and Elrond himself has allowed me to go. I will not be blindfolded like some sort of criminal."  
  
"Then you shall not enter these woods" was the cool reply of Haldir.  
  
Rita zoned out while Aragorn was convincing Gimli to stop protesting and trying to make Haldir see that the dwarf could not be left behind. She was awoken from her daze when she heard Aragorn's words.  
  
"Then we all shall walk blindfolded."  
  
She could hear Legolas starting to protest that he was a kinsman here and would do no such thing and heard Aragorn soothing him, telling him it was the only way.  
  
Her heart was beating fast as she considered walking through the darkness once again, normally she didn't fear the dark but it was to soon after the adventures of Moria. She felt herself starting to shake and used all her willpower to stop her teeth from clattering again. She would die before she would let the others see her panic once more.  
  
Legolas had resigned to their fate and was blindfolded along with the others. Rita saw Haldir come towards her, piece of cloth in his hand.  
  
He must have seen the fear in her eyes, for he whispered calming words. "I will not let you fall Rita, just hold on to my arm." Then he put the fold around her eyes.  
  
She tried to smile at him but managed to grimace only. She held on to his arm as he started to walk at a fast pace. "The Lady will be waiting for your arrival." He explained to them all.  
  
Rita took deep breaths during to walk. Both for calming her nerves as for breathing in the wonderful scent that was hanging in the forest. It was an old smell, strong and powerful.  
  
She had never known that her senses could be heightened like this. She could smell the forest around her and she could hear the footsteps of the others. Once she even thought she could hear the elvish steps of Legolas but soon scolded herself; elves made no noise with walking, Elladan had told her that a long time ago.  
  
Haldir was a good guide, she noted. He steered her away from any holes that presumably were on the ground and not once did he let her fall.  
  
They had been walking for hours when they suddenly halted and Haldir released her arm. She stood very still, not knowing what to do without anyone to help her. She could hear a very soft conversation in Elvish, but failed to understand what was said.  
  
"I must apologize for your inconvenience" Haldir said "I have just had word that you are expected and are allowed to walk unfolded." He walked towards Gimli. "Allow me to undo your fold first Master Dwarf and lay your eyes on the beauty of Lothlorien for you are the first dwarf in centuries to look upon these woods."  
  
Rita gasped at the sight when her cloth was removed from her eyes. Never before had she seen trees that were this beautiful, not even in Rivendell.  
  
The trees were tall and broad and were a weird color of silvery. She noticed that she wasn't the only one gaping, all the others were looking around in awe as well.  
  
They walked on, this time not blindfolded, and reached the mother of all trees for this tree was even bigger and stronger than the others.  
  
Rita could see flets in the tree and saw numerous steps that led up, there were so many steps and she sighed inwardly as she realized that she had to climb them all.  
  
After ten minutes of climbing her legs were starting to get tired and she noticed that the hobbits were panting as they walked on the, for them enormous, steps.  
  
Finally they reached a giant hall and Haldir escorted them to the middle of it before he drifted to the side. The thing Rita saw then made her eyes grow large.  
  
From another set of stairs a couple made their way down. Both elves were glowing in a light and Rita could only see the outline of their bodies for a second.  
  
When the light died down a little she was amazed at what she saw. A man and a woman, probably the leaders of Lothlorien, stood there. The man looked like Elrond in a way, he looked very wise and old.  
  
That wasn't what had astonished Rita however. It was the woman who had dazzled her. Never before had she seen anyone with such beauty, even Arwen was not this beautiful. The Lady was not only beautiful though, the wisdom in her eyes was evident to all who saw her.  
  
"Welcome, travelers of the Fellowship" said the man. "Eight are here where nine left Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."  
  
All looked to the ground as they remembered what had happened to the great wizard. Galadriel solved the mystery for her husband as she whispered.  
  
"He has fallen into shadow."  
  
At her words cries broke out around them. Most elves knew Gandalf and severely mourned his loss. Galadriel started to speak to the fellowship, as she looked each in their eyes deeply.  
  
"The future of the quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruins of us all. Yet hope remains while all the Company is true."  
  
When Galadriel looked at Rita, the elf gasped. Her eyes looked troubled as she looked into the girl's mind. Celeborn turned to his wife, a hint of worry on his face. She just patted his hand as she focussed on Rita once again.  
  
Meanwhile Rita was looking at the floor, ashamed for the fact that her memories had upset the Lady so, she also felt a bit angry. Her thoughts were her own and she hadn't even told Elladan about all she had been through and this elf just pierced through the shields she had built.  
  
*I am sorry for making you uneasy Rita Saunders.* she heard in her mind. *You have seen many horrors for one your age and I wish to help you ease your troubles, will you not meet my eyes again*  
  
"Get out of my head" Rita stated aloud.  
  
Heads were turned towards her, as nobody had ever spoken is such a tone to the Lady of the Wood before.  
  
*Why do fight against me so, I only wish to help you*  
  
"Maybe I don't need your help, maybe what I need from you is that you get out of my head and stop searching my mind."  
  
*You are ashamed for your memories young one, but you cannot deny that it is much to bear for one person on her own*  
  
Fury took hold of Rita and she snapped her head up to look into the eyes of Galadriel. "They are MY memories, and no offence Lady Galadriel but if I wished to share my burdens with anyone that would be my choice and mine alone."  
  
Galadriel looked into her eyes one more time and she smiled. "Very well Rita Saunders, I will comply. But do not fear to ever ask for my help."  
  
Rita smiled as she bowed her head. "I'm sorry if I were a bit. . . snappish Milady, but you struck a nerve. I haven't even greeted you properly. Elen sila lumenn omentilmo." ( A start shall shine upon the hour of our meeting)  
  
She could see Aragorn and Legolas smile at her words. They were a bit in contradiction with her behavior a few moments ago.  
  
Galadriel seemed to understand that Rita wanted to start out clean and answered her in Sindarin as well. "Saesa omentien lle Rita Saunders" (Pleasure meeting you Rita Saunders)  
  
Then the Lady addressed the entire Fellowship. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. For tonight you shall sleep in peace."  
  
Haldir led them to an open space on the ground where sleeping arrangements had been made. The Fellowship sat down with a sigh and started to talk for a minute.  
  
"Why did you snap at the Lady in such a matter Rita?" asked the ever- curious Pippin.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes it does Rita" said Aragorn and from the way he was looking she could see she wouldn't get away with dodging their questions. "What did the Lady see that astonished her so and made you so angry?"  
  
"My past" Rita stated. "She saw things from my past and pitied me, I hate to be pitied. Then she wanted me to 'share' my burden with her, as if I had any choice!"  
  
The others were silent for awhile before Aragorn broke that silence.  
  
"The Lady sees the heart of all and can pierce ones thought with a single gaze. I must admit that it scared me as well the first time and I can understand why you were angered by this."  
  
He was about to say more when a female elf walked into sight. "The Lady Galadriel has asked me to take you Lady Rita."  
  
Questioning looks were pointed at the elf. She quickly finished her sentence. "Lady Galadriel believed you would enjoy a bath in order to clean yourself."  
  
Rita smiled and grabbed her pack. "I guess this mind-reading thing isn't that bad at all. Lead the way. . . uhm, what's your name?"  
  
"Marinwe, Milady."  
  
"Rita, not Milady. The sound of Milady is just wrong to me. So Marinwe, lead the way to the bath." Rita turned to the rest of the fellowship before she left them.  
  
She put her weapons on the ground and called out to them. "See you later guys."  
  
The others just laughed at her retreating figure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marinwe had led her to a bathroom where a tub filled with hot water stood. Rita declined her offer to help her with bathing but agreed to give Marinwe her dirty clothes so they could be cleaned.  
  
Rita handed all her clothing but a few clean ones and quickly stripped from her outfit before she slipped into the water. She thanked Marinwe many times before the elf left her alone.  
  
The feeling of the hot water around her was pure bliss. Rita could feel all of the dirt she had collected in Moria peel away and grabbed the soap from her bag.  
  
She started to rinse the dirt that kept sticking to her skin away and noticed a small bottle with some sort of fluid inside of it.  
  
She opened it and was very pleased to find that there was some sort of shampoo in it. The shampoo smelled like the forest and flowers and Rita washed her hair three times. She then found a substance that could only be conditioner and treated her hair with that too.  
  
*I have to remember to thank the lady for this* she thought *Nothing is better than a hot bath*  
  
The water started to get cold and Rita forced herself to dry herself off. Then came the matter of clothing. She still had one pair of underwear, a bra, a pair of pants and two shirts. She decided to wear the shirt she had 'borrowed' from Elladan.  
  
After getting dressed she opened the door of the bathroom and started to walk in the direction where the fellowship was residing, the now almost empty pack over her shoulder. She didn't notice the fact that she was being stared at, but noticed when Legolas was staring at her when she had found the fellowship.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Where did you find that shirt Rita?" he inquired.  
  
Aragorn joined the conversation as well, the others were asleep already. "Yes Rita. Where did you find it?"  
  
Rita was confused. "Why, is it torn or something?"  
  
"No Rita" explained Legolas. "We were just surprised that you are wearing a shirt that is for a male.  
  
"Indeed" Aragorn added "and if I am not mistaken it looks like it is not the shirt of any male. I believe that it is the shirt of a certain male elf that lives in Rivendell."  
  
"I knew I recognized it. Why Rita, what would Elladan say if he could see that you had stolen one of his shirts." Legolas joked.  
  
"His favorite shirt." Jested Aragorn.  
  
Rita could feel herself starting to blush and looked down. "It's a girl thing ok? I just needed something of his."  
  
"He gave you a sword and a dagger." Stated Legolas.  
  
"And the ring around your neck" added Aragorn again. The man and the elf were a great pair for interrogating and jesting, Rita found out.  
  
Rita rolled her eyes. *Men can be so stupid sometimes* "Well I can't cling onto those things now can I? Besides it wasn't my idea to start with." She grinned evilly. "Arwen did?"  
  
She laughed at Aragorn's dumbfounded look. "She did?"  
  
"Yes she did. Haven't you noticed that one of your shirts is missing?" Rita saw that he had noticed and was starting to understand.  
  
"Oh" the destined king of Gondor was actually speechless.  
  
Legolas was grinning at his friend and walked off while shaking his head and muttering something about the mystery of women.  
  
"Now if you are done questioning me Aragorn, I'm gonna sleep."  
  
Aragorn was still staring ahead, his eyes a bit glassy as he was lost in memory and fingering the pendant around his neck once again. A movement that he unconsciously made very often.  
  
Rita took that as her cue to leave him and she walked over to the others. Her bedroll was already unfolded for her. Boromir lay on her left and Pippin on her right. She sighed as she surrendered to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was dreaming again, the same dream she had had before, the dream where Gandalf was falling and suddenly turned into Carol. The dream where she tried to save them but couldn't.  
  
"NOOOOOOO" She awoke with a start, this time lucky that she wasn't in a tree she could fall out. She took ragged breaths as she fought to gain control of her emotions. Suddenly the strong arms of Boromir embraced her.  
  
"It's all right Rita, you are safe now. I won't let anything happen to you, we are safe in the midst of Lothlorien. Don't be afraid."  
  
Rita felt her heartbeat slow down and her breathing turned normal again as the Gondorian man soothed her.  
  
She pulled away from him to see the entire Fellowship staring at her. She hated it that she was not able to hide her nightmares from them. They all looked so worried and she tried to ease their minds.  
  
"I'm fine guys, really. It was just a nightmare."  
  
"You seem to have a lot of those lately." Pointed Legolas out with a soft voice.  
  
"I've had reason to have them lately." She answered him. Rita jumped up, feeling uneasy with them looking at her, and walked away.  
  
"Where are you going?" yelled Boromir.  
  
"I just need to clear my head, I'll be back in a while." She walked away from the company and their gazes and started to follow the sound of water in the distance.  
  
*Water is exactly what I need right now, it will calm me and help me calm my nerves* she thought as she found the source of the sound. It was the same river that she had crossed. Even within the land it was wild and the currents fast.  
  
She had been sitting there for a long time when she heard a scream. *Not again* she thought *I believed elves were good creatures and never hurt women, with the exception of Andor*  
  
When she heard the scream again she jumped up. Rita could other voices yelling as well and what she found made her gasp.  
  
A young elf had fallen in the river and was being swept under from time to time. He, for she thought it was a boy, was trying to fight against the current but was failing.  
  
From the sides elves were running along with him, throwing ropes at him so that he could grab it and be pulled to safety.  
  
The ropes either didn't reach the boy or the boy were too weak to grab hold of them. Fact remained that he was drowning.  
  
Rita recognized Aragorn and Boromir as they too tried to save the boy, but all were failing. Rita made a decision right there and then.  
  
She started to run and grabbed the end of one of the ropes that was about to be thrown and jumped in the water.  
  
The current was very strong and Rita fought to catch the boy that was drifting past her. She grabbed the boy and bound the rope around his waist. She smiled when the men on the shore were starting to pull them up.  
  
At the last moment she slipped away. Rita had only bound the rope around the boy and she was holding on as tight as she could. When she lost her grip she was swept away by the current.  
  
The boy was pulled to safety and everybody gasped as they saw Rita getting pulled under. Boromir was running even faster now, wildly searching for her body.  
  
"There!" he yelled as her head reappeared above the water.  
  
Rita gasped for breath and felt herself being pulled under again. While under water she didn't fight against the currents, she let them throw her to every side and prayed she would be able to resurface soon.  
  
As she was pushed upwards again she noticed a branch sticking into the water. With the last of her strength she grabbed it and climbed to safety.  
  
Once she was on the ground, safe and sound, she collapsed and coughed while she was hitting her ears, trying to rid them of the water.  
  
"RITA!" she heard and she saw Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas and many others run to her. Aragorn kneeled beside her while he helped her up, gently patting her back to ease her coughing.  
  
"Do you do that on purpose or what?" yelled Boromir. "Why did you do that you silly woman, you really are trying to get yourself killed aren't you?"  
  
"Of course Boromir" wheezed Rita sarcastically "I only did it to get myself killed. I was trying to save that kid you moron and you know what I succeeded and that's all what matters."  
  
Boromir opened his mouth to yell again but Aragorn intervened. "Enough Boromir, what she did may not have been very smart but it was successful."  
  
Rita gloated, she did it right. Her gloating was interrupted as Aragorn turned to her. "And you, why must you place yourself in danger time and again. I am starting to wonder if you do have a deathwish."  
  
She just rolled her eyes and tried to stand up. When she wavered Haldir, who appeared out of nowhere, caught her.  
  
"Thanks again Haldir" she said "That's three times I owe you."  
  
"You owe me nothing Rita as you saved the life of my nephew. For this I am forever in your debt."  
  
Rita frowned, here was that forever in your debt thing again, she had had this discussion with Fioma many times before. To elves it was like this. When you save the life of one, that person owes them their life and their service.  
  
"You owe me nothing Haldir cause I just did what anyone would have done." When she saw that he was going to protest she raised her hand to shush him. "And that is final you hear!"  
  
Haldir could do nothing but nod. "At least join me and my brothers and their families for dinner this evening. I am sure they would like to meet the savior of young Salmir."  
  
"I'd be happy to join you Haldir, what time will I have to be there, better question even. Where is there? Cause I'm really good at getting lost, I'm the master in doing that. I even managed to get lost in the gardens of Rivendell."  
  
Laughter sounded around her when she said that and Rita played to be offended. "HEY! The gardens are big I tell you, and all the trees look alike."  
  
"Enough joking" said Aragorn "Go and get changed before you get ill. We need you to be in healthy condition when we continue this journey."  
  
"I've got one teensy weensy problem though."  
  
"What may that be?"  
  
"I have no other clothes cause Marinwe was nice enough to offer to clean them for me. So beside the clothes I'm wearing, I'm all out."  
  
As soon as she Marinwe's name, the elf appeared. It made Rita think about a genie in a bottle. Rub the lamp once and poof the genie appears.  
  
"I will be able to help you Lad. . " she fixed her error after the look she was given by Rita. "Uhm, Rita. I have some dresses that will fir you. if you would just follow me."  
  
"You're priceless Marinwe" said Rita "What would I do without you?" Soon the two women left the sight of those who remained behind.  
  
"She's going to be the death of me if she keeps scaring me like that." moaned Boromir.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas agreed wholeheartedly with him. "She never thinks of the danger, she just acts and that could get her into major trouble one day."  
  
Legolas tapped Aragorn on his shoulder and when the man looked at him in a confused way, Legolas pointed at Haldir who was still looking at Rita's retreating figure.  
  
The future king thought fast. "Aye Legolas, you are right. We must protect her as much as we can though for Elladan will have my hide if anything were to happen to her."  
  
Haldir looked up. "Elladan, you mean the son of Elrond?"  
  
"Indeed" answered Aragorn "He loves her deeply and asked me to look out for her."  
  
The other elf nodded after absorbing the information and with a quick goodbye he left to see to his nephew.  
  
"He is interested by her." Stated Legolas.  
  
Boromir gave his opinion on the matter as well. "Who wouldn't be for she is not ugly and has a brave spirit. There is an air around her that shouts out for affection, have you not noticed this?"  
  
"I have seen it as I believe we all have seen it." said Aragorn. "There is something about her that begs for protection and love, yet that same air tries to fend those things off, for the pain in her eyes and the nightmare that haunts her is still fresh."  
  
The three were silent after that, pondering about the mystery that listened to the name Rita Saunders.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Marinwe I can't thank you enough for letting me borrow this dress. I said it once and I'll say it again, what would I do without you?"  
  
Rita was looking in the mirror as she said this. She was wearing a blue dress and though it was not very fancy, it suited her perfectly. The neckline was very proper and the sleeves reached just past her elbows. Her hair was loose and flowing and at that moment Marinwe was making two small braids in her hair as Arwen had done so many nights ago.  
  
"You would be fine without me Rita" the kind elf stated. "I am just offering you normal things that others would have given you if not for me."  
  
"But you did offer these things to me."  
  
Marinwe finished the braids. "There all done, now all we have to do is find you some. . . aha these will do fine." She had found a pair of blue sandals to match the dress.  
  
Rita smiled at her as she slipped them on her feet, it was a perfect match. "Thanks Marinwe, for the bath and all the other things. I think I'll go back to the others now ok? I'll bring back your stuff tomorrow I promise."  
  
"And I promise your clothing will be cleaned and ready for you tomorrow. Now leave and be with your friends."  
  
Rita hurried back to where the fellowship was staying and was just in time to catch Aragorn telling about her adventures to the hobbits and Gimli.  
  
". . . and now she is getting some dry clothes."  
  
"She's all right isn't she Aragorn?" Frodo asked. The hobbits were all looking up at him with anticipation of an affirmative answer.  
  
Rita answered instead of him. "Of course she is all right. It was just a bit of water that's all."  
  
All turned around to see her and Pippin clapped his hands. "You look great Rita, just like you did in Rivendell. And just now I was starting to get used to your trousers and shirts."  
  
She laughed, Pippin always knew what to say to make her feel better. To her surprise it was Sam who asked the question that seemed to be on all of their minds.  
  
"Lady Rita, if I may ask, why do you do that?"  
  
"Do what Sam?" Rita was truly confused.  
  
"Well, why do you place the life and welfare of others above your own? I mean first with Lady Fioma in Rivendell and now with that boy in the river. And don't you think we hobbits haven't noticed how you divided your ration between the four of us, leaving none for yourself."  
  
"It's a long story Sam."  
  
"We have enough time to hear it before Haldir comes to collect you." said Legolas.  
  
Rita sighed, she knew this had been coming. She also knew she trusted these men, each and every one of them. The only thing she didn't know for sure was how they would react to her tale. She sat down and motioned for the others to do so as well. When they were all seated she began.  
  
"My first memory of my life, the earliest of them all, is of my parents. Only they were nothing like your usual parents. They would fight constantly and my father would let his hands swing around all the time. He was intent on teaching me 'good behavior' and the proper way for a girl to act. Which was to stay silent and out of his way. God forbid if you crossed his rules."  
  
"He would lock you in a closet" muttered Boromir and she looked up confused for a while before she remembered her nightmare in Moria.  
  
"Among other things." She stated. "Then my mother was pregnant again, for a little while he stopped hitting her and I made sure I stayed out of his way in order not to anger him. The day my sister was born is still etched into my mind."  
  
She took a deep breath before she continued. "A few weeks after her birth my mom left. She couldn't deal with an abusive husband and two kids at the same time. I was five at the time."  
  
"She didn't even take you with her?" asked an astonished Merry.  
  
Rita shook her head. "From that day on I took care of her, my little Carol. I would feed her, play with her and keep her safe from my father. I'll spare you the details of my life as it was but it was all for a good cause. Carol grew up to be a beautiful and smart girl she would have made something of her life."  
  
"You must miss her now you are here." said Pippin with all his innocence. Eyes burning with compassion for her.  
  
"She's dead Pippin. I was home late, or she was home early, and she was killed. My father had shoved her off the stairs when he was drunk and she had made too much noise to his liking. There was nothing I could do for her. I was her protector and I failed."  
  
"It wasn't your fault Rita" said Aragorn.  
  
She let out a dry laugh. "You sound like Elladan, he said the exact same thing. Rationally I know it wasn't my fault but emotionally. . . I keep wondering. What if I had been home sooner, what if my dad hadn't been drunk, what if. . ."  
  
"You mustn't torture yourself with words like that." Boromir had put an arm around his shoulder. "What has been done cannot be undone, there is nothing you can do now to change the past."  
  
There was a glimmer of pain and sorrow in his eyes and Rita wondered what had happened to him in his past.  
  
She smiled at them all. "So there you have it, the sad story of my life. I should write a book called 'Poor little protector' maybe I'd make some money with it."  
  
They all sat in silence. Boromir still had his arm around her shoulder and Aragorn sat on her other side holding her hand. Pippin had just crawled onto her lap like a little boy and held her while he wept for her and her life.  
  
The others were just staring ahead, digesting her words. Sam broke the silence.  
  
"So that's why you saved them, Lady Fioma and the boy I mean."  
  
Rita was broken out of her reverie. "I guess Sam. I mean, I could stop them from getting hurt, I could save them in the way I wasn't able to save my sister."  
  
"So you will continue to put yourself at risk?" asked Frodo in a soft voice.  
  
"I have accepted my death Frodo, be it sooner or later." When she saw the startled looks around her she further explained herself.  
  
"After I heard the tale of the ring and the last alliance from Glorfindel I accepted the fact that the quest was necessary. I also accepted the fact that I probably wouldn't live to see the end of it. I wasn't very skilled with a sword then and was ready to face death."  
  
"Then why do you continue to put yourself in danger now?" asked Boromir. "For your skill with the sword is very good as you have held your own in battle."  
  
"You must think of those you leave behind as well Rita" added Aragorn. "Elladan will not survive if you die, you must know that."  
  
Rita nodded. "He told me that Aragorn, after I asked him to move on if I were to die. He refused to promise me that though and I vowed to do my best to come back."  
  
"I ask again" said Boromir "Why?"  
  
"Instinct I guess. I'm used to getting hurt and protecting others. I've been doing that for thirteen years now it's not something you just turn off."  
  
"Then we will help you do that" was the gentle voice of Legolas.  
  
Rita sighed. "I know you will Legolas but it isn't easy. I don't want you all to run around and protect me from all dangers as sweet as that sounds. We have a reason to be on this quest and that is way more important then keeping little old me out of trouble."  
  
They stayed like that for about an hour until Rita stood up. "I'm gonna wash my face before Haldir comes."  
  
As she walked away the others looked at each other. It was Pippin who broke the silence. "She told that like it was normal, no emotion in her voice whatsoever."  
  
"She must have kept the worst details from us Pip" said Merry "She told us so didn't she?"  
  
"We'll just have to keep her safe." Said Boromir and all agreed with him and they all wandered off, thinking about what they had just heard.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Long chapter, I'm gonna try to update soon. How do you like my Haldir twist? Do you think Rita was out of character by telling her story?? Let me know and review. 


	19. Dinner and tales

Promised I'd update soon so here it is. I'm just toying with some ideas so bear with me hear.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: You really need Kleenex while reading this fic??? Wow never expected to have that effect, sorry!!!!!! Glad to see you like the time of the revealing of her past.  
  
Meggers: Thanks for reviewing, if you like the Haldir twist you'll love this chapter. *Hands new box of Kleenex* This chapter will be less sad so I hope this is enough to restock you.  
  
Asarielle: I know it was a little out of character but it had to be done. You're right though, those two hobbits can give a very good puppy-look so she would have been convinced anyway.  
  
ElvenAngel: So happy you like it, hope this chapter will be to your liking as well.  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: Thanks for your awesome review, hope you like this chapter and review again.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the characters you don't recognize from the book. Have to warn you right now though, I really suck at making up names. Hope you will all find it in your heart to forgive me!!!!!  
  
  
  
A few minutes after Rita had reappeared, all freshened up, Haldir came to collect her. She laughed when the elf blinked a couple of times at her appearance. It was a big change from a pair of trousers and a dirty shirt to a lovely dress.  
  
"Hey Haldir. How is your nephew doing?"  
  
"Salmir is fine thanks to you Rita." said Haldir "His parents are very eager to meet you as well."  
  
"Then we won't keep them waiting shall we?" At her words Haldir offered his arm and Rita took it. "Bye guys" she said to the rest of the fellowship "see you all later."  
  
After exchanging good-byes and 'have a nice dinner' with everybody Haldir started to lead her past a lot of trees until they reached a tall one.  
  
Haldir climbed up some ladder and Rita followed him. When they reached the platform of the flet Rita was amazed. She hadn't realized that there could be so much space in one tree.  
  
The flet was very nice. It had walls, which Rita found a plus, and was decorated in light colors. In another room talking was heard and when she and Haldir entered the conversation stalled. Rita, of course, noticed this and she picked self-consciously at the hem of her dress, she had never been that good with attention directed at her.  
  
That changed when a woman fell on her knees before her. She was talking very fast in a for Rita unknown version of Elvish. Rita looked pleadingly at Haldir.  
  
He translated for her. "This is Lamiel, wife of Rumil and mother of Salmir. She thanks you a thousand times for saving the life of her son and offers you her life and her duties."  
  
Rita faced Lamiel and started to speak slowly in Sindarin. "Your life is your own Lady Lamiel, wife of Rumil, mother of Salmir. I hope your son is well?"  
  
The others looked at her with their eyes widened, there weren't a lot of humans who knew Sindarin. Rita noticed their looks and asked while still speaking in Sindarin.  
  
"What, is it forbidden to know the speech of the elves? Though I am still learning and speak with an accent, I can understand most what is being said. I must admit that I do not understand the form of Elvish as you spoke earlier."  
  
"Nor should we expect you to Milady." A man she hadn't met before stepped forwards. "We speak in a different dialect, the language of the Woodland elves. I am Orophin, brother of Haldir and Rumil. We have not met before but I have heard many things about you."  
  
Rita was curious now. "Such as. . . " she was fishing for details.  
  
"Such as being the first mortal to cross the ropebridge without the second securityrope. Such as you jumping in a wild river to save a young elf, only good things so far Milady."  
  
"Just Rita please, I hate the way Milady sounds. So please call me Rita, all of you."  
  
"Very well Rita" said Lamiel "Tonight you shall eat with us and we shall speak in Sindarin so you will be able to participate in the conversation as well." She gave Rita a smile.  
  
Now the ice had been broken Rita was talking with Lamiel and Elmère, wife of Orophin, when Rumil and three children made their way upstairs while making a lot of noise as they did.  
  
Rita smiled as she saw them. All three children had long blond hair and silvery color eyes, just like their parents. She recognized Salmir immediately, he was taller than the other two.  
  
The other two children were two girls who looked just alike. Rita had no doubt in mind that these were twins. They each wore a smudged dress from playing and had identical smiles on their faces.  
  
Elmère gasped at the appearance of her children. "What have you done? Ilwen, Imari, did I not tell you to keep out of trouble and stay clean. Look at yourselves." She then turned to her brother-in-law. "And you, Rumil you should be ashamed of yourself, acting like a child."  
  
Rita was very amused and had to fight to keep herself from bursting with laughter. She made the mistake to glance at Haldir and saw he was fighting against laughter as well, the corners of his mouth shaking slightly.  
  
This was enough for Rita to start laughing, the situation was so incredibly humorous. Haldir started to laugh as well and soon all were laughing out loud, even Elmère who saw that it had been a very comical sight for others. She ordered the children to change into clean clothes before dinner.  
  
Once he recovered Rumil stepped up to Rita and kneeled before her. He opened his mouth to say something but Rita interrupted him before he could get a word out.  
  
"Don't. No offering me your life or services, I will not accept them for I believe everybody would have done what I did if they were in my place."  
  
"It is true Rumil" said Lamiel "She would hear none of my offers as well."  
  
Rumil stood up. "At least allow me to thank you for rescuing my son, without your interference his adventure might have had a very different outcome."  
  
"Gratitude accepted, I'm just happy I was able to help."  
  
At this moment the children walked back into the room, all clean again. Rumil saw them as well and called his son forth.  
  
"Salmir come here and meet your savior from today."  
  
Rita smiled as the boy approached her, looking a bit nervous. "Hello Salmir" she said in a calm voice, hoping to make him comfortable "I hope you are well after your bath earlier. I know the water looks great but do you not think it was a little to wild to go swimming?"  
  
A smile broke out on his face. "I was playing that I was battling against orcs and I fell in the river. I was not swimming, that would have been stupid to do as the river is much to wild."  
  
"Lets hope you won't have to fight against orcs any time soon Salmir, they're not that much fun to be around." Rita vividly remembered her first encounter and Moria.  
  
Seeing that she didn't want to talk about it Lamiel announced dinner and all found their seats around a table. Rita sat in the middle with Haldir on her left and one of the twins, she didn't know if it were Ilwen or Imari, on her right.  
  
The meal consisted of fruit and vegetables mostly and Rita enjoyed every bite of it, her ration had consisted of dried fruit and rabbits shot by Legolas for weeks now.  
  
While eating a light conversation was being held, mostly about the children and the woods of Lothlorien. All negative subjects were avoided and Rita was very happy about that. She learned that Imari was sitting next to her and Ilwen was sated opposite from her sister. Imari was wearing a blue necklace and her sister was wearing a red one.  
  
She also learned that the three brothers and their families all lived together in the same house, the flet was large enough to harbor all of them.  
  
The conversation was held at a slow pace so that Rita could interact and follow everything that was being said. All were very nice to her and Rita's smile kept getting bigger.  
  
When they had finished dinner, they moved to another room and Rita continued her conversations with the three brothers. She had offered to help with the dished but was shooed out of the kitchen. Lamiel had said that she was a guest and guests didn't have to help with dishes.  
  
For two more hours all were talking until the children started to yawn and were told to go to bed. They were protesting fiercely against this decision though and Rita came up with a perfect solution.  
  
"What if I told you a bedtime story?" she chuckled as all three nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Then get ready for bed and yell ready when you are done." At this the three raced to their room.  
  
"You did not have to do that Rita" said Lamiel "They would have gone to bed anyway, even after their protests."  
  
"I know, I just felt like telling a story. But if you mind. . . "  
  
"No, nono, I do not mind as I believe Elmère does not mind either, it is rather pleasing to see our children race to bed instead of being dragged towards it."  
  
After she had just finished a loud yell was heard from the children and Rita followed the sound of their voices after excusing herself.  
  
She found all three children in the same room. Imari and Ilwen were in their own beds and Salmir sat on the end of Ilwen's bed. When Rita raised her eyebrow at him he explained it quickly.  
  
"My room is on the other side, but I want to hear the story as well. I will leave for my own bed as soon as you finish."  
  
"What kind of story will you tell us Rita?" asked Ilwen.  
  
"It will be a sad story of a girl." Said Rita. "Now are you all ready."  
  
The children nodded and Rita began her story. "Once upon a time there was a happy family living in a large house. The family consisted of mother, father and a little girl. Then mother died and the father and daughter were very sad. The father believed his daughter needed a mother so he remarried. Only he remarried a mean woman who had two daughters already. The stepmother didn't like the girl and made her clean everything and gave her the name Cinderella, so the girl noticed she was nothing more but a servant anymore."  
  
Rita started to tell the story Cinderella and once she was telling it, she let her mind drift as she told the story she had told a thousand times before.  
  
Carol used to love fairytales and would make Rita tell one every night, even when she was too old for them. Now she was telling the tale once again, she could see the faces of anticipation of the children as they yearned to hear more.  
  
When she finished the tale with the famous words "And they lived happily ever after." she saw that the children were nearly asleep.  
  
She tucked the girls in and pushed their hair out of their faces before she supported a wobbling Salmir to his own room and put him to bed. The boy looked at her as he asked her a question.  
  
"Will you tell another story tomorrow Rita, please!"  
  
*How can anybody say no to pleading eyes like that?* she wondered and she agreed. Salmir smiled before his gaze became glassy and his eyes looked empty and Rita knew he was asleep. She tiptoed out of the room and joined the adults again.  
  
"I'm sorry if that took so long." She apologized.  
  
"Nonsense Rita" said Orophin "It was a very nice story and I am sure the children loved it."  
  
"How did you. . . " she then rolled her eyes "ah Elvish hearing, how could I forget?"  
  
Outside the sun had set already and candles were lit throughout the room. Rita found her seat again and it was Haldir who asked the question that turned the mood for that night.  
  
"Would you tell us about Mithandrir, about the reason he has fallen into shadow?"  
  
The elves saw her wince at the question and she was silent for a long time before she answered. "He had to fight against a Balrog, he won and the demon fell into the dark deeps of Moria, yet it did not go down without taking Gandalf with him."  
  
The women cried at her words and the men looked grim. "I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable Rita" said Haldir "It was very rude of me and I shouldn't have asked you."  
  
She gave him a ghost of a smile. "It's ok Haldir, it's just a little too fresh and it still hurts. I have only known him for a month and still he made a huge impression on me."  
  
It was silent for a while. "If I may ask Rita" asked Rumil "What is the reason for you to be on this quest? For it is highly dangerous and I wonder why a woman was sent to help accomplish such a task."  
  
"I was chosen by Lord Elrond, for he believed my appearance in Middle Earth had some meaning and that my destiny would be revealed on this quest."  
  
When she saw their questioning glances and added. "I'm not from this world, I just. . . dropped in I guess. And I was taught how to use a sword so I could hold my own in battle, so I need minimal protection."  
  
"You battled orcs?" asked Orophin.  
  
She nodded. "In Moria, there were so many. . . " her voice drifted of and Elmère distracted her from her memories.  
  
"You must be tired for I believe we have been talking for at least two hours now. Perhaps we can continue this conversation later for you must still be weary after your adventure today."  
  
Rita smiled at the kind woman. "I would be honored to visit you again if you would let me."  
  
Rumil answered for all of them. "It would be us who would be honored if you visited again Rita. Perhaps we can exchange tales, do you know other tales besides those for children?"  
  
"You name it and I know it. I know sad love-stories, happy love-stories, adventures and so on."  
  
He smiled. "Then I will tell you the sad tale of Nimrodel if you tell us the sad love-story you have learned in your world."  
  
"I would be happy to Rumil."  
  
Haldir stood up. "I will escort you back to the clearing Rita, for it is dark and you will not be able to find your way around very easily."  
  
"Thanks Haldir, no point in getting lost now is there. Good night everybody."  
  
"Good night Rita" she heard before she and Haldir climbed down the ladder. They walked in a leisurely pace.  
  
"You do know" he said "That my cousins will be waking you to tell them a new tale, don't you? You have just bound yourself to the fate of storyteller until you leave these woods."  
  
Rita laughed. "That's not so bad is it? It feels good to tell stories, especially when you have such an eager audience. Besides, they don't know where we are sleeping right?"  
  
"If you are counting on that little piece of information to keep them away from you in the early morning you are mistaken, they are three very resourceful elflings."  
  
"And you love the all greatly." Rita added.  
  
"Aye, that I do. They are little monsters sometimes but they bring such joy to our home." They had reached the clearing and he bade her a good night before he left.  
  
Rita saw that they were all asleep, one candle was illuminating the clearing for her, and she quietly made her way to her bedroll.  
  
Apparently she wasn't quiet enough as both Legolas as Aragorn woke up. "Sorry" she whispered "It's just me, go back to sleep."  
  
Legolas just fell asleep instantly again but Aragorn, who's bedroll was next to hers for she saw that Pippin had moved to lay with the hobbits, sat up.  
  
"How was dinner?" he asked her. "Did you like it?"  
  
Rita kicked off her shoes and saw her legging and sweater laying on her bedroll. She raised an eyebrow and Aragorn explained that Marinwe had brought these items already so she had something to sleep in, as a dress could not be used as nightwear.  
  
She picked the clothes up and walked away so she could change quickly behind some bushes. Once changed she put the dress on a rock near her bedroll and slipped in, turning to Aragorn who was facing her while leaning his head on his hand.  
  
"Well?" he was starting to get impatient.  
  
"It was fun. We had dinner and talked a lot. I told the kids a story and we talked some more and then Haldir brought me back, end of story."  
  
"Were they grateful for what you have done?"  
  
Rita rolled her eyes. "Yeah, the young boy's parents dropped to their knees and tried to offer me their lives and duties, which I refused. What is it with elves and their thanking in such a manner? I just did what any other would have done."  
  
"No you did not Rita, for there were none who jumped in a highly dangerous river, you did that. You do know that you scared us all, don't you? I was wondering what I should tell Elladan. I'm sorry brother, she was uninjured during the orc-attack but managed to get herself drowned while rescuing a young elf."  
  
"I promised him I'd try to come back in one piece Aragorn, besides I did it for a good cause."  
  
"That wouldn't have mattered so much since you would have been dead. You have made a very deep impression on my brother Rita. I have never seen him this happy before."  
  
Rita smiled at the memory of Elladan, how she missed his handsome face and his sweet kisses. Aragorn must have been able to read her emotions from her face as he said. "I miss Arwen as well."  
  
"I know Aragorn, well you know what they say: a sorrow shared is a sorrow halved. But is it ok we talk more in the morning, cause I'm tired."  
  
"Sleep well Rita." He said and he covered her with her blanket as if she were a child. She smiled as he did this and closed her eyes in content as she surrendered to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She didn't have any nightmares that night and woke up at the smell of breakfast. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked over to where the others were sitting.  
  
"Good morning Rita" exclaimed a cheery Pippin.  
  
Rita just grumbled something unintelligent, since she was only half-awake. "Too early to be good." was the best the others could make of it.  
  
They just laughed and let her wake up, after months of traveling together they had learned that morning was not a good time to talk to her.  
  
After she returned from washing and more awake she was interrogated by all.  
  
"How was your evening?"  
  
"What was the house like?"  
  
"How did the boy's parents react?"  
  
"Did you have some good food?" This came from Pippin and he yelped as Merry hit his head (again).  
  
"Pippin!" scolded the older hobbit. "There you go again about food, there are more important things in life than food you know."  
  
Rita shook her head and ignored the scolding. "The evening was nice, the house was huge and very pretty, Rumil and Lamiel were very grateful for what I have done for there son and yes Pippin, the food was very good. Now did I leave out any answers you wanted to know?"  
  
Legolas laughed. "I believe you answered them all. I am amazed at the amount of things you can say in just one breath."  
  
She opened her mouth to give a retort when a group of young elves, lead by Salmir, Imari and Ilwen, ran towards them.  
  
Salmir took control. "Rita, Rita, will you tell us that story now? You promised remember? And we brought some friends who wanted to listen as well."  
  
"Yes Rita" said Imari and Ilwen at the same time "The story last night was so good. Please tell another one, please."  
  
"Please" echoed all the children.  
  
"Yes Rita" said a very amused Aragorn "Tell us all a story."  
  
Rita sighed as she motioned for the kids to sit down. The fellowship made room for all and Imari and Ilwen sat close to her, one at each side. The kids cheered for a minute until she quieted them.  
  
"All right, I'm beginning now. This is a story about an evil king and a man who dared to steal money from the rich and give it to the poor. This is the story of Robin Hood."  
  
For an hour all were mesmerized by the tale of the roguish Robin Hood and his friends Little John and Friar Tuck, even the members of the fellowship were listening to her every word.  
  
". . . and so the evil king was banished by his brother and Robin was able to marry the maid Marion. The end."  
  
Next to her Imari sighed. "That was such a great tale Rita, will you tell another one?"  
  
Rita laughed. "Not now Imari, maybe tomorrow afternoon," she stressed the afternoon part, "now my throat is dry from all the talking. Why don't you kids go play a game of hide and seek?"  
  
"Hide and seek? What is that?" asked a very confused Salmir.  
  
"Well have I ever, you never played hide and seek before?" at the she of the children's heads she acted to be outraged. "Why it is the second-best game ever. One person counts until fifty and the others hide, when fifty is reached the search is on until everyone is found."  
  
"That sounds like fun, will you play it with us?" asked a girl that had come along with the group.  
  
"Not now because I promised my friend here" she motioned towards Boromir "I would practice my swordlessons with him. But if you come and fetch me after lunch I will play with you." The kids agreed and ran off, happy to have a new game to play.  
  
They all watched them as they left and Frodo addressed her. "That certainly was a good tale Rita, I dare to say it was even better than Bilbo's stories."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Frodo, Bilbo is so much better at telling stories than I am."  
  
Frodo just shook his head and Boromir grabbed his sword. "You said you would practice Rita, grab you sword and lets start."  
  
She smiled as she grabbed her sword as Legolas left with Gimli and the hobbits ran away muttering something about getting a second breakfast. Aragorn stayed behind to watch the training.  
  
After a fierce battle Rita was able to best Boromir for a third time. She beamed as he grumbled something about teaching her the ways of the sword to well. Aragorn approached her.  
  
"You have shown great skill against the skill of Boromir Rita, but will you dare to fight against me as well?" he made sure it was a clear challenge.  
  
Rita noticed this of course and took it. "Bring it on" she said and the two started to circle each other. He attacked first and soon Rita noticed that Aragorn had a very different fighting style than Boromir.  
  
She wasn't surprised when he was able to knock the sword out of her hands within five minutes. She sighed as she picked it up from the ground. "That went well" she was being sarcastic.  
  
"Indeed it did Rita, you have shown great skill against Aragorn and his attacks." said Boromir who had been silent during the battle.  
  
"You still have much to learn" added Aragorn "But you might be able to best me in the future. Again?" he asked and Rita accepted. Swords clashing together again as Boromir yelled instructions to her.  
  
"Move your feet. Don't let him corner you against that tree."  
  
For hours nothing was heard but the clashing of swords and laughter between friends and Rita felt happy and lucky to have such great friends.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm not in the mood to write any more so I'll just stop it here, hope you all liked it, it was a hard chapter to write for some reason (don't know why) I'll try to update tomorrow again but don't shoot me if I fail in doing so. 


	20. Getting closer

Here I am again ,I'm in such a good mood now cause I got an A for a hard test and now I'm happy and have inspiration and. . . I'll stop rambling right now.  
  
Meggers: Thanks for reviewing again, hope you won't need those tissues any time soon, though I can't promise you a thing.  
  
LanierShazar: I don't intend to write so much but as I write I think and when I think, you better watch out.  
  
Otaku: To answer all your questions; just read the chapter ok. Guns are bad so thanks for not shooting me, sometimes I wish we could go back at the times without any guns or bombs, the times where it was still simple you know. Though I'd probably be lost without my pc.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: I'm so happy you liked last chapter cause I thought it was kinda. . . well bad. Hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: Thanks for your great reviews, I have some ideas for even more complexity but they have to develop in my head first before I can write them down.  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: Hope this chapter is good so you enjoy.  
  
Punkpunk: tsk tsk too lazy to log in. Though I do feel very honored that you did read my fic in your state of boredom. I updated as I promised so you won't have to shoot me.  
  
Ithilwen: Though I considered writing a chapter about Elladan, I decided against it as the story is about Rita and not our fav elf. So you'll just have to wait until he shows up again, sorry.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Characters from the books belong to Tolkien, the rest are mine  
  
  
  
  
  
Rita fell on the ground as she moved her neck around in order to loosen up her muscles, practice with Aragorn had been very intense.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn left to talk for a while and the others hadn't returned yet so she was all alone. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling.  
  
Don't get her wrong, she loved the members of the fellowship, but after spending time with them non-stop for months it was nice to have some time for herself.  
  
Her moment of peace was disturbed when she heard soft whispers from behind her and she almost groaned as she recognized the voiced of Imari and Ilwen. She had forgotten all about the promise she had made, but she realized she couldn't break her word.  
  
With a fluid movement she jumped up, startling the poor girls, and turned to them. "You girls ready to play?"  
  
Two heads nodded vigorously and she was being dragged to their playground. Once they got there Rita noticed that a large group of children had gathered, there were 17 kids.  
  
Salmir stepped forwards when he saw her and once again he took charge, he was the oldest of all children after all. "Rita we have played this hide and seek game you mentioned, but if I remember correctly you said that was the game you liked second-best. What is your favorite game and will you play it with us?"  
  
"My favorite game. . . hmm now lets think, I did say that didn't I? I guess my favorite game is tag." after seeing the blank looks around her she raised her hands in the air in mock desperation.  
  
"You don't even know what tag is? What kind of world is this?" meanwhile she was thinking fast at a way to explain the game. "Uhm, well tag is a game where one person is. . . never mind I'll just show you."  
  
With that she tapped Salmir's arm and ran away. "Now you're it." Rita said "Now you have to try and tag somebody else, and then that person is it and you repeat that as long as you want the game to last."  
  
Salmir got a look of understanding on his face and made a lunge for Imari, but she too got the rules and evaded him. Soon the children were involved in a vicious game of tag and Rita played along with enthusiasm.  
  
She looked over her shoulder to see Ilwen running towards her with a gleam on her eyes and a smile on her face. Rita broke into a run. "You're never gonna catch me!" she yelled.  
  
This of course made Ilwen run even faster and Rita tried to evade her by zigzagging past trees. She looked back to see Ilwen gaining on her so she missed the figure in front of her.  
  
BAM, she had run into the person standing in front of her and they both toppled to the ground after the crash.  
  
Rita groaned *That hurt* and tried to get up, which was a hard task as her legs were caught under the person she had hit. She looked up to see who she had run in to and recognized the face of Haldir.  
  
"Oh hi Haldir" she was a bit flustered "Sorry about that, but I was being chased by a very evil little girl who runs way to fast for her age."  
  
At that Ilwen appeared out of nowhere. "I am NOT evil and I'm already 212 years old so I should be able to run fast." She forgot about her anger when she saw the two sprawled out, and started to giggle.  
  
Haldir glaring at her only made it worse and Rita started to giggle as well, the situation was so absurd. Here she was, trapped under an elf and unable to stand up. "Uhm, Haldir can you get up, my legs need their bloodcirculation back."  
  
He flushed and jumped up, after that he helped Rita up as well who walked over to a still giggling Ilwen. "Aren't you going to tag somebody else now? I think you've been chasing me long enough don't you? Besides I think I need a break, especially after my little incident just now."  
  
The girl nodded and started to run back to her friends, but turned around after a few steps. "That was fun Rita, thank you for playing with us. Will you tell us a story tomorrow again?"  
  
"Sure Ilwen, just come and get me after lunch, that way I can spend the morning with my friends."  
  
Her answer was a huge smile and soon the girl had disappeared and Haldir and Rita were alone. The silence was a bit uncomfortable so Rita broke it soon.  
  
"I'm really sorry for running in on you Haldir, I should have been watching where I was going."  
  
A grin broke out on his face. "It's not every day I get knocked down Rita, especially not by a maiden."  
  
"I'm not your ordinary maiden." Rita retorted and followed when Haldir started to walk. "Where are we going?"  
  
"The target range, I was going to practice archery before I was so rudely interrupted."  
  
"I apologized so don't give me that routine." After a few seconds she changed the subject. "You were right you know."  
  
He looked up at her, confused. "About what Rita?"  
  
"The kids were standing in front of me about ten seconds after I finished breakfast, and they brought a bunch of friends."  
  
They reached what Rita presumed was the archery field as there were targets standing everywhere. She sat down on the ground as Haldir took aim at his first target.  
  
"Do you do this often?"  
  
He nodded and let go of the arrow, it hit the center. (Of course)  
  
Rita was fascinated as he kept shooting arrows. "How do you do that?" she asked "I mean, I've seen Legolas shoot a lot of arrows and I still don't get it. How do you get them to go the right way and reach for a next one at the same time? It seems so hard and you make it look so simple."  
  
"Would you want to try?" he asked her and Rita agreed.  
  
Holding a bow seemed very simple but Rita soon learned that it was so much complex than that it looked. Haldir adjusted the way her hands were holding the bow.  
  
"Your left hand should be more in the middle and you shouldn't hold it so tight, when your muscles tire your aim will deteriorate."  
  
"What do I do with my right hand?"  
  
"You hold the arrow." He said in a dry tone and Rita rolled her eyes at her own words, it was such a stupid question. He handed her an arrow and she put it in the bowstring.  
  
"Now you should pull the bowstring back, yes like that. But try to keep your left arm steady and direct your arrow to the right point with your right while you do that."  
  
Rita did as he said and felt her arms tremble at this unknown activity. She couldn't hold on any longer and let the string go, the arrow only flew a couple of meters before it hit the ground.  
  
She let out a laugh. "That went well."  
  
"You released the arrow too soon Rita, you should have pulled your bowstring further back so it could cover a greater distance. Do you want to try again?"  
  
Rita thought about it before shaking her head. "Though I'd like to learn archery I think it's best to stop for today. I've had sword practice today and I've been running around with the kids. Me thinks that's enough exercise for one day."  
  
Haldir got a smile on his face as she mentioned his cousins. "They sure can be tiring." He mused "I often wonder how such small beings can be so. . . "  
  
"Active?" Rita offered.  
  
"Yes, active. They can run around all day without getting tired. They keep me and my brothers in shape with all the chasing they have us do."  
  
"I can only imagine." They started to walk back to the clearing.  
  
"Would you like me to teach you?"  
  
Rita looked at him questioningly before he continued.  
  
"Archery I mean, would you like me to teach you? It is the least I can do after you saved my nephew."  
  
She sighed. "You don't have to Haldir, I didn't mean to pressure you in something you didn't want to do. I mean I don't have to learn archery anyway so it's not a problem if you won't teach me."  
  
Haldir silenced her with a movement of his hand. "I do not feel pressured into teaching you Rita. I just meant to say that it is the least I can do as you refused our offers of our duties. I am sure Rumil and Orophin will aide in your lessons as well."  
  
"Well if you put it that way, I'd be happy to learn archery Haldir." She could see a few figures sitting together and jogged up to them after having said goodbye to Haldir.  
  
"What happened to you Rita?" asked Boromir "You suddenly disappeared, and why are there leaves on your clothes?"  
  
Rita looked down on her outfit to see that she was covered in leaves and started to pick them of the material. "The kids came to collect me to play a game."  
  
"And Captain Haldir played with you in this game?" Boromir asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
She grinned. "Nah, I just sort of knocked him down when I was running from Ilwen." After seeing the looks she was given she added. "What it's not like I did it on purpose. Anyway we talked and hung out on the archery field where he tried to teach me how to shoot an arrow. I failed miserably so he offered to teach me."  
  
She missed the looks exchanged by Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn and she continued her story. "He said he and his brothers would teach me as I had refused their lives and duties after I saved Salmir." She was rolling her eyes at her last statement.  
  
"It is a custom to do so Rita" lectured Legolas "If one saves the life of another. . . "  
  
"The other owes them their life and duties, bla bla bla. Fioma explained that bit to me about a hundred times Legolas. It doesn't mean I should like it."  
  
"No" added Aragorn "Yet it is appropriate to accept their gratitude and if Haldir has offered to teach you how to use a bow you did right by accepting it, especially after you refused their duties."  
  
"I just said that." then she noticed that there were still quite a few members of the fellowship missing. "Where are the hobbits and Gimli?"  
  
Boromir laughed as he answered. "They went to the kitchen to get something to eat, or as young master Took said: eat as much as they can because they had missed out on so much last few months."  
  
This made them all laugh and Rita moaned as she made a too abrupt movement. Aragorn saw this and teased her.  
  
"Muscle ache Rita?"  
  
"You would too if you had just been fighting and running for nearly five hours." She added some words before Aragorn could even open his mouth to give a reply. "And I know you did the fighting part as well, but you are used to it and I am not." She suppressed a yawn but it was noticed.  
  
"Why don't you sleep Rita" said Aragorn in a fatherly tone. "You have not rested properly these last few weeks."  
  
"Indeed" added Boromir "You look very tired."  
  
When she saw that Legolas was nodding his head in approval of this plan as well she relented. "Ok, fine I can see when I am not wanted any more. I'm just gonna sleep. Night guys."  
  
"Good night Rita" chorused the three men as she crawled into her bedroll. She sighed in pleasure as she drifted of to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next two weeks went by in a blur. Rita was busy all the time. Between sword practice with Boromir and Aragorn and archery lessons of the three brothers and sometimes Legolas, Rita had little time left to herself.  
  
The time that she had left, she spent with the kids playing games and telling stories. Pippin and Merry would join them once or twice and had a great time.  
  
Though the fellowship grew closer together, Rita could notice that Frodo was distancing himself from them. She wondered why but assumed it had something to do with the ring. She pitied the hobbit for having to carry such a burden.  
  
She grew particularly close to Boromir and Pippin. The three of them would sit together at night for hours while the man from Gondor would tell them all about the White City. Soon they knew every detail and specific about it.  
  
He would speak of his brother, whom he adored, and of his father, whom he greatly admired. He also spoke to them of his fears. The thing he feared most was that the White City would fall to the power of Sauron and the race of men would vanish for eternity. In his turn, Pippin told them of the Shire and Rita even told a few stories about her sister.  
  
Rita did not have as many nightmares any more, but if she did Boromir or Aragorn comforted her, and they would rock her as if she were a little girl, until her breathing slowed and the shaking stopped. At times like these she felt completely safe.  
  
Her skill with the sword was improving and she felt very proud when Aragorn or Boromir would compliment her. She didn't notice, but there was a change in her.  
  
While her eyes used to radiate with pain, now they held laughter and joy though the pain was still visible to those who looked deep enough.  
  
The members of the fellowship noticed this as well and rejoiced this change as they were now all connected to one and other.  
  
Archery lessons were so much fun for Rita. Though she got the basics, she wasn't very good. It didn't matter how many times she was explained by one of her four (!!!!!) teachers, she would always hit the outer ring of the target.  
  
So she gave up after a week and though they were still pretending to be teaching her, they would just talk and laugh.  
  
One night, the night of December the 14th to be exact, Rita was unable to sleep as memories resurfaced. It was Carol's birthday. After tossing and turning for hours, she got out of her bedroll and climbed a hill and gazed at the stars. She started when she heard the voice of Boromir behind her.  
  
"What are you doing up at this time of the night? You should be sleeping."  
  
She gave him a weak smile and explained that it was her sister's birthday and she was unable to sleep. Boromir pulled her in an embrace and they sat in silence for an hour. He seemed to understand that she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
He broke the silence when he started to tell her the story of the woman he had loved with all his heart. Her name was Lilandra. She was killed during an orc-attack when she was travelling to the house of her grandmother, who lived in one of the villages near the city.  
  
Boromir told her about his guilt, for he was supposed to escort his love, but he was out to fight the orcs that had crossed the borders.  
  
This time it was her who held him as he had held her. Rocking back and forth, she brushed his hair out of his face as she wiped a few lone tears from his cheeks. What he had said next sealed their bond.  
  
"You are like the sister to me Rita, you are very dear to me. When this is all over we will travel through Gondor and the lands that surround it, you and I. And you shall no longer be known as Rita Saunders, daughter of Jack" he said her father's name with disdain "but you shall be known as Rita of Gondor, sister of Boromir."  
  
She had to swallow a couple of times to get rid of the lump that had formed in her throat. She then surprised Boromir by grabbing the dagger, which he always carried. She made a shallow cut across her palm and did the same to him.  
  
Then she pressed her hand into his. "Your blood is my blood" she said and her voice was thick with emotion. "We are now bloodbrother and sister."  
  
They sat together for another hour until they went to get some more sleep after Rita had put a small bandage on both their hands. The cuts were almost entirely closed. If the others noticed, they never commented about it.  
  
Aragorn's decision to leave struck all of them very hard. They liked the calm of the woods but knew they could stay there no longer without jeopardizing the future of entire Middle Earth.  
  
The night before their departure a group of elves, consisting of Haldir and his brothers with his family and a lot of the young elves, with whom Rita had played, and their parents, joined them.  
  
Rumil stepped forward. "I had promised you to tell the tale of Nimrodel, as you had promised to tell a tale from your country. I have come here to honor that promise and the others were eager to hear the sad tale you will tell."  
  
The fellowship made room for the elves and all were quiet when Rumil started to tell about Nimrodel. Rita was captured by the story, it's content so beautiful yet so sad.  
  
When he had finished all eyes were on her and she cleared her throat. "I will tell you a sad tale as well. A tale about a love doomed and an old feud between two families. I will tell you the tale of Romeo and Juliet."  
  
Shakespeare had been one of Rita's favorite writers so she knew the story by heart. Sometimes she would even quote certain sentences and she was unaware about the effect she had on her audience. All were gaping at her, hanging on to listen to her every word. Sometimes a gasp was heard or an angry mumble, but mostly they were quiet.  
  
A sigh was heard when she ended her tale. "For never was there a story more woe, than that of Juliet and her Romeo."  
  
"That was a beautiful tale Rita" commented Rumil. "I once believed that only elves knew the best stories yet I think I must reconsider this."  
  
"I wasn't the one who made up this story Rumil. A great writer called Shakespeare did and there are few who can compete with his talent and works."  
  
"Nevertheless I must thank you for sharing it with us. Now we shall leave you all be so you can rest for your journey tomorrow."  
  
One bye one the elves left and the fellowship was alone once again. Soon all were asleep but Aragorn and Rita.  
  
"You should go and rest" Aragorn told her in the fatherly tone she had grown accustomed to.  
  
"So should you, but I don't see you sleeping."  
  
He sighed and touched the pendant around his neck and Rita guessed his thought. "You're thinking about Arwen, you miss her don't you?"  
  
"More than I had ever thought possible, yet I am starting to doubt the future of our love. Our love is doomed, she is immortal and I am not" he turned to Rita "She gave up her immortality for me." He whispered.  
  
"I know, she told me the night before we left of her decision." Answered Rita in a calm voice, she could see that he needed to say whatever he was going to say.  
  
"But I am starting to wonder now if I should have excepted it. I am not worthy of her love and I am certainly not worthy for her to give up her immortality for."  
  
"You are king" she pointed out.  
  
"A king in exile." Aragorn sounded bitter.  
  
Rita thought long and hard about what to say and how to formulate her words. "I believe that you are to hard on yourself Aragorn. Arwen loves you with heart and soul, nothing you say or do will be able to change that. She DOES believe you are worthy of her love and attention and that is all that matters."  
  
He was quiet and Rita feared for a minute that she had crossed a certain line. "You have given me a lot to think about Rita, I want to thank you for your input. Now go to sleep and rest, for tomorrow our journey continues."  
  
She went to sleep and the last thing she saw was Aragorn gazing at the stars while smoking his pipe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Marinwe, the kind elf who had helped her after her arrival in Lothlorien, waked Rita.  
  
"The Lady thought you would like to bathe in a hot bath once more before you departed. If you would so kindly follow me."  
  
Rita grabbed her stuff and they made their way to the bathroom where a hot bath was waiting for her again. Marinwe left her with to do her thing and packed the clothes she had cleaned in Rita's backpack.  
  
When Rita got out of the bathroom, she combed and braided her hair and told her what she had done for her.  
  
"Thank you so much Marinwe" commented Rita "For everything"  
  
Marinwe just smiled at her and led her back to the fellowship.  
  
"There you are Rita, we were afraid we would have to leave you behind." Quipped Legolas.  
  
"Believe me Greenleaf, the thought to stay here has crossed my mind, but I was just enjoying a hot bath as that will be a luxury I will not have for a long time."  
  
Haldir came to collect them and brought them to the boats that had been arranged for them. Rita, for one, was very happy that she wouldn't have to walk any more. He also gave them all cloaks, specially woven by the Lady for them.  
  
While the seating arrangements were being discussed Rita was pulled aside by Haldir and the rest of her friends joined them.  
  
"We couldn't let you leave without saying a proper goodbye." Said Orophin, who had his arm around his wife.  
  
Lamiel approached her with Elmère. They each held a beautiful hairpin and when they wanted to place them in her hair Rita refused.  
  
"They would only break, since it won't be all that safe. I will put them in my bag."  
  
The women nodded at this and wrapped the two pins in cloth to keep them safe, before Rita placed them in her bag, in the safety of Elladan's shirt.  
  
Then the three brothers approached her. "We would have given you a bow if you were able to shoot any arrows" said Haldir "But since this is not the case we have another gift for you."  
  
He handed her a vile filled with a yellow liquid. Rumil explained this gift to her. "It is a healing liquid we acquired from our healers. When a wound is infected a drop will be enough to heal it. The liquid is made from a very rare plant and should be used wisely."  
  
The vile was also wrapped in a piece of cloth and Rita put it in the small bag of herbs Elrond had given her. She was thankful she hadn't had the need to use it yet.  
  
The three children just clung onto her as they cried. "Do you have to go?" asked Ilwen as Imari begged her to stay. Salmir didn't beg or plead but cried as well.  
  
Rita hugged them all and told them she really had to go. "I don't know if we will see each other again, but always know that I very much enjoyed your company and hope you will remember me as well."  
  
The children vowed to remember her until the ends of time when Aragorn called to her that it was time to leave.  
  
She hugged everybody one last time before she ran to Aragorn who explained the seating arrangements with her. Rita would be in a boat with Pippin and Boromir, while Frodo and Sam would sit with him and Merry and Gimli would go with Legolas.  
  
Haldir and his brothers helped them into the boats and Rita looked at them as they moved away, until there was a too great a distance to see them. Suddenly she noticed a boat formed like a swan and her eyes widened when she recognized the Lord and the Lady of the Woods.  
  
"You have resided in our realm for two weeks, yet you have not eaten a meal with us." Said Galadriel "Come now and join us."  
  
They paddled to the shore and saw that a great meal had been prepared for them and they ate in silence until Galadriel raised a cup of farewell. After that she started to pass out gifts to the entire fellowship.  
  
One by one, the members were called to her, each receiving a beautiful gift. Aragorn got a new sheath for his sword and a green emerald that he wore on his chest proudly. Legolas got a bow and a quiver stuffed with arrows, and so every member was given something that fit their personality.  
  
After giving the light of Earendil (that is the name of the star right?) to Frodo, the Lady turned to Rita.  
  
"I have given much thought at what I should give you Rita Saunders, and I must confess it was a hard task. You were already equipped with good weapons and a sheath so I decided to give you a more personal gift."  
  
She handed her small box and when Rita opened it she saw a bunch of herbs.  
  
Galadriel knew what she was thinking and corrected her. "These are not medicine, nor should you use them. When the time comes I will explain you the effect of them and we will continue this conversation then."  
  
Rita bowed her head and was surprised when Galadriel touched her head and murmured an Elvish blessing.  
  
The fellowship got into the boats again and Rita felt her heart grow heavy with sorrow as they left the peaceful woods of Lothlorien behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think??? Was this total crap or what? Do you know how hard it was to come up with a gift for Rita, it was driving me insane. I'm going to update soon, possibly even tomorrow cause I just love to write. Review to let me know what you think, even if you think it sucked. 


	21. Death and sorrow

Here I am again. I have to say that I've been overwhelmed by all the wonderful reviews, though I'd like to make a general announcement before I start the separate thank you's. The herbs Galadriel gave Rita won't be mentioned again until the end of this fic. So for those who have been asking me what they will do, I'm sorry you'll just have to wait.  
  
Aurumlupi: Thanks for reviewing again, glad you liked  
  
Dani: Sorry to disappoint you but the healing liquid won't be used for Boromir, as it is a liquid that heals infections and not fatal wounds to ones lungs.  
  
HoshikoIzumi: Hope you finish reading soon and like next chapters.  
  
Audrey: Thanks for saying this is not crap, I might start to believe you  
  
Punkpunk: Waiting for your longer review ;) happy you enjoyed  
  
Meggers: I'm so sorry for making you cry again, I didn't mean to I swear!!!! Can you forgive me?  
  
Arwen-evenstar: I love writing my story (big imagination) so that makes it easy to update soon. Also it gives me something to think about during boring classes.  
  
Roxanne Harvard: Thanks for your long review, I love those. Je Nederlands is goed! *lol* Also I want to thank you for offering your services as a Beta-reader but I think I have to decline. Don't get me wrong I am very honored you offered, but I have to do this on my own, catch my drift? I'm so happy you like my fic and hope you continue reading it, even if I offended you (which I hope I did not) I also started to realize that the Haldir flirtation thing is a little, well weak. But I promise I will explain that in one of the following chapters. Thanks for pointing out my mistakes, cause while typing I sometimes forget them. Me rivaling Tolkien???? Never been told that before and I seriously doubt it though I love the compliment. Look at this, it's such a long note to you, but then again you wrote me a long review.  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: One of my best chapters, you really think so? Thanks for reviewing and your compliments. I try to let Rita's character grow throughout the fic and am very happy you noticed this.  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: Thanks for your review Kelsie, I loved all the smiles!  
  
Asarielle: This update soon enough?  
  
Mysterious Jedi: You think what Elladan and Rita did was immoral? *raises eyebrow* I understand from your bio you're 13 and religious, and though I respect you belief, I am not planning to change any of it. You see in my eyes, the fact that Rita let Elladan make love to her states that she trusts him completely. Also it shows that her wall that is supposed to repel all pain, is crumbling and she is starting to let go of the pain inside her. Hope you continue reading this fic and you will respect my decision to keep this part in the same way I respect your beliefs.  
  
Akima: New chapter up, was it fast enough?????  
  
Spunky-hyper-girl: Jen, I wrote you that email you requested and said all I had to say. But I would've felt bad to leave you out in my notes so thank you again.  
  
Cassie-bear01: Addicted huh? Never thought it would have that effect. She's still in love with Elladan so don't worry only with all the angst lately it is har to put in mushy thoughts.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I think you get it now don't you? It gets annoying to repeat myself over and over again.  
  
  
  
Rita had her eyes closed as she listened to the sound of the paddle in the water. Pippin was curled against her asleep and content. She had covered him with his cloak as good as she could.  
  
She herself was leaning into Boromir as he was keeping the boat moving and she could feel his muscles tense every time he did so.  
  
When Boromir prodded her in the side she opened her eyes lazily to see what he wanted, only to see him point upwards. She heard Aragorn's voice as he told Frodo.  
  
"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."  
  
She shook Pippin awake and soon the entire Fellowship looked up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath. They were two majestic statues, carved right out of the rock, proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning.  
  
Rita could see Boromir's eyes lit up as they past the two statues and saw the look of respect he shot at Aragorn. *Things have changed* she thought idly *He is no longer angry or jealous of Aragorn and has accepted him as his friend and leader.*  
  
When the rapids became too strong to continue to paddle, they headed for the shore. Aragorn told them all to rest and Rita was very happy about that.  
  
What concerned her was the inner turmoil of Boromir, it was so evident especially to her. In Lothlorien he had confessed to her in one of their conversations, that he could feel the power of the ring. It was trying to seduce him, sending him images that told him to use it to free his land from all evil.  
  
Though he knew it was a trick, he found it harder to resist the ring and Rita felt helpless as she watched him battle against his unseen enemy.  
  
She could feel the power of the ring as well, but chose to ignore it to the best she could. There was nothing the ring could give her, especially not her sister as it had showed her.  
  
You see, the ring had tried to make her believe that if she were to use the ring, she would be able to revive Carol from death and they would live happily ever after. She cursed the evil ring as it tried to seduce her.  
  
As she walked back and forth for a little while to get rid of the cramp in her legs she could hear Legolas telling Aragorn that he felt they should leave. Aragorn told him that he knew danger was near but that they would have to wait for the cover of darkness.  
  
She decided to leave those two and sat next to Pippin who was listening in horror as Gimli told him of the road that lay ahead of them.  
  
"It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see!"  
  
Aragorn soon interrupted this by saying that the dwarf better recover his strength. Rita chuckled silently as Gimli started to protest, saying he did not have to recover his strength, he told Pippin to pay no head to the man's words.  
  
Suddenly Merry made a comment that made all of their hearts skip a beat. "Where is Frodo?"  
  
Rita's head snapped up and Sam, who had been dozing off, was awake immediately. She heard Aragorn take a sharp breath and she followed his gaze and saw Boromir's shield against his tree.  
  
*Oh no* she thought *Please God anything but that. Let there be a good explanation for his disappearance, don't let him try to take the rind.*  
  
Then everybody scattered, running of to search for the hobbit. Rita was too slow to catch up with the hobbits or Aragorn, so she stuck with Legolas and Gimli.  
  
The three ran together in silence but all were worried about what would happen. Out of nowhere a group of orcs appeared only they seemed to be larger somehow.  
  
Rita drew her sword as Gimli and Legolas got ready for battle as well. As she sliced any orc that came near her, her mind was empty. All she could think about was the battle and how Boromir was missing. Suddenly a thought popped into her head. *I hope the hobbits are safe*  
  
She feared for them because they were so small and nowhere near ready to battle against these new orcs. They weren't only larger but also stronger than the orcs they had encountered before. Then they could hear a cry from Aragorn.  
  
"ELENDIL!!!!"  
  
This seemed to make Legolas fight even harder and the three warriors made their way to where the sound had come from.  
  
Aragorn was outnumbered and though he was fighting courageously, Rita saw that there were too many, even for him.  
  
The four now fought together, saving each other's lives many times. Once Rita heard a thump behind her and when she turned she saw the body of an orc that had an arrow sticking through his head. She mentally noted that she had to thank Legolas for that.  
  
Fear gripped her heart when she heard the sound of a horn, the horn of Gondor to be specific. Boromir had told her that the horn would only be blown in times of peril or joy after a successful battle.  
  
Since she doubted that he had finished his share of orcs it only left one option: he was in trouble. She started to run after Aragorn slashing any orc that came near the future king.  
  
Rita cursed Aragorn. He wasn't paying that much attention to his surroundings and only focussed on getting to Boromir. This made him a easier target, though he was still very lethal for those orcs that stood between him and his goal.  
  
She was slowed down when she was attacked by a group of nearly twenty orcs and was thankful for the fact that Gimli and Legolas were still at her side.  
  
After they had disposed of the orcs they started to run again and searched for any sign of Aragorn or Boromir. Legolas turned his head to the right and started to run again. For Gimli and Rita their was no other choice than to follow him.  
  
What she saw next made Rita gasp. Boromir was sitting against a tree while three arrows were sticking out of chest. She could see a line of blood running from his mouth and realized in horror that the arrow in his chest must have hit one of his lungs. He was speaking to Aragorn. Gimli and Legolas hung back but Rita neared the two men. She caught Boromir's words to Aragorn.  
  
"I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my king!" then he noticed Rita and motioned for her to come closer. She had tears in her eyes as he caressed her cheek, his eyes dulled with pain and sorrow.  
  
"I have to ask you something Rita. In my pack is a letter for Faramir, will you please hand it to him once you meet him?" She nodded because she didn't trust her voice.  
  
"You will? I am glad. I want you to have something." Rita's eyes grew large as he placed the horn of Gondor in her hands and she wanted to protest but he silenced her with a look.  
  
"Take it."  
  
"No Boromir, I can't. It's yours and if you don't want to keep it you should give it to your brother."  
  
"I choose to give it to you" he said "You are my sister both in bond and blood. You will carry the name I have chosen for you and live until the end of your time."  
  
A tear slid down his face. "I am sorry I won't be there to see you grow old and even more beautiful than you are now. Always know that I will be watching over you, you will never be alone." His eyes turned glassy and Rita knew he was dead.  
  
She felt like somebody ripped her heart out and replaced it with a chunk of ice. She watched as Aragorn closed Boromir's eyes and kissed his brow.  
  
Legolas saw that she was going into shock again and pulled her towards him, making her look into his eyes. He started when he saw the raw pain and agony in them and whispered a few words to her.  
  
Rita noticed that she was slipping in a daze again and forced her body and mind to collect itself. She pulled out of his embrace and nodded at Legolas to let him know she was ok. Strangely the tears that had been gathering had disappeared and Rita only felt empty.  
  
Another member of her family had passed away. This time her brother, her big brother who had taught her so much and tried to protect her against all things evil.  
  
She watched as Aragorn and the others started to prepare his body for a funeral, though it would be no normal burial. He would be put in a boat and the boat would crash down the waterfall. It seemed very appropriate to Rita; she loved water and Boromir both and now that two would be forever linked.  
  
When she saw his backpack she remembered her promise and started to go through his things, trying to find the letter he had spoken of. When she couldn't find it she just turned it upside down and all his stuff tumbled on the ground.  
  
She found the letter he had spoken about and put it in her own bag, placing it at the bottom so it wouldn't crumple up. She then reached out and grabbed one of his shirts, remembering the times he had worn it and the fun they had during sword practice.  
  
Stuffing his shirt in her bag as well, she started to place his things back and walked over to the others with it. She placed the bag next to his shield and kissed his forehead before she went to stand with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, who were singing a soft lament.  
  
Standing close to Aragorn, she watched as the boat was floating on the water and eventually tipped over the edge of the waterfall.  
  
Legolas tried to speed them up while pushing one of the boats in the water. "Hurry, Frodo and Sam have already reached the eastern shore." When he examined Aragorn's face he added "You mean not to follow them."  
  
"Frodo's fate is not in our hands anymore. He now has his own path."  
  
Gimli sighed and looked at the ground as he said what all four were thinking. "Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed."  
  
Aragorn put his hands on their shoulders. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc!"  
  
Rita's heart thumped as she suddenly remembered the fate of her friends. Aragorn was right, they would not leave them behind, she felt a smile starting to form on her face and saw that the others were smiling as well.  
  
When Aragorn pointed out that traveling light meant that she would leave her pack behind she refused. "Aragorn I don't hold on to possessions but in this small pack is everything I hold dear. I cannot and will not leave these things behind." While she was saying this she was placing the horn of Gondor in her belt.  
  
"It will burden you while we hunt."  
  
"I'll deal." She stated and Aragorn gave up as he saw that she would not relent. He strapped a dagger on his side and started to run. The others were following closely behind.  
  
Rita felt giddy as a thought ran through her head. *Watch out orcs, the four hunters are on the move*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had been running until nightfall when an important decision was made. Aragorn decided that though it would give the orcs the chance to put more distance between the, he was unable to track in the dark.  
  
Gimli just dropped to the ground and fell asleep almost instantly, he was one tired dwarf. Legolas sat against a rock and rested as well.  
  
Rita watched Aragorn as he made a small fire and it was as if he had felt her gaze because he turned his head towards her. He held out his arms to her and she just let herself fall into them, not caring about shame or dignity.  
  
They sat like that for awhile until Aragorn broke the silence. "Are you alright?" as if he knew how stupid that sounded he quickly added another question. "I mean, are you able to keep up with this pace? I know you haven't traveled much on foot."  
  
"I'm tired but I'll live."  
  
"Then why don't you rest while you can?" His heart nearly broke as she looked at him, eyes full of pain and fear.  
  
"I'm afraid to. I don't want to have nightmares. Every time I close my eyes I see his body and I hear his words and I. . . " her voice broke and she was unable to continue.  
  
"I have wondered about his words, will you tell me what he meant by you going by the name he had given you?"  
  
Rita couldn't help but smile sadly at the fond memory. "He told me I was like a sister to him and he gave me a new name, free of my past. He called me Rita of Gondor, sister of Boromir."  
  
She traced the scar on her left palm as she continued. "We sealed this vow by a blood oath." Then she broke down and started to sob silently into his chest.  
  
"Why?" she asked him. "Why did he have to die, it isn't fair. First Gandalf and now Boromir, and what about the hobbits, what if they are dead too?"  
  
Aragorn did not know what to say yet so he just held her close as he organized his thoughts. When her sobs began to quiet down he brushed the tears out of her face.  
  
"I do not know what the Valar have planned for us but I do know everything happens with a good reason. We must keep faith and hope all will be well in the future."  
  
Rita nodded and felt sleep taking over but tried to fight it. she gave up however when Aragorn brushed her hair with his hands and told her to rest.  
  
"I will chase all bad dreams away." He promised and Rita knew he would.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightmares didn't visit her that night and Rita felt a weight fall of her shoulders as they were running again. For the next three days on end they ran, surviving only on lembas and a few short stops during the night.  
  
The orcs were fast but they were able to keep up. Legolas had become cheerier as they reached a grassy area. The air smelled fresh and the sent of herbs would prickle ones nose if one were to breath deep.  
  
This gave Legolas the inspiration again to joke with Gimli and Rita had to giggle every time the two were bantering, comments being thrown back and forth.  
  
What she didn't know was that they had noticed this and sometimes bantered just for the sole purpose to make her smile.  
  
The four grew even closer than they already were and knew what the others were thinking by just looking at them  
  
Aragorn had a hard time while he was leading and Rita noticed that he a very low self-esteem about his leading capabilities. What the future king didn't see was that he already was a leader and a good one at that.  
  
Suddenly Legolas shouted, saying that riders were approaching. Aragorn told him it was ok as it probably were the riders of Rohan, coming back from a hunt and he also suggested that they might have had news.  
  
Their cloaks hid them from the view of the riders and they rode past them until Aragorn shouted out loud. "What news do you have from the north Riders of Rohan?" Immediately the rides reacted by surrounding them while spears were pointed at them.  
  
Rita had her hand on the hilt of her sword and made sure the horn of Gondor was out of sight when she noticed with slight dismay that Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had placed themselves in a protecting circle around her.  
  
She watched as Aragorn and the leader talked and grimaced when Gimli jumped forwards when the man demanded their names.  
  
"Give me your name horse-master and I will give you mine and more besides."  
  
The leader scoffed at this and commented that as the stranger he should tell his name first. Yet he told them his name was Éomer son of Éomund and Third Marshall of the Riddermark.  
  
Rita softly groaned as Gimli provoked the man which lead to Legolas defending his friend, and that lead to the fact that the spears were pointed at them even closer.  
  
*Of all the times Gimli has to act stupid, he chose today and this moment. Ugh, men are such idiots. Look at Legolas pointing his bow, does he really think he can take them all?*  
  
Luckily Aragorn was able to calm the situation and Rita observed the men around her when Aragorn suddenly threw back his cloak and pronounced his title. She watched with amazement when he seemed to grow even taller as he did this, his royal bloodline now evident to all.  
  
Éomer was shocked and accepted this and told them they could get horses without protest. He then turned and pointed at Rita and she could feel her stomach turning.  
  
"What is this?" Éomer said "A woman chasing orcs. I will not let her continue with you. Women should be kept out of battle."  
  
Rita grew red with anger but Aragorn answered before she was able to open her mouth.  
  
"This is no mere woman" he said "She has been traveling with us for months and has proven herself to be a worthy warrior against every attack against us."  
  
The marshal shook his head. "Nevertheless I cannot allow a woman to continue on an orc-hunt. Let her come with us to Edoras where she will be safe."  
  
Legolas stepped forward. "She will remain with us, you will be taking her nowhere."  
  
"Then I take back the offer of the horses. Let the woman come with us or keep walking towards your destination."  
  
At this Rita leaped forwards while her eyes were burning with fury. "I will not go with you anywhere you chauvinistic pig. Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I am weak or helpless. If you want me to go with you, you'll have to get me first." She grabbed her sword from her sheath and stood ready for any attack.  
  
Éomer was baffled for a minute, no woman had ever spoken to him like that. Again Aragorn calmed the situation.  
  
"She is right, she will not go anywhere with you. Yet I plead with you to grant us the horses you promised for time is short and darkness is covering the lands."  
  
The marshal thought before giving in. "With great protest I shall do as you ask Lord Aragorn though I do not agree."  
  
He then motioned to his riders and two horses were placed before them "These are Hafusel and Arod, I hope they will serve you well on your journey."  
  
Legolas and Gimli mounted Arod as Aragorn helped her on Hafusel. She sat behind him as they rode of to the woods, the woods where the hobbits supposedly died.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm keeping the story fast now and I hope you like it. I realized that the story would be very long if I quoted all parts I think are important. Besides this is fanfiction right? That means it is my view of the story, anyway review please, it makes me feel all good inside. 


	22. Conflict

It's snowing here in Holland!!! Not the nice fluffy snow everybody loves NOOOOO it's the mean and painful icy snow. No fun! And it melted right away so no snowmen. :-( Never mind me. Just wanted to say that I really liked your reviews:  
  
Aurumlupi: Glad you like my fast update!!!!!  
  
Quiet One: Hope you reach this chapter soon though I totally understand the homework-thing.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: I know what you mean, I miss the details as well but then I would be writing non-stop. Happy you understand though.  
  
Kierin: I'm not annoyed with you, thanks for pointing this out for me. As it now is I'll leave it like that, hope you'll understand that but thanks for liking my fic, it's a very nice thing to hear.  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: I know the horn of Gondor was broken in the book but I thought it would be a very appropriate gift from Boromir to show his feelings of kinship with her. Like I said to Arwen-evenstar; I miss the details as well but I'm glad you wouldn't want me to change anything. I'll try to put more detail in this chapter.  
  
Otaku: Nono you didn't miss anything but you may have noticed that I have Rita zoning out during the conversation between Aragorn and Éomer so that's why it is only mentioned at the end. Éomer did tell them of the forest and the battle of the orcs but she just didn't listen.  
  
Ithilwen: I miss Elladan too!!!! I am hurrying my writing (updating every day) just to get to the part where he shows up again.  
  
Elvish princess: Really, you think so??? Thanks!!!!!!!!  
  
Punkpunk: Man I hope you feel better, being sick is so not fun! Just because you are sick I am now dedicating this chapter to you, in the hope you feel better soon.  
  
Audrey: I'm trying harder to believe you but since this is my first fanfic, I'm just not so sure about myself though I am starting to because of all the nice reviews I've received.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Forget about it, I'm not doing this again!!!!!! If you really want to know back up a few chapters and read that.  
  
  
  
Rita held onto Aragorn as they were galloping towards Fangorn Forest, the place where Pippin and Merry supposedly died, or so she was told. She couldn't believe she had missed out that part of the conversation. *I have to stop zoning out when people are talking* she thought.  
  
The smell of burned flesh was first smelled before they could even see the forest. When they finally reached it Rita couldn't help herself from shivering, this forest gave her the creeps.  
  
She didn't come any closer as Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli searched the burned bodies of the orcs for any sign of their friends. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't.  
  
As she was watching them poke around in a heap of bodies, she could feel herself slipping away again. Desperation was trying to take over again as she knew there was no way the hobbits could have escaped this cruel fate.  
  
*First Gandalf and Boromir and now Merry and Pippin. Oh Pippin, you didn't deserve this, you were my best friend in the entire Fellowship besides Boromir. We had so much fun together*  
  
The trance broke when she saw Gimli hold up a piece of a belt, worn by the hobbits. She could see the expressions on their faces as each of them accepted that the hunt had failed. The hobbits were dead. Suddenly made a remark that made her heart leap.  
  
"A hobbit lay here, no two hobbits lay here. Their hands were bound but they were freed from them. They rested under this bush and ate some lembas, there are crumbs of it on the ground. Then they ran, they ran straight into. . . "  
  
"Fangorn Forrest" mumbled Gimli "What possibly could have scared them so they would flee into that forsaken forest. We were warned against entering for even the Lord of the Golden Woods was weary about them."  
  
Rita stared into the forest that made her shudder. When she thought about the hobbits she made a decision. "We can't just leave them on their own, we have come this far so we should get them and get out of this stupid forest."  
  
Legolas made himself known after being silent for a long time. "This forest is far from stupid Rita. It is very old, so old it makes me feel young, and the trees have voices. I believe that if I were able to spend more time here than we can do now, I might begin to understand their thoughts."  
  
"Voices or not, this forest is creepy!"  
  
"I must agree with Rita elf." added Gimli "These woods seem to detest all beings who cross their paths. Yet if the young hobbits ran into them, we cannot leave them. We must find them."  
  
"Indeed" said Aragorn. "We will follow their tracks and when we find them we will take them with us out of these woods."  
  
They set out into the forest and Rita made sure she stayed close to the others. The air was heavy, like a thunderstorm was about to take place.  
  
Legolas was in his element. As a wood elf he felt at home and he often moved Arod so that he could touch a tree to 'feel' its emotions. "These trees are very angry." He stated. "Yet they are also in pain." Gimli would protest every time he neared a tree.  
  
They followed the tracks until Aragorn decided it was too dark to see them any more. They got off the horses and sat down on the ground. Gimli collected branches that had fallen on the ground as he had been warned not to cut any wood in the forest.  
  
When the fire was burning Rita curled against a tree while she pulled cloak around her. She closed her eyes and was almost asleep when she heard Aragorn talking against an unknown person.  
  
"Well father, what can we do for you? Come near the fire if you are cold."  
  
Rita blinked when the old man disappeared entirely. They looked at each other, confused when Legolas suddenly shouted.  
  
"The horses, the horses!" The sound of galloping hooves was heard while the horses ran away from them while neighing loudly. Legolas ran to catch them but was too late.  
  
"Well" said Aragorn "They are gone. We will have to continue our journey on foot once again.  
  
Gimli groaned at this, he had finally gotten used to the horse and now he had to walk again. His feet were sore from all the running they had done the past few days.  
  
Rita agreed with him and let herself fall on the ground again. *Might as well get some sleep* she thought before she drifted off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While she was sleeping, the men were awake and alert. They had figured out that the old man had probably been Saruman and wanted to be sharp if he were to attack again.  
  
Aragorn smiled slightly as he looked at Rita's sleeping form. *She must be very tired* he thought *Even after running for days she has not complained once, she is even stronger than I had thought she were. But then again I shouldn't be surprised at this as she has proven herself over and again.*  
  
He focussed his attention at the trees around them as he saw Legolas tense. "What do you see my friend?"  
  
Legolas squinted and stared into the distance before he could answer the question. "I see an old man, dressed in white."  
  
"Saruman" exclaimed Gimli "We must kill him before he can cast a spell upon us." He raised his ax and stood ready to attack. Legolas and Aragorn also drew their weapons and they all waited until the old man was close enough for them to hit.  
  
The elf was the first with the opportunity to do so but he seemed to freeze. The old man came closer and closer and still Legolas would not shoot his bow, not even when Gimli pressed him about it.  
  
The old man began to speak. "You are searching for two hobbits are you not? You will not find them here for their road will lead them elsewhere. But rest assured for they are safe."  
  
Gimli raised his ax to strike him but his weapon flew out of his hands. Aragorn seemed frozen as well and for a while they stood like that.  
  
"You do not have to raise your weapons at me, for I mean you no harm." Said the old man.  
  
Suddenly Legolas muttered something that made them all gasp. "Mithandrir"  
  
Aragorn stepped forwards as he spoke in a soft voice. "Gandalf, how can this be? We saw you fall, you should be dead."  
  
Gimli fell on his knees. "Gandalf forgive for I did not see."  
  
Gandalf looked puzzled for a while before he mumbled. "Gandalf? Yes I was called Gandalf." Then he turned to Gimli. "Get up master Dwarf, no need to kneel."  
  
The dwarf looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "But you are dressed all in white, I thought you were Saruman, can you forgive me?"  
  
"I am Saruman" Gandalf said "Saruman as he should have been. I am now Gandalf the White, the head of our order."  
  
Legolas turned to the wizard. "Will you not tell us how you were able to survive, surely it will be a grand tale."  
  
The men saw a painful expression cross his face. "I wish not to speak of it in detail but I shall tell you the basics. When the Balrog pulled me down we battled on our way down. Even after we had fallen into the water our battle continued."  
  
He paused taking a deep breath. "It ran but I followed it into a forgotten passageway in Moria, there I defeated the Balrog. I must confess that the rest is a bit hazy, but I was taken to Lothlorien by Gwaihir the Windlord."  
  
By now Rita had woken by all the commotion. The men watched her as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes like a little girl. She blinked when she noticed the new arrival but jumped up within a second and yelled. "Gandalf, you're alive!" and she hugged the wizard.  
  
He patted her back as she did and said "Now there, do not hug this old wizard too hard, you might break something." Inwardly he was smiling because she had recognized him immediately.  
  
Rita was amazed and wide-awake as Gandalf explained that Pippin and Merry had ended up with a friend of his called Treebeard. He said they were perfectly safe with him and the other Ents.  
  
Legolas seemed shocked at this. "Then Ents really exist? I have always thought for it to be a mere fable when people spoke of them. It explains a lot."  
  
Rita didn't even bother to ask him what it explained and the others didn't do so either. Gandalf decided that retrieving Merry and Pippin no longer was the most important thing to do. He told them they should go to Edoras for he needed to speak to king Theoden of Rohan.  
  
Aragorn explained to him that their horses had run away and Gandalf just gave him this mysterious smile. He whistled sharply and Legolas winced at the sound. The sound of hooves was heard and Legolas was the first to see the horses.  
  
"There is Hasufel and my friend Arod, and with them is a steed. He is the most beautiful and grand horse I have ever seen."  
  
"Nor shall you ever see a grander horse than Shadowfax" Gandalf said proudly "For he is the king of horses and understands humans."  
  
Rita grabbed her pack as the others mounted and also extinguished the fire, making sure it was not still smoldering, before she let Aragorn pull her on Hasufel. They rode fast and Rita held on to Aragorn tightly.  
  
She may have fallen asleep for awhile for one minute they were still riding in the forest and the other they were stopped by a tall blond man.  
  
She watched as Gandalf spoke in a weird language, probably negotiating to get to the king. Finally they were granted access to the land yet were warned that the king would probably not greet them friendly. For Éomer had been imprisoned for letting them get away. Gandalf just shook his head and trotted on.  
  
Rita ached in places from which she wasn't aware that they could ache. Riding a horse for hours on end made ones muscles protest and Rita smiled when she noticed that pains troubled even all the others as well.  
  
They got off the horses as they neared a huge building. Rita stretched a few times to get rid of the strained feeling and noticed the approach of another man. He and Gandalf spoke in that weird language again before he lead them to where Rita figured the king was.  
  
When they reached a door a man called Hama stopped them. He told them to give their weapons into his keeping for weapons were forbidden in the Golden Hall.  
  
Legolas reluctantly gave his bow and Gandalf placed his sword Glamdring there as well. Rita pulled her sword and put it against the wall as well. She hesitated when he asked her to place her dagger there as well.  
  
She glanced at Gandalf who nodded so she did as she was asked. To her surprise it was Aragorn who made a big fuss out of it.  
  
"I would gladly place my sword here if it were a different sword than Andúril."  
  
After some convincing from Gandalf he ultimately placed it against the wall as well but not without warning the man not to touch it for only he was able to draw the sword and live.  
  
Rita swore she could see Hama shiver. When Aragorn placed his sword against the wall, Gimli lay his ax beside it as well, saying his ax would be in good company beside Andúril.  
  
Gandalf had been quite calm about all the rules they had to follow until Hama asked for his staff as well. He was outraged, yelling that he was merely an old man who would not be able to walk without his staff and it was a ridiculous thing to ask.  
  
Hama reluctantly allowed him to keep his staff and let them enter the throneroom. Rita didn't know what she had expected the king to look like but she certainly didn't expect him to look like the way he did.  
  
The king was a very old man who was not even able to sit up straight. He was very pale and looked very breakable and weak. Next to him sat a very ugly man who was even paler.  
  
The king greeted Gandalf though he wasn't very happy to see him again. Rita had to keep herself from sniggering when she found out why. *Never thought of Gandalf as a thief before*  
  
When creepy man, as she had dubbed him, started to speak she shuddered slightly. His voice had the same tone as Andor had used while defending himself against his charges; it was oozing and sounded like honey.  
  
Rita knew right away that this man was evil and trouble and after he made a snide comment to Gandalf, the wizard seemed to grow and he spoke a spell.  
  
"The wise speak only of what they know, Grima son of Gálmód. A witless worm you have become. Therefor be silent and keep you forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a serving-man till the lightning falls."  
  
Then a thunder and lightning were seen and heard and Grima yammered something about Hama betraying them because he had let the wizard keep his staff before he was unable to speak anymore.  
  
Gandalf neared the king and after exchanging a few words the king seemed to grow, literally. Rita was amazed when she saw the king slowly getting up, his slumped shoulders now lifting as he took a few steps forward.  
  
A beautiful woman suddenly stepped forwards to aid him but Gandalf held her back. "You have served your king well Lady Éowyn but you can leave him in my care for now."  
  
When she hesitated the king added "Go sister-daughter, I am in good hands."  
  
She lingered for a moment and looked at Aragorn in wonder before she abruptly turned and left their sight. Rita had no time to ponder about this because Gandalf and the others were moving outside. She grabbed her sword and dagger from their resting place as she followed them.  
  
Gandalf advised the king to release Éomer from prison and the king sent Hama to do so. After merely five minutes he returned with the marshal and Éomer kneeled and placed his sword at his uncle's feet when the king could not find his own sword.  
  
Guards were sent to fetch the sword from Grima who had held it in keeping. They returned while dragging the struggling Wormtongue with them.  
  
When he saw his master Grima kneeled and pleaded for the king not to send him away to war but when the king told him he himself would go to war and this was Grima's chance to show his loyalty, Wormtongue's facade faltered. When Gandalf revealed that he had been working for Saruman he couldn't take it any more.  
  
He made a dash and grabbed a horse. He rode off while guards were chasing him but Theoden called them back saying that Grima was banned from Rohan for good.  
  
Then the king turned to the members of the fellowship, or what still remained of the fellowship. He greeted them all properly this time but was shocked to see Rita amongst the warriors. He called for Éowyn and told her to take care of the girl.  
  
Rita looked at Gandalf and Aragorn for approval and when they nodded, she followed the woman when she walked through the corridors until they reached a room. Rita placed her pack next to a bed and followed Éowyn to another room.  
  
What Rita saw made her smile: a bath filled with hot water. Éowyn left her alone to bathe with the message to call her if anything was needed.  
  
Undressing quickly Rita slid into the hot water. She allowed herself to bathe for about twenty minutes and then dried herself off and when she returned to the room she noted that her pack was undisturbed (which she was thankful for) and with astonishment she saw that a dress had been laid out for her.  
  
She scoffed and grabbed a pair of trousers and a clean shirt with long sleeves over which she wore her favorite sweater. She found some clean socks and put her boots, that were now entirely formed to her feet, on.  
  
After brushing and binding her hair together she put her belt with her weapons on again and hoisted her pack over her shoulder before she made her way down to where her friends and the king were conversing.  
  
When he saw her, the king frowned. "Did my sister-daughter not leave you a dress to wear my dear? And why do you have your weapons ready as if you are going to war with us. All women will remain behind and you will be able to rest after such a hard journey."  
  
Rita was fuming. "First of all, I am not your dear! My name is Rita, Rita of Gondor and if you cannot pronounce that you can call me Milady. Second of all, I am going to war with you for I will not remain behind."  
  
Shocked murmurs were heard as she said this and the kings eyes widened. "You do not look Gondorian Milady" the last word sounded a bit sarcastic.  
  
"I have not been born in Gondor but I was given my name by Boromir, son of Denethor, who was a brother to me. He gave me the horn of Gondor on his deathbed."  
  
Gandalf's eyes flashed in surprise at her words and he looked at Aragorn for an explanation but the future king merely nodded slightly.  
  
The king had been surprised as well but was still unrelenting about letting her come to battle with the men. "I will not be responsible for you on the battlefield. You will not come and that is final, I King Theoden have spoken."  
  
Rita's voice turned icy. "Lucky for me you are not my king. I do not have to obey your orders."  
  
At this time Aragorn intervened, seeing that it would not take much to enrage Rita beyond words. "Maybe you should remain behind Rita, if the king wills it so."  
  
Big mistake on his part as Rita now focussed his anger on him. "So now your true face appears king Aragorn" her tone very cynical and her eyes burning "I was good enough to join you on a quest I didn't want to join, I was good enough to fight against the cold of Caradhras and the darkness of Moria, I was good enough to fight alongside you at Amon Hen" her voice was trembling a bit as she said this but she recovered quickly "I was good enough to run for three days on end surviving on lembas and a few short breaks only and now you wish me to remain behind?"  
  
She swallowed before she continued her voice sounding soft and almost childish. "I thought you knew me better than that Aragorn, I thought you were my friend."  
  
The two locked eyes and stared for a long time before Aragorn nodded. "I was wrong to ask this of you Rita, you are right and you will join us in battle."  
  
The king started to protest but Éomer was quicker. "She is a woman, she cannot battle. She is too weak to be able to hold her own in battle. Women are not capable of fighting against the evil forces without marching to her death."  
  
This time Gimli interfered and he raised his ax. "You better take that back horse-master for I promise you I will cut of your neck before I will let you insult her again. She is a warrior and a good one at that."  
  
Rita smiled slightly at his words but was still too angry. Legolas put a calming hand on the dwarf's shoulder.  
  
"What Gimli means to say Milords, is that Rita is very skilled with the sword and has battled more than once against groups of orcs that severely outnumbered us. She is a part of our fellowship and I must say that if she is not allowed to battle, I shall not do so as well."  
  
"Nor shall I" added Gimli in that gruff voice of his.  
  
Aragorn shook his head at this but stayed loyal to his friends. "Though I wish to aid Rohan in any way I can, I will not go to battle without my friends. Our paths are bound together, especially after travelling in danger together for months."  
  
He placed himself behind Rita and laid his hand on her shoulder, giving a calming squeeze. Rita had to fight against her emotions as they all stood behind her on this matter.  
  
Then Gandalf, who had been silent during the entire matter spoke. "Though I understand your reluctance to take a woman to battle with you king Theoden, I must assure you that Rita is far from helpless and will be a great asset to the fight."  
  
The king pondered for awhile but realized he needed the help of these strangers, especially the help of the future king of Gondor was needed for he was the person who represented what was to come.  
  
"Very well Gandalf, I shall take your advice and allow her to come, though I do so with great resentment." He silenced Éomer with a motion of his hand when he turned to Aragorn "I hope this means you will be fighting alongside us Lord Aragorn?"  
  
"Indeed Milord, and I speak for all of us when I say we will defend Rohan with our lives." The three others nodded at this.  
  
Theoden gave a curt nod and left the room to rally his troops, Éomer and his men following close behind. Soon only the four hunters and Gandalf remained behind. The wizard turned to the others.  
  
"The game you played could have ended very differently, though I believe the best has come out of this." He faced Rita who was still struggling to keep her anger in check. "Let it go child, though the men of Rohan are strong and proud they are unable to see that women play a more important part than they believe. Do not let yourself be bothered by their opinions."  
  
Rita closed her eyes at this and when she opened them again all could see that most of the anger had disappeared and only a strong look of resilience had replaced it.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for standing up for me guys" she said "It made me feel better to know you were on my side."  
  
"Of course" huffed Gimli "You do not believe we would leave you behind in this place now do you? We have more honor than that. Besides you have battled with us and you did well, I do not see what the problem is."  
  
Legolas agreed with him. "Besides the points Gimli gave I also knew you would follow us anyway, you are too stubborn to listen to a command you do not like." She grinned at this, how these men had gotten to know her.  
  
Aragorn turned her around so she faced him. "I am sorry I may have given you the opinion that I didn't want you to join us Rita. I was merely trying to find a suitable solution. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"I have to admit that it hurt when you left me out in the cold Aragorn, but you came through in the end. I have to apologize as well because what I said was uncalled for."  
  
"I will forgive you when you forgive me." He held his hand out for her to shake. She grabbed it and both looked at each other with identical grins on their face.  
  
Gandalf huddled them out of the room. "Now we have solved all our petty conflicts we must get ready, come there is much work to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Conflict, hope you liked. I tried to add more detail in this part so let me know what you think ok? I'll update tomorrow again and it will be longer than this one I promise. 


	23. Riding

It's weekend again and this weekend is extra special cause I'm finally gonna see TTT. I know it is really unfanlike of me to not have gone already but with work, midterms and school it just didn't fit. Thankfully I've read the books (about a hundred times) and can continue this fic without having seen the movie. Besides after reading all the fanfics I know almost all what is gonna happen. Still going though.  
  
Elvish princess: I'm not lucky, it's the evil snow that melts and that is no fun. It might as well rain. Happy you liked the chapter.  
  
Aurumlupi: I know I blended the movie and the books together and I was worried I would get evil reviews about it. So relieved you liked it though.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: Yep, that's the reason the horn isn't broken and just to let you know I love to update every day as well. I'm trying to keep this up.  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: I love your enthusiasm, it makes me wanna update every day. Just so you know, I hate waiting as well.  
  
Phoebemoon: Hope you reach this chapter soon and realize Rita does not fall in love with Legolas, sorry!  
  
Akima: Better and better huh, thanks!!!!!!!  
  
Sailorverystupid: Glad you like my plot and character but as for the grammar *cowers in corner* I have said a few times that my grammar isn't perfect and typo's are not uncommon. FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: Two reviews, I am now very happy with you Kelsie. And you sent me more smiles! I am now beaming! ;)  
  
Shinigami29: Hey Audrey, thanks for starting my fic. I'll mail you later and hope school wasn't so bad.  
  
DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters  
  
  
  
The four hunters were lead by a man to the armory where Legolas and Aragorn were given mails, helms and shields. Gimli didn't need a mail though because he already had one. The dwarf did chose a helm and a shield and the king wished him luck with it for it had been the king's shield when he was young. Gandalf refused any protection and Rita was ignored.  
  
She stood there for a few minutes before she got angry again. "Screw this" she mumbled and slipped out to find a peaceful place to practice. There was an empty room, which seemed to be used for training anyway so Rita decided to train there.  
  
Starting with the basic moves, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine a sparring partner. Her attacks got more brutal and to anyone who would walk in it would be a weird sight. A woman with her eyes closed fighting an invisible enemy.  
  
Rita could hear the voice of Boromir in her mind, pointing out her mistakes and yelling warnings when her enemy got too close to her.  
  
She was so caught up in this trance that she didn't hear the footsteps that neared her and she jumped when her sword collided with another sword instead of with air.  
  
Opening her eyes she noticed that Aragorn was standing in front of her, grinning madly. "I was wondering where you had gone to." He told her.  
  
She clenched her jaw. "It was painfully obvious that I wasn't wanted in the armory."  
  
Aragorn frowned, he too had noticed this. "I will speak to the king about this Rita for I will not have you be treated this way. I was going to say something about it earlier but you just vanished."  
  
"Don't even bother." She grunted. He looked at her questioningly so she continued. "If they don't treat me with at least SOME respect, I don't want anything that comes from Rohan. I will not hold my hand out like some beggar."  
  
"You should not compare yourself with a beggar. You deserve to have the same things that are offered to the rest of us."  
  
"No need Aragorn really. And even if they would offer it to me now out of will, I would decline. I have good weapons and clothes. Who needs a stupid and heavy mail? And a helm would just be too large for me anyway."  
  
Aragorn shook his head at her stubbornness but knew better than to argue with her. He had realized very soon that Rita would listen to any advice given to her but once she had her mind set, there was no way to change it.  
  
"Very well, shall we train once more before we ride to battle. The king still needs several hours to organize his troops."  
  
Her reply was the drawing of her sword and soon the two were in a heated battle. The clashing of swords and the laughter attracted the attention of one person in particular: Éowyn, the White Lady of Rohan.  
  
She was staring at Aragorn who had his back towards her and couldn't help herself from swooning over his skill with the sword and his rippling muscles that were visible under his clothes.  
  
Rita had noticed her and was wondering about this. She spoke in Sindarin to Aragorn. "You have an admirer."  
  
He didn't turn around to see whom she meant but replied in the Elven tongue as well. "Who?"  
  
"A certain White Lady who is sister of our friendly marshal. I will not say her name as she would recognize it." Aragorn closed his eyes for a second and Rita saw seriousness taking over. "You too noticed her attraction to you." she stated for it was no question.  
  
Their battle died down a little and he sighed. "Yes I did Rita, yet I have given her no reason to act so. I merely greeted her properly as I would have done any other lady that crossed my path."  
  
"Since when do women need a reason to admire a man. She is attracted by your strength and physical beauty but more importantly, she is attracted by the power you radiate."  
  
He opened his mouth to protest but she spoke sooner than he did and laid her hand on his shoulder. "I know that you do not believe in your capabilities Aragorn but fact remains that you are a leader. This is visible in the way you are acting and it is visible in the air around you."  
  
Meanwhile Éowyn frowned, as she could not understand what was being said. Anger with Rita was growing within her. Not only did the girl have the opportunity to battle while she, a shieldmaiden, was denied this. But she also had a bond with the man she was so intrigued by.  
  
She hid behind a pillar as the two stopped fighting and watched as Rita put her hand on Aragorn's shoulder while saying something that seemed to move the man for he hugged her and kissed her forehead.  
  
Rita smiled when Aragorn kissed her head in an almost fatherly gesture. "You have given me much to think about again Rita. Tell me, what would I without your advice?"  
  
She switched to common language again as she answered him. "Why you would ponder about it on your own. You would have figured it out anyway. I can ride with you again right?"  
  
He laughed as he ruffled her hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now let us find Gimli and Legolas and join them. Gandalf is with the king now."  
  
Jealous eyes followed them as the two left to find their friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The others had been found with Éomer with whom they had made peace. Laughter was heard when they neared them but the marshal's expression froze when he saw Rita approach.  
  
Gimli noticed this immediately and frowned. "What is your quarrel with Rita horse-master? She has done you no wrong."  
  
"She offended my uncle and joins in a battle which is for men only."  
  
"Then you are a fool." Was all the dwarf would say because Aragorn and Rita were now in hearing distance.  
  
Legolas looked at Rita and than at Aragorn before he asked at a humorous tone. "So who won?"  
  
The two looked at their appearance and had to laugh. Rita's hair was all in tangles and her clothes were wrinkled, as Aragorn was still a bit sticky from sweat.  
  
"There was no winner my friend" said Aragorn "For we declared a draw. We have decided to continue our battle when we have more time and more energy to spare."  
  
Rita chuckled. "It's not like I would ever defeat him but it's nice I'm able to hold my own against the mighty warrior for a half an hour now instead of loosing after five minutes."  
  
"You know what they say Rita, practice makes. . . "  
  
"Practice makes perfect." Finished Rita for Aragorn. "So you keep telling me."  
  
Then Aragorn noticed the king motioning for him and Éomer. "I believe we are needed by the king Éomer, come let us join him." So the two walked off.  
  
Rita started to tidy her clothes as well as she could and searched her bag for her brush. She untied her hair and started to brush it as she listened to the conversation between Legolas and Gimli. It was very amusing to hear them talk when you realized that they had 'hated' each other so. Now they were trading life stories and joking. She also figured out that Gimli was riding with Éomer as a seal of their friendship.  
  
She was fighting with her hair to get it braided when Legolas, who had been watching her desperate fight, took this task upon him.  
  
"Hold still Rita, this will only take a minute." With great skill he had braided the hair within minutes. "Really" he joked "You can't even do your own hair."  
  
"Hey I can do my own hair, it just takes a little longer. Besides braiding is hard when you have to do it yourself." But her defense sounded weak even in her own ears. Legolas just laughed at her.  
  
Then Theoden gave the call for them to ride. It was time to ride towards battle. Rita saw that Aragorn rode besides the king and was in no mood to ride next to that chauvinist.  
  
"Legolas, is it ok if I ride with you on Arod?" The elf only had to look at her face once to agree. He pulled her up and placed her behind him. She held him loosely as he trotted towards Aragorn who didn't appear surprised when he saw Rita riding with the elf.  
  
"I am sorry to break my promise Rita but the king has requested I ride with him and I must discuss some things with Gandalf as well."  
  
"Did you hear me make any accusations?" she asked then answered her own question. "No, so there is no need to apologize."  
  
Aragorn smiled but had to ride to the king when he was called. Legolas steered Arod next to Éomer with Gimli behind him.  
  
Rita wasn't very happy with this arrangement but understood that Legolas didn't want to leave Gimli on his own with the Rohirrim.  
  
The king held a speech in which he told that Éowyn would lead the people to Dunharrow, where they would be safe. Then they rode off into the plains of Rohan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had been riding for two days without any real incidents when they came across a very desperate scout who told them to go back for there was no hope. When he recognized the king he bowed deep while he apologized for his behavior.  
  
The man was very tired and was ready to fall down any minute. Rita jumped of Arod before Legolas could stop her and gave the man a piece of lembas so he could recover some of his strength.  
  
He accepted with surprise on his face, he hadn't expected to see a woman with the riders, but ate it quickly for he had not eaten for days.  
  
Rita hopped back on Arod while she was ignoring the stares she was given. Legolas turned around and she saw the question in his eyes.  
  
"What, should I have left him like that so he would pass out? You of all people should have seen him swaying on his legs."  
  
The elf sighed, he had seen it but it was typical Rita to just hand him a portion of her ration. He shook his head at her and turned to Gandalf when he yelled loudly.  
  
"Take care of the Lord of the Mark until I return. Wait for me at Helm's Deep."  
  
Rita only saw a flurry ride away as Shadowfax ran at full speed. "What's Helm's Deep?" she asked in no one in particular.  
  
To her surprise it was Éomer who answered her after he had ignored her the entire ride. "It is a refuge that is well protected for it is built within the high mountains. The road that leads to it is steep and never has it been breached for the walls that surround it are thick and strong."  
  
She nodded her thanks and felt her eyes droop as they were galloping again, the steady peace was lulling her to sleep. Legolas noticed this and tried to keep as still as possible so she could rest.  
  
Gimli glanced at her and smiled slightly as her head rested against Legolas's back. "She must be tired" he said "If she is able to fall asleep on a horse. A chance to rest properly has not presented itself since we left Lothlorien."  
  
Éomer replied at a haughty tone. "She had a chance to rest, she should have stayed with my people and leave for Dunharrow."  
  
"You still do not understand it do you?" asked a perplexed Gimli "It is not a matter of dumping her, a so called weak woman. She is a part of us, she has earned her place amongst warriors and we would not leave her in the care of strangers."  
  
"Aye" agreed Legolas "She trusts us and we her, we could not abandon her even if she would want us to."  
  
The marshal looked at Rita while she was sleeping and a single thought was running through his head. *What is it about this girl that makes her so special* He forced this thought out of his head when he started to focus on oncoming battle.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I know. This chapter is way too short and very confusing and stupid but while I was writing my inspiration has left me suddenly. Will update tomorrow again. Sorry for stopping it so abruptly. 


	24. Nightmare

It's snowing!!! The big fluffy snow so I just spent hours playing outside with my sister making snowangels and sledding. Really, I acted 10 instead of 17. Ah well, snow does that to me. Bad part is that I am now shivering from the cold, the water is dripping from my hair into my neck NOT A NICE FEELING!!!!!  
  
Shinigami29: Hey Audrey, you made it far!!! I mailed you so I'll ttyl ok?  
  
Aurumlupi: Yes Éomer is wondering, don't know what I'll do about that though. As for Éowyn and Aragorn, I really don't know.  
  
Areyouin37919: Happy you understand why the liquid couldn't be used, hope this is fast enough for you.  
  
Aria: I'm happy with the fast updates as well. Hope you like.  
  
Sailorverystupid: *gets out of corner* thanks for forgiving me. Good to know you have goals in life, hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: I know it's short but I'm stretching until I see TTT, which I'm going to see tomorrow. I need to know how to mix the book with the movie. Yeah I noticed you and arwen-evenstar almost write the same things, freaky indeed!!!!!!!  
  
Otaku: It's tomorrow, hope you enjoy.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nuh-uh not in the mood.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rita was dreaming again. She was walking alongside Boromir who was dressed in very clean and beautiful clothes. He was telling her about the White City and it's history, she was drinking in as much as she could.  
  
Suddenly they were surrounded by orcs, hundreds of them. They pulled their weapons and started to fight but it seemed to be endless. When they were starting to get the upper hand in battle tragedy struck: Boromir was shot in the chest by an arrow and soon two others followed. She tried to save him but failed and he died in her arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Legolas had noticed her abrupt movements and Gimli could see her face contort with pain and fear. She was tossing her head from side to side and Legolas looked at the dwarf in alarm.  
  
"She is having a nightmare, we must wake her." This seemed to be unnecessary as she then woke up while screaming.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She jumped so fast that she almost fell off Arod if Legolas had not caught her. Her entire body was trembling when Legolas pulled her in front of him and held her tight. Rita buried her face in his shoulder as she was trying to calm herself.  
  
Legolas looked helpless at Gimli and the dwarf looked at the shivering Rita. Soon Aragorn had joined them and without a word he pulled Rita from the elf's grasp and put her in front of him, face towards him (so she is riding backwards).  
  
He could feel a few tears at the base of his neck as her head was resting against it. He didn't ask what the nightmare had been about for he had a very good idea.  
  
He stroked her back with one hand while holding her steady with the other. He was thankful for the fact that Glorfindel had taught him about horses when he was young for Hasufel now did as he commanded without the use of reins.  
  
The trembling slowed down and her shallow breathing evened out again. She looked up into in his face and whispered. "I couldn't save him, I tried but . . . I couldn't."  
  
He pulled her in a tight embrace again. "You wouldn't have been able to save him Rita, I tried and failed as well you know. Yet I have accepted that it was his time to go. Boromir would not have wanted you to mourn for him so deeply."  
  
"You don't understand Aragorn, he was family as you all are to me now. I never had that, besides Carol, and now it's falling apart. Boromir was closer to me than any of you, he knew more about my past than anyone besides Elladan. It feels like I'm missing a part of me and it hurts."  
  
Aragorn looked thoughtful. "You should focus on those living instead on those dead Rita, for you cannot change the past. Think of Elladan, who loves you more than life. Of Pippin and the other hobbits who look up to you. Of Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf who care for you deeply as if you were their own kin. Of all the friends you have made in both Rivendell and Lothlorien. And last of all think of me, for sometimes I fear that we would have been lost without you."  
  
Rita could see the faces of her friends and 'family' flash before her eyes and made a decision. Aragorn was right, but then again he was going to be king. Boromir was dead but the ones near her weren't. She made a vow to herself. *I will not watch and see another friend die, I'd rather die myself than see that happen again.*  
  
She nodded and thanked Aragorn but asked him if she could ride with him for awhile. Aragorn understood why she wanted to stay close to him and he galloped to the front once again. He left behind two very worried friends and a very confused marshal.  
  
"What did just happen?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" asked Legolas, this time he was the one who used a haughty tone. "For is she not just a burden in your way?"  
  
"I. . I just wanted to know what happened, is that so hard to understand?" Éomer was starting to get irritated.  
  
Legolas sighed and closed his eyes for a second to recompose himself. "I apologize for my behavior Éomer but I am worried for her."  
  
"As am I" added Gimli "Never before have I seen her in this state after the darkness of the mines."  
  
"She has had nightmares" pointed Legolas out "Yet Boromir and Aragorn have been the ones to help her after she had one. Now I wish I had paid more attention as they did so for I felt completely helpless."  
  
"What does she dream about?" Éomer was curious.  
  
"I could not hear her speak Legolas for she spoke to softly yet I know you heard every word like the sneaky elf you are."  
  
Legolas chuckled and shook his head before he sobered again. "She dreamt of Boromir, she misses him."  
  
"Their bond was strong" sighed Gimli "Stronger than some of those between brother and sister by blood. I would have been concerned if she did not dream. She now lets the grief come out instead of hiding it."  
  
"Aye" agreed Legolas "I am happy about that as well. The time we spent in the Golden Woods of Lothlorien has done the fellowship good. Our bond grew and we had time to get to know one and other better."  
  
The dwarf sighed again and fell silent, lost in happy memories. Legolas too was silent and Éomer was just confused. There was more about this girl than met the eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OMG I am so sorry this is such a short chapter. But right now I just wanna sit beside the central heating and watch TV while sipping hot chocolate. And I'm not gonna be able to update tomorrow because I am gonna shop and more importantly, I'm gonna watch TTT. I am so excited!!!!!!!! Hope you all liked this chapter though of its shortness. Please forgive me and review. 


	25. Bravest and stupidest person

The snow is gone, it melted and now it's raining very hard. :( I had so much fun yesterday. I bought two cute shirts, a black one with long sleeves and a brownish one with a heart on it and I SAW TTT!!!!! It was so good, even better than FotR. Can Orlando Bloom get any cuter??? And Viggo was kinda hot as well and mmmmmmmm the guy that played Éomer (forgot his name) yummy. . . I'll stop drooling now so I can start this chapter. Oh one more thing. . . Haldir is dead *sobs hysterically* WHY???? HE IS SO CUTE AND SWEET AND STRONG!!!!! Just so you know I am NOT gonna kill him, I like him way to much. . . ok I know. . . stopping my babbling right now.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: I am offended, you should have stayed home behind your pc until I updated. . . just kidding, relax girl I'm happy with every review.  
  
Rosa: Nope you didn't tell me before so thanks, writing in process.  
  
Elvish princess: No more snow :-( I'm updating though. I'd sent some snow to you but that's not in my power.  
  
Shinigami29: Hey Audrey you finished. . . happy you liked.  
  
Punkpunk: You really should be more careful, what happened to you is exactly the reason I won't go near snowboards or skis. Strawberry. . . yummy. Can I have some please?  
  
Musicgrl: Thank you so much for your review, glad you like both my writing as my plot.  
  
Princess of the Leaves: I'm writing, I'm writing  
  
LanierShazar: It's ok, I don't expect you to review every chapter just review when you can.  
  
Aurumlupi: Hmmm, butkicking is an option, I have to think about that.  
  
Meggers: No tissues needed though I don't know about this chapter, I saw Haldir die yesterday!!!! That means I am now very emotional and . . . just read ok.  
  
Nyssa Ravenshift: I try to update every day and I'm glad you like. I still love your constructive criticism.  
  
Sindamellonwen: I feel so special!!!! So glad you liked it and hope this chapter will do as well.  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: I can come to Canada??? Really I would love to come but time and money are issues. I am going to Canada one day though. . .  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: Thanks for reviewing again and I hope you will like my combo of the movie and the book.  
  
Luna: No need to be sad anymore, I update see.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I have taken components from the book and the movie and mixed them up with my own twirl on the happenings. So don't sue me. . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few hours the riders finally reached Helm's Deep. Rita had to gasp when she saw the huge fortress that looked like it was carved out of the stone, it fit so good in its surroundings.  
  
The gates were opened for them and an old man that listened to the name of Gamling met them. He explained to the men that Erkenbrand, the leader of the men in Helm's Deep, had left a great number of men to defend the fortress. Also there were refugees from surrounding villages who had come for safety.  
  
The king was starting to get a bit optimistic again, there was a total of approximately a thousand men. Surely that would be enough to hold the fort.  
  
Aragorn and Éomer left with the king to go over their plans and Rita stayed behind with Legolas and Gimli.  
  
The dwarf was getting restless, he wanted to kill orcs. Legolas was as serene as he always was and that annoyed Gimli very much. They started a bickering match again and Rita wondered if they would ever stop.  
  
The three sat down in a corner and talked softly for a while until they fell silent. Then a man approached them and asked Legolas and Gimli for their help with building defenses to barricade the gates. The two consented and left.  
  
The same man showed Rita to the caves. She snorted after he left, did he really expect her to stay there? She looked around and saw that the cave was filled wit women and children. Two of them approached her.  
  
"Are you a warrior?" asked the girl with awe in her voice.  
  
The boy, whom Rita expected to be her brother, said. "Don't be ridiculous Freda women are no warriors, only men battle."  
  
Rita smiled at the two. "But this woman is a warrior, I have come here for searching for two people who can do a very important task and I think I just found them."  
  
The boy looked at her with wide eyes, him doing an important task. He had begged to be allowed to fight but he was told that he was too young. "What kind of task?"  
  
"See this?" Rita grabbed her pack from her back and placed in on the ground. "In this bag is everything important to me, but since it would be harder to fight while I have it on I was wondering if you two could look after it."  
  
"What is in it?" asked the girl.  
  
"Clothes and gifts from my friends. Will you accept this task? I would like to ask you that you do not open it and will not let others do so either. This is very important to me understand?"  
  
The boy seemed to grow. "Yes Ma'am" he said "We understand and we promise to look after your things." Rita smiled at him when she heard the sound of a horn. *That's no orc-horn* she thought.  
  
She waved once more at the two children and ran to see what was happening. The sight that she was seeing made her smile even more.  
  
Elves had come to aid the men of Rohan. They were elves from Lothlorien and Rita recognized Orophin and Rumil and many others. The leader of the formation was none other than Haldir. He was talking to the king about how men and elves had once stood together and they would do so once again.  
  
She stifled a giggle at the elf's astonished face when Aragorn hugged him and ran to catch up with them. When she finally reached the elves she hugged Orophin and Rumil at the same time. "You're here, I missed you guys, how is everybody, will you stay to fight?  
  
All eyes were now upon the girl and the way she was greeting her friends. Orophin and Rumil hugged her back and answered all her questions.  
  
Rita greeted some other elves until she finally reached Haldir who was looking at her with a cool expression. She looked back at him with an expression that was just as cool and raised an eyebrow. "So you showed up, but what are you doing in those clothes. Surely the Lady didn't let you lead the group."  
  
Gasps were heard as she said this; she had just offended the leader of their aid. The two were currently in a staring contest and suddenly Haldir grinned. "You silly girl."  
  
Rita just hugged him tight. "I'm glad you guys are here, we can use all the help we can get." He tentatively returned her hug and she giggled again. "You really need to improve your hugging skills Captain. I mean you are the only one in your family who isn't married yet. And with that kind of hugging I understand why." This made Haldir grin even more, he had missed the insanity of this girl.  
  
Then the king spoke in a cold voice. "If you are done greeting the elves, maybe they would be able to help us."  
  
Aragorn frowned, he did not like the tone that was being used and he could see Rita stiffen her jaw. This was being very hard on her, the Rohirrim had been very cruel at times.  
  
"Just saying hello to my friends Milord" that last sounded sarcastic "Is that allowed?" Then she stalked off fighting to keep her anger in check.  
  
Haldir shot Legolas a questioning glance and the other elf just shook his head with a sad look. Then the elves were shown their positions and they were getting ready for battle.  
  
Meanwhile Rita had walked back and forth, trying to calm down and find her friends. She could hear the whispers around her, the men were calling her names and exchanging so called 'facts' about her. So far she was the child of a demon and a witch, a scorned woman and a whore.  
  
She scoffed, these men really didn't understand her. She heard a venomous voice behind her. "Why are you here woman. Go back to the caves and let the men do the fighting. You are not welcome here."  
  
Turning around she answered him. "Frankly I don't care what you think. I am not here to help you, I am here to stand alongside my friends, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
"Ah yes" the man said "Your 'friends'" his tone was very suggestive, he was hinting that they were more than just her friends.  
  
"What?" she asked "You think I haven't heard the things you are saying, I know the truth and so do my friends. Your opinion has no meaning to me."  
  
She saw that the man had drawn his sword. "I told you to leave, you are not wanted here, now return to the caves or. . . "  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or I will slit your throat."  
  
She let out a laugh. "You really think you could take me, go ahead take your best shot."  
  
The man was about to strike when he shunned away. Rita could hear the cold, very cold voice of Haldir. "It is best if you drop your sword right now human. For I will not hesitate to release this arrow."  
  
She turned around and saw Haldir standing beside her with his bow drawn, an arrow aimed at the heart of the man who had threatened her. Now he addressed her in Sindarin.  
  
"Come Rita, you will stay with the elves." She turned to follow him and the two of them made their way back to the elves.  
  
She could see that there was a fire burning in her friend's eyes and tried to calm him. "I'm ok Haldir, he wouldn't have been able to hurt me. The way he was holding his sword clearly showed he has rarely held one."  
  
"They treated you with malcontent, I have heard what they said about you."  
  
"Their just words Haldir, words don't hurt." They reached the elves and Haldir left her in the care of her brothers before he stormed off.  
  
Aragorn watched with concern as he saw Haldir stride towards them while fury was blazing in his eyes. The elf addressed the king. "I think it's best you control your men Theoden King of Rohan. Let it now be stated that none will be able to harm Lady Rita, for she now falls under the protection of the elves. Harm her and you will harm us. I will not stand for her to be attacked again."  
  
"Attacked?" uttered Aragorn. "When? Is she alright?"  
  
"She is fine yet angry, very angry." Then he walked away again while Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and strangely Éomer followed him.  
  
Rita was pacing back and forth while Rumil tried to calm her. "What happened Rita, why is Haldir so angry?" He got no answer but saw his brother return with the men that followed him.  
  
Aragorn ran past Haldir and straight towards Rita. "Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded and grimaced when he pulled her in a tight embrace. Then Éomer stepped forwards and began to speak.  
  
"I feel I must apologize for the behavior of the man that attacked you, it was a dishonorable thing to do. This was exactly the reason we do not women to fight: when they are attacked they aren't able to defend themselves and they would see too much evil."  
  
He was getting glares from all that cared about her and she stepped forwards as well and started to laugh. It was no pleasant laugh but it was a sarcastic laugh, tinged with pain and darkness.  
  
"You think I cannot defend myself? Let me tell you I can defend myself perfectly. You want to shield me from evil?" she laughed even louder and the men around her shuddered "I have seen more evil and lived through more pain than your mind could even begin to imagine so don't lecture me about those things."  
  
The marshal stared at her in shock, her appearance and her words were striking him as if they were blows. Her eyes were no longer the calm blue he had seen, nor were they the light blue when her eyes expressed her fear.  
  
They were the darkest blue he had ever seen. Anger was making them look like the raging ocean and fury burned in them. Her hands were clutched into fists and she was shaking hard in order to keep her temper.  
  
"Leave" she said "There is nothing you have to shield me from and nothing you can say to change my mind about going into battle. You need not worry about me Éomer son of Éomund. I hereby relieve you of your 'burden' go and be with your king."  
  
She turned around and stared in the distance. For the marshal there was nothing to do but obey her command and he walked off.  
  
Rita could feel somebody standing beside her but didn't turn, she just hollered to Legolas. "Are the orcs here yet?"  
  
"No Rita" was his answer "They are still too far away for me to see so it will probably be a few more hours."  
  
"Great" she muttered "When you don't want them they're coming after you and when you need some around to release some serious anger they're nowhere to be seen. Just my luck."  
  
By now Aragorn, who was the person beside her, took her hand and tried to calm her. "You must calm yourself Rita for this will not help you. Remember when Gandalf told you to let it go for the Rohirrim are not so agreeable when it comes to the role women play. I am asking you to let it go once more."  
  
She didn't answer him and he left her alone while telling the others not to disturb her either. They didn't dare to do so for none had ever seen Rita act in such a way.  
  
It started to rain and Rita closed her eyes as she felt the drops of water fall on her. She tipped her head backwards and let the rain stream down her face. The water had a calming affect on her as it always had and started to think.  
  
She thought about all the times her father had abused her, both mentally as physically. She thought about how some of the Rohirrim remembered her about him. She remembered the long conversations she used to have with Boromir.  
  
The memory of Boromir hit her hard, especially now she had combined the thought of him with water in her mind. As the rain drenched her she remembered his final words. 'You will never be alone'.  
  
Then why did she feel alone? Sure her friends cared about her and the three hunters had a good idea about what pain had caused her to act the way she did. But they didn't seem to understand the depth those things had.  
  
Pain was woven through her entire life. Even Elladan could not take away the pain she hid deep down her soul. Elladan, God she missed him so much.  
  
His face, his eyes, the way he held her and the way he tasted. She touched the ring around her neck as she pondered her fate.  
  
Her friends were watching her from a distance shooting worried glances at her. Then she moved, she almost skipped down the stairs and joined the group of friends and the first thing she did was hug Aragorn.  
  
"Sorry I ignored you, but I had much to think about."  
  
He looked deep in her eyes and saw that though most of the anger had died, some of it was still lingering and the pain she tried so hard to hide was even harder to see. *She is rebuilding her walls* he thought sadly.  
  
"It is alright Rita, I should not have pushed you so." He noticed the king motioning for him and went to join him.  
  
Most of the elves were already at their stations but Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Legolas and Gimli stayed with her. The last tried to offer her a blanket but wasn't succeeding.  
  
"Come on lass, you are going to get sick if you do not get dry. Now if you do not want the blanket, at least get something warm to drink. You must be freezing in this awful rain."  
  
"Awful rain Gimli? The rain is far from awful it gives hope. Hope that we may win this battle."  
  
"How can rain bring hope?" asked Orophin.  
  
"It's water." Rita stated as if it were so obvious. When she saw that Haldir cocked an eyebrow she explained herself further.  
  
"Water is everlasting, you know that right? It doesn't matter what happens to it, it always survives. If it gets to hot, it turns into steam allowing it to remain. If it gets to cold in turns into ice. Yet if you melt the ice or freeze the steam it turns back into water, and it never fades. Water also gives life. No creature would be able to live without it."  
  
"So" Legolas said with a (for him) confused expression "Water brings life and therefor rain is hope?"  
  
"Yep you nailed it. That's exactly what I am saying. And they say that elves are smart."  
  
Rumil was about to say something but was interrupted by a cry that came from one of the elves. "Orcs, orcs are upon us, the battle will begin within an hour for they are moving with great speed."  
  
All stormed to the walls and peered in the distance. Rita could only see a vague spot on the horizon but trusted the word of the elf who had yelled the warning."  
  
"Elbereth" she heard beside her "There are so many." She gave Rumil a sympathetic smile as she kept staring over the wall.  
  
Suddenly she could hear Aragorn shout out for all to arm themselves and get ready for battle. Éomer was doing the same.  
  
Rita decided to stick with the elves, as she had no desire to fight alongside the Rohirrim. She noticed that Haldir and Legolas had placed themselves on both her sides as if they should protect her.  
  
Strangely she didn't feel irked about that but oddly comforted. She had the two best archers in Middle Earth beside her, what more could she ask for.  
  
The orcs (I know they are Uruk-hai but Rita has not noticed this. She thinks they are just large orcs) were approaching and Rita felt herself tense. She glanced at Gimli and knew the dwarf was having the same thoughts as her.  
  
She was not able to do anything in this battle until the orcs finally reached the wall, her swords didn't reach that far down.  
  
Aragorn was waling past the elves while addressing them in Elvish. Rita grimaced as she realized that it was a pep talk, she hated pep talks. They were usually filled with lies and false hope, but when she heard Aragorn speaking her heart began to burn with pride.  
  
She was making a difference, here she was standing beside some of the best warriors Middle Earth had to offer and she was fighting alongside them.  
  
Flashes of lightning were illuminating the plane before them and Rita could see the ugly faces of the orcs that were approaching Helm's Deep. She giggled when Gimli asked Legolas what was going on and Legolas gave a dry reply.  
  
"Do you want me to describe it to you, or shall I find you a box to stand on?" Gimli laughed loudly at this comment as well and Rita saw that the elves around her were fighting a smile.  
  
*You can always count on Gimli to make things a little lighter, especially when times are dark. I really wish I could hear one of Pippin's funny comments right now.*  
  
The approaching army halted and snarled and banged on their chests until one of the archers from Éomer's side released an arrow and it struck its target.  
  
This angered the orcs so that they immediately attacked. Aragorn gave the order for the first row to fire and Rita heard Legolas tell his kin what the weak points of these monsters were. She saw that all arrows struck their targets and the creatures fell dead on the ground.  
  
It didn't stop the other orcs from storming the walls though and soon a second wave of arrows from the platform below the first hit their targets.  
  
Rita was itching as she saw elves fall around her as the orcs fired arrows back at them. Luckily they hit none she knew, or so she thought.  
  
The singing of the bows of Legolas and Haldir and all the others was almost musical and Rita felt her impatience increase with every orc that fell. She needed to fight.  
  
When Aragorn yelled that there were ladders both she and Gimli let out a scream of joy and rushed to get those who climbed the ladders.  
  
The orcs didn't even have time to step a foot on the wall when Rita sliced their necks and kicked at their ladders, making them tip over and fall to the ground.  
  
The sound of swords being drawn was heard as all elves put away their bows and made themselves ready for hand to hand combat.  
  
Rita was focussed on her task but kept checking on her friends as often as she could. She saw the orcs carry some sort of device and heard a thump as they placed it against the wall. She wondered what was going on down there.  
  
Then she heard Aragorn yell at Legolas to shoot it. She saw what he meant: an orc who was holding a torch was running towards the wall. *A bomb* she realized *Those things placed a bomb* Rita knew they had to get everybody of the wall before it blew up.  
  
Legolas shot at the kamikaze-orc twice but it kept on running. Rita made a decision right there and then. She looked down and saw that the orc had almost reached his destination. She took a deep breath and jumped over the edge of the wall.  
  
"RITA!!!!" She could hear her name being shouted out as she fell down and dropped right on the suicide orc. She killed it with a swift strike of her sword and kicked the fire away.  
  
Placing herself between the bomb and the orcs, Rita began to fight all that neared her. The orcs were surrounding her but her back was safe as it was almost pressed against the gap where the bomb was placed and no orcs were there.  
  
She drew her dagger as well and started to chop everything down that dared to come in her direction while she was screaming at the top of her longs.  
  
"GET OF THE WALL, GET OFF THE WALL, GET OFF THE WALL." She kept repeating that sentence over and over again and was desperately fighting off the orcs that were trying to get to the bomb.  
  
She deflected blows and torches that were being thrown at her. One of the torches burned her arm and she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. Burns hurt a lot, even more than bruised ribs. She knew she was fighting a lost battle but wouldn't give up.  
  
Full with the idea that she bought those on the wall some time she suddenly noticed that the orcs on her right side were falling down, arrows sticking out of their dead bodies.  
  
She saw from the corner of her eye that elves had positioned themselves away from the hazardous place on the wall and were clearing a way for her.  
  
Aragorn was yelling at her. "RITA. . . GRAB THE ROPE!"  
  
Then she noticed the rope that was being thrown down and started to sprint towards it. Orcs tried to stop her but only found the sharp edge of her sword or dagger.  
  
Arrows were flying past her as they killed the orcs who were chasing her and one of the arrows scraped her cheek, it had flown so close past her.  
  
The rope was getting nearer and nearer and soon Rita grabbed it with after she had put her dagger into her belt. She held the rope with her left hand while her sword was in her right. Chopping at any orc that was still able to reach her, Rita felt herself being pulled up.  
  
Her skin was scraping over the rocks but she didn't care, she wanted to get up and she wanted to get up now. She felt herself being pulled over the wall and she toppled over the wall when she suddenly saw another orc with a flame near the bomb.  
  
"GET DOWN!!!!!!!" she yelled and saw with relief that there were none still standing on that part of the wall. She looked around to see Aragorn had moved down to fight the orcs who were now swarming the breached wall.  
  
The Rohirrim were fighting bravely as well but she didn't had the time to look around calmly. She smiled at Rumil, who had been the one to pull her up, when Aragorn gave the order to fall back. The two nodded at each other and started to make their way back.  
  
Rita heard Aragorn shout at Haldir to fall back and the elf nodded and started to make his way down as well when he was attacked by some orcs. He disposed of them quickly but failed to notice the orc behind him.  
  
There was no time to think and Rita reacted like her gut told her to. She left the side of Rumil who was now teamed up with one of his friends and some Rohirrim and started to run towards Haldir. "Haldir behind you!" she yelled as she made a rash decision.  
  
She threw her dagger at the orc that was sneaking up on him and prayed it would hit its mark for she had never thrown a dagger before.  
  
Lucky for both Haldir as her it hit the target perfectly. The orc fell down while the dagger was sticking out of his head.  
  
Haldir grabbed the dagger from the orc and ran towards Rita who was now fighting a small band of orcs. He tossed her the dagger and she grabbed it mid-air and twisted it in the heart of an orc.  
  
The two made their way to the keep and were the last ones to enter as the gates closed after them. Everyone positioned themselves and made themselves ready for another attack as the orcs were trying to break the doors.  
  
Rita panted and wiped the sweat of her brow. "That was a daring move you pulled there Rita." Haldir said to her and she smiled at him.  
  
"What part?" she inquired with a thoughtful look and he was about to answer when the gates finally collapsed and the orcs started to run in.  
  
They gave each other one last look before they turned to the battle once again. Haldir ran to the gates to help them stop the orcs from flowing in and Rita ran with him until she saw something that made her heart stop.  
  
There was Orophin terribly outnumbered and loosing his part of the battle, he was standing on the side almost out of sight. She killed the orc that was going to strike Éomer but when he turned to thank the person that had saved him, he was staring at her back.  
  
He watched how she leaped into a group of orcs wildly swinging her sword from left to right until he had to focus his attention on other things again.  
  
Rita had one thought in her mind, she had to get Orophin out of there. She had lost track of her other friends but she would be damned if she would let this elf die today. The picture of his two little girls drifted into her mind and that made her fight even faster.  
  
He had fallen on the ground but she noticed that he was still breathing. She put one foot at both of his sides and killed any orc that came near. The row of orcs seemed endless and Rita feared for the first time that she might not make it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While Rita was fighting her impossible battle Aragorn saw a light in the darkness. Gandalf had showed up with Erkenbrand and his men. With the reinforcements the Rohirrim and the elves were able to drive the orcs away.  
  
A loud cheer was let out while the archers shot several more arrows at the retreating backs of the orcs. Aragorn found his way to Gandalf who was speaking with the king. Soon Legolas and Gimli joined them and all were looking around for Rita.  
  
Legolas motioned for Haldir to come over. "Haldir have you seen Rita? She was with you earlier right?"  
  
Haldir nodded his head and froze. "We were both running towards the gates when they ahd breached and suddenly she was not by my side anymore, I have not seen her since."  
  
All began to worry and looked around to find her. Rumil ran up to his brother, a worried expression on his face. "Have you seen Orophin my brother, we lost each other as we ran to different directions to flee from the wall."  
  
"Nay" the Captain of the archers of Lothlorien answered. His normal cool face was now flooded with emotions.  
  
Éomer neared the group that was searching for Rita and told them he had last seen her as she threw herself into a group of orcs.  
  
"Where could she be?" asked Gimli and it was king Theoden who voiced his opinion in a cold manner.  
  
"She is probably dead, what else could we expect from a woman on the battlefield. She lacked the strength to make it out alive."  
  
Aragorn could see the fury burning in his friend's eyes and knew he had a similar look. To his surprise it was Éomer who defended her.  
  
"She is a good warrior uncle, she held her own better than some of the men we forced to fight."  
  
Gimli slid to the ground and held his head in his hands. "She can't be dead, not after all the dangers she survived."  
  
"We have to find her and give her a proper burial if she truly is dead." Said Legolas and the others agreed. They only had no idea where to start.  
  
A group consisting of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Haldir, Rumil and several other elves started to look at the bodies of those fallen. All were looking for a sign of Rita, and in the case of the elves, a sign of Orophin as well.  
  
Gandalf stayed with the king and Éomer stayed with Theoden as well though he was looking at those who were searching between the dead for their friends.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn groaned and all rushed towards him thinking he had found her. It was not the case however and they wondered what was wrong as he grabbed his head.  
  
"Aragorn what is wrong?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Elladan" Aragorn croaked "What do I tell Elladan once he joins us, how do I tell him she is dead."  
  
Haldir had been staring in the distance and a grin started to break out on his face. "Maybe you needn't worry yourself with that my friend, look."  
  
All whipped around and looked in the direction that was pointed out and saw two figures near them. One was supporting the other who was limping badly. Soon Rita and Orophin were recognized and they all started to run towards them.  
  
Rumil and Haldir grabbed their brother and supported him, taking the burden from an exhausted Rita who was having trouble with standing.  
  
She felt herself sway and was happy to be caught by Aragorn who produced a water skin and made her drink some water.  
  
The liquid felt very cool to her dry throat that was still hurting from all the yelling she did. "Is he alright?" she managed to say. With him she meant Orophin of course.  
  
Aragorn gave Legolas a look and the elf soon supported as Aragorn started to examine Orophin. After looking at his wounds he made the call. "You will live Orophin" he said "You have a cut on your leg but that stopped bleeding by itself and you might have a head ache for a few days. Other than that you are fine."  
  
Rita smiled at this news and asked Legolas if he had a piece of lembas left. Thankfully he did have some left and was willing to share it with her. After eating a piece of it she felt some of her energy return though she still felt weak.  
  
Then Aragorn picked her up and carried her to where the king and the other men were. Haldir and Rumil followed with Orophin and the others trailed after them.  
  
Éomer saw their approach and grabbed a few bandages and called for Gandalf. The wizard soon joined him as he waited for the group to reach them. Haldir and Rumil carried Orophin straight to the elvish part of the keep.  
  
Aragorn put Rita down and hugged her hard when her feet were on the ground. He pulled back when he heard her wince as he grabbed her arm.  
  
He pulled up the sleeve of her left arm and noticed the bad burn that was on it. Then he also noticed the scrapes on both her legs, arms and the one on her cheek. Yet he was more concerned about the burn.  
  
A blister was starting to form and Aragorn knew what he should do but he also knew that it would be a very painful process.  
  
"Rita" he said in a soft tone "I must cut the blister that is forming on your arm to prevent the burn from swelling even more and keeping the infection from it. Do you see that pus is starting to pile up under it. The procedure will be very painful though."  
  
She swallowed and grimaced before she nodded her ok. Aragorn rushed off to find a bowl of water and he returned with one of the women who had come out of the caves to help the wounded.  
  
"I am Éadra, I will aid you." she said to Aragorn when he shot her a questioning glance.  
  
Legolas was sent out to heat a dagger to sterilize it and Gandalf was already preparing a healing salve. When Legolas returned with the dagger Aragorn started to cut around the blister, making the pus ooze out.  
  
Rita pursed her lips as he cut away the blister that had formed over the burn and trembled to keep her control. She did not utter a word though.  
  
A lot of Rohirrim had joined to watch her, some to mock her injury and some out of curiosity, and all were stunned at the fact that she could endure such pain without screaming.  
  
In her mind Rita WAS screaming and fighting against the urge to yell out loud as well. When she thought she had reached her limit, the cutting stopped and another pain was inflicted upon her.  
  
Aragorn started to clean the wound with water that contained some healing herbs. He watched as her eyes grew wide when she felt the stinging and regretted he had to hurt her so. "It will be over soon Rita, only a few more minutes."  
  
She clenched her teeth and screamed even louder in her mind, rarely had she felt this kind of pain before it went beyond the pain of normal beatings and rivaled the pain she had felt when good old pops hit her with the baseballbat. (remember the incident from chapter 15 that Rita told Elladan about?)  
  
Her breath grew faster and faster and she focused her stare on the sky. The sun was shining again and all clouds had seemed to have disappeared.  
  
Rita closed her eyes when she felt a cool salve being spread out on her wound. Then she felt a bandage being tied around her arm and she was pulled against Aragorn's chest.  
  
He kissed the top of her head as he whispered comforting words to her. "You did very well Rita, there are not many who would have been able to stand this procedure without screaming. You are the bravest and stupidest person I have ever met."  
  
Her eyes flew open. "Stupid?" she croaked.  
  
"Aye Rita, stupid. I thought we had an agreement about you not putting yourself at risk and look what you did today. You jumped of the wall to fight against the uruk-hai on your own."  
  
"To keep them away from the bomb" she protested but Aragorn wasn't listening.  
  
"And then you go to fight a group of them on your own again and nearly got yourself killed."  
  
Again she protested. "I was helping out a friend."  
  
The man gave her a stern look and Rita could read the fear and relief in his eyes. She rested her head against his chest and felt herself give in to the sleep her body was craving for.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn noticed her even breathing and carried her to the part of the keep where the elves resided. The others stayed behind and were talking. He didn't trust the Rohirrim enough to take care of her and saw to his satisfaction that the elves that saw him approach with her in his arms cleared a spot next to Orophin.  
  
Then a boy came out of nowhere and he was carrying Rita's beloved pack. He paled when he saw her. "Will she be alright?" he asked.  
  
"She will be fine young one, she just needs rest. How did you acquire her bag if I may ask?"  
  
The boy seemed to grow an inch as he answered this question. "The Lady had asked me to look out for it because it contained very important items to her. I was wondering if she was looking for it because I will be leaving with my family now. We are going back home."  
  
Aragorn nodded at the boy. "I will tell her you kept your promise and have said farewell. I am sure she would have thanked you as well."  
  
He watched with an amused expression as the boy bowed and placed the bag on the ground. Aragorn asked Rumil, who had returned with a bowl of water for cleaning the wound on Orophin's leg, to spread out her bedroll.  
  
After it was laid out an elf donated a blanket to put on the ground as well, in order to make her as comfortable as possible. Aragorn put her on it and pulled her blanket over her but noticed a huge hole in it.  
  
Another blanket was found and he put it around her too and smiled when she snuggled deep into the source of warmth. He sat beside her and stroked her hair, his mind still reeling from the thought that she might have died.  
  
He helped Rumil and Haldir as they healed their brother's leg and sat with the elves until Gandalf came to collect him.  
  
"We must go Aragorn, I wish to speak with Saruman. Theoden has already agreed to join me as have Legolas and Gimli. Will you join us as well?"  
  
The future king was torn. On one side he wanted to follow the advice of the wise wizard but on the other side he didn't want to leave Rita as she was not well enough to travel yet.  
  
Haldir solved his problem. "Go Aragorn, we will look after Rita until you return. I will keep her safe, you have my word."  
  
Aragorn nodded and kissed her temple before he left, leaving a sleeping Rita and her guards behind.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok what did you guys think. I was totally inspired by TTT and made my own version, hope you guys won't kill me cause that way I wouldn't be able to update anymore. I made up for the short chapter with this one right??? Review to let me know what you think about this chapter. 


	26. Angered

Hi, it's me again. I just had a long day at school and it was so boring I was able to think of this chapter in my head. So now I'll just have to work it out. I am so happy about all the positive reviews about last chapter, I wasn't sure how you guys would react to my mix. Just a note to you all. . . I LOVE IT TOO THAT HALDIR STILL LIVES IN THIS FIC!!!!!! Seriously now, thank you so much for reviewing I get all happy when I read them. I seem to have found the Haldir fangroup as everybody loved the fact that he still lives. I don't know why but I find him very fascinating and cute. OMG!!! I just noticed I have 200 reviews!!!! I never expected to get so many THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING = ) I am now very very very very very very happy!!!!!  
  
LanierShazar: Rita is gonna be pissed but if she will stay that way??????  
  
Elvish princess: Hmmm, I don't get it. Did I say something about not being to update for a while? If so, I'm sorry that I said it wrong cause I'm still going on. Lucky for me I read the books zillion times and won't have to wait another year for RotK to come out.  
  
Kierin: Thank you so much for your review. The answer to your question is really simple if you think about it. The movie stops after Helm's Deep so the fic will be completely bookverse from now on. With my twists and changes of course!  
  
Nokia: Evil scriptwriters indeed, I really felt like crying when he died, so I let him live.  
  
Audrey: Hope you like this chapter as well, more Haldir!!!!!!!  
  
Sindamellonwen: I didn't freak out when he died but I was pissed off, my friend never read the books so she didn't understand it either. As long as we understand right?  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: Glad you liked the fight scene cause it was hard to write. As for the burn thing. The liquid Haldir and his brothers gave her is indeed for infections but since Aragorn didn't know about it and. . . ok I'm covering my tracks here cause I kinda forgot about it. Oops! I'm gonna explain in this chapter though, thanks for pointing it out. Theoden scene coming up. I don't know why but I always disliked that king.  
  
Meggers: No tissues yet, yay me. This chapter will be sad again though so this is for you. *Hands new box of Kleenex* to restock your supplies.  
  
Shinigami29: Yep Audrey I had to end it there, I needed some time to think about what was going to happen next. Hope you like.  
  
Musicgrl: You really think I keep improving? Thanks, when I reread my chapters I always think they suck (I have no faith in my writing capabilities) So all these kind reviews help a lot.  
  
Princess of the Leaves: Happy you liked and hope this chapter will be to your liking as well.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: I loved the movie, only problem is I wanna go again! Maybe I can convince my mom to come since my friend doesn't see the point in seeing it twice and she is the only one of my who likes it. Happy I can still keep you on edge ;)  
  
Aurumlupi: I didn't mean for the Rohirrim to be so evil but it seemed appropriate, there will be a nice scene later on. Thanks for the compliments!!!!!!!  
  
Sailorverystupid: Just so you know, my hot chocolate was delicious ;) I did make it up right? By writing such a long chapter last time and now I'm updating again. Hope you like it.  
  
Carms: Happy you liked it, so you read it all in one sitting huh? Glad to see you weren't bored or whatever.  
  
Mysterious Jedi: There will be no more switching as TTT stopped after Helm's Deep. Thanks for reviewing again.  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: Thanks for reviewing again Kelsie, hope this chapter will live up to your expextations.  
  
Nyssa Ravenshift: I feel so honored you read my fic at school, hope it helps to drive the boredom away ;) Anyway I hope you like this chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ugh, not in the mood  
  
  
  
Pain was the first thing Rita noticed when she woke up. Beside the pain she felt warm and comfy and she decided to go to sleep again when she suddenly remembered where she was: Helm's Deep.  
  
She shot up and looked around but found that there was nobody around. Slowly she got up and started to walk away. "Aragorn" she said "Legolas, Gimli, anybody." Finding none she was looking for, she started to panic.  
  
That panic was stopped by the arrival of a limping Orophin. He seemed surprised to see her up and about. "Rita, you are awake! At last, we were starting to worry about you."  
  
"Where is Aragorn and where are the others?" she asked him, her tone urgent. After spending months with these men she was kind of worried about them.  
  
"They rode out to meet Saruman."  
  
Rita was shocked to fins out she had been left behind. "WHAT!!! They left and they didn't even take me, I mean why?"  
  
"You were resting Rita, your wounds and the battle tired you out." Answered Orophin in a soothing tone, hoping to calm her down.  
  
She didn't calm down though. "That isn't an excuse, I could have slept on the horse on my way to Isengard, I didn't need special treatment."  
  
The elf shook his head. "You slept for 16 hours Rita, you needed your rest and you needed it badly. Aragorn was doubting to leave you but Haldir promised to care for you until they return."  
  
"Great to know I need a babysitter." Now she was being sarcastic.  
  
Orophin sighed. "Aragorn thinks highly of you and your skills Rita and if it had been another who had been hurt he would have left him behind as well. For Isengard is not a place that one should enter while being wounded. Evil now resides there. Besides, if you heal quickly now and rest, you will be more able to fight the next battle for I believe you will travel to Gondor next."  
  
Rita fell back on her bedroll and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry if I was so hard about it Orophin but it hurt a little when I find out I was left behind. I even forgot to ask you how you were, is your leg ok?"  
  
"My leg is healing well Rita, yet I would be in a worse condition if you had not intervened. I believe I owe you my friend. You seem to save members of my family a lot lately. First Salmir, then Haldir and after that me. We have been keeping you busy."  
  
"I did what I had to, you guys are my friends and I didn't want to see you dead. Besides, I would never be able to look your girls in the eyes again if I had left you out there to die."  
  
"Nevertheless I am in your debt."  
  
She shook her head. "Nope you're not. See Rumil saved me by pulling me up the wall and I am sure Haldir and the other archers killed enough orcs that were chasing me as I neared the rope, so the debt is already fully repaid. If anything I am in your debt."  
  
Orophin wobbled over to her and sat down beside her on his own bedroll. He handed her a water skin and she drank the water eagerly.  
  
The two sat in silence for awhile until Rita broke it. "So how is everybody back in Lothlorien?" This sure broke the quiet when the proud father told all about his two little girls and their adventures. Other elves joined them and soon they were taking turns in telling tales of their home and loved ones.  
  
Rita noticed that all were speaking Sindarin instead of their own dialect to enable her to follow the conversation. While she told of Pippin and the trouble he caused in Rivendell, her accent was barely noticeable.  
  
Rumil sat down as well and he told the elves who had not seen it of Rita's brave actions the night before. This made her very uncomfortable as she was given admiring glances.  
  
"Come on Rumil, stop exaggerating it wasn't that brave." She protested.  
  
"You jumped of a wall to keep the enemy from destroying it and saved many lives by that Rita. You deserve this praise if not more."  
  
"Indeed" a voice behind them said "I doubt I would be standing here today if not for you." The voice turned out to be from Haldir and Rita smiled at him.  
  
"You were just in a tight spot but I was wondering why you were looking outside instead of keeping your attention focussed. It could have cost you if I hadn't spotted that orc behind you. Never thought of you being careless."  
  
Haldir gave her a cold look that she returned. "I was searching for elves that may had been left behind alive, alas there were none."  
  
This seemed to put a damper on the relatively good mood that had been created. Rita closed her eyes as she remembered how many lives were lost the night before. So many, some of the Rohirrim had been barely teenagers.  
  
"How is your arm?" asked Haldir "Does it hurt you still? I must place some fresh bandages around it."  
  
Rita moved her arm a few times and she had to admit that it still stung. Night had fallen and many of the elves left the circle to find their own bedrolls. Rumil redressed the bandages on Orophin's leg and he also gave Rita some lembas so she could recover her strength.  
  
"Lembas" she mumbled "How I love it and hate it at the same time."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Haldir as he was removing the bandage from her arm.  
  
"After living of it for almost a week you get sick of it. I would love to eat a piece of fruit or something like that." She drew a sharp breath when a piece of cloth that had been stuck against her skin was removed.  
  
Haldir mumbled an apology but kept doing his self-appointed task. He inspected the wound when he was done. "It is healing nicely, Aragorn did a good job for the blister has now disappeared and it is no longer infected. The wound is clean and dry and as it looks now it will barely leave a scar."  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes as he put fresh bandages around her arm after he applied some salve he had been given by Gandalf.  
  
Looking around she noticed that many of the elves were asleep. She studied Haldir's face and saw almost no emotion on it. But when she looked deeper in his eyes she saw the mourning for the men he had lost.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked him.  
  
His head snapped up as he was surprised by the question. "Why do you ask Rita, you are the one hurt not me."  
  
"I think we're both hurt." She answered him and when he looked at her quizzically she added "You hurt on the inside, you mourn those who have died."  
  
Haldir was shocked though he didn't show it. "How did you see, am I that transparent?"  
  
This made her chuckle. "You transparent? Please if there is one elf who is always a complete mystery it's you, but I noticed this. You looked kind of sad."  
  
He sighed. "Many lives have been lost Rita, not only those my men but I am certain some of the females will die after they receive the news of the death of their loved ones."  
  
"Elves grieve very strongly." was her reply.  
  
"Indeed we do, yet I have heard that love is worth this risk."  
  
Rita looked at him a smile starting to creep on her face. "You heard about it huh? What about your own experience, haven't you been in love? Your brothers are married and have kids yet you have not what is the story behind that?"  
  
"I have simply not found a woman to love yet."  
  
"You want me to believe that during your very long life, cause you're a couple of thousands of years old right, you have never ever been in love?"  
  
"4312 years old. I have lived for 4312 already."  
  
Rita gaped at him, she never thought he was that old. "Ok" she said "You think I am naive enough to believe you haven't been in love with anyone for 4312 years?"  
  
He thought for a while, thinking of a suitable answer. "I cannot deny that I have had lovers, yet I have not found the one who stole my heart yet."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I have been too busy to look for the right woman."  
  
Rita was getting more curious. "Busy doing what?"  
  
"Protecting the borders of Lothlorien, raising my brothers."  
  
At that she looked up with a questioning look. "Raising your brothers? Where were your parents?"  
  
"It is a long story, would you wish me to tell you?" he saw her nod her head and took a deep breath before he started. "My father was a soldier during the Last Alliance, have you heard about that?"  
  
"Yeah I know what it was." Rita assured him.  
  
Haldir continued "During the battle he died while protecting our people against the darkness. When the news reached my mother she became ill with grief and she died a few weeks later as well. She and my father shared a very strong bond."  
  
Rita was kicking herself for prodding and could think of nothing else to say but "I'm so sorry Haldir."  
  
He smiled at her. "Thank you Rita. Now when this all happened I had just turned 1006 years old. Rumil was 583 and Orophin was merely 138 years old. They looked up to me to care for them. The Lady of the wood was kind enough to give me a position with the Marchwardens so I could make a living. I worked and I took care of my brothers and time seemed to fly. So you see I never had a chance to find the one for me."  
  
"What about after they grew up? They're adults now Haldir so you can't use them as an excuse anymore."  
  
Haldir started to grin. "I must admit I like my single life, especially when I see my brothers with running after their children. Right now I have my job and my friends and family, when I meet my soulmate I will give that up, yet I have not found her yet."  
  
Rita sighed. "You'll find her Haldir or she will find you. You wouldn't notice her if she were standing before you, I know I hadn't noticed it."  
  
"You mean Elladan?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I kept dismissing his attention for nothing but friendship or pity, never did it occur to me that he liked me beyond that. My life has been a lot like yours actually."  
  
He was surprised at that and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Not like that you elf I'm not over a 4000 years old, but I raised my sister. I know what it means to do everything for another and having no time for yourself. Now I'm in Middle Earth I discovered a lot of things about myself. I find that the walls I have been building for years are crumbling and I am figuring out how to rely on others in situations I can't handle."  
  
Haldir didn't question the reason she built walls for he was a firm believer in keeping things to oneself. If she wanted to share this information with him she would have said so. When he saw her yawn he instructed her to sleep.  
  
"I've just slept almost an entire day, I don't understand why I am so tired." She protested but Rita found she was no match against Haldir's stern stare.  
  
She said goodnight and slid into her bedroll while she saw him walk off. *No wonder we connect* she thought *We are very much alike* Then she gave into sleep again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following morning she awoke early and she decided to take a walk after all the sitting and sleeping she had done the days before.  
  
She tipped on her toes past the still sleeping elves and drew her cloak around her when she felt the morning breeze. Walking towards the spot where once the wall of Helm's Deep was she halted and closed her eyes.  
  
In her mind she could still see the kamikaze-orc running towards the bomb, she could still feel the straining of her muscles while fighting against the orcs, she could still hear the screams.  
  
She opened her eyes again when she heard a cold voice behind her. "So you are alive, that surprises me." When she turned around she saw the man who had threatened her before the battle.  
  
"What is your problem?" she exclaimed.  
  
The man snorted. "My problem is you. Here you stand all high and mighty thinking you are more than you really are: a weak woman. You should not have battled, women are here to serve men, not to take over their duties."  
  
Rita had to remind herself to breathe, this man was seriously pissing her off. "My business is my own, it doesn't concern you or any other." She was able to say. Rita was surprised at the control of her voice, it only sounded slightly agitated and revealed none of the anger she was really feeling.  
  
"You have no business here in Helm's Deep now I will finish what I started earlier." He drew his sword. "This time your lover won't be able to save you."  
  
"Excuse me, did you just say my lover?" Rita sounded incredulous.  
  
"Yes, you heard me, your lover. The elf from earlier, you seem to know him very well."  
  
Rita couldn't believe this. "And that makes him my lover? He is my friend and my friend only and. . . wait why am I defending myself, I owe you no explanation."  
  
"That is of no matter, men and women cannot be friends, only lovers."  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Rita "I have many male friends but that doesn't mean they are my lovers."  
  
"This only shows that I am right about you, you are a whore. You have many 'friends', but now I will make you scream and even your lover cannot save you." He started to approach her with his sword pointed at her.  
  
After hearing him accuse her of being Haldir's lover again Rita snapped. Not caring he was approaching her with a sword she took a step forwards, pulled her arm back and hit him as hard as she could.  
  
As her fist connected with his jaw she could hear a crack and a flame shot through her hand. The man crumbled to the ground in an unconscious heap.  
  
She stormed back to where the elves were while opening and closing her hurt hand, trying to make the blood flow through it again. When she reached camp she was stopped by Haldir who immediately noticed something was wrong.  
  
"What happened Rita, what is wrong with your hand?"  
  
"Ugh, I just had a run in with the guy who threatened me earlier. Tell me, are all men like that or is it just the Rohirrim. Cause if all men are like that I am going to stick with the elves. Stupid, arrogant, chauvinistic pigs!"  
  
She was drawing a lot of attention to herself but didn't notice this as she continues to rant. "I swear the Rohirrim are the most annoying men ever. Not only do they think women are beneath men but they also think they can judge you and that you should be ashamed if they dislike you."  
  
"When did he say this?" asked Haldir, that dangerous look in his eyes again.  
  
Rita snorted. "Before or after he told me you were my lover?" His eyebrows shot up at this. "Oh I didn't mention that part yet? Well in this guy's mind you are my lover because you helped me earlier. He doesn't understand a male and a female can be friends. In fact, he thinks all my friends are my lovers. And then I got really angry and I hit him and I heard a crack and now my hand hurts and hitting him didn't even help me in calming my anger."  
  
"Where is he now?" Haldir asked, still looking very angry. "For I believe he needs a lesson in manners."  
  
She started to grin. "He's near the wall, but right now he is. . . uhm. . . sleeping. I kind of hit him very hard and he" she had to giggle now "fainted after I hit him."  
  
"Did he harm you?" asked one of the elves she had met the night before, she forgot his name but knew it started with the letter L.  
  
"No, he was trying to kill me again but his skill didn't improve after this battle, he still didn't know how to hold a sword."  
  
"He attacked you?" Rumil sounded very angry now. "How dare he! You are right Haldir, these men do need a lesson in manners."  
  
Now Rita was starting to get worried. As she looked around she saw all the angry faces of the elves around her and she tried to diffuse the situation.  
  
"Calm down will you, I'm the one he threatened not you. No need to be so angry cause I can take care of myself you know."  
  
Haldir interrupted. "No Rita, we will not calm. I have declared earlier that you fell under the protection of the elves, this means you are one of us. We cannot allow you to be attacked by armed men who choose to harm you." The other elves nodded at this.  
  
"I dealt with it ok? From now on I'm going to stick with you guys so there will be no reason to start a fight. We should be fighting the forces of darkness remember. Now it doesn't matter what kind of problems we have with the Rohirrim, they are still allies in this great war. And to be honest I believe we need their support in oncoming battles. We can not destroy their trust over a mere incident."  
  
The elves fell silent and knew she was right though they didn't want to admit it. Haldir sighed and made her sit on a rock while he studied her hand. The other elves went on as they has before, though there were non who now mingled with the humans.  
  
He squeezed it softly and searched for any broken bones. After a while he stopped and grabbed another bandage and started to wrap it around her hand.  
  
"It does not seem that you have broken any bones in your hand but I do believe it is a little bruised. You will have to leave this bandage on for a few days." When he had finished he handed her some lembas and they ate together with the other elves.  
  
That day passed quickly. In the afternoon she spent time talking to Rumil and some other elves about all kinds of things while Haldir was attending to the wounded. She slept for a while as well and when night began to fall she joined the others while they were eating dinner and several Elvish songs were sung.  
  
Rita got goosebumps as she heard the perfect voices singing about great loves won and lost and about glorious battles. All were going to sleep except ita who wasn't tired at all.  
  
She was staring into the fire when she suddenly saw Haldir approach, he looked very tired and Rita realized he had not rested in days.  
  
"You look awful" she commented as he reached her "When was the last time you slept, really slept I mean."  
  
He had to think about that for awhile before he answered her. "A few days, yet I do not need to rest nor do I want to. I have much to think about."  
  
"Alright" Rita said "Be that way, I still think you should rest for a while. You still have to return to Lothlorien right?"  
  
He sighed. "Yes, we came to aid the men of Rohan here in Helm's Deep but I believe a greater army is being assembled to aid in the final battle. We will regroup and return as a part of that army."  
  
"Then I will be waiting for you. Cause I know we will need all the help we can get."  
  
The two sat in silence for hours until that silence was broken by the sound of trampling hooves. The men who had ridden to Isengard had returned.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, very evil to stop there but I need to figure out what will happen next. Promise to update soon!!!!!!!!! 


	27. Embrace

Hello everyone, this is the moment we've all been waiting for. . . dum-dum- dum. . . Elladan's return!!!!!! Hope you guys will like this chapter cause I worked really hard on it.  
  
Kiku: Hope you feel better soon, the flu sucks! Happy that this fic helps though. I have a plan to hook Haldir up with someone but that is still a little early.  
  
Kukume: Glad you liked but I don't think it's all that healty to be so hooked to my fic. Well I updated soon because I wouldn't want you to go in withdrawal now would I?  
  
Quiet One: Hope you catch up with this chapter soon, hope you like the reunion ;)  
  
Sailorverystupid: *snatches hot chocolate and tickets* I love you right now. . . lalalala I'm going to Canada. *lol* Now seriously, no need to bribe me, I love to write this fic.  
  
Chibi Chingo: Happy you like my fic but how exactly did I screw the plot of the book up? For starters Haldir doesn't die in the books so I decided to let him live, and Éomer was arrestewd in the book as well, only in the movie he was banished. I'm confused here! Oh and I know I use of instead of off a lot, blame it on English not being my first language.  
  
Elvish princess: Hmmmm, communication problem between us. I meant to say don't kill me cause I wouldn't be able to update if I were dead. Sorry, my attempt to joke failed : ( And yes, there are major spoilers for RotK. I hope you will still read my fic though.  
  
Musicgrl: I'm gonna check out your work later and I'm sure it doesn't suck!!!!!  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: Nono, I don't think you're mean! I'm happy when you point these kind of things out, it means you're paying a lot of attention to what I'm writing. You always make sense to me ;) Glad you like the way she put that guy in his place.  
  
Shinigami29: hey Audrey, happy you liked it so much.  
  
Aurumlupi: I'm sorry, I updated again, forgive me????  
  
Sindamellonwe: Thanks for the compliment, hope you will like this chapter as well.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: I failed to talk my mom into going to TTT with me, she isn't in for sitting in a movie-theater for three hours. She said she would wait until it came on video, so I'll just either go by myself (not likely) ot wait for the release on video. Too bad it will take a very long time.  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: Glad you liked, girl power rules!!!!!  
  
Meggers: Sorry I made you cry ahain, but at least I gave you Kleenex right? What did your teacher do to make you so angry? I have a cold as well, so I know exactly how you're feeling ;)  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: lalala not in the mood lalala  
  
  
  
  
  
Rita jumped to her feet as Haldir did that as well. Both knew that the men who rode to Isengard had returned. Haldir let Rita run away, keeping a slow pace himself.  
  
When she saw the riders return she immediately spotted Legolas and Gimli on their friend Arod. She recognized the faces of king Theoden and Éomer and then she saw Aragorn with Merry behind him. Suddenly she knew what was missing.  
  
"Where is Gandalf?" she asked as the riders dismounted. She ran to Merry and asked him in an urgent tone. "Where is Pippin Merry? Where is he? He is with you right and unharmed?"  
  
Neither of them noticed that they were the center of attention as they met again and Merry looked up at her with such a sad expression that Rita thought for sure the young hobbit had died, but he soon explained himself. "Gandalf took him to Minas Tirith. He looked into the palantir and Gandalf thought for it to be safer if Pippin came with him."  
  
She could clearly see the sorrow for the loss of his companion and she hugged him tight. "I've been so worried about you, what on earth happened to you. We were sure you were dead until Gandalf told us otherwise, I was so afraid to loose another friend."  
  
The hobbit wriggled out of her grasp and looked at the horn on her belt with wide eyes and tears spilled from them. "Boromir. . . " Merry croaked "He died bravely, he protected us and I feel guilty in a way." More tears made their way down his cheek.  
  
Rita pulled him into a hug again while a tear escaped from her eye. "He died very bravely indeed Merry, but you shouldn't feel so guilty for it was his time. The Valar must have had their reasons for his death and we must believe he is in a better place now."  
  
The two held on to each other as the others observed them. Legolas and Gimli remembered the time when the fellowship was still intact and Aragorn had a slight smile as Rita almost quoted what he had told her earlier.  
  
Haldir and the other elves from Lothlorien stayed back, sensing that this was a private moment but the Rohirrim didn't seem to be troubled by this.  
  
Curious to what was happening they neared to gape at the strange small boy (Merry was a small boy in their eyes) and the girl most shunned, for they did not trust her not even after the great battle of Helm's Deep.  
  
Aragorn broke the spell. "I am happy you are well Rita, I was worried about you even if I left you in good care."  
  
Suddenly remembering that she had been left behind Rita let go of Merry and approached Aragorn. The man looked at her as if he was expecting an attack and if she were honest she wanted to hit him for leaving her behind but Orophin's words still echoed in her head.  
  
"I don't know whether to hit you or to hug you, you sneaky man. I want to hit you for leaving me behind but I can see the reason you did. I am just happy you returned unharmed." She gave him a hug and felt him give a sigh of relief as she did so.  
  
Gimli's gruff voice boomed through the air. "Do not think it was easy to leave you lass, I hope these elves took good care of you. If they have not done so just say the word and I'll chop of some heads."  
  
Haldir neared them as well. "The elves have taken care of her, Master Dwarf. We kept her safe from any danger." He shot a dark look at some of the Rohirrim as he said this.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a look. Rita lead Gimli and Merry away to get them some water and food. While they were looking at the retreating figures of the three the future king asked in Sindarin. "What happened?"  
  
Haldir looked at the Rohirrim who now left them alone for the reason of their interest had departed as well. "She was attacked again. I wish more men were like you Aragorn, yet these men do not know how to treat a woman."  
  
"What? She was unharmed?"  
  
"Aye Aragorn, she defended herself very well. She hurt her hand when she hit the man" a slight smile appeared on the elf's face. "I believe she has broken his jaw."  
  
Legolas grinned. "That is good, I had expected nothing less of her, she is a true warrior." The other men grinned as well and started to walk slowly to the direction of the keep where they could see Theoden was preparing his men for departure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rita brought Merry and Gimli to the elvish part of the keep and started to pack her bedroll as Merry told her the short version of what had happened to him and Pippin while they were captured. She was fascinated by the story about the Ents.  
  
"So you are telling me that these. . . Ents are living trees and they attacked Isengard and defeated. I wish I had the chance to meat them, they sound truly wonderful and I have to thank them for taking care of you two rascals."  
  
Merry played to be offended. "I am no rascal, you must have me mistaken for that Took. Besides I can tell stories about the pranks you two played in Rivendell and Lothlorien as well."  
  
Holding her hands up in surrender Rita started to giggle. "You're right Merry, I won't breath another word."  
  
Gimli just shook his head at their behavior and when Rita asked him he told her about Saruman. "I do not understand how a wizard that was once so wise and good could have turned to the darkness. When you heard his voice one would not believe him to be evil for his voice is gentle and kind. Yet the words he speaks are truey poisonous."  
  
"And what happened next Gimli, what did Gandalf do to him?"  
  
"He did nothing lass, he broke his staff and banished him from the order of wizards. After that he let him stay in his room, where he is now locked in as the Ents guard him."  
  
The story was interrupted as Haldir shouted that they were leaving and all elves started to pack. Gimli and Merry turned to Rita for they didn't understand what had just been said.  
  
"We're leaving." She said and the dwarf and the hobbit left to find the others while Rita helped the other elves pack.  
  
She put some fresh bandages around some of the wounds and helped the wounded up. There was so much activity around her and all was done in silence but she wasn't disturbed by it. The elves had become her friends and she found that words were not always necessary for she started to understand their way of thinking.  
  
After refilling all the water skins and distributing the rations of lembas the elves started to gather. Rita found Orophin who was still limping and she supported him as they slowly followed the others.  
  
The Rohirrim had gathered as well and the king told them to ride to Dunharrow. Also he gave the order that all men should double with an elf so they would be able to make speed.  
  
When one of the men mentioned that this might be to heavy for the horses Aragorn shook his head. "The elves are very light, the horses will not be hindered by them."  
  
So the Rohirrim relented and soon all of the elves were behind one of the Rohirrim. Haldir was given a horse of his own by Theoden, as he was the leader of the elves.  
  
Rita and Orophin were the last to arrive and Haldir quickly trotted towards them. "I am sorry brother, but I was busy gathering the elves and discussing things with Aragorn and the king. You will ride in front of me."  
  
With the help of Rita Haldir was able to pull his brother on the horse. When she glanced around she saw that there was nobody left to ride with.  
  
Behind Aragorn sat Merry and Legolas and Gimli rode together as well. The only one still free was Éomer, and Rita really didn't feel like riding with him.  
  
She inspected the horse, it was a very strong one and was a beautiful shade of dark brown. "Haldir" she said "Do you think your horse might be able to carry another?"  
  
The elf looked around and didn't answer her but just held out his hand. She grabbed it and was pulled behind him.  
  
She held on to him as he made his way to the front and rode beside Legolas and Aragorn. The latter shook his head at the sight they made. He started to jest in Sindarin, for he knew Orophin was not good at speaking the common language.  
  
"The king said to double, but this is getting out of hand. The poor horse will fall down at his burden."  
  
Rita glared at him. "Are you calling me fat?"  
  
The man gulped, he hadn't expected her to react like that. Then she did something very unexpected, she started to giggle. He looked at her confused and was waiting for her to explain.  
  
"You should have" she laughed even harder "seen your face. You looked as if you feared I would hurt you."  
  
Her laughter was contagious and they rode on in good spirit until they reached the point where the elves would part with them.  
  
The Rohirrim and the (remainder of the) fellowship would go left to ride towards Dunharrow while the elves had to turn right to return to Lothlorien.  
  
The entire convoy stopped and the elves started to get ready for their journey to the woods. The king decided all would be able to rest for a while and the Rohirrim dismounted as well.  
  
Theoden held a speech in which he thanked the elves for their assistance and he bade them a good journey. Then he left to talk to Éomer and some other Rohirrim to discuss their next course of action. Soon only the elves and the members of the fellowship remained.  
  
Aragorn and the others said their farewells and Rita looked at the elves sadly. "I'm going to walk with them for a bit." she told Aragorn and followed the elves who were already walking away.  
  
Gimli tried to stop her but Legolas put his arm on the dwarf's shoulder to keep him from doing that. "She wants to say goodbye Gimli, let her do that in her own way." Finally the dwarf nodded and Legolas looked into the distance.  
  
"Riders are approaching!" he exclaimed and this caught the attention of the Rohirrim.  
  
Éomer stepped forwards as the cloaked figures neared and demanded to know what they were doing in Rohan.  
  
"We are looking for Aragorn son of Arathorn, we heard he was dwelling in these lands. I am Halbarad of the Dúnedain."  
  
Aragorn leaped forwards. "You have found him, Halbarad of all the joys this must be the greatest. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I gathered as much of our kin when you summoned us, the two sons of Lord Elrond joined us as well for they wished to aid in this war."  
  
"I summoned none, but nevertheless I am very happy to see you."  
  
The Rohirrim were relieved that the company turned out to be friendly and Theoden commented that if these men were anything like Aragorn, they would be very helpful.  
  
The riders of the company dismounted as well and they spoke with Aragorn. Legolas noticed Elladan looking around in search of Rita and saw that he started to panic when he could not find her. "She is well Elladan" he said "She is saying goodbye to her friends but she will return in some time."  
  
Aragorn turned to his brother after he had hugged Elrohir. "I cannot say how much it pleases me to see you brother. I have missed you yet Rita missed you even more. She will be overjoyed to see you."  
  
They talked but Elladan's eyes drifted around often.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Rita and the Lothlorien elves had been too far away to notice the arrival of the company of rangers and the two elves. After walking in silence for almost 15 minutes Haldir halted. "This is where we must part Rita, for you must return to the others."  
  
She nodded and walked past the elves to say goodbye to all of them separately. Some nodded at her and some clasped her shoulder in a sign of respect and friendship and she returned their gestures.  
  
Finally she reached the three that mattered most to her in this company. The three brothers stood together and Orophin was the first that hugged her.  
  
"I will miss you Rita, you have saved my life though you are unwilling to admit this. I want you to have this." He handed her his arm-straps (you know the ones that Aragorn strapped on at the end of FotR)  
  
Rita tried to give them back but he insisted she should have them. "I will not use them soon as my leg must heal first, you will need them more than I will." He helped her put them on her arms and hugged her once more.  
  
Rumil was next and he put a helm on her head after he hugged her. Rita was surprised it fir her so well and at the weight of it. She had expected the helm to be much heavier.  
  
The last one to turn to her was Haldir. He looked deep in her eyes before he clasped her shoulder. After that he took his cloak off and put it around Rita after unclasping hers. He fastened it with her broach, the one she was given by Lady Galadriel.  
  
"Your cloak is torn and no longer to keep you warm during the chilly nights in Rohan and Gondor. I offer you mine as sign of my respect, you are a brave warrior and I would be proud to battle beside you again."  
  
Rita was surprised at his words as he usually was an elf of little words, but that surprise was nothing compared to what she felt when he pulled her into a hug.  
  
She hugged him right back and started to smile. "Well, your hugging skills are improving already, there might be hope for you yet." She let him go after hugging him tightly once more and she whispered softly in his ear. "Hurry back to us Haldir, we can use all the help we can get to protect Gondor."  
  
He let her go and nodded. "Until next we meet my friend, until next we meet. Know you will always be welcome with the elves of Lothlorien."  
  
Rita felt a lump in her throat as she watched the elves marching home, the wounded supported by those who weren't. She couldn't believe how close she had gotten to them in such a small period of time. *I seem to be thinking that a lot lately* she mused as she started to walk back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was in conversation with Elladan when he noticed his companion's eyes widen and turned around to see Rita in the distance. She was wearing a red cloak now and a helm.  
  
He smiled when he noticed that Elladan seemed to be hypnotized at the sight of her. Her helm and weapons shone in the sunlight and her cloak moved at every step she took. Suddenly she halted and stared in their direction.  
  
Rita couldn't believe what she was seeing, actually she couldn't believe WHO she was seeing. She blinked a couple of times but the image of Elladan would not disappear. Then she realized that he was very real and started to race towards him as fast as she could.  
  
This of course drew the attention of the others and Elrohir, Aragorn, Gimli and Merry walked over to stand with Legolas and Elladan.  
  
The latter started to walk forwards and didn't have to wait long for Rita to reach him, she was running so fast one would think she was being chased by a band of orcs.  
  
Finally she was close enough and she fell into his arms and he crushed her to his chest as he twirled her around. Her helm fell to the ground as he did this and he closed his eyes at the joy he felt to hold her again.  
  
Her arms were clinging around his neck and she buried her face in the nape of his neck. "I missed you so much, Elladan, more than I could ever imagine."  
  
He pulled back a little to be able to look in her eyes. "I missed you as well melamin, the past few months seemed like years." He was about to kiss her when Elrohir interrupted.  
  
"Do not keep her all to yourself Elladan, I wish to say hello as well."  
  
Reluctantly she was released and Rita gave Elrohir a quick hug. "Great timing Elrohir" she grumbled "You just ruined a perfectly romantic moment. Just you wait, I will do this to you as well when you haven't seen your love for months."  
  
Then Elladan started to laugh. "You will not have to wait very long to do that melamin, for my brother has finally fallen head over feet with a beautiful maiden. He now knows the horror of being parted with the one you love."  
  
A huge grin formed on her face. "Wait a minute, are you saying that Elrohir, Mr. if-love-makes-you-act-so-crazy-I-don't-wanna-fall-in-love-any- time-soon has fallen in love?" she turned to Elrohir who was shooting a glare at his brother. "Who is she?"  
  
"Nobody" he answered.  
  
Elladan chuckled. "I do not believe Atiel would like to called a nobody brother. I wonder what she would say if she heard that."  
  
"She will not hear this."  
  
"Who says she won't?" Elladan retorted and Rita chuckled at their bickering.  
  
She hugged Elladan again. "Stop teasing him you bully, it's mean." Elladan pulled her close again and Rita closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, taking in as much of his sent as she could.  
  
Meanwhile their friends looked at them with a smile on his face and Éomer approached them. "Who is he?" he asked.  
  
It was Aragorn who answered him. "He is Elladan, son of Elrond and the love of Rita. She missed him very much while we were travelling."  
  
King Theoden had joined as well. "This we can see, but we must ride again. I wish to ride until nightfall."  
  
Aragorn had to agree and he told the Dúnedain to mount at the same time the Rohirrim were given the same order. He neared the couple as they seemed to be oblivious to what was going on around them. "We must ride on." He said and smiled when Elladan lead Rita to his horse, after she grabbed her helm that was lying on the ground, and put her in front of him, his arms encircling her waist.  
  
The company rode on and Rita felt warm and safe in Ellandan's arms. She snuggled even closer and closed her eyes, intent to remember this feeling forever.  
  
When night began to fall Theoden gave the order to rest and Elrohir and Halbarad joined Aragorn as he walked away. Gimli and Legolas sat down with Merry and were talking softly when Rita walked up, Elladan not far behind her.  
  
"Is it ok I leave my stuff with you guys?" she asked.  
  
"We will keep an eye on them." Promised Legolas and he watched as she unshouldered her pack and took of her helm and arm-straps. "It seems the elves of Lothlorien respect you very much Rita, for it is not common for them to part with their equipment."  
  
She smiled at the memory. "Orophin insisted that I should take his arm- straps, Rumil put the helm on my head without asking and Haldir gave me his cloak with that look of his. You know, the do-as-I-say look." Rita sighed softly. "I'm gonna miss them, they're good friends. Now more than ever."  
  
Then Merry noticed the bandage around her hand. "What happened to your hand Rita?"  
  
The others looked at it as well, they hadn't noticed it yet either. Legolas narrowed his eyes. "Did this happen when you were attacked by one of the Rohirrim again?"  
  
"How did you. . . " Rita's voice trailed off an she answered her own question. "Haldir told you huh? He was so totally overreacting. I mean I wasn't really attacked it was just the same guy that harassed me at Helm's Deep. He said some stuff and I got mad and hit him, thus hurting my hand. When Haldir and the others found out I was kind of worried, they were so angry."  
  
Gimli frowned. "What exactly did this man say to make you so angry?"  
  
Rita started to answer him but shut her mouth as she remembered the way these guys acted around her: very protective. Not to mention the fact that Elladan was behind her and no matter how much she disliked the man, she didn't want to see him dead.  
  
"Well?" demanded the dwarf again.  
  
"Nothing important Gimli, it's over now. I hung with the elves until you guys came back. I've had it with the Rohirrim." She then turned to Elladan and as soon as she noticed the flame of anger in his eyes she pulled him along, away from all the men.  
  
She reached a rather secluded area that was hidden behind some huge boulders and she decided that this was a good place to talk.  
  
"Ok Elladan, right now you need to calm down."  
  
"Calm? You were attacked and you expect me to be calm?"  
  
"Yes, I'm ok. That's the most important thing. Besides, it's not as if I was unprotected, I had a whole army of elves to watch my back. Haldir first in line. He was so mad, you should have seen him."  
  
Elladan stared in her eyes. "You seem to be close to Haldir and his brothers."  
  
"Yeah, I like them, they're very good friends."  
  
"I am happy you are safe Rita, you cannot begin to imagine the fear I felt for you. This is part of the reason I joined the rangers once they were summoned, I could not bear to stay away from you anymore."  
  
Rita wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. "I missed you so very much Elladan, the way you looked and smelled and. . . "  
  
"And what?" he asked.  
  
Her voice was hoarse as she answered him. "The way you tasted."  
  
She didn't get an answer because he pressed his lips to hers immediately. Rita sighed when she felt his tong part her lips and take a hold of her mouth. She returned the kiss with the same passion and felt herself being pushed against one of the boulders.  
  
When the need for air became too great she broke apart from the kiss and took a large breath and hugged him as tight as she could.  
  
He placed soft kisses on her cheek and neck and refused to let her go. She wanted more than those tiny kisses and this time it was her who initiated the kiss.  
  
She pulled his head towards hers and tangled her hands in his hair as she did this. With her tong she traced the contours of his lips and she smiled when he opened his mouth to allow her to enter. She decided to torture him for a bit and started to suck on his bottom lip.  
  
He moaned slightly as she did this and she gave in to his unspoken wish and slipped her tong in his mouth, touching his with her own. She had almost forgotten the tingles his kisses gave her but now she was reminded of them again as she felt butterflies in her stomach and shivers going down her spine.  
  
Rita could feel him tremble as she caressed his shoulders and neck and noticed she was shaking as well. It was as if her entire soul was put into the kiss and she felt like she could sense every emotion Elladan was feeling: love, desire, longing and desperation. She could only imagine what he might feel and it felt very good.  
  
They broke apart again and this time they just held on tight until Elladan decided they should head back to get some rest. They walked hand in hand to where her pack was and she spread her bedroll out and laid on it and Elladan lay behind her and they fell asleep instantly.  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows at Gimli. "Do you think they even noticed us?" he asked the dwarf, but Gimli just started to laugh.  
  
"Please, they only had eyes for each other." They studied the sleeping forms of the two, Rita was snuggled against Elladan's chest.  
  
"We better let them rest" said Legolas "For our journey will be long and dangerous."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun was starting to rise when Aragorn, Halbarad and Elrohir showed up again. Halbarad left to sit with the other rangers and the other two decided to find the members of the fellowship. They were easily found as they could hear Gimli laughing from afar.  
  
Noticing how tired Aragorn looked Legolas quickly offered him his seat and Aragorn told them he had looked into the palantir.  
  
At first Gimli was astonished as even Gandalf feared to look into the stone but quickly relented when Aragorn explained to him that he was the rightful owner of the stone and he therefor had the right to use it. He explained what he had seen and the others agreed with him that they should make haste and go to Gondor.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn looked around for Rita and a smile came to his lips as he found her lying in the arms of Elladan, who was holding her very tight to his chest.  
  
"Though I do not wish to, I fear we must wake them, we must hurry." He stood up and gently shook Rita awake.  
  
She groaned as she felt herself being shook and crawled closer to the warmth beside her and tried to go back to sleep. When she was shaken again she opened her eyes only to see Aragorn kneeling beside her.  
  
"Too early" she mumbled "Wanna sleep" She tried to do just that but Aragorn pulled her up and on her feet and held her steady as she swayed.  
  
After she had been pulled up Elladan awoke immediately when he could no longer feel the warmth of her body and blinked against the sunlight. He stretched and got up while saying good morning to all.  
  
Rita glared at his back and Aragorn laughed when he heard her mumble. "How can he be this cheery, that is just wrong."  
  
Luckily for her, Legolas handed her water skin and she drank the water and ate a piece of lembas. She felt herself starting to wake and rolled her shoulders as she tried to get rid of the knots in them, when the king called for everybody to mount their horses again.  
  
Aragorn rode towards the king and spoke with him and Éomer and she could see that it was a heated conversation as they used wild movements. She leaned into Legolas who was sitting beside her, the others were going there own way and Elrohir had dragged his brother away.  
  
"Hey, can you hear what they are saying?"  
  
"It is impolite to listen to another's conversation." he countered.  
  
"So? If I could hear what you can hear I would want to know what was being said." He gave her a disbelieving look. "Ok, I'm just curious, just tell me please." She begged and gave him a pout and he couldn't help but giving in.  
  
He motioned her to be silent and she gave him a triumphant smile as he concentrated on what is being said.  
  
"They are speaking of what rode to take. Aragorn fears we will not arrive in Gondor on time and therefor he will take the Path of the Dead. The king and Éomer disagree for they believe that road will bring nothing but death. Aragorn is fixed on going that way."  
  
"See, now that wasn't so hard was it?" he smiled and shook his head at her behavior. "Legolas" she asked "What is the Path of the Dead?"  
  
"It is a path that nobody can enter but the chosen one. The dead dwell there and I have to admit I know not much about it. Aragorn is pressed on taking this rode however and I will follow him where he will go."  
  
"Yeah, like in the song."  
  
Legolas looked up at this. "What song Rita, you have never told me of it."  
  
Rita blushed "I said that out loud, I didn't mean to."  
  
"Well you just did. Will you sing it for me?"  
  
"Uhm. . . well. . . I'm not a good. . . " she gave in when Legolas pouted. She had to giggle at this, she was just given a piece of her own medicine.  
  
"Ok it goes like this and don't start crying because it hurts your ears cause you asked for it got it?"  
  
He held his hands up in surrender and she started the few lines she knew of the song.  
  
"Where you lead, I will follow  
  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
  
I will follow where you lead  
  
If you're out on the road  
  
Feeling lonely, and so cold  
  
All you have to do is call my name  
  
And I'll be there on the next train  
  
Where you lead, I will follow  
  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
  
I will follow where you lead "  
  
Though she didn't have the most beautiful voice that was ever heard, her voice was steady and anything but false.  
  
"That was great Rita, you are nowhere near at being as bad as you said."  
  
Rita rolled her eyes. "Please, you're an elf and I know for a fact that the elves sing much better than us humans so don't flatter me."  
  
Then she noticed Aragorn walk in their direction and stood up, placing her hand on his shoulder in a calming gesture.  
  
"We will ride, my path lies before me and I have to take it. King Theoden will go his road and I will go mine with the Dúnedain and Gimli has already agreed to join me, as well as Legolas."  
  
"I'm coming with you" said Rita "I am not being left behind with those characters, who by the way are very lucky I was able to calm Elladan down yesterday, ooh that reminds me." And she smacked Legolas on his arm.  
  
"What on earth were you thinking saying that out loud while he was standing there, he was ready to kill some of the Rohirrim. Do you know how long it took to calm him down?"  
  
The elf faked pain and shook his head, he decided it was wiser not to answer her.  
  
Aragorn smiled at the two and left to collect all the men who would go with him. Merry looked sadly at him when he was told he couldn't come.  
  
"You offered your duties to the King Merry" said Aragorn "I believe your destiny lies with him and the Riders of the Mark."  
  
Rita began to get ready. She quickly brushed her hair and put it in a low braid and put her helm on her head. She strapped her arm-straps on and fastened them before she packed her bedroll away.  
  
She was just finished when Elladan came to collect her and she sat behind him this time as they rode on, and not once did she look back at the Rohirrim who were staring after them.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think??? Tell me please. 


	28. Path of the Dead

Hey everybody, thanks for all you reviews I am now really happy. Now I have some sad news, I won't be able to update until Tuesday or Wednesday at least cause I have a huge test coming up that I need to make well cause I am standing a C minus right now. Forgive me and send me all the luck you can spare, I have to take the test on Tuesday.  
  
Oh yeah, I kind of made up what happens on the Path of the Dead cause I: am not in the mood to study the book again have to deal with Rita's fear of locked places.  
  
LanierShazar: Yes, I'm very sneaky, lol, now read this chapter and enjoy!  
  
Meggers: Stupid teacher, I swear they are at school to torture you. My math- teacher especially, though we did laugh last week cause we convinced him to dance on a table and you just should have seen the faces of the people who saw that while they were passing the class. . . utter shock!  
  
Legolaslover: Yeah I've seen TTT and it was soooooo good!!!!! I'm trying to write long chapters but I never know what they're gonna turn out like.  
  
Blahblah: Thanks for your compliment, I am now really happy.  
  
Chibi chingo: Glad we cleared our little thing up, my first language is Dutch so mistakes will be made for my English is pretty good but not perfect.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: I'm sorry *hands stack of tissues* I didn't mean to make you cry. ;)  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: The flu is going around here as well, lucky me I only have a bad cold. Hope you get well soon.  
  
CC: Ah, brotherly love. Happy you like the way I portrayed their relationship.  
  
Ithilwen: I'm happy too Elladan is back. (by the way, did you just consume a large amount of caffeine?????)  
  
Kiku: I update to please you. . . :)  
  
Evil Piggy: Hey I read your character in 'More insane people in Middle Earth' as well. I'm glad you started my fic and I hope you will reach this part soon so you can see me thanking you for your review.  
  
Quiet One: Hihi, you couldn't stop reading this fic huh? I love it how you review every chapter, it makes me feel all warm inside.  
  
Sindmellonwen: I'm typing so I'm keeping it up.  
  
Aurumlupi: Thanks for the tip. . . gauntlets *writes it down in little book* have to remember that.  
  
Musicgrl: I hope to read your fic soon, happy you liked this chapter.  
  
Shinigami29: Hey Audrey, I'm sorry I haven't been able to mail you yet but I've been busy studying, sorry.  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: Tongue and not tong. Thanks for telling me, I didn't even see that. And NO I do not mind when you point these kind of things out. It only motivates me to write better chapters.  
  
Elvish princess: YAY you're gonna keep reading my fic. The movie will be different from my fic anyway cause I have some devilish twists in mind.  
  
Audrey: You liked, now I'm very happy! ;)  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, not in the mood!  
  
  
  
The horses flew over the plains in great speed and after only a day they reached Dunharrow where they were warmly greeted by Éowyn. Well Aragorn was warmly welcomed and the others were normally welcomed.  
  
Rita frowned when she saw the White Lady eye Aragorn and decided to save the future king from what could turn out to be a nasty matter. She walked towards them and put her hand on Aragorn's shoulder. And spoke to him in Sindarin.  
  
"You should rest my friend. I know you did not do so last night and the path we will take will be long and dangerous or so I heard. You need your strength."  
  
He nodded and answered her in Sindarin as well. "You are right Rita, I will take my leave shortly but right now I must speak with the Lady for I wish to make her see I am not the one for her."  
  
"You can't make her see that Aragorn, only she can do that and she does not wish to do so, it is in her eyes." Rita forced herself not to roll her eyes at his naive point of view but recognized the look on his face, it said he had made up his mind.  
  
She switched back to Common again. "Get some rest Aragorn, you'll need it."  
  
Aragorn smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "I will Rita, now you should rest as well. The road we will take will not be easy. We will leave early tomorrow morning."  
  
Rita smiled up at him and nodded at Éowyn, whose eyes were burning holes in her head. She had to fight a smirk, Éowyn was jealous of her. Se left the room and walked towards her assigned quarters.  
  
Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and she almost stabbed the person with her dagger when she noticed it was Elladan. She put the dagger back into its place and took a deep breath to calm her racing heartbeat.  
  
This was not happening however because Elladan kissed her deeply and Rita surrendered to the feeling of his tongue against her own. Her heart beat wildly now and she could feel the tingles again. She felt herself melt into the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her.  
  
Rita sighed when he started to kiss her neck before he turned his attention to her mouth again, which she enjoyed very much until she remembered what he had done.  
  
She broke the kiss and slapped his arm. "Don't ever do that again if you want to survive it. I was this close to stabbing you, you silly elf. What if I hadn't felt it was you and killed you huh? What would I have done then?"  
  
He was taken aback at her outburst but knew she was right. Months of travelling in danger had made her weary of her surroundings and alert to any trouble. "I am sorry Rita, I just desired to kiss you and I could not control myself."  
  
Rita smiled at this. "Well you'll just have to control yourself because I'm gonna bathe and sleep." When he opened his mouth to speak she interrupted. "Alone."  
  
After giving him a short but sweet kiss she went back to her room where she found a hot bath readied for her and slipped in the water.  
  
She stayed in the water until it turned cold and dried herself off. She found a nightgown laid out for her and she pulled it over her head and collapsed on the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rita woke early that morning and she had to think hard about where she was exactly. She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs where she bumped into none other than Éowyn.  
  
"I'm sorry Lady Éowyn, I did not see you there."  
  
She didn't receive an answer as the White Lady stormed away again her eyes flashing with anger. Rita shrugged *The conversation with Aragorn probably didn't turn out like she had planned* She smelled food so she followed the scent and reached the dininghall where only Aragorn already sat, a really tired looking Aragorn.  
  
"You didn't go to sleep did you, you idiot." Was the first thing she said to him. "And what did you say to Éowyn she was fuming when I walked past her.  
  
He gave her a weak smile and answered her in a soft voice. "She wished to join us and I refused, this is what made her so angry. She asked me again this morning and once again I refused." He threw his hands up frustration. "What did I do to make her act in such a way?"  
  
"Not a damn thing, just being your lovable self." She winked and started to giggle, this was enough to make Aragorn burst out in laughter as well.  
  
They were desperately trying to stay in their seats when a gruff voice boomed through the room. "Well what is going on here? Some people are trying to sleep and you are waking them up right now. What is so funny?" There was Gimli in full gruff mode.  
  
Rita looked at Aragorn but wished she hadn't for she burst in another fit of giggles at the warning in his eyes. *He's embarrassed* she thought.  
  
The men looked at her when she slid to the ground, holding her stomach that was hurting from all the laughing. Aragorn was close to do the same but he had some restraint left.  
  
Legolas entered with Elladan and Elrohir and shot Gimli a questioning glance but the dwarf shrugged as a sign he had no idea what was going on.  
  
After a while Aragorn stopped laughing and Rita was able to sit up, both were wiping the tears from their eyes. *Actually it was a silly thing to laugh over so much* Rita mused *But I guess we really needed that.*  
  
Aragorn pulled her up and she giggled once more when he winked at her, but suddenly she noticed they had an audience. "What?" she asked "Is it illegal to have some fun around here?"  
  
"We were merely surprised Rita for it is very uncommon to see Aragorn almost roll over the floor laughing, pray tell what was so funny." It was Halbarad who answered her.  
  
She glanced at Aragorn and then shook her head. "Nah, it would loose something if I'd explain."  
  
The men around shrugged and went their own way, some went to get breakfast while others went to walk around for a bit. Rita got some breakfast and left the three hunters and the twins at the table.  
  
"Long has it been since she laughed like that, or perhaps this was the first time she did." said Legolas "It truly is a good thing to hear."  
  
The others agreed and Gimli was the one who voiced concern. "I worry for her Aragorn, you know what road the Path of the Dead will be. I fear she will be lost in the darkness of her mind once again."  
  
This remark made Aragorn and Legolas grim and Elladan shot them a worried look. "What darkness, what are you talking of?"  
  
"Rita fears to be locked in for reasons she must tell you for it is not in my place to say. I believe she will survive the dark once more, she has grown Gimli we have all seen it. No longer does she question her skill in battle nor will she come looking for protection." Said Aragorn.  
  
Legolas interrupted. "She never did that anyway."  
  
The future king shook his head. "Nay not really, yet she sought for it once or twice. She broke down after Boromir's death, but I believe you have known that already."  
  
"Aye" said Legolas and he spent no more words on the matter.  
  
Elladan was astonished. "What more has she gone through that I do not know of? What dangers did she suffer?"  
  
His questions remained unanswered for Rita returned with while carrying six plates. The men quickly grabbed them and they ate in silence.  
  
Rita wondered what had saddened the men but thought it had something to do with the road they were taking. The Path of the Dead was not a very positive name. When she finished she went back to her room to get her stuff, not noticing eyes followed her while she left.  
  
In her room she grabbed her brush and she started to get all the tangles out of them. She was about to braid it when somebody knocked on the door. "Come in" she said and Rita was stunned when she saw who entered, it was Éowyn.  
  
"I apologize for interrupting you while you are getting ready to leave but I had to ask you this. You seem to be very close to Aragorn, can you not convince him to let me come."  
  
Rita sighed sadly. "I cannot do this Lady Éowyn, for it is not in my place. He did what he deemed best, for your place is with your people."  
  
This angered the White Lady. "My place is with the man I love, the people of Rohan will be fine without me. I am a shieldmaiden and not a leader, I will never be their leader. As a woman this is not my place. When the king and Éomer return I will be locked in a golden cage again and I will not disappear again I WILL NOT!"  
  
"I cannot say I understand what you've been through yet you must have hope." Rita thought for a while. "Where I come from women have equal rights but this is not always a good thing. Men still do not see all the things we are capable of and women have to fight for these rights."  
  
She started to realize this was not a good speech to discourage Éowyn from coming and started to put a twist in her tale.  
  
"Middle Earth is not ready for a change like that and women will be on the background, but this does not mean we won't do heroic things. We will fight gloriously and protect everything dear to us."  
  
Rita sighed. "I know I am trying to keep you from coming and these words are not the wisest to do that so I'll be blunt. Aragorn does not love you Éowyn, he is meant for another who loves him with all her heart. I will not let you break it."  
  
A tear slid down Éowyn's cheek as Rita continued. "His destiny has been forged long ago and though Aragorn respects you he will never be able to love you like he loves her. Let it go Lady of Rohan and do whatever it takes to keep your land safe from danger."  
  
Éowyn's voice was hoarse and sounded like that of a child when she asked a question. "What will I do now?"  
  
"Only you know what you must do Milady, I cannot decide for you. I only ask this of you, let Aragorn go for it burdens his heart to know he pains you."  
  
The White Lady nodded. "You are wiser than one might suspect Lady Rita, allow me to aid you in getting ready."  
  
Rita smiled at her. "I'd like the help thank you, but please call me Rita."  
  
"Only if you call me Éowyn."  
  
The White Lady grabbed the brush from Rita's hand and brushed it a few times before she started to braid the hair. "I will braid your hair in such manner that it will not burden you. Your road will be dangerous, it is said none have returned once they step on that path."  
  
"If Aragorn is going, so am I." answered Rita and Éowyn nodded.  
  
"I know" was all she said as she bound Rita's hair.  
  
In silence they prepared Rita further and Éowyn aided Rita with pulling the gauntlets (thanks Aurumlupi!) over her arms and fastening the red cloak around her. Her pack was around her shoulders again and Rita was ready to depart. The last thing that was done was putting the helm on Rita's head and Rita smiled.  
  
She put her hand on Éowyn's shoulder. "Remember to fight for what you believe in Éowyn, good luck." With that Rita turned and left. She didn't catch the White Lady's answer.  
  
"Good luck to you as well Rita, may the Valar keep you safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Their departure was swift and Rita held onto Elladan as they rode hard across the plains until they halted for the entrance of a cave. They all dismounted and Aragorn started to lead them into it while Elladan and Elrohir were behind them.  
  
Legolas had to calm Arod because the horse was almost mad with fear, once he succeeded in calming him he also entered the cave and Gimli and Rita were the only ones still outside. The dwarf started to mumble.  
  
"This is unheard of, elves go under the ground while dwarves fear to do so." He looked at Rita to see her trembling and grabbed her hand. "Come lass, we must follow or we will fall behind."  
  
Rita swallowed to get rid of the lump in her throat and nodded. She didn't release his hand as they stepped into the darkness together. She was attacked by a wave of fear as the dark started to surround her and her breath quickened.  
  
The dwarf squeezed her hand. "It's alright lass, we will get through this. Look the elf shines even in this darkness."  
  
He was right, Rita could faintly see the light of Legolas's aura and focussed on that. They caught up with the convoy and Legolas turned around when he heard them near. He grimaced when he saw the fear that shone in Rita's eyes and grabbed her other hand.  
  
It must have been a weird sight to see; a girl hand in hand with a dwarf and an elf. Knowing she had her friends with her comforted Rita. She focussed completely on nothing but the walking and her breathing, so she didn't notice that the dead were following.  
  
She also didn't notice when Elladan started to walk behind them, nor did she see Aragorn address the dead.  
  
Rita blinked when she was in the light. She was shocked to see they were outside and let go of the hands of Gimli and Legolas. "We're there already?"  
  
"Already?" exclaimed Gimli "ALREADY! Lass, we have been walking for over fourteen hours. I am very happy to be out of the caves by now, it was a terrifying place."  
  
Rita gaped at the dwarf, never before had he admitted he had been afraid. Suddenly she saw ships in front of her. "We're going to sail? YES! No more walking."  
  
The men around her grinned and soon they boarded the ships, a lot of men from the south had assembled as well and boarded on the order of the king.  
  
Finally she saw Aragorn and smiled a huge smile. He stood tall and proud, Elladan and Elrohir beside him, directing all to the ships. Ships, she noted, that were black and looked dangerous. Legolas then mentioned that these were the vessels of darkness but now they would bring light.  
  
The three boarded the lead ship and Elladan engulfed Rita in a hug that squeezed all the air out of her lungs.  
  
"I feared for you Rita" he mumbled "For you did not respond to anything."  
  
She didn't know what to say and hugged him back. "I'm ok now, no need to worry anymore." He still clung onto her and Rita wriggled her way out of his arms.  
  
Elladan looked as if he didn't believe her so she shut him of by kissing him softly on his lips. "Really, I'm ok. This was nothing compared to Moria, although that might be because I remember more of the darkness there."  
  
Then the ships started to move and the men settled across the deck. Legolas, Gimli and Elrohir were in a conversation as Elladan sat down on the ground, pulling Rita against him.  
  
Rita however saw Aragorn all alone in the front and stood up again. "I have to talk to Aragorn." She explained to a confused Elladan and she made her way to stand beside Aragorn who was holding a large banner.  
  
"What's wrong Aragorn, what is going through that mind of yours right now?"  
  
He turned around to face her and sighed as he slid down on the ground. Rita followed and sat on the ground as well, waiting for him to start talking. She didn't have to wait very long.  
  
"I am concerned for Gondor and how it will handle battle, for I do not believe we will arrive in time. We will take two days to reach them, if not more."  
  
Rita frowned, she had forgotten to ask how long they would take. She figured she had to ease Aragorn's mind and started to speak softly.  
  
"Gondor will be fine Aragorn, have you forgotten that Gandalf is there right at this moment? He will aid the city in any way. Not to forget about Pippin and the Gondorians themselves. If they are anything like Boromir they will put up a great fight."  
  
A slight smile reached his lips, but disappeared as sudden as it had appeared. "The battle will not be without loss, I will loose many of my friends once we get to our destination. The men of the south followed me as if I were king already, what if I fail them, what if I lead them into nothing but death?"  
  
Silence followed until Rita broke it by reciting something.  
  
'Heart must be braver, courage the bolder, Mood the stouter as our strength grows less! Here on the ground my good lord lies Gory with wounds. Always will he regret it Who now from this battle thinks to turn back. I am old in years; I will never yield, But here at the last beside my lord, By the leader I love I think to lie.'  
  
Aragorn looked at her with a question in his eyes so Rita began to explain. "These are the last lines of a famous work called The Battle of Maldon, it is about a great battle. One of the parties is completely slaughtered by the others and these were the words an old soldier spoke to the younger ones when they tried to flee."  
  
"What does it have to do with our situation right now?" he asked and Rita sighed. *I really thought he was smart but I'm starting to doubt that*  
  
"The men on these ships follow you because they believe in YOU, their lord. They will fight to the death if the situation asks it of them. I thought these words were fitting to your mood. You are starting to despair Aragorn in a time you should have hope. I didn't pass the awful darkness to let myself be killed by some stupid orcs and I will not let you think that either."  
  
This time Aragorn did smile and he shook his head. "I have said this before, but what would I do without you? You always seem to say the right things to ease my mind and help me understand what bothers me."  
  
"You would have figured it out on your own, I just pushed you a little so it you would figure it out sooner." She yawned and though she tried to hide it he noticed.  
  
"Rest Rita, I had forgotten you must be tired. It will take some time for us to arrive."  
  
She nodded and mumbled "Ok Aragorn" about a second before she fell asleep. Aragorn smiled and picked her up, carrying her to the place where Legolas, Gimli and the twins were already seated. He laid her on the deck and covered her with a blanket before he went to sit with them.  
  
"What happened there Estel?" asked Elrohir.  
  
"Nothing brother, she just opened my eyes to see the truth once again. She is very wise for her age and it keeps amazing me while it shouldn't."  
  
Elladan looked over to where she was resting and his expression softened. "Tell me what happened to her until now my friends, you were about to answer my question earlier when she interrupted."  
  
One by one the members of the fellowship started to tell what happened. Gimli told about the darkness of Moria and her shock afterwards.  
  
When he heard the reason why she feared to be locked away so much, a flame started to burn in Elladan's eyes. How he longed to beat Jack Saunders into a bloody pulp.  
  
Legolas told the story of how she had rescued young Salmir from drowning and how she had jumped in the river without fear for her own life.  
  
When it was Aragorn's turn he spoke of her nightmares and her reaction to Boromir's death. Finally he gave account of what had happened at Helm's Deep and the dangers she had been in. His voice quivered a bit when he remembered how they had believed she had died.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir listened with wide eyes. Elladan because of his fear for her and Elrohir because he was amazed by her courage. He silently agreed with his brother's choice of her, she was more worthy of Elladan's love than any other maiden.  
  
~Elorhir's memory~  
  
Elrohir had heard the conversation between his father and Elladan before they left. A conversation that contained more sorrow than he'd like to remember.  
  
When he was confronted with the facts, Elrond started to realize he could do nothing about loosing his daughter to death but he would not see his sons do the same thing. For Elrond knew that Elrohir would follow his brother in any path he would take; be it immortal or mortal life.  
  
It had broken his heart to listen to his pleading father who was begging for Elladan to reconsider his love for the girl. He then spoke words that caused for the bond between father and son to be damaged severely.  
  
"She does not deserve you Elladan, she is mortal and you are immortal. She will never understand the sacrifice you want to make for her. Most likely she will not survive the quest for I did not foresee her survival."  
  
This had placed a rage in Elladan and Elrohir watched his brother as he held his head high and state that he would die with her if that was his destiny and walk away.  
  
Elrohir had found his brother in Arwen's room, actually weeping in his sister's lap. Arwen had tears in her eyes also as she tried to calm Elladan down and Elrohir kneeled beside them and took them both in his arms.  
  
The three had sat like that for hours, silently crying in each other's arms. That night the rangers had come and the twins had joined them. Elladan had not talked to Elrond before they left and matters were unsolved.  
  
~End Elrohir's memory~  
  
Elrohir squeezed his brother's shoulder and Elladan seemed to understand what he was trying to say for a light began to shine in his eyes.  
  
The journey seemed longer than ever and the two following days were hell for those on the ships, for they did not know what to expect to find once they did reach Gondor.  
  
Would it be a battle or death of those who resisted the dark forces?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: hihihi evil I know. This way I have you glued to your seats until I update again. Once more I'd want to say I'm sorry I won't be able to update until Tuesday or Wednesday. Hope you all liked this chapter. 


	29. Remembering

Hey everybody! I think I did ok on my exam!!!! And in a freaky way as well. I had to learn like ten pages of translations (Latin) so I made a selection and I went to sleep and suddenly I woke up at 02:30 with one thought in mind: you have to learn chapter 33. So I got out of bed and studied hard (never went back to sleep) and guess what text I had to translate. . . yep chapter 33!!! I really have a guardian angel or something. Maybe it was all the luck you guys sent me, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway, enough about my school-life, and on with the fic:  
  
Aurumlupi: Yep poor Elrond, I have a plot all about this coming up, hope you'll like it.  
  
Sailorverystupid: Glad you liked.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: You really liked that quote? My teacher told us about that a few days I wrote the chapter and the story kind of made an impression on me.  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: Yep, trouble coming up for our fav couple in the form of an overprotective dad.  
  
Elvish princess: Glad you liked the chapter, hope this one will be ok as well.  
  
Siren: I updated (on Wednesday but I didn't have the time yesterday) hope you'll enjoy.  
  
Miste: I forgot to mail you, it was on my mental list but after the stress of yesterday (exam) I forgot, sorry! Hope you like my note to you though. Thanks for your compliments and after reading your review I realized I have been neglecting the Carol plot, so I'll make sure I'll write another this chapter or the next.  
  
Musicgrl: School sucks!!!! You are so right ;)  
  
Kiku: Boy still sick huh, I'm so sorry. In love with Gimli? Hmmmm, that's original, not my flavor though happy to see you like the development in my fic.  
  
Cassie-bear01: *blushes* Not too much praise please, you are making me all giddy and embarrassed and happy and, well you get it, THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
Meggers: Oooh, the Moria thing, you just gave me a major idea, this chapter is now dedicated to you. You just gave me the initiative for a plot-twist in this or one of the following chapters *grins evilly*  
  
Sindamellowen: Happy you still like it, btw I'm getting better and better at writing your name it sure is long, what does it mean?  
  
Cailen: New reader AND you like it? Thanks for the compliment, I never tire of hearing them, thanks for the suggestion also, might use it.  
  
LanierShazar: Yeah, I know the thing between Elrond and Elladan is kinda sad but I don't want to make the lover's path too easy. Expect some twist in this fic ;)  
  
Shinigami29: OMG I'm soooo sorry, I am going to mail you after I have updated ok, I intended to email you earlier but I forgot and . . . I'll grovel in my mail ok?  
  
Legolaslover: Yeah I had to stop there, needed to think what to do next, hope you'll enjoy!  
  
Blahblah: Sorry I updated Wednesday instead of yesterday, I needed to relax and think of nothing so I listened to music the entire day.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, some are and the ones you recognize are Tolkien's the rest are mine, ugh have I ever told you how much I hate this?  
  
  
  
All were getting ready as they got ready to dock, the sounds of battle reaching them from far. Aragorn was relieved that they were on time and was rallying the troops.  
  
Rita was going through her own preparations, ones she was getting used to. First she put the gauntlets over her arms, strapping them on tightly but not to tight. After that she put on her helm and refastened her cloak a bit tighter.  
  
She didn't notice Elladan was observing her when she drew her weapons and inspected if she were still sharp, which they thankfully still were.  
  
Aragorn did see it and approached him. "She is a warrior now brother, a good one."  
  
A sigh came from the elf. "I have seen the change in her eyes Aragorn but is there no way to convince her to stay out of this battle, she could get hurt or killed even."  
  
"NO, no no no, I will not try to keep her out of this. She would not accept it anyway, you have not seen the anger in her eyes when the King Theoden ordered her to stay behind. We stated then that the members of the fellowship would stick together and I will not break that vow at this moment."  
  
Elladan looked up at his younger brother and was amazed at the wisdom he saw in them, he knew Aragorn was wise but in these past few months he seemed to have grown as well as Rita had. All the members of the fellowship had changed, in a good way.  
  
"You are right Estel, yet I cannot help for feeling this way."  
  
Aragorn clasped his shoulder as a sign of compassion and then turned his attention back to more important matters.  
  
During this conversation Rita had joined Legolas and Gimli, who were standing first in line to get of the ship. Gimli was very anxious to get of the ship and was jumping up and down.  
  
Rita and Legolas exchanged an amused glance and chuckled slightly at the dwarf's behavior. Even Rita could see the battle now and it looked very fierce. She faced Legolas.  
  
"Who's winning? I can't see that far."  
  
Legolas stared in the distance for awhile before he gave his answer. "At the moment the battle is suffering equal losses yet the men are losing strength and faith. We have come at the correct time."  
  
She gave a curt nod and shouldered her pack again and suddenly turned around. She searched for Aragorn and found him talking to Halbarad.  
  
"Hate to interrupt but are the ships staying here or are they gonna sail away?"  
  
"They are going to remain docked, why do you ask?" Aragorn seemed a bit confused.  
  
Rita gave him a smile and shrugged. "I wanted to know if I would be able to leave my pack on the deck cause it would be in the way on the battlefield, but I wouldn't leave it behind for any price."  
  
Aragorn grinned. "I know Rita, you ran with it for hundreds of miles. Rest assured, your beloved pack will be perfectly safe." Suddenly he got serious again. "Be careful do you hear me, I want you to find you intact and unharmed."  
  
To his amusement Rita saluted him with a chuckle. "Sir, yes sir. Return unharmed!" She stood normally again before turning serious as well. "Same goes for you ok? No point in dying now we're so close to fulfilling your destiny." After that se walked back to stand with Legolas and Gimli again.  
  
She was almost there when she was pulled back and kissed before she had the chance to say a word. Rita could feel a tongue enter her mouth and recognized Elladan's sweet strawberry taste and kissed him back for a few seconds before she pulled back.  
  
"You really need to work on letting me know you're there Elladan, cause this is getting old."  
  
When she looked up she saw that he was looking down at her with a very concerned expression. He caressed her cheek and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Be careful, I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
Rita sighed, no matter how much she loved him she was getting annoyed at his protectiveness over her. "I'll be fine Elladan, this won't be the first battle I'll fight, I can hold my own perfectly."  
  
She saw Elrohir walk over to them and smiled at him. "You look after your brother you hear Elrohir, don't let him get hurt."  
  
The elf chuckled at his brother's indignant expression. "No worry Rita, I will make sure Elladan stays out of trouble. Good luck to you." he put his hand on her shoulder and Rita returned the gesture before she gave Elladan a short kiss and went to stand beside Gimli.  
  
Elrohir held his brother back to keep him from following her. "She left for her own safety Elladan as well for yours. In battle you need to be concentrated and if you focus on her this will be impossible. She has survived so many things already so trust in her skill that she will live through this battle as well."  
  
After struggling a bit Elladan gave up. He knew his brother, both of them, was right. Rita would manage but he could still hear his father's words in his mind. "Most likely she will not survive the quest for I did not foresee her survival"  
  
He glanced at Rita one last time and saw her step onto the shore, already drawing her sword and running beside Gimli and Legolas towards the battle. He sighed and forced himself to focus on the battle. *stay safe melamin* he thought before he too stepped on the solid ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rita felt good as she ran beside her friends, something she was so used to. She looked to her left and saw Legolas with his bow drawn and also looked at the right and saw Gimli with his ax, ready to chop off any orc-neck.  
  
The first wave of orcs noticed them and soon the fight was in full force. She killed any orc that came near her while drawing her dagger as well, using both her weapons to fight off the ugly things.  
  
She didn't notice she had become separated from the two others until an orc tried to attack her from behind. Then she saw that a group of five orcs surrounded her, all were growling in a beastly manner.  
  
Rita almost grinned when she saw the looks of confusion on their faces when she didn't flinch and even did so when they were amazed when her weapons collided with their bodies. After killing four the fifth snapped out of his daze and tried to defend itself but failed miserably as Rita's sword pierced its heart.  
  
She glanced around to see what was going on and smiled when she saw that it seemed they were winning. Their arrival had given the men of Gondor and Rohan new courage.  
  
Killing any orc that came near her, she made her way closer to the center of the battle. Suddenly she heard Aragorn call out for Éomer and saw that the marshal was outnumbered in a horrible way. To her astonishment the same thing that happened at Amon Hen repeated itself.  
  
Aragorn was running towards his friend without stopping to notice the orcs behind him or on his side. All he was doing was killing the orcs that were standing between and his goal: saving Éomer of Rohan.  
  
She sighed when she sprinted towards Aragorn and she watched his back until he reached Éomer. While she was killing any orc that dared to attack the future king from behind she was cursing Aragorn in her mind. This was a sure way to get killed.  
  
Éomer was rescued and Aragorn focussed on his surroundings again. He locked eyes with Rita and saw fury blazing in her eyes before she turned and attacked another band of orcs.  
  
He wondered what made her so angry but he wasn't able to think about that for long as the battle was getting more fierce. He bowed his head when he was told of the news of Theoden's death. "We will avenge his death my friend." He said before the two jumped into battle again.  
  
Meanwhile Rita was facing a band of orcs on her own and she felt very powerful. She found out that the adrenaline in her blood and her anger with Aragorn's ridiculous actions gave her more strength than she held possible.  
  
She kept on fighting and eventually the events were starting to be a blur. She had no other thoughts than what she should do. *Duck, stab, jump, slice, run*  
  
Suddenly she broke out of the trance when there were no more orcs around her. She looked around to see that they had won.  
  
Sure there was still fighting but the orcs were now severely outnumbered and the men had noticed this as well. They began to fight even harder and Rita smiled, she wanted to do something to encourage them even more.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw a huge boulder and she climbed it after killing the orc that was hiding behind it with a swift stroke of her dagger.  
  
While standing above all the others she grabbed the horn of Gondor from her belt and put it at her mouth. She took a huge gulp of breath and blew it as hard as she could.  
  
Aragorn's head snapped up when the Horn of Gondor echoed over the battlefield and frantically searched for Rita and saw that Legolas and Gimli did the same. All still remembered the last time the horn was blown.  
  
The sound lasted a long time and it stopped for only a few seconds before it was sounded again. Then Aragorn saw her on top of the boulder and let out a breath. He started to smile when he noticed the horn was a sign of victory and not peril.  
  
The men started to cheer as they heard the sound of the horn and after a while all orcs were either dead or running away from them.  
  
Rita blew the horn five times and after that she secured it on her belt again and jumped of the boulder to mingle in battle again.  
  
She suddenly found herself beside Gimli and Legolas again and they killed ten more orcs together. "Hey guys" she said "Where did you go before? You ok?"  
  
"Ok, ok?!?! We are far from ok you silly lass, do you know what you did to us when you blew that horn, we thought you were in grave danger."  
  
She sobered a bit but started to grin again. "I'm sorry I spooked you but you have to say, the men needed that boost. Did you notice how fast the orcs were defeated after I blew it?"  
  
Legolas chuckled and after a few seconds Gimli did so as well. The three started to make their way to the gates of Minas Tirith, where they found Aragorn who pulled Rita into a huge hug.  
  
"Do not scare me like that ever again, I thought you were in danger."  
  
Rita laughed at this. "Gimli said the same thing but I'm all good, I thought it would be appropriate to blow it, we won right?"  
  
"That we did Rita, that we did."  
  
The Prince of Dol Amroth approached them and Rita zoned out on the conversation between Aragorn and the Prince, she was too busy looking at the city.  
  
It was exactly like Boromir had described it to her, from every small street to the shining tower of Minas Tirith. There it stood, shining brightly as the sun reflected on it, in all its might and glory.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn left only to return a few moments later with Elladan and Elrohir. She exchanged a glance with Elladan before he followed Aragorn into the city after the future had given the jewel on his head to Elrohir to keep it safe. Gimli and Legolas followed them quickly.  
  
She looked at their retreating figures and shrugged. *I have to remember to stop zoning out in conversation, I miss all kinds of important details*  
  
A soldier approached her and he spoke in a language unknown by Rita. "I am sorry" she said "I do not speak Gondorian."  
  
"I apologize Milady, I forgot to speak in Common. I asked you how you came into the possession of the horn of Gondor. Long have we waited of any news of Boromir, the son of Denethor our steward. Word has it that his horn was heard only days ago. "  
  
Rita flinched and she closed her eyes a second before she opened them again. She noticed that more men started to stand around her, right now she counted about thirty heads and more were coming.  
  
"Boromir is. . . he. . . " she scraped her throat "He died on the day you heard the horn. Orcs ambushed our fellowship and we were all divided. Boromir fell while protecting two dear friends of us."  
  
The men bowed their heads in sorrow, Boromir had been a very respected man. The men who addressed her earlier spoke again.  
  
"That still does not answer the question of how you got the horn."  
  
She gave a small smile. "No, I guess it did not." She took a breath before she continued. "He gave it to me. I loved him dearly, he was like a brother to me. He taught me how to wield the sword and protected me on our journey. I am sorry for your loss, I know he would have liked to return to you all in this time of need, he spoke of the White City very often."  
  
A cry was heard and Rita turned her head to see a girl that looked no older than thirteen collapse while sobbing hysterically.  
  
"No" she cried "It can't be true, he promised to return, he promised!"  
  
Rita crouched beside the girl and made her look up. "What is your name?"  
  
"Lillian, my name is Lillian." The girl said between sobs.  
  
"I do not know what Boromir promised you, but I know he would have kept his word if he were able to do that."  
  
Lillian took a few breaths before she answered. "He promised me to return. He was going to teach me how to ride a horse and wield a sword. Now he is gone just like Aunt Lilandra, it's not fair!"  
  
Rita realized that she was talking about Boromir's Lilandra, his fiancé who had died in an orc-attack. She pulled the girl in a hug and started to rock back and forth, not noticing the stares she was given.  
  
"It is alright Lillian, I miss him too. I am sorry about your aunt, he told me about her. He loved her very much didn't he?"  
  
Lillian nodded because she was unable to answer, she was too busy crying.  
  
Rita continued to calm the girl until she was only hiccuping every now and again and stood up while pulling the girl with her. Suddenly a though popped up in her head and she turned to the man who had first spoken to her.  
  
"Can you take Lillian home Mr. . . I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Eminor, Milady."  
  
"Oh thanks. Would you be able to return Lillian home Mr. Eminor? I have to go and fetch something, I will return in a moment."  
  
Eminor nodded and guided the girl through the street and Rita turned and started to run towards the ships.  
  
She didn't know where she gathered the strength but she ran all the way to the ships and back to the gates, her pack now on her back.  
  
When she got in the city again, the men had spread out. She walked on the street, gazing at the houses and other buildings before she stopped a man who was passing her.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the house of a girl called Lillian?"  
  
The man nodded. "I will take you there Milady, follow me."  
  
She walked behind the man as he led her through long and narrow streets until he halted before a fairly large house. "Here we are Milady, this is the girl's house."  
  
Rita smiled at the man. "Thank you, for taking the time to guide me here." The man gave a small bow and left her behind.  
  
Looking at the door she took a breath before she gave a small knock on the door. A little boy opened it and he gazed at her with large eyes.  
  
She smiled at him and opened her mouth to ask him if his sister had arrived when a woman appeared. Rita greeted her. "Good day Milady, I sent your daughter home earlier. Did she arrive, she was very upset at the news of Boromir's demise."  
  
A tear traveled down the woman's cheek before she answered. "Yes, she was brought home and she also told us the news. It was not totally unexpected though it still hurts. Please come in."  
  
While taking her helm of her head Rita entered the house and immediately spotted Lillian on a chair. She was hugging her knees and rocking herself while she was crying soundlessly.  
  
Rita kneeled down beside the girl and wiped her tears away. "Lillian, do you remember me? We spoke earlier."  
  
Lillian nodded and Rita continued. "I have something I want you to have." At this Rita took of her pack and started to rummage through it. Lillian and her mother and brother looked confused as she did this.  
  
Finally Rita found what she was looking for, the shirt of Boromir that she had grabbed on an impulse at Amon Hen. She pulled it out of her pack and handed it to Lillian.  
  
"Before I placed his pack with his body I grabbed this shirt, I don't know why but I did. I want you to have it, I know it is not much but it is all I can offer you. this and some memories I will share if you wish to listen."  
  
Lillian looked at the shirt and sat motionless for a while until she hugged the shirt to her chest and buried her face into the material.  
  
Her mother laid her hand on her daughter's shoulder and answered in her place. "I think I speak for all three of us when I say we would appreciate to hear you speak of Boromir. For years he and my sister Lilandra courted each other and he became a member of our family."  
  
Lily, the name of the woman, offered her a seat and something to drink and Rita started to tell them all about Boromir after she had finished her glass of water.  
  
She told them about the way he taught her how to use her sword and the jokes he made. About his courageous acts in Moria and the way how they grew as close as siblings in Lothlorien.  
  
Finally Rita started to tell them about the events that took place in Amon Hen and about his burial. Rita suddenly remembered the song Aragorn and Legolas sang and started to sing it in a soft voice.  
  
Through Rohan over fen and field where the long grass grows The West Wind comes walking, and about the wall it goes. 'What news from the West, O wandering wind, do you bring me tonight? Have you seen Boromir the Tall by moon or starlight?' 'I saw him ride over seven streams, over water wide and grey; I saw him walk in empty lands, until he passed away Into the shadow of the North, I saw him no more. The North Wind may have heard the horn of the son of Denethor.' 'O Boromir! From the high walls westwards I looked afar, But you came not from the empty lands where no men are.'  
  
From the mouths of the Sea the South Wind flies, from the sandhills and the stones; The wailing of the gull it bears, and at the gate it moans. 'What news from the South, O sighing wind, do you bring me at eve? Where now is Boromir the Fair? He tarries and I grieve.' 'Ask me not where he doth dwell --- so many bones there lie On the white shores and the dark shores under the stormy sky; So many have passed down the Anduin to find the flowing Sea. Ask of the North Wind news of them the North Wind sends to me!' 'O Boromir! Beyond the gate of the seaward road runs south, But you came not with the wailing gulls from the grey sea's mouth.'  
  
From the Gate of Kings the North Wind rides, and past the roaring falls; And clear and cold about the tower its loud horn calls. 'What news frm the North, O mighty wind, do you bring me today? What news of Boromir the Bold? For he is long away.' His cloven shield, his broken sword, they to the water brought. His head so proud, his face so fair, his limbs they laid to rest; And Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, bore him upon its breast.' 'O Boromir! The Tower of Guard shall ever northwards gaze To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days!'  
  
When Rita finished the song a lone tear sprang from her eye but she brushed it away quickly and looked at the others.  
  
They were all crying softly and she stood up. "I will leave you now, so you may grieve in peace, perhaps I will return later." She walked out the door and glanced once more at the rthree figures that were now huddled together.  
  
She walked down the street again and bumped into Legolas, who was looking very angry (well for him). "Where have you been Rita, we were very worried when we were not able to find you. Aragorn and Elladan are going insane and Pippin looks like he can start any time now."  
  
Rita looked up. "Pippin, he's here?"  
  
"Yes he is but we must go the others now, we have been searching for hours." With this he pushed Rita in the direction of a huge building and for Rita there was no other choice than to follow.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, stupid place to stop but I have to stop, have to think of what will happen next so forgive me. Let me know what you think, sorry if you hated the lament to Boromir but I actually cried when I read that and I just had to put it in. 


	30. Waking up

Hey everybody, this will be a shorter chapter than usual but I'll write a longer one later ok? Wanted to thank:  
  
Musicgrl: Happy you liked the lament, to Boromir, it is one of my favorite parts from TTT  
  
Arwen-evenstar: You recognized the quote? That's awesome, hope you'll like this chapter (no literary quotes though)  
  
Aurumlupi: I thought it was a nice touch to use the horn of Gondor like that. I might go and see Chicago but I'm not sure if it's my thing, did you think it was good?  
  
Corinna: Well Legolas was worried (his reaction is nothing compared to that of the others though) This update is dedicated to you to keep your addiction in line ;)  
  
Shinigami29: Oh-oh, I feel really bad now. I was gonna mail you I SWEAR!!! I just forgot yesterday and when I tried to do it today my pc went mad and I'm sorry I'll mail you tomorrow ok? Cause after I finish typing this chapter out it'll be time to go to sleep for me. I expect a full report on your dance though.  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: *blushes* your welcome. Wow, I love you right now, you say nice things about my fic *giggles*  
  
Blahblah: Glad your not mad with me. I was wondering though, what part besides the Boromir dying part made you cry? Oh and I am trying to update daily hope you'll apreciate!  
  
Youkai Ryuu: Thanks for adding me to your fav list, I feel so honored!  
  
Stardust angel: Sorry this is no Legolas romance, hope you reach the part where you notice that soon, and this part as well so you can see me thanking you.  
  
Sindamellonwen: Hope you're better now, being sick sucks! Wow, so Sindamellonwen means Kate, hmmm maybe I'll start calling you Kate if that's ok? Sinda. . blablabla is so long!!!!!  
  
Meggers: Hihi, happy I pleased you. This chapter will be a bit sadder again though. (sorry)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Rita and all you don not recognize are mine, the rest belong to the great Tolkien  
"Hey Legolas will you cut it out!" Rita shouted out after feeling the elf push her a bit again. "I'm hurrying ok? I didn't intend to scare you guys, and where are we going?"  
  
Legolas's facial expression softened a little. "I am sorry if I am pushing you Rita, I merely want you to hasten for I believe Aragorn is very close to loosing his mind for he cannot keep Elladan calm for much longer."  
  
"Yeah yeah, apology accepted, now I ask again, where are we going?"  
  
Legolas steered her into the direction of a huge building and took large steps as they climbed some stairs. "We are now in the House of Healings, where the wounded rest and heal."  
  
Rita rolled her eyes. "That much I got from the name you genius. What are we doing here?"  
  
The elf was about to answer but was interrupted because Gimli ran into them. "Lass, do I have a lesson to teach you. Do you enjoy making me worry? Cause that is the second time in this day that you did so, why I should. . . I should. . . " He was unable to finish his sentence because he was too angry.  
  
She giggled. "Nice to know you care you grumpy dwarf." She reached down and hugged him. "Now where are the others cause the way Legolas presented it, they are going insane without me."  
  
"Humph" Gimli snorted. "Insane indeed, but I think that has more to do with the fact that they are crazy elves."  
  
Legolas chuckled and together the three made their way to a small chamber at the end of the hallway. When she entered Rita was knocked over by an enthusiastic Pippin.  
  
"Rita! You're here and you're alright and you're here!" He hugged her even tighter. "I missed you so much, I was worried about you I was."  
  
She hugged him back as if there was no tomorrow and slid on her knees to get a better grip. She felt her heart lighten when she held the hobbit in her arms, realizing that she could have lost him so easily.  
  
"It's ok Pip, I'm ok. No need to worry I can take good care of myself now. But what about you, are you alright. You're not hurt or anything right?"  
  
"No I am fine Rita, I was a bit lonely though and worried for Merry."  
  
Shocked Rita stared at him. "Merry, what about Merry is he ok?"  
  
Pippin sobered. "Merry was injured because he wounded the leader of the Nazgul, and after that Lady Éowyn of Rohan killed the devil. Now both are lying here while they are healing. Aragorn took care of them and after that he healed almost all that were injured together with the help of the sons of Lord Elrond."  
  
Rita was reeling, the little hobbit just gave her so much information to digest. Merry was injured and Éowyn showed up. Suddenly she noticed the three exhausted figures of Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir, who were all leaning heavily against a chair, wall and table.  
  
"You guys are exhausted!" she exclaimed. "You should be resting you idiots."  
  
Aragorn chuckled slightly. "How could we rest while you were doing a disappearing act Rita?"  
  
"I didn't disappear, I visited somebody who earned an explanation to what happened to Boromir. I found his almost cousin and his almost sister-in- law, and I told them most of what had happened. But that I will tell you later, right now you three need rest and lots of it, where are we going to rest?"  
  
"We will reside outside the city, I will not take my place as king yet, there is still more work to be done before I can fulfill my destiny." Answered Aragorn in a tired voice and Rita saw him starting to waver.  
  
She took over control. "Ok this is what we will do. Legolas you lead Aragorn, Gimli and Pippin, you two will help Elrohir and I'll guide Elladan, now lets move people."  
  
To her satisfaction they all did what she said and they made their way to where the rangers had already built a camp. Legolas was in front and Rita at the end. She was walking slowly as Elladan almost rested his entire weight on her.  
  
*He must be really tired* she thought *he hasn't even said a word and now he is leaning on me like this, I hope he'll be ok*  
  
The camp soon came in sight and some rangers led them to a tent where three beds were standing. Halbarad aided Rita in getting Elladan on top of it and after that he left the tent while saying nothing, not even a reply to Rita's mumbled thank you.  
  
Pippin said he had to return to the city and Gimli and Legolas went with him. Rita stayed behind, looking at the sleeping figures.  
  
She walked over to Elrohir and pulled a blanket over him (something the hobbit and dwarf forgot). After that she went over to Aragorn and pushed the hair out of his face, she smiled when he moved in his sleep and mumbled Arwen's name.  
  
Finally she went over to Elladan and caressed his cheeks. He looked so pale and tired, even while he was resting. She kissed him softly on his lips before she removed her gauntlets from her arms and placed her pack and helm beside her.  
  
She found a chair in the tent and pulled it up to sit next to him. While she was sitting there, she was studying her love. His beautiful face and the way his chest rose with every breath he took. Rita felt her eyes starting to droop and laid her head on his chest and to the soft drum of his heartbeat she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning she awoke by the feeling of somebody stroking her neck and when she opened her eyes she saw Elladan on his side, leaning on one arm while caressing her neck with the other. She smiled and snuggled a bit closer to him but winced as her back protested. (Sleeping while slumped forwards in a sitting position is VERY painful)  
  
With ease Elladan suddenly pulled her up and laid her next to him and after suppressing a gasp Rita pressed herself closely to him, feeling his arms wrapped around her.  
  
Together they lay on the small bed and enjoyed the feeling of just being close to one and another. After a while Rita turned to Elladan and stroked his face.  
  
"Are you alright now?" she asked "I was really worried about you yesterday you looked so tired."  
  
He pulled her even closer before he answered her. "We healed many men Rita and that is a draining task itself, yet I was more worried about you. I was not able to speak to you when I entered the city and afterwards you were nowhere to be found."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that. I met some people and was invited into their house and. . . I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, I might be able to forgive you." Elladan said with a smile.  
  
She giggled a bit as he leaned in a bit closer. She pulled back a little and whispered. "Oh really, and how can I get this forgiveness of yours?"  
  
"I am sure you'll find a way." He said before he pressed his lips onto hers.  
  
Rita sighed as she felt the familiar feeling of his lips on her own and parted them slightly to allow him to enter. Elladan took advantage of this as he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth and touched every inch of the inside of her mouth.  
  
She closed her eyes and kissed him back until they heard somebody clear their throat. They hastily broke the kiss and turned towards the sound.  
  
"No matter how happy I am you have found each other again, please go and grope each other somewhere else instead of in the room where other people are starting to wake."  
  
Elladan growled and Rita laughed. "We were hardly groping Elrohir, it was just a kiss."  
  
"Just a kiss" Aragorn had woken as well and added a few words as well "It looked like a whole lot more from this side."  
  
Rita rolled her eyes and her voice was sarcastic when she answered. "Oh boy, you caught us. We were just about to make sweet love on a crappy small bed in a room where others were sleeping. No really that was just our intention."  
  
She chuckled when she actually saw a small blush creep on all the men's cheeks, Elladan's included. Rita even laughed harder when the men glared at her, desperately trying to hide their embarrassment. Jumping of the bed, she walked out of the tent leaving the three to stare after her.  
A/N: I am so sorry this is so short but my imagination just went *poof* so I am going to rest now and come up with some fresh ideas and update tomorrow ok? Oh and I know I promised a sad part but I'll just include that tomorrow! 


	31. House of Healing

Hey everybody, here it is. A sad chapter with lots of twists. I have enough time so it will be long. . . longer than the last ones at least.  
  
BTW IMPORTANT!!!!! As you all know ff.net has been through some changes. . . . Xing@fanfiction.net: I don't know what happened but your names aren't here if you are not signed in, ff.net changed all the names of people who are not signed in to this xing@fanfiction.net. So please either sign in or write your review with your name, cause this is getting weird. Hope you will let me know who you are so I know who I am thanking  
  
Youkai Ryuu: Wow I inspired you??? Leave me a note when you post so I can review ok.  
  
Kayli: Happy you liked, it was good to hear my fic kept your attention for such a long time, though I apologize for keeping you from your homework ;) The water thing, hmmm don't exactly know how I came up with that. All I can say is that I like water, plus I saw a documentary on the Niagra Falls that day, wow those are so huge and just WOW. Thanks for pointing out I leave out comma's I will try to pay more attention to that. O btw thanks for such a long review, it makes me feel mushy.  
  
Kiku: Sugar hype huh? Hey you can borrow Aragorn anytime. . . if he were mine that is. Whose ass do you need him to kick and why??? Just curious.  
  
LanierShazar: Hihi, you still like it, now I am happy. Lalalala, never mind me, I just ate an entire candy bar and am now on sugar rush.  
  
Xing@fanfiction.net: You wrote this review: Wow, this is great! I'm really liking the story and the fact that it's not like all the other 21st c. girl in Middle Earth stories. I can't wait to read the rest! ( ( ( Let me know who you are!!!! Thank you for the compliment and I hope you will like this chapter.  
  
Musicgrl: Thanks! Happy you like and keep reading and reviewing ok? It makes we feel good and happy when you do.  
  
Xing@fanfiction.net: You wrote this review: Very good chapter! The ends was really funny! But i have a question, the battle that they fot in, was that the ending battle and now they have won the war?  
  
~toodles~ ( ( ( Nope, not the final battle that is still coming up. Please let me know who you are!  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: You read my mind you know that cause Faramir is coming up in this chapter. As for Denethor, you are right he did commit suicide but I don't know how I am gonna fit that in my fic yet.  
  
Passion lover: EEEEEEH you gave me a title, a very nice title. Wow, being called One Of The Best LOTR Fanfiction Writers Ever is such an honor. Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kate (or Sindamellonwen): Phew, you signed your review so I know who you are, one mystery unraveled ;) Still sick, yuck! Hope this chapter will cheer you up.  
  
Shinigami29: Thanks for your review, I'm gonna check my mailbox after I finish writing.  
  
Blahblah: Yay, you put your name under your review as well! Now I have only a few more that I cannot identify. Good luck on your test, though you already took it so good luck with the result.  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: Thanks for the review, I liked it. How was your V-day?  
  
Aurumlupi: Hmmm, I'll think about going to Chicago, thanks for the tip and of course thanks for the review.  
  
Meggers: I can't wait for you to post your fic, drop me a note when you do ok? Sorry but this chapter will be sad. *hands tissues* Just in case you already ran out ;)  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: All the characters you do not recognize from the LotR books are mine, the rest belong to Tolkien.  
  
  
  
You can give without loving but you cannot love without giving.  
  
Rita was walking around with the grin still on her face, she could still see the embarrassed looks on the men's faces, priceless! She noticed she was walking in the direction of the city and decided to check up on Merry, a thing she had forgotten the day before.  
  
Then she remembered hearing that Faramir, Boromir's beloved brother, was also injured and healed by Aragorn and ran back to the tent.  
  
Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir looked up when she stormed back in and stared at her when she started to empty her pack on a bed, presumably looking for something.  
  
Her pack was already half-empty when she finally found what she was looking for: the letter that she had to give to Faramir.  
  
Rita looked at it and straightened it out, she swallowed a few times and glanced at Aragorn before she left as abruptly as she had entered. She missed the look of sympathy Aragorn sent her.  
  
She started to run until she reached the House of Healing, she entered it in a slower pace, not wanting to disturb the wounded. She carefully placed the letter in one of her pockets.  
  
Walking through small corridors Rita started to search for someone who could point her in the right direction. She sighed when she ran into a woman with her arms full with bandages.  
  
"Excuse me" she said "Do you know where I can find Meriadoc Brandybuck, he was injured in battle yesterday."  
  
The woman smiled at her. "Ah, the brave perian who fought against the witch- king. Yes, yes I know where you can find him. Here follow me." The woman started to walk at a fast pace while chattering non-stop. Rita gave up listening to her after crossing the first corridor.  
  
". . . and then a Lord came in and healed him with kingsfoil. He is truly wise and Gandalf told me that many would remember my words in the future and. . . "  
  
Rita interrupted her before she could continue. "Are we there yet, Lady . . . "  
  
"Ioreth, young one. Call me Ioreth, all who know me do. I am an assistant to the healers in this house. Now here you are your friend lies inside this room."  
  
When Rita saw her turn to leave she grabbed the woman's arm. "I have one more question for you. Do you also know where I can find Lady Éowyn of Rohan and Lord Faramir? I wish to speak with both of them also."  
  
Ioreth was speechless for a whole second. "Now young one, that is very easy. The Lady's room is opposite to that of the perian's and the room of Lord Faramir as at the end of the hall. What do you wish to speak to him about?"  
  
Rita glared at her. "Some thing are not meant for others to hear and this is one of those things."  
  
"I did not mean to offend you, young one. Just asking, I was. Well I have to return to my duties cause you know what they say. A house of healing without. . . "  
  
"No offense taken Ioreth" Rita interrupted her once again. "I understand you have work to do so I will leave you now." Quickly she entered Merry's room and closed the door behind her.  
  
She turned to look at Merry and smiled when she met his eyes, he had been staring at her. Rita neared the bed and sat on the chair beside it.  
  
"You scared me Merry, what happened after you stayed with the Rohirrim?" She brushed the hair out of his face and fluffed his pillows to help him sit up a little.  
  
Merry took a deep breath and began to tell her all that had happened after they had left. Rita smiled when she heard how he insisted on coming to battle with the men and squeezed his hand when he told her about the king's death.  
  
Finally he fell silent after he explained how Pippin had found him and brought him here. Rita just kept stroking his head and forced herself not to think about all that could have happened to her friend.  
  
"You were very brave Merry, I don't think there are a lot of people who would stand up to the lord of the Nazgul like you did."  
  
He shook his head. "I merely wounded him Rita, it was Lady Éowyn who killed him." His eyes were starting to droop and Rita noticed this so she stood up.  
  
"Sleep now, brave Merry. I am gonna visit you later ok?" She smiled when she saw he had already fallen asleep. She tucked him in and kissed his brow before she left the room.  
  
Rita closed the door softly behind her and walked to the room on the other side of the hall and knocked on the door before slipping in.  
  
She was met by two pair of blue eyes when she looked at the figures in the room. One pair belonged to Éowyn who was looking at her with a tired expression and a small smile upon her lips. The other pair belonged to none other than Éomer, and the look he gave her at that moment was not all that friendly.  
  
"Sorry, I'll come back later." she said and turned to leave again but was stopped by Éowyn.  
  
"No you can stay, please. I would like to speak to you." She gave her brother a stern look and Rita fought against a grin when Éomer actually uncomfortably shifted on his seat, which was placed on the right side of the bed.  
  
Taking the seat on the left Rita sat down and stared at the White Lady of Rohan, who now looked weak and tired.  
  
Rita broke the silence that now hung in the air. "Thank you Éowyn." When she saw the astonished looks she as being sent she added a few more words. "For taking Merry with you I mean. Gandalf always said that the hobbits would find their own destiny during this quest and I think this was his."  
  
Éowyn smiled. "It is I who should be thanking you. Without your words at Dunharrow I would still be caged in the prison I created for myself and give everything up for an illusion." The women smiled at each other when Éomer shot them a confused look.  
  
"What are you speaking of sister, I do not understand."  
  
Shaking her head Éowyn answered him. "It is none of your business brother, just talk between women. Now I have to ask for your leave, Rita and I have many things to discuss."  
  
He stood up and left the room after shooting a worried and confused look at her. Rita couldn't help but giggle when the sound of his footsteps faded.  
  
This made Éowyn giggle as well but she started to cough and this sobered the both of them. Rita fluffed the pillow as she had done for Merry and fetched a glass of water and made Éowyn drink it.  
  
"Now Lady of Rohan, tell me what on earth you were thinking when you joined the battle."  
  
Once again Rita took the role as listener as Éowyn started to explain her reason's for going to battle. The White Lady told her about how Rita's words had made an impression on her and that was why she decided to fight.  
  
"You said that I should fight for what I believe in Rita and I took those words to heart. I believe in Rohan and what it stands for, it is my home and though I was unable to fight at Helm's Deep or do heroic things on the Path of the Dead, I just knew this was worth fighting for."  
  
Rita smiled when she had remembered her words. "Yeah, I was trying to keep you from joining Aragorn on his path. It never came to mind that I might have encouraged you to do something like this but I am actually glad I did. Who knows what would have happened if you were not there to kill the witch- king?"  
  
She saw Éowyn shudder at the mention of that demon so she quickly continued. "A friend of mine once told me that the Valar work in mysterious ways and I believe you were meant to fight in this battle. There is a reason for everything."  
  
"Yes, but now I am wounded and no longer able to fight, what will I do now? I cannot deny that my heart still longs for Lord Aragorn, yet I know this is impossible because of what you said. He is bound to another. Fighting filled the gap this information left in my heart and now this is also taken from me."  
  
Rita was silent for a while, thinking of what to say to the distraught woman before her.  
  
"I don't know what to say to ease your pain Éowyn, for I can see you are in great pain. All the advice I can give you is to take it one day at the time. It hurts to loose something dear to you, I know this better than one might think. Yet time heals all wounds and new joy and friendships will start to fill the gap that you speak of. You just wait and see."  
  
She stood up after giving Éowyn a long look. "I can see you have to think about what I said so I'll leave you for now. Is it alright if I visit you again later?"  
  
"Of course Rita. You are one of the few, if not the only one, with whom I can discuss the matters that burden me so freely."  
  
The two smiled at each other before Rita closed the door and started to walk to the direction of the room of Faramir.  
  
She stopped at the door and stared at it while taking deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. Finally she gathered all her courage and knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter" said a male voice. It sounded weak yet not too weak.  
  
Rita opened the door and what she saw made her freeze to her spot. In the bed sat the brother of Boromir, this she could say without any doubt for Faramir looked a lot like him.  
  
She didn't notice she had been staring until she snapped out of her daze when she saw his lips move. "Can you repeat that?" she asked.  
  
"I said, what can I do for you Milady?"  
  
Closing her eyes she tried to gather herself. *God even his voice sounds the same* she thought. She had to force herself to open her eyes again and approached the bed in which Faramir was lying.  
  
"I have come here to deliver a message to you Lord Faramir, yet I am not certain if I should do so right now. You have not healed completely yet and I would feel responsible if I were to cause for you to have a set-back."  
  
He stared at her with a question in his eyes and Rita watched as they widened when she produced Boromir's letter and he recognized the handwriting.  
  
His voice was hoarse when he spoke to her. "How did you acquire this letter? What news do you bring me of my brother?"  
  
Rita bit her lip and sat at the end of his bed as she started to tell him the entire story like she had told Lillian and her family.  
  
Only this time she left nothing out, not even Boromir's attempt to take the ring from Frodo when the ring's power had proved too much for the man.  
  
Faramir was silent during the entire time that Rita spoke and he gave no reaction at anything. Rita even song the lament to Boromir again, and only then a few tears streamed down his face.  
  
She swallowed to get rid of the lump in her throat and finished her tale. "I wish I could bring you better news but I am sorry to say that I do not. I have fulfilled Boromir's last wish and I know he is smiling down upon us right now, guiding us in everything we do." Abruptly she jumped up and left, leaving a grieving Faramir behind.  
  
Not noticing anything around her, not the people nor the fact that night had started to present itself, Rita started to run back to the camp.  
  
She couldn't think straight anymore, the look of uttermost pain and grief Faramir had given her as she gave him the news haunted her. All she wanted now was feel safe from pain and in her mind there was only one refuge: Aragorn.  
  
Sure Elladan was dear to her and she loved him with all her heart, but Aragorn had shared so much with her on this journey.  
  
More than once he calmed her fears and gave her support when she needed it. Truth be told, in the matter of Boromir and her pain of loosing him, she trusted none more than Aragorn.  
  
She ran past Legolas and Gimli, whom she didn't notice, and also past Elrohir and Elladan, who were in a conversation with Halbarad. She didn't notice when they followed her. Finally she found Aragorn, who was staring to the east, and she ran even faster to catch up with him.  
  
Aragorn heard somebody run to him and turned around. He looked at Rita for merely a second before he opened his arms wide and Rita let herself fall into them.  
  
While she was clinging to his shirt, the tears she had suppressed during her talk to Faramir started to make their way down her face. She cried soundlessly in his chest and when her legs started to give away beneath her, she could feel Aragorn's strong arms keep her up.  
  
The future king held her tight and sighed as he could feel the shaking of her body from all the sobbing she was doing. He exchanged a look with the men who had followed her and mouthed the words 'letter' and 'Faramir' to them.  
  
Legolas immediately knew what it meant since he had heard Boromir's last wish and Gimli figured it out as well. The two of them started to lead the others away, they knew Rita didn't need them at that moment. She only needed Aragorn.  
  
When he was being led away Elladan struggled a bit against Legolas's grip, but the other elf gave him an angry glance and gripped his arm even harder. Eventually Elladan gave up and left with the others while shooting worried glances at Rita.  
  
Rita didn't notice anything of this, she only knew she was safe from all evil as Aragorn held her and slowly rocked her back and forth. He didn't speak any words of consolation for he knew words could offer her none.  
  
He started to slide down to the ground so he could sit against the boulder behind him and Rita just followed him to stay close.  
  
His steady heartbeat and the feeling of being rocked started to calm Rita down. Her sobs started to die away and her breathing started to even out. Still sniveling she pulled back a bit to look at Aragorn.  
  
Fresh tears sprang in her eyes when she looked into his. His eyes were full of compassion and understanding, two things she knew she could rely on.  
  
"I'm sorry for breaking down again Aragorn" her voice sounded raspy "I seem to be using you as my crying point a lot. And now I made your shirt all wet."  
  
He brushed her hair from her face and pulled her back into his embrace before he answered her. "There is nothing to apologize for Rita and I feel honored that you come to me when you need a shoulder to cry on."  
  
"You make me feel safe." she told him "When I am near you I know nothing will be able to hurt me cause you will chase all bad things away. Am I making sense here?" Aragorn didn't respond but just held her a bit closer.  
  
From his position Elladan was staring at the two figures in the distance, they were to far away for him to see or hear what was being said and he gave a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I still do not see why I had to leave Legolas" he said, frustration evident in his voice "She was hurting and I wanted to help her."  
  
Legolas shook his head at the elf's behavior, he was acting like a boy whose toy had been taken away. "You could have done nothing to ease her pain my friend, only Aragorn can do that with this matter."  
  
"What matter, I do not understand. What has upset her so?"  
  
It was Gimli who explained it in his own gruff manner. "Well elf if you were silent and stopped yammering for a second we might tell you. But the way that you are acting as you are I would be very happy to keep this from you."  
  
This silenced Elladan and Gimli continued. "She has just fulfilled Boromir's last wish; handing a letter to Faramir. Now I bet the man asked what happened and how she knew Boromir and I bet she told him everything that happened. It opened up the wounds that had started to heal."  
  
Legolas took over the explanation at this point. "Of all of the fellowship, the only ones she has allowed to comfort her after a nightmare or when she was in pain were Boromir and Aragorn. Since Boromir is gone, Aragorn is the one she turns to in times of pain."  
  
The elf could see that Elladan was hurt that she hadn't come. "Do not feel offended she didn't turn to you with her pain. She loves you, this has become more than clear to all of us, yet you weren't there during the quest. You wouldn't understand her pain at Boromir's loss for you didn't see how much they grew to like each other."  
  
Gimli took over again. "The lad gave her a new name and made her open up to all of us with his friendship towards her. Their bond was that of brother and sister, she is now called Rita of Gondor. A name free of her past."  
  
A long silence followed and all stared at the two figures in the distance, contemplating all that had been said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darkness surrounded them when Rita pulled back again, this time with no more tears in her eyes. "Thanks Aragorn, I really needed that."  
  
He smiled at her and stood up while pulling her up with him. "You can always come to me if you need me, you know this."  
  
Rita nodded and hugged him tight. "You know" she whispered "I wish my dad would have been more like you. Cause besides being held by Elladan, nothing makes feel as safe as you can. I could have used that while growing up."  
  
Aragorn felt a wave of emotion come over him as she said this, he was deeply touched by her words. "And if I were to have a daughter, I wish she were as brave and strong as you."  
  
This made her hug him even tighter and after a while she let him go while looking deep in his eyes. Suddenly she started to chuckle. "You would not believe how hungry I am." Her stomach made a sound at that exact moment, confirming her statement.  
  
He laughed at this as well and together they made their way to the others, his arm was around her shoulders and she leaned into him.  
  
"Aragorn" she said.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm glad you're here. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
He sighed. "Nor would I know what to do without you Rita, so that makes us even."  
  
Finally they reached the others and Rita snatched the piece of bread Gimli was about to put in his mouth out of his hand. Gimli protested against this of course but stopped doing that when Rita grinned at him, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
He refrained himself to shaking his finger at her and generously handed her another piece that she eagerly accepted.  
  
Aragorn said he had some matters to attend to and Halbarad and Elrohir followed him towards the tent that was being used for planning.  
  
Rita sat between Legolas and Gimli as she wolfed down as much bread as possible. Then she noticed the stares she was been given.  
  
"What? I haven't eaten since the last meal on the ship. After that I had a glass of water and that's it. Ooh talking about water. . . "  
  
There was no need to finish her sentence since Legolas already handed her his water skin. She drained all the water from it before she handed it back to him.  
  
Suddenly she noticed Elladan and she went to sit next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. Automatically he wrapped his arm around his waist and she snuggled closer to him. Rita sighed, she felt perfectly content like that. Being among friends and being held by the man she loved. She didn't see Legolas and Gimli get up to leave them alone.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her and she smiled a bit.  
  
"I've been better but I guess I'm ok. Haven't broken down like that since the ride to Helm's Deep. Lucky for me Aragorn doesn't mind me crying on his shoulder every time."  
  
He caressed her cheek. "You could always come to me if you needed to cry."  
  
"I know. . . it's just. . . Aragorn understands exactly why I'm crying and what to say to calm me down. We've been through a lot together." She didn't know how to explain herself and Elladan saw she was struggling with this.  
  
"It is alright melamin, I understand. You do not have to explain yourself to me."  
  
Rita sighed and moved around until she was facing him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes as he embraced her back.  
  
Her grip loosened a bit and with her hands she started to comb through his hair. When she felt all the knots in it she changed position until she was behind him. Elladan reluctantly let her go when she moved away but uttered a soft sigh when she sat behind him.  
  
With her fingers she started to untangle his hair as gently as she could, not wanting to hurt him. He closed his eyes at the sensation. "You know how long it has been since anybody has done my hair for me?" he asked.  
  
"How long?"  
  
He had to think about that for a minute and gave up when he couldn't remember. "I forgot how long ago." he said with a chuckle "All I remember is that I was merely a young elf at the time. No older than 300 years old."  
  
Rita scoffed at this. "Oh no that's not old at all."  
  
"Not for an elf Rita, I had the appearance of an eleven year old at the time."  
  
She kept on combing through his hair as he kept talking. "My mother would come in every morning to our room and help me and Elrohir get ready for that day. She would pick out our clothing and brush our hair and braid it."  
  
"What was your mother like? Arwen told me a bit about her but it seemed to hurt her so I dropped the matter quickly. She left for Valinor didn't she?"  
  
When he remained silent Rita feared she had upset him so she stopped brushing and softly turned his face in her direction so she could look into his eyes.  
  
Relief flooded through her mind when she saw the loving look he gave her, only a shimmer of pain in his eyes. She squeezed his hand a bit and Elladan answered that by pulling her onto his lap and hold her tight.  
  
Rita lay her head on his chest and waited for what was to come. She didn't have to wait very long until Elladan began to speak again, his voice soft.  
  
"My mother was, well to describe her with one word, she was wonderful. She was as tall as Arwen is and was just as beautiful. Her skin was soft and pale, which is common amongst the elves as you may have noticed"  
  
She nodded and he continued. "Her hair was lighter than mine or Arwen's hair. It was a shade of blond yet not exactly blond. It had a silvery glance like grandmother Galadriel has, you know what I mean?"  
  
Once again she nodded and waited for him to speak again. "She had the perfect features but the most incredible thing about her were her eyes. They sparkled with life and joy and her feelings could be read from them if she allowed you to."  
  
"She loved life and all the beautiful things around her. Often she and father would go out riding through Rivendell and they would sit while enjoying all the wondrous surroundings. She would play with us and cared for us, showing her love with everything we did."  
  
He grinned. "Never did she betray me us when Elrohir and I played our pranks. There was the time when we were supposed to study and we climbed out of the window. She saw us go down and never said a word. She even finished our homework for us so we wouldn't be caught."  
  
Rita sighed. "She sounds perfect."  
  
"She was, aye she was." He seemed to thinking about the past and Rita stayed silent, letting him collect his thoughts. She knew what happened to his mother, she was attacked by orcs on her way to Lothlorien, but she wanted to know what this did to Elladan, she wanted to know what he was feeling. He knew so much about her and she so little about him.  
  
"Mother decided to visit Lothlorien, her homeland. On her way there she and her escort were attacked by orcs. She was poisoned, she suffered and was in pain for a long time while father healed her. When she recovered she had changed, no longer enjoy life and where joy once had its place in her eyes pain had taken over."  
  
Rita hugged him tight, she could feel this was hard for him.  
  
"Then she took the decision to leave to Valinor, so her soul could heal like her body had. With great pain did father let her go. I can still remember the crying of Arwen and Elrohir as they begged her to stay, yet I cannot recall if I did the same. It happened so fast."  
  
Rita mentioned something that expressed what he had been feeling at the time. "One minute she was there and the other she had disappeared."  
  
He nodded and sighed deeply. "Watching her leave was one of the hardest things I had to do in my lifetime but it ranks second on my list of worst things ever."  
  
"What's number one?" she asked.  
  
"Knowing you are in danger or pain and realizing there is nothing I can do against it."  
  
"Elladan. . . " Rita didn't know what to say about that so she did something else. She kissed him to let him know what she was feeling.  
  
Slowly he started to react to the kiss and he cupped her face so he had a better angle. He opened his mouth when he felt her tongue touch his lips. Once opened her tongue darted in and met his own, slowly the two tongues moved together.  
  
It was no passionate kiss but one full of feeling. After minutes the two untangled themselves and started to walk back to camp.  
  
They entered the tent Elladan shared with his brothers and went to lay on the small bed. They fell asleep immediately and when Aragorn and Elrohir walked in they were confronted with the sight of the two tangled together on the small space.  
  
Elrohir snorted and went to sleep but Aragorn covered them with a blanket before he went to sleep as well.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? Bad or good or something in between. Do not hesitate to send me criticism, I can take it and I wanna learn from my mistakes. 


	32. To be a part of

Wow I broke 300 reviews *does happy dance* and I got the result of my test. . . I got a 6.1 that's a C in the US I think. I was so happy and my teacher was all proud and now I have inspiration to write and. . . shutting up now.  
  
Shinigami29: What's wrong with your pc? Did you get my mail ok?  
  
Aurumlupi: *hands tissue* sorry I made you cry, happy you liked it though.  
  
Danceinfae: Thanks for your review, I love long reviews! Especially when I get such a nice review, I am very happy you liked the way my story has been developing, and I am gonna check your bio later to see if you already posted your fic.  
  
LanierShazar: Like a movie? Wow that is exactly how I read fanfics, I try to picture things in my head. I can't believe you do the exact same thing. Weird ;)  
  
Asarielle: You didn't have to wait very long for this chapter, hope you like.  
  
Musicgrl: Hey, thanks for reviewing again but I have a question. . . what is Enya music?  
  
Sindamellonwen (Kate): You can sign with Kate if you like, ff.net fixed the entire problem of the names, that was really frustrating. Yay for you, you are well again and yes you wrote a longer review than usual and I loved it ;)  
  
Meggers: You ran out of tissues?!?!?! I gave you an entire box! ;) *hands new box of tissues* Now try to use these wisely, I do not have a never ending supply you know. I am so checking your fic after I finish this, just wait for my review.  
  
Kayli: Wow that was a long review *hugs you* like I said earlier I LOVE long reviews. Spanish, I always wanted to learn Spanish but my school doesn't teach it, bummer. Happy you noticed that I paid extra attention to the comma's, I worked hard on that. What a Mary Sue is? As far as I know a MS is a girl that is perfect in all ways, in fighting, appearance, everybody loves her etc. etc. Oh and one of the characters of LotR falls in love (at first sight mostly). I think the reason there are almost no Gimli gets the girl fics out there cause. . . well that would be gross! He isn't exactly cute or nice, I see him more as the grumpy yet lovable uncle you know? Wow, this is such a long note but it only seems fair since you wrote a long review.  
  
Ancalime1283: You reviewed *starts counting* 14 times!!! So this will be a very long note to you. To start with the beginning of your reviews: I guess you already noticed Elrohir is in it, you like? The language thing, well I type what comes to mind and sometimes it's a cuss word or the term God, hope you are not too offended by that. I was happy you liked the fact that I know what I am talking about, I read the hobbit and the LotR books, I only have to read the Simalarion (is that the name?). I do not take your remarks personal, I think you have the right to comment on the story since it is posted for all to read, and even though I did not like everything you said I still appreciate that you didn't attack me personally you know? You are very enthusiastic and I love that! I am sorry offended you with chapter 15, I like your decision to ignore the chapter and didn't flame me. You might have read my note to Mysterious Jedi in one of the chapters where I explain why I let Rita and Elladan make love, hope you understand. Did you notice that I tried to avoid the mary-sueness? As for Helm's Deep, how did you know Orophin wasn't there, in the books the elves weren't there at all, how do you know this? Is Orophin older than Rumil? I didn't know but am too lazy to change this now. I kind of knew that elves didn't take lovers but it fit my story so I am not going to change that. Phew! That was the longest note I have ever written, but you wrote me 14 reviews, hope to hear from you soon I like your critical look on my fic, it gives me reason to sharpen my writing abilities.  
  
Blahblah: Ugh, school sucks I know. I am very happy my fic can cheer you up!  
  
Passion Lover: *blushes* You really think it's that good? Thanks, I am starting to feel more secure about my writing with every nice review!  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: Sorry no details yet on what was inside Boromir's letter, I saved that for next chapter, be patience grasshopper.  
  
Elvish princess: Yay, now I know who that review belonged to, anyway thanks for reviewing again and I hope you will like this chapter as well.  
  
Audray: Yeah I know, never expected to be writing such a long story but I ain't complaining, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Arwen-evenstar: You liked the glimpse in Elladan's past? I thought it would fit but didn't know what others would think. Hope you like this chapter as well.  
DISCLAIMER: Not in the mood today  
Rita woke up when she felt movement beside her. She lazily opened an eye and saw that Elladan had left the bed and was tiptoeing in order to make sure he woke nobody. She looked around and saw Aragorn and Elrohir were still asleep.  
  
Deciding she had had enough sleep she followed him outside. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled when he started a bit. He hadn't heard her approach.  
  
"Elbereth Rita" he breathed "Do you wish me to scare me to death. Where did you learn to walk so silently, I didn't even notice you had moved from where I left you."  
  
Her smile died down when she remembered the reason she was so good at sneaking, yet she was able to hide the intense pain this memory caused her from Elladan. He worried so much about her already, she didn't want to encourage this even more.  
  
So instead of saying anything she pulled him towards her and gave him a sweet kiss. When she broke it she hugged him.  
  
"Morning love, sorry I spooked you. I didn't mean to though, I just couldn't sleep without you beside me. Do you know how warm and comfy you are?"  
  
Elladan let out a laugh. "I have not been able to see this about myself but I believe you on your word." He was about to say something else when Aragorn appeared from the tent.  
  
He greeted them both and the three started to talk while they were sitting around a small fire, toasting bread that was a bit too old to eat normally.  
  
Gradually more people joined them. First Elrohir and Halbarad, later Legolas and Gimli and the last to arrive were Gandalf and a panting Pippin, the hobbit had to run the entire way from the city to the camp.  
  
Pippin sat right beside Rita. "Where have you been Rita, Merry told me you visited him but I never saw a sign of you anywhere."  
  
She ruffled his hair. "Ever the curious one, aren't you Pippin. For your information I have been in the House of Healing and here in camp. Nothing fancy."  
  
"I missed you Rita" the hobbit confessed "And now we finally are together again, there is barely time to talk to you."  
  
Rita smiled at him, she too missed their lengthy conversations that were sometimes bordering on the line of insanity. "You know what Pip, we are gonna start catching up right now." She jumped up and dusted her pants.  
  
She walked inside the tent and retrieved her cloak and weapons, she felt safer with them with her. She kept talking as she did this and Pippin had to listen very focussed to hear everything she said.  
  
". . . and I was thinking we might visit that place Boromir told us about, you know the place he loved most in the entire country. Maybe we can have lunch with Merry and talk some more, I am sure that hobbit left out some details about your adventure. So how does that sound?"  
  
Her answer was a huge smile and the feeling she was being dragged away by the over-enthusiastic hobbit. She was able to wave good-bye to the others before she ran alongside Pippin, giggling all the way.  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder about that girl. I swear, that Took must have had a bad influence on her."  
  
"Nay Mithandrir" disagreed Legolas. "Pippin merely brings the child inside her out. The two have caused quite the mischief in both Rivendell as Lothlorien. I am happy Pippin is here on this journey, more than once has he cheered Rita up, all of the hobbits did this but he caused this the most."  
  
He received no answer so he acknowledged this as an agreement. His words seemed to have caused everybody to think and the group sat in silence while they were looking at the two figures in the distance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As it turned out Pippin and Rita visited Merry first before they went to do anything else. The three sat together on the bed and talked and talked.  
  
They talked for such a long time that Ioreth disturbed them by bringing lunch, a huge lunch. Rita could smell soup and potatoes and started to drool. It had been so long since she had a warm meal.  
  
Between the three of them the lunch disappeared quickly (Merry and Pippin are hobbits after all) and they left Merry alone so he would be able to rest again.  
  
Together Pippin and Rita examined the entire city. Pippin knew the passwords that allowed them to get anywhere they liked, and Rita's good memory guided them to all the places Boromir had described to them.  
  
Finally they reached his favorite spot ever. It was a cliff that allowed one to see very far in the distance of every direction. It was quite a climb and Rita helped Pippin when he wasn't able to keep up with her.  
  
They panted a little when they reached the top of the cliff but the effort was worth it. The view was amazing.  
  
The cliff was covered with flowers and grass and Rita let herself drop to the ground and Pippin followed her example. The two lay like that for almost an hour; just enjoying the silence and the peacefulness.  
  
Suddenly Rita jumped up and peered into the distance. "That's. . . no it can't be. . . if I am not mistaking. . . " she mumbled. Her eyes grew wide all of the sudden and Rita pulled Pippin up as she started to run towards the camp, dragging poor Pippin behind her.  
  
No longer capable of keeping up Pippin fell back but Rita didn't notice, she kept on running faster and faster. Vaguely she remembered running past people who were staring at her but she didn't mind them as she neared the camp.  
  
She started to yell. "Aragorn come quick Aragorn!"  
  
This alerted everyone and Aragorn suddenly popped out of nowhere and grabbed her shoulders. "Rita what is wrong, did something happen to you or Pippin, did. . ."  
  
"No, nothing bad" she was able to say between breaths "Elves" she took a few more breaths to calm her heartbeat. "Elves are approaching, a lot of them. The approach from the north, I saw them, they should be here anytime."  
  
A smile broke out on Aragorn's face and mumbling was heard around them. "Are you sure they were elves Rita?"  
  
"No Aragorn I just mistook a huge group of orcs for elves with shiny blond hair and silver armors, is that what you want to hear? Of course I am sure!"  
  
He didn't respond to her however and Rita looked at his retreating back. Then she noticed Pippin stumble towards her.  
  
"I am so sorry to leave you like that Pip, I just had to tell Aragorn the news. The elves are here, they've come to help. Come on, we have to go and great them."  
  
Rita and Pippin rushed towards the place where the elves were to arrive and stood next to Gimli and Legolas. Aragorn and the twins stood in front and the first to arrive was none other than Glorfindel on top of Asfaloth.  
  
Behind him rode and marched a large group of elves from Rivendell and they were all warmly greeted by Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
Next in line were elves who wore green and brown clothing. They all had very blond hair and Legolas let out a cry of joy and rushed forwards. Rita figured these were elves from Mirkwood and smiled when she saw Legolas's happiness.  
  
This smile widened when she caught sight of Haldir and the Lothlorien elves. She stepped forwards and halted before Haldir. Without realizing it she switched to Sindarin, she always spoke to the Lothlorien elves in that way now, she had grown accustomed to it.  
  
"You're late" she stated "Gondor is no longer in immediate danger, the battle is over already. What happened to being here on time to fight huh?"  
  
He gave her a cold look and to any onlooker it would seem that he was glaring at her. Rita knew better however, she could see the flicker of humor in his eyes and couldn't control her lip from twitching. She let out a laugh and embraced Haldir, who returned it immediately.  
  
"Ooh" she commented "Still good. Keep hugging like this and we will find you a girl soon." He didn't answer that but just rolled his eyes at her.  
  
One by one Rita addressed the elves around her, elves that had turned into her friends at Helm's Deep. Many clasped her shoulder while she was passing them and some were even bold enough to give her a hug. Others just nodded at her and there were also those who didn't know her personally but had heard about her, so they greeted her cordially as well.  
  
Elladan stared at her as she greeted her friends, speaking in fluent Sindarin and a smile gracing her face. He was joined by the others who looked just as stunned as him. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas smiled at their confusion but remembered the friendships formed at the stone fortress called Helm's Deep.  
  
At last Aragorn called for silence and when he got it he welcomed all the elves (in Sindarin of course) to Gondor and thanked them for joining the biggest battle since the Last Alliance. He told them they would be led to a camp where they could rest until the journey would begin once again.  
  
Rita was the one who led the Lothlorien elves to their spot and helped them set up while talking non-stop to those around her.  
  
She learned that there were indeed some female elves that had died from grief after their loved one died and that the wounded were healing nicely.  
  
Night started to fall and campfires were lit. Rita sat down next to Rumil, after she had grabbed all her stuff from the tent cause she was planning to camp out with the elves that night, and asked him all about Salmir and the girls until one of the elves, called Tiruvor, approached her. Silence fell as he started to speak and Rita was wondering what was going on.  
  
"Rita, in the short time we have grown to know each other, you have made a deep impression on all of us. Your courage and loyalty towards your friends have impressed us all and I think I speak for all when I say that we respect you for what you have done."  
  
She tried to interrupt. "But I didn't do something that spe. . . "  
  
Tiruvor cut her off. "You have said that over and over again, you think you did nothing special. Let me assure you that what you did WAS special. I was one of the elves on the wall when you jumped into the mob of uruk-hai and started to yell for all to get off the wall. If you had not warned us, if you had not fended the enemy off for as long as you did, I and lots of others would not be standing here today. There are not many who would jump of a high wall and into a group of enemies only to save those unknown to you."  
  
"Or take care of the wounded like you did" sounded a voice.  
  
"Or jump into wild rivers to save a child" added Rumil.  
  
Haldir added his two cents as well. "Nor would anyone just engage in a hopeless battle to save a friend." Rita glared at him when she heard him. She had once told him she hated to be the center of attention and now he was actually encouraging this.  
  
He met her glare and copied it exactly and shrugged his shoulders. Tiruvor continued his little speech. "That and more. You have become a part of us, Captain Haldir told you that you would always be welcome with the Lothlorien elves and to that promise we will hold. However we wish to thank you for what you have done for us and since you will not accept our lives or duties, like this is the elvish fashion, we have arranged another way to thank you. If you would please stand."  
  
Rita stood up while looking around uncertainly. Tiruvor unclasped her cloak and gave it to Rumil to hold. Then another elf, going by the name Jerian, handed him something and Tiruvor approached her.  
  
"We have arranged for you something we thought appropriate for you as you are a true warrior. The blacksmiths back home have forged an armor that would fit you perfectly. For a normal armor would be too large for you."  
  
He started to put the armor on her as he kept talking. "Since we know you will go to battle with us until either the battle is over or until you die, which we do not want to happen, we hand you this gift. May it keep you safe during battle."  
  
As he strapped the armor on her body other elves handed him the pieces. Finally he grabbed her gauntlets (Rita was surprised to see them, she had put them next to her bag) and placed them on her arm, after that he put the helm on her head and refastened her cloak. Then he fastened her belt that held her weapons around her waist again.  
  
Tiruvor smiled at her. "It all fits, this shall protect you from any arrows that will fly through the air. I must say I am relieved, the blacksmiths were not sure they had forged it correctly for you, since they did not know your exact measurements. They will be pleased to hear that all was like it was supposed to be."  
  
He stepped back and before Rita could open her mouth to say anything Jerian stepped forwards with a pile in his hands. He continued where Tiruvor had left off.  
  
"Of course an armor will be useful in battle, yet we also wanted you to have other things. It is well known that during travel and battle clothes are easy to get dirty, torn or even completely destroyed. Therefor a group of female elves have worked on some new clothing."  
  
He placed the pile on the ground and step back again. Once again Rita tried to speak but again another elf stepped forwards, this time an elf whose name she kept forgetting though she knew it started with an L. she thought hard and multiple names went through her mind until it hit her, his name was Limuel.  
  
"You are one of us, you have been since the events of Helm's Deep. Yet we have a request to make, an offer one might say. It is very uncommon for the Lothlorien elves to accept an outsider like we have accepted you and we wish to seal this bond by asking you to be a part of our company as we march to fight against the Dark forces of Mordor."  
  
All eyes were upon her as they awaited her answer. Rita suddenly noticed that an enormous crowd had gathered to see what was happening. She looked at the expectant faces of the Lothlorien elves and felt a calmness wash over her.  
  
These were her friends, friends who just made her an offer that showed their respect for her. An offer that humbled her and filled her heart with great joy to know she had earned these friendships and the respect.  
  
"I would be honored" she said "To be a part of this company when we march into battle. I am overwhelmed not only by your generosity or you friendship, but also by the faith you have put in me. I merely hope I will never fail to live up to my reputation."  
  
Out of the blue she took her sword out of her sheath and kneeled on one knee. "I do not know what strength resides within me, yet I do know that I will protect any of you with my life if need to be."  
  
Haldir stepped forwards and took her hand. "Rise Rita. You have pledged yourself to our company, I am honored to now call you an official part of the Lothlorien elves. May Elbereth watch over us all."  
  
A loud cheer erupted from the Lothlorien elves as the 'ritual' was completed and for a long time Rita was surrounded by them all. They welcomed her to their group and told her they would teach her the language of the Woodland elves as soon as possible.  
  
All the positive reactions and all the friendships that were offered to her stunned Rita. She did not understand what she had done to earn this gesture. She didn't realize that she had opened up to all around her.  
  
The air that used to hang around her had changed. Still she seemed to call for friendship and kindness from those around her, but didn't fight against it when it was actually offered to her. She had put most of her past behind her. Of course it still emerged from time to time but it no longer haunted her like it had before.  
  
All who had known her since the beginning, now saw this change and were in awe. No longer was she the harmless and the sometimes helpless maiden that had fallen into their world. She was now a skilled warrior, who still had her faults of course, yet she felt confident in herself and this was the key to surviving any battle.  
  
Elladan regarded his love in a new light, for she had changed more than he had thought possible. He felt nothing but pride as she talked to others, her head held high and her eyes shining with mirth. She was a respected person amongst many and she was his love.  
  
He approached her when the crowd started to leave for their bedrolls. "Am I still allowed to hug you or will I be hunted by your new protectors?" he jested.  
  
She grinned and pulled him into a hug to the best of her abilities (she was still in armor after all). She squirmed a bit and asked him if he could help her get out of the armor.  
  
"I am sure it's wondrous in battle, but right now it is too uncomfortable. I can't even hug you properly now cause it won't let me."  
  
They walked to where her bedroll was spread out. It was placed between those of Rumil and Haldir. Though the latter wasn't there at the moment, Rumil helped Elladan take the armor off. He grinned up at her as he freed her legs from their protection.  
  
"How did you like our surprise Rita?"  
  
She let out a laugh. "A surprise it surely was. It was great Rumil, I don't have the words for it right now but when I find them I will make sure to let you know. Hey I am going to take a walk before I return. See you later."  
  
After carefully putting away her armor and weapons next to her pack she grabbed Elladan's arm and the two started to walk towards the place where the members of the fellowship, Elrohir and Glorfindel were already seated.  
  
Aragorn looked up at her. "They placed a great honor upon you Rita, you are the first and I believe the only human that has ever been allowed into the company of Lothlorien elves. They are proud and skilled warriors and I am sure they will keep you safe while in battle. You tend to need it since you keep placing yourself in dangerous positions."  
  
She gaped at him and then hit his arm. "I do not need protection, I can fend for myself thank you very much."  
  
Laughter erupted at her expression and Rita scowled. They talked for a few hours until Rita started to yawn and Elladan guided her back to her place. He pulled her towards a quiet spot where he kissed her deeply.  
  
Rita wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss even more. She felt better than ever. Not only did she have more friends she had ever thought possible, she was also in the arms of the man she loved. Life couldn't get better than this.  
  
Eventually they broke the kiss and Rita returned to her bedroll, on which she collapsed and immediately fell asleep, reliving the events that had played out that day.  
  
When Haldir returned from his round he saw that she was peacefully sleeping, wearing a smile upon her face.  
A/N: Ugh, I don't know why but I had so much trouble writing this chapter. Plus I had to make up names, I SUCK at making up names. Please let me know what you think cause I have a bad feeling about this chapter, was it overdone or did you actually like it? So anxious to hear you opinion so review!!!!! 


	33. Morning laughter

Hey everybody, I am sooo sorry I didn't update sooner but I had a small problem of writer's block and I just started Tolkien's 'Unfinished Tales'. It is sooooooooo good. I'm reading it in English (my friend thinks I'm crazy) cause I get a better feel for the story like that. It looses something in the translation you know. I just finished the English version of Lord of the Rings and I thought it was way better than the Dutch version, weird I know.  
  
Kayli: Wow that was such a long review I am so happy. Thank you for all the compliments, I know I'm too critical but I can't help it. Thanks for your encouraging words!!! There are really fics where Gimli gets the girl???? EEEEEEW (no offense to Gimli-lovers) Well this is a short note, btw I don't think you're crazy!!! Loved the quote, I might use it! Send me some more if you can think of good ones!  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: Thanks for you review, I always love it when knew readers (and old ones of course) let me know what they think. Your name is really interesting, what does it stand for???  
  
Arwen-evenstar: You ARE hyper *lol* I love that though ;) Hope you will like this chapter.  
  
LunarEclipse341: I am so happy you decided to read my fic, and that you liked it. I know a lot of girl-falls-in-ME stories get a bit. . . well annoying, and I try my hardest not to turn this into a mary sue. I have apologized before for mistakes, but I am Dutch so English isn't my first language. I thought about a beta-reader (got an offer from Roxanne Harvard) but I decided against it. I have low self-esteem (there I admitted it) and knowing I am doing this by myself and get so many lovely reviews help me. Hope you get what I am hinting at. I'm glad you were suprised by my fic and you continue reading it, even though it will have mistakes (I'm not perfect)  
  
Rangishran: *jaw drops* A shrine??? For me??? I don't have a shrine, never had to have one. Should I set one up ;) Happy you liked Haldir's survival so much, this chapter will have some more Haldir.  
  
Shinigami29: Thanks for reviewing again Audrey, I just sent you a mail so go check it ;)  
  
Kiku: Ok, *hands Aragorn* I didn't need him that much for this chapter so I'll mask his disappearance *grins* I loved you review, it made me feel all happy! Ok specially for you more smoochies ;)  
  
LanierShazar: Not overdone? Thanks I really feared people would hate it!  
  
Aurumlupi: I am so glad you pointed that out! I know Rita hasn't been spending so much time with Elladan but she has more friends and has to split her attention. Besides one thing I really hate is a girl who dumps all her friends only to spend all her time with her boyfriend. (Like my ex- best-friend! Ok I have to admit, still a little hurt about that) So I try to divide her attention as good as I can. Hope you understand now!!! Thanks for reviewing again, you have been doing that for so long now I feel like you should have a say in this ya know?  
  
Blahblah: Congratulations on your test! I am so happy for you, I know the stress *grimaces* I have another midterm coming up in 3 weeks. AAAAAAH (that was me stressing again) Happy you liked the names though, read this chapter!!!!  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: Really, grasshopper is you real nickname? That's just weird. *lol* Don't worry, my fic isn't ending yet, I have plans for some nice little twists and I plan on doing a sequel if people would like me to. So just enjoy ok?  
  
Musicgrl: Oh, so that's Enya. . . thanks for the explanation. Would you believe me I came up of the names while listening to music, I take a singer's name and try to make it more elvish sounding. Anyway, dancingfae sent me the url of this great site so I will have more official elf-names from now on!  
  
Dancingfae: THANK you for the site you wanna know what my name is??? It's Eámanë Oronar, I love it!!! I am gonna keep using this site, so thank you thank you thank you!!!  
  
Elvish princess: Sorry to keep you waiting for awhile, hope you'll like the chapter!  
  
Kate: You have snow??? Please send some I love snow!!  
  
Corinna: I put a smile on your face? That makes me happy! Elrond will come back in the end, so you'll have to wait until then. (hehe I know I'm evil) My fic is more addicting than chocolate?? No way I do not buy that, chocolate is heaven, it's yummy, it's. . . . mmmmm chocolate ;)  
  
Passion Lover: Hope you'll like this chapter, it will have more elves and a bit of drama.  
  
Meggers: Sorry to inform you this will be a sad chapter again here *hands new supply of Kleenex* I bought some specially for you ;) Hope you'll like it though.  
  
Lausi: Thanks!  
DISCLAIMER: Hmmm, I have a huge imagination so I wish everything in here was mine, but unfortunately that's not the case.  
Rita woke very early, the sun had just started to rise. She sat up and looked around, a bit started at first at the glassy-eyed elves around her.  
  
While stretching she got a brilliant idea, she needed a bath. And she knew just the perfect place to take one.  
  
She got up as quietly as she could and grabbed her bag, which was getting very heavy with all the stuff now packed into it (no armor though, that wouldn't fit). Rita started to walk as silently as she could past all the sleeping elves.  
  
When she passed Haldir his eyes focussed on her immediately, the glassy look leaving his eyes. She started a bit and when she saw he was going to get up she motioned for him to sleep again.  
  
He nodded and got back to sleep again. Rita was amazed at the elvish ability to sleep immediately. *There is no tossing and turning for them, they just lean back and BOOM they're asleep, I want to do that as well!* Finally she was past all the sleeping figures and she could walk normally again.  
  
Her destination was a lake nearby that was being filled with water with a lovely waterfall. Boromir had told her that was the place where he had proposed to his love. He didn't mind telling her about that spot because he knew how much she loved water and waterfalls.  
  
The walk took about 20 minutes until she reached the small piece of heaven. Cause that's what it was to Rita: a piece of heaven.  
  
The waterfall was clattering into the lake and Rita felt herself being drawn to the sound. Beautiful red, blue, yellow and purple flowers, who were spreading a sweet smell, surrounded the small lake. There was a narrow path, which lead to the falling water.  
  
It led her behind the waterfall, so now she was invisible for all. She sat down on a large rock (a dry one) and started to rummage through her pack. She quickly found everything she was looking for and placed it beside her.  
  
Rita didn't know what to do next. Sure she wanted to get a shower but to get naked in here, no way she was doing that! She looked down at herself and made a decision.  
  
She grabbed her dagger and cut the pipes from her pants until she turned them into a pair of shorts. She did the same with her shirt, she cut off the sleeves and put them aside as well. If there was one thing she learned in Middle Earth is to save all stuff because they might come in handy some day.  
  
After finishing she took her boots off and placed them next to her pack. She was all giggly, she had been without a shower for so long. Baths were great but a shower, man did she miss that.  
  
She released her hair from its bounds and let it flow over her back. Yuck, it was all greasy. Without giving herself the time to hesitate she stepped under the water. She wobbled a bit under the force of the water cascading on her body but quickly adjusted to it.  
  
When she was totally drenched she walked back to the rock and grabbed the bar of soap that she had unpacked. She started to rub it on her hair and arms.  
  
The foam made the soap extra slippery and Rita dropped it four times before she was finally clean in her mind. She started to massage the soap even deeper in her hair and hummed while doing this.  
  
She stepped back to wash all the soap away and she had to keep her eyes very tightly closed to prevent the soap to get into her eyes. Rita tilted her head back and let the water stream in her face.  
  
Sure the water was cold but Rita loved it nonetheless, though the cold water brought back some bad memories.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Now get out of my sight you bitch" her father yelled.  
  
Rita managed to get up and climb the stairs. She stumbled into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She had a black eye, again, and her jaw was starting to swell up already.  
  
After locking the bathroomdoor she stripped her clothes and turned on the shower. She hissed when she got under the icy-cold water. She found out years ago that cold water helped to stop the swelling from appearing. So every time dear dad hit her too hard she would take a long, cold shower,  
  
She was amazed at the fact that she couldn't cry anymore. She used to cry every time he hit her but she had started to build walls around her emotions. When he couldn't see she was hurting, he wouldn't hit her even more. Besides, you can't get hurt if you won't let it hurt you.  
  
Her eleventh birthday was coming up, not that she expected to get a present or something maybe a new bruise. Carol was out, she was spending a few days with one of her friends. She loved it there, the family was very tight and they treated the children with love.  
  
At the moment Rita felt useless. There was no Carol to protect so she kept out of her dad's way as much as she could. This time she was on the bad side of his temperament. It wasn't her fault his dinner got cold, he was late.  
  
She decided not to dwell on it, she was counting the days until Carol returned. Her little sister meant everything to her.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Rita forced the memory back to the dark place of her mind. She was in no mood to ponder over her past. Suddenly she noticed the goosebumps on her arms and left the 'shower'. She started to walk to her pack and wanted to get dressed until it hit her: she had no towel.  
  
She groaned for a second until she got a new idea, she would use one of her old shirts to dry off. While going through her pack she found an old shirt, well not that old but just well-worn.  
  
Starting with her legs Rita dried herself off quickly. After that she did her arms and she squeezed as much water as possible from her hair.  
  
Realizing she had to get undressed in order to get completely dry Rita peered through the water. It hid her well and she couldn't see a soul so she took off the remainder of her clothes, placed them on another rock to dry, and dried off even faster than before, she started to shiver from the cold.  
  
When she completed drying she put on a fresh pair of underwear and grabbed one of the new pants. They fit her perfectly, the pants hugged her legs tight, though not uncomfortably tight. The pair of pants was a bluish silvery colour and the material was incredibly soft.  
  
Next she reached for a clean shirt and she chose one that matched her pants. It had long sleeves and was decorated with fine embroidery.  
  
Rita went to sit on the rock again and started to dry her hair even more. When she felt it couldn't get any dryer she stopped and put her socks and boots on again. She looked at her cut off pipes and sleeves and then another idea hit her (yes she's very resourceful this morning)  
  
She grabbed her dagger again and started to divide the material into large stripes. Now the pieces of material resembled bandages. They were long enough to wrap around somebody's ribs and Rita felt better about having some kind of bandage with her. She had enough medicine, which she thankfully didn't have to use yet, and now she had bandages as well.  
  
While packing all the stuff back in her pack Rita was thinking about what to do with her wet shorts and shirt. She wrung the water from them and packed them in the bottom of her pack. She placed her old cloak (the one she got from Arwen) over it and the waterproof cloak turned out to be a good way to divide her wet stuff from her dry.  
  
When she finally finished she walked back down the path. She didn't feel like leaving but knew she had to, she had been gone for hours already. While promising herself she would return to the spot she started to walk back to camp.  
  
She had kept her brush out of the pack and while she was walking she was untangling her hair, her pack was hanging loosely over her left shoulder. She started to hum again and even skipped a few times until she forced herself to stop doing the latter.  
  
Her hair was finally tangle-free when she reached the outer part of the camp again. It was still early and she wasn't really paying attention to what was happening around her. She didn't notice when Legolas sneaked up on her with a mischievous smile on his face.  
  
Rita jumped when someone grabbed her and lifted her off the ground. She froze for a half a second until she snapped out of it and reached for her weapons, but didn't find them. She silently cursed herself for leaving them behind when she left that morning and tried to kick the person who was holding her.  
  
Suddenly she stopped resisting when she heard a familiar chuckle. "Well, well" she recognized Legolas's voice and frowned "What have I caught here?"  
  
"Legolas" she practically growled "If you don't put me down this instant you evil elf I will kick your ass from here till Rivendell. And I won't be gentle about it either, I will make sure I will leave the biggest bruise on both your body as your ego."  
  
She heard him chuckling again and started to get angry at what he said. "How are you going to do that when I am still holding you Rita?"  
  
"I'm warning you Legolas, put. . . me. . . down. . . NOW!" She started to wriggle to release herself from his grasp but he was just too strong.  
  
Legolas was laughing loudly at her attempts to get free but his laughing stopped the moment her knee came into contact with his groin. He dropped her on the ground while he gasped and dropped onto his knees.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he wheezed "It was just a joke."  
  
This time Rita was the one laughing. "I told you to put me down Legolas, all you had to do was listen and. . . " Her eyes widened when he lunged at her and she started to run as fast as she could while giggling madly.  
  
Neither of them saw the amused glances thrown in their direction as Legolas was chasing Rita. The latter jumped over elves and packs in order to stay away from the crazy elf following her. She looked back and stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"You can't catch me, nahnnah-nana-nah"  
  
This made him run even faster and Rita gulped when he was getting closer and closer. Suddenly she saw Elladan exiting his tent and ran towards him.  
  
When she reached him she hid behind him. "Help I'm being chased by an evil, crazy and idiotic creature." She wasn't out of breath at all and was barely sweating. All the running and battling she did left her with a great stamina.  
  
There was no answer from him as Legolas caught up and tried to grab her with a huge grin on his face. Rita was smart enough to keep Elladan between her and the evil elf as a shield.  
  
They continued this a few times until Elladan exclaimed that he had had enough. "You act like a child Legolas." Elladan said this and walked away, tired of games.  
  
Rita laughed at the disgruntled elf's expression at this and gave Legolas a hug. "Aww, pay no attention to him you evil elf, I like you all childish. Besides, it's a well known fact that all men are like children, no matter how old they get."  
  
This was the last straw for Legolas and he grabbed her again and held her upside down. Rita squealed and tried to break free again.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm sorry. Really I am, now please put me down." She was laughing while she said this. "Please Legolas, I'll never offend you ever again, I promise."  
  
She blinked when her feet touched the ground again but she wasn't complaining. "Aaaah much better. Now what on earth were you thinking, scaring me like that."  
  
"You looked so unaware of you surroundings and I just had to do it, forgive me?" He gave her the puppy-eyes and Rita laughed at this. He offered his arm and the two made their way to where the others were sitting.  
  
They arrived at the place where a few elves were sitting while laughing and joking and Rita let herself drop to the ground after grabbing a piece of lembas Elrohir was about to put into his mouth.  
  
"Mmm, thanks Elrohir I needed that."  
  
The elf just looked from his hand to Rita and then back to his hand again. At last he shook his head at her antics. The others grinned at this as well.  
  
Rita started a bit when she felt a pair of arms around her waist but leaned into the embrace as she recognized Elladan.  
  
"Your hair is wet" he commented.  
  
She nodded her head. "It usually is after you wash it."  
  
Elladan was about to comment again when Rumil joined them. "Rita you look wonderful. Lamiel, Elmère and the other women will be pleased to know the clothes fir you so well."  
  
"Remind me to thank them" Rita said "These clothes are great."  
  
"I knew there was something different about you." said Legolas.  
  
The other elves agreed with Rumil and commented on how nice she was looking. Rita felt a blush creep on her face and buried it into Elladan's chest, too embarrassed to look at them.  
  
He pulled her closer and Rita could feel him shaking slightly as he was laughing. She sat up straight again and forced the urge to blush at the smiles around her.  
  
"Stop it you guys, this is not funny anymore."  
  
She was rescued by the arrival of Haldir. "Lord Elladan, Lord Elrohir, your presence has been requested by Mithandrir and Lord Aragorn."  
  
Elladan sighed and kissed Rita softly on her lips before he stood up to follow the marchwarden and his brother. Rumil and the others disappeared as well, back to their packs leaving only Legolas and Rita.  
  
Rita saw that Glorfindel and one of the elves from Mirkwood followed them as well and she turned to Legolas and opened her mouth to ask him what was going on when he interrupted her.  
  
"They are discussing on what to do next, battleplans and such."  
  
She shook her head. "How did you know that. . . "  
  
"You were going to ask me that?" Legolas finished her sentence. "I have been traveling with you for months Rita, I can recognize a question on your face by now."  
  
Suddenly something hit Rita. "Where's Gimli? Usually you two are inseparable and now you're here on your own."  
  
"He went to the city with Pippin, something about better breakfast."  
  
Rita smiled and fished a hairband out of her bag, she tried to make a large braid but was failing again. Legolas grabbed the band and placed himself behind her.  
  
"Really" he joked "You should learn to do your hair Rita. I can't keep on doing it for you."  
  
She glared at him. "Hey if you don't wan to do it. . . "  
  
He held up his hands and started to comb through her hair with his fingers, dividing it in three portions. He soon had braided her hair into an elegant braid and Rita smiled at him when he had finished.  
  
"Thanks Legolas."  
  
He pulled her hair and avoided her slap. "You're welcome Rita, but do you need to hurt me again. I am still recovering from your blow this morning."  
  
Rita was about to retort when a man approached them. "Lady Rita, your presence has been requested by Lord Faramir."  
  
This froze the smile on her face and she shook her head at the man. "Lead the way." She felt Legolas give her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder and smiled at him as she was escorted to the House of Healing.  
  
When they reached Faramir's chamber Rita knocked on the door after taking a deep breath. She could hear his voice.  
  
"Enter"  
A/N: I know, a very evil place to stop but I have to think about how I am going to let the talk go. BTW sorry Kiku, I know it wasn't a real good smoochie but I promise next chapter. Oh I promise to have more Haldir in next one as well. 


	34. Control

Ok people, I have a huge problem. . . I have no idea what I am going to make Faramir say. So if this chapter sucks remember that it sprang from my wild imagination!!!!  
  
LanierShazar: Thanks for your review, it made me all happy again!!!!  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: I won't be able to end it soon, I have way to many ideas still swimming in my head, there's a thing with Haldir, a fight with Elrond and. . . oops now I'm revealing my plans. . . stopping now ;)  
  
Rangisgran: Well, glad I'm the first to give you a response ;) I think it's only natural to respond to reviews, you guys make me write more and have to like my fic  
  
Miste: Hihi, you babble and remind me of myself when I am hyper. Thanks for the ideas, might use them but I am not telling you what Galadriel's herbs are for, so you'll just have to wait!  
  
Tayna: I hope you'll like this chapter, was it updated soon enough for you?  
  
Musicgrl: Yeah I wrote something about a sequel. . . when this fic is over (which won't be all that soon) and people want me to I'll write a sequel.  
  
Kate: Thanks for the snow, too bad it melted immediately but it's the thought that counts.  
  
Aurumlupi: Glad you understand now, it is getting harder and harder to write good scenes with all the characters so hang in there, Faramir is coming up.  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: Thanks for the tip, I'll start looking for the book when I finish Tolkien's Unfinished Tales.  
  
Blahblah: I thought we needed a lighter chapter and by making Legolas and Rita play around I established that. Plus it was a nice way to make our fav elf prince act all childish again ;)  
  
Arwem-evenstar: Sorry to stop the last chapter at that point but I had no idea what to write (still don't) so I hope you'll like it.  
  
Author Unknown: I hope you catch up to this chapter soon so you can see me thanking you!  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: A 91 on your Latin test!!!! That is so good! Congratulations and here I was happy with a 61!  
  
Passion Lover: Oops, I just reread my fic and saw you were right! I am too lazy to replace all the chapters with startled instead of started so I am just going to make sure I am not making that mistake again. Oooh I just checked my dictionary and started means jump or get scared as well. Never knew that. Anyway thanks for trying to help me.  
  
Jill: You can't imagine how hard it is to get ideas but things like music, books and television, help me out. The entire idea for this fic was born after reading a book which dealt with a girl who was being abused by her dad.  
  
Dancingfae: Your name is nice as well! Haha, you really felt for Legolas didn't you ;) Really I made you bounce? Don't bounce to much ok, not good for your chair *lol*  
  
Holly: Me happy you likey! Hihi, love your enthusiasm.  
  
Linnie: Thanks for your review, I'm happy you like the development between my characters. The battle they're preparing for is one of the final ones, the march to Mordor. The reason you haven't read anything about a marriage or Elladan giving up his immortality to be with her is simple: I haven't mentioned it. I have evil plans coming up ;)  
  
Kiku: Oooh wet Legolas. . . *slaps self* so not going there! Bad Kiku for planting those thoughts in my head. Thanks for returning Aragorn to me now I can make him part of this chapter ;) How's your book?  
  
Meggers: My dear Meggers, I emailed you back so now it's official: I am your beta-reader!!!! As for your review: I am trying not to make this meeting with faramir as sad as last one but I am not promising anything ok? Now read the chapter . . . why are you still reading this? Start reading the chapter!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not in the mood, you should get it by now!  
  
"Enter" Rita heard the voice say and she opened the door tentatively, before peeking her head around the door.  
  
Faramir was looking better than he had before, he was no longer pale and had seemed to have gained some weight. He looked up expectantly sa she entered and sat up a little.  
  
"I am glad you have come Rita, I may call you Rita right."  
  
Knowing she was in no state to speak Rita just nodded her head. She could feel the lump back in her throat. *Oh well* she thought *Lets hope Aragorn won't mind me crying on his shoulder again later on*  
  
"I wish to apologize Rita, for I did not treat you more friendly at our last encounter. I was merely shocked by the news you gave me, though I knew most of it already I have to say that the way you told it, it seemed more real."  
  
Rita found her voice again. "It's ok, I understand."  
  
"After you left" Faramir continued "I had no strength left so I read the letter the next day. I will not go into detail for it was a letter from one brother to another, yet I wish to discuss a matter that concerns you."  
  
"Me?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Aye Rita, you." Faramir smiled at her and motioned for her to sit on his bed, which she did. "I understand that you and my brother were close and that he saw you as a sister. In his letter he requested something of me, a request I will now read to you." He took the letter from the nightstand and scraped his throat before starting to read.  
  
". . . Before I will bid you goodbye I must ask you something my brother. On the long journey from Rivendell to Lotlorien, where we are residing for the moment, a great friendship has been formed between me and Lady Rita Saunders, who from now on will be called Rita of Gondor, sister to Boromir.  
  
Yes brother you read it correctly, she is a sister to me now. Yesterday we have been linked by the exchange of blood and she is now as much as a part of me as you are.  
  
Though I pray to the Valar that I will be able to care for her until the end of time, there is a tugging at my heart, telling me my time here is ending. I suspect she has felt it as well, for she watches me with more concern than ever before, yet that is a tale for another time.  
  
This is what I ask of you Faramir. If I am to die before we reach Gondor, I ask you to accept her like she was your sister as well. Care for her, give her a place amongst our people.  
  
Though I have no doubt that she will be cared for by the fellowship and even by members outside the fellowship, watch out for her. Her heart is so fragile, I fear it will break if she is she hurt too much. She has been through more pain and suffering than you can imagine. Maybe if she trusts you she will tell you of these things herself, do not press her for details I beg you.  
  
She tends to hide behind a wall she has built, a wall to keep her emotions hidden. Do not let her get lost in darkness brother. Rita is a fighter yet she doubts too much. Give her strength and hope, offer her protection, yet do not force it upon her. She will do whatever she sees fit, support her like I would have.  
  
Forever your brother, linked with body and blood,  
  
Boromir"  
  
His voice was hoarse by the time he ended the letter and Rita was busy controlling the emotions going through her at that moment.  
  
She forced herself not to cry, no matter how much Faramir looked like Boromir, she didn't trust him enough to show him her vulnerable side. The one Boromir had seen so often.  
  
Faramir seemed to understand this and the two sat in silence for minutes until he finally broke it. "So there you have it Rita, the reason I summoned you. I wish to fulfill my brother's last request yet I do not know how to do that. How can I help you Rita, sister of my brother?"  
  
"I don't know." Rita said "Right now I have a place amongst the elves of Lothlorien and my friends, I will not abandon them. I don't even know what will happen in the future. For all I know I might not survive this final battle."  
  
She saw he was going to interrupt so she started to talk again. "And I know I should be a little more positive but I can't. I am taking life one day at the time, I haven't made any plans for the future."  
  
"Can I suggest, that we will discuss this matter further after you have returned from the battle. For you are right, it is hard to plan ahead while you know you might die in the near future."  
  
Rita nodded her head and a smile formed on her face. "I would like that Faramir, I would like to know more about you. I know about you, cause Boromir talked about you often, but I don't know you."  
  
He smiled at her as well. "And I wish to know you too Rita, so you will become not only my brother's sister but mine as well."  
  
She saw that this entire conversations had tired him out so Rita stood up and after promising Faramir she would return later, left for camp again.  
  
The thought crossed her mind earlier to visit Merry or Éowyn, yet she didn't do either of those things. She walked slowly towards the camp now, her mind still processing the conversation.  
  
*I can't believe Boromir made this arrangement for me. I knew he suspected he wouldn't return to the city but I had no idea he would take it so far.* While walking she didn't see that she was rebuilding her walls. She was trying so hard to control her emotions that they got higher and higher.  
  
She reached the camp and immediately Legolas was hovering over her like a mother hen. He watched her with great concern. Her face was almost emotionless and he could see the walls around her emotions were higher than ever.  
  
Without a warning he pulled her in a quick hug. "Are you well Rita? Do you want me to get Aragorn or Elladan for you? What did Faramir want, did he do anything that hurt you?"  
  
Rita smiled, her eyes twinkling a bit (something that put Legolas's mind at ease) "I can't expect Aragorn to drop everything just because I need him Legolas. He's a king, or he's going to be king and he is planning for a great battle. No I'm not gonna bother him with my petty feelings."  
  
"I never thought your emotions as petty Rita, nor should you think I feel that way." Rita spun around at Aragorn's voice behind her. He looked grim as he continued.  
  
"Now come little one, we are going to have a long conversation."  
  
He started to lead her away and Rita followed, knowing there was no use to go against it. Aragorn led her to the spot where she had found him after her first encounter with Faramir. He sat down and Rita followed his example.  
  
"What happened Rita? What has Faramir said that caused you to raise your walls once more?"  
  
This did it for Rita. She could feel the tears stream down her face again and leaned into Aragorn's already opened arms.  
  
With a trembling voice she started to tell him everything that happened, from her playful fight with Legolas to the letter of Boromir and her conversation with Faramir. When she had finished Aragorn held her as her tears disappeared.  
  
Talking about it made Rita face her emotions, a thing she had tried to avoid before. She could feel Aragorn's chest rise as he uttered a great sigh.  
  
"I had a suspicion that Boromir had arranged something for you yet I do not have the answer. All I can tell you is to enjoy the days you have left here in Gondor for it has been decided that we will march for Mordor in three days." (A/N: I have no concept of time so forgive me if I'm wrong)  
  
She nodded, she expected it to be soon. When she looked at Aragorn she could see there was something wrong, there was something bugging him.  
  
"What's wrong Aragorn?"  
  
He looked at her strangely but at her glare he broke down chuckling. "I can hide my emotions while facing bands of orcs, I can endure the stares of all kinds of people. How is it that you know exactly what questions to ask?"  
  
"Practice. I have been avoiding questions for years so I know when someone else is trying to do the same. Now spill."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "What if we fail Rita, what if this battle will be the last one? I made a choice yet I am no longer certain of its wisdom. I am doubting, doubting every decision I have made."  
  
"Don't bother with doubting, it's of no use. What has been done cannot be undone. I don't remember who said it but I do know that it's true. You can't change the past Aragorn, you can only look forwards and pray for the best."  
  
"You're right, now let us join the others again." Aragorn pulled her up and they started to walk back to camp. Before they reached it Rita stopped and pulled on his sleeve.  
  
"Aragorn, do I look horrible? I mean, can you see I've been crying, again?"  
  
"Only if you search for the signs Rita." He kissed her forehead and they made their way to camp again. Once again Legolas swarmed around her and Rita had to laugh at this.  
  
"You are one crazy elf, you know this right?" She said to him and Legolas gave her a mock-glare before he slung his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"You know you love me."  
  
Aragorn interfered. "How do you know that Legolas, maybe she detests you. Besides, she loves me more than you."  
  
Legolas gave a gasp at this and tried to give Aragorn a swap at the head. "How dare you say that, Rita tell him he's wrong."  
  
"Yes Rita" said Aragorn, a huge smile on his face "Tell him he's wrong."  
  
Rita looked from one to the other and started to laugh loudly while she slung her free arm over Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
It must have made a sight. The king of men, the prince of Mirkwood and a girl with a courageous heart walking and joking like small children.  
  
The elves from Mirkwood shook their heads at their prince's behavior. First his running around this morning and now this. Yet they had to admit that it lightened their hearts to see such joy and happiness in this dark time.  
  
This was the way Elladan found Rita. She was walking between Legolas and Aragorn, arms around the both of them, and all three were laughing so loud that the tears streamed down their face.  
  
"Stop it" she gasped "My stomach. . . is hurting from all this. . . laughing. Now stop. . . doing that." Then she noticed Elladan.  
  
"Elladan, save me from these maniacs. They are a hazard to my health I am telling you."  
  
The two men pretended to be very offended by this and let her go while wiping the tears from their cheeks and gathering their dignity again.  
  
"Now you don't have to worry about your appearance anymore Rita, now everybody can see you have been crying."  
  
Rita smacked Aragorn on the head so fast he was unable to avoid it. He rubbed the sore spot on his head and he walked away, taking a sniggering Legolas with him.  
  
The sun was starting to go down and Rita couldn't remember the day ever going by so fast. She turned to Elladan and saw he had raised his eyebrows at her.  
  
"It's nothing Elladan, well not nothing but I'm gonna tell you later ok? So I heard we march in three days, that isn't so far away anymore."  
  
He shook his head. "Nay it isn't melamin. In three days I might loose you and we haven't been able to even spend an entire day together. Don't take me wrong, I am very happy you made so many friends but it leaves less time for you and me to spend time."  
  
A plan started to form in Rita's head and she brushed his hair out of his face. "What do you say about a picnic, just you and me. I know just the spot and all we need is some food and a blanket. It's only 20 minutes away."  
  
Elladan smiled and he went to round up some food while she was getting a blanket and her cloak and dagger. When she reached her bedroll she bumped into Rumil.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to spend some time with Elladan. We march in three days and I just want to stay with him for a while. Who knows what will happen in battle?"  
  
Rumil was about to answer when Elladan showed up, so Rita smiled at Rumil and waved goodbye while lacing her fingers through those of Elladan.  
  
"Ah" Rumil sighed "To be so in love."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN R-RATED ELEMENTS, SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS SKIP IT  
  
Rita and Elladan walked in silence and at a slow pace. When they reached the small piece of heaven Rita could hear her love gasp at the beauty of it and squeezed his hand.  
  
They picked a spot that was hidden behind rocks and trees and surrounded by flowers. After they had spread out the blanket on the ground Rita slipped off her boots and socks in order to make herself more comfortable. Elladan followed her example and did the same.  
  
He pulled her in his embrace while he leaned against a tree. "How did you find this Rita, one would think it would be crowded with people trying to capture the beauty."  
  
"Boromir told me about it, it was his special refuge. Whenever he wanted to disappear he would come here and stare at the waterfall, or that's what he told me."  
  
"I am happy he told you about it."  
  
Rita sighed and closed her eyes, trying to burn this memory into her brains. She never wanted to forget the feeling of peace and happiness she was feeling right this moment.  
  
Elladan then took out the food he had managed to scrounge up and Rita almost let out a whoop when she saw he had somehow (she didn't know how) had managed to find some fruit besides the normal lembas.  
  
They ate slowly while watching the sun go down and Rita could feel Elladan wrapping her even tighter in his arms.  
  
She turned a bit so she was facing him and stared at him. Her fingers traced the lines of his jaw and the outlines of his lips and she was amazed at their softness.  
  
Elladan had closed his eyes at this and Rita took this as a good sign. She let her fingers travel around his scalp, caressing his head and hair.  
  
He looked so beautiful that Rita couldn't stop herself from placing a small kiss on the nape of his neck. When he drew in a breath Rita smiled against the skin and repeated her action, only this time she let her tongue touch the skin as well.  
  
Shocked at her own boldness Rita pulled back a little but when she saw the effect she had on her love she was unable to pull back any longer.  
  
Slowly she started to kiss his neck again, making her way up to his face. She could hear his breath quicken and felt his heart beat faster. When she nibbled on the corner of his mouth Elladan moaned.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" he asked her, his voice was low.  
  
Rita shook her head and moved to the other corner of his mouth, avoiding to kiss him, teasing him. "You have it coming, it should be illegal to look so gorgeous."  
  
After she mumbled this Elladan opened his eyes and grabbed her head, making her look in his eyes. "Do you know what should be illegal? You teasing me like this, just you wait."  
  
Before she could say anything back he started to kiss her neck like she had done to him. Rita let out a shivering sigh as she felt his tongue and teeth scrape the sensitive skin. He got closer and closer to her mouth and she moved to kiss him, only to be held back by Elladan.  
  
"Now you want to kiss me, well you just have to wait like I did." He turned her so she was now the one leaning against the tree. Rita had no strength to protest since her muscles were now to weak to do what she wanted.  
  
When Elladan started to kiss her neck again Rita tipped her head backwards, trying to give him more room. She gasped when his mouth went lower and lower, but let him undo the first few buttons of her shirt.  
  
As he touched the top of her breast with his tongue Rita was no longer able to keep a moan from escaping. She could feel him smile against her skin and cursed herself for letting this happen, she had been in control only minutes earlier.  
  
Determent to reclaim control she grabbed his head and pulled him up. "That was not supposed to happen" her voice sounded raspy.  
  
"Really, then what did you intend to happen?"  
  
Rita crushed her lips against his and kissed him with more passion than she ever did. When she broke from it as quick as she started it Elladan was looking at her with his mouth hanging a bit open.  
  
He soon snapped out of this daze and lowered his head towards hers, placing his lips on hers and slipping his tongue in her already opened mouth.  
  
The passion of the moment, the heat, had been building for a long time. Months of suppressed feelings welled up and the kiss grew more passionate, more desperate with every moment. The kisses they had shared earlier were nothing compared to this.  
  
Elladan started to let his weight rest on Rita's body when he felt her hands on his back, pulling him closer. He let his hands wander around her body, provoking a low moan from her as he touched the side of her breasts.  
  
Suddenly she pulled back and sat up a bit. Elladan raised himself from her body and sat up as well, confused at her actions.  
  
This confusion was solved when she lay down and pulled him on top of her. He gazed into her eyes searching for some kind of approval.  
  
When she arched up against him, pressing her hips against his, he couldn't control himself. With a growl he attacked her mouth again.  
  
No more words were spoken that night.  
A/N: Phew, hot&heavy, well I thought they needed it. they had way too much passion in the beginning and now they were almost acting. . . tame. Hope you guys still liked it though, let me know what you think. 


	35. Pranks and laughter

Hey everybody, here I am again! Anyway just finished Tolkien's Unfinished Tales and let me tell you that was quite a read. It was so much harder than I expected but I still loved it, well I'll stop babbling now.  
  
Dancingfae: Happy you liked the letter. Do you really think I'm good at portraying emotions? Wow thanks, I try to put as much feeling in it as I can. As for the romantic scene. . . glad you liked.  
  
Corinna: More Haldir for you! And I already have an idea about him falling in love, not yet though cause first we have fighting, a lot of fighting.  
  
Shinigami29: Hey Audrey I just mailed you but after reading you review I have a question. What do you mean with Rita is getting the characteristics of an elf? Please explain cause I'm lost here.  
  
Musicgrl: Ok, ok here's the next chapter. Now you didn't have to wait that long now did you?  
  
Kiku: Aaaah Bad Kiku, now you gave me another mental Legolas image but this one wasn't as good. If you have to send me mental images send me nice and yummy ones. I hope you feel better soon, and I mean all better so that means no pain or anything.  
  
Kate: Awww, no more snow for you huh? Rain is no fun either, ah well you can't have everything in life.  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: Well I have to visit the library in three weeks so then I am going to look for the book. Thanks for the tip.  
  
Blahblah: I like the more playful sides of our main characters as well, expect more in the future!  
  
Passion Lover: Ok, more to please you. Hope you will like!  
  
Aurumlupi: Yep they definitely needed some time to themselves so I gave it to them ;)  
  
Meggers: I love the saying, maybe I'll use it. Anyway I just read your chappie and emailed you right back, let me know when you post it ok! And please, leave the whip behind, it scares me!!! ;)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Uhm. . . Tolkien rules, I don't. If you can't see the difference in his work and mine. . . well that's your problem.  
  
Rita sat behind Haldir on his horse, the other elves following on foot. The pace was slow and everyone's face was grim, they were walking for certain death, they were walking to Mordor.  
  
The past three days had gone by in a blur, it all happened so fast. On her right Rita could see Legolas and Gimli in front of the elves from Mirkwood. It looked like the dwarf was in a heavy discussion with Legolas and every so often Rita could hear laughter coming from the two. She smiled *At least those two still have their good spirits*.  
  
She readjusted the pack on her back, a different pack now. Faramir had arranged a small pack for her since her real one was way too large and would be a nuisance in battle. No matter how Rita argued over it, it was decided her pack would have to stay behind save a few necessary items.  
  
So she packed a selection from all her stuff. One clean shirt and pants, the healing kit she was given by Elrond, her hairbrush and the bandages she made. She gave the pack to Merry, knowing he knew how much it meant to her and that he would keep it safe.  
  
Under her armor she still wore the bluish silver outfit and over the armor she wore the red cloak. On her belt hung her weapons and the horn of Gondor. When Rita had tried to give it to Faramir he refused to take it, saying that it was given to her.  
  
Her hands held onto Haldir loosely, since they were not going all that fast. She protested firmly against riding with him but since their conversation a few days back she knew it was no use fighting the tall elf.  
  
~A trip down memory lane~  
  
Rita lay her head on Elladan's shoulder, still panting a little. He held her tight and Rita almost drifted off on the sound of his heartbeat and the feeling of him stroking her hair when he started to sit up. Rita moaned and tried to make him lie down again, he had been a very comfortable pillow.  
  
"We need to go back." He said and Rita nodded, knowing he was right. They gathered their clothes, Rita blushed when she found her pants hanging in the tree, and got dressed quickly.  
  
Elladan started to pluck the leaves out of her hair and she did the same for him before they made their way to camp. They said goodbye at the edge of camp, since Rita had to go to the Lothlorien camp and Elladan had to go back to the tent he shared with his brothers.  
  
On her toes Rita sneaked past all the elves as quietly as she could. She was grateful there wasn't anyone awake yet, maybe she could get in unnoticed.  
  
Of course her luck ran out when she passed Haldir. Knowing he was more sensitive to his surroundings Rita walked as quietly and slowly as she could.  
  
She almost jumped up when she heard Haldir speak softly. "And where do you think you're going? Isn't it a bit late for you to come here now?"  
  
Rita put her finger on her lips, motioning him to be quiet, and when he rose his eyebrows at her she motioned for him to follow her.  
  
He got up and together they made their way to a quieter spot, actually she took him to the spot where she and Aragorn talked together. It was far enough from the camp to talk privately and close enough to see what was going on.  
  
Haldir was the first to speak. "Are you going to answer my question Rita?" He had folded his arms and watched her every expression like a hawk.  
  
"Uhm. . . I guess no is out of the question?" Rita gulped when he sent her a glare. "I guess that's an affirmative. Well. . . you see. . . I was with Elladan ok?"  
  
"I see" was all he said and Rita looked deep in his eyes to see any emotion, any response, yet failed to find one.  
  
"That's it?" she asked, incredulously "That is all you have to say about it: I see?"  
  
He shrugged. "What else would you want me to say. You are smart enough to make your own decisions Rita and it is not like I never sneaked off to meet a lover."  
  
"It's not like that. . . it's" she halted when he rose an eyebrow again, signaling he didn't buy what she was saying.  
  
She blushed a bit before continuing. "Ok so it may be like that, but it's not just a fling you know. I really love him Haldir, it scares me when I realize just how much. Sometimes I don't know what to do, I need him around me and when he isn't a part of me is missing and. . . ugh I just can't explain it."  
  
They sat down on the ground in the process of talking.  
  
Haldir was quiet for a moment before he started to speak. "I cannot explain it to you either Rita, since I have never experienced the kind of love you describe. I have been infatuated, yes. But never have I felt so strongly about another like you tell me. All you can do is live the moment, enjoying all you have now."  
  
"That much I figured out already. All I know is I love him and need him around. That doesn't mean I haven't seen the way he keeps trying to protect me. He worries too much Haldir."  
  
He chuckled and Rita looked up at him with wide eyes, not knowing what he was hinting at. "As he should Rita, you can be quite dangerous when you are in the heat of the moment. Aragorn worries, Legolas worries, even I worry about you sometimes. It is the nature of men to worry about women and their safety. And since Elladan loves you so, he will be extra worried about you."  
  
Rita sighed, she knew he was right yet she wasn't happy about it. "I can protect myself you know."  
  
"We know Rita. It is the reason why we, the elves from Lothlorien, have decided something about oncoming battle. We, no I, wish for you to be my second-in-command during the battle."  
  
She opened her mouth but no sound came out, she was just so completely stunned. Finally she made her voice work again but it sounded a little squeaky as she spoke. "Me. . . as second-in-command. . . why? I mean, I'm flattered and honored but you have elves who have fought beside you for centuries. So why hand ME this opportunity."  
  
"It is really simple actually. We are archers, you are not. This means you won't be able to battle until the enemy reaches us close. As archers we will have shot many arrows by then. Since you are not able to fight at that moment and I need to give my attention to shooting, you will be free to give the orders to fire. You can see and analyze what is happening better than those firing arrows since you are watching them as they approach us. Do you understand now?"  
  
Rita shook her head methodically, still processing everything he said. Suddenly she spoke with a small voice. "What if I fail you guys, what if I don't do it right and many will die because of me?"  
  
"You need only to follow Aragorn's example Rita and use your instinct, the one you have developed by now. The instinct of what to do during battle."  
  
This calmed Rita down a bit and she listened to Haldir as he laid out the plans that had been made. When he mentioned she would ride with him, she protested.  
  
"Haldir I can walk you know, I am a part of the company. I don't need special treatment."  
  
He shook his head and Rita could see a tad of irritation in his eyes. "I am sorry if this might offend you, but you do need special treatment. Not only are you a female human, which means you will be exhausted before we even reach Mordor if you walk, you are second-in-command. This is a position that gives you the right to ride instead of walk."  
  
Rita held up her hands in surrender, knowing he wouldn't change his mind. He had the do-as-I-say look on his face and Rita wasn't stubborn enough to fight that. Or maybe she was but she just didn't have the time.  
  
The two walked back to the camp where everybody was starting to wake up.  
  
~end a trip down memory lane~  
  
Rita was shaken out of her reverie when she heard Gimli's booming laugh again. She grinned at this. The dwarf was showing all the elves around here that dwarves were indeed very nice and funny creatures.  
  
Talking about funny, just the day before Rita and Pippin had played another prank. The recipient of the prank was Legolas.  
  
No matter how much Legolas had apologized for scaring her when he tricked her, Rita was still out for revenge and boy did she get it.  
  
The ingredients for the pranks were very simple actually, all you needed were two things: an elf and water, lots of water. (A/N: I blame you for this scene Kiku :P)  
  
Pippin, who was always in for a joke, led Legolas to a small lake (not the secret one, but another, closer to the camps and not nearly as pretty) under the excuse of giving him a proper tour.  
  
When the hobbit got the signal from Rita he collapsed near the edge of water, pretending to have hurt his ankle.  
  
Legolas, being the good friend he is, immediately bent down to help him up and that was the moment Rita struck.  
  
With all her strength she gave the elf a large push and what had been intended happened. Legolas fell into the water, and with a big splash as well.  
  
Rita and Pippin stood side by side, laughing their asses of when Legolas reappeared to the surface. His clothes were sticking to him like a second skin and his hair stood up in all kinds of directions.  
  
Anger was boiling in his eyes when he noticed the two and bot Rita as Pippin gulped before hightailing as fast as they could.  
  
Since Legolas was all wet, his chase was heard (his shoes made a squishy sound with every step he took). When Rita and Pippin appeared in the camp while giggling madly, they immediately searched for a place to hide.  
  
Pippin decided to hide with Gimli, since the dwarf would appreciate a nice prank like this and Rita just spotted Aragorn as he walked across camp.  
  
"Aragorn" she said between giggles "You have to help me."  
  
He gave her a stern look. "What have you done?"  
  
"Me? Do anything? I never do anything Aragorn you should know that." She gave him her most innocent look but Aragorn wasn't fooled.  
  
"Yes Rita, now what did you do?"  
  
"Oh nothing important, just fooling around with Pippin, pushing Legolas in a lake, you know things like that."  
  
Aragorn couldn't control the smile that formed on his lips. "You PUSHED Legolas in a lake? I suppose he is the one I should save you from?"  
  
Right that moment the squishing was heard again and a very pissed off Legolas appeared. Rita hid behind Aragorn, hoping he would protect her.  
  
She didn't have to worry though because after giving one glance at Legolas, the future king of men burst out laughing.  
  
He turned to Rita. "You did this Rita, I must say I am impressed. When I was younger I tried many times to push the prince here in some lake but always ended up in it myself."  
  
"Teamwork Aragorn, Pippin drew the attention and I pushed it was a plan that couldn't fail." Rita sounded very victorious, which by all means she was.  
  
Legolas gave her a sour look. "I cannot believe I fell for that trick, it is one of the oldest ones out there. I used it when I was young, that should say a lot."  
  
The elf walked off, a bit frustrated, to change into some clean clothes, leaving a laughing Aragorn and Rita behind.  
  
Rita was woken from her daydreaming when Haldir suddenly halted and got of the horse. She blinked, it was already getting dark and she hadn't noticed that.  
  
She got off the horse as well and lay down next to Tiruvor, who was teaching her the language of the Woodland elves. After an hour of practice Rita fell asleep, dreaming of pranks and laughter.  
  
A/N: Short chapter I know but my imagination went *poof* again. I have to stop doing that. Anyway, if you have some goos ideas for me let me know. I can use them. 


	36. It was just a joke

Sorry I didn't update yesterday but I went to the zoo with my mom and little sister and after that I rented a bunch of movie and junkfood and held a huge movienight. I'm still looking for my muse so you guys have to send me more ideas, I'm running out (heaven forbid I run completely out) Anyway the reviews you guys send me are a muse on their own, just knowing there are so many people who read and liked this story gives me inspiration to write.  
  
Oh well, I'm gonna stop yammering,  
  
Azaldia Took: Nope you never reviewed before but I'm happy you did so now. It's not over yet, I have some vague ideas running through my head but that's all for after the battle!  
  
Siren: Love your enthusiasm, just one question. . . what does LMMFAO mean???  
  
Maverickgirl: I'm happy you like the relationship between the characters. I always assumed that after going so many things together, the fellowship would be really tight.  
  
LanierShazar: I don't have my muse back yet so it'll probably be a short chapter. Though after seeing 'Windtalkers' yesterday I'm in a bit of a melancholy mood. War-movies do that to me.  
  
Musicgrl: If you liked the prank in last chapter you'll like this one as well ;)  
  
Passion Lover: Yep high-spirits are necessary and I am trying to update every day so keep on reviewing and I keep on updating.  
  
Kiku: You have a dirty mind!!!! *lol* just kidding. Hope you'll like this chapter as well, it has no wet Legolas though.  
  
Shinigami29: Oh so that was what you meant. Well she's not turning half-elf or something. She learned Elvish so fast cause she's smart, she didn't walk so silently Legolas couldn't hear her but the evil elf wasn't paying attention (helping Pippin up), the advice thing, well she's a little wise for her age. But she's not turning Elvish! No matter how nice that would be (avoiding the immortality issue)  
  
Dancingfae: Legolas is my favorite for playing pranks on, but this chapter has a prank concerning. . . Haldir!!! Yep just read the fic to see Rita make Haldir miserable.  
  
Aurumlupi: Oooh, great idea don't know if I can use it though. Let me think about it while I'm writing (typing). . .  
  
Blahblah: Keep reading the books! They are so good, actually the best I have ever read (and that's a lot; I'm a book-worm or so my friend call me)  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: *fans your face* are you ok again? Are you getting any air yet? Don't scare me like that again ok, no more fainting no matter how hard it is to breathe!! And I do like Legolas I just think he's the perfect victim for Rita playing pranks on.  
  
Lady of Legolas: Nope she wasn't only daydreaming it was a memory so it really happened.  
  
Kayli: Don't apologize for not checking the fic sooner, you write me long reviews and that makes up for everything! And you were really busy from what you wrote me. Ice cream. . . yummy, I love ice cream! Oooh, you wrote me little separate reviews! I like playing pranks on Legolas, makes him seem a little less perfect. So happy you liked chapter 34, it was one of the hardest to write, especially the Faramir-part! I'm glad you liked the second joke on Legolas again! Thanks for commenting on the second-in- command thing. I'm happy you saw the reasoning behind it, I was worried people would hate it since it is a bit Mary Suish. I liked the quotes you sent me, keep them coming! Wow look at this another long note to you, but your reviews are long as well.  
  
Kate: I wish we could too! I mean that would be awesome! Anyway I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: No I haven't read 'The Silmarillion' yet, it's still checked out of the library, grrrr I'm checking again next weak so keep your fingers crossed for me, did you read it? If so how did you like it?  
  
Corinna: Your review was sooo sweet it made me all giddy inside! I hope this chapter will be nice as well!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Tolkien has written works that have been read by millions of people, I am nowhere as talented as he is! So it should be easy picking my characters out of this fic!  
  
Rita was bored, not just bored but bored out of her mind. The landscape had turned monotonous and nothing exciting happened, besides the heralds calling that the King had arrived. Rita had to stifle a giggle at Aragorn's look at this. He was not happy with being called king already.  
  
Haldir was no fun either, he was always quiet but right now he was not talking at all. Not since giving the order to move out. Two words in ten hours, Rita was going crazy.  
  
She started to drum on Haldir's back with her knuckles. "Haldir say something!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know, just something. The silence is killing me here." She was lost in thought for a minute until an evil grin slid on her face. Just as he took a sip of water she asked him a seemingly innocent question.  
  
"So Haldir, meet any cute girls lately?"  
  
He nearly choked when she asked this and Rita had to suppress a chuckle, it was no time for that. When he was able to breathe normally again he managed to choke a sound that sounded like 'Why?'.  
  
"Just curious, besides I have decided to find you a nice girl cause you definitely need one. Besides you're getting old here Haldir, time to think about things like family and stuff."  
  
His answer was very curt and almost growled. "I do not need a maiden in my life and a family is always an option, even in Valinor."  
  
She grinned, knowing he couldn't see her face. She was really getting to him. "I think you do need a girl, you need to relax, let down the high wall you built around you. Who knows, you might meet someone nice and pretty and she'll like you."  
  
"I am not waiting for a maiden to 'find' me as you put it. I am perfectly pleased with being a marchwarden."  
  
"Work isn't everything, you need a life my friend. And finding a nice girl is a big part of that. Just so you know, if we survive this battle I am going to find you a nice girl if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"That will not be necessary Rita."  
  
"I think it is." Rita retorted.  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"N. . . why am I fighting with you? I can make my own decisions here. If I say it won't be necessary, you don't have to do a thing. Just let it rest Rita."  
  
Rita couldn't hold back any longer and she burst out in laughter, attracting the attention of those around them.  
  
Haldir turned around, irritation shining in his eyes. At this Rita laughed even harder and she had to hold on to Haldir in order not to fall off the horse. Imagine her shock when she was suddenly on solid ground and watched a fuming Haldir ride away, leaving her behind.  
  
"Hey come back here you elf. It was just a joke!"  
  
When he didn't react she shrugged and started to fall in pace besides Rumil who looked at her like she was an alien.  
  
"What just happened? Haldir never lost control of his emotions before, never!"  
  
Rita whispered what had happened in his ear and this made him laugh as well. Rumil gave her an arm and together they walked laughing and joking for hours.  
  
The spirits of the Lothlorien elves rose at this. The joking was a welcome diversion from the thought of the place they were approaching. There were a few elves who fought in the Last Alliance and still vividly remembered the battle fought at that time.  
  
During the walk they started to exchange stories again. They all spoke in Sindarin since Rita was still learning their language.  
  
Rumil told a story about a great elf-warrior who fought against evil and loved and lost his love. after that he died as well and they met again in Mandos, giving the story a happy ending.  
  
After he finished Rumil and others around her gave Rita looks. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Your turn to tell a tale Rita, it has been a long time since you told one."  
  
"Oh boy" she mumbled "A story". Her mind was working extra hard, thinking of what story to tell. *No fairytale, that's too childish. Not too sad or depressing so that erases Shakespeare. Maybe a movie, oh but then I have to change all the technology things. . . I got it!*  
  
"My story will be about a warrior as well, though it won't be as happy as the one just told. Many years ago in a kingdom far away lived the son of the king. He was a noble and fierce warrior, the best warrior around. He had defeated many evil creatures, including dragons." The prince's name was Beowulf and this is his tale."  
  
With this introduction Rita started to tell them about Beowulf, the battle with Grendel and eventually Beowulf's death.  
  
"And so came the end to one of the greatest warriors ever, for those after him were no longer as brave or as skilled as he was."  
  
There was a silence until Rumil broke it. "Did this really happen? Is it a true story like mine was?"  
  
Rita shrugged. "Don't know, I'm thinking it's not but there are people who believe the story is true. The writer had a huge imagination in my opinion, I could never come up with a story like that. I just tell them."  
  
"You tell it very well Rita."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks Rumil. Wow would you look at that, I think it's close to nighttime again. Is it just me or is time moving faster?"  
  
"No it is not only you, time seems to move faster. Only one more day of marching and we will reach the slopes of Mordor. And then the battle will break loose." This squashed any good spirit that had developed, all retreated back into their thoughts.  
  
Camp was set up and Rita left the elves to find the fellowship and Elladan. She didn't have to search a long time, she found the fellowship and the twin together around a campfire.  
  
"Hey guys" she said and she let herself drop in the space next to Elladan, immediately resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Everybody greeted her and they talked for awhile. Legolas turned to Rita at a moment. "What happened earlier between you and Haldir? One minute all was normal and the other you were laughing and he kicked you off the horse, forcing you to walk."  
  
Rita grinned. "Oh nothing special, just bugged him a little. I never knew how short-tempered he can be, it was kind of funny. Annoying him I mean."  
  
"You seem to enjoy making fun of those around you." grumbled Legolas.  
  
"Aww, don't tell me you're still peeved at my little joke. Even Aragorn had to laugh when he saw you so it must have been good. Besides, I thought you would appreciate a nice joke if you saw one."  
  
He gave her a mock-glare. "When it is not appointed at me I can appreciate any joke. When I am the victim it is a different story."  
  
Rita felt her eyes starting to droop and yawned. She snuggled a bit closer to Elladan, who shifted around to make her more comfortable.  
  
She never felt the kiss he placed on her head, nor did she notice the blanket being spread over her. Soon she had fallen into a deep sleep.  
  
~dream~  
  
Rita was trapped in an old memory again, and again it was not a good one. It was her eighth birthday and it was just another day for her.  
  
She had woken early that morning and made Carol ready to take her to school. True, Carol was only 2 almost 3 years old, but the principal had allowed it to place Carol in the infant's class early.  
  
Rita had worked very hard on a letter, supposedly written by her father, in which she requested for having Carol placed in class already because of money problems. So it was either Carol at school or Rita at home.  
  
The principal was a kind old man who thought he was all that because he, as a rich man, was able to help a 'poor' man in this way. He never knew it was Rita who had written the letter.  
  
Anyway, Rita readied Carol for school while keeping the little girl as quiet as she could. She made breakfast and the two left for school after that. their father was still in a coma at that time.  
  
Nothing important happened at school that day, Rita didn't have many friends. Only Henry was nice to her and he was sick. The kids ignored Rita since she was weird in their eyes, she never played any of the games and was always busy with her sister. Plus she wore weird and sloppy clothes.  
  
There wasn't a single person who figured out why a girl would wear a long- sleeved shirt with a turtle-neck in the middle of a heat wave. There were none who would question her if she missed another gymclass. None helped her out.  
  
Carol was spending the night with a friend that day, Rita had arranged that since her father's 'friends' were coming over, which meant that the house would be crowded with drunk men.  
  
When she got home she quickly prepared dinner. It had finished just in time since her father entered only a minute after she had taken it out of the oven. She had made pizza, again.  
  
After her father had eaten it like some wild animal he drank a few beers. Meanwhile he was giving Rita a lecture.  
  
". . . and don't come down you hear me little bitch. No need to show your ugly face to my friends. I don't want to hear a sound you hear?!?!"  
  
"Yes father" she answered, her eyes glued to the floor. She had learned long ago that he hated it when she looked him in the eye directly.  
  
"Good, now grab me another beer and move, the guys are coming in an hour."  
  
Rita hurried to do as he said and ran to her room. She locked the door behind her, just in case. She couldn't believe her luck, no beating today. It was like a miracle.  
  
Downstairs she could hear the 'guests' starting to arrive and a few hours later she heard the trashing of the drunken men.  
  
Suddenly she smelled smoke. Alarmed she got up and sneaked downstairs. What she saw made her gasp, the living room was on fire! The men had moved their party to the bar at the other end of the street so she was the only one home.  
  
She rushed to the phone and called 911 to report it. The firefighters arrived quickly and extinguished the fire. One of them gave Rita a candy bar and played a game of rock, paper and scissors until they finished. He was a nice man who called himself Greg.  
  
Too soon the firefighters had to leave again. Rita started to clean up the mess that was left behind but was interrupted when her father stumbled back into the house again.  
  
"What the hell happened here!" he yelled "What did you do to create this mess?"  
  
"Nothing father, there was a fire and I called the firefighters and they stopped it. I was just cleaning up, I really was."  
  
Slowly she started to back away, not liking the look in her father's eyes, they were blazing. She didn't even see his fist as he hit her in the face, it was so fast.  
  
That night she got another beating, this was one she would never forget since it was the first time he resorted to using something else than his fists to hurt her. This time he grabbed the first thing before hand: an empty beerbottle.  
  
He had smashed it on her head, an act that made Rita see stars. She didn't remember a lot after that, only pain and numbness. This daze was broken when she felt a cigarette burn in her arm, it only left a shallow burn but it hurt nonetheless.  
  
The last thing she saw before she past out was his fist colliding with her face.  
  
~end dream~  
  
Rita gasped for breath and sat up abruptly. She was breathing heavily and shrugged Elladan's arm away from her when he slipped it around her shoulder.  
  
She didn't want anyone to touch her, the dream was still too fresh in her mind. She struggled when she felt herself being pulled towards someone.  
  
Aragorn pulled her in his arms, trying to comfort her. He was happy when she started to calm down as he stroked her hair. The others looked at them as Aragorn was helping Rita pull back from the dream.  
  
When she had calmed down completely she pulled back from Aragorn, giving him a small smile. "Sorry about that, I'm fine now."  
  
The men frowned at this and it was Gimli who voiced their opinion. "That's fine, lass if that is fine I do not want to see you upset."  
  
"What did you dream?" asked Aragorn. "About Boromir again?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nah, this is something different, just some stuff from the past. I don't know why I dreamed about it. I haven't had that dream in years."  
  
"What dream?" asked Legolas but he was met with a blank stare from Rita.  
  
"Lets not go over my past ok, you guys should be resting, it's a big day tomorrow." When she saw the concerned looks she was given she added. "Really guys I'll be fine, you forget I've been dealing with these dreams on my own for a long time already. You don't have to be bothered by them."  
  
Elladan frowned at this and opened his mouth to protest when Rita put her finger on it to silence him. "No arguments, that goes for all of you and I mean it. Get some rest we will need it."  
  
One by one they went back to sleep. Elladan was the one of the last ones awake and he saw Rita sit close to the fire, her knees drawn to her body. He moved to sit beside her but was stopped by Aragorn.  
  
"No matter how much we want to help her, she wants to do it alone. Do not pressure her for you will only chase her away."  
  
Knowing he was right Elladan relaxed a little again, yet he never went back to sleep. He watched Rita the rest of the night as she watched the fire, a dull look in her eyes.  
  
A/N: Well that was it, what do you guys think? Total crap or what? Lucky me, the battle is coming up soon and I can deal with that cause I have a raw outline of what I'm gonna write. Review please and I'll see you tomorrow when I update again. 


	37. Fight to the death

As promised here is a scene we have been waiting for: the big battle. Hope you guys will like it, it will be very difficult for me to make up. I never write anything down on paper, I just make things up as I write, and that can be a very painful process!! Also I noticed I almost have 400 reviews. If I reach the 400 next chapter there are cookies for everyone!!!! Lastly I want to thank everybody for telling me last chapter wasn't crap, I was a little nervous about that one. So I'll admit it, I have low self-esteem, but I'm working on it!!!  
  
Passion Lover: Mucho action AND drama as you requested, just read to enjoy!  
  
Sailorverystupid: Hey stranger, wow thanks for reviewing again. I'm happy you liked the chapters so far. I am gonna update tomorrow again if all goes well so I hope that's soon enough for you.  
  
LanierShazar: Hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter, also hope it'll live up to your expectations.  
  
Lady of Legolas: Yep, her life used to be sad. Lucky her it's so much better now. And I will tell you right now, HALDIR WON'T DIE!!! I hate it that he died in TTT so I won't do that to one of my fav characters.  
  
Musicgrl: So happy you liked, this chapter will have no pranks though.  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: I wasn't worried, really I wasn't. Ah well just a little. It's not everyday people faint while reading my fic. Hope this chapter will be good as well.  
  
Shinigami29: Ok Audrey, calm down. Yes her dad is evil, but he's a world away. So breathe ok! ;)  
  
Corinna: No more pranks, sorry but battle is no time for pranks. You really think this is the best story you read? Wow I'm so honored. Question, did you ever read Irulan and Irulan II by Darma Druid? If not do so, she really is one of the best writers. I would be happy with just a quarter of her talent.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: No way! We just finished studying Beowulf as well at school. This is getting weird!  
  
Aurumlupi: Yep battle now, hope you'll like!  
  
Blahblah: I hope you finish RotK soon, it ends so sadly!  
  
MaverickGirl: Glad you liked the little joke. Was this update soon enough?  
  
Dancingfae: Yep, mighty Haldir was beaten by a girl. He lost his temper, fun huh? Oh Rita has flashbacks and dreams in certain situations. She lived in hell for almost 18 years so she's bound to be scarred (emotionally) and so sometimes she has flashbacks or dreams. Get it? And for Rita it wouldn't be easy to let everything out, or maybe it would. She's always been a bit of a loner so opening up will take more time, a lot more time. But you just gave me a good idea, before battle we will have a little Rita insight.  
  
Meggers: Stupid teachers! Hey, didn't get the chapter, you still working on it? Did you post the chapter I read for you already? Am eagerly awaiting news.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't wanna, it should be obvious by now!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Weird* Rita thought *When did time to move on so slowly, it feels I've been sitting here for days already yet the sun is still far from rising*  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see Elladan intently studying her, watching her closely with a worried look in his eyes.  
  
She wanted to call out to him, tell him she was alright but she knew she was far from ok. The nightmare had unlocked some of the worst memories and she was fighting a battle on the inside to control herself.  
  
*Maybe I should take some lessons from Haldir, if anything else he's great at controlling his emotions. I can't use this right now, I need to be focussed for tomorrow*  
  
Now that was a concept. Tomorrow they would engage in an almost hopeless battle, tomorrow they would be fighting for their lives, tomorrow many men would die.  
  
Rita was doing something she hadn't done in a while, she was questioning her abilities. No matter what Haldir said earlier, she still felt insecure about the entire second-in-command thing. It was just a huge responsibility.  
  
Sure, she could handle a sword and kill any orc near her, but commanding a company could she really do that?  
  
Her mind was going in circles. She could still hear her father yelling at her how useless she was and that she was a no good tramp. Yet the verbal abuse was nothing compared to the physical. As the years went by the abuse grew more intense, more painful. Broken or bruised ribs were not uncommon and bruises were normal to her.  
  
Slowly she felt herself go back to that period, the time before she landed in Middle Earth. Never before had she noticed the change in herself since she landed here, but now she knew.  
  
Somehow her protective walls had crumbled and she had let people in her heart. But at what price? What if someone close to her would die? With her walls almost disappeared, would she be able to handle the loss of another friend, another brother or, she almost did not dare to think about it, what if she lost the man she loved?  
  
It would destroy her, of that she was sure, if Elladan were to die in this battle. She had meant what she had said so many nights before in Rivendell. Elladan was the reason she was living, literally, and not just because of the orcs.  
  
She hadn't told it to anyone, not even Boromir or Elladan, especially not Elladan. Rita suspected only Galadriel knew about this secret since she was a mindreader. Rita never told anyone about her plan, about what she was going to do after she left the cemetery that night. Well, she would have done so if she hadn't fallen into Middle Earth.  
  
The plan was simple actually, just walk to the lake and taking a swim. An eternal swim, so she would be with her little sister again.  
  
Now Rita was ashamed of herself for that. Suicide wasn't the answer, but she had been so desperate at that time.  
  
When she compared the her from then with the her from now, she could clearly see the changes inside herself. And that scared her more than any evil in Mordor.  
  
*What will I do* she pondered.  
  
She blinked when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Haldir standing over her. She blinked again when she saw that the first rays of light were starting to show, though they weren't very bright, it lit the way before them.  
  
"So I'm forgiven?" she asked the elf beside her.  
  
Haldir rolled his eyes at her, making her smile a little. "We need you rested in battle, now walking wouldn't be the way for that."  
  
Rita started to gather the few possessions she had with her and looked at her friends around her, most were still asleep.  
  
"Hey Haldir, is it ok if I join you later? I have to do some stuff."  
  
He gave her a look and nodded before he walked off to the other elves again. Rita stared after him for a few seconds before Elladan broke the silence that had hung between them the entire night.  
  
"Are you alright Rita, really alright. I noticed you didn't rest at all, what was going through that head of yours melamin, you looked so sad."  
  
"Nothing, everything. Just thinking, that's all. But I did notice you didn't rest either but I suppose you can take it." She tried to lighten the mood with a small joke and Elladan took this as a sign she really didn't want to talk about it and smiled at her, letting the subject slide, for now.  
  
He pulled her in an embrace, carefully stepping over the sleeping form of Pippin. With a sigh Rita buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent the best she could, mentally burning it in her memory.  
  
After a few minutes they broke apart and started to wake the others. Legolas, Elrohir, Gandalf and Aragorn were up in a flash, it were Pippin and Gimli who were the ones hard to wake.  
  
Leaving Gimli to Legolas, Rita started to shake Pippin. "Come on Pip, wake up, we're leaving now." This didn't even faze the hobbit and Rita suddenly had a wicked smile on her face. She remembered something Pippin had told her once.  
  
"PEREGRIN TOOK, IF YOU DO NOT GET UP THIS INSTANT I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER GET OUT OF THE HOUSE EVER AGAIN!!!"  
  
At this the poor hobbit jumped up. "I'm up mum, really I'm up." Rita started to giggle and Pippin suddenly realized he wasn't at home but on the way to Mordor.  
  
"Rita, you. . . " he sputtered "I regret telling you about all the times mum woke me up like that. Really couldn't you have woken me in a different way."  
  
"Nope, you were fast asleep. Now get ready, we're leaving soon."  
  
As Pippin started to scramble up Rita saw Gimli had woken as well. She looked at her friends, knowing this could be the last time they saw each other. She also knew her place in battle was no longer beside the fellowship but beside the Lothlorien elves.  
  
Gandalf was the first one she hugged. "Be careful you old wizard, loosing you once was bad enough ok?"  
  
"There, there. I will be quite alright dear."  
  
Next up was Gimli who scowled at her. "I am still not happy about you fighting with those elves instead of us lass, but I suppose they will take care of you. If not I will. . . " He didn't finish the threat since Rita knelt down to hug him, silencing him as he hugged her back.  
  
"Thanks Gimli" she whispered when she turned to Pippin, remaining on her knees. "Now you take care you hear me Pip? No time for silly pranks or stupid acts, I promised Merry I'd look out for you so don't make me break that promise."  
  
He quickly nodded and hugged her back as hard as he could. Legolas was next and they exchanged no words. Neither could think of anything to say so they just hugged and looked each other in the eyes, and that was enough.  
  
Elrohir gave her a friendly hug as well, telling her to be careful. Aragorn was next and he pulled her in a big bear-hug, which she returned as strongly as he gave her.  
  
When he let her go he gave her a stern look. "Now Rita, I know this will be hard for you but please, do not take any unnecessary risks. And for the Valar's sake, come back unharmed."  
  
"Yes dad." Rita said teasingly and she winked at him before she turned to the last person she had to say goodbye to: Elladan.  
  
She didn't notice as the others moved away, giving the two some privacy. She looked deep in his eyes and suddenly threw her arms around his neck, holding him tight.  
  
"Live" is all she said, unable to say anything because the lump in her throat prevented her to do so. Next thing she knew Elladan had pushed his lips against hers and was swept away by the emotion of the kiss.  
  
There was desperation and passion but also love, lots of love. Eventually the kiss broke and Elladan held her close.  
  
"Stay safe melamin, come back to me." He whispered this softly in her ear and Rita just nodded. When he released her from his embrace she bent down to grab her gauntlets and helm, which she had taken off before sleeping, and put them on.  
  
As she did this, she could feel a familiar feeling come over her. A feeling of readiness. She was ready for whatever that was going to be thrown at her, and she would do what she have to do.  
  
After a final glance at her friends and lover she walked into the dircetion Haldir left. Soon she found him and he pulled her behind him on the horse. They started to move quickly after that and started the last part of the march. In a few hours the battle would begin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rita had been silent during the ride and Haldir didn't break the silence either. Suddenly they could see their destination. The black gates were huge and the entire army halted.  
  
There were three hills (A/N: ok I'm making this up here, I'm too lazy to check the books right now, forgive me?) and the troops divided into three portions.  
  
The elves from Rivendell and Mirkwood took the hill on the left. In the middle were Aragorn and Prince Dol Amroth with the troops from Gondor, and also Éomer with the soldiers from Rohan. The Lothlorien elves placed themselves at the right hill. Their number was as large as the number of elves from Mirkwood and Rivendell combined.  
  
Rita got off the horse when Haldir was requested by Aragorn to join them to the black gates with the small party that had formed. She recognized all her friends and also Éomer and a few elves whom she didn't know.  
  
As they rode away Rita stared at the retreating figures for a few seconds until she snapped out of her daze. She started to walk past the rows of elves and told some of them to change positions.  
  
The ones who were not equipped with a long sword but only with dagger and a bow, she put at the rows in the back, while she placed strong elves with long swords in the front. She figured this would be better since the first rows would take the hit first when archery was no longer an option.  
  
She stood on the side of the front row, looking back at the elves around her, the men whom had accepted her into their midst. She knew there would be casualties and that this would be the end for some of her friends, since there was never a battle without any death.  
  
In the distance she could make out dots, which she assumed was the party, and she asked Rumil, who was standing beside her, what was going on.  
  
But Rumil couldn't see what was happening either, because the backs of those who were there blocked the view. He did mention it when they started to return to the hill and when the gates opened.  
  
Rita yelled for everyone to get ready, she could hear the cries of the orcs as they emerged from the dark land. She could see the members of the party arrive just in the nick of time.  
  
Inside she was aching for a good fight. In the corner of her eye she saw Haldir arrive and position himself in the front row as well.  
  
"Get ready" she yelled "Wait, wait, NOW. First row fire!"  
  
The arrows hit their marks with the expected accuracy and Rita kept on yelling orders.  
  
"Second row, fire"  
  
Again orcs fell down. She made a motion with her hand to the elves at the rows in the back. "Release the arrows!"  
  
When she yelled this the 5 rows of elves in the back drew their bows and arrows rained down upon the orcs. She saw that the orcs were hitting the middle hill really hard and gave the order to the back rows to shower those orcs with arrows as well.  
  
"Fire at will" she yelled, and the elves did just that.  
  
Orcs fell long before they reached them but they kept on advancing. Rita warned the elves when there were tight spots but soon she saw that arrows would be of little use for the front rows.  
  
"Swords! We're switching to hand-to-hand combat." After she gave this command the sound of swords being taken out of their sheets was heard.  
  
Rita took her sword as well and stood there waiting for the orcs to near. The elves in the back kept on shooting arrows.  
  
As the orcs came closer and closer Rita glanced at Haldir, who had his sword ready as well, and she put the sword to her heart for a second, showing her respect for him and wishing him luck. She smiled when he did the same.  
  
"I guess this is it." she said to Rumil and he nodded.  
  
When the orcs were finally close enough Rita was the first one to storm forwards and engage in battle with a battlecry. The orcs didn't know what hit them as she sliced and diced her way through the evil creatures.  
  
She kept an eye on her friends as good as she could but lost track of most of them. Every once in a while she would see Rumil or Haldir or one of the others but as quickly as they appeared they disappeared again as well.  
  
Suddenly she noted that she was surrounded. *Well this is not good* she thought as she attacked the closest orc.  
  
Lucky for her she got help in the form of a certain captain of Lothlorien. Haldir helped her out of her tight spot as he drew the attention from some of the orcs around her.  
  
Back to back they fought them off. "Thanks" Rita yelled over the noise of battle "That could've gone badly, I owe you one."  
  
He was unable to answer as another band of orcs attacked. Knowing her back was covered, Rita looked around to see that the elves had scattered in small groups and she frowned.  
  
She started to yell loud again, her throat was getting kind of sore of all the yelling but she did what she had to do.  
  
"Regroup, don't let them divide us. Regroup!"  
  
Haldir joined her while shouting the same orders and the elves started to gather around a little closer, forming groups to fight the evil beasts.  
  
They could see that the middle hill was attacked worse than they were, since Aragorn, or rather king Elessar, was on that hill.  
  
The enemy was strong and fast, but so were they. Elves were mean fighting- machines, or so Rita mused. On the outside they were all beautiful and pure, but if you upset them. . . then it would be best to pack your bags and run.  
  
With skilled strikes the elves killed the orcs, they made it seem so easy it was almost as if they were dancing instead of fighting.  
  
Rita was proud to be amongst these warriors, she was running on the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins, it gave her energy and the edge she needed.  
  
Suddenly she could hear a cry. "The eagles are coming, the eagles are coming."  
  
She turned to see what was meant and was met by the sight of giant eagles who flew through the sky with majestic grace.  
  
The eagles seemed to give all hope and the fight was even fiercer. Then a rumbling sound came from Mordor itself. Rita knew immediately what had happened: Frodo had destroyed the ring as he was supposed to. Slowly but surely the orcs were driven backwards and the good guys were winning.  
  
Rita grinned at Rumil, who suddenly appeared at her right side, and got an idea. "Watch my back" she said and the elves stood around her in a protective circle.  
  
She pulled the horn of Gondor from its place on her belt and just like the battle on the fields of Gondor, she blew it. It made a booming sound and Rita made sure not to blow it the same way Boromir did when he was in danger, in order not to worry the fellowship.  
  
Once again, the horn seemed to give the men a boost. After blowing the horn five times she put it back on her belt and grabbed her sword and dagger again, both were covered in blood.  
  
After a while there were no more enemies to fight since they were either dead, or retreating back to Mordor. Aragorn called all to him, saying they would go to Ithilien to recover strength an heal the wounded.  
  
This put a damper on the good spirit and most would search the ground for survivors between the orc-bodies.  
  
Rita left Haldir and Rumil and started to search on her own. Then she saw something move between the corpses that were scattered on the ground. She ran towards the movement and saw Tiruvor laying there, in a pool of his own blood. He was a bit on the side, so he was overlooked.  
  
He caught her eye and she fell on her knees beside him and made him lay still. "It's ok Tiruvor, I'm going to get some help and you'll heal and then you can teach me more of your language while I sit at your side."  
  
"I'm afraid. . . that is. . . going to. . . be hard." The fallen elf wheezed between labored breaths. "I. . . am dying Rita. . . I can feel it."  
  
Rita shook her head vigorously. "No you are not going to die, I won't let you."  
  
He gave her a sad smile. "That is not. . . in your power my friend."  
  
A tear leaked from Rita's eye, he was her friend and he was dying. "Is there nothing I can do? Nothing I can help you with?"  
  
"Could you. . . I'm scared Rita. . . could you sing for me?" His voice was getting weaker and weaker.  
  
"Sing? Sure I can do that, what kind of song, though I only know songs in Common."  
  
"Any song friend. . . the sound would comfort me."  
  
Rita started to sing the first song that came to her mind, it was a sad song called 'Just go' by a group called Kane. (A/N: Dutch band and they rock!! If you ever want to download any music I highly recommend them)  
  
Hold on to your wings  
  
and never let them go  
  
never let them go.  
  
Fly on through the wind  
  
to where you wanna go  
  
to where you wanna go  
  
Why don't you just go on baby  
  
Live it then fly  
  
oh live it then fly just away  
  
Baby just go  
  
Live till you die  
  
Live till you die believe it  
  
Baby just go  
  
Wait on till the end  
  
and never let it slip  
  
never let it slip  
  
Cause sometimes  
  
sometimes you gotta be strong  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You gotta find your own way  
  
And just go  
  
Live it then fly  
  
oh live it then fly just away  
  
Baby just go  
  
Live till you die  
  
oh live till you die believe it  
  
Baby just go  
  
Live till you die  
  
live it then fly my baby  
  
Baby just go  
  
Live till you die  
  
Baby just go  
  
For one day you'll see  
  
one day you'll see  
  
That time runs out  
  
from underneath your wings  
  
Time runs out  
  
Time runs out  
  
As she sang the last lines of the song Tiruvor exhaled for the last time and his soul left for the Hall of Mandos.  
  
Tears traveled down Rita's cheeks as she put her forehead on that of the fallen elf. Finally she closed his eyes and folded his hands. And she sat with him, remembering the time they spent together. The speech he had given in her honor, the times he would teach her his language.  
  
Haldir watched from a few feet away, because he had heard her sing and walked towards the sound. He bent his head, Tiruvor had been an old and good friend.  
  
Eventually he made his way towards her and put his hand on her shoulder, making himself known to her. She looked up at him with an expression he would never forget; a look of utter shock, disbelief and anger.  
  
He tried to calm her with a look, since he wasn't good with words. Something told him she understood what he was trying to make clear because there was a flicker in her eye, and then she raised the walls.  
  
Now Haldir knew all about walls, his were up as high as they could get at the moment. He understood why she would feel the need to protect herself from all the pain. It was the same reason his were up.  
  
Haldir picked Tiruvor up at the shoulders and Rita held him at his legs and together they carried the fallen elf to where the bodies of the Lothlorien elves were going to be rested.  
  
When they got to that place Rita closed her eyes for a second, trying to block it all out. She exchanged a look with Haldir as if trying to draw strength from him.  
  
For a few seconds he lowered the barriers of his mind, showing her his inner turmoil, then raised them again. She nodded in understanding, now was not the time to grieve. It was a time to collect the wounded and deal with the damage. The time for grieving would come later.  
  
The two set out to the field again, searching for survivors. . . together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun was setting when the exhausted troops finally reached Ithilien. Aragorn was attending to Frodo and Sam while Elrohir, Elladan and several other healers ran around healing various soldiers.  
  
It was a mad house. . . to say at least.  
  
Haldir and Rita stayed close together, they're experience that day made them closer. They had searched for dead bodies for hours and hours, bot locking their emotions away. Though Rita did almost cry out in relief when she saw Elladan and Elrohir attending to the wounded.  
  
Now they were the ones the Lothlorien elves looked up to, to speak calming words or words of comfort, to share their pain with, to play the roles of fearless leaders.  
  
Rita was superb in her role, as was Haldir. They both radiated power, yet Rita was more compassionate than Haldir. The men would turn to her to cry on her shoulder while they would turn to Haldir for strength.  
  
Inside Rita was almost dying. She was so familiar with playing this part; the part of the strong person who could carry the weight of the world.  
  
Yet she was no longer that person, she had established that before they went to battle. So why did she fall back into her role, or didn't she fall back? Perhaps this was the person she became while dealing with pain, the part she pulled out when she was in need of protection.  
  
She was confused, but didn't ponder over the issue that much since there was a lot to give attention to. The first thing she had done when they entered Ithilien was hand all her medical supplies to Aragorn.  
  
He had accepted it with a grim face, telling her he would need it. The scowl on his face turned to one of surprise when he found the liquid she was given by the three marchwardens the day they left Lothlorien. At first he wanted to give it back to her, telling her it was much to valuable to spend on an entire army.  
  
Rita had reacted a little harsh at this. "Can it save lives?" she had asked and when he had confirmed this she said "Then it is worth more than anything. I don't care if it's valuable, those lives it can save are much more valuable." before she briskly walked off.  
  
Now things were starting to calm down. Almost all the wounded had been treated. Even Rita had done what she could, which consisted of bandaging people.  
  
All were tired and one by one the men fell asleep. It was like nothing anyone had seen in centuries; men and elves, mixed together after a horrendous battle.  
  
Elladan was weary when he caught sight of Rita, who was still sticking like glue to Haldir. The elf frowned at this, he had only seen flashes of Rita that day and not once had she been apart from the Lothlorien elf. He wondered if he should be jealous.  
  
He decided to let it rest, and that included himself. He desperately needed some rest. Elladan found an empty bunk and collapsed on it. He fell asleep while thinking he would talk to Rita the next day.  
  
After a final sweep through the castle Rita stepped outside on a balcony, Haldir following closely behind. She started to pull on her armory but was unable to take it off.  
  
Haldir helped her taking it off before he took his own off as well. The pieces of armor were scattered on the ground and the two almost collapsed to the ground and they leaned against the railing.  
  
Rita was the one to break the silence. "I thought this would never end, how do you do it Haldir? How do you keep up the appearance of being the cold- blooded leader for so long? Cause I know you have been doing it for thousands of years right?"  
  
"I honestly don't know Rita, though I must admit that this day has been more trying to my walls than the past thousand years have been. It was hard at times, yes, but I never lost as many men as I did today, nor did I have an entire company looking at me for strength and leadership."  
  
"So many died." Rita's voice was small as she said this.  
  
"Aye, yet their death was not for nothing, Sauron has been defeated and that what remains of his army will be hunted in the coming period. Good has won over evil."  
  
"Then why don't I feel like celebrating?" Haldir didn't answer her question, cause he didn't know how to do that.  
  
"Who died, I mean of our company. I have seen so many. I know Tiruvor is dead and I think I saw Maglor and Eöl as well."  
  
"Golradir, Amrod, Galdor. . . " One by one Haldir started to drone the names. There were 47 in total. 47 brave men who had fought bravely and who had died.  
  
Rita finally let her walls out, allowing the tears that she had held back for hours to fall. When she looked at Haldir she saw to her shock that he was doing the same. Tears were streaming down his face, the salty streams of water clearly visible since his cheeks were still dirty from dirt and dried blood.  
  
She scooted a bit closer to him and grabbed his hand, which he gave a squeeze when he took it. and it was so that Rumil, who had been looking for his brother, found the two.  
  
Crying soundlessly, for they were not sobbing, while they were holding hands as if they were drawing strength from each other.  
  
A/N: Wow it's over, the battle that is. I never suspected Haldir would have such a large role in this chapter, but hey if this is what my muse wanted then it's what he(or she) gets. Please let me know what you think, I am eagerly awaiting. 


	38. Shocked

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was so tired because I had to work from 8:00 till 18:00, That means 9 hours standing on my feet (they were throbbing) Anyway I hope this chapter makes up for not updating yesterday.  
  
YAY I passed 400 reviews!!!! I am soo happy *hands cookies to everybody* Like I promised, here are the cookies!  
  
Musicgrl: Happy you liked the chapter, and don't worry the story is far from over. I still have so much more ideas.  
  
Passion Lover: I made you cry!! I am so sorry *hands tissue* happy I was able to move you though. I know the battle was short but I decided to focus more on the emotional issues.  
  
Kate: I am so happy I no longer have science, I dropped it as soon as it was possible, I sucked at chemistry or science. Happy you liked.  
  
Aislin: Hey I reviewed your fic earlier and I have to say that I liked it so far though, yeah, it's a bit mary suish. Still good though. Was this update soon enough?  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: Nope 47 isn't that bad if you think about it, it's still 47 too many in my opinion though.  
  
Anime Elvengirl: Keeping up the wotk, hope this chapter will be to your liking.  
  
Elvish princess: Patience, dear princess, is a virtue. Eventually Galadriel's gift will be used, when the time comes. So just hang tight and keep reading.  
  
Blahblah: You finished RotK? Congratulations! Sad huh, I warned you about that. Updated so I hope you enjoy.  
  
Meggers: Hey Megs, got the mail, you should have mine by now. Thanks for the compliment, I try to add as much emotion as I can so it won't be boring for others to read.  
  
Kiku: Sick again! So sorry, hope this chapter will make you feel better.  
  
Dancingfae: *Hands box of Kleenex* There, there don't cry so hard. This chapter will be less sad I promise. Let me know when you actually post your fic, I'll read and review it immediately after I see it.  
  
LanierShazar: That was the point exactly, Haldir and Rita needed that binding thing. So happy you liked it.  
  
Ally: Wow, that was so nice of you to say that. I love you right now ;)  
  
Lady of Legolas: I know, I know. Elladan shouldn't feel jealous, but then again he's a guy. . . need I say more????  
  
Corinna: You have not read Irulan I or II, do it now. It's just so sad though, we have to wait until after the release of RotK for part III *sniffs* Anyway, enough promoting Darma Druid's work. Thanks for the review, I am so happy you like this fic enough to keep reading it. And don't worry, I am going to give Haldir a girl, I have ideas swimming through my head already.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: So honored I was able to mve you so much, you really liked it??? *beams with pride* I am now very happy ;)  
  
Aurumlupi: Ok, so my muse comes back to me at times, still I am at loss again now. I will come up with something while I write, of this I'm sure but it'll take a few hours.  
  
Shinigami29: A writer? Hmmm, I have no imagination whatsoever. Fanfiction is easy since it's based on the work of others. Nope, I'm going to be a lawyer, I will start university in September (if I graduate). Though I am thinking about studying English next to law. Decisions, decisions.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not in the mood, I'm crabby and tired (had to get up 5:25, had to be at work 7:00)  
  
Rita let the hand of Haldir go. The two had sat together for hours and somewhere in the middle Haldir had fallen asleep, his calm breathing calming her more than any words ever could. She was still amazed that the elf trusted her enough to let down his barriers, to share his pain with her.  
  
Slowly she stood up and she stacked their armors in neat piles. She was afraid she would wake him up but Haldir was fast asleep, the last few days taking its toll.  
  
She decided to get some water to clean herself up, her cheeks were still a bit sticky from the combination of sweat, blood and tears.  
  
Walking quietly past all the sleeping figures Rita found the thing she was looking for; a bowl of water and a cloth next to it.  
  
She cleaned her face, erasing all signs of her breakdown. Then she walked back to the balcony where she placed the bowl next to Haldir.  
  
If there was one thing Rita knew for sure was that Haldir wouldn't want anyone to know he broke down. He had a reputation to uphold.  
  
Once again she walked past the sleeping persons until she met a sight for sore eyes. There he was, lying on a cot. Her love, her Elladan.  
  
She knelt down next to his sleeping for, careful not to disturb him. He had the pale colour once again and Rita knew he had healed many again, draining his strength from him.  
  
When she caressed his face she was shocked at how cold it was, if he had not been breathing she would have believed him to be dead.  
  
Immediately she took her cloak off, it was still a bit dirty but she knew Elladan wouldn't mind that, and placed it over him. She decided to leave him alone now, he needed his rest.  
  
Continuing her walk through the palace, she saw many familiar faces, both Elvish as human, all were sleeping. Rita knew she should be sleeping now as well but didn't want to.  
  
For she knew her sleep would be restless, to say at least. She would dream again, of this she was sure. She had discovered a link between all her dreams.  
  
After Gandalf had fallen in Moria, she had dreams. After Boromir died, she had dreams. After all the emotions of the Path of the dead and Helm's Deep caught up with her, she had dreams.  
  
Needlessly to say, she was a little more than afraid she would dream and that wasn't something she could use right now. Because if she would wake up screaming (worst case scenario), or at least with a loud gasp, everybody would try to fuss over her again.  
  
There were people who needed the attention more than she did. Plus she was a second-in-command, the elves of Lothlorien relied on her. Haldir and her were supposed to be the strong ones, this was evident earlier that day.  
  
If she were to break down, what message would that send to the others? No, she would suck it up, bury the memories in the dark part of her mind. She was an expert at that.  
  
Now all she had to do was staying awake for two or three days, in order to bury the emotions deep enough to ban them from her dreams for a few weeks at least.  
  
Rita suddenly found a room where people were running around, preparing bandages and food. Rita walked up to the first one she saw and asked them what she could do to help.  
  
She was given a piece of cloth to cut bandages from and was accepted in the small circle immediately, they all had a common goal after all.  
  
*Good* Rita though *At least this will keep me busy*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elladan blinked when he felt the sunlight in his face, waking him up. Though he still felt a bit sore, he was no longer as cold and miserable as the day before. When he stretched he found the reason he wasn't cold.  
  
A smile spread over his face when he recognized the cloak of his love. She must have checked up on him sometime during the night.  
  
He looked around to search for her but couldn't find her. He walked around, looking around to see if he could find her.  
  
So focussed on finding her he bumped into his other half. Elrohir was not amused when his body was smacked against that of his brother's. The two sat down in a secluded part of the large hall, where none could disturb them.  
  
"And you call yourself an elf" he sneered "Surely you heard me approaching."  
  
"Sorry, I was not paying attention. I was searching for Rita." Elladan apologized.  
  
His twin's features softened at this. "You should be proud of her brother, when I healed some of the Lothlorien elves they told me all she accomplished in battle. She is a true warrior, that one. They all highly respect her."  
  
"I know and I am proud, yet. . . "  
  
"You still fear for her." finished Elrohir.  
  
Elladan nodded and held his head with his hands. "I know she can take care of herself, she has proven this time and again but deep in my heart I fear. . . I fear. . . "  
  
"You are afraid Ada's words will come true. Afraid she might die after all. Listen to me Elladan. Father is a wise elf and he is right in many things, yet I cannot believe he is objective about this. He fears he will loose us like he lost Arwen and before that his brother. He will say anything to keep us from making that choice."  
  
"You believe he made his words up?" asked a incredulous Elladan.  
  
Elrohir thought about this for a few minutes before he answered again. "No, I do not believe he would go so far. Yet the future is always changing, Grandmother told us this so many times. Father's vision was a temporary flash. Who knows what happened to it passing this time? Perhaps Rita has already defied her death as Ada saw it. Do not smother her, or she might start to pull away from you. "  
  
A total silence enveloped the two, signalling that they were both in deep thought. Then Elrohir tapped his brother on his arm.  
  
"There she is brother, there she's serving the food."  
  
Elladan looked over to where he was pointed and saw her indeed. She was balancing six bowls of food and yet still managing to smile and talk to all she served. When her hands were empty she would leave for a few minutes and return with her arms full again.  
  
He was both amazed as touched at the length she would go to in order to help others. He observed her as she did what she assigned herself to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rita was doing anything to keep busy. After she finished with the bandages she helped with the cooking and when that was finished she helped with serving.  
  
When she walked past Jerian, who had been wounded as well, she saw he was having trouble handling the spoon. Both of his arms had been injured, his left arm had been impaled with an arrow and his right had been cut by a blade, they were now both in a sling, hindering his movements.  
  
She took over the task and fed him. At first he protested, trying to keep his dignity, but Rita shot him a look Haldir would be proud of. It was an exact copy of his do-as-I-say look.  
  
Jerian noticed this and mumbled something along the lines like, 'you're spending to much time with the Captain'. Rita just smiled at him and after she fed him she talked with him for a few minutes, since the serving had been completed.  
  
In a combination of Woodlandish (I made that up) and Sindarin they spoke of those who had died and how greatly they would be missed. Well Jerian talked and Rita listened.  
  
This was going on all day. When she left Jerian she sat down next to other elves from her company and they would talk to her while she would listen, speaking consoling words on occasion.  
  
She was walking past a room of which the door was open when she heard Aragorn talking and also Gandalf and others.  
  
Curiously she peeked around and saw all the leaders of the army around a table. She listened in for a minute and understood what they were discussing. The threat of the remaining orcs and goblins. The men didn't even notice her.  
  
"We need to hunt the remaining evil creatures or they will roam the borders for many years to some. Once again they would terrorize the people and I will not have that. We must annihilate the threat and we need to do it now."  
  
Aragorn was very passionate about this, he was already acting like a king. All agreed but it was Haldir who pointed something very important out.  
  
"Yet how do you want to do this Lord Aragorn. The men are tired from battle and we cannot lead them. We, the leaders of our armies cannot place ourselves at risk at this time, especially not you Milord."  
  
"Then how can we accomplish this? The men that will volunteer, if they actually do volunteer, will need a leader, they cannot do this alone."  
  
Rita was deep in thought. Aragorn was right, she knew that without any doubt, yet Haldir had a point as well. Suddenly a thought popped up in her head and she couldn't stop herself from blurting it out.  
  
"What if I do it? I'll lead them to destroy the dangers left for Gondor."  
  
The men all whirled around to face her, all wearing shocked expressions.  
  
A/N: I know evil to stop here but I'm so tired and I'm just going to watch some tv now, I'll update tomorrow I promise!!!! 


	39. Action and reaction

Hey people, I am now officially rested and eager to write this chapter. I was so tired yesterday you can't imagine.  
  
Lady of Legolas: You are right, on all accounts. ;)  
  
Shinigami29: You wanna become a writer? That's cool, I hope you really make it as well. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
MaverickGirl: You're weird, how can you love cliffhangers. Officially I hate them so I try to avoid them as much as I can (ok I confess I love it to keep people in the dark, ugh now I understand why other authors write them as well)  
  
Aurumlupi: If you know I'm not gonna answer it why do you ask? Well I'll give you an answer: Yes. . . or no. Really I haven't decided yet. *evil laugh sounds through your boxes*  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: I agree, she's both brave AND stupid. And yep there is still a lot more to come.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: It was the puppy dof eye that did it you know. If not for them I would have been doing homework right now. THANK YOU!! Whatever had gotten into me, voluntarily doing homework. . . you are my savior!!!  
  
Dancingfae: Footmassage? Uhm, can I reserve you for next Saturday??? Nope Elladan won't be too happy but you'll see that later in this chapter. I read your fic, I like it so far. Keep up the work ok!!!  
  
Musicgrl: I try to update every day or at least every other day, so happy you like that.  
  
Meggers: Just read on to see their reaction. I hate work too, but then again it gives me money so I shouldn't complain.  
  
DISCLAIMER: My characters should be known to you by now, cause this is chapter 39 already.  
  
The men all whirled around to face her, all wearing shocked expressions.  
  
Rita would've laughed at this if the matter weren't so serious. She had actually shocked a room full of leaders.  
  
Éomer, it seemed, was the first to recover. "You cannot be serious Milady. That is a task far too dangerous for you, even though you are a warrior. We cannot allow this to happen we cannot. Another must lead."  
  
"So because I'm a woman I can't cut it, that's what you're saying." Rita's voice sounded oddly calm and this was what worried the others.  
  
Aragorn tried to diffuse the situation, he knew first hand how explosive Rita really could be. "What Éomer is trying to say is that we could never ask you to do this Rita, nor will I. I cannot place you in such danger, you are too dear to me. Besides. . . " a small smile crept on his face "Elladan will kill me if I let you."  
  
As soon as he said it he knew it had been the wrong thing to say. She froze to the spot and gave him the nastiest glare he had ever received.  
  
"Let me? There is no letting me Aragorn, I am very capable of making my own decisions. You of all people should know this. I do what I want or what I have to do. And this is something I feel like I have to do."  
  
Before Aragorn could reply Gandalf stepped in. "The girl is quite right, she has a strong will. Besides, I think it would be wise to consider this offer. Not only has she shown a remarkable ability on the battlefield, she has also shown could signs of leadership. She would be a logical choice, for we are not able to lead the company."  
  
Prince Imrahil spoke up at this time, he was a whole lot calmer than the other humans. "You are right about this Gandalf, I believe my men would follow her. She has been given the horn of Gondor, to the men this is a sign. A sign of Lord Boromir's trust in her."  
  
Rita allowed a smile on her face when he said this, she still missed Boromir very much. He would've supported her, she knew for sure he would have.  
  
"No" said Aragorn again "The path is too dangerous, I will not allow it."  
  
Rita was ready to yell, she suppressed the fury that started to creep up, but it was getting harder and harder. His next comment was what did it.  
  
"You are safe now Rita, there is no longer a reason for you to fight. You can live in peace now the biggest battle is over."  
  
She opened her mouth, took a deep breath and. . . then Haldir saved Aragorn for what was her wrath.  
  
"You cannot expect her to do that, she is no ordinary woman, do you expect her to sit around and knit and play pretty in a dress. No , she's a warrior, she belongs in battle. I agree with Prince Imrahil, and we all know that my men would follow her."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "So it is agreed that se is quite capable of this task and she will be able to rally volunteers. Just one question my dear, why do you want to take on this task?"  
  
She was silent at this, glancing at every member of the small council.  
  
Aragorn pursed his lips and he looked Rita in her eyes. He was shocked to see nothing, no emotion no feelings, nothing. He glanced at Haldir to see he had the same expression.  
  
The two were staring in each others eyes and it was quite discomforting for those around them. It was like a staring game and neither Haldir nor Rita would give up. Eventually Rita looked away.  
  
Haldir spoke to her, but it was in Woodlandish so none, with the exception of perhaps Gandalf, could understand a word that was being said.  
  
"Revenge is a dangerous thing Rita. I can see the anger that is burning in your eyes, you want revenge for the death of those who were killed."  
  
She answered him in the same tongue. "How would you know, as far as I can tell my shields are high and up, you can't see my emotions. Besides, I have to do this Haldir. I'll go crazy if I don't do something productive."  
  
"Yours walls are up, this is true. But you will never be able to hide from me my friend, we are to much alike for that. If you chose to you could read my emotions as well as I can yours."  
  
He sighed and spoke in common again. "You are strong Rita, perhaps too strong. Do not take on the weight of the world and rely on those who volunteer."  
  
"Yes Yoda" Rita quipped, a chuckle escaping her.  
  
Haldir looked at her with a confused expression. "What is a Yoda?"  
  
"I'll explain later, now is so not the time." She turned to the other men. "So it is a deal then, I will lead a group of volunteers to kick some orc- but."  
  
All agreed but Aragorn, who was still holding back his vote. When Rita gave him the puppy-dog eyes he knew he had lost. He sighed and gave her his vote as well.  
  
"You know you can really be a handful, however did you learn to be so stubborn is beyond me."  
  
Gandalf broke the chitchat. "We must inform the men and see who will volunteer. And you my dear, might find it a good thing to speak with Elladan and the remainder of the fellowship before we do. They will want an explanation."  
  
Oops, Rita hadn't thought about that so much. As the men left in order to speak with their men Rita left to find the fellowship and her love."  
  
Lucky for her that was easier than she had found possible, they were all sitting together in Pippin's room. The young hobbit was being smothered with attention and he looked unhappy about this. Although he did start to smile when Rita walked in.  
  
"Rita" he cried "Where have you been, Elladan and Legolas have been searching for you for a while until they finally gave up."  
  
She walked over to Pippin and kissed his forehead before she answered him. "I've been at the meeting Pip, and I guess they didn't search there now did they?"  
  
"Indeed we did not Rita" said Legolas "What were you doing there, as far as I can tell Haldir lived so you're not the leader of the Lothlorien elves."  
  
"It has something to do with something I have to tell you guys and promise you won't freak out."  
  
They gave her weird looks as she closed the door and sat down at the end of the bed, far away from them. But they agreed not to 'freak out' as she had called it.  
  
"Well. . . you see. . . I was walking past the room where the leaders of the army were conversing and I kind of heard some stuff. . . "  
  
"You mean you eavesdropped." Said Pippin, he was gloating a little.  
  
Rita smiled. "Well, yeah I guess I did. But they left the door open so someone was bound to hear tem. Anyway, I'm sidetracking. So I was hearing some stuff about how the remaining orcs have to be destroyed."  
  
Pippin interrupted again. "Why?"  
  
It was Gimli who answered him. "It's like this lad. If the orcs survive they will terrorize the borders in no time, and it will be war and death all over again."  
  
The hobbit nodded in understanding and Rita continued her story.  
  
"And they couldn't agree on how to do this and then I sort of. . . volunteered to lead the men who would volunteer."  
  
She closed her eyes, the word was out. She was waiting for the reaction and she didn't have to wait very long.  
  
"WHAT!!!" they all roared, and they started to speak all at once.  
  
"Whatever were you thinking"  
  
". . . are you trying to get yourself killed lass?"  
  
"Melamin you can't"  
  
"Don't go Rita"  
  
She held up her hands, quieting them down. "I already agreed to go. The leaders have given me their approval, though Aragorn was very hard to convince."  
  
Elladan looked at her with a pleading expression. "But why melamin, why would you place yourself in such danger, why did you do it?"  
  
His pleading nearly broke her heart and Rita's voice quaked when she answered him. "I feel like I have to Elladan. How long have I been traveling with the fellowship now, a few months. When I look at everything I have accomplished and the changes tat took place in both me and the others, I just know I have to do this."  
  
She took a breath before she continued again. "Gondor has to be protected, when Boromir died I promised something to myself. I vowed that I would never let any of my friends get hurt, no matter what that would cost me. I failed in this, friends died and there was nothing I could do to stop them. By doing this I can not only ensure the safety of the people who live near the borders, but I can also kick some orcish ass and pay them back for what they did."  
  
There was a silence for a few minutes as the men digested her words. Pippin was the first to recover. "Oh Rita, I wish I could stop you but I cannot change your mind. If there is one thing I learned during our talks is that you are very stubborn and if you say you will do this, there is nothing I can do to stop you."  
  
Rita hugged Pippin and whispered in his ear. "When did you get so wise little hobbit?"  
  
He pretended to be offended at this. "For your information I am 28 years old. I am older than you."  
  
"Well, I'm taller. So yeah, little hobbit you are to me." She winked at him and giggled when he shot her an indignant stare.  
  
Gimli was next to speak and he just told her she was more stubborn than a dwarf and that this comment was NOT a compliment. Legolas just shook his head but also knew he could not change this.  
  
It was Elladan who spoke the last. "I don't understand you Rita. You have survived so much already and now you could be safe, now we can be happy, you ride to what could turn out as your death."  
  
"I wouldn't be happy Elladan, not while I would know that people were dying because I didn't stop the orcs because I was too busy being happy."  
  
Elladan gave up, she had a stubborn streak in her that even he could not change or get past. He pulled her on his lap and the five sat around and talked for hours on end.  
  
At some point Aragorn came in. "It has been arranged Rita, tomorrow you will ride out at first light. Many have volunteered to help you. 156 men from Gondor, 41 riders of Rohan, 24 elves from Mirkwood and the same number of elves from Rivendell. The Lothlorien elves have offered their services as well, a total of 83 will join you."  
  
Rita quickly did the math and was amazed when she came to 328 people who would join her on this matter. She nodded at Aragorn and got up, stretching to get rid of the cramp se had in her leg.  
  
"I guess I better meet the guys who will come. Oh wait, you said Rohirrim would come, jeesh so not in the mood for chauvinistic comments right now."  
  
"They know you're the one to lead them Rita and they respected this. They have given their word to listen to you. Apparently a few of your friends amongst the elves made sure they realized you were a good warrior and that they should treat you with respect. I have actually seen a few bruises on some of them." Said Aragorn and he had a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Pippin yawned and was left alone by the others. They now made their way to the hall where they met Glorfindel, who said he wanted her to use Asfaloth on this mission.  
  
This offer made Rita stammer. "But I. . . I could never. . . Glorfindel that's. . . you can't do this, he's your horse. . . and and . . . what if Asfaloth got injured?"  
  
"That is a danger yes, yet you will need a horse and Asfaloth is known to you and he is smart and strong enough to help you in time of need."  
  
"I don't know what to say Glorfindel. Thank you I guess."  
  
The elf smiled at her and patted her shoulder before he walked to wherever he was going. Rita was still in shock as she met the men that would travel with her.  
  
The rest of that day was spent talking to men from Gondor, Rohan, Mirkwood, Rivendell and Lothlorien. Men from all directions of Middle Earth. Men who had united to fight a common enemy.  
  
That night Rita didn't sleep, she was busy preparing herself for what was to come. She went back to the balcony where she and Haldir had used during their breakdown and stared into the sky.  
  
She didn't look up when she felt, rather than heard, someone stand beside her. She figured it was an elf since she didn't hear him approach.  
  
"You know I love you, do you not Rita?"  
  
Rita smiled and leaned into the embrace when Elladan slipped his hands around her waist. "You know I love you back right?"  
  
"I know I cannot persuade you to stay, yet will you come back to me, please. I need you in my life Rita, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"You'd live on until you pass to Valinor."  
  
He shook his head but said nothing. They stood there until the first signs of morning appeared. Then Elladan helped Rita with her gear and walked with her where the men were waiting already.  
  
Walking up to Asfaloth, who was wearing a saddle and bridle, she patted the horse before she mounted. She looked at the people that surrounded her, most were riding a horse and the elves doubled like they had done after Helm's Deep.  
  
Some were marching but those who were could march fast and had great stamina, they were elves after all.  
  
A crowd had formed to see them off. Rita recognized Pippin, Gimli and Legolas in one window and waved at them, a wave they returned.  
  
Rita searched the faces for Aragorn and when he met her gaze she could see the doubt in them. She winked at him and mouthed she'd be ok.  
  
Haldir appeared out of nowhere next to Rumil who was on top of a horse. Rumil had appointed himself Rita's right hand man and was going to help her every step of the way. He sat behind Eminor, the man Rita had met in Minas Tirith. Haldir gave her a nod before he left to stand next to Aragorn.  
  
The man also told her he would help her as much as he could. Then the moment of truth had come, they rode out to what could be their death. Ironically they did it out of their own will, to protect the innocent.  
  
And that was all that mattered.  
  
A/N: Ugh can you believe I spent 5 hours typing here! With pauses because I was stuck, I really don't know how I am going to continue this I'm completely blank. HELP ME!!!!!!! 


	40. Return

Hey people, I had a dream last night that gave me at least some inspiration. That and the song 'Not gonna get us' by TATU, don't know why but it inspired me a little. Anyway, I probably won't be able to update for a few days, I have an oral exam coming up, I will have to speak in front of the class for 10 minutes while giving arguments why Holland shouldn't attack Iraq. And have I mentioned that I am really bad at doing this. Last time we had to talk for 8 minutes, minimal, and I was so nervous that I spit out my lines (which at home took 12 minutes) in 6. So I really have to practice, forgive me???  
  
Dancingfae: Your a license massage therapist??? Wow that is so cool, though a lot of friends ask you for massages probably, am I right? Well thanks for your kind words, you actually made me blush so. . . I hope you'll like this chapter as well.  
  
LanierShazar: I hope this chapter will be to your liking, and thanks for the no pressure thing ;)  
  
Aislin: Kill Rita, hmmm now there's an idea. No I'm not going to kill Rita (yet) I have way to many thoughts going through my head about what to do next.  
  
Corinna: Happy you took my advice, now isn't Darma Druid a way better author than I am??? Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
  
Blahblah: You liked them both?? Yay now I'm happy  
  
Aurumlupi: Oh no Elladan didn't go with her, hmmm you're right I wasn't very clear about that, sorry.  
  
Lady of Legolas: Marry them??? Now??? Nah, I won't be marrying them off right now, we still need a whole lot more to happen. As for killing Rita, I already told Aislin that I wouldn't kill her (yet) so hang in there.  
  
The Little Mermaid: Thank you so much for your long review, I love long reviews. I'm not sure how I will deal with how Rita ended in ME but I'll figure something out, thanks for pointing that out though it almost slipped my mind. As for your other ideas, I'll think about it I may use it or not. Hope you'll like this chapter as well though since it was the breaking of my block. Gotta love dreams.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nah, I don't wanna do that  
  
The air in the castle of Ithilien had been tense for a while now, ever since the small company had left to hunt the orcs. It was the second day after their departure.  
  
The men did the math. It took hours to reach Mordor so the had to camp for at least one night. Then they would attack in the early morning or afternoon. So they would either return this night or next morning if the calculations were correct.  
  
Watchers had been post to scan the horizon, elvish watchers of course, since they were the ones with the great vision.  
  
Suddenly a cry was heard. "Riders, riders, the company has returned. They will reach the castle in an hour or so. Shall we ride to them to aid them?"  
  
This alerted every man in the castle and Aragorn ran towards the watcher immediately. He thought for a while before he answered. "No, they will arrive soon enough. Prepare for treating the wounded and have some food prepared."  
  
Men scurried away to do these things and others just sat around, waiting for the company to return. The next hour was the longest in their lives, as they were eager to see what happened to their friends under the command of the Lady of Gondor.  
  
That was what she was being called by the men from Gondor, Lady of Gondor. They had accepted her for she carried the favor of Lord Boromir who had appointed her his sister. Therefor they would always aid her if she requested this of them.  
  
The elves were worried about their friends as well and in a corner there was Elladan, pacing back and forth. His brother tried to calm him but it was of no use.  
  
Finally the waiting ended and what they saw awed all. In the front there was Rita on the beautiful steed Asfaloth. She was holding a wounded elf and another was sitting behind her. When they inspected the riders closely it could be seen that all horses carried two or three riders.  
  
As soon as the riders halted the healers ran to take the wounded. It was chaos actually. Elladan wanted to go to Rita and hold her for hours but knew he had a duty to do. He searched for her eyes and when she met his gaze he could see she understood what had to be done. She nodded at him and turned to the healer that was taking the elf in her arms away from her.  
  
At that moment she tried to get off the horse, the word being tried. Every time she moved she would stop and take a deep breath.  
  
Now the first few times this was overlooked since there were so many things happening. But when she attempted to dismount again and actually groaned before sitting back again, she had full attention.  
  
Asfaloth seemed to understand his rider's pain and then he did something that was very unusual for other horses to do. He started to kneel until he lay on the floor, and now Rita was able to get off him.  
  
Rita smiled at the horse and patted its neck before concerned soldiers swarmed her. Rumil was the first to reach her and started to pull her towards a healing chamber but Rita stopped him.  
  
"No Rumil, there are men with more serious injuries than me, let them be treated first. Now let me go, I have to check up on wounded."  
  
Rumil looked like he was going to argue but was met by a stare from Rita. He recognized the do-as-I-say look when he saw it, he had received it so many times already. Really she should spend less time with Haldir, or so Rumil thought. Then Rita disappeared in the crowd and he lost track of her.  
  
She was seen hovering over the wounded and comforting the ones who weren't. she was once again in the role of the leader.  
  
When things started to calm down a bit, the most seriously wounded had been treated, Rumil found Rita again. Only this time he had brought backup.  
  
With both Haldir and Aragorn on his side he cornered Rita. "Now you have to be treated Rita, follow us to a healing room now."  
  
Seeing the serious expressions on their faces Rita relented and walked with them, now and then grimacing. When they finally reached the room Rumil and Haldir left Aragorn and Rita on their own, knowing they wouldn't be able to help.  
  
When Aragorn took a good look at her he was shocked and finally understood why she was in pain. There were dents in her armor, big dents that could only have been made by an arrow being shot at her.  
  
She had three dents in her armor, one on her left shoulder and two in the area of her midriff. Carefully he started to take the armor off, placing the pieces on the side.  
  
After it had been removed from her body Aragorn was met with a dilemma. In order for him to treat her, he had to take her shirt off, but that wouldn't be proper.  
  
It was as if Rita could read his thoughts since she took off her shirt herself, with a grimace though, and he was amazed at the piece of clothing she wore under it.  
  
Rita had enough sense to wear her bra and tank-top and Aragorn was looking at her wounds with a frown. The bruises had already turned an ugly shade of blue and looked as if they were hurting a lot.  
  
Aragorn could do nothing else but apply some salve and wrap bandages tight around her ribs and left shoulder.  
  
When he finished he helped her pull the shirt over her head again. During the entire process not a word had been spoken. After the long silence Aragorn was the one that broke it.  
  
"You were very lucky Rita, if not for your armor you would have been dead." He then hugged her, though with caution in order not to hurt her more. "I was very worried little one, now you should rest. I'll tell Elladan you'll be fine so rest, you look tired."  
  
"I am tired, but I really should make sure that. . . "  
  
Aragorn interrupted her. "No Rita you only should make sure you sleep and heal, you have done your task. You deserve to take it easy for a while."  
  
He folded the blankets back and Rita climbed in the bed. As soon as she lay down and Aragorn had covered her with a blanket her eyes started to droop. The king kissed her head and quietly walked out the room.  
  
When he looked back he saw she was asleep already and he smiled.  
  
Looking around he found Haldir and Rumil sitting with Legolas, Gimli and Elladan who had finished his task. As soon as he joined them Rumil started to explain what had happened.  
  
Legolas would translate for Gimli since the dwarf didn't understand the Sindarin that was being spoken.  
  
"We rode and marched until nightfall and camped in the open. Rita had placed elves as guards and she spent the night talking with Eminor and me about what to do. As soon as the first rays of sunlight appeared Rita had everyone up and ready. We marched until we met a band of orcs."  
  
He closed his eyes for a minute. "We attacked and the battle was swift. The orcs fought back with intensity but we were in the advantage. It only took 4 hours and 37 lives to destroy them, though there are still more in hiding."  
  
"In battle, you should have seen it, Rita was shining. Not only did she seem to see everything that was going on, but also she reacted accurately at what she saw. Plus she fought with the orcs on top of Asfaloth. Now that is a horse, he is a warrior on his own. Knowing how to move and react before its rider gave him the commands. Lord Glorfindel is lucky to have such a steed."  
  
Rumil paused for a second and took a swig from his water skin. "And then disaster struck. We had missed a small band of archers, no more than ten, and they were able to fire at us. They were able to kill and wound many and then Rita was shot."  
  
When he thought back Rumil actually paled again. "She fell off Asfaloth, for the arrows struck her with such force. I thought that was it, that she was dead. Imagine my surprise when she stood up again, though she was having trouble doing so. Once up she battled again until the last orcs were destroyed. After that we quickly buried the dead and collected the wounded."  
  
"We decided it would be best if we doubled or even tripled per horse, we needed to get back here as soon as possible. Asfaloth had to kneel like he did earlier to let Rita and the other wounded elf mount. I told another elf to ride behind her, to keep her up. We rode as fast as we could and now we are here."  
  
The men had paled but were recovering again. Aragorn was the first to break the silence that hung between them.  
  
"I believe you will all be happy to hear that Rita is, apart from a few bruises, alright. All she needs is a good night of sleep and she'll be as good as new. Though her ribs may hurt for a few days."  
  
Gimli shook his head. "The lass really shouldn't put herself in danger, she is the most stubborn creature alive I tell you. And I still don't understand why she went, all that yapping about it being the right thing to do."  
  
"She needed revenge, closure you might say." Haldir said this and it attracted the attention of the others immediately.  
  
"Closure?" asked Elladan. "Closure for what?"  
  
Haldir sighed. "Somehow she feels responsible for the death of some of the elves. Also she feels guilty for not being able to aid Boromir. She tries to save everyone around her and she was failing, in her eyes that is. When she rode out it was her way of letting go of the anger, taking it out on the enemy."  
  
"She told you all this?" asked Legolas.  
  
"No, not in words. Yet it was in her eyes."  
  
Aragorn shook his head at this. "Her eyes were empty when she spoke to us, though I recall you two staring at each other for a long time. What was that all about?"  
  
"I was trying to find out why she was going and I found the reason, she wanted revenge. I warned her of the dangers of battling for revenge and she believed she could handle it. And she did just that. Though I must say she is too stubborn for her own good, I wonder how you put up with it Elladan, for I am sure I would not be able to."  
  
Legolas suddenly chuckled and shook his head, causing all to turn to him for an explanation. "I'm sorry about that." he said "I was merely remembering a conversation between myself, Aragorn and Boromir in Lothlorien."  
  
"Which conversation was that, Legolas. For you might recall we had many of those." Pointed Aragorn out.  
  
"The conversation after Rita jumped in the river."  
  
A look of recognizing went over Aragorn's face and he too began to chuckle. This caused Gimli to be very annoyed.  
  
"Will you tell us what is so funny!"  
  
Aragorn explained quickly about how they had thought that Haldir had become interested in Rita and that they mentioned Elladan on purpose.  
  
At this Haldir shook his head as he chuckled along with the others. "I was merely intrigued, it is not every day that you meet someone who is almost exactly like you. The look in her eyes, it was almost like looking in a mirror. Lately more than ever."  
  
"Indeed" said Rumil "Some of the men have complained already, saying your behavior has rubbed off on her."  
  
The men talked for a few more minutes until they each went their own way again. Elladan slipped into Rita's room and studied his love while she was sleeping.  
  
Careful not to hurt her he climbed next to her in the bed, though he stayed on top of the covers. He brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her softly on the lips before he rested his head next to hers on the pillow.  
  
When Aragorn checked up on Rita an hour later he found Elladan asleep next to her, both had their head against the other.  
  
A/N: I know, I know short and I'm sorry. Maybe I'll have some more ideas during my little break. Don't worry though. I will update Thursday or Friday again I promise. Just have to take care of some school stuff. 


	41. Consolation

Hey everybody, guess what. . . I did ok on my oral exam thingy. I even spoke within the time limit (usually I'm always under it) so now I'm a happy camper. Plus it's weekend!!!!!!  
  
Lel Vagor/Meggers: I love it that you reviewed twice, it makes me feel all special. I know last chapter was different but I thought that it would take ages when I would follow Rita in battle and back. I'm happy you liked my flashback though.  
  
Blahblah: I hate school too!!!!! It limits me from typing out my ideas. Grrrrr stupid math teacher for assigning so much work.  
  
Passion Lover: I'm so happy you liked my chapters. Lucky me I don't have to share my pc or else there would be less updating. I'll do some explaining about why Rita went into battle, so hang on for the ride.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: Thanks for the luck, it really helped. Anyway your friend D- Chan tells me you have been promoting my fic and I really have to thank you for that. I always love new readers but never expected my fic to be discussed at school or something. Thank you!!!!!!  
  
D-Chan: See, I didn't forget you this time. I'm happy everything went ok with that exchange student. Anyway let me know what you think about this chapter.  
  
Kate: I love shopping, though I didn't understand half you were saying. What, or better question, who is Good Charlotte??? Never heard of her before. And what's shibby???  
  
Horsegrl: Not all the chapters are long but I try to type long chapters whenever I can.  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: Thanks for the luck, and I'm happy you liked the chapter.  
  
Blackstardust: I don't think Rita will ever tell anyone about her entire past. She tells bits and pieces but the majority of her past she keeps hidden, with reason. Elladan almost exploded when he heard about a few things, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. The way I see it Rita wants to spare those around her.  
  
Dancingfae: Yep just like Rita, she really should take better care of herself, but hey just read this chapter and find out some stuff. You haven't read RotK yet??? Do it, it's the best part!!!  
  
LanierShazar: Yeah I'm happy as well that my writer's block is over, that was just a pain. And I know the school stuff is important, I have another round of finals in two weeks *shudders*.  
  
Musicgrl: I had a flash during math so I am getting more and more ideas.  
  
Elvish princess: You liked the flashbacks??? Now I'm happy because I thought people would hate that part.  
  
Aislin: So happy you liked the chapter and don't worry, there will be no killing Rita as of yet. Depends on my ideas.  
  
Lady of Legolas: I'm typing I'm typing, it's hard to keep up with my brain. It thinks much faster than I can type.  
  
Shinigami29: I updated, hope you like. Oh I mailed you again so forgive me for not doing that for a few days.  
  
MaverickGirl: You really loved them??? Now I'm all mushy and happy.  
  
Zayn: Hope you catch up soon and see me thanking you, thanks for the nice comments!  
  
Aurumlupi: You liked the ending, I was going to end it differently but since I was in a jam I just cut it off. Hope you'll like this chapter, it's a sad one again.  
  
Kagome Ayla: Wow, I am so happy that you liked it. Thank your friend for me for pointing my fic out to you, I always love it when I have new readers and they let me know that they actually like my ramblings.  
  
The Story Weaver: Here it is, the new chapter. Hope you didn't have to wait too long.  
  
Sailorverystupid: Where did that thought come from, I hadn't thought of it yet. Just pretend hair growing is not happening ok.  
  
Anime Elvengirl: Addictive, really? Wow here's your shot of fanfic, hope you like.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, you have come this far so you should recognize my characters by now.  
  
Rita woke up when she heard a scream. To her surprise she could see the form of someone who had been lying next to her and she supposed it was Elladan.  
  
When she heard the screaming again she jumped from the bed, ignoring her protesting ribs, and ran as quickly as she could to the source of the sound.  
  
In a healing room lay a soldier from Gondor, one of the men who had been injured during the attack she had lead. He was screaming in agony and Rita remembered he had been struck by an arrow.  
  
Elladan and Aragorn were standing over him, trying to ease his pain, but Rita could see in their eyes that this man was not going to live on.  
  
Suddenly the man's eyes turned on her and he began to call out for a woman called Leia. Not knowing what to do she neared and the man started to talk to her, lucky for her he spoke in Common.  
  
"Leia, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be safe in the city." The soldier's voice sounded weak and raspy.  
  
Rita knew immediately that the man was having hallucinations and thought her to be someone else. At that moment she decided to ease the man's sufferings and took his hand and started to speak with him.  
  
"I just knew you were in danger love, I could not abandon you."  
  
She pushed his hair out of his face and was shocked at how warm his head was, he had a burning fever.  
  
"But. . . you shouldn't. . . " A coughing fit interrupted his words.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore now. I'm here now."  
  
When the coughing subsided the man started to talk again. "I think I'm going to die Leia, it hurts so much. I am only sorry I have to break the promise to you. I know you wanted me to come back safely."  
  
"Of course I wanted you to come back but what you did in battle was very brave, and I can't be mad at you for protecting our people's interest. I am very proud of you."  
  
The man's eyes started to close. "I'm so tired Leia, I think I have to sleep for a while."  
  
"Yes, sleep now. Everything will be better after you wake up I promise you." Rita held the man's hand until his eyes closed and he stopped breathing.  
  
After the man had died Rita folded his hands on his chest and turned to leave the room only to find Elladan and Aragorn staring at her.  
  
"That was very kind of you to do that Rita." Said Aragorn.  
  
Rita almost glared at him, but quickly locked the emotion away. "I led him into the battle that got him killed, it was the least I could do. Now if you two can excuse me, I have to do some stuff."  
  
She started to walk away from the room in a brisk pace, her emotions carefully hidden behind her walls. To everyone else she was a pillar of strength as she moved past the wounded and spoke with each of them for a few minutes. To everyone. . . but Haldir.  
  
He had studied her from the minute she almost stormed into the room and saw the pain and anger she was hiding.  
  
As soon as she moved to the balcony, the same one they had cried on together, he slipped onto it as well, unnoticed by anyone.  
  
When he saw her she was clutching her hands in fists, struggling an inner battle. She didn't hear him approach so she jumped when he started to speak.  
  
"What happened to upset you so?"  
  
She spun around on her heels and stared in his eyes before answering. Haldir was caught in her gaze, her eyes seemed to radiate pain, anger and also confusion. In fact it was very like the look she had when Tiruvor died. Then she turned away from him again.  
  
The moment Rita heard Haldir's voice she knew she couldn't hide from him, not like she and for Elladan and Aragorn.  
  
"A man died today" she said her tone was calm and emotionless. Rita still didn't look at Haldir however. "He thought I was someone else and called out for me. I held his hand and stayed with him until he died."  
  
Haldir didn't say a word for which Rita was extremely grateful. He just put his hand on her shoulder and stood beside her until Rita looked up at him.  
  
"When do you think I'll be able to ride out again?" Rita asked. "Tomorrow or in another day or two I hope, those orcs are still a threat. They'll scatter so we'll have to strike fast and hard."  
  
The elf looked at her in disbelief. Somehow he managed to find his voice again. "What do you mean when can you ride out again? You just got back and were injured, you need time to heal."  
  
"I'll heal on the way, right now we need to get those orcs."  
  
Haldir shook his head. "Men will be sent to kill every last orc but you won't be accompanying them. You will remain here and heal."  
  
"Remain? No way I'm gonna stay here while others put themselves in danger. You can't order me around Haldir, I am my own person."  
  
Haldir glared at her before he spoke again. "So you are your own person?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And you feel completely responsible for yourself?"  
  
"Yes" gritted Rita, she was getting annoyed.  
  
"So you think it is responsible to go into another battle while you are wounded."  
  
Now Rita was silent, she pushed her head up in a stubborn way and didn't answer. At this Haldir nodded and spoke softer now, more gentle.  
  
"You know yourself that this is foolish, yet you want to go. Why Rita, why do you want to go to battle again? Does it have something to do with the soldier you told me about?"  
  
"It's just something I feel I have to do." Rita was being very stubborn, but in the back of her head she knew Haldir could be more stubborn than she could. After all, he could wait an eternity.  
  
He made this known as well. "Don't try those tricks on me Rita, I mastered them long before you were born. Now answer me and I want an honest answer, not a fabricated one like you gave Elladan and the members of the fellowship."  
  
Rita knew he was being serious and fought to get the words out. "It's just. . . I mean. . . It really is something I have to do Haldir. You don't understand, for so long I have been hiding from my feelings, locking them away as far as I could."  
  
She turned away from his intense gaze and looked at the sky again. "For thirteen years I have been strong and I sacrificed everything to keep my sister safe. I am used to pain and a burden, it feels natural to take the burden from as much people as I can."  
  
"Do you not understand that the burden is not only yours to bear, there are more who are willing to share the burden with you." Haldir was calm as always and Rita felt her high-strung nerves calm as she searched for an answer.  
  
"I know, I do but still. . . I'm confused Haldir. For so long I locked things away, and it always succeeded. But now I'm here in Middle Earth. . . I can feel them slipping away Haldir. My walls are crumbling and I find that it is harder and harder to keep the feelings inside."  
  
She started to pace back and forth and Haldir only observed as he listened to her. "I used to take it all in, the emotions I mean. I would take the pain and the anger and the sorrow and I would stuff them in the dark spot of my mind. Reminding myself my time would come and that everything would turn out ok."  
  
"But now. . . " she continued "now my walls are nearly gone I aren't able to push the feelings away. I have to deal with it, be it in a conversation or in a nightmare. But that would mean I would have to bother others with my petty struggles. The only way to sort it out for myself is keeping myself busy. Especially battle helps. While slaying orcs I can let go of the anger and I feel useful. Ugh, am I making any sense here?"  
  
"Yes Rita." Was all Haldir said because he knew there were still some things she needed to say.  
  
"The members of the fellowship, Elladan, they all think they understand me but they don't. Sure, I told them about my past but not all, not even close to telling everything."  
  
For a moment she hesitated, could she trust this elf with one of her most guarded memories. *Of course you can trust him you fool* her mind screamed *This is HALDIR, he is so much like you he would understand everything you would tell him* She slid down the wall and sat on the floor before she started to speak again. She noted he had followed her example and sat on the ground as well, still looking at her.  
  
"I gave them the short and edited version of my past and that upset them already. I never told you did I?"  
  
Haldir shook his head and motioned for her to continue.  
  
"Well here's the short version. My dad is a drunk who can't keep his hands to himself and my mother left us a few weeks after my little sister was born. I protected her from him even if it meant getting hurt. Beatings were normal and I toughened up."  
  
"That's pretty much what I told the fellowship and Elladan. They don't know about the fear of not making it to my room in time to escape dad's wrath. They don't understand why I push them away when I'm in pain or when I'm just confused. I've always been alone Haldir, always. I'm not used to consider other people when I make decisions, besides my sister of course."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but you speak about your sister as if. . . "  
  
Rita finished his train of thought for him. "As if she's dead. Yeah she is Haldir. She died a few weeks before I mysteriously ended up in Middle Earth. That's another thing why I want to go into battle. I have no idea why I'm here, I mean it has to be an accident I'm here right cause if they wanted somebody special they would have gotten a warrior right?"  
  
She looked at Haldir with questioning eyes and Haldir thought for a moment before answering. "I do not know whether you are here by accident or not. All I know is that you ARE a warrior, a good one at that. Besides, you have compassion and respect for those who deserve it. From my point of view, you were a perfect choice if you were actually chosen and your landing here wasn't an accident like you believe it was."  
  
That was the most Rita had ever heard Haldir say in one breath and she was touched by his words. She gave him a small smile. "So you now understand why I have to go?"  
  
"NO, all you told me does not give enough reason for you to go. Have you thought about what leaving for battle again will do for those who care about you?"  
  
Rita was lost in thought once again as she remembered the looks she was given the first time she rode out to battle. Confusion and sadness, but most of all fear. Fear she wouldn't come back.  
  
Haldir smiled as he saw the emotions go over her face (Now remember he knows exactly what to look for, it's not like Rita is an open book), he knew he had made her think about this.  
  
"I can see you are now starting to understand what I'm talking about. When you weigh the reasons for going against the reasons for not going, do you see the reasons for not going are far heavier and outweigh the reasons for going?"  
  
She let a huge sigh out and nodded dejectedly. "I see Haldir, but that doesn't mean it's easy. Fighting was such an outlet for me, I'm just not used to opening up to others. Though I've been doing more of that in the past few months than I have the past years."  
  
"If it is ever needed, I'll lend you my ear."  
  
Rita chucked at this. "The same goes for you, you know. I can see you have issues, I'm not that blind. I can see past your walls as well as you can see past mine."  
  
"Lets save my problems for another time." Haldir joked. "I think we had our fair share of those today."  
  
Rita grinned. "Your right, ugh I hate it how you are right all the time."  
  
Haldir helped Rita up and the two walked back to where the others were, this time Rita had a sincere smile and was no longer troubled by her thoughts.  
  
A/N: I am soooo sorry for stopping it here but once again my muse has left me. I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow, I'm going to spend the day with a friend. We're going to check out a university and after that we're going to shop. Oooh, guess what I just did. . . I just ordered books from bol.com. I ordered the English version of the Lord of the Rings, the Hobbit, the Silmarillion and the Unfinished Tales. It cost me less than I had thought but I am going to see if my aunt will sponsor me. Anyway, this is a long author note. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. 


	42. Adjusting

Well I'm back! I don't know what you guys did but my muse was so scared she (yep it's a she) returned to me. *lol*  
  
A/N: Ok so this is no normal A/N but just read ok. Have you guys read Aislin's fic Fallen??? NO. . . DO IT NOW!!! It's a fic about Elladan and a girl and. . . well just read it. It is a little mary suish but if you can look past that you'll enjoy I promise. Poor Aislin, 6 chapters and only I reviewed. Please read it, it would make me very happy!  
  
Lucy: Here it is, per your request, the next chapter.  
  
Musicgrl: Happy birthday!! Or was that yesterday?? Ah, anyway this chapter is now dedicated to you as a present, do you like??  
  
LanierShazar: I know, I can't see Rita opening up to anyone but Haldir either. Hope you'll like this chapter as well.  
  
MaverickGirl: Yeah, no more battle for Rita. . . I think. Depends on what my muse tells me but I see no serious battles in the near future.  
  
D-Chan: Ended it at an evil spot?? It was not evil to stop there was it, I mean it wasn't a cliffhanger. . . or was it??? Anyway, good luck with the exchange student and the comic, is it good???  
  
Aislin: Patience my dear, Haldir will find a love interest but not right now. He is way too busy playing Captain and everything. And keep on working on your fic, I still cannot believe I am the only one who reviewed your fic cause it's great. As you see I promoted your fic, I like it so I hope you'll get more reviews so you find your muse again.  
  
Lady of Legolas: You scared my muse so bad she flew right back to me, thanks!  
  
MG: Yep, lots of books for me. I'm a bookworm I have to admit. I just love to read, and I wanted those books for almost a year now so it was a very early present to me. Oh, and Rita doesn't miss her home, she has nothing left there remember. And on how she got in Middle Earth. Well, as soon as I find out you guys will find out, I haven't found a solution for that yet.  
  
Dancingfae: Hmmm, you gave me an idea, maybe I'll have Rita find Leia, not sure about that though. And aaah you just gave me another idea (THANK YOU) but I'm not gonna tell what that is, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: Thanks for the encouraging words and I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: I can't wait to see where I'm going with this fic either, I just write what comes to mind so I'll never know what's going to happen.  
  
Sailorverystupid: I'm going, I'm going. I'll never give up on you guys, I like the fic way to much and the writing is fun to do.  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: Yeah I'm just a lean mean typing machine *lol* You know I'm crazy right, just so you know. Anyway happy to see you're back, I missed your reviews. ;)  
  
Passion Lover: Yep, counterpart Haldir to the rescue. . . ;) Well my muse came back so enjoy the chapter.  
  
Kate: Ooooh, so it's a band, ok thanks for explaining. And I never watched Dude where's my car, it's not my kind of movie so I didn't recognize the word shibby.  
  
Aurumlupi: I live to keep you in suspense *laughs evil laugh* Don't worry, I decided not to kill Rita, she's grown on me.  
  
Elvish princess: Oh, wow, I am sorry about that girl. How old was she?? I hate it when people die, especially younger people, it makes me feel all sad and depressed. I mean, life can be over in a second if you think about it.  
  
Guardian Storm Demon: You really think I got the entire thing right?? I hope you don't speak from experience since it is nothing that I would wish on anyone, not even my worst enemy. Well, just read the chapter and I hope you'll like.  
  
Blahblah: Thanks for the compliments you made me all giggly and happy. Congrats on your test, I was soooo bad in Science. Good luck on your tests!!!!!  
  
Corinna: Why are you excusing yourself for writing a long review? I love long reviews!!! Anyway, I can see your point on the entire girl dropping in ME thing so I'm doubly happy that you liek my fic.  
  
Shinigami29: I know you know who I am, besides my reviews aren't all that long all the time either so don't bother with it. Anyway wrote you an email.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Lalalala, don't want to lalalala, don't care about it any longer lalalala  
  
It had been a week since Rita and Haldir talked and though it was not noticed by anyone but Haldir, Rita began to loosen up.  
  
During the day she would sit and talk with her friends and the soldiers. She also spent time with Elladan of course and it had been accepted by all that the two slept in the same room. It was known that nothing 'special' happened during the night anyway, the two would just cuddle up and sleep.  
  
But before Rita would go to sleep she would slip out on the balcony and stare at the sky until Haldir joined her. It was becoming a regular thing.  
  
While on the balcony Rita would tell Haldir about some stuff about her past, mostly about things she never told a soul, like the adventure with the fire (A/N: remember chapter 36)  
  
He would listen to everything she said, no commenting on anything and that made Rita feel better than if he had reacted all angry and offended.  
  
This was the reason she wouldn't tell anyone else about her past. The guys were already so angry about the things that had happened to her, she didn't want to increase this.  
  
In return for listening Rita would listen to Haldir as well as he would tell her about the troubles he had while raising his brothers. And some of those stories were really funny.  
  
All in all, the two grew closer than they were, which didn't remain unnoticed by anyone. They seemed to be able to communicate with just a look and were even able to finish each other's sentences. Elladan noticed as well.  
  
When he asked her about it Rita just smiled and said that he had nothing to worry about. Her direct words were these.  
  
"You're not jealous, are you? You have nothing to worry about. You're the one I love and Haldir is my friend, my best friend. We talk and joke and we're close, but you will always hold my heart in your hands. I love you Elladan. . . besides, I don't fall for blondes, brunets are more my style."  
  
Elladan couldn't help but chuckle and kiss her senseless for a few minutes until they went to sleep.  
  
Then the thing happened what all had been hoping for. Frodo and Sam finally woke after keeping everyone in suspense by staying in a coma.  
  
Rita had visited the two hobbits at least once a day and had to force Aragorn to get something to eat sometimes, he was at the brave hobbit's side almost all the time.  
  
It was Gandalf himself who had delivered the news and after a few hours a huge ceremony was being held in the honor of the two.  
  
Rita smiled as they walked in and began to blush at all the praise being sent to them. Yet Rita could see how much weight they both lost and recognized the haunting look in Frodo's eyes. She vowed to have a long conversation with him.  
  
After Frodo and Sam found out Aragorn was king, a minstrel began to sing the tale about Frodo and his quest and everyone cried and laughed.  
  
She felt nothing but pride as she looked around her, watching the men around her. they did it, they all did it. Elves, men, a dwarf, two hobbits and the especially efforts of two very strong hobbits, defeated Sauron. After the singing there was eating and that went by in a blur.  
  
Suddenly it was all over and Rita gave Elladan a small kiss before she started to walk in the direction of Frodo and Sam.  
  
The two were chatting with Merry (A/N: Ok usually I hate interrupting my fic but this bothers me. In LotR Merry seemes to show up in Ithilien while he should be in the House of Healing, ideas anyone??) and Pippin and Rita listened in before making herself known. "Would it be too much to ask a hug from the two heroes, or. . . "  
  
She was interrupted by two pair of arms engulfing her and she took a few steps back in order not to fall over with the force the two threw themselves at her.  
  
"Rita" Frodo exclaimed "We didn't see you, how are you, are you doing well, oh it's wonderful to see you, I really missed you as did Sam I believe."  
  
Sam agreed. "Indeed I did Mr. Frodo, I truly did Lady Rita. I never knew how much the fellowship meant to me until we had to part from it."  
  
A chuckle was heard behind them and as the three turned around they saw Legolas and Gimli standing there beside the two other hobbits.  
  
"I cannot believe you still call her Lady Rita Sam" said Merry.  
  
Pippin teased him as well. "And you still call Frodo Mr. Surely you call him by his name now."  
  
"Hey leave Sam alone, if he wants to he can call me Lady Rita but he's the only one who can do that you hear me!" Rita pointed her finger at Pippin who was about to open his mouth to say something. "No I want to hear about your journey from you and not some minstrel."  
  
All agreed and they spent the rest of the day talking and changing stories. Frodo and Sam were amazed at the stories about the Ents and especially the adventures of Rita and her battles.  
  
Then Gimli pointed out that three of the four hobbits should be resting since they were injured so the company broke up and spread out. Rita slipped on her balcony again and saw Haldir already sitting there.  
  
"Hey Yoda" she said "How are you this fine day?" Rita called Haldir Yoda from time to time, and he stopped asking what it meant since she didn't answer him anyway.  
  
Haldir smiled as he saw her in such a good mood. "I am fine Rita and I believe I can say the same about you."  
  
She nodded and the two chatted about happy stuff for a few minutes until Rita yawned and Haldir told her to get some sleep.  
  
When she got to her room Elladan was already asleep so she just snuggled close until sleep overtook her as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Frodo and Sam had regained their strength, the entire army made their way back to the White City of Gondor.  
  
For the occasion Rita wore her armor again, the dents still clearly visible, while she sat behind a rider. She never sat with one person the entire time, sometimes she could be found Haldir or Elladan, other times behind a soldier from Gondor and sometimes she was walking with the rest.  
  
Frodo and Sam sat behind Aragorn and Merry and Pippin were with Gandalf. They were walking at a leisurely pace since the threat of danger was over.  
  
The day before, the last band of orcs that could be found was destroyed. Though it was believed not all orcs had been killed, since there were still those who hid in Moria and in the deep of Mount Doom, there weren't enough left to cause serious trouble.  
  
Finally, the reached the city and once again Rita gasped at the beauty of the city. Sure there was a lot of damage and it was still a mess, but the tower, the white pearl of Minas Tirith, still shone in the sunlight.  
  
She smiled when Aragorn motioned for her to blow the horn and did just what he asked. She had jumped off Asfaloth (she had been riding with Glorfindel at that time) and blew the horn.  
  
When the booming sound was heard as it echoed through the city, a mob of people started to gather at the gates. Faramir emerged from the mass and started to talk.  
  
What happened next was a blur to Rita. All she knew was that Aragorn was crowned as King Elessar and that he never looked more powerful or beautiful. As Frodo put the crown on his head and he stood up straight he glanced at her and gave her a wink.  
  
Her answer was a huge smile and then they were taken into the city and there hundreds and hundreds of people met them.  
  
Somehow Rita was separated from the rest as she was dragged to meet one family after the other. And every time she was treated with such respect that it shocked Rita.  
  
She, who had very little experience with being treated like this, was now treated as though she were of royal blood.  
  
The next day Faramir explained to her that to the people of Gondor she WAS royalty since she was not only the adopted sister of Boromir, but also very close to the king. There had been some kind of openingdance that evening, before dinner, and Aragorn had insisted on Rita dancing with him. It was some sort of tradition or something.  
  
Now dancing wasn't something she was good at but both her and Aragorn had survived, and she hadn't even stepped on his feet once.  
  
Something she loved was that Éowyn had dragged her to a room (a big one) and helped her clean up. The dirt was still on her skin and her hair was a mess to say at least.  
  
Éowyn washed her hair as Rita soaked in the tub and the two spent hours just talking about battle and also about Éowyn's newfound love for Faramir.  
  
For the first time in weeks Rita was able to get dressed in a clean shirt and pants. She had no dresses but Éowyn told her a tailor could make some if she wished it.  
  
Since she knew it was expected of her Rita ordered two dresses, both in blue. The tailor had been stunned, most girls needed more than two dresses. But Rita pointed out she was quite happy with her pants and shirts so she would only wear a dress at an official dinner.  
  
The days flew by and Rita was amazed at Aragorn's wisdom as a king. He was so busy as of late, conversing with the people, playing judge and also negotiating with his advisors.  
  
Especially that last thing annoyed him to no end. Most of the advisors were old men who hadn't been in battle for a very long time, if they had ever been in battle that is.  
  
They would argue with each other over the most silly subjects like whether or not to have a dance the next week. What also annoyed Aragorn was the fact he now had guards around him all the time; he who had been alone for most of his life could now never find a moment of solitary.  
  
It was Rita who saved him from insanity one early morning when she woke him by throwing rocks at his window. When he looked outside he was surprised to see her there. She was holding the reins of both his horse and those of Asfaloth.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked not speaking too loud in order not to alert his guards.  
  
She just grinned at him. "Saving you from going mad, now are you coming or what?"  
  
He only took two minutes to get dressed in his 'normal' attire instead of the robes he was forced to wear as king. Then he climbed out of the window and made his way down. He had his sword with him, as well as a dagger in his boot.  
  
Rita grinned when she saw this. *You can take the king out of the ranger but never the ranger out of the king* she thought while he was coming down.  
  
When he reached her she had already climbed on top of Asfaloth and it only took Aragorn a few seconds to mount as well.  
  
"Good morning" he said, in a much cheerier tone than he had had the last few days.  
  
"Morning, now you're here lets go before they (meaning the guards) find out you're gone and start to look for you."  
  
She forced herself not to chuckle as a look of horror crossed his face and he immediately spurred off, leaving her in the dust.  
  
Of course she didn't give up that easily and she followed him in a gallop. "Noro Lim Asfaloth" she whispered to the grand steed and he sped up until he finally reached Aragorn's horse.  
  
After racing past some trees the two slowed down and started to make their way back to the city at a much slower pace.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for doing this Rita, I really was loosing my mind. I knew being king would have responsibilities but I had never imagined it to be so. . . so. . . "  
  
"So boring?" Rita finished and chuckled when he nodded his head. "Well I guess that's the price for being king."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "I know it is yet I find it a very hard task to pay attention to what my advisors are talking about, harder than any battle let me tell you that."  
  
"That bunch of old men, no wonder you're bored. I mean one off them talked to me the other day, he was trying to tell me how it was not proper for a lady to walk around in pants. Oh and he actually listed a list of activities that WOULD be proper for a lady, knitting and sewing were on the top of his list." She snorted when she said this and Aragorn started to laugh as well.  
  
"What I'm trying to say" said Rita "Is that you should find new advisors, men who are more. . . up to date so to speak. Men who you can trust and who have an idea about what battle is like. Take Eminor for example, he could be a fine advisor and so could Edrahir and Biron for that matter. Just start to surround yourself with new faces and you'll be fine."  
  
A silence hung between them since Aragorn was thinking very hard. "Once again I am amazed at your wisdom Rita, do you know I spent hours pondering about a solution and never thought of anything that simple before."  
  
They had reached the stables at that time and they dismounted, though neither of them were happy the ride was over. Rita had missed Aragorn, he had been so busy lately they hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together.  
  
"You know what, I don't see your guards running around in panic yet so you think there'll be some time to spar. I feel rusty and it has been a long time since we sparred, Rohan was the last time we did that last."  
  
"So eager to loose again are we?" Aragorn asked and he grinned when he saw her frown.  
  
The two walked to the training part of the palace and drew their swords. They started to circle each other and both wore a happy look on their face.  
  
Finally Rita was the first one to attack but she found her block easily deflected. The Aragorn struck and she was able to block his attack as well. Soon the two found themselves in a heated sparring session.  
  
They were laughing and joking while fighting and neither paid attention to anything but the next blow. So they didn't see the audience that had started to form around them.  
  
The first ones to arrive were some elves who had heard the noise, some guards of Gondor with them. When they saw it was just a game instead of danger they put their weapons away but they were entranced by the way Aragorn and Rita were fighting, it almost seemed like dancing.  
  
From then on people just came to see what was holding the attention of the ones that were watching. When Aragorn eventually defeated Rita (It's not like she could ever defeat him!!!!) applause was heard and the two finally became aware of the people around them.  
  
Rita just formed 'Oh' with her mouth and Aragorn grinned. He then grabbed her hand and bowed for the crowd, pulling Rita along with him.  
  
The people laughed at their king's behavior, it was nice to be able to laugh after such dark times. The crowd began to disappear and soon only Legolas, Gimli and the twins remained. Where the rest of the fellowship was a mystery, though Rita suspected them to be at breakfast.  
  
They were talking amongst each other, Rita was being complimented on her skill with the sword and Aragorn was teased with his un-kingly behavior. Then one of the advisors approached.  
  
If you want to know what and advisor was like, imagine a very old, very wrinkly man (like Theoden in TTT) who had a look of disdain in his eyes and his lips pursed.  
  
"It is not wise Milord to leave the castle unguarded, especially not without proper protection." He shot Rita a look that clearly stated he didn't think highly of her and Rita recognized him as the man who had tried to lecture her about 'proper behavior for a Lady'. She started to talk before Aragorn had a chance to open his mouth.  
  
"He survived in the wild for years and led the army to victory against SAURON for crying out loud, he can protect himself. Besides, the two of us would have been able to deal with any kind of trouble sent our way."  
  
The advisor scowled, making his wrinkly face even wrinklier. "King Elessar is a man of power now, it is our duty to protect him. And to you my king I wish to warn you for this kind of behavior like you expressed earlier. The people must respect your power and by acting like a young boy you do not accomplish that. You are king now and no longer a ranger." The last word came out like it was something unpleasant.  
  
All were quiet as realization of what had just happened sunk in. Rita didn't believe it. *He just scolded Aragorn, the man actually has the nerve to lecture a king*  
  
"I believe it is best if you retire Lord Omahir." Aragorn's voice had turned cold. "For if you as an advisor cannot see that even a king, especially a king, must remain human, I do not think there is a future left for you in my court."  
  
Omahir tried to interrupt but Aragorn was on a role. "Furthermore I want you to call a meeting of all advisors as your last act as advisor. It is time for some changes and today is the perfect day to start. You are dismissed."  
  
With that he turned around and grabbed the towel that was being held out by Legolas and started to dry his face from the sweat that was still on it.  
  
For Omahir there was no other option than walking away. When he was out of sight Rita let out a whoop and jumped on Aragorn's back. At her sudden weight on his back he stumbled and the two ended up on the ground, which made everybody laugh.  
  
"You sure showed him Aragorn, he has some nerve, scolding a king as if he's a kid."  
  
Elrohir added to the conversation as well. "To think that you are as old as he is, if not older."  
  
Aragorn leaped up and dusted the dust of his pants. "If I ever act like him, just kill me and have it over with I beg of you brother. Now I think it's best I make myself more 'presentable'. I have an important meeting to attend."  
  
And he was off, back straight and in a confident stride. He had a job to do.  
  
A/N: Well that's it for today, I hope I'll be able to update again tomorrow. Just let me know what you think, was this part too rushed or did you like it? I thought it was taking too much time in Ithilien so I had the timeloop, well was it crap or what?????? 


	43. AN Please read and don't kill me

OMG I am so sorry, I was going to update today but school came in between. I have another round of exams coming up in two weeks and finals are in 8 weeks already. And I really want to graduate so my updating will probably be limited to the weekends, though I'll try to update more often. I promise I will update Friday since it's my day off. Forgive me????  
  
Love Tara 


	44. Understanding

Well, it's Friday and as I promised here is an update. I'll be updating on Friday only for a few weeks since the next 8 weeks are really important to my future. Exams are drawing closer and closer and since I want to graduate. . . well I'm sure you guys will understand right???? I have over 500 reviews!!!!! Thank you guys so much for all your support, I love each and every one of you.  
  
MG: Another book freak. . yay you understand me. I am very giddy cause I ordered some books from bol.com, you know the Tolkien books, and they arrived yesterday. I was literally bouncing!! It'll be a few chapters until Elrond and co arrive so be patient.  
  
Kate: Wow, and I thought I was good at rambling ;) Just joking, hope you like this chapter as well. Good luck with the dancing, I wish I could dance. Oh and your name is really cool!  
  
Sailorverystupid: Oops, I made that many mistakes huh, sorry. It was late and I was tired so I guess the mistakes slipped by. I promise to pay more attention now.  
  
Rangishran: Thanks for the encouragement, I really needed that. Happy you understand why I won't be updating so often, I will continue this fic no worries there.  
  
Aislin: Happy you liked the chapter, it always feels good when people say this. I love what you are doing with your fic so keep it up.  
  
Nimblerodden: Yep, you nailed it. They have been avoiding the subject but don't worry, that talk will be coming up in the next few chapters, when Elrond arrives. . . mhuahahaha  
  
Dancingfae: All those compliments, now you made me blush and happy and also giddy, see what you have done!!!! ;) No really I loved it (who in their right mind wouldn't love compliments???)  
  
D-Chan: Thanks for reviewing again, it makes me feel all loved.  
  
Musicgrl: You liked the chapter? That's good since it was your present ;) Now read this one and let me know what you think about it.  
  
Blahblah: Happy you liked, and I love it too that Aragorn isn't a boring king. And studying. . . fun???? How can you put those two words in the same sentence??? I do not want to know how you think.  
  
Elvish princess: Wow, only 14, that's so sad :-( On a lighter note: a muse is a being that inspires artists, writers and all people who have to make up stuff.  
  
Shinigami29: Sorry I haven't been mailing you lately but I've been swamped in schoolwork, you forgive me right?????  
  
Aurumlupi: Thanks for you review, I'm happy you agreed with the time loop, I was running out of ideas what to do in Ithilien.  
  
Passion Lover: *sniffles* You made me cry, that review was so sweet!!! *gives bone crushing hug* THANK YOU!!!! Now I'm gonna type this chapter as good as I can and it's dedicated to you because you are SO nice and sweet!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anacalime1283: Hey I'm not mad, I can see this is constructive criticism and I can take that. I can see you reached chapter 33 by now, so you will see the plot as you reach here. As for now, I have a story in my head but I'm not sure how it'll come out. I'll try to watch out for Mary Suishness  
  
The Story Weaver: Yep school does come first, thanks for understanding though.  
  
Guardian Storm Demon: I don't know what to say, I cannot begin to understand what it must be like but I hope you are okay now. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: I know everything about school being annoying so no apologies necessary.  
  
Lady of Legolas: Thanks for your understanding, and keep on to that mob cause my muse is a very fickle girl ;)  
  
Meggers: Oooh a nickname, I like that :-) I will try to update every Friday but I am going to check ff.net daily just to see who updated. When will you post your new fic?? It's good you know, trust me and post it.  
  
Corinna: Not crappy, your sure? Thanks I needed that. Hope you will like this chapter as well.  
  
LanierShazar: Hmmm, I think I'll skip the advisor meeting, sorry. Though it would seem like a good idea, I don't think Rita would actually be there to witness it. hope you enjoy.  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: Aaaah, that's my little secret. Honestly I have no idea if I will let Elladan and Rita marry, I make things up as I type.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not in the mood sorry  
  
Rita lay in her bed and was thinking about all that had happened the day before. First she and Aragorn had their fun and after that the stupid advisor came along to actually scold Aragorn. And then all hell broke loose, not literally of course.  
  
She hadn't been there but Aragorn told her later that he had fired all advisors but three. Those three were actually smart and sensible according to him.  
  
Anyway, he took her advice. Rita smiled as she remembered this. He did not only make Eminor, Biron and Edrahir as his advisors, he chose 9 other soldiers as well. All of them had served Aragorn well during battle and had shown smarts and courage.  
  
Now with a new council formed, Aragorn hoped to rule more efficiently and, most important, as pleasant as possible.  
  
Though not everyone was happy with the power switch (not the old advisors) a great feast was held that night and at the feast, some news was told.  
  
It was Éomer who started it actually. The newfound king needed to return to his country to arrange many things. This was like a cue for all others to say that they needed to leave as well.  
  
Rita frowned in her bed as she turned once again. They were all leaving for their homelands. The elves were returning to either Rivendell, Lothlorien or Mirkwood and the Rohirrim would ride with their king.  
  
Though the idea of her friends leaving, especially Haldir and his brothers, was a little painful, it was nothing compared to what she felt when Elladan had announced that he too needed to return to Rivendell. He had some things to take care of he said.  
  
They had been separated before and logically Rita knew she would survive a few months without Elladan. But subconsciously Rita cringed at the thought of being without him. She would feel so empty.  
  
Not being able to bear thinking about these things Rita jumped out of bed and got dressed in comfortable pants and a shirt. She quickly pulled her hair in a tail as she walked as quietly as she could towards the kitchen.  
  
When she got there she fixed herself a cup of tea and drank it before she walked through the halls. She hadn't met any guards yet so there wasn't anyone who had interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She found a library, a huge one with nice fluffy chairs, and she settled in one of these chairs. She propped her head on her hands as she stared through the window. The sky was very clear that night and the stars shone brighter than ever.  
  
When she was comfortable again Rita let her mind drift to the conversation se had with Elladan that night.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
After dinner Rita walked to her room as quickly as she could and it took all of her willpower not to slam the door. Why hadn't he told her he was going to leave, that way she could have prepared or something.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted her pacing and Rita pulled herself together before she opened the door. On the other end stood Elladan and his eyes shone with worry and an apology. When she opened the door he walked past her into the room.  
  
"Come in why don't you." Rita mumbled but she knew he was able to hear her. Avoiding to look at him she closed the door and walked to the vanity table and started to brush her hair while looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
Elladan watched for a few minutes before he couldn't take it any longer. "For the Valar's sake Rita, look at me. Don't ignore me and hear me out. We need to talk Rita."  
  
Inwardly the elf was worried sick. He couldn't gauge her reaction because she had pulled back behind the walls of her mind and if she wouldn't speak with him he had no idea what to do. Her emotionless reaction worried him even more.  
  
"You want to talk? Okay talk, I'm listening."  
  
He realized that she wasn't going to say more so he started to explain why he was leaving. "I need to return home for a while Rita, I have important things to take care of."  
  
"That much you told me already Elladan and it's fine. Go and take care of your business."  
  
Still her tone was cold and Elladan wondered if he would ever get a more emotional response. "You are not fine with it Rita, that much is obvious but I cannot understand you if you do not explain why you are upset with me."  
  
"Why should I explain Elladan, after all what do I matter? It didn't even come to your mind to warn me about your departure so why on earth would you want to understand me now?"  
  
"Is that it, this is why you're angry with me? Because I didn't tell you about me leaving?"  
  
Rita turned to him and looked him straight in his eyes before she answered him. "No Elladan, not angry, never angry. Frustrated and slightly hurt. . . yes, but not angry."  
  
She lowered her walls enough for him to see that he had really hurt her and he regretted not discussing it with her earlier. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.  
  
"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get ready for bed."  
  
He took that as a direct order, get out. . . now! With a last look at her he made his way back to his chambers, kicking himself for hurting the woman he loved.  
  
Rita leaned against the door as she closed it behind him. *This is not how it's supposed to be* She thought before she slipped into her bed.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
She sighed. She hadn't been able to sleep at all, she had only been tossing and turning and doubting every word she said.  
  
*Maybe I should've let him explain, maybe I should've listened to him. but why didn't he tell me this sooner, why so abrupt?*  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't noticed the figure that entered the room and crouched beside her.  
  
"Couldn't sleep either?"  
  
Hearing his voice next to her made her jump, and she looked at him immediately. When her eyes met his she could feel a spark go through her.  
  
"No, no I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Me neither, I kept thinking and pondering. Can I sit here?" Elladan motioned to the chair next to her and when Rita nodded he let himself fall into it.  
  
They sat in silence for awhile until Elladan spoke.  
  
"What is happening to us Rita? This is not supposed to happen, we should be happy since the war is over and we can be together without worrying about danger and death."  
  
Rita sighed deeply. "I don't know Elladan, I mean, I've never been in love before so this is all new to me. Isn't this something we should have expected? We have been more apart than we have been together and the war gave us a goal. Now we have the time to focus on each other and. . . why do you love me?"  
  
That wasn't a question Elladan had expected. "What. . . What do you mean???"  
  
"Simple, why do you love me? Or better yet, why did you fall in love with me? I'm not the prettiest or smartest girl nor can I be a perfect Lady. The shadow of my past still looms over me, suffocating me at times. What is it in me that appealed to you? I don't understand?"  
  
"I cannot explain to you what it exactly was that attracted me to you in the beginning. I was intrigued by you, curious about the maiden that fell from another world. As time past I could see the pain in your eyes and I wanted to help you, wanted to protect you."  
  
He thought for a few seconds before continuing. "The first time I realized I had fallen for you was when you were beaten by Andor. The rage I felt as I saw you lying motionless in your bed, covered with bruises. I was so angry that anyone would hurt you. It took you to be severely hurt before I realized it."  
  
"When you opened up to me the next day, I could no longer contain my feelings. I gave you a chaste kiss and darted from the room."  
  
Rita smiled. "I remember that. I was so confused, I was like. . . Did he just kiss me? And then I fell asleep."  
  
"Those were my thoughts exactly. . . Did I just kiss her? I thought. That night I did a lot of thinking and decided that I would not force myself on you. I didn't want to break the trust you had placed in me. But you. . . you just wouldn't let me."  
  
"Let you, what did I do? As far as I know I didn't do anything special, no flirting, no nothing."  
  
"That was just it, you didn't know what you were doing. The day I asked you about your sister and you told me what she was like, do you remember how you cried?"  
  
She nodded and he continued. He turned to watch the stars as he spoke.  
  
"Then you looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of yours, and you looked at me and asked me what I was doing to you to make you feel so weak and confused. And at that moment I couldn't take it any longer and I kissed you. When I kissed you I felt a shock go through me, though it was a pleasant one, and I just knew that this was it, that I had found the love of my life and that I wouldn't let you get away from me."  
  
When he looked at her again he could see that a few tears streamed down her face. He cupped her cheek and wiped them away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I. . . "  
  
Rita interrupted him. "I'm not crying because I'm upset you silly elf, that was just one of the most beautiful things anyone has ever said to me."  
  
He gave her a shy smile, the kind where he looked like he doubted what he was doing. "So that is a good thing?"  
  
"Yes you idiot, that is a great thing. I can't believe I doubted the way you felt about me. It just hurt me when you made a decision without even warning me about it. if only you would have given me some time to adjust."  
  
"Alright, maybe I should have told you but I was afraid I'd hurt you too much. Now I can see I hurt you with not telling you as well. This really was a no-win situation for me."  
  
When Rita looked at him and saw the frustration mixed with anxiety and also love, she melted. The feelings that upset her so much before all disappeared and all she could see was the man she loved so bad it mad her feel all gooey inside.  
  
Without warning she pushed herself from her seat and landed on his lap, arms around his neck and face buried in his chest.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." she muttered.  
  
Elladan quickly adjusted to the new seating arrangement and held her as tight as he could. "I will miss you as well Rita, but I will return to you."  
  
"You better."  
  
He smiled and held her even tighter. The two sat in silence for an hour when Elladan asked her a question.  
  
"Why do you love me?"  
  
This time it was Rita's turn to look surprised. "Huh, how do you mean why do I love you?"  
  
"The same as you asked me, why do you love me? Because I'm an elf or because I'm the first one you could trust in Middle Earth? Sometimes I wonder about that."  
  
Rita was quiet for a few seconds. "I don't know why Elladan, I just do. I liked you but didn't want you to come too close to me, I was afraid you'd hurt me. That day you kissed me, I realized that I cared more about you than I thought I had and that spooked me a lot."  
  
"I remember you were shaking like a leaf." Elladan kissed the side of her head and Rita closed her eyes to listen to his rumbling heartbeat as she spoke.  
  
"Then you had to leave and I had time to think and I just knew I cared about you, a lot, but when you returned. . . the first thing I thought as I saw you was 'I love him' and you picked me up and my stomach went all flip floppy."  
  
She opened her eyes and searched to catch his gaze. When she caught it she spoke again. "The night before my departure, the first time we. . . I never imagined that would happen to me. I pushed so many people away and you just cut through all my defenses. I never let anyone so close to me. That night was the final straw, the last piece of me I gave you. You hold my heart, body and soul. And that is a scary thought."  
  
"The same goes for me. You are the holder of not only my heart and body, but my soul is linked to yours for eternity."  
  
Rita kissed him softly, letting the kiss speak for her. When it broke she wiped the fresh tears from her face and chuckled.  
  
"Listen to us, we're talking so sappy right now. How do you mean major fluff."  
  
This made Elladan chuckle as well and the two just held on to each other until the sun started to rise again.  
  
Finally they both stood up and got ready for the departure. Rita took a quick bath and put one of the pants and shirt she was given by the Lothlorien elves.  
  
First she went to find Haldir, she had neglected her best friend the night before but when she saw him she could see that there were no hard feelings. He looked deep into her eyes and Rita squirmed under his gaze.  
  
He pulled her in a hug and whispered in her ear. "Everything alright between the two of you now?"  
  
Surprised she pulled back and muttered. "How did you. . . wait I don't want to know. Everything is fine Haldir, no need to worry."  
  
She saw his brothers walking towards them and hugged him hard once again. "Ugh, I'll miss you. What am I going to do without my best friend?"  
  
"You'll manage." He let her go and as soon as he did this Rumil and Orophin engulfed her in a tight embrace.  
  
They squeezed so hard that Rita had to croak 'air needed for survival' before they let her go, both looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
She said goodbye to the two of them and started to mingle with the others as well. After many hugs and good-byes, it was finally time for the departing to leave.  
  
Elladan walked to Rita and Rita felt like she was trapped in a cheesy love story. It was like time slowed down as he neared her.  
  
He lowered his head and kissed her. . . in front of an army of elves and the Rohirrim and all that were watching them depart.  
  
Not just any kiss but the soul-touching kind of kiss.  
  
Rita could vaguely hear some catcalls and whistles but had no idea where they came from. All too soon he let her go and after hugging her tight and whispering 'I love you' to her, he mounted his horse and started to trot to the front of the company.  
  
As they left Rita put her fingers on her lip, a goofy smile on her face. "He really loves me" she whispered and then she started to walk back into the castle, still daydreaming about the man she loved.  
  
A/N: Ugh this was so fluffy I almost killed myself but hey it came out like this so I'm not complaining. Anyway, do you guys think this was too much fluff??? Just let me know what you think okay! 


	45. News

Ok people listen up, Monday my exams start and it's gonna be a rough ride for me. This will be the reason this chapter will be short. It's also the reason I won't be able to thank each and every one of you separately. Usually that alone takes up 20 minutes and right now it's time I do not have. I have given myself 30 minutes to type and after that it's back to the books for me.  
  
SORRY FORGIVE ME BUT SCHOOL COMES FIRST!!!!!!  
  
Thank you all for reviewing it made me feel all good and supported inside  
  
DISCLAIMER: no time!!!!!  
  
Time moved fast during the days the elves and the Rohirrim had left. Rita was always busy, so she only missed Elladan at night when she was alone.  
  
What she didn't know was that everybody was keeping her busy. They stuck around her to make her feel better.  
  
Legolas and Gimli would take her exploring, while the hobbits would talk and talk. . . not to forget the pranks they pulled. Aragorn was extremely busy with the new advisors and everything. He and Rita hadn't been able to have a good conversation ever since.  
  
Rita did notice that Aragorn was withdrawing within himself more and more but didn't understand why. She wasn't surprised when both he and Gandalf disappeared for a day, maybe the old wizard was helping him out with whatever was bothering him.  
  
Whatever Gandalf did worked like a charm. Aragorn came back with a tree, or well with something that would turn in a tree. The hope had returned to him and he was cheerier every day.  
  
The entire fellowship was living in the same house and Rita found out some nice details. Legolas was a pathetic cook.  
  
When it was his turn to cook he nearly poisoned everybody. He had the excuse of being used to being served instead of the one serving. After his first, and only, attempt at cooking, Rita and Sam refused to even let him be in the kitchen while the cooking was being done.  
  
She also found out that Frodo felt a lot of things and that he wasn't sure about what he should do next. One night she had found him in the yard watching the stars. He had such a sad look in his eyes that Rita felt drawn to him, wanting to take the pain away. (It's her instinct remember, to take over the pain others were feeling)  
  
When she struck up a conversation Frodo spilled his heart out to her. he told her about everything; the ring calling to him, Gollum and his psychotic ramblings, but also about how he failed to finish the quest in the end.  
  
This is what bothered Frodo to no end. He was being treated like a hero while he thought he was not. Sam deserved all the credit according to him. Even Gollum had played a bigger part in the quest than he had done.  
  
Rita was quiet while Frodo talked and when he finally finished she thought about what to say next. "Do you know why you are treated like a hero, it's because you are one. You carried the ring for so long and nobody, not Sam, not Aragorn, not even Galadriel herself, could have done that. didn't you tell me that both she and Gandalf refused to take the ring because they were afraid they would be corrupted? You, my brave friend, managed to carry the ring for months. It's a wonder it didn't seize your mind earlier than it did. Just be thankful for the events that lead to the destruction of that pesky ring, don't bother yourself with the details."  
  
Frodo was silent for a very long time. "How can it be?" he finally asked. "That you know just what to say?"  
  
She grinned a toothy grin. "Hey I'm just the answer girl, you ask and I answer. Now seriously. I've been known to have a point now and then. Don't count on it next time though."  
  
Then she left him to think, the poor hobbit looked like he needed it.  
  
The tree Aragorn had brought back from his trip kept growing and growing until one day one of the guards on watchduty started to call.  
  
"They are coming, the elves, they are returning to the city!!!"  
  
Rita just rushed to the gates and waited until she could see her friends again, but most importantly, she was dying to see Elladan again. she needed to tell him exactly how much she loved him.  
  
A/N: I know short. I still have 11 minutes left but this is a better place to stop the story than in any other point. Now back to learning math. . . I don't want to!!! Pray for me during my exams and if you're not religious just cross your fingers and send me all the luck you can. 


	46. Hugging

Ok I know I said I wouldn't update until Friday, but seeing how I have the next two days to study (I have no exams then YAY) I thought why not and decided to type out another chapter. I had math today, I totally screwed up. I knew what to do but not when to do it, ugh who invented that stupid class it sucks!!!! On the bright side, I got a 91 on my English Lit. so I'm really happy about that. Oh and brace yourselves people, I will now be thanking every reviewer from last chapter as well like I promised.  
  
Kayli: You are NOT a lousy reviewer. I of all people can relate to being busy with schoolstuff. My fic really is that good? *blushes* wow, now I feel all special. Haven't read that fic you mentioned yet, I'll keep it in mind.  
  
Lucy: Happy you liked it.  
  
Linnie: So you think I should write a Haldir fic when this one is finished huh, hmmmm I'll think about that. And yep, wedding is coming up soon, not sure if it'll be in this chapter though.  
  
Letylyf: Yay, go me!!! Thank you so much for your review, I was all happy when I read it. Life stinks sometimes. And why are there only 24 hours in a day? I need more time, I sat up and studied till 3:30 yesterday. Well I hope I can finfish this without falling asleep, I'm yawning every two minutes ;)  
  
Arwen-evenstar: How was Washington? I wanna go there and New York, and San Francisco and. . . well you name it I wanna go there ;) But for now I'm stuck in cold Holland, though it is getting warmer.  
  
Meggers: I think that's enough luck to last me for the entire week, thanks. I'm happy you liked the Frodo thing cause I realized I had been neglecting him a bit in the fic. Sam even more but I seem to be unable to write a good conversation for him. Oh yeah, congrats on the basketball thing. I have never been able to get the hang of that game, it is fun to watch though.  
  
Aislin: You're wiccan?? Cool, never knew a wiccan before. I read your update and I have to say I liked it, I reviewed so I won't spoil the surprise.  
  
Kagome Ayla: Sorry to leave you hanging like that, does this update make it up?  
  
MaverickGirl: You're welcome, I love reviews so I review as much fics as I can for others as well.  
  
Musicgrl: Yep, I did exactly like you say. Even though I love to work on this fic, school is my number one priority this year. I'll be starting Uni in September , or so I hope.  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: Thanks for understanding, I am such a mess right now you should see me. I'm tired and stressed and I have a massive headache thanks to math. So don't worry, I'll worry more than I'll like ;)  
  
Guardian Storm Demon: So last chapter didn't suck? Wow, so amazed at that, I typed in such a rush. And you think I'm good for a newbie? Thanks, I surprised myself actually.  
  
Passion Lover: So you liked the fluffy bit huh? Don't worry what's next. Good stuff coming up, wedding stuff. . . you anxious yet???  
  
Kate: I'm happy about your confidence in me, you made me feel all good especially since I lack confidence now and then.  
  
Lady of Legolas: *shudders* oy that was an evil laugh and I thought I was evil ;) Seriously, thanks for the encouragement.  
  
MG: Talking about books, did you ever read Schindler's list? The movie is good but the book. . . I have no words for it. I cried many times as I read it, you should read it. Elrond will be in this chapter or the next, so be patient a little longer.  
  
Sugar-is-sweet: Really not too much fluff? Thanks for the compliment, I am rather astonished myself that I kept this up for so long. I thought I would give up after chapter 15 or something but this is really fun to do.  
  
Aurumlupi: Ok, you're right. Fluff is good sometimes but in small dosages.  
  
Anime Elvengirl: Oh no I knew I forgot something, I was gonna read your fic. . . hang on I'll do it right now. Done, it was only one chapter right? Well I can tell you one thing, you're a little crazy but I thought it was funny. Please continue.  
  
The Great One: So happy you like this, hope you will like this chapter as well.  
  
Rangishran: I think the angsty bits outweigh the fluffy ones so you're right. Thanks for the review.  
  
Sailorverystupid: You really think so???  
  
Lavender of the Shire: In two days? You're a fast reader! Hope this update was soon enough for you and that you like this chapter as well.  
  
Corinna: The elves are coming back so do not despair! You really think the chapters are getting better? I have my doubts about that.  
  
Dancingfae: Happy you seem to like fluff, but a fluff bunny?!?!?! You are a bit weird but hey I love you anyway ;)  
  
Chibi Chingo: More fluff?? Hmmm maybe in this chapter.  
  
The Story Weaver: I would love to have a guy like Elladan, the romance. . . ah well I'll just keep dreaming and maybe my prince charming will come along someday.  
  
D-Chan: Hope you'll be back soon and will be able to read and review again. I'll miss you!  
  
Shinigami29: I am ashamed, I haven't mailed you in so long but I hope you understand I've been really busy the past few weeks. Thanks for that rose mail, I sent it to all my friends it was soooooo sweet.  
  
Elvish Princess: Thanks for your review and also thanks for understanding why I won't be able to update regularly these following weeks.  
  
Blahblah: Oh I knew you were being sarcastic (not but I have to pretend ;) ) Haldir will come back, no worries.  
  
Kierin: Stop!!! I can't stop, if you think reading this addictive you annot believe how bad the writing is. As soon as I've updated all these different plots go through my mind and. . . I don't wanna know what happens when this is over, I'll go in withdrawal.  
  
Siren: Hope you like this as well, it'll be a little fluffy as well.  
  
Can you guys believe this took me 26 minutes?!?! But it was totally worth it, you all deserve it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nah, don't wanna  
  
Rita was unable to stand still, she kept moving and squirming until Aragorn finally put an end to it by putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I know you're anxious to see Elladan again Rita but please hold still. You are making me nervous and it's annoying to watch you."  
  
"So don't watch." Rita replied as she unconsciously started to move again.  
  
Aragorn was about to retort when two very familiar faces appeared. Rita felt her heartbeat speed up as she saw Elladan in front of the line of elves. He was wearing a royal blue shirt with the sign of Rivendell on it and he was carrying a banner.  
  
A huge grin came to her face as he dropped the banner and jumped of the horse. She had a second to react before he picked her up and spun her around. Rita wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in the nape of his neck.  
  
After two minutes he finally put her back on the ground but when he was about to kiss her he was interrupted. . . by Elrohir AGAIN!  
  
"Uhum Elladan. Before you swallow the girl can I please say hello to her?" asked Elrohir.  
  
Rita laughed when Elladan growled at his brother, but he let her go anyway. She shook her head and gave Elrohir a hug.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I would say you do this on purpose. First in Rivendell, then on the plains of Rohan and now here, tell me what is your secret?"  
  
Elrohir gave her a cheeky smile and he whispered softly in her ear. "Don't tell him but I love to see Elladan get all frustrated when I tease him."  
  
She began to laugh and winked at her love's twin, making a motion of locking her mouth and throwing away the key as a sign she wouldn't tell.  
  
Rita and Elrohir talked a few more minutes until he walked to Aragorn. Then a cry was heard. "RITA!!!!"  
  
She turned around and saw two flashes race towards her and the two little girls suddenly tackled her to the ground.  
  
They hugged her as tight as they could and started to chatter all kinds of things. Rita smiled when she recognized Ilwen and Imari, Orophin's children.  
  
This meant the elves of Lothlorien had arrived, it also meant that the two had run off and would probably have a lot of worried relatives.  
  
She was right as she saw Orophin and Elmère make their way through the crowd, searching for their daughters.  
  
"Orophin over here!" Rita yelled and she smiled as he looked over and spotted her. He nudged his wife and the two made their way to her.  
  
As soon as she spotted them Elmère began to scold her children. "What were you thinking, running off like that. You almost gave your father and I a heart-attack. Never do that again you hear me! Never!"  
  
When she finished her little tirade the she-elf turned to Rita and gave her a smile. She hugged Rita but found this hard as the girls still clung onto her. After some negotiating they finally released Rita and she was hugged.  
  
Soon Haldir found her as well and Rita almost bounced in his arms. "Yoda, I missed you I was going crazy over here. Half of the people here don't understand my jokes and I had nobody to talk to."  
  
The elf smirked as he hugged her. "Who said I understand your jokes. Most of the times I just nod and smile."  
  
"You. . . " Rita muttered angrily and she was about to give him a piece of her mind until she saw the glint in his eyes. She swatted his head. "That was not funny Haldir." But she gave herself away when she snickered. She had to admit, she fell right into that trap.  
  
To make a very long story short, Rita was surrounded all the time. All her friends from Lothlorien came to great her as well as some of the Mirkwood elves and the elves from Rivendell. It took hous and hours until Rita saw someone she had longed to see for some time.  
  
"ARWEN!" she cried and ran in the direction where her friend was standing, next to Aragorn of course.  
  
The two friends hugged each other for a very long time until Rita broke free. "You cannot believe how much I missed you. Do you know what it's like to travel with men for months. Sure I saw some women during the trip but most of all men, men and more men."  
  
Arwen laughed and shook her head. "I missed you as well mellonamin but come we have a lot of things to do."  
  
With that Rita was being dragged away by the beautiful she-elf.  
  
A/N: I KNOW this is short as well but I had so many ideas and they all went poof again. I think it's because of lack of sleep. I was up until 3:30 studying and then I set my alarm clock to wake me at 6:00. Something tells me an hour and a half isn't enough sleep. Ah well, I'll just shower and sleep now, even thought it's super early here (19:45) Forgive me. I promise I'll update Friday since I decided not to study that day, I decided to relax then. 


	47. Wedding bells

Hey guys, sorry for not updating yesterday. You all know I have exams right, guess what happened. I got sick!!!! Yep, that's right I got sick. I was in bed yesterday feeling outright horrible and with a fever. I missed my Latin exam (not that I mind but still) I feel better today (the headache is now slim to none) so here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. . . Arwen and Aragorn's wedding.  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: Thanks Sorcha and tell your friend I would love to be a slacker, ah well. Can't be a slacker and graduate, it's one or the other for me.  
  
Kate: Oh your competition is today, I wish you all the luck I can spare. I hope you win and don't be nervous. I'm sure you'll be fine!  
  
Tarilenea: *blushes* Such praise, now I'm all giddy ;) You really think there should be more Haldir? Hmm, I'll think about that. I hate it too when authors leave you hanging for weeks so I try to update as often as I can. Well that and I can't seem to stop writing, it's addictive I tell you.  
  
MaverickGirl: Yeah, poor Elladan. I thought it would be nice to see some brotherly interaction between our fav twin.  
  
Musicgrl: Yes math=evil grrrrrr. Happy I'm not the only one who thinks this. I was very happy with my English score, it's my best subject.  
  
D-Chan: *gulps* You and Arwen want to kill me? WHY???? I update as often as I can (at least once a week) *gives puppy look* You don't wanna kill me do you, I mean, I'm a nice author.  
  
Aislin: I already mailed you, did you get it? So I already said everything there is to say. Just keep on writing your fic and I'll be a happy camper.  
  
Passion Lover: You liked the chapter? Me happy now! I thought it was pretty sucky since I lost all inspiration.  
  
Danceingfae: Oh I need the luck, never doubt that and you're not a horrid fluff bunny ;) ;) I'm really happy the elves are back as well, they are just so much fun to write about.  
  
LanierShazar: I love it how you review every chapter. The elves are all there because of the wedding. It's not every day that THE Evenstar weds the King of Gondor.  
  
Prophecy: Two long reviews *squeals* I love long reviews! Of course I forgive you for rambling, I do it all the time. I'll answer all your questions in the note to American Elf, never knew so many questions could be asked. I hope you'll like this chapter as well. Yes I'm sure this is my first fanfic, it surprised me as well at how it's turned out.  
  
Sailorverystupid: Ok, you asked for more so here it is.  
  
Kagome Ayla: *bows* Thank you, thank you. *lol* I know it was short but I hope this chapter will make up for the last ones.  
  
American Elf: Long review, I love it. First of all I take all of my reviewers seriously, just so you know. You asked so many questions so I'll try to answer them all. My inspiration comes from everything; other fics, books, movies, music etc. Actually the whole idea of this story comes from one of my favorite books where a girl and her sister are abused by their dad. It's really emotional. I didn't plan for it to be a Elladan fic, I thought it was going to be a Legomance but it turned out otherwise. Yes Rita is American, she's from Capetown California. What happened to her dad is a mystery, she never mentions it. I am not going to tell you what happens with Elladan and Rita and the immortality issue, it would ruin the fic. I don't know if I will let Rita have a baby, too early for that. No there will be no one else to fall in ME. I don't know if Rita will ever explain Yoda to Haldir. This is my first fanfic REALLY. And I don't stop updating to torture you, it's for my own sanity and school!!!  
  
Blahblah: Good luck with the project, I hate those, they take up way too much time!  
  
Kayli: A break, I want one too!!! Mine isn't till three to four weeks. As to how I've been able to stick with this story so long; I have a habit of getting into something and not letting go till I'm done. I take after my mother who has the nickname 'pitbull'. She does the exact same thing. Stick with your fic (ooh I made a rhyme) and you'll see it'll pay off. And yeah, my notes really take a while but I think it's worth it since I love each and every one of you. I LOVED the quotes you sent me, expect to find the first one in my fic. It totally fits with Rita.  
  
Aurumlupi: Yes Lupi, I promise to stop promising updates. I slept almost the entire day yesterday so I am now fully rested.  
  
Shinigami29: Thanks for understanding Audrey, I'll mail you the second I'm done (That'll be Wednesday)  
  
Elvish Princess: TTT only got two awards? They should've gotten more in my opinion but hey who am I? Hope you like this chapter, it's a bit mushy.  
  
Lady of Legolas: I updated as soon as I could, I hope you'll like it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not in the mood, it's just very annoying to do this every time. You guys get it by now right?  
  
"Arwen where are we going?" Rita asked for what seemed the hundredth time. But Arwen wasn't answering her at all, she kept on pulling Rita to wherever they were going.  
  
Finally they reached a room and they went in. Rita smiled when she saw Fioma was in there already and gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Ok Arwen, I'm here now. Will you please tell me what's going on, please." Rita gave Arwen the puppy dog eyes and this made the two elves laugh.  
  
"All right, I'll tell you mellonamin just stop looking at me like that." When Rita looked normal again she continued. "Well Rita, I am going to marry Aragorn today and I was hoping. . . if you'd be my bridesmaid."  
  
Rita was shocked, she never expected this. "Arwen. . . I. . . uhm. . . " Then she snapped out of it. "I would be so honored, you have no idea what this means to me." Realization hit her. "I have nothing to wear! What am I gonna do?"  
  
"This is where we come in." Said Fioma. "We were actually counting on this so Arwen and I made your dress already. It's in the trunk over there on the right."  
  
It was only then that Rita noticed the four huge trunks that were in the room. Her trunk was the biggest one so Rita gave Fioma a disbelieving look.  
  
"Are you telling me that this trunk contains one dress?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. You know how much I love to make clothes and seeing as neither Arwen or I needed them, I just made them for you."  
  
Rita blinked a few times. "Exactly how many clothes are in there?"  
  
"Besides your dress for the wedding I made eight other dresses, four of them are formal. I also made a three pares of pants and six shirts. And of course shoes and accessories to match everything. You'll have to try them all on but not now, we have to get ready for the wedding."  
  
Rita just nodded since she was still shocked after hearing all the clothes Fioma made her. She watched as Fioma and Arwen opened the trunks to take the things out they needed. She couldn't suppress a gasp when Arwen pulled her wedding dress out.  
  
"Arwen that is so beautiful, are you trying to give Aragorn a heart attack? I'm sure he'll forget to breathe when he sees you."  
  
She was happy to see Arwen blush a little at this comment, but Arwen quickly retaliated.  
  
"Ah but I can say the same about you, just wait until you see your dress. Elladan will have a hard time picking his jaw from the ground once he sees you." This made Rita blush so now they were even.  
  
The three spent a few hours taking a flowery bath and getting ready for everything. They decided to get Arwen ready first so that the pressure would be off of her.  
  
After Fioma finished her hair and makeup Arwen was finished and she looked stunning. Her natural beauty was enhanced by the dress, it made her slim figure stand out. The dress on its own was a beauty but on Arwen it was even better.  
  
It was a shiny white dress with a flowing skirt and a tight bodice. The sleeves on the dress covered ¾ of her arms and gloves covered the rest of her arms. The entire dress was decorated with refined stitches and some sort of sparkling beads. Her hair was let down and it flowed around her shoulders and back.  
  
"Oooh, we haven't done the gift thing yet!" Exclaimed Rita.  
  
"Gift thing, what do you mean with that?" asked Arwen and Fioma was very curious as well.  
  
"It's sort of a tradition for the friends of the bride to give the things. Something old and something new, something borrowed and something blue."  
  
"I like that tradition Rita" said Fioma "What to give Arwen?"  
  
"Well" said Arwen "I already have something old. My father gave me my mother's necklace, the one she wore on the day of her wedding." She pulled it out of a jewelry box and showed it to her friends.  
  
After oohing and aahing over the fine pendant they returned to the business at hand.  
  
Fioma came up with the next gift. "Well I was going to give this to you after your wedding but now will do. It's something new."  
  
She handed Arwen a giftbox and Rita laughed when Arwen pulled out a sexy pair of underwear. Arwen was very red and glared at the giggling Fioma.  
  
"I thought you might like this for the wedding night, not that you'll have it on for a long time." Fioma dogged Arden's slap just in time and Rita laughed even louder.  
  
For a while Rita was thinking and thinking and suddenly she bolted out of the room (she's still in her normal clothes) leaving two very confused she- elves behind.  
  
After 10 minutes she returned, panting slightly. "First I have something blue." She presented some pretty blue flowers. "Maybe you can put them in your bouquet or something, I didn't know what else to give you that was blue."  
  
The blue flowers fitted right in with the bouquet so they fixed that first before Rita gave her second gift.  
  
"This is something borrowed. Elmère and Lamiel gave me these hairpins before we left Lothlorien and I thought they would fit with you today. I do want them back though."  
  
Arwen hugged her before putting them in her hair.  
  
Fioma was the next one to get ready and she looked gorgeous as well. The dress was sleeveless and was in a slight pink colour that fit exactly with her skin. (You know how pink can make you look really ugly)  
  
They decided to pull her hair up and the result was great. Fioma's hair was in a sort of a bun but different. There were loose pieces of hair around her face and was decorated with some of the sparkles Arwen had with her.  
  
Then the two elves turned to Rita and pulled out her dress. Rita just closed her eyes and let the two do whatever they wanted to do. She was very independent, that's for sure, but it still felt great to be dressed and taken care of.  
  
When Fioma and Arwen were finally happy with the result Rita was allowed to look in a mirror. She couldn't believe what she saw, this couldn't be her! Fioma had chosen a bluish colour for Rita's dress since that was the colour that looked best on her. Pastel blue is the best description for it. Just like Fioma's dress it was sleeveless, the only difference between the two dresses was that Fioma's back was closed and Rita's back was open, allowing the skin to show.  
  
Her hair was let down, and some of the blue flowers that were left over were woven into it.  
  
Finally the time had come and after a guard had knocked on the door, telling them they had 15 minutes left, they started to make their way downstairs.  
  
Rita and Fioma helped Arwen down the stairs, the poor girl was shaking on her feet. A crowd was already formed in the garden (they saw this from one of the windows) and Arwen was getting the jitters.  
  
"What if the people don't accept me, I am an elf after all. Maybe they would want their king to marry a human woman or. . . "  
  
Her ramble was cut off when Rita put a hand over the elf's mouth. "Now you listen to me. You are going out there and marry the man you love and the people will love you. The people don't care you're an elf, all they want is their king to be happy and you make Aragorn happier than anything else."  
  
Arwen nodded and took a few deep breaths. "I'm ready now." She said and Fioma took this as her cue to walk down the aaisle. Rita peeked around the corner to see what the reactions were and she noticed a very interesting thing.  
  
Haldir was gaping at Fioma. *Well, well, now that is interesting. Hmm, I'll hook those two up. Haldir needs a nice girl and Fioma needs a nice guy that treats her with decency.*  
  
Then it was her turn to walk but before she did this she turned to Arwen once more. "Believe in your love for Aragorn Arwen. Then everything will be fine."  
  
Rita took a deep breath and started to walk down the aisle herself. She searched for her friend's faces in the crowd and smiled at every one of them. When she looked at Elladan she saw that he was staring at her with such intensity that it made her blush a little.  
  
Finally she made it to the end of the aisle (it was a very long aisle) and she went to stand next to Fioma. Rita glanced at Aragorn and suppressed the chuckle that formed in her throat. He looked nervous, more than nervous in fact.  
  
She didn't even have to look at the door to know that Arwen had entered, the gasps in the crowd were enough but Aragorn's look was the best.  
  
His mouth had actually fallen open and Rita coughed to get his attention. When he looked at her she motioned for him to shut his mouth and he promptly did this as he sent her an embarrassed smile.  
  
When Arwen reached Aragorn the two joined hands and smiled the most adoring smiles at each other as they faced Lord Elrond.  
  
Rita didn't really zone out but didn't hear a word that was being said. She felt so happy and at peace that she noticed only a few things around her.  
  
She saw the two speak to each other (the vows) and exchange rings, and later she saw them kiss. Arwen and Aragorn looked perfect together. *They were made for each other* she thought as she applauded with the rest of the crowd.  
  
The reception was being held in the ballroom so things moved in there. Rita and Fioma were chattering about the ceremony (Fioma filled her in on the vows and stuff) when Rita had the feeling she was being watched.  
  
She turned around, only to be caught in a stare in a pair of beautiful brown eyes, Elladan's eyes. He smiled at her and started to make his way towards her. Fioma saw this and excused herself.  
  
Elladan hugged her and whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful." He said in such a tone that Rita felt herself blush again and Elladan laughed at this.  
  
"You look not so bad yourself." Rita said and she was not saying that as some lame compliment, he really did look eatable. He was wearing dark blue pants and a matching shirt and his hair was in two small braids (think Legolas braids) to keep it out of his face.  
  
He escorted her to the table for dinner was about to start. She smiled when she saw she was on the main table. She waved at Éowyn, who was sitting next to Faramir and winked at the hobbits who were all very excited to be sitting with such important people.  
  
Rita was seated next to Elladan and Legolas and the entire meal was spent talking and eating. When the meal came to an end Legolas started to groan.  
  
"Are you ok?" Rita asked.  
  
"No I'm not. Please Elladan do not tell me that Tári Minyatur (A/N: it's the translation for MarySue Annoying according to ) is coming this way as I think she is."  
  
Elladan looked around discreetly and sighed. "I am sorry to say that she is heading in this direction as we speak."  
  
Legolas groaned again and Rita looked at him with a confused expression. But as she continued to listen she started to understand more and more.  
  
"She still hasn't given up?" asked Elrohir.  
  
His answer was the Legolas burying his face in his hands and he chuckled to see his friend so distressed.  
  
This annoyed Legolas to no end. "You laugh Elrohir. She hasn't been chasing after you for the past 649 years. I have never before met such a thickheaded female. It's like she doesn't get the fact that I try to avoid her."  
  
Rita choked when she heard the girl had been following Legolas around for 649 years. "Wow Legolas, 649 years! What exactly did you do to make such an impression on her?"  
  
"That's the point Rita, I did absolutely nothing. She is one of those women who would do everything to get a higher place in society, and what better place is there than the wife of a prince."  
  
Rita's face wrinkled when she heard this. "God don't tell me she's one of those annoying superficial girls who wouldn't be able to handle themselves in the real world if they wanted to."  
  
Legolas was about to answer but then Tári was in hearing distance. He had a save-me look and Rita hid her smile behind a napkin as the she-elf approached.  
  
She watched Legolas put on a fake smile and she couldn't help but wonder how Tári was unable to see through that. It was so obvious to see that Legolas was straining himself to be cordial, at least it was obvious to her.  
  
"Prince Legolas" Tári chirped (yes chirped) "How pleasant to see you again and unharmed. The people speak highly of your accomplishments back home."  
  
*gag* Rita thought *Can this girl get any more nauseating*  
  
Luckily Legolas was a very down-to-earth elf. "It took more than one man to do what was done. It was an effort made by all the soldiers."  
  
"I am sure you are just being modest, such a brave warrior like you."  
  
Rita snorted but covered it up with a cough. She avoided looking at anyone, especially Aragorn since he had the ability to make her laugh, because she was sure to start laughing any minute now.  
  
Tári looked suspiciously at her but quickly diverted her attention back to Legolas. "I was wondering if you'd spend the day with me tomorrow and tell me about your adventures." The she-elf looked like a cat that had just swallowed a canary, very satisfied.  
  
Legolas on the other hand, got a hunted look in his eyes and Rita could practically hear the wheels in his head turn to find a good excuse. She felt so sorry for her friend that she decided to help him out.  
  
"Tomorrow? Didn't you tell me you were going to continue with my archery lessons tomorrow Legolas?" She saw a grateful look in his eyes and she turned to Tári who was almost glaring at her. "I am so sorry to interrupt your plans but Legolas has been promising to teach me archery for ages now. He started to teach me in Lothlorien but I am still quite bad at it."  
  
Now Legolas picked up on the hidden hint. "Indeed Rita, you need at least two hours of practice a day. I am going to make sure you will be a fabulous archer by the time I start my travels with Gimli."  
  
"Are you sure that's enough?" Rita asked innocently "I mean, you have seen me shoot."  
  
Legolas pretended to be thinking. "Ah yes, you're right, better make it three hours a day."  
  
Tári recovered from the shock of being interrupted in her plans and put on a sugary smile again. "That's quite all right Prince Legolas, it is very honorable to honor your promises. Perhaps another time then?"  
  
"Perhaps" was all Legolas said and then Tári left.  
  
As soon she was out of hearing distance Legolas let out a huge breath and turned to Rita who was currently shaking with laughter.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are my hero, you are brilliant and wonderful and have I said thank you yet. Cause if I haven't, thank you so much."  
  
This caused the entire table to start laughing and Legolas looked at them with a sneer. "Trust me if you were just saved from that. . . that. . . persistent she-elf, you would do the exact same thing."  
  
The laughter died down after a while and Rita patted Legolas's arm. "Don't worry Legolas, I'll protect you from the big bad barracuda." (A/N: don't ask me where that came from)  
  
Suddenly an evil smile crossed on his face and he chuckled. "You do understand you just committed yourself to archery again." He rubbed his hands in glee. "I cannot wait to start your training."  
  
"Now Legolas, I was thinking to continue the lessons we had in Lothlorien. You know, me holding a bow loosely in my hand and talking and laughing. I didn't mean actual lessons. If you don't remember, I suck at archery."  
  
"What if anyone wants to see your progress, no I think it will be good to have some real training."  
  
Rita turned to Elladan who was laughing at her and Legolas. "Don't make him do this to me, please save me from the evil teacher."  
  
"Hey" Legolas cried out before Elladan could say a word "I could make this harder and ask Haldir to help with your training."  
  
"Ok shutting up now, training sounds good. No need to call Haldir, you will be a fine teacher." Rita still remembered the sessions Haldir put her through in Lothlorien. He might be a nice elf but man, he made you work hard. Her muscles felt like elastics when she finished with one of his lessons.  
  
"I thought so." Smiled Legolas.  
  
Meanwhile everyone was laughing at the 'show' Legolas and Rita were giving. At the moment Rita was putting and Legolas was teasing her.  
  
Arwen whispered in her husband's ear. "They still act like children around each other, they act like siblings."  
  
"I know" Aragorn whispered back to her "You should've seen some of the pranks they played on each other."  
  
Then dinner was over and one Faramir stood up to address the crowd. "As a Gondorian tradition a song will now be sung by someone of the king's and queen's choice. A song that expresses love and hope for the future."  
  
Arwen and Aragorn looked at each other, they hadn't known about this particular tradition. They were discussing quietly when Legolas suddenly blurted something out that made Rita choke on her sip of water.  
  
"Why do you not ask Rita?"  
  
Aragorn turned to Rita. "You can sing? You never told me this."  
  
Rita was about to explain that she couldn't sing, not really, when Legolas interrupted. "Quite nicely if I might add."  
  
Finally regaining her voice Rita started to talk. "Not that nice, I mean Aragorn you have elves around here. They can sing so much better than me." Silently Rita was begging with her eyes not to make her sing.  
  
Either Aragorn didn't catch her plea or he had some weird sense of humor but Rita closed her eyes in defeat when she heard him say. "Rita, will you please sing to us."  
  
After sending Legolas an evil glare Rita got up so she could be seen by all. She was thinking about what to sing and then it hit her, the perfect song. A song by Shania Twain.  
  
"This song is in Common so I'm sorry for those who can't understand that. And just so you know, don't come complaining to me when your ears fall off, complain to the king over there." She said with a nod to Aragorn.  
  
This evoked a few chuckles in the crowd and Rita waited until it was completely quiet again. she started to sing in her unique voice. It wasn't bad to listen to but it wasn't as beautiful as the singing of an elf either.  
  
"From this moment life has begun  
  
From this moment you are the one  
  
Right beside you is where I belong  
  
From this moment on From this moment I have been blessed  
  
I live only for your happiness  
  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
  
From this moment on I give my hand to you with all my heart  
  
Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start  
  
You and I will never be apart  
  
My dreams came true because of you From this moment as long as I live  
  
I will love you, I promise you this  
  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
  
From this moment on You're the reason I believe in love  
  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
  
All we need is just the two of us  
  
My dreams came true because of you From this moment as long as I live  
  
I will love you, I promise you this  
  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
  
From this moment  
  
I will love you as long as I live  
  
From this moment on"  
  
As she finished applause erupted from the crowd. The song had touched them. It also didn't escape the attention that Rita glanced at Elladan for a long time while she was singing. It was as much as a song in honor of the newlyweds as it was a statement of her love for the elf beside her.  
  
Rita was blushing when she sat down and she kicked Legolas under the table, she kicked hard. "I will get you for that Legolas Greenleaf, mark my words I will get you."  
  
Just as Legolas was about to retort Arwen interfered. "Now children do we need to put you apart from each other?"  
  
"You know Arwen" said Legolas "This is the second time you called me a child."  
  
Arwen smiled. "You deserved it then Legolas, just as you deserved it now."  
  
A band started to play and Arwen and Aragorn danced the first dance. After that everybody could join. Soon there were many couples on the dance floor. Celeborn and Galadriel danced a few times, Faramir and Éowyn were hardly seen without each other and there were others as well.  
  
Elladan held his arm out to Rita and she accepted it. The two started to dance slowly and Rita rested her head against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
She could feel his arms tighten around her and she sighed in contentment. Too soon the song was over and Elladan was waved over by Elrohir who wore an anxious expression.  
  
He gave her an apologetic look but she shooed him away. "Elrohir looks really worried about something, you better find out what it's about."  
  
Looking around she saw Haldir standing next to Legolas so she went to them. "What are the two of you standing here for like wallflowers. I would think the ladies were fawning themselves over you two."  
  
"They do." Haldir said in a dryly "But Legolas and I have developed a tactic."  
  
Rita rose her eyebrows. "What kind of tactic?"  
  
"Well" Legolas said "Every time we see a female approaching we start to discuss a certain element from battle."  
  
Haldir continued the explanation. "And not only does this make the women back away, it makes them think they would be interrupting an important conversation as well."  
  
"I have one word for you two: evil."  
  
The two elves smiled at her. "Whatever it takes to be left alone."  
  
Suddenly Rita saw a familiar face. "Fioma, what are you doing here all one your own. You should be on the dance floor, having fun."  
  
"Well after the incident a few months back I think I'll be fine like this."  
  
Realizing she hadn't introduced her friend yet Rita hurried to fix her mistake. "Fioma, you already know Legolas but this is Haldir from Lothlorien. Haldir, this is Fioma from Rivendell."  
  
The two greeted each other properly but Rita could see the glint of interest in Haldir's eyes. *What do you know, he really likes her. Maybe Legolas will help me out with a little scheme*  
  
Haldir and Fioma were talking about Rivendell when Rita muttered at Legolas. "Ask Fioma to dance and I'll make Haldir dance with me, the next song we'll switch."  
  
"Why" Legolas muttered back.  
  
Rita rolled her eyes, men could be so dumb. "Because they are getting nowhere at this rate and Haldir likes her and Fioma needs a decent guy."  
  
With a smile Legolas nodded and asked Fioma for a dance. Fioma accepted. (who would turn a prince down) and the two made their way to the dance floor.  
  
After 20 seconds Rita started to nag. "I wanna dance too, dance with me Haldir please. I'll be your best friend if you do."  
  
"I thought you already were my best friend." Haldir commented.  
  
"Yeah but if you dance with me you'll ensure this. Please I really wanna dance."  
  
Rolling his eyes Haldir led her to the dance floor. They swayed to the music and were close but not too close. When the music stopped and the next song started Legolas and Fioma suddenly appeared beside them.  
  
"Rita, I don't believe we have had the pleasure of dancing together yet have we?"  
  
"No I don't think we have." Rita played along, avoiding Haldir's eyes because she knew he would no the plan in an instant if he looked at her.  
  
"May I?" Legolas asked Haldir.  
  
Haldir just handed Rita's hand to Legolas but asked for Fioma's hand in return. Fioma blushed a little as Haldir pulled her towards him to dance and Rita and Legolas exchanged proud looks.  
  
Rita and Legolas started to dance their way to the other side of the room where Rumil and Orophin were standing, their wives were discussing something with their friends a few yards away.  
  
"Hello Rita" said Rumil "I thought I saw Haldir with you just now, what did you do with him?"  
  
Rita gave him a huge smile. "I just did what I promised I'd do Rumil." When he looked confused she explained herself further. "I hooked him up with a nice girl." And she motioned to the dance floor where Haldir and Fioma were dancing.  
  
A smile started to form on Rumil's face and Rita immediately caught his drift. "And don't you dare to tease him with this. He is withdrawn as it is already, teasing will only make it worse."  
  
Rumil sighed in disappointment but he knew she was right.  
  
The rest of the night was spent dancing and laughing. Elladan returned to Rita after an hour, a huge smile on his face. He pulled her in an embrace as soon as he got there, earning a few catcalls around them, and held onto her for a long time.  
  
"Lets go on a walk" Elladan suggested and Rita agreed. For some reason they ended up in the library again and Elladan sat in the fluffy chair with Rita on his lap.  
  
He brushed the hair out of her face and pulled her close to kiss her. Rita felt the familiar sparks go through her as his lips claimed hers.  
  
After a few minutes the kiss was broken and Rita rested her head against his chest. "I missed you so much." She said.  
  
"I missed you too melamin, we have been apart for a longer time before, but these few weeks were somehow harder than those months."  
  
"You almost lost me you know." Rita said with a serious face.  
  
Elladan looked at her sharply. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I was nearly poisoned. Legolas decided to cook. Trust me, you do not want to eat anything he prepares."  
  
He started to laugh at this. "Don't ever do that to me again, you nearly scared me to death. I don't want to loose you. Not now, not ever."  
  
Rita knew in the back of her mind that there was something wrong with this but she tugged these feelings away. All she wanted to do was focus on her love as they pulled together for another kiss.  
  
She had no idea what the next day would have in store for her.  
  
A/N: Cliffie. . . aren't I evil!!! Hope you liked the chapter and thought it was long enough. I owed it to you guys after the short ones I've been sending you. Let me know, what did you guys think was it cliche or too fluffy or was it actually ok? Review please!!! 


	48. To all good things must come an end

Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating earlier but with my exams and everything it was hard. Plus I had a bit of a writer's block but that's completely solved now. I have over 600 reviews!!! I am SO HAPPY about this. I never thought my little fic could turn out so big.  
  
A/N: You might think, ugh here she is again but please read this. I am a betareader for Meggers. I am very happy that she asked me (first time anyone asked) So please read her fic Navigation. It's under the penname Lel Vagor and I think it's really nice cause it's not your normal girl falls in ME. PLEASE READ IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Iluvenis: Why should I think you're annoying? You left me a review so I am happy about that! And it's never too late to start reading a fic, and I still have a few ideas so it's not over yet.  
  
Mellon: Sorry about that, I had to make it a cliffie cause I had no idea what to write next. *snatches cookie* I never pass on cookies, I'm addicted to them.  
  
LanierShazar: I can not guarantee that this chapter won't be bad, I love to confuse you guys ;) I'm happy you like the development between Haldir and Fioma, I thought they would be a cute couple.  
  
Elvish princess: So many smiles, that made me feel all happy inside. Being sick did suck, but I'm all better now.  
  
Soul: Haldir lives! Of course I love his character too much. Hope you reach this chapter soon so you can see me thanking you.  
  
Kagome Ayla: I don't think Legolas should be all serious either so I made him a little crazy. . . good crazy though. Sorrie about the cliffie, but I updated didn't I?  
  
The Great One: Wow!!!! You loved this chapter so much??? *blushes* Thank you, thank you thank you!!!!  
  
Musicgrl: Happy you liked it. Did you really think it was funny? Here's an update so I hope you're happy now.  
  
Linnie: Sorry, am I really that evil? *cowers in corner* I'll try to make this chapter extra long just to make up.  
  
Kate: CONGRATULATIONS!!!!! I knew you would do ok in the dance- competition!!! I am so happy for you, this chapter is now dedicated to you and your victory!!!!  
  
Aurumlupi: Yeah, I know it's weird to have a day to plan the wedding but I looked in the book and there it said that they arrived and the same night they had the wedding, so I decided to stick with that. And you know me, after joy and happiness I write angst and loneliness. Just so you're warned.  
  
Corinna: Yep, I like Fioma and Haldir together as well. Expect more development between those two in further chapters.  
  
American Elf: You're already planning their wedding? Who said he was going to propose? ;) I just love to keep people in suspension.  
  
Danceingfae: I have no idea about how Haldir will react to the scheme Rita and Legolas set up, so stay tuned.  
  
Lucy: Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry. Is this update ok?  
  
MaverickGirl: Hihi, nervous Aragorn, it does sound weird doesn't it? But I thought it would fit with the event.  
  
Dark_starz: You really like it every time I update? Thanks! I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations.  
  
Prophecy: I love you enthusiasm, it just makes me all excited to write another chapter.  
  
Sailorverystupid: Sorry about the mistakes, I'll fix the ones you pointed out cause those are just bad. I read it twice but I didn't even pick up on it. Thanks for pointing it out to me.  
  
Shinigami29: I am truly deeply ashamed, I totally forgot to mail you. I feel all bad now cause I promised but my pc was off almost every day. I only checked my mail and some of my fav fics, so please forgive me. I'm gonna mail you after I updated ok?  
  
Passion Lover: The reason I had Rita zone out on the wedding was because I have no idea to how a mix of Elvish and Gondorian customs would be like. And it IS a lot like Rita to feel things instead of anything else.  
  
Tarilenea: Fioma does have a lot of time on her hands, she really is a good friend to Rita. A girl for Legolas? Hmmmm, I'll have to think about that.  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwater: Sorry to keep you waiting for a while but I hope this chapter makes it up to you.  
  
Lavender of the Shire: I love to write long chapters as well, but it just takes a lot of time so short chapters are an option when I have too little time.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: I hope you're better already, but I think you are. I hope you'll like this chapter. I just checked my reviews and all and I noticed you've been reviewing since chapter 15 or so. Thank you so much for being such a faithful reviewer.  
  
D-Chan: Hehehehe, I'm evil!!! You can't kill me cause I live in Holland and you. . . don't. Right? At least I hope so cause if you do live here I'll be afraid again. ;)  
  
Aislin: Hey Aislin, I read your chappie a few days ago and I reviewed so that's all I have to say about that. I hope you get more ideas soon.  
  
Blahblah: I am happy you thought this chapter was good and funny, it is always happy when I can please the ones reading your fic.  
  
Meggers: I loved the chapters you sent me and I hope you post them soon. I advertised your fic as you might have seen cause you deserve a lot of reviews!!!  
  
Lady of Legolas: I love that song from Shania but somehow my cd was damaged and I had to throw it out (  
  
DISCLAIMER: :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P  
  
Rita woke up very early the next morning, the sun hadn't even rose completely yet. The day before had been perfect.  
  
The wedding had been nice, as had the reception. It was the moments after, the time with Elladan in the library, that made her smile on her way to the kitchen.  
  
They had just sat together in the fluffy chair and kissed and softly talked. He had told her why Elrohir had been so anxious.  
  
Elrohir decided to ask Atiel to marry him. It was actually quite uncharacteristic for an elf to ask such a thing so soon after courting had started. But Elrohir had figured that if he, an elf once so opposed to love, could fall so deeply with someone, marriage would be an easy thing.  
  
She was happy for Elrohir and looked out for him just so she could tease him. Rita thought Elrohir deserved a nice girl. Sometimes she felt bad because she thought she was coming between the two brothers. Now she didn't have to feel so guilty anymore.  
  
Rita rounded the corner to the kitchen and took an apple from the bowl of fruit. She decided to watch the city wake up from the lookout point and half jogged, half walked to the spot.  
  
From her spot, which was the same where she and Pippin had noted the first arrival of the elves, she had the prefect view.  
  
The city was still in ruins, it would take a long time before everything would be rebuilt. The huge difference was the vibe the city sent out.  
  
When they had first arrived the city seemed gloomy, despite their victory, and sad. Now you could feel the liveliness come from the city, from the people.  
  
Markets were normally again and children could safely play outside. Women walked arm in arm down the streets, stopping at the little shops that had been opened again.  
  
In one word the city could be described as alive. The people had regained their hope for the future and they had their king to thank for that.  
  
But beside the joy of the 'lighter days', the pain from the years of battle were still felt. Husbands, sons, fathers and brothers or just very good friends. All those who had died defending the country were still mourned daily.  
  
Rita still had a hard time accepting she was seen as some sort of noblewoman, it was just a weird concept to her.  
  
Whenever she would go out and talk to the people, she would be treated with the greatest respect. It was a strange feeling to be treated like a porcelain doll after all she had been through.  
  
Of course, Rita wouldn't be Rita if she would accept this. She rebelled against being treated so gently by the people and soon the word was out on the street.  
  
The Lady of Gondor wanted to be treated like any other. She would play and dance with the children and console those who lost someone close to them.  
  
She was being herself, that was all, and the people knew this. It is why she was liked by almost all. There were still those who frowned upon her enthusiastic behavior and the way she dressed (she wore pants a lot) but those were in the minority.  
  
When she had finished her apple and the sun had risen completely Rita started to make her way back to the palace.  
  
She was lost in thought when she heard a cough behind her. she spun around only to meet the gaze of Lord Elrond. Feeling quite silly she was still so on edge, Rita smiled at the Elflord.  
  
"Good morning Lord Elrond. I didn't see you there."  
  
To her surprise he didn't return her smile as brilliant as she sent him and had a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Good Morning to you as well Lady Rita. I am pleased to see you this morning for I wished to speak with you."  
  
Quickly hiding her surprise Rita nodded and followed him as he started to lead her to a room where they could talk privately.  
  
They ended up on a huge balcony that was open to all since it was entered through the diningroom. Rita sat down on one of the comfortable chairs as Lord Elrond sat down opposite to her.  
  
Rita decided to stay silent, waiting on what Elrond had to say. She didn't have to wait a very long time as Elrond began to speak after scraping his throat.  
  
"I have dreaded this conversation Rita for nothing good will come from it. Yet it is something I have to do, though I will not enjoy it."  
  
She nodded once and he seemed to accept this since he continued.  
  
"I have watched you from the moment you fell into our world and I must say I am surprised at how easily you managed to adapt yourself to the situation. You learned the ways of the sword and the language of the elves. You accomplished great things in such short time and I praise you for that."  
  
"Thank you." was all Rita could say at that. She just knew that there was something else, something Elrond was not telling her.  
  
"This is why what I have to say is so hard for me. You are a very nice and brave young lady with as much gentleness as boldness."  
  
He sighed and massaged his temples, showing that he was quite stressed about something. "But even though you are a perfectly nice young woman I cannot accept you as a match for my son."  
  
BANG!!! The bomb was dropped and Rita was completely shocked. *He doesn't think I'm right for Elladan. Why didn't he say something sooner?*  
  
"You might think why I haven't told you this earlier but I have to admit that I had underestimated the feelings you and my son shared. I believed the feelings would fade as time past by, but time has learned that the time apart has strengthened your relationship. This was when I realized I had to intervene."  
  
Rita opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Elrond as he continued the conversation.  
  
"The main reason for my decision is simple. My son is immortal and you are not. By staying together you will force him to give up on his family and his chance to pass to Valinor when he chooses to do so. You do not want that to happen now do you?"  
  
After blinking a few times Rita found the right words. "Of course I do not want that to happen but it is not my choice. If Elladan wants to stay with me it is his choice to make."  
  
Elrond shook his head. "Do not be foolish girl. Right now my son believes he loves you enough to give up on his immortality but what will happen once you grow old, once he grows old. He will hold it against you in the end. He will always regret his decision."  
  
"But. . . "  
  
"I say this for your own good as well as his. He deserves better than a mortal life, he deserves better than you."  
  
Rita felt herself grow cold as the words came out of his mouth. Her inner walls, which were already half raised when the conversation started, were drawn up so high that even Haldir would never be able to read her feelings.  
  
"So we finally come down to business." she said in a cold voice "I am not good enough for Elladan, son of the Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Excuse me for not having royal blood or something like that."  
  
Elrond sighed; the conversation was not going like he planned it. "It is not like that though he should marry an elf from a noble family. I am merely looking out for my son's welfare. I have already lost a daughter, I will not loose my sons as well."  
  
"Sons?" echoed Rita.  
  
"Yes sons, as in both of my sons. They are closer than any other set of twins I have ever seen. They decided long ago that whatever choice one would make, the other would follow. So if you continue this relationship with my son you will not have one, but three deaths on your conscience."  
  
"Three deaths?" Rita asked, even though she realized it must have sounded very stupid.  
  
"Two deaths for my sons and one for Elrohir's mate, who will choose the same fate as her love. When they die it will be all your fault, for you are the reason they chose that path. Can you now see why the relationship between you and my son must end?"  
  
*He keeps calling him my son instead of Elladan* Rita thought *I wonder why he keeps doing that*  
  
"What do you want me to do?" she snapped. "I can't just turn a switch." Then her voice almost sounded pathetic. "I love him."  
  
"If you truly love him, prove it by letting him go. Let him go to find the life he deserves, an eternal life with an elf-maiden."  
  
With those final words Elrond left the balcony, leaving Rita to think about everything that was just said.  
  
And thinking was what Rita did. Everything Elrond had said had struck a cord in her and she started to get lost in her memories.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Get down here you worthless piece of scum. You are worth nothing, nobody wants you and even if somebody did want you, you'd never be enough. The guy would deserve better than you, hell. . . my dog deserves better than you!!!"  
  
~end flashback~  
  
That was one of good old dad's calm rants, the ones that were followed with a good beating. She stood on the balcony for a very long time, just thinking and remembering the past.  
  
In the end she made a decision. *Elrond's right, Elladan does deserve better than me. I should have known better than to hope for a good ending, this is me we're talking about. I don't deserve a nice guy like him, no matter what anyone else says.*  
  
Rita started to walk towards her room, she had no desire to run into anyone. *It's just like it always is* she thought *To all good things must come an end*  
  
She sneaked back into her room and locked the door before she let herself fall into her bed, some lone tears escaping from her eyes.  
  
She knew she had made the right choice, than why did it hurt so much?  
  
A/N: I am so sorry about this but I need this twist so rest assured everything will turn out alright, it will just take a few chapters. 


	49. Hiding doesn't solve anything

Hey guys, I have all the results from my exams and it wasn't all bad. I have one week of school, then two weeks of vacation, after that two more weeks of school and then. . . my final exams *shudders in fright* I am so scared, I really really really really want to graduate, so do not be surprised if my updates are less frequent, though you should all know I am not abandoning this story.  
  
I have to say I was amused by some of the responses you guys had on last chapter. Elrond really isn't that bad, he is trying to protect his son. He is wrong, but he's doing it out of love.  
  
Songelf88 and G.H.S. the warg: Interesting name, and please don't hurt Elrond too much, I still need him for this fic.  
  
Kagome Ayla: You're welcome, I hope you like this chapter cause I already know that it's going to be very hard to write. (am having slight writer's block again)  
  
LanierShazar: I'm writing the next chapter so don't worry, it will all come together in due time. As for the relationship between Elrond and Elladan, I can't really say where that will be heading.  
  
American Elf: Support groups in Middle Earth? *lol* I don't think they exist yet but nice idea. I never really liked Elrond, don't know why, but he just seems. . . well. . . too perfect, you know?  
  
Linnie: Oooh, long review, I love it. Yeah, Elrond really did make her feel guilty didn't he? As for how much longer this story will continue, I have no idea. As long as I get reviews and I have new ideas, I'll keep it up for as long as I can.  
  
Elvenflower: Happy you liked the chapter, I hope you'll like this one as well.  
  
Soul: You reached chapter 32, I hope you reach this one soon so you can see me thanking you. You really think it was good?  
  
Iluvenis: You are right about some things but I am not telling you what they are, hihihihi I am evil sometimes :) I'll think about doing a Legolas/OC fic after this one is finished, I love to write. I tried to send you an email immediately but my hotmail was going all wonky, I don't know what went wrong but know I am trying to mail you, don't be mad if I don't succeed though. On a different note, I know Elrond is a good guy but I need him like this for my story, sorry.  
  
Shinigami29: Hey Audrey, sorry for not emailing you for a few days again, I've been really busy but I'll explain everything in my mail I am going to send you after I finished this chapter.  
  
Elvish princess: Congrats on your math, I wish I could get a good grade like that!!! Is this update soon enough?  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: No worries, I don't expect you to review every chapter. I am glad you liked the chapter, cause I thought it was, well. . . not so good.  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: Hmmmm, that is an idea but I don't think my story will go that way, maybe I'll use it as an out if I get completely stuck with the fic.  
  
D-Chan: Hey, I can't help the way Rita thinks. . . oh *realization kicks in* I do control that. You want review praise? Here it is. . . this chapter is dedicated to you for placing my fic on your website, I love it!!!!!  
  
Tarilenea: Yep, Elrond certainly put a new spin on the fic and it was exactly what I needed to continue, hope you like it.  
  
Meggers: I'm working on it, it will be fixed in a few chapters I promise, now would I ever lie to you? I understand where you are coming from with the review-thing and I like your reasoning. I never heard the song you mentioned but maybe I'll download it later.  
  
Lavender of the Shire: Yep, the subject really needed to be handled and I couldn't think of anyone better than Elrond to deal with it.  
  
Danceingfae: You have a weird sense of humor but I still love ya so don't worry. AAAAAH I love drama as well but please, please PLEASE kill me if I turn this in soap opera drama.  
  
Aislin: I'm not THAT evil am I? I mean, I promised everything would be okay in the future doesn't that count for anything?  
  
Aurumlupi: I promise, I vow, I swear. . . (you get the picture) that everything will turn out right. Cross my heart and hope to die.  
  
MaverickGirl: I'm very happy that you like the chapter even though it was sad.  
  
Siren: It's not over yet, so stop crying already *hands tissue* really things will be fine.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: Thanks for your review Arwen, and yes reviews make me write more so you and all the others have achieved that. I don't think I would have written so many chapters without the reviews, so thank you!!!  
  
Blahblah: Whoa, don't hurt Elrond too much I still need the elf, and writing this I realized I already said this to someone else. Ah well, I hope you aren't too offended by me using the same thing twice.  
  
Kate: I'm happy you liked the chapter, especially since it was dedicated to you.  
  
Musicgrl: Fishhead? I won't ask, I really think I don't wanna know or do I?  
  
Mellon: I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long and that you like this chapter as well.  
  
Passion Lover: Only a tad enthusiastic but I like it. I love it when people get all excited because of my fic, I never thought I would have that effect on people.  
  
Lady of Legolas: Thanks for trying to kill my writer's block but I am sad to report that it didn't help. The past few chapters have been so hard to write now I am not relying on the books so much anymore but on my own fantasy.  
  
Rhysel Ash: Thank you for the compliments and to be honest I have no idea how I continue to be sane and write such a long story, I'm a little weird sometimes.  
  
DISCLAIMER: :P :P :P NO NOT GOING TO ANYMORE :P :P :P  
  
Rita was gathering the courage to step into the dining room; it would be her first appearance since two days.  
  
She had decided she needed to think of a solid way how to avoid Elladan and the questions her weird behavior would be shot her way.  
  
Until that moment she had been able to avoid all this by staying in her room for two days straight. When they had checked up on her she had told them she was sick and wanted to sleep. She had declined Aragorn's offer for a healer, claiming everything would be okay after a few days of rest.  
  
She had refused to open the door for anyone, not even Arwen. Rita knew for sure Arwen would see right through her lie and would start asking about why she was lying to them and it wasn't something Rita could use at that moment.  
  
Nobody would question her 'sickness' now however. She looked ghostly pale and she had dark rings around her eyes. Her eyes, which normally shone with merriment, were now dull. She was wearing a loose pare of pants and a very baggy shirt.  
  
After taking a final deep breath Rita walked into the room and she was immediately surrounded by four concerned hobbits. It seemed they had an agreement of some sort for only Frodo spoke. (The hobbits had a habit of talking all at once)  
  
"I think I speak for us all when I say I am happy to see you Rita, are you feeling better now? You look awfully pale, are you sure you don't need to rest a while longer or do you want me to get a healer after all? It would be no trouble at all for us to do that."  
  
"No, that's okay Frodo. I'm feeling better now, though I'm still not 100 percent. I'm gonna lay low for a few more days but I thought it might help if I ate a little, I haven't eaten a thing in two days."  
  
This comment shocked the hobbits and they drug her to a table and started to load her plate full of food. "Really Lady Rita" said Sam "You should take better care of yourself, not eating for two days."  
  
Rita gave the sweet hobbit a smile. "I know Sam, but I really wasn't hungry and. . . PIPPIN!!!"  
  
She had just noticed how much food he had been able to stack on her plate and her mouth was wide open.  
  
"Surely you don't expect me to eat all that, I'm not a hobbit you know. I'll have one piece of toast and an apple and some tea. You guys split the rest."  
  
Pippin gaped at her. "That's all you're doing to eat? You haven't eaten in days and all you want is a piece of toast and an apple?"  
  
"Oh fine, I'll eat TWO pieces of toast, you happy now?" Rita made a joke out of it as she bit in the hot toast after putting some butter on it.  
  
The hobbits decided not to mention it anymore and the meal continued with some mindless chattering. They were stuffing their faces with all the food on the table, munching happily while speaking at the same time.  
  
For Rita on the other hand, eating was not as easy. She ate very slowly and she had to wash every bite away with some tea. She couldn't swallow it normally because of the lump in her very dry throat. She had only managed to eat half of one piece of toast while the hobbits had eaten 15 each at least.  
  
The reason for her being so nervous was that she was afraid of running into Elladan, afraid for how she would have to act and also afraid for how Elladan would react to this.  
  
*You're doing the right thing* she said to herself *You made the decision and now you have to stick with it. You can do this, you have faced worse things before*  
  
She was interrupted in her inner pep talk when she felt someone tap on her back. She jumped up and she felt her heart start to beat faster and she turned around while silently praying it wasn't Elladan.  
  
God, or the Valar she didn't know who she should be thanking, seemed to have listened to her prayer because when she turned around Legolas was standing behind her with a huge smile.  
  
"I thought you would never get better, do you have any idea what you did to me?" he asked as he plopped in the chair next to her.  
  
Raising an eyebrow she shook her head. "What exactly did I do?"  
  
"You abandoned me, that's what. Do you have any idea what a torture these past two days have been? Tári has been all over me and I literally had to hide to find some peace."  
  
"It's true Rita." said Merry "She has followed him everywhere, it was actually quite funny to see." Merry stopped when Legolas glared at him.  
  
Rita gave Legolas a gentle shove. "Stop glaring at the poor hobbit you evil elf, it's not his fault you are so dashingly handsome that women fall at your feet." She fluttered with her eyelashes to create some extra effect and she knew she had succeeded when the hobbits started to laugh hysterically.  
  
After a while Legolas joined in on the laughter as well but suddenly he started to groan. "Nooooooo, not now please not now."  
  
The hobbits and Rita turned around to see what he was getting at and started to laugh again when they saw Tári heading in their direction.  
  
Frodo was wiping the tears from his eyes. "You have to hand it to her, she is very persistent."  
  
"As persistent as an orc chasing one of his victims." Legolas muttered but he forced himself to place his 'social mask' on.  
  
The laughing had just started to die down when Tári reached the sic and se took the seat next to Legolas immediately.  
  
"Prince Legolas, what a coincidence to see you here. I was actually hoping to catch you today for I was unable to find you yesterday. You still have to tell me all about your adventures and I am very anxious to find out about those."  
  
Pippin was shaking and suddenly he excused himself from the table, mumbling he had duties to tend to, before he raced out of the room.  
  
This seemed to be the signal for the other three hobbits and within a minute they had all disappeared, leaving only Legolas, Rita and the annoying Tári.  
  
"So" said Tári "Shall we sit in one of the gardens to talk now Prince Legolas? I would enjoy that very much."  
  
*Sure you would* Rita thought and she had to fight an evil smirk when she saw Legolas squirm a little. The thought of any smirk disappeared when she hear Legolas answer the she-elf.  
  
"I am sorry but I will not be able to do that today, for Rita is well again now and we will be starting her lessons today."  
  
For a minute a flash of disbelief and anger towards Rita flashed across Tári's face before she hid those emotions behind her sickening sweet smile.  
  
"That is alright Prince Legolas, I understand. We shall speak tonight then." Before Legolas could say anything she had risen and walked out of the room.  
  
Legolas dropped his head in his hands and Rita patted his back. "There, there, we saved you from that one didn't we? And don't worry we'll come up with some kind of scheme to avoid her tonight."  
  
He looked up at her with a smile and stood up while offering his arm to her. "Thank you Rita but will you now give me the pleasure of escorting you to the shooting grounds for your archery lesson?"  
  
Rita took the offered arm. "It's not as if I can avoid these lessons, I might as well go willingly. The things I do for friendship." She said the last with a dramatic voice.  
  
Legolas just shook his head and lead her out of the hall.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for making this so short but my inspiration went out the window. Don't worry though, I'll update tomorrow again, I promise. No confrontation with Elladan yet but let's just say I like to build some tension. 


	50. AN: HELP ME AND SORRY!

I know I promised I'd update today but my English teacher just gave us a huge test in preparation for my final exams. If I finish that test before tomorrow, he said I could stay away from his classes. Since I only have two classes tomorrow, and both are from him, I'd have a day off from school, which would be perfect because tomorrow it's my sister's birthday and my aunt is coming over and. . . . I'll stop babbling now but I promise I will update on Thursday (another day off because a lot of teachers are on some kind of trip) So I'll have an entire day to update.  
  
I really hate doing this to you guys but I really wanna stay home tomorrow, please understand. Anyway I can't wait to see my sis's face when she opens her present. My mom, me and a few others bought her the newest Gameboy, the one she has been saving for, for ages. AND I bought her the Lorrd of the Ring game. . . .Ok I admit it, I bought it for me as well, but I'm giving it to her.  
  
Wow, this is a very long A/N but I hope you can understand where I am coming from, plus I am really stuck now. I have too many options of how I can let this play out. Should I:  
  
Have a huge fight between Elladan and Rita?  
  
Make Rita avoid Elladan until he confronts her?  
  
Make Rita avoid him until Haldir or Aragorn knock some sense into her?  
  
OR should I make Rita run away for a while and let the events play out (Elladan confronting Elrond and fights, yada yada yada yada)?  
  
See my problem???? Please help me!!!!!! :) I give cookies to everyone who gives me an idea. . . . And I hate it that this will be my 50th chapter, ah well, I'll make the next one extra special. 


	51. Avoiding confrontation

Hey everybody, I'm happy to say that my sister's birthday was a huge success. You should have seen her face when she opened the gameboy and later the game. We are now both addicted but I ashamed to admit that I can't get past the Mines of Moria, the green trolls keep killing me, and the annoying wargs kill me as well. . . grrrr I need more practice I guess.  
  
Thank you all so much for your ideas on how I should continue, I gave this a lot of thought and I have to agree with the most of you. I'm gonna do a combination of all four so enjoy.  
  
Danceingfae: Hmm, Rita confronting Elrond is interesting but I don't see that happening, I mean would you go and confront the guy that unconsciously reminds you of your father?  
  
Dani: Thanks for the idea and the compliment, I appreciate them both.  
  
American Elf: Don't worry about not being able to review last chapter, I know all about big sisters (I am one) and we solved that problem by getting a secondhand computer for my little sister, so she can play all her games without bothering me.  
  
Musicgrl: You're not evil, at least I don't think you're evil. I don't have exams yet but I had to make this test at home to get the day off so I did that.  
  
Shinigami29: The idea was not crappy, I'm not sure if I'm going to use it all but it made me think so thanks.  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: Thanks for thinking with me, all I have to do now is find a good way of fitting it all together.  
  
Anime Elvengirl: I hope you think this update is fast enough, I already know this chapter will take a lot of time so I hope it's any good.  
  
Leithendel: First of all, thanks for brainstorming with me, I love to hear what my reviewers think. Second of all, I am no genius!!! I have no idea how old Elladan really is, I just picked an age. Let me know when you post your fic so I can read it.  
  
Nindë: Expect a huge blow-up between father and son, I am so looking forward to writing that scene.  
  
Sailorverystupid: Yep, I dug a deep, deep hole. Now I have to get out of it. You're suggestion made me think about how I'm gonna place Haldir in this chapter. . . hmmm well I'll have to see what comes out of me.  
  
DarkChylde: Aaaah, you remembered the herbs. Don't worry, I have big plans for those and I'm being evil by not telling you what those plans are.  
  
D-Chan: Thanks for your insight, now you see why my updates have been less frequent, I have too many choices to make.  
  
Smalldiver: Locking them in a room? That's a thought, I'll keep that one in mind, thanks.  
  
Faulkner: You're right, she does it to them all the time so why shouldn't they do it her. But something tells me Rita won't see it that way.  
  
The Story Weaver: Don't apologize for writing a long review, I love long reviews. I seem to say that a lot. Anyway, thanks for your idea, I might use some of it.  
  
Kate: It will be a happy ending, sometimes I like a sad ending but when one of my fav fics The Cold Touch of Rain had a sad ending I yelled at the pc. Some fics deserve a happy ending, and I don't think I could let it end badly after all the effort I put into the story.  
  
Miste: Your fav movie is Monty Python? I have to laugh every time I see that.  
  
Iluvenis: I am so happy you forgive me ;) My sister turned 10 and she is getting smarter and smarter, she really is something sometimes. When she unwrapped my gift a piece of tape fell of (my wrapping-skills are non- existing) and you know what she said to me? 'I bet this one is from you'. She loved the gift though (I still have a bruise from when she jumped on me for hugging) A recipe for lembas? Mail it to me please, what does it taste like?  
  
Lady of Legolas: This chapter will be extra special as I promised so I hope you will like it.  
  
Elvish princess: You know, I might borrow a little from your idea so thanks for the help. Transport you to Middle Earth? Are you sure ME could handle that? ;)  
  
Lil kawaii doom: I don't think it's good when you can't bend your arm, is it better already? If not go see a doctor or something ok, I need my reviewers healthy. ;)  
  
Passion Lover: An overly complicated plot? That's what you want? Have you no mercy for this poor author? *lol* Just kidding, I like the idea and I will see what I can do for you. Just don't expect some soap-opera-drama kind of thing, cause I'd rather shoot myself then write something like that.  
  
Blahblah: Humor between Aragorn and Haldir? I'll put that in, I love the idea of those two joking around.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: Thanks for your idea Arwen, you are one of many who said that to me so I'm gonna try to make a good chapter with a combo of the four options.  
  
Kukume: You are not the only one who hates confrontation, so do I so I dread writing a fight between Rita and Elladan. And your reasons are exactly why I was stuck, I hope to complete the chapter today.  
  
Mellon: You helped me a lot so thanks, I hope you didn't have to wait too long for the chapter and I hope that you like it as well.  
  
Siren: No you can't knock some sense into her, that's someone else's job. ;)  
  
Aurumlupi: Lucky you, you will see the running off and a fight between Elladan and Elrond. I hope you'll like it.  
  
MaverickGirl: Thanks for not minding and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Cat: You think Rita runs to Haldir and Aragorn too much? Never thought about that but I don't think Rita will gather enough courage to confront Elladan. She always sticks with her decisions and I don't think it's in her character to do something like that. I do appreciate the idea though.  
  
Lavender of the Shire: I can't wait to see how it turns out either, it's still a mystery to me as well. I just think of what to do as I write so that is a tiring process sometimes.  
  
Aislin: Thanks for the idea, I liked it. You have the LotR game, can you tell me how to get past the evil green troll thingie cause it keeps killing me!!!! I can't wait till you send me the chapter, I feel honored that you thought of me so keep typing please.  
  
Tarilenea: You like the interaction between Tári and Legolas? Maybe I'll put some more Tári in this chapter, I'll have to see about that.  
  
Kagome Ayla: I hope this update is soon enough and that you like it.  
  
AragothwinElfBlade: Thanks for the suggestion I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Bloomin_Nicki: Thanks a lot for the compliment, and yes this is really my first fic. I hope you like this chapter because it will take a lot of time, I can tell that already.  
  
Great One: I hope you'll like how I am going to make this chapter work, maybe I'll have to divide it into two chapters if it's too large.  
  
Corinna: Thanks for the suggestions and enjoy reading the chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: NOPE NOT DOING IT ANYMORE :P:P:P:P:P:P  
  
*Water is good* Rita thought *Water is heavenly, scratch that, water is everything*  
  
Rita lay in her bathtub, bathing in very hot water. She was hoping the water would make her muscles less achy and more relaxed.  
  
She rolled her shoulders and groaned when she felt all the knots in them while doing that. The tension of the anxiety of seeing Elladan and Legolas's archery-lesson were taking its toll.  
  
Legolas was a sweet elf and if Rita was very honest, he was a very good- looking elf as well. She could understand why so many she-elves were after him. But she saw him as a big brother of some sort. The entire Fellowship was like family to her after all they had been through.  
  
But family or not, sweet or not, Legolas was even worse than Haldir in teaching archery. Now she knew why he was one of the best archers, if not the best, in Middle Earth.  
  
The guy never gave up! That and the fact that he was a perfectionist made the lesson very tiring to say at least. She was sure to have muscle-ache if she was able to get out of the tub.  
  
Archery wasn't the only thing they did though, they had also developed a plan for that evening to get rid of Tári.  
  
In total they spent seven hours just doing archery and talking. She believed that was the longest she had ever spoken to Legolas. During the quest they spoke but there were always distractions.  
  
Legolas had told her about Mirkwood and some of his childhood. King Thandruil sounded like he was a good man, though he did seem to have some anger problems seeing how he handled the dwarfs from Bilbo's adventure.  
  
She loved the stories about the spiders, she couldn't believe there were actually spiders that were that big and deadly. Legolas joked that the spiders would run away once they would see her since she was the fearless Lady of Gondor.  
  
When the sun was starting to set they had made their way back to the castle while Legolas apologized for keeping her for so long. He said he was sure she had other things to do.  
  
After he had said that she had just rolled her eyes and gave him a shove before she went to her room, but inside she was happy that they had spent so much time together.  
  
Cause to Rita it was like this. The more time she would spend with Legolas, or someone else for that matter, the less she would think about Elladan and her decision. Plus it was a great excuse for avoiding Elladan.  
  
Suddenly there was somebody knocking on her door and Rita was woken from her reverie.  
  
"Rita, Rita are you ready?" she heard someone yell. After some thinking she identified the voice as that of Legolas.  
  
*Oh no the plan, I spent too much time in the bathtub* She got out of the tub as fast as her aching limbs allowed her and started to dry off in a record pace while she yelled back at Legolas.  
  
"Just give me 5 minutes Legolas, and ooooh" she had raised her arm to fast "On second thought, make that 10 minutes okay?"  
  
She heard him laughing on the other side of the door. "Poor Rita, did the lesson give you some muscle-ache?"  
  
Rita had finished drying of and grabbed the first dress she could find, it was one of the ones Fioma had made for her, a blue one with some simple embroidery, and pulled it over her head.  
  
Her voice was a bit muffled as she was still fighting to get it over her head right when she answered Legolas.  
  
"Some muscle-ache? A lot of muscle-ache you mean. I never knew my arm had so many muscles. Handling a sword for a long time hurts as well, but it's nothing compared to this."  
  
Finally the dress was on right and she started to brush her hair as fast as she could. Thankfully she had washed it with some special shampoo Arwen had given her. a shampoo that made sure her hair would be without any tangles for three days.  
  
"Hey Legolas." Rita yelled "Do you think they would mind when I show up with wet hair?"  
  
There was a smothered chuckle from the other side of the door and Rita glared at the door when she heard it.  
  
"Well Rita, I do not think it would be very appropriate to sit with wet hair but it's not like you have a choice. Just hurry up will you, dinner will start in 10 minutes." Legolas was leaning against the door as he was speaking and what happened next he had not expected.  
  
The door flew open and he fell on the ground, looking up to a pissed off Rita.  
  
"If you would stop making fun of me and actually help me I would make it to dinner, right now I am stressed out."  
  
He jumped up again and dusted his pants off before he commanded her to sit down.  
  
Rita didn't ask him why and did as he said. She battled with her unwilling shoes as Legolas braided her hair within a matter of seconds. If you didn't know Rita had been a blond, you wouldn't be able to tell that her hair was wet.  
  
"Okay" Rita panted a little "I think I just set a record for getting ready for dinner. We are still on time right?"  
  
Legolas gave her an arm and they started to rush downstairs. As it turned out they actually still were on time and they sat at Aragorn's table.  
  
As they took their place, nobody noticed that Rita had taken a seat next to Legolas and Éowyn, instead of her usual place between Legolas and Elladan.  
  
Both of them were still panting a little from the rushing they did and they were both chuckling. "What do you know" Rita joked "We made it, now you won't be able to joke about women taking too long with dressing."  
  
"Not necessarily." Legolas retorted. "If you had spent less time in the bathtub, you wouldn't have had to rush at all."  
  
Rita glared at him. "It was your fault in the first place I was in the tub for so long. My muscles are all achy and sore because of you. You are an evil tyrant of a teacher."  
  
"A tyrant? I am no such thing, it was your idea to have archery lessons in the first place."  
  
"Yeah, to save your ass from getting cornered by the lovely Tári. You know I could still blow the whole plan off and leave you to her. It's your choice."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth a few times before shaking his head. Meanwhile Éowyn was trying very hard to keep her composure. . . and she was failing.  
  
As soon as they had stopped bickering Éowyn burst out in laughter. "Can't the two of you have any conversation without fighting. Honestly. How was your lesson anyway?" she asked Rita.  
  
That started a long conversation between the two, something Rita was very grateful for. She had seen Elladan enter the room and he had hesitated to approach her. Apparently he didn't want to disturb the conversation since he sat down without coming to her.  
  
During dinner Rita kept talking but her mind was wandering all the time. Her heart was thumping in her chest with nervousness and she had absolutely no desire to eat. She just ate half from what was on her plate and played with the rest.  
  
Then she felt a kick under the table and she turned to glare at Legolas, the one who had kicked her, until she saw why he had done so.  
  
Dinner was ending and there were already some couples on the dance-floor and Tári was zooming in on her target.  
  
"Let operation: save Legolas begin." Rita mumbled as she prepared herself for what was to come.  
  
Legolas smirked and the people around them shot them confused and amused glances. They had gotten used to the banter of the two but they had no idea what to expect at this moment.  
  
Right after this Legolas stood up and Rita went along with him, they both disappeared from the room. Aragorn looked at Arwen, who just shrugged and told him to wait and see what would happen.  
  
It was very amusing to see the look on Tári's face because she had no idea what just happened, then again nobody knew what just happened.  
  
Seeing how her victim had left Tári went back to sit with her friends, the high-class she-elves who thought they were above everyone else.  
  
Rita watched from behind a door and thought to herself how much she hated these types. They were the ones who had ruled the school back on 'normal Earth' and that group of elves reminded her of their annoying behavior.  
  
She had no friends in High School, hell nobody ever noticed her. She was the quiet one that was always studying so she was considered a geek.  
  
Rita liked it that way because if she had no friends, nobody would ever ask questions about her bruises or why she was so protective over her sister.  
  
The downside of being a geek was that she was looked down on by the popular kids. They would tease her relentlessly and Rita would never react.  
  
One day however, they had gone too far.  
  
~flashback~  
  
It was Carol's first day at Capetown High (my creation, I know it doesn't exist) and she was very excited and also a little scared.  
  
Rita was in her normal corner of the hallway, reading her favorite book, which was Romeo and Juliet. From where she was sitting she could see her sister bounce a little while she was searching for her friends.  
  
Then Hallie, the most popular girl in the school, crashed into Carol because she hadn't paid attention. Being the 'queen' she was she stared to yell at Carol.  
  
It was amazing how many foul words could come out of someone who praised herself for being so 'pretty'.  
  
Carol was shaken up by this and before Rita could come into action one of Carol's friends stood up to Hallie.  
  
After some yelling back and forth Hallie suddenly hit Carol in her face, she hit very hard. The sound of the slap echoed through the hall.  
  
A shocked silence fell immediately, all that was heard were some whispers and Carol's ragged breathing as she tried to keep herself from crying from the sting and the humiliation.  
  
One of the teachers broke the crowd up and Rita was forced to go to class. She watched her sister's friend put her arm around Carol and guide her to their class.  
  
Rita didn't know what she had said but Carol was laughing already.  
  
That day Rita got her revenge. Sometimes she wondered if there really was some evil force inside her like her father always kept telling her. Because she came up with a very evil plan.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Rita was woken from her thoughts when Legolas tapped on her arm. "All is set." He said and he flashed one of his brilliant smiles at her.  
  
She couldn't help but smile back and the two hurried back to the dining room. The 'prank' they were going to pull was the same one Rita had played on Hallie, and it was diabolically evil and Legolas loved it. He couldn't wait to be rid of Tári once and for all.  
  
Rita sat back in her chair while Legolas took a few deep breaths. "Good luck Legolas, I hope you'll survive."  
  
He glared at her before he made his way to the table Tári was sitting on. Everybody watched in amazement when he asked her to dance.  
  
"What is he doing? I thought he hated to be with her and now he approaches her on his own?" asked Aragorn. He then turned to Rita. "What did you do?"  
  
She put on her most innocent face. "Do? I didn't do anything. Why would you ever think I had done something, aren't I the nicest and sweetest girl ever?"  
  
Aragorn shot her a piercing glare and he narrowed his eyes. "Now I know you are up to something but what does it have to do with Legolas and Tári. . . and why is Legolas taking her outside?"  
  
All eyes were now on the two elves as they slipped out of the room. Rita now had a very evil smirk on her face and she was counting.  
  
"You'll just have to wait for the answer Aragorn, he'll be back in oh, ten minutes. Well, while you are waiting here I am going to sleep. Legolas is an evil teacher and I'm dead tired."  
  
She moved to leave the hall and when Elladan stood up to escort her to she made him stay. "Stay, sit, you do not want to miss what is going to come."  
  
Elladan had shrugged and sat down again, whispering to his twin what on earth could be happening. Rita literally ran to her room and locked the door behind her.  
  
*That was close* she thought *Well day one of avoiding Elladan was a success*  
  
She had just changed into her nightgown when she heard a shrill scream and Rita started to laugh. If she were not mistaken that scream had belonged to Tári and the plan had worked. She let herself fall onto the bed and allowed herself to get lost in memories once again.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Rita had found out one thing in her years of High School. Teachers loved to help the 'outcasts'. They would give her extra credit assignments and praised her every time she did something right.  
  
The librarian of the school, Mrs. Wentingthorn, had actually given her the key of the library since Rita spent almost all her time their anyway.  
  
Hardly any students ever entered the library so Rita had it all to herself. On that particular day Mrs. Wentingthorn was not there and the library was locked. The prank Rita was preparing was nasty but hopefully effective.  
  
She had bought a very large pot of honey and had mixed it with jam and put it in a bucket and put it on top of one of the shelves, one of the shaky shelves.  
  
Rita had put a note in Hallie's backpack in name of one of the popular guys. The letter said something like, come to the library at 15:00 and I'll give you a surprise.  
  
Knowing Hallie would never be able to resist something like that she had prepared the joke. She had been right, at 15:00 precise Hallie showed up.  
  
She sat on the chair while she was looking for any sign of the guy from who she had gotten the message. Hallie never noticed Rita on the other side of the bookcase.  
  
A feral grin had crept on Rita's face when she pushed a little against the bookcase. Enough to make the bucket on the shaky shelf wobble and. . . . . fall right on Hallie's head.  
  
The girl screamed loudly as the goo stuck to her like glue.  
  
Rita sneaked out of the library and ran home while sniggering about a plan well executed.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
When she emerged from her memory once again Rita crawled under the covers and tried to get some sleep. She knew she would need it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next few days went by in a blur. Even with Tári out of the way Legolas kept teaching Rita archery and to her huge surprise she was actually getting the hang of it.  
  
She was now able to hit the outer ring of the target instead of missing it all the time. Legolas had praised her on her progress while telling her it took him centuries to get to the level he was now on.  
  
Avoiding Elladan was also going fine. She just made sure she had a very busy schedule. She was helping some of the she-elves in the kitchen, or aiding the men who were rebuilding the walls. Or she was just too busy playing games with the children.  
  
She still looked awful and Aragorn kept pestering her about going to see a healer. Rita knew why she looked the way she looked, she hardly ate a thing and sleep was a thing that came very infrequently.  
  
Mostly she would stare at the stars at night after she had woken up after only and hour or two of sleep. More than once people asked her if she were okay and if she wanted to rest but Rita kept ensuring them that it probably was just a case of the flu and she was in no mood to rest in her bed since she did that already.  
  
But she should have known that avoiding Elladan wasn't going to be easy, especially when she found him in her room when she slipped out of the dining room early to escape him.  
  
She had no idea how he had gotten to her room before she did, but somehow he did. And now she had to get ready for battle.  
  
The room was dark since there weren't any candles lit. Rita could only see the outlines of Elladan's body and she was actually happy that she wouldn't have to look him in the eye, she didn't know if she could bear that.  
  
The silence in the room was thick but Rita made no attempt to break it, she was trying to postpone the inevitable.  
  
Finally Elladan broke the silence. "I haven't seen you in private for a long time now Rita, we have hardly spoken at all. You are avoiding me and I want to know why."  
  
"I needed time." Rita decided to keep her answers as short as possible, hoping the conversation would end quickly.  
  
"Time for what melamin? Did I do something wrong or did something else happen?"  
  
"I needed time to think Elladan. Time to think about me and the war and also about us, I thought a lot about us actually."  
  
She couldn't see it but she could imagine he was frowning by now. "What about us?"  
  
"About the future, our future, and if this relationship is worth the sacrifice you would have to make to be with me."  
  
"Of course it is Rita. What you and I have, our bond, it is special. I would gladly give up the chance to live a hundred lifetimes if it meant that I would be able to spend one lifetime with you. I now understand why Arwen has made the choice for a mortal life."  
  
Rita squeezed her eyes shut as he said this. Before her conversation with Elrond these were the words she was dreaming about. Now she had to make sure he would never do this.  
  
"You're wrong Elladan. This thing between you and me, it's nothing but a crush. You don't love me, you can't love me. You may think you love me now but in the end when you would grow old and die, you would blame me and curse the day you ever made that fatal decision."  
  
"But" Elladan tried to say something but Rita was faster than he was.  
  
"You deserve to live an eternity with your family and friends, you deserve to sail to Valinor when your time here in Middle Earth is ending. You deserve more than a mortal life and you deserve more than me."  
  
The word was finally out and Rita's heart was beating rapidly as she forced herself to finish it once and for all.  
  
"You and me, the two of us together, that was all a dream. A beautiful, but a dream nonetheless. It's something that will never happen, something that can't happen. We're over Elladan, our relationship was great while it lasted and I have to thank you for all that you did for me, but we were never meant to be together. You are meant for another and there is nothing I can do or say to change that."  
  
Elladan had taken a step back and now leaned against the wall. Once again Rita was happy for the lack of light, now she didn't have to see the confusion or the pain in his eyes.  
  
"What happened to you melamin?" Elladan asked his voice a little raspy from emotion. "This is not you, this is not the person with whom I fell in love."  
  
"I haven't changed Elladan, I just saw the truth, a truth you are unwilling to see."  
  
"The truth?" he chuckled but it didn't sound happy. "It's your truth, not reality. Look at Aragorn and Arwen, they made the decision and they are happy."  
  
Rita had figured he would throw that argument at her so she had prepared herself for it. "There are a few differences between their situation and ours Elladan. First of all Aragorn is a king, a king of the blood of Numenor. He will live longer than me, longer than a normal human. I would die before you would even show a sign of aging."  
  
"Maybe you are right about that but. . . "  
  
"No buts Elladan. It's the simple truth, we can't be together. I just want you to leave me alone and let me live my life."  
  
Silence followed her words and Elladan started to walk towards her as she backed up in order to keep the distance between them.  
  
Eventually she was no longer able to back away because her back was against a wall. Elladan pinned her to the wall, one arm on each side of her head.  
  
"Really, you want to left alone. Fine I will leave you alone when you can tell me you don't love me anymore in my face, right here and right now."  
  
Rita forced herself to keep breathing and keep her cool. She closed her eyes and tried to find the determination to say the words that would make Elladan go away. The words that would eventually save his life.  
  
"You can't say it, can you?" Elladan said, triumph in his voice. "You can't say you don't love me because you still do. You still love me as much as I love you ."  
  
Rita tried to shake her head but found she couldn't move because his arms still had her pinned down. *Why can't I say it?* she thought *Damn it Rita you have faced tougher challenges than this and you survived them without a hitch and now you fail at this.*  
  
"I will find out what is going on with you Rita but until then. . . " Elladan suddenly pressed his lips onto her hers roughly. He slipped his tong inside her mouth and ravaged it.  
  
No matter how much she fought it, Rita couldn't help but give into the kiss and she felt her knees go a little weak.  
  
When he broke the kiss as abruptly as he had started it they were both panting. Elladan rested his forehead against hers as he fought to catch his breath again.  
  
"You feel it as strongly as I do Rita, the connection. You can't back away from that and you can be sure that I will get to the bottom of this and I will find the proof that our love will survive whatever is needed."  
  
He left the room, leaving a dazed Rita behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When she snapped out of her daze Rita knew what she had to do. She got out of her dress as fast as she could and changed into a pair of pants and a shirt with long sleeves, her bra and tank-top under the shirt. To finish the ensemble she put on her boots.  
  
She grabbed her backpack and started to fill it with clean pants and shirts. She threw her brush and some hair-bands in there as well.  
  
After grabbing her slightly worn bedroll, cloak and her weapons she made her way to the kitchen as fast and quietly as possible.  
  
She gathered some fruit and bread, but she hit the jackpot when she found ten loafs of lembas. They were tightly wrapped in the leaves to keep them fresh and Rita packed them all in her backpack.  
  
After filling her waterskin with water she started to walk towards the stables. Somehow she was able to avoid all the guards and she sighed in relief when she was able to enter the stables undetected.  
  
The horses were snorting as she entered and Rita found she couldn't tell any of the horses apart. "Asfaloth" she whispered "Asfaloth, where are you boy, Asfaloth."  
  
She heard a neigh and started to walk in the direction it had come from while softly calling for the great steed.  
  
Eventually she reached him and she petted his head as he rubbed it against her arm. "What do you say about a ride boy, will you let me ride you?"  
  
He shook his head up and down and once again Rita was in awe of the intelligence of the horse. She was only faced with one problem. She had no way of getting the saddle and bridle in this darkness.  
  
"Ok boy, I can trust you right? I mean you won't throw me off if I would ride without the saddle and stuff right?  
  
Asfaloth snorted and stomped his hoof as if he were offended by the mere question. Rita had to chuckle about this and led him out of the stable.  
  
"Now hold still so I can mount you." she said to the horse and she climbed on top of some barrel to climb on his back.  
  
Once she made sure her weapons didn't hurt him and she was sitting secure she grabbed his manes and whispered three words to the horse. "Noro lim Asfaloth".  
  
As the horse sped away Rita could think only one thing. *Where will I go from here*  
  
A/N: Okay I decided to split the idea in two parts, I should be able to post next part on Sunday so I hope you all like this one, do you believe me when I say this is ten pages in word with Arial 10, I worked hours on this and I hated to write it but I hope you all like it. 


	52. Missing

I have spring break!!!! Oh well, you can call it study time. I will try to update at least once a week so don't worry about the story. Here's another chapter and I already know it will be very hard to read. I have to thank you guys a lot because. . . I HAVE OVER 700 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
Iluvenis: I don't know if Elladan will punch Elrond, something tells me he won't do that but who knows what's going to happen?  
  
Youkai Ryuu: This is and will remain to be an Elladan/Rita fic. I've spent so many hours developing their relation that it would seem wrong to have Rita with anyone else.  
  
Dara Maeko: Ik hoop dat je dit hoofdstuk snel bereikt zodat je ziet dat ik je bedank. But I'm gonna type in English cause it seems politer, seeing how (probably) not many people can read Dutch.  
  
LanierShazar: Yep drastic measures for Rita. . . hmmm harm? You just gave me a brilliant idea, THANK YOU!!!!!  
  
Shinigami29: So happy you loved last chapter and I hope you won't think any less about this chapter. How is your fic going by the way, are you making any progress?  
  
Lil kawaii doom: So happy you're okay again, health is very important! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Danceingfae: Thanks for the compliment, it made me feel a little better about last chapter. Somehow it didn't come out like I had imagined it. Take the Hallie-bit. Don't ask me where that came from, I had no intention about writing about her past again. Ah well, my muse worked in mysterious ways and who am I to question that.  
  
Aislin: Don't worry, you don't have to send me a chapter, just do it if you want to and I'll read it. Have fun camping, I have only done that once and I still shudder to think about it. Some people are just not meant to go camping.  
  
Passion Lover: When I said I'd do a combination of all four options that also included the running. It seems a bit out of character for Rita to run from her troubles but no worries, this issue will be tackled in this chapter, or the next if this one turns out to be too long.  
  
Musicgrl: You really think this is one of my better chapters? Huh, and here I was thinking it was an okay chapter but nothing special. Thanks for the confidence-boost I guess I needed it.  
  
AragothwinElfBlade: You remind me of Punkpunk, why wouldn't you be able to eat strawberries anymore, They are yummy and red and. . . never mind my ramblings I'm a little crazy.  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: When I know you'll know. I have a small inkling to where she might be heading but I still have to work out that idea.  
  
The Story Weaver: You really think so? Thanks!  
  
Aaurumlupi: I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I hope I will be able to put the father/son-fight in this chapter.  
  
Lady of Legolas: Happy belated birthday!!!! Think of this chapter as a late present because this chapter is now dedicated to you!!!  
  
Tarilenea: You liked the prank, I'm happy about that. I just came up with it and have no idea if it would work but if you should try it let me know the result.  
  
Lily Martin: Oops, I didn't mean to trash your name. I guess not all the Elven-name-translators are very original huh. Don't worry Tári is a great name. I had no idea it meant queen. Didn't know you were using it in your fic either, can I still use it or do you want me to change it????  
  
Corinna: You were jealous of Rita?? Hihi, that's just a little funny. Wait with slapping Elrond for a little longer, let's see how his part in this chapter will turn out first. Oh and on the game, want to hear something depressing? My little sister beat the little green trolls, I have been humiliated by a ten-year-old!!!  
  
Leithendel: Whoops, you didn't know this was my first fic, uhm. . . it still doesn't mean I'm a genius or something. She will come back eventually. . . I think but I promise nothing.  
  
D-Chan: Sorry, I just reread some of my last chapters and you are right. I seem to be writing cliffies more often but I think I have an explanation for that. It's getting harder and harder to think of what to write and when my inspiration stops, it stops and I end up with a cliffie. And thank you for the site, I already sent you an email.  
  
Kate: Ouch!!!! Burns suck!!! You have two little brothers? Man I don't think I would survive that, lucky me I only have one little sister.  
  
Elvish princess: I got the review so that's good right? One of your names is Tári and you are obsessed with Legolas. Who are you and what have you done to my muse??? This cannot be coincidence. *lol* Just kidding! ;)  
  
Mellon: Thanks for your review and I hope you will like this chapter as well. It will be another long one I think.  
  
Blahblah: Oh yeah, the joking around, I'll put it in this chapter I promise!!!! The game is great, I (well technically my sister but it's mine as well) have the TTT and you can choose between Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo and Éowyn. Playing Frodo sucks though, he can't kill quick enough and ends up dead all the time.  
  
MaverickGirl: Happy you liked the chapter and I hope you'll like this one as well.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: I am so happy you liked the fight, it was so hard to write because I didn't want it to turn into a shouting match or something.  
  
Cat: Hope you like this chapter though this will contain running to Haldir at some point.'  
  
Siren: Stop beating the Elf-lord Siren, I need him in this chapter. ;) Who says Tári will stay away, I may have plans for her in the future.  
  
Soul: Keep reading, you're only 14 chapters away from chapter 51. I hope you reach it soon so you can see me thanking you for your review. And about the elves, what Rita said was meant as a compliment, not to make them look bad. And I just rechecked my reviews and see you reached chapter 51, so happy you like it.  
  
Meggers: I love vacation!!!! Happy you like where I'm going with the fic, even I don't even know where I'm going. I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations.  
  
DISCLAIMER: :P Don't wanna :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P ;)  
  
She had forgotten about the speed of Asfaloth. The grand elven-horse was almost as fast as Shadowfax and that was saying something.  
  
When the sun started to rise Rita decided to have a small break and she saw just the place to do that. She was somewhere between Gondor and Rohan and she still had no idea where she was going, she just wanted to get away.  
  
When she saw a small lake she told Asfaloth to go to it. It was remarkable how easily she had adjusted to riding without a saddle. She now felt more linked with the horse.  
  
Jumping off his back Rita knelt at the water and washed her face with it. Asfaloth ate some grass and relaxed a little after all the running he had done.  
  
Rita sat down on the grass and leaned against a tree, her weapons still in range if trouble would arise. The sun had risen completely, announcing the start of the day.  
  
She couldn't help but wonder if anyone had found out she was gone yet, and what would happen next. Sighing she broke off that kind of thought.  
  
*It's no good second-guessing yourself Rita* she said to herself. She ate a piece of lembas and climbed on top Asfaloth again. Speeding to god knows where.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn had woken up early that morning but he had no idea why. There was a sense of dread in his heart but he didn't know where it was coming from or what it meant.  
  
He got dressed in some comfortable clothes and made his way to the library, maybe some reading would help.  
  
After a few stressful days he had dismissed the guards that were assigned to follow him all the time. It was nerve wrecking for a ranger to be followed everywhere.  
  
When he entered the library he was met with the sight of one of his brothers who had crouched up in one of the chairs. After some inspection he recognized Elladan. He wasn't looking very good and Aragorn made his way to him quickly.  
  
"Elladan, is something amiss? You look terrible brother, what ails your mind?"  
  
the elf in the chair didn't even look at him but after some time he did speak. "How would you look when your beloved had just told you your relationship was over?"  
  
"She did what?" Aragorn asked incredulously "Surely you are mistaken. Rita loved you Elladan, she would never do such a thing."  
  
But while saying it Aragorn knew he was wrong. Rita was a very complex person and had a habit of pushing people away, as she had tried to do to him on a few occasions.  
  
"Oh she did brother but I will find out why she is trying to end our bond."  
  
Aragorn looked thoughtful. "Did she gave you a reason to why she did it? A solid reason and not some excuses."  
  
"She does not want me to give up my immortality for her. she said that I deserved to live for eternity and that I would find someone else to love. When I asked her what happened she said that she had just seen the truth. I don't understand anymore Estel, what happened to her."  
  
At hearing his childhood name Aragorn smiled but he grew serious once again. something about what Elladan said Rita has said sounded familiar but he didn't know. . . "Oh no." He suddenly whispered.  
  
"What?" Elladan asked, his elven hearing allowing him to hear what was just said. "What is wrong Aragorn, you have to tell me."  
  
He watched as Aragorn shook his head a little while muttering something even he was not able to hear all the time. All Elladan was able to pick up was something along the lines of.  
  
". . . foolish girl. . . why. . . she should have come to me. . ."  
  
Elladan couldn't stand it anymore. "What is going on Aragorn, you know what happened to Rita don't you? I need to know what happened Aragorn, tell me."  
  
"First I need you to tell me exactly what your reaction was to what she said." When Elladan wanted to protest he added. "This is important brother."  
  
So Elladan told in great detail about how he had tried to make her see that she was wrong and with a little embarrassment he also told about the 'threat' and the kiss.  
  
When he finished Aragorn had buried his face in his hands until he jumped up and started to run. Elladan, not knowing what to do followed him and blinked when they reached Rita's room.  
  
Aragorn was already inside when Elladan too entered. He was shocked by the state of the room. Drawers were open and clothes were thrown across the ground. After some inspection he saw there were some vital items missing and it was Aragorn who voiced what they were both thinking.  
  
"She's gone and I have no idea to where she might have gone."  
  
Elladan sat down on the bed. "This is my fault. If I hadn't confronted her like I had, if I had sent you to talk to her. this might not have happened if I had done that."  
  
At this precise moment Legolas showed up in the room, a bow on his shoulder. He had come to collect Rita for another day of practice but found the two men instead.  
  
"What happened here and where is Rita?" he asked in an urgent tone.  
  
The situation was explained fast and Legolas was frowning because he had no idea to where Rita might have gone either.  
  
"Okay" said Legolas. "If I wanted to get away quickly I would take a horse and ride away. But Rita trusts only one horse and that is Asfaloth. if he is still in his stable she has left on foot and we can find her faster than if she did take Asfaloth."  
  
As if on agreement the three rushed to the stables only to find Asfaloth's place empty and their faces fell. It was no secret Asfaloth was a very fast horse and Rita could be miles away by now.  
  
Aragorn took the lead and called a select few for a meeting in his chambers at 11:00. At that time the fellowship, Arwen, Fioma, the twins and Haldir were sitting around a table and beside Legolas and Elladan, none knew the reason for the meeting.  
  
Once everyone was seated Aragorn quickly and thoroughly explained the situation, stressing the fact that Rita should be found as soon as possible in case she might get into trouble.  
  
Even with the end of Sauron's rule and the destruction of most orcs, the roads still weren't a safe place for a woman on her own. Even if that woman was a fierce warrior.  
  
After he had finished talking everybody started talking at the same time, save Elladan (who was still in a bit of a shock) and Haldir.  
  
The latter was in a far-of place because Elrohir had to wave his hand in front of Haldir's face to get his attention.  
  
"I apologize, you were saying?" Haldir asked in his normal, get-to-the- point tone.  
  
Elrohir decided to ignore this and stated the question he had for the second time. "You are closer to her then the most of us, do you have any idea where she might have gone?"  
  
For a long time Haldir thought and the others were now silent, giving him time and space to think. Finally Haldir started to speak.  
  
"There are a few options but only if she left with a destination in mind. Even I cannot understand the turns her thoughts take at times. But if she thought about where she was going there only three places she might have gone to."  
  
"Fangorn forest is one. Rita has been eager to meet the Ents. She finds them fascinating seeing how they are even older than elves."  
  
Pippin interrupted him. "He's right you know. She has practically interrogated me on everything I know about the Ents. Not that I could tell her a whole lot but she really wanted to meet Treebeard sometimes."  
  
Haldir acted as if Pippin had said a word. "Number two is Lothlorien, though I find it unlikely she has gone there. She likes the woods but I doubt she would go there for it would be likely we'd come and look for her."  
  
"It is still an option we have to consider." Aragorn pointed out.  
  
The elf nodded and continued. "Finally she could have gone to Ithilien. She would spend hours sitting on one of the balconies and think. Maybe she has gone there to straighten her thoughts."  
  
They were all lost in thought until it was Gimli who broke the silence. "Well I don't know about you lot but I think we should go and find her now before the lass does something stupid."  
  
After some discussion it was decided that Fioma, Arwen, the hobbits and a reluctant Aragorn and Elladan would remain behind.  
  
The hobbits were very disappointed about this, especially Pippin, but when it was pointed out to him that they were running out of time he calmed down a little.  
  
Fioma and Arwen never expected to be part of the search (since the women right organization wasn't active then, with the exception of Éowyn) and everybody knew Rita would never change her mind if she were speaking to Elladan.  
  
Aragorn was a different story however. He knew he was one of the closest people to her and his Ranger skills would come in handy. On the other hand there was his duty as king and that was what finally convinced him to stay behind.  
  
So that left Haldir, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf and Elrohir for the search party. Legolas and Gimli would ride Arod to Fangorn forest, while Elrohir and Gandalf would ride to Ithilien. Haldir would go solo and ride to Lothlorien.  
  
As the group began to leave the room Aragorn gave Haldir a sign to wait a minute. Once everyone had left Aragorn turned to the elf who was standing next to him with a serious expression.  
  
"I did not want to say this is front of Elladan, not while he is still so upset but I believe I know why Rita suddenly saw the 'truth' as she called it."  
  
Haldir's to this was nothing but the raising of an eyebrow and Aragorn took it as a cue to continue.  
  
"I believe Lord Elrond has been speaking with Rita. The things Rita said to Elladan, it was almost exactly what he said to me before I left Rivendell to go on the quest. I almost gave in but in the end I decided to let the events flow. I might have died on the quest so I thought that the immortality issue would present itself after that. I have to admit though that I was doubting my decision until the minute Arwen and I exchanged our vows."  
  
Realization flooded in Haldir's eyes. "If Lord Elrond has been speaking with Rita it is understandable that she left. Rita loves Elladan but if she thinks she might do something to hurt him she would let him go, like she has done already."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why she cannot see that she is a wonderful person who deserves all the happiness in the world." Said Aragorn.  
  
"You do not even know half of what happened to her. I have never met a more stubborn or stronger person that Rita. But those aspects of her will be her downfall if she isn't careful."  
  
Aragorn frowned. "She has told you about her past hasn't she?"  
  
"More than I'd like to know, though I would never tell her that. she has gone to extreme lengths to keep her sister safe and I know she will go to even more extreme lengths to keep Elladan safe. Even if it means leaving him. The stubborn fool hasn't even warned me about this one." Haldir muttered the last sentence as if he were speaking to himself.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn chuckled. "She certainly is stubborn isn't she? She even managed something others had thought impossible by now."  
  
"And what may that be?"  
  
"She 'hooked' you up with a decent girl, like she said you would. How is Fioma doing lately?"  
  
Then the most incredible thing happened: Haldir blushed. Yep you read it correctly, Haldir of Lothlorien, brave and fearless marchwarden and protector of the woods. . . blushed.  
  
He blushed a nice shade of red as well and Aragorn couldn't help but chuckle even louder. Haldir mumbled something in the term of meddling idiots and some people being too nosey.  
  
Finally Aragorn took pity to Haldir and asked the elf to find Rita and give the support she needed. As Haldir walked out the door Aragorn yelled something after him.  
  
"Just get her back here, I don't care if you have to knock her over the head to do it. Just bring her back to us."  
  
Haldir nodded and finally disappeared to the stables.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the sun started to go down Rita realized she had to find a good place to rest before it was too dark to do anything.  
  
She couldn't help but shudder when she thought about what could happen in the dark. Not even thinking about the danger of facing orcs, Rita was more concerned about Asfaloth maybe slipping on some wet mud or something like that. she didn't want the horse to get hurt.  
  
Somehow her mood affected the weather because it started to rain. Suddenly Rita saw some shelter and Asfaloth saw it as well.  
  
It was a group of trees, somehow creating a shielded spot for it was dry. Rita's teeth were chattering from the cold rain by the time they got there but she didn't worry about that.  
  
She grabbed one of the towels she had packed and started to rub Asfaloth dry. Only when she finished that she grabbed a dry change of clothes.  
  
Now Rita was not very comfortable about changing in the open but seeing how it was dark she stood close to Asfaloth as she switched her wet clothes for dry ones.  
  
After hanging her wet clothes over the branches Rita ate some lembas and gave some to Asfaloth as well. She laughed when he snorted and put his head on her shoulder. Soon she found she was getting more and more tired and got her bedroll out.  
  
Asfaloth lay on the ground and Rita curled up next to him. trying to get some sleep.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry I have to stop now but I don't think I can continue this chapter anymore. My eyes are al sore from staring at the monitor and I have a slight case of writer's block. I have no idea how I should let the talk between Haldir and Rita go, nor do I have any idea how to do the fight between Elladan and Elrond. If you have an idea please let me know. 


	53. Found by luck

Sorry it took me a while to post this chapter but I've been busy with studying and writer's block. Plus I have just finished the first three Harry Potter books. I love those books and now I'm reading the Goblet of Fire, my aunt bought me the English versions and I. . . I'll stop bothering you with my book-obsession. Though I might write a HP-fic after I finish this one. . . who knows????  
  
Prophecy: It's not stupid, I have to admit I almost cried while writing that scene so it's okay. A huge fight huh, I'll try to make it as large as I can.  
  
Soul: I hope you'll like this update, I have no idea how I am going to make this work out, but hey, it's a chapter right?  
  
Songelf88 and G.H.S. the warg: Your eyes were not dead or wrong or anything like that I really wrote that. HALDIR really BLUSHED!!!! I thought that would be so funny and I'm glad you think so too.  
  
D-Chan: It's not exactly that I am running out of things to do, it's just not knowing how to put my thoughts into words. . . am I making any sense?? Anyway I'll send you this chapter so you can post it at my site *giggles* wow I can actually say that. . . my site *giggles again*  
  
Kayli: Don't worry about not reviewing regularly, I like it whenever you do review and that's what matters, especially when you compliment me like you did. *blushes* OMG THAT QUOTE!!! It absolutely fits with this chapter and I am so going to use it. THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Marahootei: Wow, you're quite the enthusiast aren't you? Not that that's a bad thing, I love it actually. If you get an idea email me like you said, anyway I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Aislin: Extreme much??? Kill to see Haldir blush?? My dear Aislin I think you've actually gone off your rocker this time ;) (just kidding)  
  
Kate: So what if you say the same thing almost every chapter, it's always nice to hear that somebody likes your chapter.  
  
American Elf: I hope your computer gave you access to chapter 52 by now and that you like it. Maybe it helps to hit it a few times.  
  
Aurumlupi: Nope no father/son-fight yet, sorry. I hope to put it in this chapter but I think I will put that in next chapter. Right now I want to concentrate on the talk between Haldir and Rita.  
  
Lily Martin: Okay, sorry if I overreacted a bit but I didn't want to offend you or anything so. . . now I'm rambling as well. Never mind me, I'm a little crazy.  
  
Shinigami29: I've been a little busy lately so that explains the lack of updates and also the lack of emails I should be sending you. Anyway, I'm really busy but if you ever need any help with your fic just mail me for ideas okay?  
  
Bloomin_Nicki: *stunned silence* I never knew there could be so many words in one sentence. ;) I like the ideas you gave me and I might use some of it, I can see you put a lot of thought into this and I hope your break is fun.  
  
Danceingfae: I know exactly what you mean, muses are very cruel being sometimes aren't they? Thanks for your confidence in my writing abilities, I hope this chapter will turn out for the best.  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: Thanks for your ideas Sorcha, I might let Haldir hit her over the head, but only if I'm desperate for a solution. ;)  
  
Blahblah: Thanks for the idea, I love it when people think with me. As for the game, you start at Helm's Deep and then your character thinks back on how the trouble started, meaning you start at Caradhras (evil mountain). I can't say a lot about the game cause I'm still trapped inside Moria. I can't seem to be able to defeat the Cave Trolls. . . very frustrating.  
  
Dara Maeko: Thanks for writing in English, call me crazy but I think that's a lot politer for others. *shrugs* I will answer your question in this chapter so stay tuned. Question: Do you know when TTT is coming out on VCR???  
  
Corinna: The argument will probably be in next chapter but I hope you'll like this one as well. Here I'll have Haldir and Rita talking.  
  
Asarielle: I am so happy you still like the story even without the war. It is harder to write stuff that's not based on the book but I hope it's nice to read as well.  
  
The Story Weaver: Thanks for the compliment, I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter will fit in with the others cause I have a hard time thinking of how to let the conversation go.  
  
Musicgrl: Sorry to disappoint but there will be no fight yet, that will be next chapter.  
  
LanierShazar: Thanks for the tip about the fight between Elladan and Elrond, but you're no help when it comes to this chapter. Ah well, I hope you'll like whatever springs from my insane brain. (oooh I made a rhyme!!!!)  
  
MaverickGirl: Sometimes it does suck to be king but hey. I can't say if Rita will be in a lot of trouble, I have yet to think of what to do.  
  
Elvish princess: Ohoh, chocolate is bad for hyperness (not a word I know) but it is GOOD, yummy chocolate!!!! You have weird dreams, I never thought my fic would ever get into someone's dreams (beside mine that is).  
  
Iluvenis: Nice plan you got worked out. . . there's only one problem. Galadriel's in Gondor with the rest of the elves and she's only going back when the hobbits return to the Shire. Oh and I'll try to sop with the cliffies, and thanks for the recipe for lembas, I might make it when I finish school.  
  
Siren: Okay because you asked so nicely. . . you can beat Elrond up as long as I can have him back for next chapter.  
  
Lady of Legolas: Thanks for the idea and I might use some of it. (I'll be a pain and won't tell what part of your pan I might use)  
  
Tianna: I hope you've been able to read last chapter. Enjoy reading this one as well, that is if your computer lets you.  
  
DISCLAIMER: :P  
  
It had been a week since Rita had left the castle and after traveling for a long time she ended up in the most unlikely place: Amon Hen.  
  
She had just been riding Asfaloth in a direction, not even thinking about where she was going and now she ended up here.  
  
Her eyes wandered to the tree under which Boromir had taken his last breath and she sighed. "I wish you were here Boromir, I could really use some brotherly advice about now."  
  
Because even Rita knew that running didn't solve a thing. She walked to the river, gripping her sword tightly for she thought she had heard footsteps.  
  
Cautiously she walked to the riverbank where the boats they had left behind were still lying. She could see the water go down go down the Rauros falls and softly sang the line from Boromir's funeral song that had touched her the most.  
  
"To Rauros, golden Rauros-falls, until the end of days."  
  
After letting Asfaloth wander on his own Rita sank to the ground as she repeated that line a few times. It had touched her so because of the meaning behind it.  
  
For her it was so special because it was about a waterfall, which she loved and about the journey of Boromir's body over the Anduin.  
  
But it also meant that Boromir had gone on his last and eternal journey. She could only hope he had found his peace in the afterlife.  
  
She looked up and saw that the sun was starting to set once again. She put her sword away for she realized that her imagination had made the footsteps up.  
  
*Great not only am I running, I'm also going out of my mind.* She thought as she pulled her bedroll out again.  
  
Asfaloth, who saw her grab her bedroll, came to lie down with her again and Rita smiled as she snuggled close to the warmth the horse seemed to spread.  
  
She owed the creature so much. Not only had he carried her for miles and miles, running without stumbling or slowing down once, but he had also kept her warm during the night and he even cheered her up from time to time.  
  
But Rita noticed that she was craving for someone to talk to, someone other than Asfaloth. This was very weird for her since only months earlier, before she landed in Middle Earth, she had avoided conversations at any cost.  
  
Now she was actually wishing she could talk to anyone about her troubles but she figured nobody would understand anyway.  
  
She wasn't even sure SHE understood why she had run. With that depressing thought Rita fell asleep while listening to Asfaloth's steady heartbeat. Finally falling in a deep dreamless sleep instead of the one where nightmares haunted her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir was urging his horse to go faster as he saw the sun starting to set. He had borrowed one of the elven horses that would be able to run long and fast.  
  
Even though Meniel, the horse he had borrowed, was not as fast as Asfaloth or Shadowfax, he was keeping up the pace.  
  
Thanks to the horse's great stamina and Haldir's lack of need for rest, (He had been riding non-stop for days, only stopping once he felt the horse in need of rest and then he only stopped for an hour) they had almost reached Amon Hen already.  
  
From there on it would only take half a day to reach the borders of his home and he was hoping to find Rita there.  
  
Though when he thought about it rationally he knew there was no way she was sitting in one of the talans waiting for someone to retrieve her.  
  
He was worried that she had gone into hiding because she wanted to be left alone. He had no idea what to say to her if he were to actually find her.  
  
The oh so stoic Haldir was having trouble keeping his emotions in check. He was angry at Elrond for saying things that had made Rita run away, he was angry at Rita for running away and last but not least he was angry with himself for not noticing that something was plaguing his friend.  
  
He had been so pre-occupied with wooing Fioma, he smirked at the thought. He was actually wooing someone.  
  
Shaking his head slightly to return to his original train of thought he focussed on the situation at hand once again.  
  
He could faintly hear the rumbling of the Rauros-falls and encouraged his horse to go a little faster since their destination was close now.  
  
By that time darkness had fallen over the land and he was relying on his hearing and that of his horse's. Suddenly Meniel stopped abruptly and Haldir almost flew over his head. Almost being the keyword.  
  
While he was muttering soft curses to the horse Meniel neighed softly. Haldir was very surprised when he heard another horse neigh in response.  
  
He climbed off Meniel and started to make his way to the sound, Meniel following him. Once he had reached the source of the sound he could not stop himself from sighing in relief.  
  
There she was, a little smudged and very tired looking, but she was safe and he had found her. Haldir didn't have the heart to wake her so he sat down against a tree and watched over her until she woke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rita woke up to the sound of moving water and smiled as she snuggled a little closer to Asfaloth. If she had not known where she was and why she was there, she could have relaxed completely and feel at peace.  
  
She realized that she better go again, though she had no idea where to go. She sat up and started to rub the sleep out of her eyes, still a little groggy after sleeping so deeply.  
  
Imagine the shock that went through her as she suddenly heard a voice. "I was wondering when you would wake."  
  
She turned to the sound of the voice so fast that she almost fell over, immediately reaching for her sword that lay beside her. She stopped reaching for it the second she realized who had spoken.  
  
"Haldir, what. . . how. . . why. . . when. . . " Rita was speechless.  
  
She watched as the elf stretched a little before he answered her. "I'm here to find you, I came here by horse, we were all worried and I found you last night while you were sleeping."  
  
Rita blinked. "That answers those questions but. . . "  
  
"But what Rita?"  
  
"Why did you come to find me Haldir, how did you know where I was anyway? I don't understand."  
  
"Like I told you before, I came to look for you because we were all worried about you. We had no idea where you might have gone so Legolas and Gimli have gone to Fangorn, Gandalf and Elrohir to Ithilien and I would go to Lothlorien. As for how I knew where to find you. . . I didn't but Meniel heard Asfaloth and led me to you."  
  
Rita's mouth formed an o-shape but she stayed silent otherwise. This gave Haldir the opportunity to start his questioning.  
  
"Why did you run away Rita? It is unlike you to run from any troubles, you have always faced them head-on and never have you gone confrontations out of the way."  
  
Haldir watched as her shoulders slumped as a reaction to his words and immediately wanted to hit himself for his poor choice of words.  
  
"What I mean Rita," he said "is that I am worried about what could have made you run away from everyone who cares about you."  
  
He watched her twitch a little but waited patiently for her reply.  
  
"I just needed to get away Haldir. It was for the best, I couldn't stay there knowing. . . "  
  
"Knowing what Rita? Knowing that you had to let Elladan go or knowing he was not letting you go?"  
  
Rita grimaced. "So you know about that huh? It's for the best Haldir, he will get over me eventually. He'll just have to move on like I have to move on as well. That's why I left."  
  
Haldir didn't fail to notice that Rita had not looked at him during this explanation and as fast as only an elf could he jumped up and grabbed Rita's chin, making her look at him.  
  
"If I wanted to hear your lies I would have believed what you had told Elladan but I know you too well to let this go Rita. Tell me what happened, what really happened."  
  
Rita's eyes widened at his action and his cold words and Haldir could see the despair in her eyes as she tried to keep the tears away.  
  
Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke again. "I should have known it was too good to be true. I had friends a man who loved me as much as I loved him. . . I should have known."  
  
"Known what Rita?"  
  
"That it wouldn't last. I only wanted to love him Haldir, I don't want to hurt him and it was pointed out to me that by continuing our relationship I would not only end up hurting Elladan but others as well."  
  
Haldir had decided to let Rita do the talking, not telling her his and Aragorn's suspicions that it was Lord Elrond who had planted the seed of doubt in her mind. He watched as the words started to tumble out of her mouth, like she was relieved to be able to tell someone.  
  
"The morning after the wedding I woke up early and I took a walk when I met Lord Elrond who wanted to speak to me. In that conversation he explained to me why the relationship between Elladan and me would never work. At first I told him it was not my choice to make, but after a while I could see the logic. I don't want to kill Elladan, I won't have another death on my hands let alone three."  
  
"Three?" Haldir had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
She nodded her head. "Yeah three. Elladan is number one because he wanted to choose a mortal life. But as everybody knows he is really close to Elrohir. So close in fact that Elrohir would follow his brother's lead without a doubt, him ending up to be number two. Number three is a person whom I have not even met. Elrohir is betrothed Haldir, she would follow her love's choice as well."  
  
She took a deep breath before continuing. "I won't have another death on my hands Haldir, I can't! So I decided it was for the best to break it off. But instead of facing it head-on I was a coward, I started to avoid Elladan. This was okay for awhile until he confronted me. I suppose you already know what words were exchanged between us?"  
  
When Haldir nodded she spoke again. "After that conversation, after that kiss. . . I just knew I had to leave."  
  
"Why? What was so special that made you run away?"  
  
Rita looked at him and he could see the sadness and the defeat in her eyes as she spoke in a small voice. "Because I realized that I was too weak to be able to handle another confrontation like that. All he would have to do was smile and I would have run back into his arms. All he had to do was kiss me once more and all my resolutions would have been forgotten. I just. . . " a few tears escaped and dripped down her face.  
  
Haldir did the one thing he could think of and pulled her in his arms. It was as if a dam had broken once he did this and she started to sob.  
  
He held her close and stroked her back as he was trying to make his anger disappear. Rita didn't need his anger for Lord Elrond and his actions, she needed a friend.  
  
After what seemed like hours the sobbing changed into sniffling, which turned into silence except for her ragged breathing.  
  
Rita listened to Haldir's heartbeat and felt herself calm down, especially when he kept stroking her back in a soothing manner.  
  
She eventually pulled away, smiling a bit. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you all wet."  
  
He smiled back at her, one of his rare smiles though smiling wasn't as rare for him as it once used to be. "That is alright Rita, this shirt needed to be washed anyway. What I don't understand about this entire situation is why you didn't come and talk to me, or Aragorn or anyone else."  
  
"I can't say that I understand that either Haldir but a wise man called Sigmund Freud once said the following."  
  
"When making a decision of minor importance, I have always found it advantageous to consider all the pros and cons. In vital matters, however, such as the choice of a mate or a profession, the decision should come from the unconscious, from somewhere within ourselves. In the important decisions of personal life, we should be governed, I think, by the deep inner needs of our nature."  
  
After letting that comment sink in for a while Rita continued her explanation. "Freud said that the most important decisions are made by your instinct and it's my instinct to protect others. By leaving I would protect Elladan and the others."  
  
"You were wrong. Did you really think we would let you go without a fight, that Elladan would let you go just like that? Rita, Rita, Rita. . . you are young and human, you could not possibly understand the power of love."  
  
Haldir continued in a serious voice. "Love is the most powerful feeling ever, more powerful than hate for even hate springs from love."  
  
"How can love spring from hate?" Rita asked confused.  
  
"Hate is a powerful emotion that comes from fear and also from love. Love for power and often also for money. People envy those who are in a better situation and from all these emotions. . . love, fear and envy comes hate."  
  
He shook his head. "I'm loosing track of the subject. Love is strong and every elf recognizes this. When an elf falls in love it is seen as a matter of fate. Elves only love once but when they do they love hard and long."  
  
(A/N: I have no idea whether the theory Haldir just explained is true, it came from my imagination)  
  
"No matter what you would have said, or what you would have done Elladan would never give you up. Not in a million years."  
  
Rita looked up at him with a question in her eyes. "What should I do? I mean even if I go back. . . I can't just pick up where Elladan and I left off. I will not be the cause of is death."  
  
"Why don't we leave that battle for when it comes?" asked Haldir "I advise you to ask guidance with Lady Galadriel for she is both wise as more objective than Lord Elrond. She has guided both Aragorn and Arwen, perhaps she has some words of wisdom for you as well."  
  
After thinking about this for awhile Rita nodded. "You know what, I think I'll do that. She is not the Lady of the Woods just for her good looks. She is very wise as well and maybe she can explain some stuff to me."  
  
"Come, we will ride back to Gondor." Haldir mounted Meniel and Rita Asfaloth. The two started on their journey back.  
  
Rita's voice could be heard as they rode. "So Haldir, what's been going on with you and Fioma and I want all the details. . . "  
  
A/N: Wow, that was it, the talk between Haldir and Rita. I hope you guys like it but I have a bad feeling about it. Something just isn't right but I can't seem to find what. If you spot it please let me know. 


	54. AN: Yes I know another one but please re...

Ok, I know I promised an update but I have been so swamped with my studying. My final exams start in 2 or three weeks and I've been cramming for the past two weeks. I have two more weeks to pump my head full with three years worth of knowledge so free time is rare. I have already begun the next chapter and spend a few moments everyday on it. I hope to be able to post it somewhere next week but don't hold me to it.  
  
So I know you will all forgive me but I'm still sorry!!!!  
  
Love Tara 


	55. another AN sorry!

Just to let you know. . . . . . I'm still alive. My final exams start on Monday and I am very nervous. As you've all noticed I haven't updated yet and that's because I have little time, plus a writer's block because of the stress. Hang in there for two weeks longer and then you'll see I have an update for you. I am so so so so so so sorry for the delay, I hope you guys can understand.  
  
Tara 


	56. Choices

Hello everyone!!! You read it correctly, I have returned after this long period of silence. To make a very long story short. . . I survived final exams (barely) and now I have to wait till the results are back. I'll know if I graduate on June 12th so keep your fingers crossed on that day.  
  
Now get ready for a very long list of thank you's. I have over 800 reviews!!!! Thank you all so very much!  
  
Lavender of the Shire: I agree, Galadriel is far more objective. I can't wait till I get to the part where they are talking, I have a scenario in mind.  
  
Aislin: You are right, all the hot guys are blond! Only you missed one. . . Éomer! I mean he was pretty cute in the movie and he's not an elf. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter.  
  
Iluvenis: Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Dara Maeko: I hope you'll like this one, it will take a lot of work cause my inspiration is running out.  
  
Hazzietty: I like your name, very original. Anyway, hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
  
Leitheindel: I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter, I'm going to try to make it as long as possible as a forgive me.  
  
Mellon: Nope, Galadriel is still in Gondor so they'll have to travel all the way back again. Hope you like this update.  
  
Shinigami29: Audrey, you have a brilliant mind!!! You gave me the greatest idea. Thanks for those mails you've been sending me. Even though they were chain-mail-letter-thingies. They were really sweet.  
  
Lady of Legolas: I know, Rita should have more faith in Elladan, but that would take the fun out of writing this story!  
  
Arwen-evenstar: Well, you had to wait a while for this update, but will you forgive now it's here? I'll try to make it as long as possible.  
  
Elvish princess: Yup I have read the Harry Potter books and I have reread them. I can't wait till the fifth one comes out, my aunt has already ordered it for me. I have the English versions of the books since it looses a lot in the translation. I mean almost every name is changed and it's just not the same. My sister is hooked on them as well so we both love them. I'm rambling, so I'll stop that!  
  
Ccia: Thank you for your review, it's always nice to hear that someone likes this story. You have read my mind though, more troubles are ahead.  
  
Kate: Even though you went a while ago, I'm glad you liked the concert. I have only been to one concert and I can relate to the urge to jump ;) I hope you will like this chapter.  
  
Passion Lover: Long review again, I love ya for it. You are right you know, I have been neglecting the Carol-issue but with good reason, just wait to find out. As to how much time has past, uhm, I'll have to check the book for that. But I think it's April and I plan to have her birthday in August or something. Anyway, I hope you'll like this one.  
  
Blahblah: Thanks for you patience, I know it was a long wait but I will be sure to make it worth your while.  
  
D-Chan: Hope you like this chapter, and I'm sorry for the long wait but it really was needed.  
  
MaverickGirl: Poor Rita indeed, could you imagine going through lecture after lecture? I have a few twists though so hang in there.  
  
Sailorverystupid: Oops, that was a little slip-up but I think I'll leave it like that, too lazy to correct it now. Oh and I want to warn you beforehand. My spellchecker is malfunctioning, so forgive me if I have more mistakes than usual. I'll check your fic out tomorrow okay?  
  
Darkthedestroyer: *blushes* So much praise, you make me all embarrassed. ;) How's your novel going? Have a little faith in yourself will you, I'm sure it's going to be great.  
  
Kagome Ayla: You're right, this story is coming to an end, but don't despair, it's not over yet!  
  
Songelf88 and G.H.S. the warg: Yes, Elrond's logic is. . . logical but they won't see that for the reason that it hurts Rita and they don't want to see her hurt.  
  
Aurumlupi: I know I gave Rita a little too much insight on the situation but I just had to put it in, it was just a great quote. Hope you'll like this chapter as well.  
  
Bloomin_nicki: Happy you liked that I hooked Haldir up. Hooking Legolas up with someone, hmmmm, I'll have to think about that one.  
  
Corinna: Elrond is not that bad, he just does stupid things that hurt people, but he's trying to do the good thing.  
  
Siren: Hey I need that Elf!!! ;) Please refrain from killing him, you can maim however, how does that sound?  
  
Musicgrl: Maybe is the right word, I still have a few twists up my sleeve. IF I write a HP-fic I'll let you know. The books were great, I can't wait till June 21th.  
  
Meggers: Thanks for the compliments Megs, you'll be happy to know that I intend to go back to my prior updating schedule, at least once a week.  
  
LanierShazar: I hope you'll like this chapter, I am going to try and stretch it for as long as I can.  
  
Nin-mellon: Sorry that you had to wait for so long, I hope this chapter was worth the wait.  
  
Lime: Well it's not June yet, so I did as you asked. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Sarah G: Thanks for your review, I always love to hear from new (or old) readers. I try my best to give the story as much depth as I can so it makes me feel really good that you like that.  
  
Danceinfae: It really sucked not being able to work out my ideas but I only gave myself an hour per day on the pc. Thanks for understanding though.  
  
AragothwinElfBlade: I agree, studying sucks!!!!!  
  
Tap-dancing Hobbit: Thanks for the compliments, it made me feel all giddy.  
  
Prophecy: I updated, hope you'll like it. I'm not sure myself if Haldir's theory was correct but it sounded nice so I put it in.  
  
Thinlaithiel: Wow, college and two jobs, and here I was complaining about time shortage and stress!!! I would love to look over your fic if you still want me to that is. Just send it to me.  
  
Linnie: Yup, a confrontation with Elrond is inevitable but I don't think it will be in this chapter yet.  
  
Shadowcat: Sorry about the A/Ns but I used to update once or even twice a week, I hadn't update in weeks so I wanted to let you guys know I was still living.  
  
Lil kawaii doom: I hope I passed, but I think I failed. Economy and Latin were terrible and Math nearly killed me. I'll have to wait for the results I guess.  
  
Urien1: Thanks for the compliment, I'm happy you like this fic. Anyway, if you still want to know where to find Elvish on the web mail me so I can send you a link. If you haven't found it yourself yet.  
  
The Story Weaver: Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Rita: You're name is Rita? Lol! I'm happy you like her character, I hope you'll like this chapter as well.  
  
Raven: I know that bit was a bit. . . corny but I didn't know how else to put in the romance.  
  
Norie Ape: Sorry to keep you waiting for so long but I hope this update makes it up to you.  
  
Silver Starlight: I know exactly what I mean, sometimes I get so hooked on a fic that I can't leave the pc either. I hope you will like this chapter as well.  
  
The Great One: I know Elrond wouldn't be that cruel, but I did NEED him to be so cruel, hope you forgive me for that change in his character.  
  
Gilglos: To satisfy you and your muse. I think Aragorn and Arwen fight, I just never put it in the fic, good idea though. And everyone is still in Gondor so that includes Éowyn.  
  
Lady Death: Sorry to disappoint you but you can't kill Elrond, you can maim or just hurt him though. ;)  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters you recognize from LotR are the property of Tolkien, I'm just borrowing them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haldir and Rita decided to keep a slower pace than before so they were travelling for six days already when they could see the city from the distance.  
  
Suddenly Rita halted and Haldir looked at her questionably. "Is something wrong Rita? Do you need to rest for awhile?"  
  
"No, I'm ok. It's just. . . I've been away for over a week and I've caused so much trouble, not to mention the fact that Aragorn will kill me for running and Elladan will expect me to have a long conversation with him. He will want to know where we stand, I don't know that! Maybe coming back wasn't such a good idea after all."  
  
Haldir could see Rita was on the verge of panicking so he placed an arm on her shoulder. "It will be alright my friend. Yes, Aragorn will want to exchange some words with you as will Elladan, but you won't have to face either of them until you have spoken to the Lady, if that is your wish."  
  
"Thanks Haldir." Rita gave him a small smile. "You're right. You must be getting tired from calming me down all the time. Do you know that I have cried more in my time here in Middle Earth than the years in my world?"  
  
"You didn't have the right person to cry with, now you do." He squeezed her hand. "Enough of your stalling techniques, the sun is starting to set. We want to make it to the city before dark."  
  
Rita needed to be reassured once more before she continued. "You really think Galadriel will be able to give me some advice?"  
  
"Positive. Now are you ready to go?"  
  
After sighing deeply Rita nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be I guess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in Gondor  
  
On a balcony one could see the profile of a man staring into nothing, obviously very deep in thought. The man in question was none other than Elladan.  
  
Elladan was getting more and more desperate for Rita still had not been found. Two of the three search parties had returned already, and neither had found his love.  
  
All hope now rested on Haldir and his ability to find her. Elladan knew that if there was a person who would be able to find Rita and convince her to return to the city, it was Haldir.  
  
And he hated it.  
  
No matter what anyone said, Elladan knew Haldir was much closer to Rita than he had ever been. He knew Rita hadn't been cheating on him or something like that, but emotionally. . . he knew she told Haldir more than anyone else, and that hurt.  
  
He sighed and put his head in his hands. He didn't understand why Rita had backed away so suddenly, everything had seemed fine the night before. They had even clarified their feelings for one another.  
  
"Secluding yourself will not bring her back any faster brother."  
  
Elladan turned around and found his twin standing in the doorway. He motioned to a chair on the balcony, and Elrohir took up on this unspoken offer and sat down.  
  
On his turn Elladan sank into another chair. "I cannot help it Ro." The childhood nickname brought a small smile upon his lips before he continued. "What if Haldir hasn't found her either? What if. . ."  
  
"Stop! Stop it right now Dan, you can't keep on doing this to yourself. What happened has past and what's to come is up to the Valar. If you and Rita are destined to be together she will return."  
  
Elladan looked lost when he voiced his greatest fear. "What if she doesn't come back Ro? What will I do then? I love her so much. . . "  
  
"I can't answer that for you my brother. All I can tell you is that I will always be here by your side, for now until eternity."  
  
The two brothers hugged and sat motionless for a long time until Elrohir stood up. "Now, let us go to dinner. You have not eaten in days and Arwen has threatened to come up and drag you to the hall by your ears if you do not make an appearance tonight."  
  
A chuckle escaped. "Well let us not keep our dear sister waiting since we both know she will make true on her threat."  
  
The two made their way to the hall, arms around each other and completely in sync.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time they had reached the city the sun had set. The guards had not spotted them while they slipped through the gates. Either that or they knew who was coming in.  
  
Once the horses were watered and fed Haldir started to walk towards the castle only to find himself walking on his own. He turned around only to see Rita glued to her spot.  
  
"I thought we had gone through this already Rita, come let us go."  
  
"It's dinnertime." She stated. "We can't just barge in and demand to speak with Lady Galadriel before leaving the other without any answers."  
  
"That is not necessary Rita, you know of the power of the Lady. If you really do not want to go into public tonight I will ask her to meet us."  
  
"She would do that?"  
  
"I am sure she will do that, let me ask her."  
  
He was silent for a long time and seemed to be conversing with the Lady in his thoughts. Finally he focussed on Rita again and smiled at her.  
  
"The Lady asked me to escort you to the spring in the garden. She finds it the most soothing place for a conversation."  
  
Rita nodded, too nervous to say anything, and followed him as he started to lead the way. Once they had reached their destination Rita had to admit that it was a beautiful spot.  
  
There was a small spring surrounded by golden flowers. It was a tiny piece of heaven. After a minute of silence Rita turned to Haldir.  
  
"I never thanked you did I? For coming after me and listening to my petty problems and my past, it really means a lot to me Haldir. Not a lot of people would be able to take that for long as you have done for me."  
  
Haldir smiled at her. "No thanks are needed Rita, I am very honored that you trust me enough to turn to me when you need me. Everything will fall into its place eventually my friend, have faith in that."  
  
He got a glazed expression for a few seconds and he gave her a big hug. "I will leave you now, the Lady will be with you soon. Remember that nothing is set in stone Rita, there is always an answer to every problem. I hope you will get your answers tonight."  
  
As he walked away Rita whispered softly. "Yeah me too."  
  
A few minutes after Haldir had left Lady Galadriel approached her, still looking as beautiful and radiant as ever. She had a look in her eyes Rita could not identify. Remembering her manners Rita bowed for the Lady.  
  
"No need for such formalities my child, not tonight. You have faced many inner demons in the past weeks have you not? I intended to talk with you after the wedding, but I was too late."  
  
After Rita stayed silent she continued. "Haldir told me you needed my guidance and advice and I can see he was right about that."  
  
Rita looked up sharply at that comment, still not comfortable about Galadriel poking through her memories.  
  
Lady Galadriel smiled at Rita. "No Rita, I did not look into your mind. However, you are radiating feelings. I can feel your anxiety and fear, as well as your anger. What has caused these emotions? But before you answer that, lets make ourselves a little more comfortable."  
  
Rita nodded and they both sat down. After contemplating what to say Rita started to talk. And once she started it all came out. Her own insecurities, her fears, the seed of doubt that Elrond had planted, everything.  
  
She talked and talked for what seemed like hours, and Galadriel listened to every word. When Rita finished her tale she looked up to Galadriel.  
  
While she gazed into Rita's eyes, who were pleading for an answer to her questions, Galadriel could not help but feel agitated with Elrond.  
  
She could understand the need to protect his children, like she could understand the pain of letting children go. She still felt the pain of letting Celebrian pass to Valinor those many years ago.  
  
Yes, the Lady of the Light understood why Elrond had said what he did. What she however failed to understand is why he chose to break the spirit of a young and vulnerable girl in the process.  
  
Snapping out of her reverie she gave Rita a small smile. "I cannot give you clear answers to your questions Rita, for there are no simple answers for matters like these."  
  
Seeing Rita's disappointed look, she continued. "However, I can shed some light on some of the matters. The relationship between the immortal and mortal being has always been a tricky subject and I feared that it would lead to this. More than once did it lead to heartache and also death."  
  
"Yet, I have also seen the great love and happiness that are the result of such a relationship. I want to tell you a story. I want to give you a choice. Do you still have the herbs I gave you?"  
  
Rita nodded and unpacked the carefully wrapped box from her backpack.  
  
"When I gave you this I told you that I would explain the effect of these herbs when the time had come and I believe now is the time. The story is old and forgotten by most."  
  
(A/N: The following story will probably be in contradiction with everything in the Silmarillion or the history of the elves, but please forgive me because I need the story to be like this to make it work)  
  
"Many years ago, the days when the elves were in a much larger number than any other race, a relationship between humans and elves was not uncommon. Back then humans were more like us elves, more honorable and less greedy for power."  
  
"I have seen my fair share of broken hearts when the relationship failed to work because of the differences or was ended by death. A circle of female elves wanted to put an end to this and started to work on a potion, a potion that would give immortality after it was ingested. Yet immortality had a price."  
  
"Gaining immortality was not as easy as it sounded. After many tests we found that the potion only had an effect on female humans who were ready to risk everything. For the price is high. It has never been clear what happens once the potion is ingested, all that is known is the outcome. Either immortality or death is the option."  
  
"Over the years the numbers of elves who are able to brew this potion have dwindled to one. I was part of the Circle of Undying Love, the last member to walk Middle Earth and I am willing to brew this potion, a potion I have not brewed for over thousands of years, for you."  
  
Rita looked flabbergasted, she had no idea what she had expected, but this was not it. The wheels in her head were going in an overdrive.  
  
"So you are saying that you are giving me immortality?" She had to ask it, she had to be sure.  
  
"No, I cannot give you immortality. I can merely hand you the means to gain it. You will have to face whatever trial that will be thrown your way to gain it. You have to earn it."  
  
Rita nodded in understanding. "What exactly would happen to me if I chose to take this potion? You said I would have to face a trial, do you have any clue on what that may be?"  
  
"I will not lie to you and say that gaining immortality will be painless. Quite the opposite, only those of strong mind and body have survived the transition. In all the years that this potion has been brewed only 17 women have lived to tell the tale."  
  
"17 of how many?"  
  
"Hundreds, maybe thousands." Seeing the look of shock on Rita's face at this statement she added a little more. "I would not offer you this if I thought you stood no chance my child. You are strong, both mentally as physically. I believe you have the strength to pass the trial, but it is no I who must make the choice."  
  
Rita started to way her options. After minutes of silence she blurted the first thing that came to her mind out.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
A/N: Evil me for stopping here, but I have to come up with a suitable trial. I hope you liked this chapter. 


	57. The trial

Here I am again, with another update. I have a few ideas on how to work this thing but I'll just go with the flow. Anyway I hope you will like it.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: Yep, I will be able to update more often though I will start a new job next Tuesday,. As for what will happen next? Just read to find out.  
  
Leitheindel: My exams went so-so I'm not sure, thanks for asking though.  
  
Lil kawaii doom: I hope this update was soon enough for you, enjoy.  
  
Dara Maeko: No review is useless!!!! I'm not sure if Rita is going to make it, it will depend on what my muse tells me.  
  
Aislin: I know Elladan is crazy for being jealous of Haldir, but can you blame the guy? Thanks for the long review by the way. Happy you're not angry with me ;)  
  
Danceingfae: Wow, long review! Thank you so much. I'm happy you understand that I didn't go by the Silmarillion. Thank you so much for the ideas on the trials, I might use some of them because I had no idea what to do. As a matter a fact, I was not going to update until I read your review, which totally inspired me, so this chapter is now dedicated to you!!!!!  
  
Mellon: Is this soon enough?  
  
Iluvenis: You loved it? Now I'm happy, I hope you'll like this chapter as well.  
  
MaverickGirl: I have no idea how to do the thing where she gets scolded by Aragorn, maybe I'll skip that part.  
  
Kierin: Thanks for understanding that this will go against the Silmarillion, I was worried I would get a lot of negative response about that.  
  
Lady of Legolas: You can kick his ass as much as you want, just don't kill him, that's all I ask. Oh, it's good to be back!  
  
Norie Ape: I can't wait to see what happens when she meets either cause I have no idea how to do that.  
  
Lady Death: Hey you can use it as well, I mean it was your idea as well right? And even if you are copying, as long as I know it's cool with me. I do have msn, but I'm not on very much. If you wanna add me do it, maybe we'll be able to chat sometimes.  
  
Shinigami29: Yes you have a great mind, accept it! ;)  
  
Siren: Don't burn Rivendell too bad okay ;) lol.  
  
Renegade hunter: I have no idea whether or not Rita will pass the trial, it will all depend on my muse and my mood.  
  
Blahblah: I updated today, does that make me less evil? Congrats on your math, that's really great. I wish I would have a nice grade for math, I'll settle for a 52, it's what I need to pass.  
  
Musicgrl: No it's not me, it bugs me as well. I just had no idea how to continue with the fic not doing this.  
  
Tap-dancing hobbit: Yep, this chapter will be interesting, for the both of us. I hope you like this one as well as you liked last one.  
  
Passion Lover: I am so happy you are exited, it gives me more inspiration to write. I hope you like this one, I bet this will be one long chapter.  
  
Darkthedestroyer: I know it goes against the Silmarillion but it was the only way to make the chapter work so I hope you forgive me. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not in the mood, I have inspiration.  
  
Galadriel smiled at hearing Rita's choice, as if she had not expected anything less of the girl. "If it is your wish I can brew the potion for you now, but we can also schedule it for another day. Perhaps you want to speak to some before you do this."  
  
After thinking for a while Rita shook her head. "No, I have to do this now or I'll never do it. And I want to. . . no I need to do this. Not only for myself but for Elladan as well."  
  
"As you wish." Said Galadriel and she started to brew the potion. Rita watched as the lady filled a small cauldron with water and said a spell that made flames appear beneath it.  
  
It was completely dark by the time they had stopped talking and Rita watched the sky as all the stars were shining brightly. She closed her eyes as she tried to prepare herself for what was to come.  
  
But she had to admit that she had no idea what she was preparing herself for, all she knew was that it would hurt and she had enough experience with that.  
  
A strange smell had began to fill the air, it was a heavy yet nice smell. Rita couldn't label the smell with a single word. It was flowery, but not overly sweet. It was spicy, but not overly sharp.  
  
She inhaled deeply, trying to take in as much of the smell as she could. Rita closed her eyes and let her mind wander until Galadriel would call her.  
  
A picture of Elladan with his sparkling and mischievous eyes came to mind immediately, quickly followed by the memory of the day he had fist kissed her.  
  
Rita smiled at that memory and started to think about the changes in her.  
  
Who knew that she, a closed and often sarcastic girl, would end up like this, in love and willing to open to those who made an effort to get to know her. If anyone had told her that a year ago she would have deemed them insane.  
  
The strangest part was however, the fact that she was willing to cry in front of others. Not a lot of them mind you, but she found the few people she could cry in front of. She even found a few persons who she allowed to comfort her.  
  
Boromir was the first of the Fellowship to puncture that particular wall, Aragorn soon after that. During the quest she had grown closer to every member of the Fellowship, but those two kept her sane.  
  
She couldn't remember how many times Boromir had rocked her after a nightmare, or how many times Aragorn had offered her his broad shoulders to cry on.  
  
Then out of nowhere, popped up someone else who she could fully trust. Someone very unusual as well; Haldir.  
  
It would be a lie if Rita would say that she hadn't been attracted by the tall elf, but it was not in a romantic kind of way.  
  
No, this was more on a spiritual level, she was drawn to him. It wasn't like boom, new best friend. Their friendship had developed slowly. From teaching archery to battling together.  
  
Still the moment Rita could look at him and call him her best friend was after the final battle, the moment where they pulled together for strength and afterwards let down their walls completely, grieving in silence.  
  
That was something she admired in Haldir. He could be silent. She could tell him all about being hurt by her father or the disturbing images that filled her nightmares, and count on him to nod and take it in silence.  
  
Everyone else, Boromir, Aragorn. . . and yes, even Elladan, they all urged her to talk about it or they would get upset about what had been done to her.  
  
Haldir wasn't like that. He just looked her in the eye and calmed her down without words. He would hug her and give her advice if she needed it or just hold her and say nothing at all.  
  
At the moment she was closer to him on a spiritual level, closer to Haldir than to Elladan.  
  
Elladan, she loved him very much. So much even that she was willing to do this. Yet he didn't know everything about her, he knew very little about her past.  
  
In the beginning he was the only one she completely trusted, the one to open her up and share her pain with.  
  
But as her relationship with him grew stronger, the stronger the urge to keep the dark things away from him.  
  
He didn't need all of that, he would be furious if he would hear the things that had happened to her at the hands of her father.  
  
As flattering as it may be to have a knight in shining armor, Rita knew that Elladan would see her in a different light. He would become even more overprotective than he already is and try to shield her from everything he considered dangerous.  
  
And Rita can't live like that. In her entire life there are only two things she credited herself for. Raising her sister to be a nice and smart person, and being able to participate in the biggest war since the Last Alliance as a member of the Fellowship.  
  
So as time passed by, Rita began to keep the darkest part of her mind away. He was her light, her hope and her everything.  
  
With him she was able to banish the darkness from her mind, just like she could share it with Haldir. She still had insecurities, but between Elladan's love and Haldir's constant friendship, she was positive she would be able to overcome those some day.  
  
It was weird actually, that it were the elves who were the ones to see her. Beings so wise and fair took an interest in her.  
  
Whenever she was in a melancholic mood she would wonder why. She would bring herself down in her mind and wonder why elves would put up with her, she was a nuisance after all.  
  
But then she remembered the fact that even though elves found all life equal. Sure the could get all high and mighty, they were eternal beings after all and humans seemed like children to them.  
  
Galadriel's voice interrupted her train of thought. "Now the potion needs to simmer for an hour. In this time I will help you prepare for your trial."  
  
The Lady walked away for a few minutes, leaving a confused Rita. When Galadriel returned she was carrying a simple white dress with golden stitches and embroidery.  
  
Sensing Rita's confusion she began to explain. "This ritual is one of great importance. It is a rebirth so to speak, whether it is your rebirth here on Middle Earth or in the afterlife. This dress will signify the importance."  
  
Understanding Rita nodded and undressed. She washed herself before the Lady helped her get dressed. The dress fit her perfectly. The entire time a comfortable silence filled the air.  
  
When Galadriel started to brush her hair she began to speak again. "I cannot help you with the trials yet I can tell you what will happen to your body. After you drink the potion your body and mind will go into a trance. Your body will remain here on Middle Earth, but your mind will go to the unknown where you fill face your trial."  
  
"So I will be here, just. . . not here?"  
  
A nod was her answer and she asked another question. "You told me that I would be in pain, both physical and mental. Will my body when I'm separated from it react to that pain. I mean if I cut myself, my mind-self, will I have wounds on my body as well?"  
  
"No, even though your body and mind are usually linked and any damage inflicted on your mental self would appear on your physical self as well, the trial is different. Your body will remain peaceful until the moment you either wake or die."  
  
Rita thought about this for a while before asking another question that had been plaguing her mind. "If I gain immortality, what will happen to me then? I mean I'll live forever but what happens once the elves leave for Valinor?"  
  
Galadriel nodded and suddenly looked at the potion. "It is time. I will answer your last question after you succeeded in gaining immortality. Are you ready for this? If you have any doubts I advise you to back out now you still can."  
  
In her mind Rita had a final discussion. *What am I doing, as if I haven't been through enough already.*  
  
Another part of her mind answered that for her. *You're doing this for Elladan, so that he will never be hurt and the two of you can spend forever together.*  
  
Watching as Galadriel put the potion in a vile Rita breathed deeply a few times before she stepped forwards.  
  
"I'm ready, I have only one thing to ask you. If I were to die, please tell Elladan that I love him. And to the others that I will be in a happier place." She chuckled a little. "It feels weird saying that, like I am planning my own funeral."  
  
"I will do as you ask if you were to fail to pass the trial. Now drink this." She handed Rita the vial. The potion was bright, spreading light like a firefly.  
  
Rita closed her eyes and drank the potion in one gulp. She could feel her limbs grow heavy immediately and she was dimly aware that Galadriel helped her lie down on the ground.  
  
She watched as candles were being placed around her, her head was spinning. She could feel a calmness wash over her and her senses were heightened.  
  
Never before had the stars seemed so bright, nor had the flowers ever smelled so sweet. The sound of the softly steaming water of the spring relaxed her and she could hear Galadriel speaking in a language she had never heard before.  
  
It was very melodic and the sound was lulling her, calming her and preparing her for what was to come.  
  
Focussing on the sound of the Lady's voice Rita could feel herself drift away further and further until she was no longer inside her body.  
  
She was being pulled to a bright light and decided to just go with the flow. Suddenly she was no longer in the garden in Gondor but in a great hall filled with light.  
  
Looking around Rita realized she was alone and started to walk around a little, taking in her surroundings.  
  
The hall was shining brightly, it was pure white and the sun reflected on it. The floor was also white, white shining marble.  
  
Because the sun was shining so brightly she was unable to see out the windows. Every time she tried that she was momentarily blinded by the light.  
  
Rita was confused about what she should do so she called out. "Hello." She startled a little when she heard the echo of her own voice clatter through the room.  
  
"I guess I'll just wait around here." She mumbled to herself. "I wonder what this trial Lady Galadriel was speaking about will be."  
  
She was shocked when she heard a voice behind her. "You know that they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness do you not?"  
  
Rita spun around and found herself face to face with. . . .  
  
"Tiruvor" she whispered. "How. . ."  
  
The familiar face of her deceased friend now held a healthy glow and he was smiling down upon her. "I am your guide for the first part of the trial. You have now entered the realm between life and death, it is where souls linger until a decision is made about their future."  
  
Finding her voice again Rita started to shoot questions. "How do you mean first part, I thought it was only one trial? And how come you're here? You passed to Mandos didn't you?"  
  
"Yes I did pass to Mandos but as I said earlier I will be your guide for your first part of the trial. The trial will exist out of three parts, each of which will test you."  
  
"What kind of tests?"  
  
Tiruvor smiled before he started to explain. "There will be three tests as I said just now. A test of strength of character, a test of strength of loyalty and a test of strength of mind."  
  
Before Rita could speak he continued. "You will have guides for each part of these tests who will advise you to the best of their ability but we cannot interfere."  
  
"What if I fail the trial?" Rita couldn't help herself for asking.  
  
"Then you will pass on to the afterlife, to Mandos with the rest of your guides."  
  
Rita was confused. "Mandos? But that is a place for elves, I am no elf!"  
  
"I too believed that Mandos was the afterlife for the elves but there is more to it than that. There is a part that is only for elves, that much is true. But Mandos is connected with the afterlives of all beings and the spirits are free to walk as they wish."  
  
She just stayed silent, mentally processing this interesting piece of knowledge. She looked up when Tiruvor tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"Come, we must go."  
  
She followed him as he started to walk outside and found herself on an open field. It was surrounded by large trees, which sent a nice earthy smell in the air. There were also a few large boulders in the center of the field, but they were covered with some kind of slippery moss.  
  
When she looked down she noticed that she was no longer dressed in her dress but in pants and a shirt, weapons on her hips. She was dressed as a warrior.  
  
Turning to her friend she questioned him about this. "What's going on? Why am I suddenly dressed like this?"  
  
"This is where your strength of character will be decided. You will face several enemies who have weaknesses and strengths of their own. You will have to defeat them."  
  
Rita felt herself get into the 'zone' as she mockingly called it. This she could handle, battle she could handle.  
  
She pulled her trusted sword out of her sheath and twirled it around to get a feel for it again before she turned to Tiruvor once more.  
  
"Care to give me some advice?" She asked playfully.  
  
He thought for a while before he answered. "Do not judge your opponent by the look of him, keep an open mind and have faith in your own abilities."  
  
Rita nodded and she started when she heard a growl come from behind her as it suddenly grew very dark. She didn't have to see what it was, she could smell it.  
  
It was a disgusting smell, one of her first memories here in Middle Earth. How she detested these animals.  
  
"Orcs!" She exclaimed while she blocked a hit being swung her way. She counted 12 orcs at least. "What on earth are those foul things doing in heaven?"  
  
She was battling while she heard Tiruvor answer. He stood on the every edge of the field so that it were obvious he was neutral in this battle.  
  
"You forget this is not heaven Rita, it is the realm between life and the afterlife. Normally orcs would have no part here but they have been summoned for your test."  
  
"Don't I feel special" Rita muttered as she parried the attack of one orc with her sword as she stabbed her dagger into the heart of another. She felt the adrenaline pumping through her once again and after a while all the orcs were disposed of.  
  
Not letting her guard down Rita started to look around and suddenly a large group of Uruk-hai attacked her.  
  
Even though Rita fought many of them at Helm's Deep she was overwhelmed at their strength and even though she was holding her own she knew she would not be able to defeat them all.  
  
She frowned at the thought though. *Why am I doubting myself, I can do this, I fought tougher challenges than this. I have to win in order to pass the test.*  
  
With that in her mind she fell into a trance-like battle-dance. She didn't hear the unearthly growls and annoying voices of the Uruks. She couldn't smell their awful stench. She only focussed on her movements and thinking what to do next.  
  
Rita sliced, diced and chopped off limbs, killing every Uruk she faced. It was as if someone had put a haze in front of her eyes. Right now the world could have been ending and she would not have noticed it, she only noticed her enemies and how she was going to get rid of them.  
  
There were three more left and she was getting tired. She dove out of the way and landed on her back when one of them tried to hit her with an axe Gimli would have loved to have. Glancing at the edges she noticed it was dripping with poison.  
  
*Great, now I have to be extra careful* Rita thought as she kept rolling over the ground, trying to avoid getting stabbed by the sword of Uruk number two.  
  
She knew she needed to get on her feet fast cause right now she was at a great disadvantage. Then she remembered a move she had once seen in Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Deciding it was worth a try Rita pushed herself from the ground with all her strength and arched her back in order to give her some balance. She concentrated on landing on her feet while blocking the strike being sent her way with her sword.  
  
To her surprise the move actually worked and she was back in the game again. She was smiling a little, she was winning this. She would win and move on, come on was this it?  
  
She killed the Uruk with the axe and concentrated on the one with the sword. Starting to get a little adventurous she practiced some bold moves, no longer paying attention to what was going on around her. She was already celebrating her victory in her mind.  
  
That was a mistake.  
  
Suddenly an arrow sailed right passed her, barely missing her head. Rita jerked slightly and swore loudly when she realized she had forgotten all about Uruk number three.  
  
He was standing next to one of the large trees and had a smile upon his face. Well Rita placed it as a smile, but he could also be smirking or grimacing for that matter, this must have been one of the ugliest Uruks Rita had ever seen. And huge as well, he was almost twice as tall as she was and very muscled.  
  
Now she was forced to divide her attention between the two Uruks and she manipulated the Uruk she was fighting with her sword so that she could still see number three.  
  
More arrows flew past her and maybe it was a stroke of luck, or maybe number three was loosing his touch but suddenly the Uruk she had been fighting dropped to the ground, an arrow sticking out of his back. Rita froze to the spot, too surprised at what had happened.  
  
It then clicked in her head. *He did that on purpose. Number two was standing in the way so he decided to eliminate the thing between him and me*  
  
Seeing he was notching another arrow already she unfroze and started to run and jump in odd patterns. She was trying to give number three as little opportunity as possible to take a good aim at her.  
  
After running for five minutes Rita knew she had to think of a plan and fast. Number three might have an endless supply of arrows and an aim that rivaled that of Legolas and Haldir, she was running out of strength.  
  
She wasn't going to keep it up much longer if she had to run much longer. Her stamina no longer was what it had been merely a month ago. Back then she was able to run for an entire day and still have enough strength to battle.  
  
She was also very frustrated by the fact she couldn't get closer to number three. Every time she tried to approach him he sent lots of arrows her way. Arrow she barely dodged.  
  
Then a plan came up in her head and she started to run towards the center of the field, to where the boulders were.  
  
Arrows flew past her but she paid them no head, her mind was focussed on reaching those boulders as fast as she could.  
  
Finally reaching them Rita dived behind one and she could hear the arrows ricocheting of the stone and she smiled when number three let out an angry roar.  
  
Listening intently she heard him stomp over to her and she smiled even wider as she realized her plan was working, she had forced number three to get closer to her, giving her a chance to kill him.  
  
It was her only shot, and she had to make this one count.  
  
The stomping got closer and louder and a random thought popped into her head. *Lucky for me Uruks are incapable of sneaking, god I don't want to think what would happen if they were as quiet as elves*  
  
Rita wrinkled her nose as she could smell him as well and she could hear him jump on top of the boulder, he was walking very slow, probably minding his step because of the moss.  
  
*Great, not only is he big and a skillful archer, he has some kind of brain- capacity as well. He is actually being careful*  
  
She pressed her back to the boulder and readied her sword, holding it with both arms, she had put her dagger away before, knowing it couldn't help her at that moment.  
  
No sound was heard any more and Rita knew number three was standing above her. She then saw the bow with a notched arrow above her and she knew she had to stroke fast.  
  
With all the strength she could muster she swung her sword at the bow and it satisfied her when she felt the strong steel of her elvish sword cut through the wooden bow.  
  
If his load roar was any indication number three was not happy about this. Rita was just able to jump up when he lunged at her from the rock, knocking her on her back and to make it even worse, knocking her sword out of her hand.  
  
Rita tried to struggle with him but found she was lacking the strength, he was so much larger than her and so much stronger.  
  
Pain shot through her leg as he rested his weight on it, pinning her to the ground. Trying to suppress a cry she swore she could hear one of the bones snap.  
  
Desperately she tried to get to her dagger to stab him but it was snatched from her grip by number three and he was making the movement of stabbing her.  
  
Seeing this move just in time Rita tried to hold him off by pushing his arm away from her with both hands.  
  
The dagger was getting closer and closer and the tip was merely millimeters away from her left eye when she scolded herself.  
  
*You had to think this was getting easy, ugh I can't believe I let my pride get the better of me. Now what am I going to do? I'm in this mess just because I was showing off. Stupid!*  
  
Forgetting her dignity she called out to Tiruvor. "I need help Tiruvor I can't do this alone. I know you said you couldn't help but I really need you right now." She said this while still struggling with number three.  
  
Imagine her surprise when the Uruks suddenly disappeared and the sun started to shine once again, while Tiruvor was grinning broadly.  
  
"Where did they go? What just happened?" Rita tried to sit up quickly grabbing her dagger that had dropped to the ground.  
  
She was unable to get up however, seeing as how her leg was hurting like hell.  
  
Tiruvor gently pried the weapon out of her grasp and calmly started to explain. "You just past the first task Rita."  
  
Once again Rita looked at him questioningly and he started to answer her unasked questions. "You see, a truly strong character is confident about his, or her, abilities but will not refrain from asking help when they really need it. By asking me to help you, you showed that you could rely on others if needed. That you do not only have faith in yourself but also in others."  
  
Rita blushed as she realized her stupid pride had almost been the end of her. She saw now that trying to do everything on her own could have been the end of her.  
  
Thinking about it, she realized that every time she would do something on her own and get in major trouble, others helped her out, saving her.  
  
Remembering Helm's Deep and her jump off the wall. She owed Rumil and the other elves who had cleared her way her life for that. Or the day of the final battle where Haldir had helped her when she was outnumbered.  
  
There were endless of scenario's where she had been in danger and where she relied on others. She had gotten cocky and it had almost killed her.  
  
Tiruvor smiled at her gently and put a hand on her shoulder. "Do not despair Rita, everyone needs to rely on others. You may have forgotten that for a while but you got it in the end did you not? It is of no use to ponder things you cannot change. You past your test and will swiftly move on to the second test. But first I will see to your wound."  
  
Intrigued Rita watched as Tiruvor placed his hands over the fracture, a yellow glow coming from his hands.  
  
The pain disappeared and when he helped her up she found that her leg was fine again. "How?" she asked, astonished by what he had just done.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"It is a gift I discovered within myself after I had passed. Supposedly it had lain dormant during my years on Middle Earth."  
  
"Oh" Rita said and she suddenly smiled sadly. "Does this mean you will have to leave me again?"  
  
He nodded and hugged her. "This is not my place, I must return to Mandos. I am proud to have called myself one of your guides Rita and I hope to see you again, though I have to say for your sake I hope that won't be too soon."  
  
"Take care Tiruvor." Rita said while he waved as he disappeared in glistening light. (A/N: Think the orbing Leo always does in Charmed)  
  
After he had disappeared Rita gathered her sword from it's place where it had fallen to the ground and wiped her weapons clean on her pants and placed them on her belt again.  
  
She had no idea what to do now. She was happy that she had passed the first test but she knew she was nowhere near success. She still had two more tests to pass. And her crash-course of humility made her more self-aware of the fact that she might not make it because she really was all alone.  
  
Not knowing when her next guide would show up she sat down in the grass and picked a piece of grass, which she put in her mouth.  
  
It was a habit she had picked up from Aragorn, who always had a piece of grass in his mouth when he no longer had pipe weed.  
  
She had to admit that the grass did taste nice and relaxed a little as the sun warmed her.  
  
This time she was a little prepared for the voice that interrupted her thoughts, even though it still came as a surprise.  
  
She knew there was someone behind her since she saw the shadow of someone fall over her, she just wasn't prepared to see who had been standing over her.  
  
Spinning around to make sure she stared and there he was standing, robes and staff while his beloved sword was by his side.  
  
"Gandalf?" her tone incredulous. "Not to sound crude but you're not dead, you are very much alive in Minas Tirith right now. What are you doing here?"  
  
He chuckled and his eyes had an amused glint in them. "It is actually quite simple my dear. I was reborn and therefore I am still here. Gandalf the Grey died, but Gandalf the White lives on."  
  
"But aren't the two of you the same, I mean I know you came back stronger, but you didn't seem to have changed so much."  
  
"It would take many years, many years indeed to explain the exact difference between my old and new form, but we simply do not have the time for that. I am here for a reason my dear, I am to guide you for your second test, the test of strength of loyalty. Come along now, we have a way to go."  
  
He started to walk away and she followed him. They walked for a very long time and Rita was happy that Tiruvor had somehow changed her dress in her fighting clothes, which included her trusty boots.  
  
They stopped at a wild river and Gandalf started to speak in a solemn voice. "The test of strength of loyalty is your next test. Many have failed to pass this test, but I have faith in you."  
  
"What exactly is this test?" Rita asked.  
  
"You will have to pass this river and follow the path on the other side. From there on you will face your challenge and I am sorry to say that I will not be able to accompany you passed this spot."  
  
Rita watched as two ropes suddenly appeared that would allow her to cross to the other side of the riverbank.  
  
"Tiruvor said earlier that every guide would advise me to the best of their ability. So tell me wizard both powerful as wise, what can you tell me that can help me in this test."  
  
"The test of loyalty is not one to mock with, nor will it be easy. For giving you advice. . . the only thing I can advise you is to follow your heart. But be weary for the heart is a feeble thing."  
  
*Ok* Rita thought *Wonder if he could have made that any vaguer. Ah well I'll just have to find out what this test will be. Time to pass the bridge.*  
  
"Will I see you again if I finish the test? And why can't you come along with me?" she asked this as the questions suddenly popped up in her head.  
  
"You will see me again whether you pass the test or not, I am in Middle Earth and the afterlife both. I cannot tell you the reason I have to stay behind, this is a challenge you really must face alone."  
  
Seeing that he wasn't going to say more Rita gave him a hug. "See you later Gandalf, wish me luck."  
  
With a smile she stepped on the lower rope while she held the rope above her. She moved with confidence since she had passed a river on a rope before.  
  
The river was not that wide so she jumped on the other riverbank after a minute or two. Once she had gotten to the other side she turned around to wave at Gandalf a last time before she walked on the path.  
  
She was walking on a narrow path that was sometimes blocked with plants, so Rita had to use her sword to cut them away. It was like walking in a tropical forest.  
  
Finally the path got wider while she was walking and she ended up in an open space. She didn't know what it was but something felt off about the place.  
  
Examining the place intently the feeling of dread got stronger and stronger until she barely could stand it anymore. She gripped her sword hard, waiting for a foe to jump out of the bushes and attack her.  
  
When some bushes started to rustle she stood ready to defend herself until an old man stepped out of them.  
  
Surprised she slowly lowered her sword, making sure he had no bad intentions. The man nodded as he saw she wasn't going to trust him right away and muttered something Rita couldn't hear.  
  
Deciding to find out what was going on she spoke. "Excuse me sir, what are you doing here? I was told I was to face the challenge on my own."  
  
"Yes, yes." His voice sounded as old as he looked, it was croaky and low. "Alone you must face this challenge. It has been many years since anyone has come here to take this test, many years indeed."  
  
Rita frowned a little. "You mean you have seen someone take this test before?"  
  
"Oh no, I have not seen anyone take this test. I am the test."  
  
That statement was not what Rita had expected and this showed on her face. The man saw this and he started to explain a little.  
  
"The test of loyalty, one of the hardest to pass and there are many who have failed this test because they had made the wrong choice."  
  
"Choice? What kind of choice?"  
  
The man got an almost evil smile on his face as he answered. "I can not explain this to you, so you will just have to follow me to where this test will be held."  
  
He started to walk slowly towards the end of the open space. Rita followed him but kept her distance, still feeling wary about the man.  
  
They reached another large hall but this one was not pure white. It was gray and very somber. Rita was hardly able to suppress a shudder when she felt a sad feeling come over her.  
  
The old man had seemingly disappeared into thin air and Rita was on guard once again. Suddenly his voice filled the hall.  
  
"I told you there was no way to explain the choice other than showing you so here we are."  
  
Rita looked around but couldn't see the man anywhere. "Where are you?" she shouted "Show yourself!"  
  
"That's not in the rules." The man taunted her. "I will not show myself until you have made your choice."  
  
Getting frustrated Rita started to shout once more. "You keep talking about this choice, what is it? You said you'd show it so do it!"  
  
"So eager are we?" The man asked in a creepy amused voice. "Very well, do you see the curtains on your right, there on the wall beside you?"  
  
Seeing Rita walk towards said wall he continued. "Pull back those curtains will you."  
  
Not understanding of what use that could be Rita did as she was told and suddenly she was met by a horrific sight.  
  
She gasped before she angrily yelled out. "What is the meaning of this, let him out of there!" She started to bang on the glass which separated her from what she saw but was unable to break it."  
  
"Temper, temper. This is part of the choice since you only opened the first curtain. You must open the other one as well."  
  
Bracing herself for what she was going to see she opened the other curtain as well and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"What kind of sick joke is this?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
"This is no joke." Said the man. "This is the choice."  
  
Rita nearly choked. "You mean to tell me I have to choose? I won't choose I WON'T"  
  
"You have to choose, if not you will fail to test and will loose your chance at immortality."  
  
"So you are telling me I have to choose between the man I love and my friends? You are telling me to sentence the one I love to death or sentence my best friends to death? What kind of monster are you?"  
  
A sigh echoed through the hall. "A monster I am not, I am keeper of the choice. Do you think they call this a choice of loyalty for nothing? You have to choose what loyalty means more to you. The loyalty to your friends or the loyalty to your love."  
  
Rita stared at the sight that had shocked her so. In one room lay Elladan, chained against a wall with arrows pointed at him from every direction. Each of those arrows were aimed and ready to kill.  
  
In the other room lay her friends, people she cared about most. Haldir was amongst them, as well as Legolas and Aragorn, Éowyn and Arwen and last but not least, the hobbits. Arrows were pointed at them as well and now that evil man wanted her to choose between the most important people in her life.  
  
The wheels in her head were working on an overdrive. How was she going to choose? In the back of her mind she knew that it was not real, that everyone was safe in Minas Tirith, but it all seemed so real.  
  
The voice broke her thoughts. "You have to choose now. Choose now or I will kill them all."  
  
"NO, a little longer please. Give me some more time." Rita was starting to get desperate. She was happy that none of them could see her, that would have just killed her. She could hear the man say it again.  
  
'There are many who have failed this test because they had made the wrong choice.'  
  
But what was the wrong choice? This was a test of loyalty and she was taking this test so she could gain immortality to spend the rest of her life with Elladan.  
  
Did it mean she had to choose Elladan to show him that she would sacrifice everything to keep him safe?  
  
Or was it the other way around?  
  
Maybe she should sacrifice Elladan to save her friends, showing the man that even though she loved Elladan very much, even though that much should be obvious as she was taking the trial, she couldn't give up the lives of others to reach her goal.  
  
Rita was torn and the man's booming voice, yelling at her to choose quickly was not helping her at all, it made the process of thinking so much harder.  
  
She closed her eyes and tears fell down her cheeks as she croaked out her choice. "I choose my friends, let them go please let my friends go."  
  
"As you wish. You have made your choice." Said the man and Rita fell to the ground as she heard chains being undone in one room and arrows released in the other.  
  
Elladan's cry of horror made Rita cringe and she was fighting the urge to throw up. She couldn't believe this had just happened.  
  
"God forgive me." She whispered, she couldn't force herself to look at Elladan's dead body. "I hope you will forgive me Elladan, I couldn't let all of them die because I wanted you. I'm so sorry love, I'm so sorry."  
  
Her sobs were heard through the hall until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at Gandalf who had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"What kind of test was that Gandalf, how could he be so cruel. Didn't he understand that it was an impossible choice. How can I live with myself now Gandalf? HOW?"  
  
The wizard patted her back as he spoke his words. "It was not real my dear, Elladan is still back in Middle Earth. The reason the test was set up like this was to test your selfishness, to test you on how far you would go to get what you wanted to have. To see if your loyalty was so strong enough."  
  
"Some test." Rita spat bitterly. "I need them all in my life, not one or the other." A thought came to her. *I wasn't loyal enough, I let Elladan be killed. Damn it, it's not fair!*  
  
"I know Rita." Said Gandalf. "The test of loyalty is often regarded as one of the hardest ones for it makes you choose between the most important things in your life. You are one of the few who have passed this test, most choose their love over all, thinking it is THAT, that would make them pass the test."  
  
Rita had stopped crying by now. "You mean to say that I passed the test? I made the right choice?"  
  
"Indeed you did my dear, now why don't we leave this place until your next guide comes for you. This place is quite gloomy is it not?"  
  
Taking Rita by the arm he lead her back into the sunlight and she didn't feel as cold anymore. Though she was still shivering a little by the force of her emotions.  
  
Gandalf urged her to lie down for a while. "You need your rest child, rest up for the last test now."  
  
Not in the mood to bicker with the wizard Rita did as she was told and closed her eyes. Regardless of the horror she had went through she fell asleep quickly.  
  
She woke up to someone weaving their hands through her hair and she opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them.  
  
"I am proud of you Rita, proud that you have made it this far."  
  
*That voice!* she thought *I know that voice*  
  
She jumped up while she screamed with joy. "Boromir, oh Boromir I missed you so much. I needed you so many times and you weren't there, oh how I missed you my brother."  
  
Boromir had fallen flat on his back when she had propelled herself in his arms and he was now laughing while he was hugging her close to his chest.  
  
"I missed you as well little one, I worried about you though. On more than one occasion did I think you would join me in the afterlife. It is a miracle you survived all the dangers you put yourself in."  
  
"I had a great teacher." Muttered Rita from his chest. She suddenly looked up to study him and smiled at what she saw.  
  
No longer was he deathly pale, nor was there a hunted look in his eyes. Quite the opposite really, he looked very. . . happy and contented.  
  
"You look like you're at your place, you look happy."  
  
"I am I suppose." He answered. "Though I miss certain things from my life, there are things here that make me happy as well."  
  
Suddenly seeing the light Rita grinned evilly. "Things Boromir? Don't you mean people? And to narrow it down, don't you mean a person."  
  
Seeing him blush slightly she laughed outright as he muttered under his breath. "Yes Rita." He finally said. "I am very happy to be with Lilandra once again."  
  
"Thought so." Rita giggled. She sobered again when she realized why he was here. "You're here to guide me to the last test aren't you?"  
  
This seemed to somber Boromir as well and he nodded. "Yes my sister, I am here to guide you on your test on your strength of mind."  
  
"Will it be anything like the last test? Cause that was no fun. The opposite actually. That was one of the hardest things I have ever faced in my life."  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes and Rita took this as a bad sign. "It's going to be worse won't it." It was more a statement than it was a question.  
  
She got her answer when he nodded and stood up, pulling her with him. "Come now Rita, better to get this over with. I know you can overcome this last challenge, I have seen your strength. Like you faced the last to two chalenges I know you can pass this one as well as long as you put your mind to it. because that is the essence of the test. It is all about your mind and how you put it to work."  
  
Following him to another part of this weird realm he stopped before a large cave and started to speak with a monotonous voice. "The test of strength of mind lies before you. In here you will have to overcome your greatest fears in order to pass the test." He said it in such a tone that she knew he had studied this and it were not his words he was saying.  
  
"As your guide I am not allowed to enter until you have passed or failed the test." He looked at her and pulled her in his embrace.  
  
"I have faith in you Rita. You have survived so many things before, you can survive this as well. Just imagine that I am in there with you. I would come if I were allowed, I hate that rule."  
  
Rita took a deep breath and nodded, her stomach clenching as she realized she would have to go in the cave on her own.  
  
Breaking the hug she stepped away from Boromir and he watched as she started to walk away from him, into the darkness.  
  
"You are a lucky elf Elladan, you better appreciate the sacrifices she is willing to make for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in Gondor  
  
Elladan had eaten some of the dinner at Arwen's insistence but he was not speaking very much. During the meal Galadriel had excused herself, saying she was having a headache and needed to lie down.  
  
When Celeborn offered to go with her she waved him off, saying it was best for her to be on her own. Even though it was an unusual request her husband did as she said, she had her reasons after all.  
  
After dinner Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas were walking to their rooms when they suddenly spotted a familiar figure ahead of them.  
  
"Haldir!" was cried out by the three of them as they ran to catch up with him.  
  
The tall marchwarden stopped and turned around, waiting for them to catch up with him. He didn't have to wait long before they were pulling him towards Elladan's balcony so they could speak in peace. Haldir only had to wait for a little while before he was questioned.  
  
Elladan was the one doing the questioning, but once in awhile the other two would ask a question as well.  
  
"Did you find her?" It was the question that had been burning since he spotted the Lothlorien elf.  
  
Haldir nodded. "Yes I found her. She had made it all the way to the Rauros- falls before I caught up with her. We decided to spare the horses on our way back."  
  
Elladan closed his eyes and sighed out of relief. "Then she is well, where is she? I need to speak with her."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" asked Elladan. "How do you mean no?"  
  
"I mean no as in, no you should not speak with her. She is now talking with Lady Galadriel, asking her for advice for her problems."  
  
Getting frustrated Elladan ran a hand through his hair. "Why would she go to grandmother? It is her and I that need to clear things up."  
  
"She needed the Lady's advice." Haldir started to get sick of the inquisition and it was detected by Legolas, who decided to ask a question of his own.  
  
"Did she come along willingly when you took her back?"  
  
A small smile came upon Haldir's face. "Somehow I do not believe I would have been able to force her to return with me, but it did take a lot of persuading until she agreed."  
  
"Why did she need to be persuaded? Why did she run in the first place?" Elladan asked in a harsh tone and it was at that moment that Haldir snapped.  
  
Giving him the most furious glare Haldir turned to Elladan and growled. "Why don't you ask your father?" After that he stalked off into the night.  
  
Elladan was stunned for a few seconds, baffled at the tone of the other elf's voice and the hatred in Haldir's eyes, until realization started to show upon his face. "He didn't." he whispered. "He wouldn't."  
  
But deep in his heart he knew that Haldir had spoken the truth and he turned to have a conversation with his father when he was constrained by both Legolas and Elrohir.  
  
"Brother" said the latter "Where do you think you are going?"  
  
"I need to have a conversation with our father, I need to know what he could have said to make Rita turn away from me, to run from me."  
  
Legolas released him a little and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Is it not wiser to speak with him when you are calmer, for if you speak with him in the state you are in now. . . it would not end well."  
  
When Elladan relaxed a little Elrohir released his grip on him and Elladan used that momentum to break free and run off, leaving the two elves behind.  
  
"May Elbereth protect father from the wrath of Elladan tonight." Said Elrohir as he watched the quickly retreating figure of his brother.  
  
Legolas sighed. "I would have reacted the same way though." Elrohir could do nothing than nod as he knew the truth had been spoken.  
  
"This will destroy whatever was left of their relationship, I hope it is a price Ada was willing to pay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not stopping in fear she would back out Rita marched into the cave and she could immediately feel the walls closing in on her. She jumped when the exit was blocked by a large rock.  
  
Immediately her breathing became shallower and she was gasping quicker as well. She knew she was on the verge of a panic-attack and she tried to calm herself.  
  
*Focus Rita, you're doing this for a good cause, you're doing this for Elladan. You can do this*  
  
Her own encouraging gave her a little spark as she started to walk down the dimly lit path that was in front of her.  
  
*I guess I'll follow the path, I can do this, just breath in and out, in and out.*  
  
Suddenly she heard a lot of rumbling and the cave was shaking. What she saw next made her gasp for breath.  
  
The walls were moving towards her, looking up she saw that the ceiling was coming down as well. It was her worst fear coming to life.  
  
She was helpless as she slid down on the ground, rocking herself back and forth, the darkness of her mind, that was always looming around a corner, was taking over.  
  
Images started to flash before her. Once again she rememebred the traumatic experience that had scarred her so, the reason for her claustrophobia.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Small Rita had made a mistake which infuriated her father and now there was hell to pay.  
  
He dragged her to a closet and threw her in, locking the door behind her. For Rita this was terrifying, the dark scared her but being locked up scared her even more. There were spiders in that closet and Rita screamed when she felt a mouse crawl over her feet.  
  
"Daddy let me out. Please daddy, I didn't mean to. . . I'm sorry let me out. LET ME OUT" she was starting to get hysteric when she heard his footsteps fading. He had left her alone.  
  
"Daddy come back, NO, don't leave me. Let me out, daddy please." She then started to call out for her mother.  
  
"Mommy help me, let me out of here mommy. MOMMY!!!"  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Her teeth started to clatter now as well, she was shaking all over her body and she found that she was freezing, even if she had wanted to cry or yell, she wouldn't have been able to.  
  
*I can't do this, I'm gonna die. I'm useless, daddy was right. I'm a no good, worth nothing piece of trash. I can't even pass this test to get the immortality and Elladan is going to die. He's going to die and it will be all my fault. I killed so many already.*  
  
*It started with mommy, I may not have killed her but she left because of me. Because I kept making daddy angry at her. It was all my fault.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Rita was standing in the doorway as she saw her mom grab pieces of clothing and throwing it in a suitcase.  
  
A frown appeared on her face as she started to understand what was going on: Her mother was leaving.  
  
Still she had to make sure. "What are you doing mommy? Are you leaving?"  
  
Her mother dropped the shirt she was holding once she heard Rita's voice and she turned to face her daughter.  
  
"I have to leave kiddo, I just. . . I can't take it any more. You're daddy has hurt me too many times and I've had enough."  
  
Rita's lip began to tremble. "It's because of me isn't it. If it weren't for me, you and daddy wouldn't fight so much."  
  
Sandra Saunders kneeled down so she was at the same eye-level as her daughter. "Never think that again do you hear me. This is not your fault, this is just something I have to do for myself. I need to start my life all over again. Free from my past."  
  
With that said she closed the suitcase and dragged it downstairs. Rita stayed in her mother's room until she heard the door slam, signaling that her mother had left.  
  
A very bitter thought entered her mind, something no five-year-old should think. *You didn't want us anymore, you didn't want me anymore. You wanted to be free of us.*  
  
She walked to the room her little sister was sleeping in and as she watched the peaceful baby she promised herself one thing.  
  
*I am going to take care of you baby sister. Nobody will hurt you and I will never ever leave you. I will never leave you like mom left us.*  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Thinking about Carol nearly broke her and the images flashed by faster and faster, guilt was eating her away.  
  
=Smiling Carol in the lead of the school play at eight years old.=  
  
=Crying Carol after she was teased by the school bully.=  
  
=Dead Carol, lying motionless on the floor.=  
  
More faces appeared before her.  
  
=Boromir as he was ding at Amon Hen, the three arrows still sticking out of his body.=  
  
=The look on Gandalf's face as he was falling, knowing he could not be saved.=  
  
=Elves and men dying around her during various battles.=  
  
Her claustrophobia was reaching it's ultimate height as the walls were coming closer and closer. Then she remembered Boromir's words.  
  
'In here you will have to overcome your greatest fears in order to pass the test'  
  
*Oh God, I have to overcome this in order to pass the test.*  
  
She tried to imagine a large open space by a large lake and woods surrounding that lake. That thought was shattered when a rock falling down barely missed her head.  
  
"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid." She kept saying those words as if they were a life-line. She knew she had to overcome this if she were to pass the test.  
  
It seemed to be useless, the walls just kept on moving towards her. *I have to pass the test, I have to face my fears.*  
  
The closer the walls got to her the louder she said the words. "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid, I'm NOT AFRAID!!!!!!!"  
  
She focussed her thoughts on Elladan. She tried to rememberr every feature of his face, envisioning him smiling at her with that sweet smile of his.  
  
This was for him. She could do this for him. She couldn't imagine a life without him and didn't know how she had managed to walk away from him.  
  
Then she had an epiphany. *The thought of a life without Elladan scares me more than any cave ever could. I can't change needing Elladan but I can work on my claustrophobia*  
  
Suddenly the walls were back where they belonged and the rumbling had stopped. The path had disappeared as well and the exit was open again.  
  
She started to run towards it and stumbled out of the cave where she was caught by Boromir who picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"You did it Rita, you past the test. I knew you could do it little one, oh how I worried about you."  
  
She smiled at him as she realized the truth of his words, she had made it. "I past the test, does that mean I am immortal now?"  
  
"I cannot explain that part Rita, come I will guide you to the person who will."  
  
He grabbed her hand and started to pull her in the direction where this person was probably waiting. Once they got to some kind of throne room Rita saw a crowd had gathered.  
  
She also noted that she was wearing her white dress again. A man was sitting on a throne and he had an aura of power around him. An aura stronger than that of Galadriel and Elrond combined.  
  
Feeling that this was a person to be respected Rita bowed for him and waited for his word to stand up again.  
  
He spoke in a melodic voice. "Rise and sit beside me. For it has been many years since anyone has past all three tests."  
  
Rita repeated the question she asked Boromir earlier. "Does this mean I am immortal now?"  
  
"No" the man said and Rita was shocked and opened her mouth to protest. "It does not mean you are immortal, it means you have to choose now whether you want to be immortal."  
  
She frowned. "I don't understand, choose whether I want immortality? Of course I want it, I didn't pass those tests just for the fun of it you know."  
  
"You will stay with Lord Boromir and will appear before me tomorrow at sunset once more to state your final decision."  
  
And then he disappeared, and not disappearing as in walking quietly away. No he disappeared as in poof, there one minute, gone the next.  
  
Rita couldn't believe what just happened and didn't protest as Boromir guided her to what appeared to be his house.  
  
She could hear a female voice coming from the house. "Boromir, you have returned already? I thought you were guiding your sister on her test."  
  
"I did my love, she passed the test and now has to take the day of thought. She will be staying with us for the day. That is alright with you is it not?"  
  
The woman stuck her head out of the door and she looked outraged. "Of course she will be staying here, I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to meet this girl you have been talking about."  
  
Rita smiled when she finally caught sight of the women Boromir loved so much. Lilandra was beautiful with her long glowing red hair and her cinnamon eyes. She wore an emerald green dress, which complimented with the ribbon in her hair and had the most enchanting smile Rita had ever seen.  
  
"Now I can see why Boromir loved you so much, you're a knock-out and a nice one at that." Rita suddenly blushed and buried her head in her hands. "I just said that aloud didn't I?"  
  
This resulted in a burst of laughter when Boromir nodded. The three laughed for a couple of minutes until Lilandra pulled Rita in a hug.  
  
"I cannot say how much it pleases me to meet you Rita, Boromir has spoken about you often. I was starting to get a little jealous." Lilandra winked, signaling she was just kidding.  
  
Boromir looked at the sky and saw the sun was starting to set. "I have to go now love, we'll be back after sunset."  
  
This piqued Rita's curiosity. "Where are we going Boromir?" When he didn't answer her she looked at Lilandra questioningly but she avoided Rita's gaze.  
  
Now Rita was starting to get worried and she followed Boromir as he crossed fields and parks. His mind was set on a destination and Rita had no idea where they were going.  
  
They reached a small cottage and after Boromir knocked on the door a voice answered. "Is that you Boromir? Come in, I've been dying to see you." a giggle followed that statement but Rita was in shock already.  
  
That voice, it couldn't be, but then again Boromir wasn't supposed to be there either. Not bothering to knock Rita threw the door open and stormed into the cottage.  
  
"Carol" she hoarsely whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in Gondor  
  
Elrond was preparing himself for bed when the door to his room burst open, revealing a very angry son. Elladan slammed the door behind him as he entered his father's room and he strode up to him.  
  
"How dare you? How could you?" His voice trembled with rage as he spoke to his father. "I want to know what you said to Rita and I want to now it now."  
  
Elrond motioned to the chair. "Won't you sit and calm down before we continue this, you really are acting like a child throwing a fit."  
  
"I will act like a child when you treat me like one. Guess what Ada, I am a child no longer. You can no longer control my life and that includes my love life. But then again you knew that didn't you. I had made that clear the day I left Rivendell with the rangers. Then explain to me why you spoke to Rita, better yet, tell me what you said to her."  
  
Seeing his son wasn't going to sit Elrond sighed, he knew this conversation would not go well. "I merely informed her of the results if she were to continue with your relationship."  
  
"What consequences are you talking about Ada?" Asked Elladan through clenched teeth.  
  
Elrohir had found Aragorn in the meanwhile, hoping the king would be able to diffuse this highly explosive situation.  
  
When they reached the door they realized they were too late when they heard Elladan roar. "YOU TOLD HER WHAT?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Elrohir and Aragorn exchanged looks and ran into the room and not a moment too late. They were barely able to restrain Elladan from physically attacking their father.  
  
Ignoring the presence of his brothers Elladan rambled on. "How could you do that to her, to ME. Do you have ANY idea what this did to her, DO YOU?"  
  
"I did what I thought was best for you Elladan, it is my right as a father to intervene when I think my child will get hurt."  
  
Aragorn cringed as Elrond said this. This was so not what Elladan needed to hear.  
  
"Your right? Your RIGHT?!?!? Let me tell you this, you won't have to meddle with my business because as of now I am no longer your son."  
  
This came as a shock to Elrond. "You do not mean that."  
  
"Oh I mean it. Too long have I allowed you to tell me what to do. I watched as you tried to pull Arwen and Aragorn apart and I let you advise me in what maiden I should ask to dance during a ball. No more, you no longer have any rights over me. You used all of those when you took my love away from me. Even if she returns, I will never forgive you do you hear me, NEVER."  
  
Elladan shrugged the hold his brothers had on him and stormed out of the room again. Elrohir didn't doubt to follow his twin and only Aragorn remained behind.  
  
He was struggling to find words but as he saw the man he considered a father almost broken, he knew there was nothing he could say and he also left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rita closed her eyes and opened them again, making sure she was hallucinating. The vision still had not changed and Rita was frozen to the spot.  
  
*This is what that man meant with a choice. Carol is here, my baby sister is here in front of me* She was snapped out of thoughts when she almost fell over as her sister flung herself at her.  
  
Boromir held Rita up as Carol started to rattle. "I missed you so much Rita, it was a bit lonely up here but I made some good friends and then Boromir came to visit me. I have watched you every day Rita and I'm so proud of you, and man did you get a hunk or what. That Elladan is quite a catch though I prefer Legolas myself, he is so cute don't you think?"  
  
Rita vaguely nodded and Carol kept on rambling. Boromir whispered in her ear. "I will leave you alone for now, I will come to collect you in the morning little one." He left and Rita focussed on Carol again.  
  
". . . and you were so cool when you jumped off that wall. You kept on fighting and I was a little worried you might die but you were really lucky when your friends pulled you up again and. . . "  
  
"Carol, please calm down. You're making my head spin."  
  
She wasn't lying, her head really was spinning. The tests, the shock of seeing her sister and now her sister's endless rambling were too much and Rita let herself drop on the couch.  
  
"Whoops, I guess I got a little hyper there but I'll stop right now."  
  
Rita smiled as her sister sat down next to her and gathered her in a tight hug as she breathed the scent of her sister's hair in.  
  
"I'm so sorry Carol, so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I have wondered what would have happened if I had gotten home earlier or. . . "  
  
This time it was Carol who interrupted her. "It's okay sis, really it's okay. I was a little confused in the beginning but remember Mrs. Flanders, you know that old lady that looked after me as a baby? She helped me through the hardest part of the transition. She helped me accept that it was my time to go. Stop beating yourself up about it."  
  
"But it was my job, the one thing I had to do. You could have done so many things Carol, with your grades, looks and personality. . . . . you could have gone so far, accomplished so much."  
  
Carol shrugged. "I might have done that or not. You can't see in the future sis, maybe I would have fallen in love with some guy and throw my education away to take care of seven children and live in poverty."  
  
The girl chuckled at the image she thought of before she continued. "Fact is Rita, I'm dead and there was nothing you could have done about it. At least it was a quick death, I just remember falling and then I was here in the light. This really is a nice place you know."  
  
"When did you get all so grown up?" asked Rita in amazement.  
  
Carol smiled. "Oh I don't think I was ever small, well maybe for about five minutes when I was a baby but that's it."  
  
This made Rita smile as well, she missed joking with her sister. "You understand why I am here right Carol?"  
  
"Yeah, you died." Carol shut her a look that said 'duh'. "I haven't been able to check up on you for a few weeks, so I missed the dying part. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Rita decided to tell her the truth. "I'm not dead Carol, well not technically. My body is still in a trance back in Middle Earth even though my spirit is here. I performed a ritual, a ritual that consisted of a number of tests I had to pass. And I passed them today. I now have a choice, return to Middle Earth and live as an immortal like the elves, or stay here in the afterlife. I have to decide today and give my answer tomorrow."  
  
She could see the tears start to well in Carol's eyes. "That's not fair, you shouldn't have to choose."  
  
"There's no other way Car. Even though I don't think it's fair either."  
  
Carol looked Rita straight in the eye and asked her one thing. "Do you love him Rita, really love him I mean?"  
  
When she saw Rita nod she smiled. "Then you should go back to him and be happy." Rita tried to interrupt but Carol silenced her with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Now you listen to me. For thirteen years you have given up everything up for me, to give me a better life. You have found so much on Middle Earth, friends and a man you love, you found happiness sis, true happiness and that's rare."  
  
"That may be so Carol, but that doesn't change the fact that I am your big sister and I have to take care of you. I can't leave you here on your own. It wouldn't be right."  
  
Carol placed her hands on her hips as she started to scold her sister. "That's just the point Rita, you don't HAVE to take care of me any more. This is a great place and only happy things happen here. Besides ever since Boromir got here he has visited me every night, he even offered me a place in his house but I like it here, it's. . quaint.  
  
Holding back tears Rita hugged her sister not able to form any words. She refused to cry, she had never cried in front of Carol and wouldn't start to now.  
  
She had to laugh when she heard her sister's next words. "You better tell that elf of yours to treat you well or else I will haunt him for an eternity and trust me I will find ways to do that."  
  
For the rest of the night the two talked about everything and nothing until the sun rose again and Boromir came to collect Rita.  
  
Carol clung to her sister as tight as she could. "Don't worry about me sis, I have people that will look out for me. Besides, it's very funny to tease Boromir over here. I can see why you adopted him as a brother, he is so sweet."  
  
The walk back to Boromir's house was spent in silence until Rita stopped walking. Noticing this Boromir approached her and questioned her about what was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! Life is wrong! First I loose Carol and I fall into Middle Earth in the middle of a war zone. I fall in love and make friends until one after the other is ripped away from me. I suffered in order to gain immortality so I'll be able to stay with Elladan for ever only to find out that the price I have to pay for it is the fact I will probably never see my little sister, who just happens to live in this part of heaven, and my brother again because I will never die. THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!!!"  
  
With that Rita broke down, letting all the tears she suppressed while visiting Carol out. Boromir caught her as she fell to the ground and soothed her in a way only he could.  
  
She must have fallen asleep after stopping with crying cause when she woke up she was lying in a bed while a wonderful smell reached her nose and she heard soft laughter coming from the next room.  
  
When she walked into the room Boromir stood up and hugged her close. "Are you better now, now you let it all out?"  
  
Rita nodded, happy he didn't ask her if she were ok, she hated that question. "Thanks for carrying me here Boromir, sorry to have bothered you so."  
  
"Nonsense Rita, you are as light as a feather. You really should eat more, you haven't been eating right lately have you?"  
  
Lilandra intervened in the talk/scolding Boromir was giving Rita as she put a plate full of hot and small rolls covered with honey.  
  
"Now I want you to eat this all and then I want you to tell me a little about your adventures. Boromir told me so little."  
  
So Rita talked while Lilandra listened. Boromir sat behind his love and held her as her head rested on his chest.  
  
Rita smiled as she noticed this and she was happy that Boromir was with his love once again. They really made a sweet couple, they were perfect for each other.  
  
Time seemed to fly and the sun had started to set. Lilandra hugged Rita close to her and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I hope you will find happiness and love in your eternal life Rita, you deserve it very much. And don't worry about your sister, Boromir and I will keep an eye on her. We'll protect her if that's necessary."  
  
Then she let go and Rita was being guided back to the throne-room by Boromir. When the man asked her if she still wanted the immortality she had earned she looked him straight in the eye and said yes with a stable voice.  
  
"So shall it be." She heard him say and then the world started to move around her.  
  
The last thing she noticed was that Boromir held her in a strong embrace and whispered words to her. "Be happy my sister, I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrond did not attend breakfast and Aragorn was happy for that. The twins and Arwen were speaking in soft voices when Celeborn approached them.  
  
"Have you seen Galadriel this morning, she has not returned from her walk to clear her head."  
  
Elladan's head shot up at this and he immediately started to look for Haldir. Once he got the marchwarden's attention he waved him over.  
  
"Haldir" he started "You said Lady Galadriel was speaking to Rita last night. Where was this exactly? For grandmother has not returned."  
  
Alarmed Haldir started to walk away, with Celeborn, the twins, the Fellowship and Arwen and Aragorn following him.  
  
The rushed through the gardens and finally reached the spring where Haldir had left the two women the night before.  
  
None were ready for the sight they met. Rita lay motionless on the ground, dressed in a pure-white dress, with candles around her, while Galadriel was sitting next to her, her eyes focussed on Rita's face.  
  
Elladan wanted to rush to Rita but he was held back by Celeborn, who held his arm in a strong grip. His face was grave as was Gandalf's.  
  
The latter broke the silence. "You have given her the choice."  
  
Startled Galadriel looked up, it was not often she was caught off guard. "Yes" she answered.  
  
"Many years have past since the choice was offered the last time." Stated Celeborn.  
  
"Indeed, yet I believed she was worthy. The race of men has been corrupted by the need for power save the few who know better. Yet in her I can see the strength mankind once had, a strength so alike ours."  
  
Gandalf nodded in acceptance of her words. "Did she understand the risks?"  
  
At the word risks Elladan looked up sharply, he didn't understand what was going on here but he wanted to know.  
  
Before he was able to open his mouth Arwen spoke. "It cannot be, it was believed to be just a myth."  
  
Galadriel smiled at her granddaughter as now eyes fell upon Arwen. All were waiting for an explanation.  
  
"It was in the library of Lothlorien where I found a book which contained information about a ritual called the choice."  
  
Being his impatiently self Pippin asked a question. "What is this ritual and what's happening to Rita?"  
  
Arwen smiled as she answered. "To state it simply, it is a ritual which gives the one undergoing it immortality. Only women have been known to endure it."  
  
Gasps were heard as she said this and Elladan's eyes were now so huge, Elrohir was worried they might fall out of their cases. He patted his brother's back and glanced at Rita's still face, amazed at the lengths she would go through for his brother.  
  
"But there is a price." Continued Arwen he lecture "The person undergoing the ritual will have to pass a trial, a trial which is unknown to all but those who passed the test before. And those who did pass were few, very few."  
  
Pippin couldn't stop himself for asking another question. "What do you mean when you say very few?"  
  
Galadriel answered this question like she did for Rita. "17 have passed the trial, 17 of hundreds or even thousands. The rest have past on to the afterlife, as it is the risk of undergoing this ritual."  
  
"Rita could die?" Pippin's voice sounded very small and Galadriel smiled as she noticed that only the young hobbit was bold enough to ask the questions that were on the minds of all.  
  
"Yes, she could die. But she has lasted longer than many of the others already. I would not have offered to brew the potion if I thought she did not have a chance."  
  
Elladan was spooked. "So she could die right now? What was she thinking, we could have been happy without immortality and. . . "  
  
"She did it for you." said Haldir, his emotions barely controlled. "She didn't want to be the cause for your pain and therefor she chose to do this. Do not dishonor her by questioning her decision." A cold glare in Elladan's direction accompanied this statement.  
  
This shut Elladan up for the second time in 24 hours. Elladan was just about to retort when a small groan came from Rita and all were now fixed upon another sign from her.  
  
Rita felt weird as colors flashed by her until there was only black. She groaned as she felt a little queasy from the trip and noticed that the blackness was due to the fact her eyes were closed.  
  
When she opened them she squinted a little at the light that shone so brightly, but soon she made out the form of Galadriel who handed her a glass of water as she helped her sit up.  
  
"Welcome back to Middle Earth Rita of Gondor, welcome into your new life."  
  
Feeling a little dizzy Rita tried to stand but failed and she started to fall, she was caught by Elladan immediately who crushed her to his chest.  
  
"What were you thinking?" he whispered "I was so scared I'd loose you."  
  
Understanding that he needed to be reassured she was still alive Rita let him hug her tight but after a minute or so she started to feel a little light-headed.  
  
"Uhm Elladan, I just gained immortality, you don't want me to loose it already do you?"  
  
He let her go right away and Rita could breath again. she then noticed the crowd that had gathered around her and felt a little embarrassed.  
  
"Hey guys, how are you?"  
  
"I believe it is better that we ask you that question my dear." Answered Gandalf "For I have heard tales about these test and they did not sound easy."  
  
They watched as her expression darkened a little, her walls up once again. "I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind, it's still too fresh, too. . . "  
  
"Nono, that is quite right dear. I understand."  
  
Feeling a little uncomfortable in Elladan's embrace, the memories of his cry of horror as arrows killed him still fresh in her mind. Plus, she rationalized, they still had a lot to work out. Immortality or not.  
  
Elladan frowned as she moved closer towards Aragorn and Haldir. Aragorn just hugged her close and muttered something along the lines of 'it being time the two of them have a long conversation'.  
  
The tall marchwarden held Rita by the shoulders and looked at her eyes, it looked as if he was seeing into her soul and once again Elladan had to fight a wave of jealousy.  
  
Haldir was shocked to see the pain and fear in Rita's eyes once again. Even more so when he recognized bitterness and despair.  
  
*What happened to you my friend?* He wondered before he looked even closer at her. He was relieved he also saw happiness in her eyes.  
  
He broke the gaze since they had an audience but not before sending a silent message to Rita, they needed to talk.  
  
Rita nodded in answer of this question and wobbled as she felt the fatigue come over her. *I don't understand why I'm so tired* She thought *I just slept for a hours*  
  
Nevertheless she was exhausted and when Galadriel suggested that they make their way back to the castle, everyone agreed at seeing her tiredness.  
  
Haldir picked her up and carried her towards the castle, much to Elladan's dismay. He was shooting daggers at the retreating figure of Haldir and he was shocked at the intensity of his feelings.  
  
He thought he was the only one still at the spring and he kicked the ground.  
  
Suddenly he heard his grandmother's voice in his head, like so many times before. "Why are you so angered?" she asked.  
  
"It is Haldir." He thought back to her. "He is close to Rita, closer than I suspect I will ever be. If it is me she loves, why does she keep turning to him? I am beginning to doubt her love for me."  
  
He didn't expect the wave of anger coming from his grandmother and the fury in her voice as he answered her.  
  
"She has just undergone a painful ritual that might have killed her, correct that almost killed her. She was moments away from death but she faced everything thrown her way only to gain immortality so she may spend her life with you. So she would not be the reason for a rift between you and your father."  
  
Galadriel paused for a moment before continuing. "After all she did you still doubt her? You should feel honored to have the love of a maiden like her, though right now I seriously doubt if you deserve her."  
  
"I am sorry grandmother, I was merely stating my doubts. She is pushing me away and I don't know how to stop that. The closer she gets to Haldir the further she drifts from me, I am just feeling desperate."  
  
Silence followed until Galadriel gave him a last piece of advice. "The bond between her and Haldir is rare, the truest form of friendship. Let her go to him if she needs him. You do not know half of the horrors she has gone through in her life and he does."  
  
Elladan interrupted. "She could tell me, explain it to me instead of going to him every time."  
  
He heard Galadriel sigh in his head. "She does not wish to do so. There is a saying in her world that goes like this.  
  
Lovers enter and leave your life and leave you broken hearted, only true friends stay with you until the end.  
  
Now I do not know the truth in this statement, she holds on to it. She never had many friends my grandson, allow her to cling on to him for as much as she wants. Given time she will open to you more"  
  
Then Galadriel left, leaving Elladan on his own to think about a lot of things. And none of those thoughts were happy ones.  
  
A/N: I believe that was the longest chapter I have ever written!!! Do you know this took me seven hours (and this does not include the breaks I took in between) to write this fic? Now I know this seems to be the end of this fic but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve so don't worry. I will probably update on Sunday again, to make it up to you guys for not updating for so long. Anyway, let me know what you thought about this chapter, was it too cliche??? Or did you like it??? Let me know!!!  
  
A/N 2: So I did the rewrite, lots of more details plus a little extra in the end. I need some jealousy from Elladan's side in order to keep this fic interesting. I have some great ideas. Now go on and read my next chapter, it will have some Aragorn scolding and a long talk with Haldir. 


	58. AN

I was positively thrilled by reading your nice reviews, but I have to agree with Passion Lover, Aislin and Lady Death.  
  
You three made me realize that last chapter could have been far more in depth and intense. And no, I did not take offense to your comments, you told me what you were thinking and you were absolutely right! I always encourage others to criticize my work, it gives me the extra edge to make it even better.  
  
So I am going to rewrite it. I've been doing that for a couple of hours already, but I won't finish it today I think.  
  
Seeing as how I am working on the rewrite, my new chapter will be delayed. I'm also starting a new job on Tuesday, but I promise to post the rewrite and a new chapter by the end of the week.  
  
Hope you guys understand and will like the 'new' and improved version of chapter 57.  
  
Tara 


	59. Recognition

So I rewrote last chapter, I hope you guys like this one better, it has a lot more detail. Anyway, I made way for a new twist which you will see get twistier in this chapter. *gnagnagnagna* You honestly didn't think I would end my twists did you????  
  
Songelf88 and G.H.S. the warg: I have to disagree, it could be better and now it (hopefully) is. Hope you like it.  
  
RedRosettes: I never thanked you? Whoops!!! Here's a big thank you to you then. The people who pointed out that last chapter was lacking something are not stupid! I love it when readers do that, it keeps me more on edge. Sometimes they're wrong and sometimes right. In this case they were very right!!!  
  
Iluvenis: Happy you liked it, now there's an even better version so let me know what you think.  
  
Kate: I hope this is soon enough for ya! Enjoy the newest chapter.  
  
Feanen: Thanks for the compliment and I'm very happy you like this fic. It really makes my day when people say this to me.  
  
Passion Lover: I hope you liked the new version of chapter 57 better, I added a lot of things and worked hard on it. I have to say it is much easier to add stuff than make new stuff up. Anyway, my new chapter will be from scratch again so jst give your opinion again ok?  
  
Lady of Legolas: I know!!! Isn't it amazing. I honestly didn't expect to get so many reviews and I am very flattered by the amount of reviews I have received from all of you.  
  
Leitheindel: I hope you like this new chapter, be warned, there will be sharp twists in the near future.  
  
Aislin: Well, the rewrite is 7 pages longer than it used to be and I added a lot of stuff so I hope you liked it better. I love paychecks. . . ;) My first day was tiring but I think it went well. I'm working in a supermarket. Bleep. . . bleep. . . do you have coupons? Ugh, annoying things but the people I work with are vry nice so that's good.  
  
MaverickGirl: Elladan apologizing to Elrond? Hmmm, that's a thought. Though not any time soon, I like to make Elrond squirm.  
  
Tap-dancing Hobbit: Nope it wasn't the new chapter yet, I'll post that when I post this chapter. Hope you will like them both.  
  
Musicgrl: I know what you mean, I hope you like the changes I made. It was fun to do and I like the chapter much better now.  
  
Shinigami29: That's a good quality. . . seeing something good in almost everything I mean. I'm a pessamistic realist, so I don't have that a lot.  
  
Youkai Ryuu: Nope you did not offend me, I even totally agree with you. As long as you have good grounds to criticize my fic and don't attack me personally I am cool with anything thrown my way. It's not as if it was a : Hey you suck, I hate this fic : kind of review, it was really nice.  
  
Lady Death: *blushes* you really think this fic is that good. *blushes some more* Hope you like the rewrite, I added a lot of details and even some new stuff, let me know what you think of the changes.  
  
Soul: Happy you liked it, but this fic will end someday. No time soon I hope but I am nearing the end I'm afraid. Though I have a few twists in my mind that will add to the length of this fic.  
  
Dragonfly: It took four days! Wow! I'm happy you liked it. Sorry I made you cry, I didn't mean to if that makes you feel any better.  
  
Beth: Exams are over . . . THANK GOD!!!! It's the results I'm waiting for *bites nails*  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: Yay for you, so happy you passed your finals. Hope you like the new chappie.  
  
Noodle: Good luck on the test and thank you for the nice compliment.  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: Yup, I thought I owed it to you guys to write a long chapter after my weeks of ebsence. Anyway I made some changes so I advise you to read those.  
  
The Great One: Thank you so much for all the compliments!!! I love you!!!!! A professional writer? I'll keep that in mind. Yeah I love charmed as well, even though Prue is dead.  
  
Snalldiver: Happy you liked it, I have a tiny problem though. I can make stuff up on the basis of someone else's work but an original fic is so much harder.  
  
Elvish princess: I will try to stretch this fic as far as I can, until the very end.  
  
Aurumlupi: Gandalf wouldn't know about it since that part of him is. . . well dead. Happy you liked it though.  
  
Lil kawaii doom: Happy you liked it, enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Lucy: Thank you!  
  
LanierShazar: Happy you liked it, and it's always worth the sacrifise of my time to update.  
  
Mellon: Of course there is more! At least, there is more for now.  
  
The Story Weaver: Happy you liked it and I'm also hoping I passed all my tests.  
  
Kierin: You liked tha twist did you, just wait until you see the next one. ;) I have no idea how much longer it will be but at least ten more chapters I think.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: Won't answer your questions, you'll have to wait to find out.  
  
Donnamira: Happy you liked it so much, here's the update. Was it fast enough?  
  
Prophecy: *cowers in corner* Am I really that evil??? I updated right??? Forgive me????  
  
Kayli: Oh my god!!!!! What a review!!!! I LOVED IT!!!! You do know you're a little insane right? Just checking. The potion brewing? I got that from Harry Potter actually, it truly inspired me. Gimli. . . oops I kind of left him out didn't I? I'll make it up ok? I loved the quote from Eleanor Roosevelt, expect to see it somewhere in this fic.  
  
Norie Ape: Happy you liked, just wait to see what happens next.  
  
Meggers: You're forgiven, finals SUCK!!!! Good luck with the studying.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't wanna  
  
Haldir wasted no time in getting to the castle. Somehow he managed to draw very little attention while carrying the almost unconscionce Rita.  
  
Meanwhile Arwen rushed behind him and it was she who opened the door to Rita's chamber and covered Rita with a blanket.  
  
Lingering in the doorway Haldir looked at his best friend one more time before he closed the door behind Arwen.  
  
He decided to stay with Rita for a while longer, he needed to clear his head.  
  
If he had known what Lady Galadriel would have done, he would have. . .  
  
What would he have done? He wondered about this. He knew for a fact that he loved her a very much for she knew him and he knew her. She was his dearest friend.  
  
Should he scold her, be angered with her for putting herself in such a risk? Or should he fall down on his knees and thank her, for now she would be with them for eternity. His best friend forever.  
  
He sat like that for hours until there was a knock at the door. He turned his head and broke out in a sweet smile when he saw Fioma standing there.  
  
"I wondered where you would be, I should have known you were watching over her." Unlike Elladan, Fioma felt no ill feelings about the 'relationship' between the Lothlorien elf and Rita.  
  
She smiled as Haldir pulled her in his lap, holding her tightly. "I worry about her, she has risked so much. There was such sadness and pain in her eyes, I worry if she will survive that."  
  
"Of course she will" reassured Fioma "She is one very strong individual. She already survived the quest, she will survive whatever is thrown her way."  
  
Haldir nodded but muttered his fear to her. "It is not her body I worry about, I fear what the events have done to her soul. You have not seen her eyes love, not like I can see them. It scared me to see her like that."  
  
He frowned a little but Fioma brushed her hand over his forehead, smoothing out the lines of worrying. "You can help her, help her heal her soul with understanding and listening."  
  
"What did I do to deserve such a sweet maiden as you in my life?" Haldir mused out loud. "For I can not remember doing special to earn an angel beside me."  
  
That statement got him a sweet, chaste, peck on the cheek from Fioma and he knew this took a lot of her. She had told him what had happened only months before in Rivendell and he vowed to her to never push her in any kind of way.  
  
He kissed her cheek as well and after that he just put his head on top of her head while she nuzzled her face in his neck.  
  
Slowly she started to drift off into sleep and Haldir found that he had trouble from slipping into sleep as well. It was as if her nearness and her even breathing was lulling him to sleep.  
  
He finally understood why his brothers loved their wives so. For this was truly bliss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile the queen of Gondor was trying to calm down her husband who was pacing in his chamber. He was too preoccupied to do anything so her canceled one of the meetings he had scheduled for that morning.  
  
He was ranting on and on and Arwen listened to him with uttermost patience. "I cannot believe she did a thing like that, she could have DIED Arwen, what would we have then?"  
  
Knowing it was better to stay silent Arwen just put her hand on his shoulder. No minute later he started to ramble once again.  
  
"The stupid, stubborn girl. I wished that for once in her life she would make things easy on herself. Things like accepting love and frienship and not putting herself in danger. But does she do that? Nooooooo, she needs to do things the hard way. Fist she runs and then when she's finally back she pulls a stunt like this. And for what? To pleasure Ada? To save Elladan the trouble of giving up his immortality? What?"  
  
Arwen sighed slightly. "She decided the same thing I have decided for you, only in reverse. I gave up immortality to be with you and she fought to gain it to be with my brother."  
  
"I know my love. . . my queen. I just don't want to see her hurt."  
  
Arwen just hugged him and the two stood like that for hours on end, in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rita opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the sight that met her. Fioma was enveloped in Haldir's embrace and they were both sleeping.  
  
She took this chance to study the two of them together, they really looked sweet together. She reached for a cup of water next to her bed and bumped her arm against the edge of the bed.  
  
It wasn't a loud sound but it was enough to wake Haldir. He immediately focussed his eyes on her and smiled a bit as he saw she was awake again.  
  
"You look mighty comfortable." Quipped Rita. To her satisfaction her remark made effect on Rita, a slight blush painted his cheeks but he didn't release Fioma for a second,  
  
In fact he held her a little closer, shifting her weight slightly so he could change his position. Proving that elves were very light sleepers Fioma woke up.  
  
As soon as she saw Rita awake she hugged her and Rita smiled at her. Rita tried to keep up the small talk with Fioma about things like what had been going on in the city and so on, but she found she really couldn't pay attention.  
  
Haldir noticed this of course and he signaled to Fioma to leave them for a while. After making up an excuse Fioma left the room, leaving Haldir and Rita alone.  
  
The elf could see Rita needed to talk but decided to take the conversation elsewhere. He told her to get dressed and left the room until Rita came out dressed in some pants and a shirt.  
  
They walked in silence and they needed no words to work out where they were going. Rita led and Haldir followed.  
  
At last they ended up in the special place Rita had visited with Pippin, the cliff.  
  
Rita let herself fall to the ground and leaned against a boulder. Haldir sat on top of a boulder on the other side of her, so he could see her eyes.  
  
Silence was around them until Haldir broke it.  
  
"Talk to me Rita, what happened during your trial?"  
  
Slowly at first but gaining speed Rita began to tell Haldir every detail of the tests, her feelings and fears and last but not least her decision to live on Middle Earth.  
  
Haldir remained silent, being his usual self. But every once in a while he would nod, or send her a reassuring glance, or grab her shoulder to steady her, to calm her.  
  
"I left her Haldir. She told me to, but still. . . what kind of sister am I? Leaving her like that. I thought my second test was hard, but this. . ."  
  
Taking this as a cue to speak Haldir thought carefully about what to say. This was a very fragile matter to Rita after all.  
  
"You are a great sister Rita, to have protected her for so much evil and pain. Your duty to her does not take away the fact that you deserve to have a life of your own. You deserve to live and love and laugh. Carol would never have wanted you to feel guilty for her death, or guilty for leaving her."  
  
Rita nodded mutely. Even though this much had been made clear to her by Boromir and Carol, it still helped to hear Haldir say it as well.  
  
"I guess. . . I just didn't expect it to hurt so much. I mean I'll never see her again Haldir! I will live and live and live some more and I'll never die. She's in heaven and I'll be here. I will never see her face again or hold her or hear her giggles. . . I just miss her so much. I'm supposed to be happy but I'm not."  
  
"Immortality is both a gift as a curse. For you will be able to spend eternity with those who live forever as well. The other side is watching your mortal friends dying around you, and knowing you will never join those who have passed to Mandos."  
  
At these words Rita let her final tears about the subject go. And like Boromir had rocked her like a child, Haldir held her in his arms as she cried bitter tears.  
  
Tears for her loss of the afterlife, tears as the recognition that her old life was over, tears for the fact that the Rita everyone had known and loved had died, and she now had to begin a new life based upon her old one.  
  
From a distance Elladan watched as Rita collapsed into Haldir's embrace and a fire lit in his eyes. A fire of one of the oldest emotions in the world.  
  
Envy. . .  
  
A/N: That's it for today. I think I'm coming down with the flu or something. My head feels heavy and my back's killing me. Anyway, let me know what you think of the beginning of my new twist.  
  
Oh and I want to thank you all. . . I reached 900 reviews!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!! 


	60. AN PARTY!

I know this is not an update but. . . . . . I GRADUATED!!!!! It is now official, you are watching (or reading what I am writing) a graduate of the year 2003!!!!  
  
Anyway, am too happy now, going to do something. . . crazy!!!!!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAH I MADE IT!!!!!!! 


	61. Turning away

Well here's another update. Things have been hectic with me lately, with my new job and then now there's this event called the 'avondvierdaagse'. Basically you have to walk 10 km for four days and then you get a medal on the last day. My sister is walking and I'm her escort. So my feet are now killing me. Only two more days to go, poor me.  
  
I was so happy with every review. I'm too lazy to sort everuthing out so you might have two motes if you reviewed more than once.  
  
Dara Maeko: Studiehuis?!?!?!? Ik heb het net overleefd dus veel geluk. Have fun op het schoolfeest!!!  
  
Mornie Utule: Hope you'll reach this chapter soon and see me thanking you. I'm happy you like it.  
  
Latin4ever93: Thanks for your review and your positive response, I will try to remember to mail you when I post this but I make no promises. I am a little forgetful.  
  
Nindë: Dank je wel, ik heb net vwo gehaald, het is niet makkelijk maar wel te doen hoor.  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: You don't know half of my worrying, I have no fingernails any more.  
  
Prophecy: Thanks, here's another update.  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: Cookies!!! Yumyum, thank you.  
  
Passion Lover: Thank you for the balloon, I will have more time to write now so you should be happy.  
  
Kate: Me. . . do something crazy???? I put blue strands in my hair and that is very crazy for me. (The blue came out again the next day) I'm not the kind of person to party all night and get drunk.  
  
Elvenflower: Thanks, I'm not the party type but I'll enjoy myself anyway.  
  
BEtH: Yay, thank you, I'm very happy as well.  
  
Leitheindel: I'm happy for me too! Thanks!  
  
Danceingfae: I am proud to say I never got drunk, I hate drunk people, especially the mean ones. But I did have fun.  
  
Smalldiver: I got the hint, I will try to update once or twice a week, depends on my work schedule.  
  
Iluvenis: Thank you, I'm happy too, no more stress.  
  
Siren: Here's the next chapter, so no more waiting for you.  
  
Disturbed Mikonei: Thank you, I am excited.  
  
MaverickGirl: Yes freedom is bliss, I can't wait till College either (I know weird) it is just so new and exciting and everything.  
  
Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: Thank you, nine more years? Poor you. Oh I think you misunderstood me, I just graduated High School and will be starting College after summer.  
  
Silver Starlight: Thanks for the congrats.  
  
Nokia: I love confetti, unless I have to clean it up, I love internet confetti! Thank you and here's another chapter.  
  
Yay!!!!!!!!: Thank you!!!!  
  
Arwen-evenstar: It does feel great, no more math not ever again!!!! Yes, yes, here's the update.  
  
Musicgrl: I'm happy for your confidence in me, I wasn't so sure I was going to make it but I did.  
  
Darkthedestroyer: You got into university!!! YAY YOU!!! I hope to get my notification sometime soon and then I'm gonna fulfill my dream of studying law. You fulfill your dream as well.  
  
Mellon: Thank you, I will.  
  
Blahblah: I will check your story tomorrow but in like 15 minutes we will have company. (  
  
Aislin: I'm happy too, thank you!!  
  
Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: I'm happy you like my story but as I've explained more than once I had a reason for letting the relationship between Rita and Elladan go beyond kissing, hope you can understand that. I feel much better thank you, only my feet are sore from all the wlaking.  
  
Lady of Legolas: Thank you, unless you can magically appear in Holland, I don't know how you're going to get to my party.  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: No more flu, you liked the twist, you'll love this chapter.  
  
The Great One: Here it is. . . sorry for the wait.  
  
Aurumlupi: Just see this chapter for your answer.  
  
Prophecy: Sorry for the cliffie, hope you like this one better. *evil laughter is heard*  
  
Noodle: I have no idea how many more chapters and you'll just have to wait and see how it goes on.  
  
American Elf: Yep, elvish eyes are good. I know everything about testing so I forgive you!!!  
  
Renegade: *blushes* Wow such praise. I hope you reach this chapter soon and see me thanking you, your review was so sweet, it made my day.  
  
Thretiel M. Belowen: Thank you! You really think so? The best? Wow, I feel so honored.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: The drama will never end, it will continue into eternity. . . nah. As long as I have the inspiration I'm gonna invent twists and turns.  
  
Dara Maeko: I agree with you, so check this chapter out.  
  
Silver Starlight: I'm happy you liked the new chapter 57, it was much better in my opinion as well. I'm also happy that you like my plot twists, expect a big one in this chapter.  
  
The Great One: Sorry for taking so long but I am back now. Happy you liked last chapter though, this one is a little short but you'll forgive me right?  
  
D-Chan: Post when you have the time, I know all about time and not having enough. I asked a few people if it were possible to fit 30 hours in one day but funnily enough they said no. ;)  
  
Tap-dancing hobbit: Happy I can still amaze you, hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Corinna: I am so very happy and pleased you liked chapters 57 and 59, blood sweat and tears were used to write those. As for the Elladan thing, read to find out.  
  
Smalldiver: Happy you liked the ending, it wasn't a real cliffie was it? I hope I will be able to spend more time writing now school is finished.  
  
Passion Lover: I can't explain how happy I am that you liked the depth and details I added to chapter 57. I took your advice on some of the things and now have a better and improved chapter. Hope you are ready to slap Elladan, cause he's going to cause an uproar. I will take your ideas for a thicker and more evil plot in mind, I might use some of your ideas if that's alright with you.  
  
Leitheindel: Happy you liked the changes in chapter 57, I like it much better now as well.  
  
Kate: I'm sure you're all better again when I post this but in case you're not, hope you feel better soon.  
  
Chibi Chingo: Thanks, happy you liked it so much.  
  
Dani: Happy you liked it, and it's not just you. I hate jealous or possesive boyfriends with a passion. It caused me to loose my best friend because he though she was. . . and I quote. . . 'spending to much time on her own instead of on their relationship'. . . unquote. She chose him and I'm left behind hoping she'll come to her senses somtime soon. . . didn't mean to ramble, sorry.  
  
Aislin: Women are smarter, it is a fact that can't be disputed. Elladan is acting like a typical male and to say that's causing problems. I always thought that Tolkien displayed the elves a little too perfect, they need to have their flaws as well.  
  
Mellon: Here's the more you asked for, hope you like it.  
  
Lady Death: I am so happy you loved it, you are one of the reasons I rewrote it in the first place so this is your doing as much as it is mine.  
  
Sarah G: No, I will not write an elvish soap not now not ever. I hate soaps, with the exception of a fwe I'm hooked on, oh no those are weekly things so not technically soaps. . . I feel much better now.  
  
Iluvenis: Here's the update, I hope you like it as much as the last chapters.  
  
Soul: The male mind is and always will be a mystery to me, so I can not begin to explain my twists I make up for him.  
  
Darkthedestroyer: You want drastic? I will give you drastic, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Musicgrl: I got the review now so that's ok, ff.net messed things up good I know.  
  
MaverickGirl: I like writing those scenes as well, they come naturally actually. Poor Aragorn indeed, she is causing him heaps of troubles isn;t she.  
  
Feanen: Thank you.  
  
Blahblah: I hate annoying cousins, mine all live in Spain so they don't bother me.  
  
Norie Ape: I hope I made you happy with this update, enjoy.  
  
Songelf88 and G.H.S. the warg: Happy you liked it so much, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nah, don't want to just yet.  
  
Rita sat on a boulder in her special place, the overview point, as she liked to call it. She had a lot to think about because she was confused, annoyed and miserable.  
  
It had been two weeks since Galadriel told her about the ritual, two weeks since she agreed to do it, two weeks since she had gained immortality with risk for her life.  
  
But now. . . . she wondered why on earth she went through with it.  
  
You see, save the hug right after she had 'woken up' Elladan had not been around that much. One could even say he was avoiding her.  
  
Inside Rita was fuming with anger and also crying her eyes out, but on the outside she seemed like the calm and collected person everyone thought her to be.  
  
Only Haldir could tell something was wrong but Rita didn't feel like talking to him about it. He had already listened to her so many times, he really didn't need to hear this.  
  
Because Rita knew Haldir well enough to know he would confront Elladan about his behavior, and frankly Rita didn't want to know why he was avoiding her.  
  
It would hurt too much to know what she did to cause him to stay away from her. She suspected it had something to do with her running away and everything. He must have been sick and tired of her.  
  
The hug, she rationalized, was merely an automatism after she had been through so much.  
  
She decided to let him cool off, if he needed to talk to her he could come to her. But as time past Rita began to feel more and more insecure.  
  
Now she had waited for two full weeks she needed to do some thinking. Thinking about what the hell she was going to do.  
  
Of course she knew that the first step was going to Elladan, but this was also one of the hardest things to do. Every time she neared him a dark cloud seemed to appear above him and his normally glistening eyes would become dull.  
  
It hurt her to know she had hurt him so much.  
  
Rita decided to expect the worst case scenario: Elladan would never want anything to do with her.  
  
So if that was going to be the case Rita needed to figure out what to do with her life. . . her eternal life.  
  
Rivendell would be out of the options of course since he lived there. But for the rest her options were far and wide.  
  
The hobbits had invited her to come with them to the Shire and she had to admit that she would like to visit them sometime, but something told her that their homecoming should be on their own. So they could bask in their glory with their own people.  
  
She could return to Ithilien, the beautiful place where they had recuperated after the final battle. She had fond memories of the castle but she knew she wouldn't be able to stay there for a long time. So that ruled Ithilien out.  
  
Lothlorien. . . she knew she would be welcome there, hell she was almost a part of the tight-knit elves already. And she did want to see the beautiful mallorn-trees again and spend time with her friends.  
  
But Gondor on the other hand had the same appeal. Here were Aragorn and Arwen and many others to whom she had grown close. And these were all mortal people, people who would one day die and leave her alone.  
  
So Rita was still torn by the time the sun was starting to go down already. She suddenly sensed someone standing behind her and turned around.  
  
She smiled when she noticed Legolas looking at her and motioned to the boulder next to her. He hopped onto it and sat down as well.  
  
"I saw you from below and decided to join you, you seemed to be thinking about something."  
  
Rita chuckled at Legolas's attempt to fish for some answers.  
  
"With other words. . . Gee Rita what are you doing? What are you thinking about? And they say elves are inconspicuous."  
  
Legolas gave her a sheepish grin. "If you put it like that, whatever is wrong Rita. I couldn't help but notice that you have not been spending a lot of time with Elladan lately and I have been worried about you, as have others."  
  
"Elladan. . . Elladan is angry with me. . . I think."  
  
He rose an eyebrow. "You think? Have you not spoken to him yet?"  
  
"No" Rita sighed "I thought he needed some time to figure things out and well I needed time as well. It's not every day you go from mortal to immortal and Haldir and the Lothlorien elves helped me accept that."  
  
She leaned back a little, enjoying as the last rays of light were shining on her face. "I know I have to talk to him and I will, I'm just thinking about a back-up plan."  
  
"What may this plan be? A plan for what?"  
  
"I just started to think about what to do if Elladan stays mad at me, I mean I have a lot of time to fill then now don't I?"  
  
Legolas was thinking fast. "You could consider. . . " he said slowly "to go with Gimli and I. We are planning to travel over Middle Earth, visiting many places like Fangorn forest and my homeland as well as his. We would be honored if you should accompany us."  
  
"Since when do you speak for Gimli?" Rita asked, refusing to give the idea thought before she asked that question.  
  
"Gimli would be happy, I am sure of it. After all, he adores you like we all do."  
  
Rita smiled a little. "Then I would like to think about it. It sure is an appealing idea and I would love to travel again, I feel. . . trapped here sometimes, do you ever feel like that?"  
  
"Yes, we have traveled and seen so much in the past few months that I do not feel at ease while staying at one place. It is as if the traveling is now in my blood, I need to have more before I give it up."  
  
Rita gaped at him, he just worded the way she was feeling.  
  
"But first I should speak to Elladan for I am sure you have much to talk about."  
  
She stood up and slapped the dust and sand from her pants. "Thanks Legolas, for the listening I mean and the offer of course. I think it is time I speak to a certain elf as well."  
  
He gave her an encouraging smile but stayed behind as she started to walk back to the castle. Dinner wasn't for another two hours so she figured Elladan was in his room.  
  
When she got there however he was not there. She closed the door behind her and took a seat in the chair that was in the corner of the room. This needed to be dealt with and now she had gathered the courage she was going through with it.  
  
She was trying to form a conversation in her mind, imagining what he could say and wording her own answer.  
  
She has been sitting there for an hour already when he finally entered the room. He didn't notice her at first so she made a noise with her feet over the floor.  
  
He looked up sharply and seemed to freeze once he noted who was sitting there. Deciding to ignore it Rita spoke.  
  
"Hello Elladan, it's been a while since I talked to you. I know you're angry with me and I can understand why, I did after all leave you, said horrible things. . . but after waiting for two weeks until you could just look at me and nothing happened, I figured I come to you this time."  
  
Silence. Only his eyes followed her and they were so guarded, so harsh. Rita summoned all her strength not to cry out and hug him close, only to feel his body against her own.  
  
"So. . . here I am. I guess I should start huh? I want to apologize Elladan. After the conversation with your father I ignored, avoided and hurt you, and god knows that wasn't what I wanted to do. I really am sorry for the running, running away from you. I should have had more faith in you, but I didn't want it to hurt you, hurt others. And your father had valid points, I. . . . "  
  
Rita looked at him again, to see some kind of reaction but still there was nothing. Swallowing the lump in her throat away she realized he was not going to forgive her.  
  
"After Haldir found me and nearly kicked my ass while dragging me back, Galadriel gave me a choice, she offered me a chance to spend the rest of my life with you. Only I would be immortal as well, this way I could stay with you without causing any harm, stay with you forever."  
  
Hope returned to her when he started to move towards her but it was quickly diminished when he merely went to stand next to her, looking out the window.  
  
"I don't want to tell you what happened during the trials Elladan, it still hurts too much. Telling it once was bad enough and even Haldir was barely able to stay calm. I gave up a lot for you Elladan, more than you would have liked me to but it was worth it."  
  
She ran a hand through her hair, trying to come up with more to say. She had expected talking, yelling even, but this silence was driving her crazy.  
  
"So that leaves a few questions now doesn't it. I have a lot to adjust to, eternity is a long time after all. The most important question is the simplest one. Can you forgive me for running away from you? Can you let go of this. . . grudge you seem to hold and give us a chance again? Do you even want to continue our relationship?"  
  
Still silence. Rita balled her fists and suppressed a flare of anger swooping in. She needed to stay calm.  
  
"What Elladan? What do you want? Damn it look at me." *So much for staying calm* she thought. Her outburst had some effect because he turned around again.  
  
Taking this as a good thing she continued. "I said I'm sorry Elladan, what more do you want me to do before you talk to me again? Do you want me to cry? Because I am close enough to that."  
  
Tears were heard in her voice and her eyes grew moist, but she refused to let them fall as she continued.  
  
"Do you want me to apologize again? I'm SORRY! Is that what you want? Should I beg???" She dropped to her knees.  
  
"I'm begging you now. Talk to me Elladan, I can't do this on my own you know. It takes two to work out any problems in a relationship."  
  
She looked up at him, letting the silence sink in. She nodded before she got up. "So that's how it's going to be?" she asked in a tired and quiet voice.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, I had it coming after all." She turned around but stopped again, her hand reaching to her neck.  
  
She unclasped the necklace he had given her seemingly a lifetime ago, on a early morning in Rivendell.  
  
Not looking at him she grabbed his hand and deposited the necklace in his palm. "This belongs to you, I have no right to it any more. I will return your dagger as well, I don't think I can have it with me any more. I'll make sure you get it."  
  
She moved towards the door. "Thank you Elladan, I guess I should say that. You were the first person to look behind my walls and care. You are. . . were. . . my first love, my only love. You gave me many happy memories and for that I thank you."  
  
After that she closed the door but if she had looked back she would have seen the single tear running down Elladan's porcelain white face.  
  
But she was too busy for that. All her strength went to keeping her walls in place. She didn't want to break down, not now.  
  
Dinner was being served but Rita didn't feel like eating. She went to her room and the first thing she did was grab the dagger and wrapped it in a piece of cloth. She scribbled a note to the maid in which she requested for the package to be delivered to Lord Elladan Peredhil.  
  
After that she grabbed her cloak and started to walk. She walked out of the castle and wandered through the city, making sure nobody saw her. She didn't want to answer any questions.  
  
She ended up in the place she started in, she sat on the boulder once again. . . thinking.  
  
Then she remembered a song that fit her mood, a song she remembered because it was one of Carol's favorites, one of hers as well.  
  
/Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby. Right now I feel invisible to you like I'm not real./  
  
That was exactly how she had felt the past two weeks, invisible to him.  
  
/Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you? Why'd you turn away? Here's what I have to say./  
  
He had turned her away, he ignored her. She had poured her feelings out to him and he never once said a word. Just silence.  
  
/I was left to cry there, waiting outside there grinning with the lost stare, that's when I decided. . . /  
  
Rita had made a decision now.  
  
/Why should I care? Cause you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone/  
  
She banged her fist on her knee, she had given up everything for him. Carol, Boromir. . . everything. Why should she care about him anymore?  
  
/You need to listen, I'm starting to trip, I'm loosing my grip and I'm in this thing alone/  
  
That hurt her the most. Now she could spend forever with him and she was alone. She would be alone for the rest of her very long life. See she was a very loyal person and Rita doubted that she would ever be able to love someone other than Elladan.  
  
/Am I just some chick you placed beside you, to take somebody's place. When I turn around can you recognize my face. You used to hug me, you used to love me, but that wasn't the case, everything wasn't ok/  
  
He had given up on them, he no longer loved her, or didn't love her enough to be able to forgive her for what she had done.  
  
/I was left to cry there, waiting outside there grinning with the lost stare, that's when I decided/  
  
She needed to move on, she knew this. But it sure was hard.  
  
/Why should I care? Cause you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone. You need to listen I'm starting to trip I'm loosing my grip and I'm in this thing alone./  
  
Alone. . . it was a weird sensation. She had been alone so long and she was able to handle it but now it was alien to her.  
  
/Crying out loud. I'm crying out loud. Crying out loud. I'm crying out loud./  
  
Tears went down her face now, she truly was alone now.  
  
/Why should I care? Cause you weren't there when I was scared, I was so alone. Why should I care? If you don't care then I don't care, we're not going anywhere./  
  
She lifted her head again and wiped the tears away. She was wrong, she wasn't wrong. She had her friends and her family from the Fellowship. If Elladan wanted to throw what they had away that was his choice and she shouldn't care.  
  
Right?  
  
A/N: Short but very much needed. Sorry for the angst but this twist is needed for the plot, and there really is one. . . I promise. Let me know what you think. 


	62. Shopping

I am sorry for not updating but my schedule has been a bit hectic. I read the new Harry Potter book, the Order of the Phoenix in 7 and 1/2 hours. It was absolutely great with the exception of the death in it. I cried so much. . . and I thought I was an evil author at some times. Rowling is much, much worse. Now we'll have to wait another year or two for the next book. . . *sigh* Thank god for fanfiction.  
  
Anyway. . . I past a 1000 reviews. When I noticed I started hyperventilating and dancing and everything. I mean, come on when I started this fic I would have been happy with 10 reviews, but now knowing so many people liked this fic, I can't tell what it means to me. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!!  
  
Oh I forgot to put in last time but the song Rita was thinking about was Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne. I love that song but I do not own it in any form.  
  
Mornie Utule: Sorry to have made you cry. I hope you reach this part soon so you can see me thanking you.  
  
Shinigami29: Thanks Audrey, I'm happy you liked it. Was this a soon enough of an update for you???  
  
Mrs. Ekeena Greenleef: I'm happy you understand and I respect your beliefs. Marriage for Elladan and Rita? You are right, not anywhere in the near future!  
  
Elvish princess: My plans. . . I'm going to university to study law and from there on I'll see what happens next. I finished OotP already and I laughed and cried and yelled in anger. I got home from work and my mom said she had a surprise and gave me the book. I think that in Holland there aren't a lot of lines or something for the book. The Dutch translation comes out in November to the despair of my little sister. She even asked me if I could translate the book for her. . . honestly. My English is good but not THAT good. Whoops, long ramble thanks for the review though.  
  
Sinister Darkfire: Sorry to have made it angsty, I'll keep your idea in mind.  
  
Aurumlupi: It will be fixed in due time, this was necessary or else the fic would have come to an end. Sorry.  
  
Soul: You caught my drift, but first more adventures in Gondor.  
  
Lady of Legolas: Nope don't know a Morgana, Holland is pretty big. . . well not really but it's impossible to know every person. Go after her? Not yet, still more things to work out.  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: So do I, I don't know how to end it just yet but I'll make sure it will be a happy ending.  
  
The Great One: Thanks, and don't worry. I know everything about being busy so you are forgiven. ;) Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Aislin: Rita's being annoying??? Huh, never thought of that point before but Elladan should have said something shouldn't he, evil me for not making him do so.  
  
D-Chan: One more year isn't so bad is it? *hides in corner* I can't get them back together yet. . . forgive me??  
  
T.C. Zion: Nononono, not the end yet. Still more ideas in my head after all.  
  
Passion Lover: Happy you liked the chapter though I can tell you were somewhat saddened by it. ;) I won't make Elladan suffer. . . yet, but if you really want to you can borrow him sometimes to beat him up.  
  
Musicgrl: Didn't mean to make you depressed, glad you like it though. Yeah I figured it was someone else's turn to listen to her now. Happy you noticed and liked.  
  
Kate: I updated, was it soon enough? You don't like Avril? I love her cd, I'm playing it right now and the songs are very inspiring. Ah well, everyone has his/her own taste.  
  
Blahblah: No killing, maim yes, killing no. I still need that character.  
  
Siren: Hihihihi, I laughed so loud at your review. I'm sorry to say that it did happen. Don't kill him ok.  
  
Sam: I'm happy you like it, I wasn't sure about putting the song in but I think I'll put one in more often. The song Hands is perfect for the scene you chose, never thought about it though. More Pippin? I'll try to do that.  
  
Elvenflower: Happy you're happy. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Prophecy: I can see you can't make up your mind, was it THAT awful? ;)  
  
Leitheindel: Are you ok? Not still in shock are you?? I'll try to make it better in the end.  
  
Silver Starlight: I hope you will like this chapter, just remember that violence never solves anything ok.  
  
Goddess2008: I'm happy you like my fic though I didn't mean to make you cry. Hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Renegade Hunter: Just wait to see the answer to your question.  
  
Goddess: *hands prize* You were my 1000ndt reviewer after all. . . I think. Didn't count them or anything but hey. Happy you like the fic.  
  
Dara Maeko: Yep, it is sad. Things can only get better right?  
  
Danceingfae: I will not attempt to say I know anything about the male mind, hell I don't understand them at all. But I think Elladan is proud and offended that Rita doesn't come to him when she's hurt but goes to Haldir. Now how to fix it????  
  
Lady Death: *whimpers* I updated, is it soon enough??? I'm now very afraid of you, you know.  
  
Tap-dancing Hobbit: I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter and I hope this one will be to your liking as well.  
  
Arwen-evenstar: Just wait to see what happens, I'm not going to spoil the surprise.  
  
Faenen: I agree, it would get boring without twists.  
  
Mellon: I'm not stopping, see, I'm continuing already. Hope you like it.  
  
Latin4ever93: Yep, I had to stop there. For some weird reason hotmail is blocking me so I can't mail you. I'll try again tonight.  
  
Iluvenis: The song is at the top, sorry I forgot to put it in. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
MaverickGirl: I hope so too, but I doubt that will happen.  
  
Tarilenea: I'm happy you liked last chapters so much. I (luckily) never have a problem with my mom about school her philosophy is the following: It's your brain and your future, I can't learn for you and you have to do it yourself.  
  
Hugger: Chocolate does solve everything, you are so right!!!!! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Dragonfly: Men. . . can't live with them, can't live without them.  
  
Donnamira: I'm happy you liked the chapter. It was a hard one to write.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. . . yadayadayada. . . blahblahblah  
  
Rita had no idea how long she had been sitting there but she noted that the sun was starting to rise again.  
  
The night had been full of thinking about the past and the future. She found that she was starting to forget a lot of things.  
  
For instance, she could no longer remember the lines to a song she used to like, Loose Yourself by Eminem. She tried and tried but halfway through the song she drifted off, no longer able to remember what came next.  
  
So she decided to buy a book, a diary of some sort. But instead of filling it with thoughts she would be filling it with songs, poems, plays, heck even movies she wanted to remember.  
  
Once again she felt the presence of another behind her and she turned around, only to find it was Legolas again. This time Gimli was with him.  
  
He took one look at her before he made a statement. "I take it that it did not go well?"  
  
"That's an understatement." Rita muttered.  
  
Gimli looked from one to the other confusedly. "What are you two talking about? What didn't go well and why are you looking so awful lass?"  
  
"It's nothing Gimli, not anymore it is. Anyway, Legolas talked to me about this but I want your opinion as well. Gimli, how would you feel if I joined you and Legolas on your journey?"  
  
He smiled. "It would be very nice to have you with us on our adventure." Suddenly he turned gruff again as if realizing he was acting nice and all. "I need to have someone who will keep me sane with that elf around and you would be as good as any other."  
  
But Rita could see through the act and smiled a little. "So when do we leave?"  
  
"Well" said Legolas "We know that the hobbits are eager to return to their home as are the elves. So we will depart in about a week or so with the others. Gimli wants to visit the Glittering Caves and I vowed that I would go with him."  
  
"You don't have to come lass." Gimli hasted to say, but Rita had another idea.  
  
"Actually I think I will come with you. I learned a lot of things during the trials and I realized that while fighting my greatest fear that there is nothing to fear but fear itself. I still don't like caves mind you, but if Legolas can do it, so can I."  
  
The other two nodded and started to explain their plans to her and so they talked for hours. After they finished Gimli returned to castle for lunch (breakfast had come and gone already) but Legolas stayed behind with Rita.  
  
Rita waited for it, she knew what was coming and Legolas didn't disappoint.  
  
"What happened Rita for you to accept my offer, did you and Elladan have a fight?"  
  
She snorted. "A fight would have been better than the silent treatment, at least then he would have said something. I poured my heart out and he said nothing, did nothing. Even when I eventually returned his necklace, he had no reaction."  
  
"You returned the necklace, you no longer love him?"  
  
"No I still love him, I will always love him. I'm the annoyingly loyal kind, I don't think I could ever love someone again. It's not me who has stopped loving, it's him."  
  
Legolas got an angry gleam in his eyes. "You mean to tell me that he said nothing at all, Elladan is a fool to have let you go. This is why you decided to join us?"  
  
"Partly. You have to understand that I have never done something for myself, not ever. I did a lot of things to protect Carol, I joined the Fellowship at Elrond's request, for the good of the world. I fought during battles to keep you guys safe as you kept me safe, I gained immortality for Elladan. Now it's time for me."  
  
After taking a deep breath she continued her explanation. "I have been awed by the beauty of this place and I wanted to explore it but there was never time. So while traveling with you I can not only pursue what I want, but I can also think about what I will do after."  
  
Legolas nodded once and suddenly pulled her up. "Then you will join us. But I think you should rest for a few hours, I will fetch you for dinner."  
  
"I'm not tired Legolas and I don't want to go to dinner, I don't want to face him yet."  
  
Understanding without a doubt who she meant with him Legolas frowned. "You are tired and you will not be hiding from Elladan just because he is an idiot. Now do as I say and you'll feel better."  
  
Not really eager to fight with her friend about something she knew he was right about, she followed him as he led her to her room.  
  
While walking she told him about her idea of her 'diary' and he encouraged her on it, saying it was always god to hold on to things from the past as long as it didn't consume you.  
  
She freshened herself up in the bathroom and put on a nightgown as Legolas was waiting for her in her room. When she came out he tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead as her eyes started to droop.  
  
"Sleep now my friend, I will come and get you later."  
  
Nodding she surrendered to the sleep that had been desperate to catch her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elladan started awake when the door of his room slammed open first and the closed with a very loud bang.  
  
What he saw surprised him. There stood a fuming Legolas with a murderous look in his eyes. "You fool." The normally elf growled. "How could you do that to her?"  
  
No words exited his mouth as he opened them and Legolas immediately cut him off and grabbed his collar and banged him against the wall.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much you hurt her, do you? Her eyes are pools of pain even she cannot hide anymore. Would it have hurt to answer her, to talk to her? Would it?"  
  
Elladan supressed a groan as he was slammed against the wall again and he silently wondered why he had never noticed his friend's temper before.  
  
But his silence was misunderstood by Legolas, who actually growled with anger while his eyes narrowed menacingly.  
  
"You don't even care do you? Did you even love her or was it just a game to you? I used to believe that you did love her but now I am not sure."  
  
He released Ellladan and looked at him with a hint of disgust, which ignited Elladan's anger.  
  
"Of course I loved her, I still do. It is not that what is the problem. The problem is her. She does not trust me, she does not talk to me about what is happening to her. I have been questioning myself if she ever loved me and. . . don't look at me like that."  
  
He meant the shocked but horrified look Legolas was shooting him.  
  
"I know she loves me up here." He tapped his head. Then he placed his hand on his heart. "But in here I am doubting her and this is why I said nothing yesterday. I was afraid of what I may say, afraid I would hurt her. But I guess I lost anyway."  
  
Finally regaining his voice Legolas spoke in a cold voice that would have made Haldir proud. "You lost this is true, but it is her who lost the most. Do you have any idea what you mean to her, or meant to her should I say."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "But that is of no matter to you anymore. You should consider yourself lucky that it was I who found out about this and not Aragorn or Haldir. For while I can control my temper I do not believe they would. I have one piece of advice to you. Stay away from Rita, you hurt her enough. If I ever find out you have hurt her again, whether while speaking or by actions, I will hurt you so badly you will be wishing for Mandos to accept you."  
  
With this Legolas stormed out of the room again and Elladan, who finally realized what had happened in the past twenty-four hours leaned against the wall.  
  
"What have I done?" he whispered to the nothingness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rita awoke after heavy slumber and was surprised when she saw the stars were already twinkling brightly outside.  
  
She sat up and noticed three packs with a letter. Reaching out she gathered the three things on her bed while she unfolded the letter.  
  
Dear Rita  
  
I know I promised you that I would wake you but when I came to do this as you asked you were sleeping so soundly I had not the heart to wake you.  
  
Knowing full well that you will not be pleased with missing dinner, I put a goblet of water and a few loafs of bread next to your bed.  
  
Rita checked this and noticed that there indeed was a meal waiting for her and she took a sip of water before she continued reading the letter.  
  
In hopes to ease your anger with me I have gotten you a few gifts I know you'll find useful. Now there is little left to say only that you should rest for we will continue our archery-lessons tomorrow again.  
  
Sleep well and see you soon.  
  
Your friend forever, Legolas  
  
Well, she was pissed that hadn't come for her but she was flattered he went through the trouble of getting her something.  
  
She decided to open the smallest first and the largest last. The first pack held a quill, a beautiful eagle feather it appeared to be with the end sharpened enough to write neatly.  
  
With a grin she found a jar of ink in the second pack and to her joy there was a large book in the third. An empty book. A book she could use to write her memories in.  
  
The cover was midnight blue with yellow stars. Rita loved it and decided to hug the sweet elf the following day. Before slapping him for not waking her that is.  
  
Eager to start writing Rita grabbed a robe Fioma had made her, a fluffy ivory one, and put it on before moving to the desk in her room.  
  
She absolutely loved her room, it had so many things in it that all fit her somehow. She opened the book and wrote the following on the first page.  
  
For the past, present and future so I may remember my roots  
  
Smiling a bit Rita turned the page and thought hard about what to write first. Finally she decided for a song that depicted her inner turmoil perfectly.  
  
(Emotions by Destiny's Child)  
  
/It's over and done but the heartache lives on inside And who's the one you're clinging to instead of me tonight?/  
  
She knew it was over and it hurt her.  
  
/And where are you now, now that I need you? Tears on my pillow wherever you go I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean You never see me fall apart./  
  
The writing paused for a minute. That was true. She would never let him see her fall apart, not ever again. He blew his shot with her. He didn't want to anything to do with her? She doesn't want to do with him either.  
  
/In the words of a broken heart It's just emotion that's taken me over Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul But if you don't come back Come home to me, darling Dont you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight. Dont cha know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight Goodnight, goodnight./  
  
On the other hand, she loved him, like she told Legolas earlier. And it was also true that she would never love another ever again. She still wanted him, needed him. . . but those thoughts were futile.  
  
/I'm there at your side, I'm part of all the things you are But you've got a part of someone else You've got to find your shining star./  
  
What would she do if he ever found someone else like she had suggested in her attempts to drive him away?  
  
/And where are you now, now that I need you? Tears on my pillow wherever you go I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean You never see me fall apart./  
  
/In the words of a broken heart It's just emotion that's taken me over Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul But if you don't come back Come home to me, darling Dont you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight Goodnight, goodnight./  
  
/And where are you now, now that I need you? Tears on my pillow wherever you go I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean You never see me fall apart./  
  
/In the words of a broken heart It's just emotion that's taken me over. Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul But if you don't come back Come home to me, darling. Nobody left in this world to hold me tight Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight Goodnight, goodnight./  
  
When she finished writing she read the lyrics over and over again until she was sure the ink was dry. She turned to another page to get another song on paper. It was weird to write with a quill but she got the hang of it.  
  
(My Sacrifice by Creed)  
  
/Hello my friend we meet again  
  
It's been a while where should  
  
we begin.feels like forever  
  
Within my heart are memories  
  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
  
I remember./  
  
/When you are with me  
  
I'm free.I'm careless.I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice/  
  
/We've seen our share of ups and downs  
  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in  
  
an instant  
  
It feels so good to reunite  
  
Within yourself and within your mind  
  
Let's find peace there/  
  
/When you are with me  
  
I'm free.I'm careless.I believe  
  
Above all the others we'll fly  
  
This brings tears to my eyes  
  
My sacrifice/  
  
/I just want to say hello again/  
  
The song needed no explanation, it was obvious that it fit her. She and Elladan had shared so much together, love and pain, and now it was gone. She wanted the simple days from the beginning back.  
  
She wanted to go back to the days of laughter and kisses. Of hugs and secrets being pried out of her mind. Back to the time they spent in Rivendell.  
  
Rita knew this would never happen but a person could dream. She closed the book with a smile on her face and climbed back into her bed. God knew she would need the strength the following day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was happy to have slept so much for the next day was tiring. Legolas had woken her early in the morning and after they had taken some food from the kitchen they went to the archery-field.  
  
And they had practiced. . . and practiced. Around lunchtime Gimli and the hobbits joined them and they brought a huge picnic with them.  
  
They all sat together on the grass and chatted while nibbling on their food. The hobbits were all very pleased when they heard that Rita would go with Legolas and Gimli on an adventure.  
  
Only Frodo seemed to understand that she didn't go with them just for the fun of it, since he seemed to look deep in her soul with those big haunted eyes of his.  
  
He never mentioned it however and for that Rita was glad. After finishing their lunch Legolas made Rita practice once again, but this time she had an audience.  
  
The hobbits clapped and cheered every time Rita hit the target, no matter what ring she hit. Even Frodo was acting happy and this made Rita smile.  
  
They left again once the lesson was over and Rita was very happy when hearing this news. This was shattered when Legolas told her to come with him.  
  
"Legolas. . . where are we going?" She whined as she was dragged along the streets.  
  
He just gave her a bright grin and kept pulling her along with him. Rita decided that struggling wasn't any good so she just followed him.  
  
They ended up in a part of the city she never saw before and she looked at the elf beside her questioningly.  
  
"We are at the weapon smith. When you will be traveling with Gimli and I, well, lets just say the journey won't be without dangers. So I decided we should get you some extra weapons for we will be travelling for a long time. Longer than with the Fellowship even."  
  
He opened the door for her and she stepped into the small shop. She smelled burnt iron and it was very warm as well.  
  
On the wall hung all kinds of weapons, shields and other artifacts Rita didn't recognize. She looked at Legolas with a gleam in her eyes but soon sobered as she realized something.  
  
"We need to come back later, I have no money." She hissed.  
  
"There is no need for it, you are the Lady of Gondor after all."  
  
Rita narrowed her eyes. "I will not use the title the people have given me to get free things Legolas. If I see something I like or need, I will pay for it."  
  
"Fine, you can get the things you need now and we will pay for them later."  
  
"How, I don't have any money, or have you forgotten."  
  
Legolas shook his head, sometimes his friend could be so ignorant. "You are Lady of Gondor, royalty so to speak. You get a monthly allowance for getting things like gowns, books and other things you might need."  
  
A smile spread on her face. "Things like oh, weapons and handy clothes, herbs and so on?"  
  
The smile was contagious as he smiled as well. "You get my drift now Rita, now let us see where the owner of the shop is."  
  
They walked around a little and found a tall and slender man working on a sword. He seemed to be fairly young, maybe 21 years old not much older though. She didn't recognize him from any of the battles but she figured she hadn't met everyone yet. They watched as he was doing his work, forming a sword out of a piece of metal.  
  
It was very interesting to watch the red-glowing metal bend a little with every hit the forger gave it. Finally he seemed to be satisfied with the result for he threw the sword in a barrel filled with water and steam rose from it while the hissing metal hit the cool water.  
  
Only then did the man realize that there were others in his shop. He was very shocked when he noticed who they were.  
  
"Lady, Prince Legolas. It is an honor to see you in my establishment. How may I help you?"  
  
Rita blushed a little. "Please call me Rita, I feel really uncomfortable when people call me Lady."  
  
"But it is not proper for me to call someone above me by their name and not their title. My mother would fall ill if she ever heard me do so."  
  
"No" Rita retorted "I am not, nor will I ever be above you. I may have a different role than you but I will never see myself as above you. Now maybe you can help me, I need some new weapons."  
  
Yes of course La. . .R-Rita." The smith stammered and he walked towards a desk. "What kind of weapon are you looking for?"  
  
"I need a dagger, and a sheath for it to place on my belt."  
  
Legolas interrupted. "Wait, a new dagger? What happened to the old one?"  
  
"It was borrowed and it needed to be returned to the rightful owner." Rita said cryptically but Legolas got the message. It was Elladan's.  
  
The smith had already assembled a fair amount of daggers and Rita was drawn to a silver one with a light blue jewel on the handle.  
  
When he saw her looking at it the smith started to tell her about it. "I see you have an eye for quality. This dagger has been forged by my grandfather, the last one he ever forged before his death. It has not been sold yet because it was not right for those who tried it."  
  
"What do you mean with not right?" asked Rita.  
  
The smith seemed to be getting over his shyness for he started to speak more enthusiastic. "A dagger, or any other weapon for that matter, has a certain weight, a balance. Every person needs a weapon that matches their balance and that is often hard to find. Of course you can fight with every weapon but your matched weapon will be more useful and powerful."  
  
Rita nodded and looked at the dagger again. "May I hold it?"  
  
"Of course." The smith said and he handed her the dagger.  
  
Legolas and the smith watched as she weighed the dagger in her hand and smiled a little. She then started to make movements with it.  
  
Stab, slice and throwing up and catching again. This continued for a few minutes and during that time Rita's smile grew wider.  
  
When she stopped she looked at them. "I'll take it. It's perfect, better than my former dagger I dare to say."  
  
The smith smiled at her and asked if they needed anything else. Rita wanted to say no but it seemed that her companion had other plans.  
  
"We will need to see different weapons as well." Said Legolas "We will both need a set of throwing knives that we can strap on our chest and also smaller daggers we can hide in our boots and strap on our thighs. All of these items need to be able to well hidden and unnoticeable for other to see."  
  
As the smith rushed to collect the things Legolas requested Rita turned to him with risen eyebrows. "Since when do we need so much weapons?"  
  
"We will no longer be in a large group or the Fellowship. There will be three of us and the world is still dangerous. These items will be very useful in time, you will see."  
  
She immediately accepted his word. After all, he was thousands of years older than she was and had more experience than her.  
  
After a while the smith returned with his arms full of straps, belts and daggers and knives of all sizes. Rita and Legolas examined a few of them as the smith made two more trips to the back to give them more choice.  
  
Soon they were weighing knives and measuring straps. They left with quite an arsenal of weapons in the end.  
  
Legolas had gotten a set of throwing knives that all had golden handles with green decoration. The decorations seemed to be some kind of leaves and Legolas had smiled at this. His name was Greenleaf after all.  
  
He also had a dagger to strap on his thigh. This dagger's hilt was decorated in the same fashion as the knives. He also got the straps to bind these items to his body.  
  
Rita had chosen a set of throwing knives as well, well after Legolas promised her to teach her how to use them that is.  
  
The funny thing was that the knives were a match to her dagger. They were silver with handles that were the same colour of blue as the jewel in her dagger.  
  
It seemed that the smith's grandfather had made them as a set and the smith was very pleased that he could sell it as a set.  
  
But the set was not yet complete. It also included a small dagger that Rita could strap on her thigh, one she could hide in her boot and also one she could place on her forearm inconspicuously.  
  
"I feel like I am packed with metal. I never carried this many weapons."  
  
Legolas laughed at this and ensured the smith they would come to pay for the items the following day as they left the shop.  
  
Feeling in the mood to shop some more the twosome started to make their way to the main street, the street with the most important stores and such.  
  
Rita spent more money in one afternoon than in her entire life. She bought a vast supply of potion-ingredients and healing liquids which she let the pharmacist place in a flat wooden box. The box was not only water-repellent but also nearly unbreakable. The only thing that would break it was if seven people were to throw their weight upon it on the same time. Seven heavy males, at that.  
  
She also bought more ink and quills. She had them put in a box as well, to keep them from breaking while they would be traveling.  
  
While she was shopping for parchment, ink and quills, she saw Legolas buy a sketchpad and charcoal. He did this in a time she was not looking so Rita figured he did this for a reason so didn't mention it.  
  
Next up was a bookstore and Rita felt at home between the endless rows of books immediately. Legolas and she spent an hour browsing and Rita finally bought a book on astrology, written by an elf according to Legolas and a book on how to brew healing potions.  
  
After all, what use were herbs if she didn't know how to use them?  
  
She also found a map of Middle Earth that seemed to be fairly accurate.  
  
They walked past a store and Rita stood still when she saw a backpack that was bigger than the one she had. She entered the store, Legolas tailing behind her, and asked to see it.  
  
As soon as she held it she noticed it was made from a water-repelling fabric just like her old one. This one however was not only bigger, the straps were broader and cushioned a little as well. So the straps wouldn't cut into your shoulders.  
  
In the same shop Rita bought a new bedroll and blanket as well. Her old ones were torn and worn by now.  
  
Then she did a very un-Rita like thing to do. She dragged Legolas into a jeweler. She oohed and aahed over the pretty things in there. Finally Legolas told her that he would wait for her at a tavern at the other side of the street while she was shopping.  
  
When he left Rita spoke to the woman in the store and the two got right to business. Rita had decided to give every member of the fellowship a necklace so they could remember their bond to one another.  
  
In the end Rita bought beady necklaces with leather straps. She didn't want to give gold chains because this might remind Frodo of The Ring and pearls were out of the question of course.  
  
The leather straps could be adjusted, as one would please, so the necklace could be hidden beneath your clothes if you chose to.  
  
For herself she chose a blue one, the same shade of her weapons. Blue also meant water, faithfulness, calming and heal.  
  
For Legolas she chose a green necklace, to match his name and knives. It seemed to fit him. Green also meant earth and Legolas was an elf very connected to the earth even after he heard the gulls cry.  
  
For Aragorn she chose a violet necklace, for according to the owner it represented calm, heal, air, peace, royalty and prosperity. She got it for obvious reasons.  
  
For Gimli she chose red, for it stands for love, fear, fire, passion and power. This colour would suit him because beneath his gruff exterior Gimli had loving heart.  
  
For Frodo she chose white for it meant purity, magic, innocence and spirit. She hoped that the necklace would somehow help him regain that what he had lost during the quest.  
  
For Merry and Pippin she bought the same colour necklace, both orange. It stands for fire, friendship and enthusiasm and friendship. The two hobbits were a lot alike and they had a fire inside them that shone brightly.  
  
For Sam she chose silver beads for it meant stability and neutrality. If there was one thing for sure it was that Sam was the most stable person ever. He had probably saved the quest.  
  
For Gandalf she chose gold ones, for it meant power and understanding. Those were Gandalf's two most prominent characteristics.  
  
She also bought three bracelets, all blue mixed with white made out of leather for herself, Fioma and Arwen. To show that the bond between them was forever.  
  
Finally she bought two rings, for herself and Haldir. They were worn on the pink of the left hand as not to confuse them with wedding rings. There was an inscription inside, it was in common but Rita loved it nonetheless.  
  
It said. . . Best friends forever.  
  
Never had there been a truer statement, because he was her best friend and they would be so forever.  
  
After the woman that ran the shop packed every gift in some kind of parchment she wrote a letter on every package, so she would be able to be able to tell one from the other.  
  
Legolas's had an L, Aragorn's an A, and so on and so on.  
  
When she arrived at the tavern she spotted the fair-haired elf immediately and joined him. He took one look at her large bag before he started to question her.  
  
"What on earth have you been doing? I have been waiting for over an hour for you and you come with so many bags. Maybe I should not have told you about your allowance, I believe you have spent it all by now."  
  
"It was all worth it, lets go back to the castle ok, dinner starts in three hours or so and I feel like taking a long soak in the tub."  
  
Legolas agreed with her and they made their way to the castle. Thankfully he helped her carry all her things and the two were laughing a lot.  
  
When they dumped all the packages on her bed Rita realized that she hadn't thanked him for his gift yet so she gave him a big hug as he opened the door.  
  
"Thanks Legolas" she whispered in his ear "For distracting me and the gift. I had a great time. Come pick me up for dinner?"  
  
"Of course, I believe Gimli wants to discuss the route we will be taking in detail. The hobbits requested we plan a visit with them as well and we want to go there as well. They told us so much about it."  
  
Then he left and Rita soaked in the tub as she wanted to. *Maybe* she thought *Maybe something good will come out of all this mess. My friendship with the others is growing stronger, even if I thought it to be impossible.*  
  
Once again Legolas arrived while she was struggling with her hair and he took the matters in hand himself and braided it quickly.  
  
Rita wore a simple blue dress and they made their way to the hall. Together with Gimli the three sat apart from the others, because they were discussing their journey.  
  
The map Rita had bought was spread out in front of them and Rita and Legolas were debating the routes they should take. Gimli was still eating his food at this time but he soon got involved as well.  
  
Finally they made a list of sights they had to see, or revisit. In the end it had the following places:  
  
Glittering Caves Fangorn Forest Mirkwood Lonely Mountain Rauros Falls Lothlorien Shire Ithilien  
  
And they were all sure they would come up with more as they traveled.  
  
None of the three noticed that the hall was clearing out and soon they were the only ones left. Neither had they noticed how much attention they were attracting while they were planning.  
  
One of them was always talking while gesturing with their hands and sometimes laughter escaped hem all.  
  
There was much more to discuss but they decided to leave that for the day after, seeing as it was now very late.  
  
Legolas told Rita to be ready again for they would be training early again the next morning. Rita laughed and said she expected nothing less from Legolas before she turned towards her own room.  
  
With some hesitation she looked towards her book again and opened it again and wrote another song in it; this time it was the song Stronger by the Sugababes.  
  
/I'll make it trough the rainy days  
  
I'll be the one who stands here longer than the rest  
  
When my landscape changes, rearranges  
  
I'll be stronger than I've ever been  
  
No more stillness, more sunlight  
  
Everything's gonna be alright./  
  
This was true for Rita. She had been moved from world to the other for some reason and she had become stronger.  
  
/I know that there's gonna be a change  
  
Better find your way out of your fear  
  
If you wanna come with me  
  
Then that's way it's gotta be  
  
I'm all alone and finally  
  
I'm getting stronger  
  
You'll come to see  
  
Just what I can be  
  
I'm getting stronger/  
  
She had changed, she had chanegd a lot during the months she had spent here. She was still changing.  
  
/Sometimes I feel so down and out  
  
Like emotion that's been captured in a maze  
  
I had my ups and downs  
  
Trials and tribulations  
  
I over come it day by day,  
  
Feeling good and almost powerful  
  
A new me, that's what I'm looking for/  
  
It hadn't been easy on her, she had been hurt many times. She had been reborn, she was a new identity now. Now she only had to fins out who this new person was.  
  
/I know that there's gonna be a change  
  
Better find your way out of your fear  
  
If you wanna come with me  
  
Then that's way it's gotta be  
  
I'm all alone and finally  
  
I'm getting stronger  
  
You'll come to see  
  
Just what I can be  
  
I'm getting stronger/  
  
This new person would have a lot of her old character but there would be changes, she would just have to find out what these changes would be.  
  
/I didn't know what I had to do  
  
I just knew I was alone  
  
People around me  
  
But they didn't care  
  
So I searched into my soul  
  
I'm not the type of girl that will let them see her cry  
  
It's not my style  
  
I get by  
  
See I'm gonna do this for me/  
  
This part made her think of her past. Nobody cared about her back on earth and here she had changed everything but her behavior. She had still given up everything for others. Now it was time to think for herself, she was going to do things for herself.  
  
/I'm all alone and finally  
  
I'm getting stronger  
  
You'll come to see  
  
Just what I can be  
  
I'm getting stronger/  
  
She was getting stronger and even with the heartache that still lingered close, she knew she could be happy and content. For she had friendship and that was all she needed at the time.  
  
A/N: No, this is not the end, just wanted to say that because it looked like one but do not worry there are still more chapters coming. I hope you guys don't mind the songs I put in, they will be a part of this fic now. If you know a good song send me a title and who sings it so I can find the lyrics. Please let me know what you thought about it, it was different then my other chapters and I hope you all liked it. 


	63. AN: Computer crash!

I am so srry for not updating for so long but my MS Word crashed. Musicgrl was nice enough to post notices for me with the reviews, thanks for that Musicgrl, but I don't know if you saw it.  
  
When Word died on me it took my new chapter with it, 26 pages of hard work wen poof. Now since I have to rewrite it will probably take until Sunday until I post again since I am a bit of a perfectionist. It will probably be shorter than the original version though.  
  
Anyway, I hope you guys can forgive me and find it in your hearts to wait for one more week.  
  
Love Tara 


	64. A new life

I am very sorry for not updating sooner but I have good reasons. First one is I quit my job and had to find a new one, which I did!!!! Second is that my application forms for University FINALLY came in and I had a lot to deal with, and third and most importantly. . . I lost inspiration. I tried and tried but the chapter will never be right in my mind again. I tried to recreate the dialogue and scenes but failed, so I am now writing a different scene, which won't be 26 pages but I hope you will still like it. Am I forgiven? Oh yeah, my name is now Tara6, could be worse right?????  
  
Lots of reviews, thank you all!!!!!!! I am too lazy to search the reviews so there is a chance your name will be mentioned more than once.  
  
Light Angel2: Wow, thank you so much for the compliment.  
  
Lina: The end is still a while away but I hope you like it anyway.  
  
Darlene5: Sorry for leaving you for a while, hope you understand. Enjoy the update.  
  
Serpent of Light: *blushes* wow, such praise. I have plans for Rita and Elladan still but those are for in the far future. It won't be cliche I promise. I'm starting my first year of studying law though writing would be nice, I have no imagination to create my own characters and such. I'm better at writing things for already created things. . . fanfiction!!!!! Thank you for reviewing 4 times, and writing such long reviews, I really love you now. ;)  
  
Lilyofthevally: Thanks, hope you like this.  
  
Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: Disappointed was not the word I was looking for. . . I was so close to tears, stupid computer.  
  
Nuquarniel: I never tire of getting reviews and I love it how you review more lots of times. Thank you for your encouragement.  
  
Danceinfae: Yep, it really sucked, ah well I have a new chapter now.  
  
Blahblah: Thanks for waiting.  
  
Leitheindel: Sorry I worried you, didn't mean to. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.  
  
Elvish princess: I hated my Word crash, 26 pages!!!! (sorry still frustrated about that)  
  
Iluvenis: I hate machines! ;)  
  
Lady of Legolas: Vacation? I wish, I have a summerjob to be able to pay for my school tuition, it's a lot of money!!!! I nearly fainted when I got the bill.  
  
Dara Maeko: Thanks for waiting, I hope you like this update.  
  
Elvenflower: Hope your toes don't hurt from the waiting ;) Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Shinigami29: Thanks, hope you didn't have to wait too long.  
  
Youkai Ryuu: Rewriting is the hardest thing ever, that's why I gave up. I hate this chapter because it is just a fraction from what it once was, let me know what you think.  
  
Prophecy1: Writing by hand takes too much time. Do you know how many times I change things in my story??? I started out that way (writing by hand) but by now the story is too complicated to do like that. I'm sorry I haven't been able to check out your fic, I have a current obsession with HP so please give me time.  
  
Aislin2: I'm still not satisfied with the chapter but I can't keep you guys waiting much longer can I?  
  
Mornie Utule: It did bite, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Kate: Sorry for worrying you, I really didn't mean to. Hope you can forgive me.  
  
Musicgrl: Thank you once again for posting those two notes for me.  
  
Lady Eleclya: I am so happy you like my fic, and I hope you will like whatever I am planning in the future as well.  
  
Kimmaree: I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for a while but I hope you can forgive me. I will try to keep on updating weekly so I hope you'll keep on reading this fic.  
  
Ice Goddess: Thanks for letting me know your opinion about chapter 62. I know it was lacking something but I wrote it with writer's block. I hate it when I have tht. I hope you'll like this chpater better.  
  
Elbereth2: You did create a monster, so you are to blame for Arwen's obsession ;). I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Cerelina: I hope I pleased you with this chapter. If you ahve any ideas for adventures with Gimli and Legolas please let me know.  
  
The Great One: I am so, so , so, so, so, sorry for keeping you waiting so long. *bows down and grovels* Please forgive me. How was your vacation?  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: I like it whenever you update, hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Donnamira: Carol did say that, maybe I'll let her haunt him.  
  
Meggers1: I love being a graduate and ging onto university. It starts on September 1st and I'm a little nervous.  
  
Elvish princess: I'm a fast reader and I love HP so that's why I read it so fast. Do you have any iedas for adventures for Rita????  
  
Songelf88 and G.H.S. the warg: Babysitting can suck, though my sister is luckily the sweetest thing ever so I can't complain.  
  
Norie Ape1: I'll try to keep it up, let me know what you think.  
  
Tarilenea: Thanks for your ideas. I love Evanesence, I put the cd in when I wake up and turn it off when I go to sleep. My mom hates them by now. ;)  
  
I Get Stalked by Snowmen: I love your name!! Read this chapter to find out. Elladan will be back sometimes but first she is going to have some fun.  
  
Youkai Ryuu: It may reach 85 chapters, it really depends on how many adventures I will let the trio have and on how many iedas you guys can give me.  
  
Aurumlupi: I think all your questions will be answered this chapter, give me ideas for adventures!!!!  
  
The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters: Hope you like this chapter and OotP, though those two works can't be compared to each other, Rowling's brilliant.  
  
Passion Lover: I know it lacked something and I love it how you are honest. To my defense, I wrote the chapter while having writer's block. I hope you will like this chapter better.  
  
Tarilenea: Yep, my mom is cool like that. I'm happy you liked the chapter and hop eyou like this one as well.  
  
Goddess2008: Thanks for the site, it helped me with this chapter.  
  
The Story Weaver: Thank you for reviewing and the song sounds nice, I might put it in.  
  
Danceinfae: There is a tiny bit of hope they might get together, actually I have it all planned out but it is a long time before I will let that happen.  
  
Arwen-evenstar2: I'm happy you liked the chapter, hope you like this one as well.  
  
Aislin2: Thanks for your review and for pinting out my mistakes, I'm too lazy to correct them though.  
  
Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: Happy you like it, hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Mellon1: Hope you recovered from the shock, I also hope you will like this chapter.  
  
MaverickGirl: Oh, I haven't reviewed our fic for so long, it just slipped my mind since I am now obsessed with HP, I'm gonna start catching up today I promise.  
  
D-Chan4: I'll get them back together, just not soon, hope you can forgive me. I haven't had the time to rewrite my bio but when I do I'll put the link in.  
  
Latin4ever93: Thanks for your review, hope you like this chapter.  
  
Siren6: You are a little violent aren't you. You can beat Elladan all you like, I won't need him for at least 5 chapters.  
  
Feanen: Thank you.  
  
Mornie Utule: Thanks for your list of songs, I'll keep them in mind. Also thanks for the long review, I'm happy you finally caught up. Hope you liek this chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, the characters you do own you know by now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas had been right, the hobbits were eager to leave, as were the elves. The weeks leading to their departure Rita was feeling torn. The hobbits wanted to spend more time with her, the elves wanted her to visit them, Aragorn and her had lots of conversations.  
  
Mix that with Legolas's and, to her despair, Haldir's intense training sessions and you'll understand that Rita was having a hard time.  
  
She didn't know how Haldir became involved in her training, one morning he showed up and started to give her pointers, discussing with Legolas what she should do and what they should teach.  
  
If she thought Legolas was bad, the combination of Legolas and Haldir together. . . instant pain. The intensity of her training was very high and Rita was making progress with the bow, though it would never become her favorite weapon.  
  
She found that throwing daggers was a lot like playing darts, something she had done regularly on Earth, so she was able to pick that up with ease.  
  
Haldir tried to talk to her about Elladan but Rita brushed him off every time. No matter how much Elladan had hurt her, she didn't want to see him hurt and she knew that Haldir would do just that if she told him.  
  
So she always kept it vague, saying it just didn't work out but that was ok. Haldir had no choice but to accept that from her and gave her his silent support.  
  
Aragorn was another matter entirely. He was still trying to find out what happened and had effectively guessed that Elladan had done something to hurt her.  
  
When she winced a little he knew he had been right and bit by piece he got the story out of her. To say he was angry was an understatement, he was livid.  
  
Just barely Rita managed to calm him down saying it was her business and hers alone. After he had found out he didn't touch the subject again.  
  
What he did do however was tell her stories about his ranger days, telling her about where to find shelter in what part of the world and how to deal with certain creatures and situations.  
  
He agreed with the training Rita was receiving and once or twice he made his way to the grounds to witness it. Sometimes he would help out with the training as well and those were the days that Rita didn't even show up for dinner, too exhausted to leave her room.  
  
Somehow Rita managed to split her time between training, friends and her own troubles until the day they would depart had arrived.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the morning that Éomer and his people had returned to get the body of his uncle, to bury it in Rohan where the kings of the times before lay.  
  
Early in the morning Rita went out and visited places special to her. She visited people she had grown close to, the soldiers with whom she had fought side by side and the children with whom she had played endless hours.  
  
Her bag had been packed days ago and though the one she had bought was bigger than her first, she had to make a selection of the things she could take.  
  
Aragorn had told her she would always have a place in Gondor and had given her the room she had been staying in. It was hers, for whenever she felt to stop by.  
  
Rita left all her dresses behind and with pain in her heart she also left her armor, the armor that had been so skillfully crafted for her. It was simply too heavy for her to take along.  
  
Her room was neat when she last looked at it and she grabbed her bag and made her way down. Most were ready to go and she was one of the last to arrive.  
  
Most company would be on foot and Rita wanted to walk as well until Glorfindel motioned her to come to him. She smiled and started to walk his direction.  
  
"I can ride with you? I can walk you know."  
  
"I know you can walk and yes you can ride with me, this concerns another matter. I know you are going to roam Middle Earth with your companions and it has come to my attention you do not have a horse to travel on. Therefor I want to give you Asfaloth."  
  
Rita was speechless until she started to mutter. "I could never, I borrowed him a few times but I couldn't. . . he's been yours for so long. . . and. . . "  
  
"You are right that Asfaloth has been with me for a long time, he has eternal life as well since he is an elven horse. But my time in Middle Earth is ending and Asfaloth is happy here. I could not tear him away from these lands, he will be happy with you. Now stop protesting and nod."  
  
Mutely Rita nodded and then she hugged Glorfindel so hard that the elf thought his ribs would break. Then she hugged Asfaloth who had been stomping his feet and then Glorfindel again.  
  
"Thank you." Rita said hoarsely. "This means a lot to me and I promise I will take good care of him. I won't ride with you, you need to say goodbye to him. I'll walk or hook up with someone else."  
  
"As you wish Rita. You are a good friend." He disappeared in the crowd and Rita was still trying to regroup her thoughts. She had just been given a fantastic horse.  
  
She smiled as she saw Faramir and Éowyn ride side by side talking in low whispers, they really did look cute together.  
  
Not knowing how long she had been standing there she heard a voice. "Will you ride with me Rita? For old times sake. It will be long since I will see you again once we part."  
  
Looking up she saw Aragorn on his great horse and she smiled when she took his offered hand. He pulled her behind him and Rita held him loosely around the waist as she tried to burn his earthy scent in her mind.  
  
Sam and Frodo flanked Aragorn, each riding a pony and they were very honored by this. Rita saw Arod approaching fast and she had to giggle when she heard Gimli's loud voice.  
  
"Stop I say you elf or I will walk for the rest of our journey, I mean it. Stop I say!"  
  
Legolas stopped Arod right before Aragorn and Rita, but he stopped so abruptly that Gimli nearly fell off. When the dwarf yelled at him for that Legolas sent him an 'innocent' look and said.  
  
"You said to stop my friend, so I did just so."  
  
Gimli muttered what sounded like Dwarfish curses and this made them all laugh. Then Rita remembered Glorfindel's gift and told them about it. They were, like Rita was, stunned by his generous offer.  
  
"You are lucky to own such a horse Rita, for Asfaloth is one of the most trustworthy horses in Middle Earth." Commented Aragorn.  
  
"I know Aragorn, I know."  
  
The rest of the journey to Rohan went like a blur. Rita talked for hours on end with Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship, all feeling that this would be the last time they would all be together.  
  
Rita spent a long time observing Frodo. The hobbit who had physically recovered still had haunted eyes and she noticed he sometimes forced himself to smile. She felt as if Frodo was fading from them, but shrugged that thought away.  
  
Everyone rode at their own place but the last few miles the Fellowship rode together. It was Pippin who suggested that they should start singing and he and Merry sang a funny song.  
  
(A/N: I borrowed this from HoshikoIzumi's fic Forever the Fellowship stands, where she got it from I don't know but I love it.)  
  
"Hey! Ho! To the pub I go  
  
To heal my heart, and drown my woe  
  
Rain may fall and wind may blow  
  
But there still be-many miles to go!  
  
Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain  
  
And the stream that leaps from hill to plain  
  
But better than rain or rippling brook."  
  
At this Pippin broke off on his own.  
  
"Is a mug of beer inside this Took!"  
  
Laughter erupted from the Fellowship and the verse was song many times, each adding a thing or two. Then the others sang a few song, even Gimli in his gruff voice sang a song in Dwarfish.  
  
By now the Fellowship had attracted the attention of almost every man and woman traveling with them but they either didn't see or didn't care.  
  
When Aragorn sang after the hobbits nearly begged him to, something about the song on the Weathertop, Rita felt herself being lulled to sleep and she closed her eyes.  
  
She had to open them when Pippin made a remark. "It's your turn Rita, we all sang but you didn't. I am sure you know many lovely songs."  
  
"Noooooo." Moaned Rita. "Come on Pip, I sang at the wedding. I hate singing, please don't make me sing."  
  
"Fair is fair Rita, we all sang." Pippin started to tease Rita. "Or are you afraid to sing?"  
  
Rita glared at him. "I am not scared! Fine, I'll sing, just give me a minute to think of a nice song." Now she started to wreck her brains for a nice song and then it came to her. Still haven't found by U2, it was perfect.  
  
"I have climbed highest mountain  
  
I have run through the fields  
  
Only to be with you  
  
Only to be with you  
  
I have run  
  
I have crawled  
  
I have scaled these city walls  
  
These city walls  
  
Only to be with you  
  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
  
I have kissed honey lips  
  
Felt the healing in my fingertips  
  
It burned like fire  
  
This burning desire  
  
I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
  
I have held the hand of a devil  
  
It was warm in the night  
  
I was cold as a stone  
  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
  
I believe in the kingdom come  
  
Then all the colors will bleed into one  
  
Bleed into one  
  
Well yes I'm still running  
  
You broke the bonds and you  
  
Loosed the chains  
  
Carried the cross  
  
Of my shame  
  
Of my shame  
  
You know I believed it  
  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for..."  
  
Rita smiled as she remembered their journey, over mountains and through fields. This song was the perfect expression of how she felt about her time here in Middle Earth and the rest of the Fellowship seemed to understand this.  
  
When they reached Rohan they fell apart, each going to their own destination, but at night they all regrouped and it was then that Rita handed them the presents she had bought.  
  
"I have a feeling that this will be the last time we will all be together, the entire Fellowship I mean. I know we'll travel a little longer but this seems the right moment. I will miss you guys you know. Now it's just something simple but I hope that you will like it and you can think of me when you see it."  
  
She handed everyone their presents and explained what the colors meant. Of course the necklaces were a great hit since they weren't girly and it was a present from her.  
  
They all, including Rita, put it on immediately and then they went to sleep, they still had a long way to go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When it was time to leave Rohan Rita found out that Arwen was staying behind and she felt guilty for not spending enough time with her friend. She rushed to find her and finally did under a huge tree where she was talking softly with Fioma.  
  
"Arwen!" Rita exclaimed. "I'm so sorry for not talking to you and I swear I'll make it up somehow and, Fioma, you're here too. That's good cause I have something for the both of you."  
  
She handed the two their presents and pulled her own out as well. She was happy that both ladies liked her gift and the three hugged over and over again.  
  
Then Rita saw Elladan and Elrohir approach, probably to say goodbye to their sister. Fioma and Rita both felt this was a private meeting and left.  
  
Arwen didn't miss the fact that Elladan avoided Rita's glances and she didn't miss the flash of pain in Rita's eyes either, before that emotion was locked away of course.  
  
The goodbye of the three siblings was long and emotional and more than several words were exchanged. They all had tears streaming down their face once their meeting was over, and all of their hearts were heavy with sorrow.  
  
As it was a custom, Rita went with the rest of the Fellowship to bid farewell to their hosts, King Éomer and of course Éowyn.  
  
Since she wasn't very close to Éomer she just bowed her head to him before she turned to Éowyn. "You will be happy with Faramir, my brave friend. I know you will. You and me, we are a lot alike, both free spirits."  
  
"Yes." Answered Éowyn. "Yet the time to fly free has past for me, which I do not regret for married life will bring me joy. You will roam Middle Earth like the free spirit you are, and once in a while you will visit me, to tell me of your adventures."  
  
"It's a deal Éowyn." Rita gave the White Lady of Rohan a friendly hug and left the throne room. She ended up walking next to Merry who was looking at the beautiful horn he had been given by Éowyn.  
  
The two didn't speak for Rita knew that Merry was still heart-broken over Theoden's death. Even though she had not been able to get along with the deceased king, he had been like a father to the hobbit.  
  
Since Merry had traveled with the people of Rohan for most of the time he know rode together with Pippin until they reached Helm's Deep where they took a break.  
  
As Gimli once again told the hobbits and all those who would hear about the enormous battle that had took place at that very spot, Rita started to wander around.  
  
She visited the gap in the wall, the place she had almost sacrificed her life for those still standing on it, almost but not quite.  
  
Remembering the battle clearly Rita closed her eyes and she swore she could still hear the cries of those dying and the non-human screeches and howls of the Uruk-hai. She remembered the smell of blood and sweat all around her and she rubbed her left shoulder where she had been hit with a burning torch.  
  
So caught up in her memories she didn't notice a figure approaching her until she felt a hand on her arm. Reflex made her pull her dagger from her arm holster and she pushed it to the person's neck immediately.  
  
She flushed when she saw Haldir looking at her with raised eyebrows and quickly placed the dagger where it belonged before apologizing many times.  
  
Haldir waved those apologies away and started t walk towards what had been the elvish part of the keep. Rita followed and the two sat on a rock.  
  
"Not too far from now we will part ways my friend. I shall miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too Haldir, you're my best friend, which reminds me, I have a gift and you don't have to like or something. I bought it in one of my mushy moments."  
  
Watching his face intently as he examined the writing, Rita bit her lip while nervously playing with a piece of grass. She was swept up in a hug and returned it immediately of course.  
  
"So I take it you liked my gift?" Rita managed to squeak. He released her and put the ring on. Rita put hers on as well and smiled at her friend.  
  
"Of course I like it. You are my best friend as well and I will miss you while you travel all over Middle Earth. You will visit us at Lorien, will you not?"  
  
"It's on our to-do list. Don't worry I want to see the mallorn trees again. Oh and the people of Lothlorien of course. You guys mean a lot to me. Made me feel like I have a home besides Gondor. I never thanked you for that, or for all the times you listened to me."  
  
Pulling her up he put an arm around her as they walked back to the camp Haldir retorted. "I believe that is a thing friends do, not that I have a lot experience with that."  
  
"You're a great friend. I have been wondering."  
  
"Wondering about what?"  
  
Smiling a wicked grin she answered his question. "What will you and Fioma do now. Will she stay in Lorien? Or will she go back to Rivendell?"  
  
Haldir squirmed a little. "Fioma will return to Rivendell for now, she wants to be with her friends. Later she will join me in Lorien and whatever happens next, happens."  
  
Whatever Rita wanted to comment on that was stopped when Gimli marched towards them. His story was over and Legolas was talking to Aragorn as Haldir and Rita approached the group.  
  
"There you are lass, we're going now. You ready?"  
  
"Just let me get my water-skin and some lembas and I'll be all set." Answered Rita. She asked Merry to look after her pack and returned with said items in a tiny bag which she slung over her back.  
  
Legolas and Gimli were waiting for her when she returned and Rita saluted as a joke. "Rita of Gondor reporting to see the Glittering Caves." She didn't know what a shock those words would bring.  
  
"You Rita?" asked Aragorn. "Visiting a cave, by your own choosing?"  
  
"Yeah, well. . . there's nothing to fear but fear itself right? Besides, Gimli kept on telling me how pretty it was and since I am going to travel with these two, we might as well start our adventure here."  
  
Many watched as the three friends started to walk away and what an odd sight they were. For who would have thought a year ago that there could be such a great friendship between an elf, a dwarf and a human?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rita followed Gimli, who was leading them, towards the entrance of the cave, Legolas right behind her. "Now lass." Said Gimli. "If you want to change your mind I will not blame you, your experiences with the dark are not al that pleasant."  
  
"It's ok Gimli, I'll be fine." Taking a deep breath she was the first to enter the cave and she called to them. "Are you guys coming or not?"  
  
The elf and the dwarf looked at each other, both amused, and walked in after her. Gimli lit a torch and guided them through the narrow corridor.  
  
"Now this corridor isn't very special but just wait until we reach the halls and the domes. We are lucky the sun shines, for they will make the walls come to life."  
  
He was talking and talking and Rita rolled her eyes at Legolas who winked back at her, for Gimli's joy to be back here was very clear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was night when they returned to the company and Aragorn looked at Legolas and Rita expectantly. "Well, how was your trip?"  
  
Gimli gloated as Legolas said that only the dwarf would be able to express the beauty in words. "Never before has a dwarf beaten an elf with words, yet now I must admit defeat."  
  
They turned to see what Rita had to say but found her asleep against the rock she was leaning against. Aragorn smiled and eased her to the ground before covering her with a blanket.  
  
"How did she take it?" he asked.  
  
Legolas thought carefully before answering. "Though she had an anxious moment or two, the intense fear she once held has left her. She was just as awed as I was by the beauty of the caves and I believe that she will treasure this moment."  
  
"Aye." Added Gimli. "I had my doubts about the lass coming with us but she has proven herself to be strong once again." He yawned. "Now I believe it is best to follow her example, we leave for Fangorn tomorrow."  
  
One by one they fell asleep. Only Aragorn remained awake for he feared that Rita would dream again after her latest adventure.  
  
He was right of course, Rita did dream, but this time she slept through the night with a smile on her face as she dreamed of glittering walls and flowing water, which was a lullaby on it's own.  
  
When she awoke the following morning she felt more refreshed then she had felt since their stay in Lothlorien. She stretched out and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
The only one already awake was Aragorn who opened his arms for her and she snuggled into them, feeling very safe and content.  
  
"We will part soon Rita, for after meeting with Treebeard I must return to Gondor, my work there has just begun."  
  
"I know, you're a great king Aragorn, never believe otherwise you hear me. I'll miss you, and the others as well of course, but your special. You were a part of hour foursome, we were the four hunters who ran for days on end to find the hobbits. I'll still have Gimli and Legolas, but you won't be there."  
  
Putting his head on top of hers Aragorn sighed. "I wish I were free to roam this world with you three. To show you all the places I have discovered during my travels as a ranger, yet I have to fulfill my destiny. Know you can always come back to Gondor, there will always be a place for you."  
  
The moment was broken when Gimli rolled on his back and started to snore loudly. They both started to laugh, quietly at first but out loud later.  
  
They woke those around them as they kept on laughing until the tears streamed down their faces. When Gimli woke up he looked at them as if they had gone mad, which seemed to make them laugh even harder.  
  
It was good they had been sitting on the ground for they would have fallen down. Finally they were able to calm down and the crowd was on their way once again.  
  
Rita grew more and more excited as they reached a forest and urged Aragorn to ride next to Legolas and Haldir, who were discussing the mood of the forest.  
  
She questioned Legolas about the Ents and he answered her every question until they reached Orthanc, once Saruman's proud empire, now in ruin.  
  
As Aragorn and Gandalf talked to Treebeard, Pippin and Merry introduced Rita to Quickbeam and some of the other Ents. Rita was amazed by the Ents, but then again who wouldn't be?  
  
The fact she was talking to a tree with a face was just sinking in when she heard Legolas say it was time for them to take their leave and explore the woods, with the authorization of Treebeard himself.  
  
She ended her conversation with the Ents to join the others and now the time for good-bye's had come. Talking to her friends from Lothlorien she finally ended up with those who meant most to her.  
  
Taking the first move it was Lady Galadriel who took Rita's hand. "It seems long ago when a sheltered and vulnerable young girl walked into my realm. Now you have grown into a strong and at times stubborn woman. Before you take your leave I want to offer you stay in Valinor, when you feel your time here has past you may join us."  
  
Rita just stuttered her thanks and bowed low for the Lady and also for Lord Celeborn who smiled down upon her, nodding his agreeance with Galadriel's words.  
  
Rumil and Orophin were next, they both hugged her and told her to visit them soon. Then Rita dropped on her knees as the hobbits rushed to hug her.  
  
Taking her time for hugging them tightly she promised to visit them with Legolas and Gimli. When she hugged Frodo she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I have a feeling I won't see you again Frodo, so I want you to know to be happy, to heal. I don't know why I feel like that but just try to heal. You suffered most of us all and deserve all the happiness you can get."  
  
Gandalf hugged her, giving her some advice about a certain healing salve should she ever need it. This left two men to say goodbye to, two important men for Rita. First she hugged Aragorn and neither spoke, they had said what they needed to.  
  
Then she turned to Haldir and flung her arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you. What am I going to do without my best friend?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll find a way to manage. Be careful and until you visit Lorien."  
  
"Until then." Rita said.  
  
She climbed on top of Asfaloth, who was standing ready for her and with Legolas and Gimli on Arod on her side she rode away.  
  
Turning back once more she waved and looked at the people she felt closest to for one last time. A new time was out there. A time of exploration and adventure, and Rita was going to make the most out of it.  
  
A/N: It's a lot shorter than the original version but I hope you guys like it. If anyone has some idea about adventures, please let me know, I need every idea I can get. 


	65. Exploration

Hello everybody, here's another chapter, sorry it took so long. I have trouble thinking of adventures so please help me out. Loved your reviews.  
  
Serpent of Light: I know, math sucks, lucky me. . . I don't have it anymore.  
  
Elfen archer: Thanks for the ideas, I might use them so keep an eye out.  
  
Prophetic Fire: I know the song, I have memorized the cd. I plan on using the song as well but not in the context you are hinting at. It will be a lot of chapters before you see it though.  
  
Meggers1: I'm happy you liked last chapter. University starts September 1st. I'm going to the Erasmus University Rotterdam and I am really excited to go. Wish me luck, school starts in a week.  
  
Stardust-creations: I have a lot of plans for Elladan and Rita in the future, first she needs to enjoy life though.  
  
Diane: I wish I could have saved Boromir but his death was very necessary or else it would have gone completely different.  
  
Diane8: I know my fic is long, sorry ;), hope you reach this chapter soon. Thanks for the compliments, it always makes me feel good.  
  
Lady Death2: Elladan will be fine, he'll be in Rivendell with his family I guess. You won't be seeing him for a while though. An adventure for Rita on her own. . . hmmm that's not a bad idea.  
  
The Great one: It's ok, you weren't being harsh, just a little obsessed? Happy you liekd the chapter and I hope you had a nice vacation.  
  
Elvish princess: The romance isn't over, not by a long shot. I will create a dozen twists and turns but mark my words, they will end up together in the end.  
  
LalaithoftheBruined: I like your idea only there are a few problems. Everybody knows about Rita's immortality and Elrond sails a few years after the war, with all the other ringbearers and a lot of elves. Though the three going to Elrohir's wedding is a good idea.  
  
Aquitaineq: Have patience, they will make up eventually.  
  
Alatriel anwarunya: Thanks for the compliments, I am not that good though, there are tuns of better writers then me out here. Though it does make me feel good to know that I received over a thousand reviews, maybe I'm not as bad as I once thought.  
  
Bosson12787: I'm not doing a sequel, cause the fic is far from over!!!!!  
  
Melia: Happy you love the story and she will get back with Elladan, some time in the future, and remember she does have eternity now.  
  
Kate: I never heard of the song you mentioned, I'll have to listen to it sometime. Anyway I'm happy you liked the chapter and your trip.  
  
Blahblah: I'm sad as well tht the Fellowship is broken but it is better for my sanity since I had a hard time figuring out how to write so that none of the characters would be left out. Tara6 isn't that bad I guess.  
  
Arwen-evenstar2: I'm happy that I updated, I hope you'll like this one as well.  
  
Serpent of Light: *hands tissue* There, there it will be ok. The Fellowship may have parted but they'll always remember their time together.  
  
Mellon1: They're not over completely but it'll be a while before you'll see the two of them interacting again.  
  
AragothwinElfBlade: Hmmm, thanks, this could be great in one adventure or another.  
  
Tap-dancing Hobbit: I'm happy you liked the chapter and I hope you'll like this one as well.  
  
MaverickGirl: It's not a fast update but I'll hope you'll like this chapter nonetheless.  
  
THEwriter Lioncub: Thanks for the compliment but I don't think this was the best chapter so far, it was average from my point of view, but that's just because the first version was so much better.  
  
Feanen: Mirkwood is a good idea, but give me more ideas!!!!  
  
Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: I'm happy you liked last chapter and hope this one will live up to your expectations as well.  
  
Aislin2: You lazy bum you. ;) Just kidding. I just realized the comparison as well, well every girl needs a best friend right? And Legolas and Kira sre a little different from haldir and Rita, though not much. I know horses aren't immortal but I need to have some excuse to let him live for a very long time. I think it is possible for Rita to place a dagger at Haldir's throat. Elves may be fast but Rita is pretty fast as well. The meeting between Arwen and her brothers was left out for a reason you'll find out somewhere in the future. Man this is a long note, but hey you wrote a long review.  
  
Kayli: ff.net can be a pain I know this so I know what you mean. I hope you'll like this chapter.  
  
Youkai Ryuu: This is still a Rita/Elladan fic no worries. The road will be long and far frm straight but they'll get together somday.  
  
Danceingfae: I'm glad you liked last chapter and I hope you have some ideas for me cause I'm getting desperate.  
  
Lime1: Thanks for the compliment and yes she will get together with Elladan again.  
  
Kimmaree: Happy belated Birthday, I'm happy you liked my (unintentional) gift to you.  
  
Shinigami29: Thanks Audrey, happy you liked it and I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this one to come out.  
  
Darlene5: The point is I have lots of inspiraion, I even wrote some of my ideas out already by hand. The point is that all my ideas are for the far future and I have no ideas for the present so please give me some ideas.  
  
Elvenflower: Rita and Elladan???? You'll just have to wait and see don't you. ;)  
  
Siren6: I laughed out loud at your review, you are so funny!!! Have fun with Elladan, don't maim him too bad unless you know a good plastic surgeon. ;)  
  
Donnamira: Nah, Carol will stay where she belongs though the idea of her haunting Elladan is quite amusing.  
  
Vampire_gothic-Lady-Arparma: Thanks for the idea, the will visit Mirkwood.  
  
FIAT: Thanks for the complments!!!! They made me blush.  
  
Musicgrl: I know last chapter lacked something but what did you want, it is a rewrite and I thought it sucked so. I hope this chapter will turn out better.  
  
Leitheindel: So that's where the hobbit song came from, I want TTT link as well if you still have it.  
  
Darkthedestroyer: I'm happy you liked this chapter, I hope you'll like this one as well.  
  
Lady of Legolas: Relax, everything will turn out for the best and yes ff.net is annoying but I couldn't live without it, could you?  
  
Mornie Utule: It's a nice idea, the souvenir thing I might use it for a few places. Mirkwood adventure is something I'm working on now so if you have any ideas, mail me to let me know.  
  
Dara Maeko: It's ok, if you do have any ideas let me know ok.  
  
Aurumlupi: I'm sorry, you'll have to wait a while to see them back together but I'll give you some adventures you can read.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine, lalalalal, still not mine, alalalalal, never will be mine  
  
Eight weeks had passed since the trio had gone into Fangorn Forest and Rita was just getting used to traveling with a small group again. For so long she had been in the presence of at least a thousand people that it felt nice to be on their own again, peaceful.  
  
She looked at Legolas and Gimli, who were riding Arod and were on her left side. The tension in the forest was no more and Legolas had explained to her that the trees were no longer angry.  
  
Breathing in deeply Rita felt the scent of herbs deep in her body. She couldn't get enough of that scent, it made her feel more at ease and she closed her eyes in bliss.  
  
"It is comforting is it not?" said Legolas.  
  
Rita opened her eyes again and turned her head to look at him. She knew what he meant and nodded in agreement. "I can't explain it but the scent in here, the scent of the herbs, it calms me and revives me at the same time."  
  
"It is the smell of life. The trees and the plants are more important on Arda then any other thing, without them all would be lost."  
  
Looking around Rita saw nothing but tall trees and she reached out and touched one. "I know you told me they weren't angry any more, but what are the trees feeling now? Can you tell Legolas?"  
  
"Nay, these trees are older than I am. To understand them I need time, much time."  
  
"And time to understand them you shall not have." Gimli's gruff voice interrupted. "For these trees give me the shivers. Trees aren't supposed to be expressing their feelings, not where I come from. I joined you per request but I hope we will leave this place soon."  
  
Legolas and Rita rolled their eyes at each other and smiled. "Fear not master dwarf." Legolas said. "The path I chose will lead us to the edge of the forest once more. I do hope that we will come upon one of the Ents before we leave though, for Rita's sake."  
  
That was one thing that had gone wrong on their trip. They had traveled to Isengard to see Treebeard or any other Ent but had found none.  
  
After Aragorn had visited them with the others the Ents had gone back to their job of guarding the trees like the shepherds they were.  
  
Rita had shrugged at this and they went to investigate the forest. After eight weeks Rita found that she could still be enthralled by the beauty of the enormous trees.  
  
They slept in protective groves that were everywhere and refrained from cutting any wood from a tree to make fire, they only collected branches that had already been lying on the ground.  
  
Even though Legolas and even Rita to some extent, were in better spirits then ever, Gimli was getting grumpier every day and Rita knew the dwarf would be pleased to leave this wood.  
  
The sun was steadily going down once more and they went to find another place to sleep when they heard a deep voice from behind them.  
  
"Hoom-hoom, I see you are still dwelling through this land young elf, and you have brought the dwarf with you as well. But the lady, I have not met."  
  
As one the three turned around and Rita couldn't stop herself from gaping as she looked up at, she couldn't describe it as anything else, a giant tree with a face.  
  
"This is Rita of Gondor master Treebeard. She was not with us when we saw you last but has heard many tales of you."  
  
"Always hasty, you are, introducing yourself already, but I have found that almost all beings are rather hasty, compared to us Ents. So I bid you a good day Lady of Gondor. I am Treebeard, or Fangorn to others, oldest of the Ents."  
  
"It is an honor to meet you master Treebeard. Like Legolas said, I heard many tales about you. I believe I am to thank you to keep Merry and Pippin safe. I don't know what we would have done without them."  
  
"Hoom, the merry-folk were pleasurable company. No thanks are necessary. But I have to leave you now, I can hear someone calling for me."  
  
Farewells were said and Rita watched as the walking tree took giant steps and was out of range within a minute.  
  
"So, that was an Ent." She said.  
  
"Did Treebeard meet your expectations Rita?" Legolas asked her and smiled when he saw the happy glint in her eyes.  
  
"I know Merry told me they were big but I thought he meant big like, well big for a hobbit, I didn't think he would mean huge! Nor did I expect to see a tree with a face."  
  
Gimli started to mutter. "Trees with faces, trees with feelings and more trees. When will we get out of this forest?"  
  
"Do not worry my friend. The journey to Lothlorien is a week if we had traveled the right path. But we were exploring so I did not choose this path earlier. Now we will follow it if you will and we can reach the beautiful land tomorrow or the day after."  
  
Smiling for the first time in weeks Gimli laid down upon the ground and covered himself with a blanket, not even bothering to take off his helm. He said nothing but fell asleep within minutes.  
  
Rita shook her head and grinned as she sat on the ground as well and Legolas followed her example and took a seat next to her.  
  
"It is amazing that he can sleep whenever he wants to." Rita said. "You are the same you know, you just get comfortable and gaze in the distance and poof you're asleep. Did you know that whenever it gets dark I can see your aura glow? I can't believe I never saw it before."  
  
She noticed Legolas observing her closely. "Do you not sleep well Rita? If this is so, why did you not wake me or Gimli for that matter, to keep you company as you are awake."  
  
"I've never been much of a sleeper Legolas, I mean I sleep but not that much. And I don't want to wake you guys up, not that I even could wake Gimli, I swear nothing could wake him from a deep sleep."  
  
"It is true that the dwarf is a deep sleeper, but I am not. Also, I do not need as much sleep as either of you, I merely rest when I can. Please wake me if you cannot sleep."  
  
Rita sighed. "It's not as if I'm awake because of nightmares or stuff like that. I just lie awake and think, I've been thinking a lot lately. I mean, with my immortality and the offer Galadriel made me, the offer to sail to Valinor, it's a lot to think trough."  
  
"Valinor. . . my heart yearns for the undying lands yet I wish to see more of Middle-Earth before I go. Even though I am thousands of years, I have never traveled beyond the Elven realms, Aragorn has traveled more than I."  
  
"Well, we're going to see it all before we leave but you addressed another point for me. How could I ever leave Aragorn Legolas? I know the time of the elves is ending and many have sailed already, the main ships to Valinor will sail before Aragorn has even passed on."  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding. "I too, am not eager to leave Middle-Earth before Aragorn has passed. Let us make a deal, we will remain here until he passes on. Only after that we will depart for Valinor."  
  
"But what about the ships, what if they have left already?" Rita asked.  
  
"Then we will build our own ship, and sail to the undying lands by ourselves. It could be another great adventure. Crossing the sea until we reach our destination and before that we ill roam Middle-Earth looking for even more adventures."  
  
Rita started to grin and her eyes gleamed. "I'm in, I will make this deal with you Prince Legolas." She stuck out her hand and Legolas grabbed it.  
  
"This handshake now seals our pact. May it be a long time before anything happens to Aragorn, for there are many things to explore."  
  
It was now pitch black and without their usual campfire Rita couldn't see Legolas but she knew he was there. "Where will we go next? I mean, after Lothlorien?"  
  
"I was thinking about taking you and Gimli to meet my father and see Mirkwood. I wish to convince Gimli that even though his behavior in the past, my father is a good man. Strict yes, but also a good man."  
  
"I'd like to see Mirkwood, and after that any plans for us then?"  
  
Legolas laughed. "We will go wherever the wind will lead us, wherever we want to go. We don't have to plan anything. We have all the time in the world."  
  
"We may have that, but Gimli doesn't. Eventually he will tire of traveling and he'll wish to go home, to be with his kin. Then it'll be just you and me."  
  
"Yet Gimli is still with us and we will have many adventures before he will part from us. And though I will deny ever saying this, I will miss him when he goes."  
  
Rita smiled a little and felt her eyes droop. "Maybe you were right about waking you Legolas, talking to you is much more comforting then pondering over things, I think I'll even get some sleep today."  
  
"Rest then Rita, if we travel quickly tomorrow we will be able to reach Lothlorien by nightfall." Rita nodded. "Night Legolas." She didn't even hear his reply as she fell into slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following morning Rita woke as Gimli shook her shoulder. "Come on now lass, if we want to reach Lorien we will have to leave soon. The elf is somewhere in the forest looking for breakfast."  
  
Rita stretched and rubbed her eyes. Then she got up and started to put her things away, so that after breakfast they could leave immediately.  
  
It was perfect timing when Legolas arrived at the exact moment she had finished packing. With him he carried a small bag that he had filled with nuts and fruit.  
  
Gimli sighed as he started to eat, he longed for a good piece of meat, but he knew that the elves did not eat meat, at least not that he knew of.  
  
After they had finished eating they mounted their horses, whom had a hearty meal. The grass on the ground had nearly been grazed to the root.  
  
Mostly they were trotting but when the sun stood high at the sky Legolas suddenly urged Arod forwards and called over his shoulder to Rita.  
  
"Race you to the edge of the forest."  
  
Rita heard him laugh and Gimli yelp at the sudden speed and yelled after him. "Cheater!" This didn't stop her to whisper in Asfaloth's ear. "We won't let him beat us will we boy, Noro Lim."  
  
Like an arrow out of a bow, Asfaloth took off and Rita's hair, which she had forgotten to braid again that morning was waving behind her as the wind blew in her face.  
  
Soon she had caught up with Legolas and the path had become broad enough so she could ride next to him. "Lovely day isn't it?" she asked and saw Legolas grin back at her. Gimli made an unintelligent noise that was either a moan or a groan.  
  
They galloped for an hour until Rita finally saw the edge of the forest and she tipped an imaginary hat. "It has been a pleasure gentlemen, but I fear I must leave you. Noro Lim Asfaloth."  
  
Asfaloth quickened his pace and Rita bent forwards to gain even more speed as she held onto his manes loosely. Suddenly there were no longer trees around her but an open field and she slowed down until Arod got up with them.  
  
"I win." Was all she said as she stuck her nose high in the air and she started to hum a song as they went at a much slower pace now.  
  
Next to her Gimli was yelling at Legolas for playing such a dirty trick and Rita couldn't help it and she burst out in laughter when Legolas started to tease Gimli even more and the dwarf retaliated as good as he got.  
  
It was in this manner, joking, laughing and teasing, that the three finally reached the border of Lothlorien. The gorgeous mallorn trees stood proud and tall and Rita felt giddy with anticipation.  
  
Tired of just staring at the trees she started to gallop again. "Come on guys, I want to reach the city before sundown."  
  
Legolas could do nothing but catch up with her and they traveled for an hour before Rita said something what he had been thinking all the while.  
  
"Why weren't we stopped. Me thinks that Haldir protects his borders well and we haven't seen a single elf standing guard or anything. Where are they?"  
  
Gimli growled. "I for one am happy not to have weapons in my face as we enter, so why are you complaining?"  
  
"Perhaps they are guarding the other borders, or maybe there was a change of shift." Legolas suggested.  
  
Then a voice above them was heard. "Or perhaps the guards did notice you and allowed you to enter without any trouble. You are one of us Rita."  
  
Looking up they saw an elf standing there before he jumped down to the ground with a grace only an elf could have. Rita recognized the elf in question and got off Asfaloth to hug the elf in front of her.  
  
"Jerian, it is good to see you my friend. It looks like you've been healing well, only your left arm in a sling I see."  
  
"The healers did a good job, the sling can come off in a few days. Come I will escort you and your companions to the city."  
  
In the meantime Legolas and Gimli had got off Arod as well and the four were walking the last part of their journey. Walking was something Gimli now valued with a new light.  
  
"It is good to have solid earth under my feet again instead of riding this horse. Do not even think I will forgive you for putting me through that torment elf. My stomach is still upset with your stunt."  
  
Legolas grinned. "I never knew your stomach was so week master dwarf, if it can't even take a friendly race."  
  
Gimli sputtered for minutes, to indignant to get the words out of his mouth and Rita rolled her eyes at the by now familiar glint in his eyes. It was time for another bickering match.  
  
She decided to interrupt before it could really start. "Guys, for the love of my sanity, don't start. I just recovered from the last round."  
  
Jerian looked at the three of them as if they had gone insane and Rita patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it in no time. They're crazy but nice to travel with."  
  
"If you say so Rita. I for one would not have believed the fact that a human, dwarf and an elf were traveling together in good spirits had I not seen it with my own eyes."  
  
Gimli opened his mouth to say something but Rita glared at him before a sound came from him. With satisfaction Rita saw that the dwarf decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
Soon they had almost reached the city and called out to Haldir. "Captain, I have found intruders and took them captive."  
  
Legolas and Gimli looked at Rita for a translation, Legolas only spoke a few words of the Woodlandish accent after all. She just winked at them and mouthed the word later to them.  
  
"Lead them to the prison flet and keep them there so the Lady and Lord can judge them for trespassing." Haldir's voice came from far and Rita assumed he hadn't even glanced at them.  
  
She grinned and called out herself. "If this is the welcome for your best friend I would hate to see what you would do to an enemy. Shame on you Captain."  
  
"Rita!" Haldir's shout was so loud it echoed a little. Within seconds he reached them and embraced her tightly as he scolded Jerian for playing a joke on him.  
  
Then Haldir released Rita and greeted Legolas and Gimli as well. "How was your journey? No unexpected surprises?"  
  
"The Ents ridded their lands from all orcs and all other creatures stayed clear of us. I believe the Ents warned them not to harm us." Answered Legolas.  
  
Haldir nodded and called for two of his men. "Take these two horses to the stables and feed and water them. I will lead our guests to their flet."  
  
The horses were led away immediately and Jerian was told to return to his post. The elf did as he was told and disappeared in the direction they had just come from.  
  
"Come, I believe there will be many who want to greet you tree but you can freshen up first before you mingle with the others." Said Haldir as he stopped in front of a tree. He jumped and grabbed a rope ladder that hung above their heads.  
  
"This flet has three sleeping quarters and two bathrooms. You can use it during your stay here. I will leave you now but I'll come back in a few hours to collect you for dinner."  
  
After Haldir left the three quickly divided the rooms and Rita went to the bathroom immediately and drew a bath for herself. As she slid in the hot water she relaxed and smiled.  
  
It was good to be back here.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for stopping it here but I am having a bit of writer's block. I have loads of ideas but I can't use those yet. The ideas are for a few adventures for Legolas and Rita after Gimli goes home for a while and I even wrote down an adventure for in Valinor. Give me some ideas I can use now, Mirkwood is a good place to start. Ideas people please!!!!!!!! Oh and I know this chapter sucked but I had to get something out for you guys. Next chapter will be longer and better, promise. 


	66. Happy birthday Rita

I am so sorry for not updating for awhile but I have been writing ideas down by hand and also I started University last week, so it has been a little hectic for me lately. Plus I had to celebrate my 18th birthday, so I have been busy. Now I'm back and ready to write.  
  
For some unknown reason ff.net won't let me see my reviews, which means I can't thank each and every one of you personally as it's my habit. I hope you understand.  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed, I love you all and you guys are my inspiration. There have been times i wanted to stop writing but your encouragement has kept me going, for which I'm grateful.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, not mine though I wish they all were. Think about it, to be the creator of such a wonderful and enthralling book, *sigh* I wish I had the talent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Completely refreshed, Rita met up with her travel companions as they made their way to the dining-hall, where dinner would be served.  
  
Legolas and Gimli had honorary seats as guests next to Galadriel, but Rita was offered a seat next to Rumil and Jerian and opposite to Haldir. She was one of them after all and not a guest.  
  
Understanding she wanted to sit with her friends Legolas gave her a nudge to join them. At this Rita gave him a beaming smile and nearly skipped to her chair.  
  
As they also took their seats, Gimli and Legolas noticed Galadriel smiling at Rita and later to them as well. "The change in her still amazes me. She has made such progress since she first arrived here. This adventure will be good for her, good for the three of you."  
  
Gimli nodded. "After all this war a nice adventure is just what we'll be needing. Though I could do without the elf's cruel jokes."  
  
"It was merely a friendly race between Rita and I, master dwarf. I wouldn't call that cruel nor a joke." Legolas faked a hurt face but actually had to fight a smile.  
  
"Not cruel, I'll give you not cruel. . . . " Gimli muttered some more but it didn't make a lot of sense to those who heard him speak.  
  
Legolas laughed and Rita looked over to see what was going on when she saw Gimli's expression: absolutely sour. "Stop teasing him Legolas." she said "Give him a rest for the day, after all the race did shake him up and he'll need some time to recover."  
  
"Recover?!?!?" Gimli sputtered. "I am a dwarf lass, dwarves do not need to recover. " His reaction was so predictable and Rita couldn't help herself as she burst out in laughter.  
  
Gimli finally realized he had walked into a trap and growled in frustration, though not saying a word anymore out of fear of embarrassing himself again in front of Lady Galadriel.  
  
After Rita had recovered from her outburst things settled down and the meal went on in peace. Chatter surrounded them and the mood was light and happy.  
  
When dinner had finished Rita wandered of on her own for a while. It was dark but she could still find her way for Lothlorien seemed to have a glow about it.  
  
She walked with her head tilted up at the sky and she could see the stars twinkling brightly. When she got tired from walking around she let herself fall to the ground and lay down, still looking at the sky.  
  
*It's a shame I never took the time to do this before* Rita thought *The sky is so beautiful and the sky so clear.*  
  
With her finger she started to play connect the dots and so far she had found a horse, a bow and to her amusement she also found Gandalf's hat.  
  
She started when someone spoke beside her. "Stargazing are you? And here I was searching for you, wondering about your safety."  
  
Recognizing the voice Rita lazily turned her head. "And here I was, thinking you actually kept this wood safe enough for a mere maiden to wonder on her own for some time. Tsk, tsk, Haldir. I expected more from you."  
  
"And I expected more from a nearly eighteen-year-old, I expected for such a person not to wander on her own. Though nearly adult in human years, you are but a mere child to us." Haldir sat down next to her as he said this and relaxed against the tree.  
  
Rita grinned. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong my friend, for I am no longer nearly eighteen, I am eighteen. Big difference there, plus like you said I am now an adult in human years so there." She stuck out her tongue at him and rolled over completely so she was facing Haldir.  
  
The elf sat up and looked at her in astonishment. "You never told me your birthday had gone by, if you had done so I would have arranged a feast of some sort. Even though age does not matter for elves, we stand still at the day we were born."  
  
"It's not that big of a deal, I forgot about it actually. My birthday was months ago August 11th, but time isn't important any more. Not here at least. I used to count the days till my eighteenth birthday, the day I could legally leave my house with Carol. Without getting arrested for it that is. But here. . . here it doesn't matter anymore. Here I'm at home and at peace, so why should I keep track of the days?"  
  
Haldir suddenly pulled her up and started to drag her towards the city again. Rita knew better than to argue with him and just followed him.  
  
They reached a grove where, though the hour was late, a group of elves were talking and singing together and telling stories. Gimli could be heard above them all, as he was telling them about the great realm Moria had been before the darkness had set in.  
  
Then Haldir called for attention and Rita suddenly realized with horror what he was going to do and tried to get away, but Haldir held her tight.  
  
"My friends, it is my pleasure to announce to you that Rita has aged another year. Eighteen she is now, though her birthday was a few months ago. Apparently she forgot all about it but I say we will give her a feast to remember."  
  
Rita felt herself grow red and tried to kick Haldir for putting her on the spot but the elf was quick to dodge her. "I hate you." she hissed. "You know I hate to be the center of the attention."  
  
But before she could say more she was swarmed by those who wanted to congratulate her and he had slipped off.  
  
Suddenly Legolas and Gimli appeared in front of her and the latter began to scold her for not telling them about this so they could have prepared a gift for her.  
  
She buried her face in her hands and groaned. "I forgot ok, I only realized the day had come and gone when Legolas said that it was a soft autumn this year. I didn't see the point of saying, oh by the way, I had my birthday a few months ago."  
  
"Well" Gimli said "You should have said it anyway but I'll forgive you this time. Though I do not have a present for you now I will get you one. When we reach my homeland I will forge you a light battle axe and teach you how to handle it."  
  
Rita smiled at him. "I'd like that Gimli. Your axe has come in handy during our journey and I have to agree that I admired the way you handled it, though the sword will always be my favorite weapon."  
  
"It would seeing it was the one you were taught first, but I will teach you the joy of handling a battle axe, not a better feeling there is I tell you."  
  
Now Legolas spoke up. "I have to disagree with you my friend, for there is no better weapon than the bow. Your axe cannot compete with the agility and swiftness of the bow and arrow."  
  
"Yet I seem to remember that my axe beat your bow during our little bet at Helm's Deep. 42 was my count and yours was only 41." He looked quite smug and Rita felt the urge to tease him once again.  
  
"That is an admirable number indeed Gimli." Rita said and then she smiled a little too innocent. "But I seem to have beat you both, for my count stands on 57."  
  
Gimli gaped like a fish and Rita sniggered. "So I believe that neither axe not bow can be superior to the sword." Finally Gimli started to laugh loudly attracting the attention of the elves around them.  
  
"What's so funny master dwarf?" asked Legolas. "For you were not this cheerful when it seemed that I would win our little contest."  
  
"I laugh because the lass has defeated us both master elf, a human, a woman, beat both elf and dwarf. Who would have believed if they had not known Rita."  
  
Legolas just shook his head as the dwarf laughed some more at his own joke, which only he seemed to understand. He turned to Rita with a smile on his face.  
  
"I fear I do not have a gift for you either Rita, but like Gimli I will make one ready for you when we reach my homeland. Though I will have to give it a bit of thought before I can tell you what I will give you."  
  
Rita opened her mouth to answer him when Haldir popped up beside her. "Though I had planned to give you this when you were to depart again, I will give it to you now. This is a present from me to you."  
  
He handed her a majestic looking bow which looked like Legolas's only it was a bit smaller, perfect for her size and posture.  
  
She gaped at it and she caressed the smooth wood and then she noticed that there were markings in it and recognized the Elvish runes. Since she couldn't read them she looked at Haldir for an explanation.  
  
"The words I carved into the wood are 'Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa', for if there is one thing you have proved is that your bravery surpasses that of most."  
  
"It sounds nice and well but what does it mean. I'm no elf and I have no idea what it says." Gimli complained.  
  
Rita was still a bit shocked at the generosity of the gift and her fingers ran over the words as she translated them for Gimli. "Your heart is that of the lion. . . I can't find the words to thank you for this Haldir. Where did you get this? It's so beautiful."  
  
"I carved it myself, I have been working on it since the day the Fellowship left Lothlorien for I was determent to teach you archery after the war was over. I only finished it yesterday so it must have been fate that I give it to you now."  
  
"You made this. . . for me? I. . . uh. . . " Not finding the words she enveloped Haldir in a tight embrace and squeezed him to her.  
  
Haldir understood and whispered so softly only she could hear. "You're welcome Rita. It was my pleasure."  
  
Pulling back from him Rita smiled at him and picked up her bow again and studied it once more, it really was a nice bow.  
  
Legolas asked if he could see it and Rita handed it to him. "This bow is a piece of art Rita. My compliments to you Haldir for making it, the craftsmanship is exquisite."  
  
He handed Rita the bow back and she looked at it once more. "It's almost too pretty to actually use, but I'm sure you won't agree to that will you Haldir?" Seeing him frown at her she chuckled. "I guess that means no."  
  
"Bring it to the archery-field tomorrow so you can get the feel of it." said Haldir. "I haven't made the quiver or the arrows yet, but you can always use some of our spare arrows."  
  
Rita started to protest. "You already made me this gorgeous bow, you don't have to give me anything else."  
  
But Haldir waved her protests away. "Nonsense Rita, what good can a bow do if you do not have arrows or a quiver to store your arrows in."  
  
"I stand firm on this matter Haldir, this bow is already too much I couldn't accept any more from you." seeing that he was going to counter her again she held up her hand. "I know you can be stubborn but on this matter I can and will be more stubborn then you." And she shot him the do-as-I-say look.  
  
Then she heard laughter behind her and found Orophin and Rumil behind her. They each hugged her and grinned at their brother.  
  
"Now you know what it is like to me subjected to your own stare brother. But do not despair, for we have the solution for this conflict of yours. Children, come here."  
  
From out of nowhere Imari, Ilwen and Salmir seemed to appear and they carried. . . yes you guessed it, they carried a quiver filled with arrows and handed them to Rita with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
Once again she gaped at the gifts she had been presented and looked at the elves for an explanation, this time Orophin answered.  
  
"We knew Haldir was working on a gift for you, it is hard to go unnoticed. When I was to stay in bed to recover from my injury I had to do something to occupy my time and since I knew Haldir was working on a bow I decided to make you a quiver to match."  
  
The quiver, like the bow, was a piece of art. It was made of a strong and sturdy kind of leather and in the leather there was a sketch of the woods of Lothlorien.  
  
Rumil continued the semi-speech. "I, as the third brother, did not wish to remain behind in the gift department and decided to complete your archery set by making enough arrows for you to fill your quiver."  
  
"We helped too." Said Salmir and the twins nodded eagerly. "We helped search for good branches and good feathers."  
  
Rita got on her knees and kissed each of the children on the cheek and after that she hugged Orophin and Rumil. "Thank you seems too simple for such great gifts but it is all I can offer you, so thank you."  
  
They talked a little more and Rita was surprised when more elves came to her, presenting gifts to her. When they sang for her in honor of her birthday Rita got goosebumps, nothing could sound better than an elvish song.  
  
The feast lasted until the sun's first rays fell over the country again and Rita was almost dead on her feet. Lamiel and Elmère helped her gather her gifts and walked with her to the talan.  
  
After they had set the things down they made her sit down while they helped her in her nightgown and brushed her hair for her.  
  
Rita was so tired that she didn't have the willpower to protest. When they pushed her under the covers she mumbled a thank you and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The three travelers stayed in Lothlorien for 5 beautiful months and Legolas was content for he finally got to see the golden leaves of autumn he had spoken of almost a year ago.  
  
It was so surreal for Rita, the knowledge that she had been in Middle Earth for just a year. It felt like a lifetime and she was the first to admit she had changed from the person she once was.  
  
Every day Rita would train with her bow and she was always counseled by one of the elves who would try to help her perfect her skill.  
  
Now she was adequate in handling a bow and Rita knew she wouldn't progress any further. But she wouldn't just train with her bow.  
  
She had made a habit of training with the march-wardens at least three times a week. During those training (which Haldir led) the elves practiced swordplay and hand-to-hand combat. The elves were formidable opponents and Rita learned a few neat tricks she was eager to use sometime.  
  
But after 5 months of happiness Rita started to notice that both Legolas and Gimli started to long for their home and they made the decision to leave.  
  
The parting from Lothlorien was even harder than the first time but Rita vowed to return to Lothlorien to see them all. Gimli seemed to somehow know he wouldn't return ever for he took in every detail and was distant.  
  
They decided to ride out at dawn and the three each went their own way, saying goodbye privately and in their own way.  
  
Rita had made a round past all her friends to say goodbye and the hardest part was to say goodbye to the children. She had grown fond of them. After her round she wandered for a while.  
  
She was surprised when Galadriel approached her and asked her to follow. The Lady led her to a beautiful grove with a small stream running through it. They sat down on the grass and Rita waited for Galadriel to speak.  
  
"You must wonder why I asked for you to follow me." Galadriel didn't ask, she stated a fact and Rita nodded to that question, still waiting for more.  
  
The Lady touched Rita's cheek. "I have been meaning to ask you a question young one. Do you ever regret making the choice you had to make? Immortality can be a complicated thing to grasp."  
  
"I would be lying if I said it was simple, but your people and my friends helped me make it through the adjustment. Now I can only be happy for I will be able to spend eternity with my friends and you have even given me the chance to follow you all to Valinor."  
  
Galadriel smiled sadly. "It was the least I could offer, our plan did not work out as it was supposed to did it? You were supposed to gain immortality and live happily ever after with my grandson, but that did not happen."  
  
"If there's one thing I should be used to by now it's the fact that things never go according to plan, though I was hoping that this plan would work."  
  
"He hurt you, didn't he young one? I do not claim to understand the reasons for him backing away from you but I can tell that you are both hurt."  
  
Rita couldn't bear to look in Galadriel's eyes anymore and focussed her gaze on the stream. "It hurt, I admit. I don't think that without the friendship of Legolas and the others I would have turned out the same. This adventure will keep my mind off Elladan for now. They say all wounds heal with time, so the wound on my heart will heal as well."  
  
A long silence followed her words until Galadriel broke that silence. "You are wise for one so young Rita of Gondor. I will place one more gift on you, a name to suit you. You are known as Rita of course, but you shall also be known as Voronwer of Lothlorien."  
  
"Voronwer" Rita echoed, getting the feel of her new name and she smiled. "Loyal one? Am I really worthy of such a title?"  
  
"Look into your heart to find the answer. Now I suggest you get some rest Voronwer, you have a long journey ahead of you. Though we had a victory against Dol Guldur the road can still be dangerous, be on your guard."  
  
Rita stood up again and bowed and made her way to the talan and went to rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn was upon them and Rita, Legolas and Gimli were getting ready to depart. Many came to see them off and amongst the crowd Lord Celeborn could be found and he approached Rita.  
  
"My Lady has asked me to bid you farewell for her Voronwer, and I do the same. Though I feel we will meet again I fear it may be many years when we do so. May your road be safe from danger Voronwer of Lothlorien."  
  
Rita bowed her head in respect and smiled at the Lord in front of her. "Thank you Milord for your kind words. I bid both you and the Lady a farewell as well, though it grieves my heart to do so."  
  
Celeborn nodded at her and returned to his duties while Rita turned to walk to Asfaloth, who was eager to get onto the road once more.  
  
Haldir stood next to the horse and looked at her in wonder. "Voronwer? Where did that come from?" he asked her as he hugged her once more before helping her on Asfaloth.  
  
"Lady Galadriel decided to give an elvish name, a final gift from her to me. I like it though it will take some time getting used to." She smiled at her best friend and held his hand for a few moments. "I'll see you Haldir, stay out of trouble you hear me!"  
  
Haldir smiled back at her and chuckled. "Me? It is you who gets into trouble, I should be saying this to you."  
  
Finally Rita locked eyes with Legolas and the two urged their horses forwards at the same time. "Farewell my friends" Rita called as they left. "Until next we meet."  
  
Then Gimli apparently said something amusing for Rita burst in laughter and it was so that the three departed from Lothlorien the same way they had entered it. In laughter and happiness.  
  
A/N: I know, the chapter isn't super long but it was hard to write. Next chapter they will reach Mirkwood and boy, do I have plans for them in there. Just you wait. I'm going to try to update next week, perhaps Sunday but don't keep me to it. University is still new to me and I have to deal with the workload and such. Rita's birthday sprung from my own actually, I finally turned 18 on September 4th (yay me) but anyway I realized Rita still hadn't had hers yet while he was almost there for a year. Anyway, let me know what you think about the chapter ok. 


	67. Meeting the family

Hey, I was in the mood to write so I guess I just do whatever my muse tells me to. I have so much ideas right now but I want you guys to keep on sending me new ones ok.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers, I passed 1200 reviews. . . THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Ishiera: I know this is long and I hope you reach this chapter so you can see me thanking you for reviewing. . . does that make sense? Anyway I'm happy you like it.  
  
Sarah G: Happy (belated) birthday to you too!!!! This chapter is my present to you.  
  
Tap-dancing hobbit: Elladan will return in the story but now Rita needs some alone (well alone with friends) time. The angst will return though, no worries.  
  
Lady Eleclya: Thanks, I'm happy you liked the chapter. Do you have any requests to what may happen in Mirkwood?  
  
Alina11: I'm happy you like this fic. University does take some time getting used to but I like it already though the workload is enormous.  
  
Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: I ususally suck at making up names but this time I wanted her to have a bow so I had to find some occasion to give her one.  
  
Danceingfae: I totally forgot that she had to have a birthday but then I noticed I had made a year gone by and left Rita without a birthday. So tada, a belated one she got this time.  
  
Prophetic Fire: You'll be patient yet you want to know? Isn't that a paradox? To quench your thirst for this information I'll give it to you. Elladan will return, when I do not know, but he'll return.  
  
Blahblah: She will see him again I swear. Please keep those orcs of yours away from me, I'm no Rita, I can't kill them!!!!  
  
Aislin2: I know, ff.net is getting on my nerves too, but hey, I love it! I'm happy you liked this chapter, I'm not big on birthdays either, I never know what to say when people ask me what I want.  
  
Leitheindel: Thanks for the link, I love the sight. I watched the movies so many times that I can now speak together with the characters, pathetic isn't it.  
  
MaverickGirl: Glad you liked the chapter. I don't think aging is a sad thing, it's the living forever thing that would spook me. Think about it, watching all you care about die around you only to live yourself.  
  
Mademoiselle Morte: Thanks, but I didn't get drunk. I don't drink that much, I hate drunk people cause they are mostly annoying.  
  
Aurumlupi: Thanks!!!  
  
Mellon1: I hope you didn't have to wait too long, enjoy!  
  
Darlene5: I have some adventures and yes, I might use some of your ideas. I always want more suggestions so send them to me if you have some more.  
  
Lady of Legolas: There's going to be mischief. . . honestly with Rita and Legolas how could there not be any?  
  
The Great One: Stop it right there. . . no excuses. I know all about school and no apologies are necessary for me. Happy you liked the chapters.  
  
Crimson Demon: I know it's not as good as previous chapters but I hope this chapter is a little better. I'm better at the action thing but that returns in the next chapter so you'll have to wait a little longer.  
  
Pikabo: You know, I first thought your name was Pikachu (as the pokemon) but then I read a little more closely. . . well now that's over. Thanks for your review and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: I'm writing! I'm writing. Jeesh, some reviewers can't wait. ;) Just kidding. I hope you like this one.  
  
Kate: Did you eat any form of sugar before you wrote this review by any chance? Cause you looked a little hyper to me. ;)  
  
Melia: Happy you liked this chapter, thanks!  
  
Feanen: Thanks.  
  
Siren6: I love your gift, a life time supply of hot elves. . . *drools*. . . ooh and the cookies of course, mjum now I'm hungry.  
  
Kayli: Good luck with your testing. . . black belt? Wow you must be good. Anyway, don't beat him up yet, you have no idea what I have in store for him. *grins evilly* Besides, Siren6 has abused him enough for the entire world.  
  
Dragonfly: I'm happy you liked the name, I was worried people would think it sucked. Any way somewhere down the line Rita and Elladan will get back together, I even wrote it already. Too bad I have so many ideas that have to come first.  
  
DISCLAIMER: :P Not in the mood.  
  
The road between Lothlorien and Mirkwood was not very long but the three travelers took their time, enjoying being on the road once more. Though Gimli would complain every day about everything varying from the horses to what they were having for dinner.  
  
Finally they could see the woods of Mirkwood in the distance and like a horse smelling his stable, Legolas started to speed up and he was glowing in anticipation to see his home once more.  
  
Rita just smiled at her friend and his anxiousness, but secretly she was just as excited. For Legolas had told her much about his home and childhood and she was eager to see the things he had told her about.  
  
When they reached the borders Legolas touched one of the trees and a look of wonder passed over his face.  
  
"What is it Legolas? Is something wrong?" Rita asked.  
  
He shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong but the trees. . . the trees feel different somehow. Before I left for Rivendell and later went on the quest, the trees were always sad. Yet now they seem happy, more alive then I have ever felt them before."  
  
"Here he goes again." grumbled Gimli "Trees feeling different, happy trees, sad trees. I'd rather have a good sturdy rock then a tree, but that's my opinion."  
  
Both Legolas and Rita smiled at this and they moved forwards once more, Rita following Legolas as he guided them through what seemed to Rita, an endless maze in the woods.  
  
Suddenly they heard a voice above them and they halted. "Who goes there? You are trespassing the borders of the Woodland Realm. This is a punishable offence and you will be taken captive. Speak now or I will release the arrows I have aimed at you."  
  
Legolas jumped of Arod and called upward. "Have I been gone so long that you no longer recognize your own kin? It is I, Legolas, can you see it now my brother?"  
  
An elf, whom Rita assumed to be the brother Legolas had been speaking to, jumped out of the tree and landed in front of them.  
  
He took Legolas's appearance in with a scrutinizing look and then observed Rita and Gimli and slightly raised his eyebrow before he started to speak in Sindarin.  
  
"So, you have finally arrived have you little brother? I must say, your appearance has changed during the time you were gone, I nearly did not recognize you. Did you get lost on your way here? It took you long enough to get here." The words were nice but to Rita the tone sounded almost scolding and she decided that she didn't like the elf in front of her.  
  
Legolas seemed to take it all in stride though and remained as calm as ever. "Nay my companions, Gimli son of Gloin and Rita of Gondor and I have explored the vast Fangorn Forrest and stayed in the beautiful realm of Lady Galadriel and the Galadhrim."  
  
"Strange companions you have Legolas, a dwarf and a female who dresses like a man. You always were the odd one though you sank in level. At least the last time you befriended a mortal he was of the blood of kings."  
  
Now Rita knew for certain that she didn't like this elf and before Legolas could say a word she spoke in Sindarin as well, which seemed to startle the elf.  
  
"And here I was thinking that elves are supposed to be all gentle and kind, especially to those of the opposite sex. Besides weren't you ever taught that it is rude to speak about others behind their back? Especially when you think they don't understand a word you say."  
  
Her eyes were lit with her inner fire and she glared at the elf, whose name she hadn't heard as of yet, and locked her gaze with his.  
  
Neither Gimli nor Legolas interrupted their little staring contest. Gimli didn't understand what was going on and Legolas knew Rita could fend for herself.  
  
After a minute or so the elf looked away and a look of triumph passed over Rita's face but she quickly masked them away and looked coolly at the elf with a look that would have made Haldir very proud.  
  
Then the elf broke the lingering silence. "Forgive me, my lady, I was merely jesting. A joke between brothers you understand? I am Anglas, prince of this realm, pleased to meet you."  
  
"I'm sure." Rita said in a tone that clearly stated that she was not impressed so Anglas spoke to Legolas again.  
  
"Come little brother, our father has been ever waiting for your return and mother has been anxious to see you."  
  
Rita swore she could see Legolas clench his jaw as his brother spoke and decided to keep a close eye on the elf. After all, he hadn't given her any reason to trust him.  
  
Seeing as how they had horses and Anglas did not, the three travelers got off their horses and walked the rest of their journey by foot.  
  
Strangely Gimli hadn't spoken a word during the encounter and was still holding his tongue. Rita sensed his tenseness patted his shoulder and winked at him before she started to speak with Legolas, in common so that Gimli could understand them as well.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me about your family. No. . . wait. . . I can't believe I never asked you about them. After all you told me about Mirkwood it would have made sense for me to ask about any relatives besides your father."  
  
Legolas seemed relieved that the silence was broken and answered. "Aye, I am the youngest of three, Anglas over there is the middle child and I also have another older brother, Narathan."  
  
"How much younger are you?"  
  
"I am 398 years younger then Anglas and a number of 626 years younger then Narathan."  
  
Gimli sputtered a little when he heard about the age difference and Rita realized that the dwarf still had not accepted that elves could be so old yet look so young.  
  
Legolas must have had the same though since he started to tease Gimli. "Is something the matter master dwarf? Do you need to sit down to give your old feet some rest?"  
  
"Rest? I need nor rest. Nor am I old, it will be long years still until I will be old though I know that is of little difference to you."  
  
"Aging does not affect me that is true Gimli, yet it will grieve my heart to see my mortal friends around me grow old and tired."  
  
Rita sighed and shook her head a little. "Lets talk about something more cheerier will we, I mean you're almost home Legolas and here we are discussing a topic as depressing as aging and people withering away."  
  
Her two companions agreed and they started to speak about Lothlorien once again and about the fact that they missed the blessed realm.  
  
"Mirkwood is no less then the Golden Wood in beauty. Even though it is darker it has more spirit then Lothlorien will ever have. Besides our soldiers are better trained in battle for the Galadhrim haven't seen or fought as much as we did." Anglas said, mingling in their conversation.  
  
Rita bit her lip and decided to remain nice, the elf was Legolas's brother after all. "Let me ask you, have you ever ventured in the realm of Lady Galadriel? Have you ever seen the golden mallorn trees as they sway in the wind and sing their heavenly song? Have you ever watched the sun rise over the woods, making the wood shine and sparkle? And about the Galadhrim, have you ever seen them fight?"  
  
Anglas did not meet her eyes and shook his head as a negative on her questions. "Then I suggest," Rita continued "That you refrain from judging on things you have no knowledge about."  
  
For he rest of the journey Anglas stayed silent as the three chattered about everything and nothing at the same town.  
  
Then they heard a call that was being echoed over and over. "The Prince has returned. Prince Legolas has returned from war."  
  
Many appeared to greet him but they were weary about Rita and Gimli, save those who had ridden with them during the Final Battle and they approached the dwarf and the woman as well, exchanging pleasantries.  
  
Then a woman broke through the circle that surrounded the three and pulled Legolas in her embrace. "Legolas, you have finally returned my son. Long have I feared for you and it heals my heart to see you again."  
  
Rita smiled at the interaction between mother and son as Legolas rested his head on his mother's shoulder for a moment.  
  
Then she explained to Gimli who had no idea what was going on and she whispered in his ear. "That's Legolas's mother, the Queen of Mirkwood, she missed her son a lot as you may see."  
  
Even though she whispered the Queen picked up her words and she turned her attention to the two. Legolas introduced them to his mother.  
  
"Mother, these are Gimli son of Gloin and Rita of Gondor, or should I call you Voronwer of Lothlorien now my friend?"  
  
Rita smiled. "Either name is fine with me." Then she remembered her manners and got on one knee and bowed her head for the queen. "It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you Milady."  
  
Since she had her head bowed she didn't see the smile at the queen's face. "It is I who should be honored Voronwer of Lothlorien, for I have heard much praise about you from the soldiers whom returned from the Final Battle."  
  
"I fear I do not deserve such praise for it was a joint effort of all, men and elves. . . "  
  
Gimli coughed a little and Rita chuckled. "Fine, of men, elves a dwarf and four brave little hobbits. Satisfied now Gimli?"  
  
Legolas chuckled and Gimli grinned as well. The queen looked from one to the other, trying to understand the joke. Finally she gave up and bid them to follow her. When Rita looked around she couldn't find Anglas anymore and for that she was glad.  
  
As they followed the queen to wherever they were going Rita looked around and found that once again she was awed by the beauty of the forest.  
  
In three forest she had been by now and though all different, she loved them. Fangorn had the mystery and Lothlorien the beauty, but Mirkwood. . . Mirkwood seemed to have the character. Though Rita couldn't be sure since she had only been there for a while.  
  
Then they went underground and Rita picked up the smell of flowers, even underground. Everything was just like Legolas had told her. There were many windows to let the light in and the paths were well lit.  
  
Legolas was having a conversation with his mother and Rita had to fight a giggle when she heard the queen ask whether or not Legolas had been sleeping and eating enough. It was fun to see the elf being mothered for a change.  
  
They reached a grand room where many elves had gathered and there it was the first time Rita and Gimli laid eyes on Thranduil, king of Mirkwood.  
  
He was mighty to see. Tall and fair he was, with his blond hair that seemed to fall like a halo around his head. When he saw his youngest son approach him a smile came to his face but he frowned when he saw the companions that Legolas had brought with him.  
  
Legolas walked forwards with his mother, who took a seat next to her husband, and bowed for his father. "Short have I gone if one would look at time, yet long have I been in happenings. You sent me as a messenger and I return to you as a tired soldier from war."  
  
"Tired is something I believe you will never be my son, but a soldier you are. Grand have been the tales of your accomplishments as a part of the Fellowship and the armies. I am happy you returned to us unharmed."  
  
As he said this Thranduil embraced his son and Legolas was quick to return it. When they broke apart Thranduil's eyes fell upon Rita and Gimli and he addressed them.  
  
"It has been a while since the last time a dwarf dwelt in my realm and humans seldom venture in here, yet it seems that both are before me now. State your names and business here."  
  
Gimli stepped forwards and Rita pleaded inwardly for Gimli to keep his cool, the dwarf could be so easily offended and if there was one thing she didn't long for it was a night in the dungeons. She saw that Legolas was holding his breath as well.  
  
But the dwarf surprised the both of them when he kneeled on one knee and answered. "I am Gimli, son of Gloin, and I am here at the invitation of your son Legolas, whom I consider my friend. Much he has told me of his home and it is as fair as he told it to be."  
  
Whatever Thranduil was expecting from Gimli, it was not something like this. "Long has there been a grudge between my race and yours, yet it seems that you were able to look past this. So I will not look for strife either, be welcome Gimli son of Gloin."  
  
Then the king looked at Rita and she stepped forwards and took the same position Gimli had taken only minutes before. "I too, am here at the invitation of Legolas and I must agree with Gimli when he says that your realm is as fair as Legolas made it out to be."  
  
"You did not give me your name girl." The king said and Legolas and Gimli winced, they both knew Rita could have a temper worse then Gimli's.  
  
Rita bit her tongue before she said something rude and remained friendly. She did stand up though. "I have many names. Rita Saunders I was called once, yet I now go by the name Rita of Gondor or Voronwer of Lothlorien, a name given to me by Lady Galadriel herself."  
  
"How is it that you came in the company of my son Rita of Gondor and why do you dress like a male?" the king asked.  
  
"I was a member of the Fellowship of the ring and the reason I dress like I do is because it is simply more comfortable while traveling to wear pants. Besides, how would I be able to fight in a dress?"  
  
"The battlefield is no place for a woman, of all the decisions Elrond has made this has to be one of his most foolish." Behind his father Legolas put his face in his hands in despair as he saw the fire in Rita ignite.  
  
Rita was fighting the urge to yell at him but allowed her anger to be seen in her eyes. She used the same tone she had used with Anglas, a very cold one.  
  
"I agree with you when you say Elrond can make foolish decisions but I assure you that this woman can handle herself in battle very well."  
  
"Women should stay where they belong and let the men do the fighting." Thranduil stated and Rita glared at him.  
  
"You are wrong." Rita nearly growled.  
  
The king narrowed his eyes at her. "Your insolence would have had you end up in the dungeons if you were anything but a friend of my son."  
  
"And if you were anything but a king and Legolas's father I would have hit you for your words so that makes us even. Throw me in the dungeons if you must, it seems that even though Legolas described his home well he missed something in the description of his father. For I cannot see the good man I was told you were, but I see a chauvinistic king with prejudice who cannot see past the exterior."  
  
Audible gasps were heard at her statement and the king's eyes widened a bit. "How dare you?"  
  
"How dare I?" Rita mocked. "How dare you? You insult me and expect me to accept that without a fight. No way! You don't know me and at the rate this is going I don't want to know you either. If you will excuse me I will now take my leave."  
  
She turned around and stormed the way she had come from. Once outside she whistled long and hard and Asfaloth came running within seconds.  
  
Just when she was about to climb on his back and ride off she could hear Legolas calling her. "Rita, Rita wait."  
  
She turned in anger. "Wait for what? I believed you when you said your father was a good man who would welcome us to his kingdom. He accepted Gimli and chose not to accept me. That's his right Legolas and I will not overstay my welcome. I think I'll go back to Lothlorien, come and get me when you're leaving for the Lonely Mountain."  
  
Legolas grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving and in reflex Rita lashed out at her friend and hit him in the jaw. The force of the blow made Legolas release her.  
  
Suddenly realization sank in and Rita covered her mouth in horror. "Oh God what did I do? I didn't mean to hit you I am so, so sorry. I was just so angry and. . . I can't believe I hit you, here let me see."  
  
She winced when he saw that her blow would leave a mark on his face and her anger had disappeared entirely as she let herself sink to the ground.  
  
"I made a mess didn't I? Even Gimli could control his temper then me. I actually insulted the king, well that's not new, but I insulted your father. Could you ever forgive me?"  
  
Legolas, who could see the regret in her smiled and put an arm around her and started to guide her back into the palace. "It is not I you should apologize to Rita. But on my turn I must ask for your forgiveness as well, for I did not expect my father to react as he did."  
  
"I just had this flash-back to the day King Theoden tried to refuse me to come with the you guys to Helm's Deep and I just got so angry. I mean, I've proved my worth on the battlefield time and again and. . . "  
  
"And my father touched a sore spot." Legolas finished for her and Rita nodded as she sank to the ground in the middle of the hallway.  
  
She buried her face in her hands and moaned. "What do I say to him Legolas? Sorry I called you chauvinistic and prejudiced but you touched a sore nerve with your words, which caused me to be very defensive? Or maybe this one is better. Sorry I offended you but hey, you offended me first. How do you think he'll react to something like that?"  
  
"Perhaps he will surprise you." Rita heard behind her and it certainly was not Legolas's voice. She turned around and found king Thranduil towering above her.  
  
To her surprise he smiled at her and motioned for her to take his hand. She accepted it hesitantly and was pulled to her feet by him. She looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I must say that it is not oft that I found someone with a temper like my own. Rash and tactless. Your words were spoken in a burst of anger as were mine. Perhaps it is better to start with a clean slate. After all, you are a close friend of Legolas."  
  
Rita managed a grin and bowed her head for the king. "My name is Rita, Rita of Gondor, but if you wish you may call me Voronwer. It is an honor to meet you, your highness."  
  
"The honor is all mine, milady. Long has it been since one from the race of man entered this realm, be welcome and accept our hospitality."  
  
"I graciously accept your offer and feel like I should compliment you on your dwelling. For a palace under the ground it is light and filled with fresh air, quite an accomplishment."  
  
The king smiled and the two entered the hall again and both were calm. Rita went to stand next to Gimli while the king climbed on his throne and made an announcement.  
  
"Tonight there will be a feast in honor of the return of my son and our guests. All who wish to come are allowed to attend."  
  
A cheer rose and Rita could see the people start to leave to get ready for the feast. Then an alarm went off in her head and she groaned again for what seemed the millionth time in an hour.  
  
Legolas raised his eyebrows at this and asked for an explanation. "Are you not in the mood for a feast Rita, or is the matter with y father still bothering you?"  
  
"None of the above, you silly elf, I don't hold a grudge and you know me and my temper, I get angry but I forgive just as fast."  
  
"Then what is the matter?"  
  
Rita pointed at her appearance. "This is what's the matter. My pack is large and I have a lot of things in it but the one thing I did not pack is a dress. And guess what women wear during feasts host by kings. . . a dress!!!"  
  
Legolas started to chuckle and Rita sent him a glare. "Shut up you evil elf or I will give you a bruise to match the one on your jaw."  
  
"You would not be able to strike me a second time, I was merely surprised. It was a lucky shot."  
  
"Would you like to test that theory?" Rita asked, a glint in her eyes.  
  
Behind her she could hear laughter and when she turned Gimli stood there with Legolas's parents and an elf Rita hadn't met yet.  
  
"A maiden was able to catch you off guard. Have I taught you nothing brother?" said the unfamiliar elf.  
  
A huge smile came upon Legolas's face and he grabbed the elf by his shoulders and hugged him. "Narathan, many a time have I longed to see you my brother. I missed you during the final battle though I heard you had your hands quite full."  
  
"Aye, the battle was long and not without losses of both our men and the forest, yet our army prevailed and the woods have finally been cleansed from all evil. But before we talk battle, introduce me to the maiden who has not only been able to top Ada's temper but also catch you off guard."  
  
Rita felt a blush rise on her cheek as he said this, still embarrassed about her behavior earlier. But this was ignored as Narathan took her palm and placed a kiss on it. "As you may have understood, I am Narathan, Legolas's oldest and wisest brother."  
  
"Wisest?" snorted Legolas. "Don't listen to him Rita for though brave and bold my brother is far from being wise."  
  
"This coming from who?" Rita joked and with satisfaction she saw Legolas at a loss of words for a moment.  
  
Gimli chose that moment to interrupt. "That is 2-0 for Rita, you are falling behind elf." Legolas glared at the dwarf as the others chuckled.  
  
Then Rita hit her forehead. "The joking is nice and all, but I still have to get myself a dress. I guess it is too much to hope for that a tailor will be able to make me a dress within a few hours?"  
  
"Do not be silly." said the queen. "You may borrow one of my gowns." When Rita opened her mouth to protest the queen silenced her with a look. "And that is my final word. Come, let us get ready."  
  
For Rita there was no other option then to follow her and she waved at those who remained behind before she ran to catch up with the queen, lest she get lost. The queen was speaking to a maid as she waited for Rita to catch up before she went on.  
  
They stopped in front of a door, which the queen opened. "This will be your room during your stay here, one of the guest rooms. The door over there leads to a bathroom. I already ordered hot water so you may bathe."  
  
On cue there was a knock on the door and two elves walked in with hot water which they poured into the bath.  
  
The queen sat on a chair and Rita saw no other choice then to follow her example as the maids walked in a few more times to fill the bath.  
  
When they had finished the queen started to speak again. "Go, bathe and I will find you a dress. You are lucky that we seem to have the same height and posture."  
  
"I don't think how I can thank you, your highness. I do not deserve such a treatment, especially after I insulted your husband like I did."  
  
To her surprise the queen started to smile. "Ah, Thranduil can be such a hot-head. His words were far from gracious and I highly disagree with them. For women can be of use in battle. It is rather the men who fear to see them enter it then it is the weakness of women."  
  
Rita smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Exactly, I couldn't have said it better. Now I believe I will do as you bid me to do before the water turns cold."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Rita had finished her bath she went back into the room the queen had done as she promised, a dress had been laid out for her.  
  
"Your highness!" Rita gasped. "I couldn't possibly wear that dress, it is far too beautiful. It is fit for a queen, not for a warrior like myself."  
  
"Please, call me Araniel, for that is my name. If you were to call me highness all the time I should start to address you as Milady, for you are a lady at the court of Gondor if I remembered correctly from the reports of my handmaiden."  
  
Rita rolled her eyes. "I'm no lady, I'm just a normal girl who has been given a title that she doesn't deserve."  
  
"The people of Gondor and the king seemed to have thought otherwise or else you wouldn't have given such a title. Now stop protesting and let me help you get ready."  
  
One last time Rita tried to persuade the queen. "I can dress myself, it would be wrong for a queen to help me. It should be I to help you, not the other way around."  
  
"I must admit it is usually not fit for a queen to dress another." Said the queen. "Yet I ask you to allow me this privilege for even though I love my sons dearly, I sometimes mourn the fact I do not have a daughter to dress up."  
  
Rita smiled at Araniel and nodded her head. "Well if you put it that way, I would be honored to be of your service."  
  
The elf-queen smiled in return and the ritual of getting ready started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The feast had just started and Legolas and Gimli were sitting together on the table, both looking at the empty seat next to Legolas.  
  
"Where is she?" grumbled Gimli. "It doesn't take that long to get ready does it?"  
  
Opposite to Gimli Narathan grinned. "Ah but she is a woman master dwarf, women always take a long time getting ready for everything."  
  
Gimli, who had brushed his beard and made some new braids in them, laughed loudly at this. "You know lad." He said. "You're not so bad, elves aren't as bad as I once thought them to be. Too bad it took a war to make me see that."  
  
"You honor me elf-friend. Never before had I thought that dwarves could be so noble." Narathan raised his goblet. "To my friend dwarf, may we learn from his nobility."  
  
Then a voice behind him said. "Toasting before your old mother has even arrived, shame on you Narathan, I thought I raised you better then that."  
  
"I apologize mother." The elf said and then Legolas addressed his mother.  
  
"Where is Rita?"  
  
Araniel looked behind her and smiled. "If you were but a little more patient you would know. I present to you Voronwer of Lothlorien, Lady at the court of Gondor."  
  
As soon as she said this Rita made her way to the table and many mouths dropped open. For no longer they could see the woman who dressed like a man and wore her head in a braid.  
  
No, there stood a woman, a noble woman, with her hair flowing around her head and a soft smile upon her lips. She wore a purple dress and flowers had been braided into her hair.  
  
Blushing from the attention Rita walked as quickly as she could to her chair and sat down in such a manner that she hoped to hide herself from others behind Legolas.  
  
Speaking of Legolas, he was softly smiling, remembering the times she had dressed up in both Rivendell and Gondor. "I don't think that you can escape attention by hiding behind me Rita, you are one of the guests of honor."  
  
"I know, it's just. . . you know I hate to be the center of attention. I hate it when it happens with people I know, but with strangers it's even worse."  
  
Narathan started to talk to her. "But you are such a lovely sight to behold Voronwer, you don't mind if I call you that do you?"  
  
She shrugged and looked around for a while. "There are some familiar faces but most I don't recognize." As she said this she caught the gaze of none other than Tári Minyatur, and the elf-maiden glared at her.  
  
Rita had to stop herself from bursting out in laughter and she whispered softly. "Legolas, check the second table on the right. Seventh chair if I'm not mistaken."  
  
He did as she asked though not knowing why and when he noticed his once persistent admirer sitting there he nearly choked on the sip of wine he had just taken.  
  
An insane smile came onto Rita's face. "I wonder what she would do if you were to ask her for a walk again."  
  
Legolas couldn't help it and burst in laughter, Rita soon following his example. Their exchange had remained unnoticed since most were listening to Gimli's version of the battle in Moria and of how the mines had lost all the glory they once held.  
  
So when they started to laugh for seemingly no reason weird looks were thrown their way. But Gimli just shrugged his shoulders. "Pay no heed to those two, they'll recover in a while."  
  
Thranduil raised his eyebrows. "This is a common thing?"  
  
"They are crazy, the both of them. Always bickering and playing pranks on one another."  
  
By then the two had calmed down enough to pay attention and Rita stuck her tongue out to Gimli. "Look who's talking, if there's one person in this room who loves to bicker it's you and don't you forget it. Besides, we needed the humor, it were dark days."  
  
This statement made them a bit more solemn and they finished the meal in relative silence. Then an elf approached Rita and knelt in front of her.  
  
"You may not recognize me Milady, but I remember you all too clearly. If not for your presence I would now be in the halls of Mandos and for this I owe you my. . . "  
  
"No." Rita interrupted him. "No offering me your duties or life. You owe me nothing. We were at war, if we don't look out for each other then how were we supposed to win it."  
  
The elf got up and looked at her in wonder. Rita looked at him for a while as well, trying to figure out where she had seen him before, she knew his face from somewhere.  
  
"Ithilien." She mumbled, "I know I saw you there but I can't place it."  
  
The elf smiled. "It is not odd you do not recognize me for the last time we met I was rather bloody. I nearly lost my life yet the healers were able to fix me up after all."  
  
"I'm happy to hear that, you look healthy to me now." In her head she was searching for his face, looking for when she saw him.  
  
He smiled at her. "You do not recall do you? It is of no matter, we never spoke yet you made an impression on me as you saved my life. I fell under your command at the first orc-hunt after the Final Battle."  
  
Then things clicked in Rita's head. "You were the elf with whom I rode Asfaloth, the wounded elf. You were in bad shape, it's a miracle you're here today. If that arrow had hit you any lower. . . I should have seen that attack coming."  
  
"You were not at fault, we all missed the band of archers."  
  
Rita frowned. "It still bothers me that a group of ten at most could make so much damage. So many wounded or killed."  
  
The elf was offered a seat by Narathan, who was growing more curious by the second. "You had command over a battalion?" he asked her.  
  
"Not only did she command over 300 men and elves, she was second-in-command of the Galadhrim during battle." Said the elf and Narathan looked in wonder at Rita.  
  
"The Galadhrim? You must be quite the warrior Voronwer, if they placed such an honor upon you, for I have heard that they seldom let any outsider within their circle."  
  
Gimli grinned widely. "Give the lass a sword and she'll chop off any orc- neck that comes in her way. A warrior she is indeed."  
  
Shaking her head Rita chuckled. "Stop it Gimli, you're going to make me blush." Then she looked around as she noticed that someone was missing. "Where is brother number three, Anglas right?"  
  
Narathan shrugged. "He comes and goes as he pleases."  
  
"Right." Rita couldn't help a frown to appear on her face and Narathan laughed.  
  
"Did dear Anglas offend you in any way? He is known to do that you know. He can be quite unpleasant but he is my brother and I love him."  
  
Gimli grinned. "The lad did the most offensive thing in her eyes. He offended both the Golden Wood as the Galadhrim in one sentence. Her temper flared and he didn't dare and speak with her again."  
  
Then they heard a voice behind them. "Did the party start already? Too bad I missed it. Well little brother, tell us some stories in which you play the hero."  
  
Anglas stood behind them and it was clear he was drunk. His words were slurred and he wasn't standing steadily on his two feet.  
  
You had to hand it to him, Thranduil knew how to handle a situation. With a single glance at one of the guards Anglas was silently removed from the party and only those on the table had noticed his drunkenness.  
  
"I see he still practices his favorite hobby." Legolas said without humor and to Rita it seemed that he looked much older than only minutes before.  
  
"Addicted to alcohol?" she asked and she received a nod as answer. "I'm sorry."  
  
Thranduil sighed and Araniel had her head bowed in grief of seeing her son like that. "Sometimes I wonder what we did wrong with him." she sighed and the king patted her hand.  
  
The two decided to call it a night and left for their chamber. After that the party slowly ended and Legolas escorted Rita back to her room.  
  
Before he left Rita grabbed his arm and looked at his jaw again, a bruise was now very clear. "I'm sorry Legolas." She said.  
  
And somehow he knew she meant more then the bruise with that and hugged her for a few seconds. "Sleep well my friend, tomorrow I will show you the places I loved while growing up."  
  
"That would be nice Legolas. Sleep tight. . . don't let the bedbugs bite."  
  
He had been walking away but turned around as she said this. "What does that mean?" he asked her.  
  
"It's something me and Carol used to say every night. It's a special good night wish, I just missed saying that to someone."  
  
Legolas just smiled and nodded his head, amused at his friend's randomness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning Rita was awoken by Legolas even before the sun had come up. He forced her to get dressed and get her weapons so they could go out and explore.  
  
He himself had his bow strapped to his back and his daggers on his belt. Rita couldn't see them but she knew that the small throwing daggers must be on him as well.  
  
They tried to wake Gimli as well but the dwarf would only snore louder and turn around. Finally giving up the two sneaked to the kitchen and grabbed a few pieces of fruit to eat on the way as well as some lembas that was lying around.  
  
"So where to first oh guide?" Rita asked as they had left the underground palace. The first rays of light had yet to show themselves and the ground was wet from the dew of the night.  
  
Legolas smiled at her and started to walk in the direction of the forest, which could have been any direction since the palace was surrounded by trees.  
  
"I will take you to one of the most beautiful spots in this forest. I usually go there to clear my head or to get away from the palace life or Anglas."  
  
Rita stayed silent, knowing Legolas had to get whatever it was off his chest. and sure enough, soon he started to speak again.  
  
"I do not know when he started to drink, or when it became such a problem. He used to be different; happier and nicer. Then he lost the girl he was courting, she was killed by one of the spiders when she was out for a walk, and things changed for him."  
  
"It couldn't have been easy to loose the one you love, I should no. So that's when he started to drink, trying to drink his pain away?"  
  
Legolas nodded and his eyes darkened a bit. "This was over 800 years ago and still he is in pain. But now he tries to dull the pain with wine and he is only a shadow of who he once was."  
  
"Why doesn't he go to the west?" Rita asked. "To lessen his pain."  
  
"I often wondered about that as well, yet I never found an answer to that. he would be much happier there, away from pain and desperation." He sighed and his shoulders slumped a bit.  
  
Rita squeezed his arm and he looked up at her with a slight smile and looked around. "We're nearly there. All we have to do now is climb a few trees."  
  
"Climb a few trees? Man am I happy I decided to leave my bow behind, I would get stuck with it on my back." Rita commented.  
  
Then Legolas jumped and grabbed hold of a branch and pulled himself on it with the kind of grace only an elf could have.  
  
Rita looked up with raised eyebrows, there was no way in hell that she would be able to do that. The only time she had climbed a tree was when she was ten years old and that was because Carol had climbed it and was too afraid to come out.  
  
"Come on Rita." She could hear Legolas say above her. "It's easy. Just jump and grab the branch, I'll help you with the rest."  
  
She shrugged and took a few steps backwards. Then she ran until she was directly beneath the branch and jumped as high as she could, grabbing the branch like it was a life-line.  
  
In the momentum she had gained quite some speed and she swung so high, as if she was a gymnast on the bridge. She started to panic as she lost her grip and closed her eyes, waiting for her descent to start.  
  
But nothing of the sort happened as she felt Legolas wrap his arms around her, pulling her to safety, thus saving her from embarrassment.  
  
When she had grown accustomed to sitting in a tree she opened her eyes, only to look in Legolas's laughing one's.  
  
"I told you I would help you, you didn't really think I would let you fall now did you? That was quite the jump you made, I didn't plan to teach you how to swing on a branch until you at least learned how to climb one but you seemed to think you were ready for swinging already."  
  
She growled at him. "You could have said that before I took a running leap you evil elf. Now this place of yours has to be very special if you want me to forgive you for putting me through this."  
  
"Oh, but it is Rita. . . it is." Legolas said and he climbed further in the tree. For Rita there was no other option then to follow him.  
  
Thankfully the branches were sturdy and rough, making it easy to walk on them without losing your balance.  
  
Then Legolas did something that shocked Rita. He leaped from one tree to another like it was nothing to him, which it of course wasn't.  
  
Her eyes widened and she started to move back a little. "You want me to jump that gap? You are insane." That last was stated as if it was a fact instead of a joke.  
  
"You jumped over the gap in Moria, this one isn't half as large." Legolas coached her.  
  
"You forget one thing, I had sturdy ground under my feet and Goblins shooting arrows at me. I had every reason to jump that gap, whereas this is for fun."  
  
Then she sighed in defeat and leaped over the gap. This time Legolas didn't even had to come to her aid as she grabbed a branch over her head by herself to steady her.  
  
"Hey" she exclaimed "That was actually quite fun."  
  
Legolas just grinned at her and from there on the trip went on in the same fashion. Rita had no idea how long they had been climbing trees or jumping from one tree to another and she didn't care.  
  
The smell of the trees was so strong that her nose sometimes tingles as she breathed deeply as to catch as much of it as she could.  
  
Suddenly Legolas leaped down instead of to another tree and Rita decided to be bold and jumped after him.  
  
The distance was a little more then she had calculated so when she hit the ground she fell quite ungraceful on her back. When she opened her mouth to scold Legolas for not catching her she caught sight of the surroundings.  
  
It was a clearing, much like the one in Rivendell or even Gondor, but totally different at the same time.  
  
The thing that caught her attention first was of course the stunningly gorgeous waterfall. The stones that surrounded it were all covered in some kind of purple flowers and their sweet scent made her head feel light.  
  
But the thing that was different from other waterfalls was the fact that there was no lake or another body of water. It seemed as if the water disappeared right into the ground but that was impossible, wasn't it?  
  
Next to her Legolas had been studying her as she gaped at his hideout with open mouth and widened eyes. When she turned to him she smiled and he smiled back at her.  
  
"Wow, the water. . . it. . . how is that possible?" Rita half stammered through her sentence.  
  
Legolas grabbed her arm and started to pull her in the direction of the waterfall. As they got closer Rita could see that the water didn't disappear into thin air.  
  
"A cave." She breathed and Legolas nodded.  
  
"You're right, this is a cave. The water goes down into the cave and underground is a river. It's this river that makes it possible for us to live like we do. We made dams and pipelines in order to control the water a little."  
  
Rita put out her hands to catch some of the water and brought it to her face. It was cold but Rita felt refreshed immediately.  
  
Then she looked up at the sky and saw to her surprise that it was at its highest point already. "It's afternoon already, when did that happen? It seems like no time passed at all. We should get back I guess."  
  
But Legolas seemed reluctant to leave and Rita couldn't help but give in. He showed her two huge trees and then climbed up a little and pulled on a branch. To her surprise a woven hammock appeared.  
  
It was a huge one as well and before she could blink Legolas was lying in it comfortably already. The hammock was swaying a little and Rita made it stop doing that.  
  
"Aren't you going to climb in as well?" Legolas asked and Rita raised an eyebrow yet again.  
  
"And how do you suppose I do that. No offence Legolas but it would get very, uhm, cozy if I were to get in as well and sorry but I'm not one of your girlfriends."  
  
He pretended to be offended. "Why I have never heard such accusations before in my entire life, and that has been quite long I assure you."  
  
Then he got a little more serious. "I never brought any of the maidens I was wooing here, this is my refuge, mine alone."  
  
"Why did you bring me here if it's your refuge like you put it?" Rita wondered.  
  
"You trusted me with so many things, confided in me more then once and you have been my friend through many dangers. How could I refuse to trust you like you have trusted me?"  
  
Rita smiled at his explanation and budged. "Scoot over elf, I take up a lot of space." He laughed at this but did as she asked as she tried to get in without falling out at the same time.  
  
It took some time but finally they were both lying in the hammock. Rita closed her eyes and was completely at ease. The breeze was pleasant and the hammock swayed back and forth.  
  
"Would you tell me a story?" she asked Legolas.  
  
"What kind of story would you like me to tell?"  
  
"Doesn't matter, I just want you to talk so I can fall asleep." Rita said honestly.  
  
Legolas laughed. "Are you implying that I am boring to listen to? That's the second time you have offended me in less then an hour."  
  
"Nah, you're not boring. You're voice is just nice to listen to, it makes me all sleepy."  
  
He sighed. "The things I do for friendship." He muttered but he started to speak nonetheless. "I will tell you of Ilúvatar and how he gave life to the Valar, who forged the world as we know it."  
  
Rita was fascinated by the story but soon she started to drift off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
A/N: Well that was it with this chapter. . . what did you guys think??? Did it suck??? I think it did but it's your opinion that counts so please let me know what you think. I survived first week of University, big yea to me and I hope to update next week again with more adventures and more drama. 


	68. Popping in

Here I am again, updating for you guys once more. I'm so so so so so so sorry for leaving you guys hanging like this but I have a good excuse. University is very demanding and. . . ok I admit it. We got a dvd-player and I bought FotR and TTT and the extra disc with the behind the scene thing is great. I am a bad, bad influence do you know that? I just got my ten-year-old little sister hooked on LotR. I'm serious about this. My mom finally let her see the movies (at first she thought she was too young but with some teamwork nagging she allowed it) and now she is totally into it. She has even started to read the trilogy, in Dutch of course. Aren't I bad, getting someone so young addicted? ;)  
  
Lots of reviews, thank you to every one of you, you guys rock and keep me going when I'm in a rut.  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: I haven't heard of the first song but Dido's song is indeed perfect, I may use it but I have no idea when.  
  
Lady Healer: Long review, wow! More agony? Poor Rita, but I will start to think of more ways to create angsty moments. You can beat any character you want up as long as I can still use them in the end. ;) I'm happy you loved the story so much and I have to admit that it was your review that pulled me out of my writer's block and put me typing out this chapter so this one is dedicated to you!!!  
  
Norie Ape1: Thanks, I'm at it once more.  
  
MarySueSlayer: Wow, my first flame. What should I say to you? I doubt you'll be reading this but I want to answer you anyway. If you had taken the time to read on you would have found out that though a little cliche at the beginning, my fic is different from others on ff.net. *sigh* Too bad you were to prejudiced to read on.  
  
Mademoisel madeline: Hey princess, nice new name, I like it. Uni is nice but challenging, thanks for asking. You saw Sean Astin?!?!?! You lucky dog you!!! I didn't base any of the descriptions in my fic on a real palce, in my eyes Middle Earth is far more beautiful then Earth can ever be.  
  
The Great One: Sorry for keeping you waiting I really am. Is the charmed season start any good? We're still with pregnant Piper and insane Cole here in Holland. Hope you're better now.  
  
YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko: Dang what a name! Do I even want to know what it's based on? A Rita/Legolas fic??? Where did you get that idea.? Nonoonoo this will stay with E/R.  
  
Musicgrl: I know, I know, no slang is used in Middle Earth but it just slipped in the fic. I have a tendency to do that, hope you forgive me. My HP fic is dead, officially. I seem to be unable to keep both Changes and Protector going and in the end I chose to continue Protector, my baby.  
  
Blahblah: Uhm, should I start running? Please read first and kill me later.  
  
Elvenflower: No flirting between Rita and Legolas, just a really close friendship. Though you might be giving me ideas. . . *ponders* Nah, I'm sticking to E/R  
  
Serpent of Light: Don't praise me so much, you're inflating my ego here. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long for the new chapter.  
  
Elanhin: Thanks for the compliment and I hope you will like this chapter as well.  
  
Aquitaineq: I know what you mean and I don't think Thranduil is evil, I actually like him and there are so many fics where he is all evil and I hate that.  
  
Shan: Thanks!!!  
  
Urien1: Hmmm, nice idea I might use it. I'm happy you liked last chapter, enjoy this one.  
  
Elvinstar1180: I'm happy you liked it and hope you'll enjoy this one as well.  
  
Darlene5: Thanks for the compliment Darlene, it gave me a boost when I needed one. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Aislin2: Long review as ever. I am not turning Thranduil evil, I like him. I know not all my names sound Elvish but I find that if I use a name generator like the one you recommended I get a lot of names I don't like and/or names I know others have used in their fic. So I make names up. I accept your personal opinion but I happen to disagree with you. If you read the hobbit you also know that Thranduil's behavior is a little unelflike (not a word I know) since he loves his jewels and is a little greedy. He acts a little human so I don't think he would make a big deal out of Rita fighting. About Rita acting childish, I do that for a reason. She is rediscovering herself, she never had a childhood remember? So I think that she can have as many moments as she wants, she is only 18 you know. Like I just told Musicgrl, slang slips into my fic now and again, I can't help that it just comes out that way. Lembas is only in Lothlorien? You learn something new every day. I'm going to assume that it is known everywhere for the sake of my fic. Wow, long note to you.  
  
Shinigami29: Your idea is filed in my brain and stored if I need it. I'm not sure about it though it does sound neat.  
  
Siren6: You make me smile every time you review, you can be really funny you know. Thanks for your reviews, they often brighten my day.  
  
MaverickGirl: I'm happy you liked the chapter and didn't think it sucked. Now this chapter will suck since I have idea what to write, hmm well we'll see what comes out today.  
  
Aerogril401: Thanks.  
  
Lady of Legolas: I know, I'm not sure if there will be any in this chapter.  
  
Lady Eleclya: In a hammock with Legolas, wouldn't we all want that. I have watched the dvd too often and my little sister is (I think) in love with Legolas. She replays the skateboard scene in TTT over and over again.  
  
Donnamira: It doesn't matter, I love it whenever you review. I'm happy you liked the chapter.  
  
Mademoiselle Morte: Happy you loved it, hope this one will please you as well.  
  
Prophetic Fire: Your opinion does count for something. You al say last chapter was good so now I'll believe you.  
  
DISCLAIMER: You should know this by now so :P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two months had passed already and Rita found that she was enjoying her time in Mirkwood. After their first excursion Legolas took both her and Gimli exploring often, though they never visited his sanctuary again.  
  
After listening to the story Legolas had told her about the Valar Rita had become very interested in the history of Middle Earth. Unfortunately all books that were held in Thranduil's library were written in elvish.  
  
It was the queen who had come up with the solution as she started to teach Rita how to read and write in Sindarin. Every afternoon the two would sit together and Araniel would explain the runes patiently over and over again.  
  
Rita was frustrated that she didn't pick this skill up as quickly as she had done with the speech, but the queen had shook her head at her.  
  
"Speaking is one thing Voronwer, they are sounds. But you cannot expect to master the runes within a period of merely two months, it would be impossible. Now lets start over here and try again shall we?"  
  
And so it was that another month passed. Rita trained often with any elf available in the morning, her archery skills still not improving yet kept up nonetheless. The days had become routine for them all. Training, exploring, learning, and the same pattern the day after.  
  
One of these days Rita decided to go an entirely different path and even before the sun had fully risen she went out to explore the forest on her own.  
  
With her she took her sword and dagger, but none of the other weapons she now had since time after time the elves of Mirkwood had boasted about the fact that finally their home was free from evil.  
  
She followed a long path until she decided to be even more adventurous and walked off the path, into the bushes and the trees.  
  
Though she had no idea where she was going Rita was far from worried and whistled some song in joy. The wind breezed around her and the sun peeked through the branches of the trees.  
  
Then a shiver crept up her spine and she started to feel uncomfortable. Something was wrong. . . but what? She finally realized that it seemed as though it had grown darker and something more eerily occurred to her as well. She could no longer hear the trees.  
  
Not knowing why Rita whipped out her sword and started to walk back the way she came, alert for any sign of trouble.  
  
It was that moment when she heard hissing above her and ignoring her instinct to run and get the hell out of there she looked up. . . into one of the creepiest things she had ever seen.  
  
Eight black eyes looked back at her and she could see rows of teeth as the huge spider hissed again, as it moved its leg, which was attached to one of the branches. It was the biggest spider she had ever seen.  
  
To her surprise the spider spoke through its hisses. "Not a lot of meat on you but you'll have to do. Hunger, hunger plagues me."  
  
"Well you'll just have to stay hungry because I am not going to be eaten." Rita retorted.  
  
The spider observed her and started to slowly move down the tree, watching its prey intently. Then out of nowhere it shot some sort of substance at her and Rita was not able to dodge it completely and some of it got caught around her arm.  
  
She touched it with her hand and was disgusted to find that it was covered with webbing. Then the spider leaped out of the tree and the only thing that saved Rita from being pinned underneath the insect was the fact that she let herself drop and roll to the left.  
  
Her mistake in that was of course the fact that she was lying down but then again, it wasn't by choice that she was in that position.  
  
How she didn't know but somehow she made it back to her feet and thankfully she still had her sword in her hand.  
  
Raising her blade she started to swing at it, not really sure what to aim for. *What kills a spider?* Rita wondered as she barely managed to get away as the spider leaped at her again.  
  
Then by luck she cut off one of its legs and the creature screeched in pain. Taking the momentum Rita tried to stab it in its body but even with one leg missing the spider was very agile.  
  
It managed to crawl up a tree and that left Rita on the ground, alone and exposed. As she whirled around from side to side trying to catch any movement, Rita cursed the fact she left her bow in her room.  
  
The sword was no weapon for fighting a thing like this. It was way too quick for her to do any serious damage to it.  
  
Rita considered running but knew that wouldn't work since the spider had the advantage. There was nothing to do for her but wait until it showed its ugly face again.  
  
She didn't have to wait for long when the spider jumped out of the tree and knocked her against the ground. Pain flared through her left arm as she heard her shoulder dislocate in a familiar pop.  
  
Ignoring the pain she managed to stab the spider in the gut and suddenly it fell on the ground. She started to get up slowly, biting her lip to keep herself from groaning when she heard another hiss behind her. And another. And another.  
  
Alarm-bells went of in her head as she slowly turned around to see three more spiders behind her, looking quite murderous.  
  
*Can a spider look murderous?* Rita thought. *Huh, I guess they can. Great job Rita, well done. What a mess you got yourself into this time.*  
  
When she looked at the spiders more closely Rita noticed that the three were smaller then the first one. *Maybe I'll be able to take them* she thought before chuckling at her own optimism.  
  
"It laughs." One of the spiders hissed. "It mocks our mother."  
  
*Uh-oh* Rita thought. *I'm guessing that's not a good thing*  
  
Another spider answered the other. "It shall not laugh much longer. Come let us still out hunger and drink from her juice."  
  
Rita gripped her sword more tightly, she was not going down without a fight. She lifted her head proudly and she spoke loud and clear.  
  
"If you want me you'll have to catch me first you eight-legged freaks."  
  
The spiders hissed loudly at this and surrounded her. Without thinking she swung her sword at one of them and for once she didn't bother herself with form or tricks. She just wanted to hurt something so she could stay alive.  
  
Blindly she just hacked at anything around her but she knew she was lost when another load of webbing managed to knock her down and her sword fell out of her grasp.  
  
She saw a spider near her with its poisonous fangs bared so he could bite her and she grimaced. It was not a pretty sight to see.  
  
What was nice to see was the same spider falling dead on the ground, several arrows sticking out of its body.  
  
Knowing the cavalry had come to her rescue Rita smiled and she tried to sit up but the webbing that trapped her to the ground made this impossible.  
  
Then she heard a familiar voice as an elf crouched next to her, cutting her free from the thick webbing. "Only you could be able to find one of the last spiders nests in Mirkwood. If you were looking for adventure all you had to do was tell me and I would have taken you hunting."  
  
"Very funny Legolas, it wasn't as if I planned this you know. Now be a nice elf and grab my left shoulder and hold it tight. Whatever you do, don't let go."  
  
He nodded and with a quick twist she put her shoulder back into its place. A pop echoed through the glade and Rita stomped on the ground as the only outlet of her pain.  
  
Some of the elves winced at the popping sound and only then did Rita notice the elves beside Legolas who had come to her aid.  
  
"Not to sound ungrateful but what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Legolas answered for them all. "We were out hunting when we heard the screech of a spider and decided to investigate. Then we heard you and saw you fight them before you were knocked down and the rest you know."  
  
"Well thanks, to all of you, I would have been spider food if not for your help."  
  
The elves nodded in acknowledgement and Rita got up with the help of Legolas. An elf called Mellas handed her sword to her and she cleaned it on her pants. They were ruined anyway.  
  
"You fought well Voronwer." Mellas commented.  
  
Rita snorted. "So well that I almost ended up dead."  
  
Now Legolas interfered in the conversation. "You managed to kill a full- grown spider and a youngling as well. The other two you injured, though not lethally. You fought well my friend."  
  
"Give me an orc any day, at least they are not so annoying to kill. Slice its neck, stab it through its heart. That's simple. These spiders are not only disgusting but they can talk as well. Talking spiders! What is that all about?"  
  
She put her uninjured hand through her hand and grimaced when she felt the webbing stuck in her locks. That would take a long time to clean.  
  
"You are bleeding." An elf whose name she didn't know exclaimed. When she looked at him in confusion he pointed at her midriff. "Your side, it's bleeding."  
  
Rita raised her arm again and looked at her side. Hmmm, she was bleeding. "Funny." She said. "I don't feel a thing. I don't think it's that big of a deal."  
  
"Let the healers be a judge of that." Legolas said and Rita was suddenly picked up and the elves rushed back to the castle.  
  
Now Rita was not amused by this action. "Put me down you elf, I can walk it's probably just a nick or something. Let me walk."  
  
But nobody listened to her and soon they reached the castle and they immediately took her down to the healing chambers, where there already a healer was waiting for her. Apparently one of the elves had ran ahead to warn them.  
  
At once the healer and his assistant started to pull on her clothes and removed her shirt after they had sent the elves who had brought her in out.  
  
They examined her shoulder and dabbed at the 'nick' on her side. It was more like a deep gash but Rita still had no idea what the fuss was about.  
  
She was forced to drink some kind of tea and she had to act out silly things like touching her nose with her eyes closed.  
  
Finally she had had enough. "You're all crazy, it's just a gash and a dislocated shoulder, not the end of the world."  
  
"We are searching for any trace of poison Lady." The healer at last explained. "Many have fallen because of the after-affect of a 'gash', like you called it, because it was infected or poisoned."  
  
Rita rolled her eyes. "I could have saved you the trouble you know, I made sure to stay out of the way of those nasty fangs. I'm not that stupid."  
  
"It's merely a precaution." The healer assured her.  
  
She sighed. "I guess its better to be safe then sorry. Is there any chance you'll let me go and give me a new shirt so I can take the bath I'm desperate for?"  
  
The healer looked troubled and Rita decided to give him the brightest smile she could. "I promise to take it easy and if I have any sign of trouble I'll come and see you."  
  
In the end the healer caved in and handed her a shirt, which was way too big for her but at least she had something to wear.  
  
When she stepped out she saw a lot of people waiting outside and she raised her eyebrows. "There's a meeting and I wasn't invited? I'm hurt."  
  
"Voronwer what are you doing out here, you should be resting." Mellas said.  
  
Then there was rough chuckling and Gimli stepped forwards. "You are talking to the person who was up and about the day after she was badly beaten. She is too stubborn to do something as simple as resting."  
  
"Thank you Gimli. . . I think." Rita muttered. "Now could you all just move so I can get out of here and clean myself up. I have a combination of webbing and mud in my hair and I'm afraid to even look in a mirror to see the damage that caused."  
  
The small crowd parted and Rita quickly jogged to her room but she found the bathtub empty so she went out to find a maid.  
  
She finally found a one in another hallway. "Miniel, could I please have some hot water for a bath and soap and hair-soap? Lots and lots of hair- soap please."  
  
The she-elf gasped at her appearance and immediately ran off. Rita hoped it was to carry out her request and not out of fright for her image.  
  
Deciding to wait in her room for that Rita walked back and in her room she managed to kick of her boots and put away her weapons away when there was an invasion in her room.  
  
The queen was in front and behind her were more maids with hot water. They filled the bath while Araniel walked up to Rita.  
  
"When Miniel told me you looked terrible she wasn't exaggerating. You look like. . . "  
  
Rita finished her sentence. "Like I went and got caught up in a fight with some big spiders. That's exactly what happened."  
  
"You were injured? Were you thoroughly checked for poison?" Araniel asked.  
  
"The healer looked me over and let me go, I'm fine." Rita countered.  
  
Then Araniel led her to the bathroom and helped her undress and step into the bath. The maids had all been sent away as the queen told them she would care for Voronwer.  
  
Careful for her injuries Rita slipped into the bath and she closed her eyes at the relaxing feeling that came over her. She relaxed even more when she felt Araniel wash her hair for her.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been in the tub but by the time the queen had finished with her hair the water was growing cold.  
  
Araniel helped her dry and put a clean bandage on her wound before she helped Rita in a nightgown and pushed her in the direction of the bed.  
  
"I'm not even tired." Rita objected. "Just let me get dressed so I can join you for dinner."  
  
But the queen was not to be swayed from her decision. "You are injured and need to rest. I will send your meal to you."  
  
For Rita there was no other choice then to follow orders and she slipped under the covers. "Fine, you win. I'll rest but I'm not going to sleep."  
  
This pleased Araniel and she left the room. Rita looked around her room for a while and frowned. She was bored, she never had nothing to do.  
  
Just when she was about to get up and get dressed there was a knock on the door and immediately after that Legolas stepped in the room with a tray in his hands and a book tucked under his arm.  
  
"I have orders from my mother to insure you eat and stay in bed so that is exactly what I will do. Now make some room for this tray, I believe mother thought you were starving for the amount of food she had prepared for you."  
  
Rita sat up and cleared a spot for the tray. Legolas pulled a chair up so he could sit next to her and grabbed a roll from they tray.  
  
"Hey I believe that's my food you are eating." Rita joked but when she examined the tray more carefully she chuckled. "Though there's more then I would ever be able to eat. So help yourself."  
  
She grabbed a roll and dipped it into honey before she ate it. She rolled her eyes in delight at the taste and soon the roll was devoured.  
  
"I'm happy you are all right Rita." Legolas said after a long silence. "It would have been terrible to loose you after all we've been through during the war."  
  
Rita chuckled softly. "It would have been silly, wouldn't it? I survived all the big bad battles only to be killed by hungry spiders. That would have been impressive."  
  
"Those hungry spiders have been able to kill many of my kin." Legolas responded seriously. "They are far more dangerous then you can imagine. They are strong, swift and agile with poisonous fangs and keen sight. You were lucky to escape almost unscathed."  
  
Growing serious as well Rita patted his shoulder. "I had these great elves watching my back and I was lucky. A combination that never fails."  
  
The rest of the meal was spent in silence and somehow they managed to make all the food disappear between the two of them.  
  
When the tray was put away Legolas ordered her to lie down and pulled out the book he had been carrying with him out.  
  
"You asked about the spiders so I thought it only fair to tell you the tale of how the spiders first came to our forest." He opened the book to the first page and was about to start reading when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Rita said and the door opened to reveal Gimli.  
  
"Just wanted to check if you were all right lass. But I see you are in good hands and about to rest so I'll just leave you be."  
  
Rita tried to sit up again but Legolas prevented that. "No, come in Gimli. I'm not resting, Legolas was just about to tell me about the spiders, you can stay if you want. It's been a while since the three of us sat together and talked on our own."  
  
"If neither of you mind. . . " Gimli saw Legolas shake his head so he pulled a chair up as well and seated himself on the other side of Rita's bed.  
  
When they were all situated Legolas started to read for them. Because he knew Gimli couldn't understand Sindarin he told the story in Common.  
  
Once again Rita felt herself being lulled asleep by Legolas's voice even though she fought it tooth and nail. Finally she gave in and the last thing she saw were her two friends standing guard over her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again weeks passed by and spring had driven winter away. Rita was by now doing well in her lessons, good enough for her to finally start on the books in Thranduil's library.  
  
It was rare to see Rita parted from a book when she could finally read them, though she still explored and trained. It was not uncommon to find Rita discussing a subject she had just discovered with one of the elves.  
  
But it was Legolas who was the main target. And him being an elf and all, he answered all of Rita's questions patiently and he never tired of explaining things to her.  
  
The thing that fascinated Rita most was the history of how the elves came to be in Middle Earth and the following kin-slaying.  
  
She couldn't imagine that elves were once so bloodthirsty or cruel to some of their own kin, it went beyond her imagination for the elves she had learned to know were anything but that.  
  
In a way both Rita and Legolas were content, it was Gimli who was getting fidgety. He longed for mountains, dwarves and his home.  
  
The three were discussing plans for leaving in the dining hall when one of the scouts ran in the hall and straight to the king.  
  
"Milord, there is word from Rivendell. Lords Elrohir and Elladan have come here bearing a message from their father Lord Elrond. Should I let them come before you now or should I escort them to a chamber so you can finish your meal?"  
  
"Nonsense, let them enter. I have been expecting this message for some time." Thranduil said.  
  
Rita's throat had gone dry and she had stopped paying attention the moment the elf had mentioned Elladan. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, how should she deal with this?  
  
She decided to play it safe and risk no more harm to her heart so she slipped out of her seat as inconspicuously as possible and went out the backdoor, since the twins would enter through the front.  
  
Forcing herself to walk slowly and quietly at first, Rita broke into a run as soon as she cleared from the dining hall. She didn't stop until she reached her room where she sank to the floor.  
  
How was it possible that he still affected her? Rita scoffed at her own behavior, she had run from him, as if she were afraid of him. Being afraid was something Rita did not appreciate, not after all she had been through already.  
  
Pulling herself together Rita changed into a pair of comfortable pants and shirt and walked to the library. She knew she wouldn't be able to eat if she were forced to and her mind was too active to even consider sleeping so she hoped that reading would take her mind off of things.  
  
She wasn't expecting to find the library already occupied and she certainly didn't expect to find Anglas sitting there nursing a goblet of wine as he sat on one of the chairs, watching at the stars that were visible through the hole in the roof.  
  
Debating whether or not to turn away Rita found this decision being made for her when Anglas focussed on her.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come in? It is quite annoying to see you standing in the doorway like that."  
  
The thought that hit Rita first was that Anglas sounded completely sober, though he swallowed the wine in his goblet in one gulp.  
  
Rita sat down in the chair opposite to Anglas and studied the prince in front of her. He seemed more at ease as he was sitting there, more approachable. So she decided to be bold.  
  
"Why?" she asked him.  
  
Anglas was confused. "Why what Voronwer? You make no sense."  
  
"Why do you drink so much? Have you not found out by now that the drinks do nothing to alleviate your pain, that it returns as soon as the rush of alcohol had left your system?"  
  
"I'm sure my little brother has told you all about the reason I drink like I do, he tells you everything does he not?"  
  
Rita frowned, she knew this was threading on thin ice. "Legolas told me about your loss and I am sorry for you, it is hard to accept the loss of those you love."  
  
"What would you know of such a matter? You are but a child." Anglas mocked.  
  
"I know more about it then you'd be able to imagine. Tell me, have you lost your sister, brother, numerous good friends and the one you love in a time- period of less then a year?"  
  
She didn't wait for him to answer and continued to rant. "My guess is you didn't so don't you dare speak to me like I have no idea what pain is. You are not the only one who has suffered Prince Anglas, with you there are many lost those they loved. Children who will never see their Ada again because he perished on the battlefield, mothers who will never hold their sons again. Do not be selfish to assume your pain is special."  
  
Silence hung in the air until Rita sighed and dropped her head in one of her hands. "I apologize, I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"Why should you apologize for saying something I am sure every elf has been wanting to tell me for quite some time?"  
  
"Because I have no right to judge you for running away from pain when I am doing just the same. Do you know what I just did? I just ran from the dining hall because the one I love, the one I lost, was about to enter. Pathetic isn't it?"  
  
Anglas looked at Rita and examined her. She had never been this open to him, she never spoke to him besides from the occasional good day. And he told her just this.  
  
"Call it shock, I'll regret saying a word in the morning. Now seriously, you looked so sad sitting here and I wanted to help you and now here we are."  
  
"Yes here we are." Anglas agreed and then he asked a question Rita did not expect. "Am I really that horrible and selfish?"  
  
At first she didn't know how to answer this but she was able to formulate a sentence. "I haven't known you long enough to agree or disagree, but from the way Legolas talks about you, the way your mother talks about you, I would say no to that question. You are just trapped in a situation you can't get out of."  
  
"That's one way of calling it. Do you know that I have tried time and again to stop drinking, but it never worked for the pain always became too much for me."  
  
Rita frowned. "Tell me if I'm out of line but why don't you sail to Valinor? I asked Legolas the same but he didn't know."  
  
"I would leave her if I were to leave these shores, I would dishonor her memory by leaving her behind, leaving the memories we shared in this very land."  
  
"That's the biggest bunch of nonsense I have ever heard." Rita exclaimed. "You only pain yourself like this and tell me honestly, in your memories. . . do you recall the happy times you spent with your love?"  
  
When he didn't answer her Rita knew she had hit the target. "The memories are in your heart, nothing can take them away from you and by leaving from here you wouldn't dishonor anyone in any way. Do you think your lady would have wanted you to suffer so for her?"  
  
Then she stood up and walked to the door. "I didn't intend for this conversation to happen and you can reject all I have told you if you so wished, just do what your heart tells you to do." And she left the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rita walked back to her room in a slow pace, now that conversation had been confusing. She couldn't believe she had the nerve to confront Anglas like she did.  
  
So deep in thought she was that she didn't notice that there was someone following her. She was about to open the door to her room when her movement was stopped by a hand on her own.  
  
Looking up at whoever it was Rita was shocked to see. . . "Elladan." She whispered.  
  
"Rita." He nodded at her. "Would you please hear me out, I need to speak with you."  
  
His eyes were so pleading and Rita could feel her heart break as she gazed into them. So there was no other way then to comply. "We'll talk but not here, lets go outside I need some fresh air."  
  
She turned and started to walk towards the exit of the palace when she recalled the hand still on her own. She looked at it and then at Elladan. He seemed to get the message because he released her hand.  
  
For some reason they encountered nobody on their way out and Rita led the way to a small clearing she and Legolas had discovered just the day before.  
  
It was only 10 minutes away from the castle and the clearing was completely surrounded by trees so dense that one would only be able to find it if one were purposefully looking for it. It was completely sheltered.  
  
The only reason they had discovered it was because Rita had been clumsy enough to trip over some branch she had overlooked and had fallen into the clearing.  
  
In the clearing Rita sat against a tree and watched as Elladan hesitated to do the same. He just stood there, shifting from one foot to the other.  
  
"Sweet Eru Elladan, will you just sit down. You're the one that wanted to talk so talk."  
  
He dropped to the ground and opened his mouth, only to close it again and he closed his eyes and leaned against a tree next to Rita.  
  
"I don't know where to start." He finally began. "Perhaps I should start by apologizing, for I have caused you pain after I swore I would never hurt you or let harm come to you. I have been a fool Rita, an absolute fool."  
  
The urge to stay silent while he spoke was great but Rita wasn't cruel enough to do to him what he had done to her.  
  
"You could say that. You broke my heart Elladan, shattered it into tiny little pieces." She saw Elladan wince and for some odd reason this made her feel a bit better.  
  
"I know it is of little consolation but my heart is far from whole either." Elladan turned to Rita and looked deep in her eyes. "For the past few months there has been a gap in my heart, my life, without you. Never had I imagined such pain until I experienced it."  
  
Rita drew a shaky breath and focussed her look on the tree behind Elladan instead of on his face. "You put yourself in the situation, it was you who turned away Elladan not me. I wanted to make it work but you refused to even speak to me. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?"  
  
"I think I can imagine Rita, if it was anything like the pain you caused me when you told me our relationship was over. I didn't understand then, not like I do now. Oh how I wish Ada had stayed out of my business, we wouldn't be in this situation now."  
  
When he said this Rita focussed on his eyes immediately. "How did you know about that? The conversation between me and your father I mean."  
  
"Haldir hinted at it when I asked him about you when he returned and I confronted Ada. He told me of what he had said to you and I became so angry. He is no longer my father, not after what he put us through."  
  
Rita was shocked at the harshness in his voice and shook her head a little. "He did what he thought was best Elladan, you shouldn't punish him for that. He already lost your sister, don't make him loose you as well."  
  
"He drove us apart melamin." Elladan exclaimed but he realized his mistake when he saw Rita stiffen at the endearment.  
  
"Don't call me that Elladan, don't make me go through this again, I already shed too many tears on your account. And it was not your father who drove us apart but you."  
  
Elladan grabbed her hands and held them tightly. "I would turn back time to change what I did but that is not within my power." He chuckled a little but the humor was far from his voice. "To think that it was my jealousy that drove me to doing what I did. Jealousy! A typical human emotion."  
  
"What was there to be jealous about?" Rita exclaimed. "I loved you and only you."  
  
"Yet it was not me you would turn to when you were in pain, not me to comfort you. It was not I who was able to convince you to return to me."  
  
Rita was shocked. "This was about Haldir? About my closeness to him??" The tone of her voice was bitter when she spoke again. "I'll have you know that Haldir has been my rock. He would listen to me telling him about the hell my dad put me through, things not even you or Aragorn know of, and he would accept. He listened and listened and he knew I needed to get it out without any interruption from him. Without any anger or pity or any other emotion on my part. But he has never been more than my best friend, not ever."  
  
"I knew this, know this, but it stung and Ada's words had planted a doubt in my mind like he planted one in yours. My heart and head were at war and in the process I drove you away and for that I am eternally sorry."  
  
There was a silence that lasted for minutes on end, both were reluctant to break it until Elladan finally spoke.  
  
"So where does this leave us Rita? What will become of us now?"  
  
"I have no clue. All I know is that I'm going to roam Middle Earth with Legolas and Gimli until Aragorn passes and then Legolas and I will build a ship to sail to Valinor, where we will live for the rest of our days. Your place in this plan and my life I don't know."  
  
Elladan gathered his courage and he moved his hand from hers and put it on her cheek. "Do you still love me melamin? Even after all I put you through, all you put me through?"  
  
The warmth emanating from his hand and the pleading in his eyes were too much for Rita so she closed her eyes to get a grip on herself.  
  
"I don't think I will ever stop loving you Elladan, but I don't think I can handle another heart-break, not again."  
  
"I wouldn't cause you more pain, not if I can help it." Elladan vowed and Rita was pulled towards him like a moth was drawn to a flame.  
  
She didn't know who initiated it but suddenly she could find his lips upon hers and any logic fled from her mind at this movement.  
  
The kiss started out slow, both reveling in the feeling of closeness again, but soon turned more passionate when Elladan ran his tongue over her lips, begging entrance.  
  
Rita shivered as she allowed his tongue in her mouth and he seized the moment to re-explore her mouth. His tongue ran over her teeth, over the roof of her mouth, over her lips, avoiding direct contact with her tongue.  
  
Then he withdrew from her mouth and Rita had no other choice then to follow him as she explored his mouth like he had just done to her.  
  
When she finished her examination she roughly attacked his tongue with her own as she buried her hands in his hair, pulling him closer.  
  
More and more passionate the kiss became, it was like they were both parched for the other. Rita was in a daze in which she could only feel and not think.  
  
Elladan's mouth on hers was heavenly and Rita felt her heart soar in her chest, she had come home at last. His hands clutched her tightly to him. One was resting around her waist, the other on her neck holding her close to him.  
  
They lost their balance but were unwilling to let go of one another so they lay on the ground. It was only when Rita felt the weight of Elladan's body resting upon hers that she woke out of the daze and started to think again.  
  
She pulled away from the kiss and rolled them in such a way that she could sit up again. She was panting. "What am I doing?" she whispered to herself but it was Elladan who answered her.  
  
"You are doing what you have longed to do, what I have longed to do for months. You are giving our relationship another chance."  
  
He moved to kiss her again but Rita put her hand on his mouth to stop him. "Is that what this is Elladan? A second chance? What will happen after this moment? I will travel with Gimli and Legolas and you will return to Rivendell."  
  
"You could always return to Rivendell with me." Elladan suggested but Rita shook her head.  
  
"That will not do Elladan, do you know why I chose to travel instead of staying in Gondor or even Lothlorien?"  
  
He shook his head so she explained it to him. "I needed to find out who I was, needed to do something for me instead of for anyone else. If I return with you now I would loose that, I would return as your love not my own person. There is still a lot I have to discover about myself until I can consider living with you."  
  
"I am willing to wait for you melamin. You can do whatever it is you wish as long as you return to me in the end."  
  
Then he kissed her again and all thoughts of leaving were forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ugh, I've had writer's block for so long so it won't surprise me if you think this chapter sucked. Please let me know!!!! I have no idea where the entire Elladan scene came from, it just popped up. 


	69. Feeling blue?

To start off, I want to apologize to all my faithful readers for letting you guys to your own for so long. I have several reasons for not updating for a while though. First of all I had exams last week and since they were the first ones I had at University I wanted to be prepared extra well. (Not that it made a difference, I have no idea how I did on them) Second, I had a major writer's block. I never planned for Elladan to come back so soon and I had no idea what to do next. I didn't realize it had been so long since the last time I updated, time really flies! Anyway once again really really sorry and I'll try to make this a super long chapter.  
  
White-Witch-Sakura: Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy you liked it.  
  
Melia: I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging. . . forgive me?  
  
Haldir lover: I know it's been a while and thanks for the compliments, it helped me come out off my little dip.  
  
Soul: I know, but I'm updating now aren't I?  
  
Elrohir lover: Put Elrond with the Wargs??? Now there's an idea. . . nah I still need him in the story. Good idea though.  
  
Yuki: I never could resist sugar, lol, just kidding.  
  
PrincessCebera: This update isn't soon but I hope you'll like the chapter nonetheless.  
  
The Story Weaver: You had to wait for a while but I hope this chapter will be worth the wait.  
  
Mikos: I'm happy you like the story and hope you keep on reading even if I did take a while to update.  
  
The Great One: I hope you'll forgive me for leaving you hanging like I did and all, anyway just read the chapter.  
  
Latin4ever93: I'm sorry I made you giddy and I feel honored that I'm the one you wrote your longest review for. I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations.  
  
Blahblah: I hate the spiders too. . . even their little tiny relatives that turn up in my room sometimes, I kill them all. DEATH TO THE SPIDERS!!!!! Lol. Uhm, should I fear for my life, cause I didn't update soon like you asked, do I want to know what the 'or else' forebodes?  
  
JAL Williams: Made you cry? It wasn't that sad was it? A trilogy? Nah, I'm making it one big fic, don't know how much longer it's going to be though, I planned it to be 20 chapters or so but I went way beyond that.  
  
Palacescribe: Thanks for your comments, I'll make sure to watch out like you told me to. I know Rita was well liked by almost everyone but she's just one of those people. That's a little based on one of my best friends, she just sends out this vibe that calls 'like me, like me'.  
  
Dara Maeko: Hope this new chapter will excite you as much as last one did.  
  
Katalina15: Sweet reunion indeed, but just you wait what I have in store for them. *evil cackle*  
  
Aquitaineq: Elladan or travelling, that is the question. I hope I'll be able to combine the two but you never know what my muse tells me to do.  
  
Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf: Happy you liked the update and hope you'll like this one as well.  
  
Prophetic Fire: I take it you're happy with the latest development?  
  
Aislin2: Long review *squeals*, you know I love those. You ride horses? I used to as well. I never saw Eight legged Freaks, spiders creep me out. I think Araniel would wash her hair if she wanted to, they have the bonding thing going on (lessons, talking, etc.) and Arwen would help her with everything and she is noble. Rita should follow her own advice shouldn't she? I like angst and no worries, the reconciliation is far from over.  
  
Mademoisel madeline: Ok, I'll try to stop putting myself down, I'm just really insecure about my writing you know. I'm happy you liked the chapter though. Monsoon season? Good luck with that. See you in a while crocodile.  
  
D-Chan4: Sorry, hope you like this chapter. I'll try to make it a little less confusing for you.  
  
Kat: I updated, I hope you like.  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Love the name, and I'm very happy you liked the chapter.  
  
Leitheindel: Elladan's not so bad, he really is sweet when you think about it. Please forgive him. . . for me?  
  
Lady Healer: I hate spiders as well so we definitely have that in common. I'm happy you liked the scene with Anglas, it was the favorite of mine last chapter. Good luck hunting down Elrond, just don't hurt him too bad.  
  
Rangishran: Angst can get annoying, I agree but it can also be an author's best friend. So expect to see more soon.  
  
Nenuial aka Cheese Monkey: *blushes a deep shade of red* Too many compliments, must cool down. Thank you for saying what you did, it was really sweet. I hope you like next chapter.  
  
The Elfen Archer of Rivendale: It took some time but here's the new chapter.  
  
Darlene5: Thank you for your review, it made me happy when I read it and I hope you will read this chapter though it took me so long to write it. I don't think Elrond and Rita will meet each other again, at least, not sometime soon.  
  
Kimmaree: I'll try to remember that my writing doesn't suck, thanks for telling me that though, it boosts my confidence. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Serpent of Light: They're together again yes. . . but for how long? *whuahahahaha*  
  
Mellon1: Sorry that you had to wait so long for the update, hope you like it though.  
  
Siren6: You had me laughing my ass off when I read your review, I love your humor. Poor Elrond, can't wait to see what you have in store for him.  
  
Lady Eleclya: Unexpected guests are the best aren't they? Unless they are evil psycho killers who hunt you with a big knife. . . . sorry I watched Scream last night so I'm still on an adrenaline high.  
  
Youkai Ryuu: More fighting? I'll try to do that but I'm not promising anything.  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: Thanks for reviewing once again and when I need the lyrics I'll mail you. I hope you didn't die waiting for this chapter since you said you'd be waiting breathlessly.  
  
Kate: Your room sounds cool the way you described it, purple huh? I love painting, I did my room a year or so ago, though I didn't sponge paint a thing.  
  
Tapdancing Hobbit: Happy you liked the chapter, enjoy this one as well.  
  
Mornie Utule: Sorry, sorry, sorry, I know I left you waiting for an update but I hope you'll forgive me.  
  
Elvenflower: I'm glad you like Elladan and Rita together, though their troubles aren't over yet.  
  
Faenen: Thanks.  
  
Arwen-evenstar2: It is just like Rita to find the spider isn't it? Of course there will be scenes of the (remainder of the) Fellowship. I'm going to fill the gap Tolkien left between Legolas and Gimli disappearing in the forest and them sailing again.  
  
Dragonfly: Happy you didn't think the chapter sucked, hope this chapter will be what you want it to be.  
  
Aurumlupi: I'm torn as well, I want to keep them together but the adventured are calling for me so I guess I'll have to clean this mess this chapter.  
  
Shinigami29: I love to torture people as well, or so you'll see this chapter. I agree with you though, absence does make the heart fonder.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Still not mine, though I am trying to but Tolkien's estate so I can change the name Tolkien to Tara. Nah, just one of my crazy ramblings.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For seemingly hours did the two kiss, touch and hold one another until Rita regained her senses and pushed Elladan away from her. She was panting a little as she massaged her head.  
  
"We can't do this Elladan. We can't just pick up where we left off. That wouldn't be fair, not to you and not to me. A lot has happened and said between us and even though I wish they could, kissing isn't making those things go away."  
  
Elladan frowned. "You confuse me melamin. Even though you are right about the fact that many a thing has happened and many words of pain and anger were spoken, I would like to put that behind us and focus on our future."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm hinting at Elladan. What will happen to us once we go our own paths? I mean I'll be off to explore and you'll be in Rivendell, what kind of relationship would that be? I mean we did the long distance thing already and it hurt more then it helped, I just missed you so much."  
  
"And I you, but what are you trying to say Rita? Do you want to end what we have yet again?" He was hurt just saying this.  
  
"Do I want to end it? No, I don't want that at all. Do I think we need to slow things down drastically to spare the both of us a lot of pain? Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."  
  
Elladan pinched the bridge of his nose as if to stop an incoming headache. "And how do you suppose we do that? Should we go back to ignoring each other again?"  
  
"No, God I never want to do that again or go through that again at that. Just start over and take it from there. Right now we are continuing where we left and we still have a lot to resolve."  
  
"Start over? You mean from the very beginning, you want us to become just friends after all we shared? I won't be able to do that, I'm sorry but I won't."  
  
Rita took his hand in her own. "We'll never be 'just friends' Elladan, that would be impossible, but I'd like for us to become close friends again. Like we were before we became lovers." She pressed her lips against his palm and looked deep in his eyes. "I will always love you, but I have to find out who I am before we can walk on the lovers path again."  
  
At her last statement Elladan closed his eyes to block out the pain. He didn't like it but he knew she was right about some points. They were rushing back towards the familiar. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.  
  
Without saying a word he got up and pulled Rita up as well. She looked at him with fear in her eyes because he hadn't responded to her words besides of the closing of his eyes.  
  
"Elladan, don't lock me out again, please say something." She nearly begged.  
  
He opened his eyes again and Rita was comforted by what she found in them. Pain, yes and also misunderstanding, but the love, so much love were to be found in them.  
  
"I did not mean to shut you out Rita, I just have to cope with what you said. It is a lot to take and even though it won't be easy I'll accept what you offer to me. I'd rather have your friendship then nothing at all."  
  
"Thank you Elladan, this means a lot to me."  
  
"I do have a request though." He looked a little shy and it took a few moments before he continued. "Kiss me, one more time."  
  
*How could I say no to that?* Rita wondered and she raised her head and waited for their lips to connect. At first their lips touched very lightly and Rita closed her eyes as she felt his fingertips running over her face.  
  
When he ran his tongue over her lips time and again she slowly parted them and sighed as he gently took control of the kiss.  
  
The kiss lacked the passion and desperation of their kisses just minutes before, but they were sweet and slow.  
  
Time seemed to stand still as they stood in that hidden grove but finally Elladan released her and he rested his head against hers.  
  
"Thank you for that Rita." He mumbled and then he let her go altogether. "You should go, the sun is starting to rise already and you will be missed. I'll have to meet Elrohir as well, we'll be meeting the king today again."  
  
Rita put her hand on his cheek and he did the same to her automatically. "Be safe and may the Valar be with you Elladan."  
  
"And to you Rita, and to you."  
  
Then she took a deep breath and left the clearing and rushed back to her room. She was happy that most of the elves were still asleep and she didn't meet anyone on her way there.  
  
Once she reached her rooms she let herself fall on the bed and closed her eyes for a while. She forced herself to get active and changed into a dark green pair of leggings and put a shirt that was a lighter shade of green over it.  
  
She inspected herself in the mirror and saw that her hair was a mess and started to brush all the knots out. Once this task was accomplished she bound it together and after washing her face with the water out of the basin next to her bed she was ready.  
  
Just when she was about to gather her weapons to go training there was a knock on her door. She opened it to reveal Legolas who had his bow slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey you." Rita said "I was almost ready, just let me get my weapons and we can be off." She fastened her belt from which her sword and dagger hung and as an afterthought she also grabbed her bow and quiver.  
  
"There I'm ready to go." She walked down the hall and Legolas followed her. It took a few moments for her to realize that Legolas was extremely quiet that morning.  
  
"You ok Legolas, you're never this quiet."  
  
"I should ask you that question Rita." Legolas commented.  
  
She raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm not the one being all quiet."  
  
"I was worried about you, you disappeared from the dining table and you weren't in your room after that. I was unable to find you anywhere."  
  
"You were worried about me? You didn't have to be, as you can see I'm still in one piece."  
  
Legolas shook his head a little and a smile started to form on his face and he draped an arm over her shoulder. "I probably worried for nothing but I couldn't help it. The last time you saw Elladan. . . '  
  
"Let's not go there Legolas, not yet." Rita interrupted.  
  
Getting the message he changed the subject. "So what are we doing first today, archery or swordplay?"  
  
"I was thinking about starting with archery so I'll be able to boost my deflated ego with swordplay. I'll never be good at archery, not like I am with swordplay."  
  
The two chatted some more on their way to the training-grounds. They picked a target to practice on and Rita was the first to take her shot.  
  
She closed one eye and intently gazed at the target like she was supposed to as she pulled back the bowstring and notched an arrow. After a few more seconds she released the arrow and with satisfaction she noticed that it hit the second ring from the bulls eye.  
  
But then that satisfaction sunk again when Legolas's arrow hit the center and two more after that in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Not fair, I'm trying to build a bit of ego here and you're ruining that with hitting the center every time." She stuck out her lip and pouted in order to accentuate her so called sadness.  
  
Legolas laughed out loud at this and pulled her hair. "Your ego doesn't need more building does it?" he asked her innocently.  
  
"Are you calling me cocky?" Rita exclaimed as she put her hands in her sides.  
  
Turning his head Legolas gazed at her. "Hmmmm, now that you mention it I'd have to sa-aaaay!"  
  
Not letting him finishing his sentence Rita tackled Legolas to the ground, knocking the air out of him momentarily, and the two started to wrestle.  
  
Of course Rita was no match for Legolas and his elven strength so she resorted to a sneaky method. She tickled him.  
  
Now she wasn't sure if it would work but when he started to squirm Rita knew she had hit the jackpot, or so to speak. She tickled him some more and as he tried to roll away she pinned him to the ground by sitting on his legs as she attacked his sides.  
  
Legolas was by now laughing hysterically and the tears streamed down his face. "Stop" he managed to say between laughs. "I give, I give now stop that or I'll. . . " he had to stop talking again because Rita viscously attacked him once more.  
  
"I'd say you were in no condition to make threats or demands mister, now repeat after me. . . Rita is not cocky."  
  
"Rita is. . . hahaha. . . not cocky."  
  
She giggled a little as an idea got into her head. "Now say. . . I'm secretly in love with Tári Minyatur."  
  
"I'm secretly. . . " Legolas started to say until it registered in his mind what she wanted him to say. "WHAT!"  
  
It was bad luck for Rita when Legolas regained enough strength to throw her off of him and he got up, still laughing though he now also wore a devilish grin.  
  
Taking that as her cue to get the hell out of there she scrambled up and started to run away from Legolas as fast as she could.  
  
Her sprint was quite good but there was no way she could outrun an elf and soon she was lifted from the ground and carried away. She tried to get free from his grip but failed to do so.  
  
When she saw where Legolas was going she doubled her efforts as she squirmed, kicked and yelled. "Legolas Thranduillon, put me down this instant. I mean it you evil elf put me down!!!"  
  
"Are you sure about that Rita" he asked her.  
  
"Yes now put me. . . " she then realized where she was and changed her mind. "No don't. . . "  
  
But it was too late since Legolas had already dropped her and it was that moment that Rita fell into the small lake with a large splash.  
  
She resurfaced and glared at the cackling elf at the shore. Not bothering to ask him to help her up she climbed out of the water and she turned to yell at Legolas when she caught sight of his retreating figure.  
  
"I'll get you back Princie, just you wait. . . my revenge will be sweet." She shouted after him. with a huff she marched towards the castle, the wheels in her head already working at full strength.  
  
She was so lost in her thoughts about revenge that she didn't notice the flabbergasted elves she passed by. They were shocked at what had just happened between the lady Voronwer and their Prince.  
  
As she entered the palace she bumped into someone with such a force that she fell flat on her back. "Oh great" Rita mumbled "My day is just getting better and better."  
  
A chuckle sounded from above her and a hand was stretched out towards her. Taking it Rita was pulled to her feet and found herself staring at Narathan.  
  
"What happened to you Voronwer, did you decide to bathe with your clothes on?" He joked.  
  
"Oh very funny." Rita sneered "Your brother is what happened. The idiotic, evil, insane and silly elf decided it would be funny to dump me in a lake."  
  
"And your plan to get back at him is. . . " Narathan fished.  
  
She frowned. "It's still under construction."  
  
"May I suggest. . . . " the plan he whispered in her was so nasty and funny Rita's eyes lit up.  
  
"Give me like 10 minutes to change into dry clothes and then you and me are going to have a loooooong conversation Prince Narathan." Rita grinned and then she sped down the corridors towards her room.  
  
True to her word Rita returned 10 minutes later and she dragged Narathan to the library, a place where the two would be able to plot without being disturbed.  
  
The prank was complicated and there were several frustrating details to work out and by the time they had fine-tuned their plan dinner was only an hour away.  
  
Narathan excused himself since he had somewhere to be and Rita was left on her own in the library to tidy up the papers they had used while planning.  
  
When she finished that particular task she went to her room and lay down on the bed as tiredness overwhelmed her. She had missed a night and now her sleeping pattern was all weird.  
  
She was so tired that she allowed her eyes to close and sleep overtook her. When he came to check on her, Legolas found her sleeping peacefully so he took off her shoes and put a blanket around her to keep her warm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following days Rita was calm and quiet. So calm and quiet in fact, that Legolas was afraid of what was going on in her head. For he knew that Rita would come up with a revenge as devious as she could think of.  
  
And the fact that she and Narathan, his own brother for Elbereth's sake, were often found conversing softly, as if they were planning something, did not help to calm him.  
  
He had played many tricks on his eldest brother in the past and though Narathan often got him back for this, Legolas had always beaten his brother in this aspect.  
  
After five days he had to wait no longer. . .  
  
It started early in the morning when he got dressed. When he pulled his shirt on he found that the sleeves were sown together so he couldn't get his hands through.  
  
He gritted his teeth and grabbed another shirt annoyed with this childish trick. He looked for Rita at breakfast but couldn't find her.  
  
Deciding to leave to practice archery he returned to his room to gather his bow and arrows, checking them both for some kind of sabotage.  
  
Rita may not have thought of that as a prank but Narathan was another thing. Legolas had after all put fake arrows in his quiver when Narathan was trying to impress this girl.  
  
Of course the girl was less then impressed when Narathan's arrows never even got near the target. It took 3 weeks of hiding before Legolas had dared to face him again.  
  
But thankfully there was no sign of a prank near his weapons so a little relieved Legolas made his way to the archery field. He had no idea what was in store for him.  
  
Rita was hiding in the bushes and could make out Narathan's form in some bushes on the other side. The reason they were lying on the ground was unknown to some surprised elves around them but Narathan swore them to secrecy and they knew better than to disobey the heir to the crown.  
  
From the corner of her eye Rita could see Legolas approach and she stayed as still as she could, not wanting to catch his attention. If he were to notice her, the prank would be over before it could begin.  
  
Narathan had noticed his brother as well and when he saw he took his usual spot for practice he grinned widely while he signaled for Rita to get ready. He could see that she nodded and prepared himself as well. The two waited until Legolas strung his bow and took aim.  
  
The first arrow imbedded itself in the center of the target (as always) and Legolas grinned appreciatively, no matter how many times he did it, it always felt good to see that the arrow had done what he wanted to.  
  
He strung a second arrow and fired. . . but this time it hit the outer ring!!! He blinked a few times and fired a third arrow. This time it hit the outer ring as well, this time on the left side.  
  
Frowning he fired two more arrows and saw to his surprise that he once again hit the outer ring (on the right this time) and once he even missed the target.  
  
He strung his bow again confused about what was wrong with him that morning and was about to release his arrow when he noticed the target moving.  
  
Shaking his head a second later he thought he had imagined it, how would a target be able to move after all? But when he got ready to fore once more he saw it move again and this time his elven hearing picked up a suppressed giggle.  
  
Realization hit him and he stormed towards the target and then his suspicion was confirmed. There was a rope tied to the target in such a way that one piece led to the bushes on his left and the other end to the bushes on his right.  
  
Then he heard laughing again and with all his strength he pulled on the end of rope he held in his hands. From the bushes Narathan was now catapulted a few feet across the field while he chuckled all the while.  
  
Legolas glared at his brother, but Narathan seemed immune to this as he laughed even louder. "You should have seen your face little brother. The confusion on it. . . priceless, absolutely priceless.'  
  
Then Legolas jumped up and ran to the bushes on the other side realizing something else (imagine seeing a light bulb appearing over his head). But when he reached them he only found the other end of the rope.  
  
Rita had been smart enough to flee while she could while she figured out that Narathan could hold his own against his brother's anger.  
  
She now ran sniggering through the forest as she neared the castle. At the entrance she bumped into Gimli and she grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"If you see Legolas and he asks you where I am, I was not here. You get that Gimli? You haven't seen me the entire day."  
  
Then she disappeared again leaving a confused friend behind but that was solved when he met Legolas not a minute later.  
  
Noticing his state of anger he stopped the elf. "Now, now lad. You have the face like a thundercloud, whatever happened?"  
  
"Rita and Narathan joined forces and interrupted my training. Every time I fired an arrow they moved the target. And I fell for the stupid prank!" He ended with self-disgust.  
  
Gimli chuckled loudly. "Perhaps you shouldn't have dropped her in the lake. The lass can have quite a temper and she has managed to prank you a few times already. Now come with me and help this dwarf find some adventure in this forest, it has been too long since I have been able to use my ax."  
  
A calmer Legolas now shrugged and followed his friend, not knowing he was being observed from the entrance. Rita grinned as she watched Gimli manipulate his friend into coming with him.  
  
Then she looked at her hands and sighed, there were several rope-burn marks on them and they stung as well. So she set out towards the healing room and was surprised to find one of the twins there.  
  
After a quick inspection she recognized Elrohir and she knocked on the door to get his attention. "Hey Elrohir, do you have a minute for me."  
  
"Of course Rita, are you injured or is this a social visit." He asked.  
  
She held up her hands. "A little bit of both actually. I have neglected to say hello to you and I do feel a little guilty about it, but my hands are the motivation for coming here."  
  
"Come here." Elrohir patted the cot and Rita sat down and held out her hands for inspection. He grabbed some sort of cream from one of the shelves and started to apply it.  
  
There was a silence between them and eventually it was Rita who broke it. "I heard congratulations are in order, who would have though a year ago you would get married?"  
  
"I would have deemed whoever brought me this news insane and would ignore it completely." Elrohir grinned but he quickly sobered. "I expected Elladan to marry first though."  
  
Now Rita was serious as well and listened to Elrohir as he started to speak once more. "He loves you Rita, it's as simple as that. When you ran from him he was lost and he didn't know what to do to convince you to return."  
  
"I had to leave Elrohir, I was afraid. Lord Elrond said things. . . things that make no sense now but words I took very serious at the time. I didn't mean to hurt Elladan."  
  
Elrohir sighed. "I know Rita, yet you did. Now I'm aware that my brother is far from perfect and did some hurtful things as well but it pains me to see him like this. The light you brought to his eyes has dulled and he is no longer the Elladan I know."  
  
"But," he continued "I have seen a change in this a few days ago. The light has returned, not as bright as before, but it's there. I know not what happened between you and him but I wish to thank you for it."  
  
Rita swallowed to get rid of a nasty lump in her throat. "Nothing happened Elrohir, we just cleared up all this mess between us. We talked it all out and we came. . . no I came to the conclusion that before we can return to what we had, we should be friends again."  
  
"It's a start." Elrohir said as he finished tying the bandage around her hands.  
  
Gathering her courage Rita asked him something. "Elladan told me that he has had words with Lord Elrond, but surely he was exaggerating when he told me he no longer was his son."  
  
A pained look crossed over his face and Rita felt bad for asking. Finally Elrohir spoke. "I wish he was Rita, for it is worse then you can imagine."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"When Elladan found out what Ada had said to you he became livid and harsh words were spoken. Ada tried to defend himself by saying he only had Elladan's best interest at heart as a father should. On this Elladan yelled that he was no longer his son and stormed out."  
  
"But Elladan loves your father, I know this, they'll make up eventually won't they?" Rita asked hopefully.  
  
Elrohir shook his head. "I'm afraid that it will take quite some time before things can go back to the way they were before their arguments. The only Elladan stays in Imladris is because I am there as well and he does not wish to part with me."  
  
Biting her lip Rita looked as Elrohir tiredly rubbed his forehead. "They do not speak, well Ada sometimes tries to speak with Elladan but he quickly gives up. The gap between them will not be mended before Ada will sail to Valinor I'm afraid."  
  
"Sail to. . . when is that happening?"  
  
"In a few months. Many elves will depart for grandmother will finally cross the sea as well. Many of the Galadhrim will follow her and even more will come a few years after she has left, for the power of the rings is gone and Lothlorien is fading."  
  
Rita was shocked, even though she knew the elves would leave Middle Earth, she didn't expected it to happen so soon.  
  
"It's the reason you're here isn't it?" she asked Elrohir "To discuss this with Thranduil."  
  
"Aye, Ada sent me and Elladan, well Elladan came with me, to ask the king what his plans were. He will announce of the leave taking in a few days and then those who want to come are free to do as they please. Though I doubt there will be many at first."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Elrohir smiled at her eagerness to understand. "The elves of Mirk. . . I should say Greenwood now, are Silvan elves. They are attached to the woods and I doubt they will want to leave just yet. But once they hear the sea- calling, then it is strong and powerful."  
  
"Does it hurt to resist the calling?" Rita asked with a slight amount of fear in her voice.  
  
"It depends on the elf. Though it can be painful to resist it all relies on the strength of the elf in question. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Legolas heard it, the call. But now we made this pact to stay until Aragorn dies, but I didn't know it would hurt him." Rita spoke softly. "I may play tricks on him but I care about him a lot and I'd hate to see him in pain."  
  
Elrohir wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed it a little. "Legolas is strong, if there's one elf who will be able to resist the call it will be him. And if he has troubles he will have your friendship to help him won't he?"  
  
"Of course I'll help him, what else do you expect?" Rita said and then something clicked in her head. "You said Lady Galadriel will leave, but what of Lord Celeborn?"  
  
"He will remain here for a while longer, though it is feared he will never leave these shores at all. Grandfather is from the old days and he has been born here unlike grandmother who comes from Valinor itself."  
  
"Oh." Rita couldn't say a lot more. This conversation was so very serious and her giddiness about the prank had disappeared almost entirely.  
  
She stood up and straightened her clothes before she gave Elrohir a hug. "Thanks for the explaining and the bandages and all. Are you at dinner tonight?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
A glint came in her eyes and she smiled. "Lets just say that it'll be a show to remember. Legolas won't know what hit him." With a wink she left Elrohir behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was in a bad mood. Hunting with Gimli had calmed him down and afterwards the two each went their own way. But his newfound serenity was disturbed when he opened a door only to be covered in goo.  
  
This had 'Rita' written all over it and Legolas decided not to react, it would only make Rita gloat if he became angry with her. No he would bathe and wash his hair and pretend nothing had happened.  
  
He asked a maid, who was close to giggling, to prepare a bath for him. Before she left he called her back and with his most charming smile he addressed her.  
  
"Would you please keep quiet about this, I'd be most embarrassed if this, " he motioned to his hair. "came out." The blushing maid agreed of course and hurried to fulfill his request.  
  
It took an entire bottle of hair-soap to get all the goo out and Legolas realized he had to hurry if he wanted to be at dinner in time.  
  
He quickly grabbed a towel and dried himself off and he put a nice outfit on before he started to brush his hair. When he looked in the mirror he was shocked at his image.  
  
"RITA!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Rita was already in the dining hall and the queen was surprised to see her wear pants and a shirt. They were very nice and feminine, but still she usually wore a dress at dinner. When she asked Rita about this she got the strangest answer.  
  
"I'd rather be mobile today."  
  
There was just the buzz of conversation as it always was in the dining hall when an enraged bellow came from one of corridors.  
  
"RITA!!!!!"  
  
She immediately glanced at Narathan who was already chuckling and got up. Legolas sounded pissed off and she wanted to run while she could. Only one problem, which way would he come from, then she'd be able to run in the opposite direction.  
  
Then the backdoor Rita had used to slip out only days before slammed open and Rita yelped before she went to stand on the other side of the table to keep a barrier between her and Legolas.  
  
Around her laughter exploded at his appearance but she kept her gaze onto his face. Legolas walked towards her with long strides and then he smiled sweetly. This scared her more then a scowl could.  
  
"Rita, would you care to explain the exact reason my hair is now blue?" he asked.  
  
She bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from laughing and tried to look thoughtful. "Why Legolas, how on earth did you manage to do that. Blue does suit you though, it matches your eyes."  
  
"Wrong answer, I'll ask again. What did you do to my hair?" he took a few steps in her direction as he said this.  
  
Backing up a few steps Rita's lips began to tremble a little from the suppressed laughter but she was able to keep it down.  
  
"Well I did nothing to your hair, you did that yourself. All I did was put blueberry juice in your hair-soap, well, replaced nearly all of the hair soap with the hair-soap actually. It's not my fault you failed to see this."  
  
Seeing the flickering in his eyes she suddenly pointed at Narathan and yelled. "It was his idea!" Then she ran away. . . fast.  
  
Legolas now turned to his brother who was getting a little nervous. "I'll get you for this." Was all Legolas said before he rushed after Rita.  
  
After he left Narathan couldn't keep it in any more and started to laugh so loud that he totally missed his chair as he tried to sit down. Instead he landed on the ground where he didn't even take the trouble of trying to get up.  
  
He wasn't the only one in such a state however, Gimli was nearly peeing in his pants from mirth and even Thranduil was chuckling.  
  
"To think you are all grown." Araniel said, but even she could not hide the smile that had crept on her face.  
  
The rest of the meal was cheery and full with laughter, something that had been missing in a long while because of the dark days.  
  
"Poor Voronwer." Narathan said. "I daresay that she's unable to outrun him for long."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rita was indeed not able to outrun Legolas for a long time. She had been running for five minutes or so and was about to whistle for Asfaloth when she was tackled from behind.  
  
She laughed loudly when Legolas picked her up and started to walk even further away from the palace, while muttering under his breath about revenge.  
  
Finally her laughter subsided and she tried to look up at Legolas, which was a hard task as she was hanging upside down.  
  
"Legolas, are you really mad with me? Could you please put me down? I'm not sorry about the prank and even you'll have to admit it was a good one."  
  
She felt him take a deep breath and then he sighed as he put her down. She looked at his face and was relieved to see him smile a little.  
  
"Forgive me?" she asked with a pout.  
  
He shook his head and then hugged her. "Remind me to never, ever, prank you again while you are near my brother. The two of you planning pranks together is a man's worst nightmare."  
  
"You have to admit they were good though."  
  
Legolas grinned. "Yes, they were good pranks, a little too. . . " his voice drifted off as he started to listen intently for something.  
  
Feeling a wave of seriousness take over Rita looked as he did this. The only time she had seen Legolas so alert was when he heard danger approach and he had never been wrong once.  
  
He moved his head towards the trees and Rita walked as quietly as she could towards them. When he was next to her she softly whispered to him.  
  
"What's wrong, what did you hear?"  
  
"Orcs, a small group, ten at most."  
  
Rita looked at him incredulous. "What happened to the 'our woods are cleansed from evil' thing we were told so many times?"  
  
"Apparently my kin has been as wrong about the orcs as they have been about the spiders." Legolas said with a serious face and then he swore softly.  
  
'What?"  
  
"Father has given the patrol a free day and we have no weapons with us." He explained.  
  
Rita grimaced. "Crap! Well that sucks, what are we going to do? We can't just leave them running around like this."  
  
"I know, I am concerned about how they were able to get so close to the palace." He was silent for a few seconds and then he explained the plan he had come up with to Rita.  
  
"The orcs are too close for us to get reinforcements so that's out. But the armory is not far from here, a minute if I'm quick. I know I left my old bow there and there will be enough arrows for me to fire. I'll grab some weapons for you as well."  
  
She nodded. "You want me to stay put?" she asked.  
  
"Climb this tree, so you won't be spotted." When he saw she was going to protest he held up his hand. "I know you can fight but even I would not be able to face orcs unarmed."  
  
He lifted her so she could grab a branch and instructed her to climb to the second limb. "When you see me return you can come down again, stay still."  
  
"Legolas" Rita whispered loudly and she winced at the volume. "Be careful." But he was gone already.  
  
Now Rita couldn't hear the orcs approach yet but she trusted Legolas on his judgement, it had saved her life more then once the past months.  
  
Though it was evening the sun had not completely gone down yet, something Rita was grateful for since she would be of no use in the dark. Then she realized something else, orcs hated sunlight. Why would day come out while the sun was still out.  
  
It seemed as if time slowed down as she sat on the branch and Rita stared in the direction from where the growls even se now heard were coming from. She didn't notice Legolas return until he sat next to her on the branch. She nearly toppled out of the tree from the scare but Legolas was able to steady her.  
  
"Here, I have a sword for you and also a bow. We'll try to shoot them from here before we go for hand-to-hand combat. We have the advantage of surprise." He quickly whispered.  
  
Rita accepted the sword. It was longer then her own but it would fit its use. She put it against the trunk, where it would be easy to access before she took the bow from Legolas.  
  
"I won't be of a lot of use with archery, I'm not as good as you."  
  
"Nonsense, just take your time with aiming. We only have 15 arrows though, I had no time for a thorough search."  
  
By the time they had gotten everything arranged the orcs had come closer and the setting sun gave the land a golden/reddish glow.  
  
Legolas strung his bow and Rita followed his example, playing every instruction she had through her mind. As soon as Legolas fired the first arrow the orcs started to make their annoying screechy cries.  
  
Like she was told Rita took her time with her aim she pulled back the bowstring and aimed for a particularly big and ugly orc and released the arrow.  
  
To her satisfaction it actually hit the orc and it fell down. She grabbed a second arrow and then saw that Legolas had taken four down while she just shot one. She shot the second quickly and saw another big orc go down.  
  
Then an arrow sailed right passed her head and out of instinct she leaped backwards. . . and fell out of the tree.  
  
She got up as fast as she could and yelled to Legolas. "Throw down my sword!" A second later she held the sword. Just in time too, because she was just able to block a vicious strike from an orc.  
  
Rita did a quick head-count and realized there were more then ten, she believed the numbers to be double but had no time to worry.  
  
As she killed one orc with a stroke to the heart she had to duck a blow aimed towards her belly, she missed her dagger.  
  
It was easy to notice when Legolas ran out of arrows, since the orcs focussed more on her. Legolas jumped out of the tree like an agile cat and stood back to back with Rita but he only had a small dagger for his defense and Rita had to work twice as hard to keep the both of them safe.  
  
The two had in their time of the Fellowship become quite accustomed to the other's fighting style and Rita had no illusions as to whether she would have survived had she been in the company of anyone else beside Legolas.  
  
So when the flood of orcs suddenly stopped the two circled back and forth, still back to back. Rita was panting a little, battle had never been so intense.  
  
She had become used to being in greater company and suddenly she had to face the fact that two people fighting together, no matter how skilled they are, is far more dangerous then a group.  
  
"Well," she finally said "ten huh? Unless I have lost the ability to count, this is not ten. These are 22, no 23 orcs."  
  
Legolas looked a little sheepish. "I guess those ten brought some friends."  
  
"Sure they did. What do we do with them anyway? I'm used to the kill and run but something tells me that's not an option."  
  
Legolas slung the bow over his shoulder and wiped the dagger clean on his pants. "We'll go to report this to my father and then we'll come back to arrange this."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Rita said and the two started to jog back to the palace. This took around 10 minutes and when they reached the entrance the sun had completely gone under.  
  
They walked through the corridors when they bumped into the twins, whose eyes widened at the state of the two. "What in the name of Eru happened to the two of you." exclaimed Elrohir.  
  
"Orc-attack." Legolas said curtly. "I need to see father." He started to walk again and Rita and the twins followed behind him.  
  
Dinner had finished and the only ones who were still there were the people at the high table. With every step he took Legolas was getting angrier, Rita could tell by the way he clenched and unclenched his fists. He threw the door open and stormed to where his father was sitting and Rita was a few feet behind him.  
  
"Maybe you would like to tell me, father, why there were no guards to protect our borders. Or better yet, guards to protect the palace."  
  
"It hasn't been necessary since the woods are now cleansed. . . "  
  
Legolas banged his fist on the table. "Take one look at me and then tell me the woods are cleansed from all things evil. You should know better father."  
  
The king took on his youngest son's appearance and noticed the messy (and still blue) hair, the black blood stains on his clothes and a few slight scrapes on his arms.  
  
Then Rita walked towards Legolas and put her hand on his shoulder and this seemed to calm him a little and he began to speak again.  
  
"23 orcs were able to breach the borders in such a way that they were a mere ten minutes from this palace's entrance. If Rita and I had not stumbled across them by chance, they would have reached this castle and caused mayhem."  
  
Thranduil seemed astonished. "23, are you sure about this number. Surely you can't be serious, how could there be so many orcs still remaining in the woods after we cleansed them?"  
  
Now it was Rita's turn to bang her fist on the table. "No you're completely right, we made this all up. It's just a silly prank. We were nearly shish kebab but hey, the woods are cleansed so those orcs we killed must have been ghosts."  
  
"It was fortunate we were so close to the armory when we detected them." Legolas picked up where Rita had left off. "Or we wouldn't have faired very well."  
  
Then Gimli jumped up and shook his fist at the two. "You two are the worst friends a dwarf could ask for, having an adventure all on your own while you know I miss chopping off orc-necks. You didn't even save me one did you?"  
  
This eased the tension that had begun to build in the room and Legolas grinned. "I humbly apologize master Gimli, next time we walk into a almost ambush, I'll be sure to gather you first from your meal."  
  
"Where did you find them Legolas?" asked Narathan who had slipped out to gather some soldiers. "Lead us to them."  
  
Legolas nodded and went off, Rita close behind him. In the end the small patrol of 6, Narathan, Gimli and the twins followed them.  
  
A few feet before they exited Rita grabbed a torch from the wall, when one of the elves gave her a strange look she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What? I'm no elf, all I see out there is black. I'll put it back later."  
  
After his outburst the elves made sure they steered clear from Legolas and Gimli was softly discussing something with the twins.  
  
While they made their way to where they had left the corpses Rita walked next to Legolas and nudged his shoulder with her own.  
  
"You ok again Legolas, quite a display of temper, it appears to run in the family." She spoke softly, in order not to attract too much attention.  
  
He sighed. "I'm merely angry with the laxness I have seen displayed the last few months. Guards who leave their posts unmanned, healers who are more and more away from their station and my father's sudden idea that there is no longer evil in this world, it annoys me."  
  
"You know what you need?" she asked. Legolas looked at her questioningly.  
  
She smiled. "You need a change of scenery, you've been annoying yourself more and more these past few weeks. We talked about that in Gondor remember, the feeling of being trapped. We need to get away from here, even though it is a lovely place to stay."  
  
"I think you're right, we'll need to make some plans with Gimli." Legolas said before they reached the place where the battle took place.  
  
One of the group whistled when they saw the corpses littering the ground. "This must have been quite the battle, these are quite a number."  
  
As Legolas explained what had happened Rita felt something was off and wandered a bit from the group. Then she noticed what was wrong and swore.  
  
"22" she said in a tight voice "There are only 22 corpses, we're missing one."  
  
"Perhaps you counted wrong." Mellas, who was one of the patrol, suggested.  
  
Now Legolas was alarmed as well. "Impossible, we both counted twice."  
  
Suddenly Elladan cried "Rita get down!" before he tackled her to the ground. An arrow sailed just over his head as he fell on top of her body and the orc was quickly found in some bushes and then killed.  
  
"You hurt?" Elladan asked Rita as he sat up.  
  
She grabbed his out-stretched hand and pulled herself up as well. "I won't be able to breathe for the next week cause you landed on top of my lungs, but yeah I'm fine. Thanks for the save, that could've ended nasty."  
  
"What else are friends for?" he asked quietly and Rita smiled.  
  
Then she turned to Legolas and Narathan who were discussing how to get rid of the bodies. "So have you figured out what you want to do yet. And if it's a choice between burning and burying, I'm all for burning. I am in no mood to dig a hole."  
  
"Yet the smell will linger if we burn the bodies and we are quite close to the palace." Narathan interjected.  
  
Rita raised her eyebrow. "Really? I hadn't noticed that. Hmm, learn something new every day."  
  
"Lady Voronwer is right though." One of the elves whose name Rita didn't know said. "Burying them will take time and it is rather late."  
  
In the end they decided to burn the bodies and the small company began to work in silence. They dragged all the bodies onto a pile and set fire to them with the torch Rita had brought.  
  
It was nearly morning when they set back again and Rita was beat. She had cleaned the sword she had used that night since the men had unanimously decided that she should not have to stack corpses.  
  
For once Rita hadn't complained about being treated differently from the men. She wasn't very keen on dragging dead bodies from one place to the other. She had done that once, during the final battle, and she was still a little freaked out about it. And those were the bodies of the good guys!  
  
Araniel has stayed up and once she noted the group's return she ordered a few maids who had the morning shift to prepare the baths.  
  
Each of the group trudged to their own room and just before Legolas went into his Rita called after him. "Just wash your hair with the yellow liquid that's on your desk, the blue will come out like that." Legolas chuckled and thanked her before he disappeared into his room.  
  
When Rita reached her room there were two maids waiting to take care of her but Rita sent them away, after thanking them for the bath.  
  
She stripped once they had left the room and first she scrubbed the blood and dirt from her hands in a separate basin before she stepped into the hot bath prepared for her.  
  
Her muscles instantly relaxed after such a taxing day and she rinsed her hair with the water before putting some liquid Elmère had given her before she had departed from Lothlorien.  
  
After drying herself off when she had finished Rita put on a silky nightgown and fell into her bed, drifting off at once.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following week was a busy one. King Thranduil had announced the message from Lord Elrond and he had also reinstated guard duty.  
  
Elves were constantly discussing what they wanted to do and how the years of the elves were slowly dwindling down. Then Legolas made an announcement which surprised all, even Rita.  
  
"I have heard many of you discussing the option of leaving for Valinor and I know that the opinions on going or staying are now divided so I wish to give you a third option. Fair woods, woods that have been untouched by shadow, yet have not been tended to, surround Ithilien. I promised King Elessar that I would return with some of my kin to dwell there and found a small city, in order to tend these trees as only elves can."  
  
He took a pause to let his comment sink in before he continued. "Those who feel restless yet are unwilling to leave these shores yet may, if they are willing, join me to fulfill this particular task. I do not want you to decide now, for I will first accompany my friend Gimli to his home as I vowed. But when I return I will set out to Ithilien with those willing."  
  
Then he left and was nowhere to be found. After searching for an hour Rita climbed a tree and jumped her way to Legolas's special place. And sure enough, he was laying in his hammock with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"You created quite the chaos just now. I don't think your father saw this coming, heck, I didn't see it coming. When did you come up with the idea?"  
  
He moved over in the hammock and patted the now empty spot and Rita got the idea and climbed in, though she nearly tipped them over.  
  
When she was all comfortable Legolas started to explain about he and Aragorn had discussed the option of Legolas founding his own city and about the plan seeming better and better to him.  
  
"I notice things about the palace and think 'I would do that differently, I would change that'. I will never be able to change it here, I doubt my father will leave for quite some time, so why should I not start anew?"  
  
Rita smiled at him. "Why not? You do realize I will help you wherever I can right?"  
  
"I actually hoped you would." He said.  
  
"Maybe there will be some of the Galadhrim or elves from Rivendell who want to come as well. Mirkwood isn't the only place with a dwindling population."  
  
Legolas turned towards Rita. "I never even thought of that but you are right. It would be a logical option. What do you think about. . . " The two spent the rest of the day speculating and dreaming about the future.  
  
The following day the three travelers were all ready for the trip to the Lonely Mountain. They had already said their good-byes and were eager for experiencing new things.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir left at the same time as Legolas, Rita and Gimli did and the five of them walked to the stables together.  
  
Once they had grabbed the horses they went outside. Elladan wanted to pull Rita in a wild embrace and hold her until she would be flattened against his body, but refrained himself to putting his hand on her cheek and muttering a blessing of good luck over her.  
  
To his surprise she copied his movement and after giving Elrohir a brief hug she jumped on top of Asfaloth and rode off, Legolas following her closely on Arod.  
  
Elladan watched until he could no longer see them and Elrohir put an arm around his shoulder. "You will see her again brother." He comforted.  
  
"I know Ro, I feel it in my heart. One day we will be together again, one day."  
  
Then the twins were on their way as well, on their way back to Rivendell.  
  
A/N: Phew, long chapter like I promised. I spent almost my entire Sunday on it so I hope you all like it. It is a rather complicated chapter with the drama and romance and pranks. . . let me know what you think and please review!!!!!! 


	70. Sleeping arrangment

It's my anniversary!!! I have posted this story exactly a year (and 2 days) ago. In this period of time I collected over 1300 reviews, made friends and most importantly; I connected with people who know what I'm talking about when I compare something against the books. Being the only LotR-fan/freak amongst my friends (I'm now training my sister but she's too young for now), has been hard and being here helped me see that I wasn't weird or unusual. Plus it helped me develop my writing and gave me heaps of confidence.  
  
So thank you to all you readers and reviewers for being there and giving me support. And I wish you all a creative and terrific 2004.  
  
Miriellar: Thanks and no worries, I'll keep on writing.  
  
D-Chan4: Happy you liked this one better and I hope this one will be to you liking as well.  
  
Crecy: I know it's long, I'm rather amazed by it myself actually. I'm happy I've been able to hold your attention for an entire month, even with all the computer problems you had.  
  
Last_True_Bard: Glad you liked it and I reviewed your fic, I liked it!  
  
Elrohir Lover: Sorry, ik ken geen translater sites. Hoop dat je er een zal vinden. Hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
LOTRfreak2000: I'm happy you like my fic and you even made me blush a little since this fic is far from being the best.  
  
Aranel3: Not sure if you reached this chapter yet but I'd like to thank you for your reviews and I hope you have liked this story so far.  
  
Haldir lover: Thanks for the long review and though I have some plans for Narathan and Haldir, I'm not sure of them just yet so just keep on reading. Oh and if you post your fic let me know so I can read ok.  
  
Nenuial aka Cheese Monkey: More adventures are on their way like you said and Narathan will be back sometimes but I have no idea when. As for the plans, they're not really set in stone. They are now going to Gimli's home and after that you'll just have to wait and see. ;)  
  
FakeLover: Thanks for reading and reviewing, especially now you have exams, they suck!!! I'm happy you like it though and thanks for the compliment on my English, it's not always easy.  
  
Aquitaineq: I'm happy you think so and hope you enjoy this one as well.  
  
Mademoisel Madeline: Yeah, I'm still alive and well. I've had vacation actually but with Christmas and all I didn't get to updating a lot. Plus I gave myself a present the Extended editions for both FotR as Two Towers. Plus I went to see RotK and I absolutely loved it!!!!!!!  
  
Prophetic Fire: It's nice to see you so happy with last chapter and I hope you'll like this once just as much.  
  
Cookies-will-invade: Love the name, and no you never reviewed before but now you have. I'm happy you did though and I hope you'll like my new update.  
  
Susie: Hope I didn't make you wait too long.  
  
Kier: I'm happy your friend told you to read it as well and glad you liked.  
  
Melia: Thanks for forgiving me!  
  
Leitheindel: Sorry to tell you but apparently you've been writing Elrohir wrong for a while then since it really is Elrohir and not Elohir. Never read the fic you mentioned but I don't normally read parodies. And I haven't read the book you mentioned either. Oh and to put you out of your misery, I won't be posting chapters on my HP fic anymore. I couldn't keep up with two fics at the same time and I had to choose and I chose Protector.  
  
Elanhin: I'm happy you liked last chapter and I have of course the closeness of Gondor in my head when I'm talking about the city they'll be founding. Aragorn is one of my favorites.  
  
Soul: What's next? You'll just have to read and see won't you. ;)  
  
Wandering Prophet: *pouts* First you made me all happy with hot elves and cookies and then you say you don't have them, you're evil. No really, thanks for the review.  
  
The Great One: There's no need to be sorry since you were never really harsh to start with but thanks for the apology anyway if that makes you feel better. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
LunarEclipse3412: Happy you liked last chapter even though you had to wait a while for it.  
  
Bosso12787: Thanks for the review, I'm happy you liked it.  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Well they have reconciled but they're just not together yet. As for Elrond, I have no idea what I'm going to make of that yet so it'll be a surprise for us both.  
  
Kate: You have snow? It started snowing today here, but it's not the kind of snow that stays you know. Anyway, hope you like the new chapter.  
  
Feanen: Thanks happy you liked.  
  
Serpent of Light: I know what you mean, not all fluff is good and I'm happy you did like my little fluff part that popped up.  
  
Mademoiselle Morte: Yup, it took me a long time once again but I hope you'll like this one as well.  
  
Mellon1: I know it's a bit of a shock but I reread LotR and I read somewhere that Legolas had plans to come back and found a city so I might as well work it out huh?  
  
Mornie Utule: I hope you forgive me for making you wait for awhile once again, I just couldn't get this chapter out.  
  
Shinigami29: I'm very pleased you liked it and it was actually hard to make up the pranks, I'm not so good at them usually.  
  
Dragonfly: It took longer then you'd like I'm sure, but here it is. . . my new chapter. I hope you'll like it.  
  
Lady Mirwen: I'm happy you liked last chapter, I tried to give it as much aspect as I could, with the romance and humor and such. Happy you appreciated it. I didn't recognize you for Darlene until after I reread your review a few times, shows how blind I can be.  
  
Musicgrl: I'm not angry since I started to notice that my chapters were getting rather monotonic to say at least, so I'm trying to break through that and I hope you will like it. The ending of the chapter wasn't as much an ending of the story but it was a new beginning for Elladan and Rita, as friends first at first.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not all mine, if you want to borrow whatever IS mine please ask.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I want to warn you now that my knowledge of dwarves, their culture and their land is small to none. So most of what you will read here will be made up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The trio had been on the road for days already and Gimli was getting more and more impatient with the pace they were holding up. He wanted to go home as fast as possible and he wanted to go now.  
  
In the end Legolas and Rita gave in to his grumbling and rode as fast as Arod and Asfaloth could go. It was miraculous to see that they got to the edge of the mountains within a day.  
  
Because it was getting dark and there were more and more cliffs around the three dismounted from the horses and after a short discussion between Legolas and Rita they sent Arod and Asfaloth off for a while.  
  
"Where are the horses going?" Gimli asked in alarm.  
  
"No worries my friend dwarf." Legolas answered. "For the mountains are not a place for horses like ours, so attached to nature they are. So we sent them to dwell where they wish, be it Mirkwood or Rivendell or just on the plains."  
  
Rita looked at the path that was going up and sighed. It was a loooong way up and she said so. "I know we climbed Caradhras and all but still, I don't think we'll be able to get to the top before it's completely dark."  
  
At this Gimli began to laugh loudly. "We're not climbing to the top lassie, my home lies deep within the mountain, the entrance should be merely half an hour of a walk."  
  
"Oh" Rita said, feeling stupid. But she broke out of her stupor when she saw Legolas follow the dwarf as he led the way. "Wait up!"  
  
The way up wasn't as steep as they had thought it to be and as they hiked up the clear path Gimli told them all about his land, his family and the great community.  
  
Finally they were stopped by a couple of armed dwarves who pointed their axes towards them. They spoke in a gruff language and Rita tried to understand what they were saying but failed miserably since Dwarvish was very different from Elvish. Whereas Elvish was flowing and melodious, Dwarvish was gruff, hard and a little raspy as well.  
  
While she was pondering the difference in languages Gimli was talking to his fellow dwarves, apparently they were as pleased to see an elf as the elves were to see a dwarf.  
  
In the end it seemed that Gimli 'won' the small discussion as the three were allowed to pass. Legolas and Rita shared a look that said 'what are we getting ourselves into' but managed to hide their apprehension from Gimli who was so happy to be home he was nearly skipping.  
  
Now if there was one thing that was humorous it was a skipping dwarf and it took all of Rita's self-control not to burst out in laughter.  
  
They reached two heavy doors and Gimli banged on them, a sound that echoed throughout the halls behind the doors or so it seemed.  
  
Gimli yelled something in greeting but since they couldn't understand it Legolas and Rita just observed and when the massive doors opened they followed Gimli once again.  
  
The moment they entered Rita felt her mouth sagging to the floor. They were standing in a hallway that was lit by seemingly hundreds and hundreds of torches and when she looked up she could see the great pillars go up until she couldn't see them anymore.  
  
"It's huge!" she whispered.  
  
"Aye" agreed Legolas. "It reminds me a little of Moria, only without the danger that lurks there. . . or so I hope."  
  
Gimli didn't notice their exchange as he was nearly running to the end of the hallway. They realized he had reached his destination when a loud roar of cheers burst loose from the room at the end of the hallway.  
  
Smiling Rita followed the noise with Legolas just behind her. The sight that met them made Rita smile even more.  
  
There Gimli stood in the middle of what appeared his friends and family and he was getting pats on his shoulders from all sides.  
  
She recognized his father Gloin, since he was the only dwarf who had silver hair. That and the fact that he was the only other dwarf that she knew in the entire room.  
  
Gloin noticed them standing in the doorway and walked towards them. The sound of laughing and talking dimmed down as soon as the dwarves noticed the human woman and more shockingly, the elf.  
  
"Long it has been since one of the Eldar set foot in a dwarvish dwelling, not since the days of Durin, so therefor I welcome you." Gloin nodded in Legolas's direction.  
  
On his turn took a step forwards and began to speak as well. "Long it has been indeed since elves and dwarves were friendly, yet it is not been the first time I set foot in a dwarvish dwelling. Now I can see once again the skill and craftsmanship of your people without fear of my life. I am honored to be here."  
  
This little speech seemed to please Gloin for he smiled before he turned to Rita. "So little lass, I can see you have survived your adventure fine and well. It's often those reluctant to go on an adventure who become great heroes, look at my friend Bilbo."  
  
"I wouldn't call myself a hero but I did survive our Quest. And just so you know, I think that Legolas is right. Well not about me being an elf too and all that but your home is great and. . . when I come up with a better word for it I'll call it that as well."  
  
Gloin nodded. "I can tell that there are many tales to share about your journey, but I also know that King Dain is eager to see you Gimli and your friends as well. He wishes you to dine with us in the main hall where you will be seated at his left."  
  
"That is a high honor indeed." Said Gimli and he turned around to Legolas and Rita and motioned them to follow him and the company.  
  
They walked through a broad hallway that seemed to split in several directions per turn and soon Rita was helplessly lost, so she was happy to have guides.  
  
When they reached the main hall they saw a king on his throne and Gimli went forwards first and said a few words in greeting to the king (in Dwarvish), but then he spoke in Common again and introduced his two friends to the king.  
  
"May I present to you my companions and members of the Fellowship; Legolas, son of Thranduil, with an aim which is deadly to all his foes. And Rita of Gondor, a woman whose will is stronger then that of a dwarf."  
  
Rita raised an eyebrow. "Nice introduction Gimli, that gives them a good impression of me."  
  
"Well you are more stubborn then ten dwarves together, don't you agree Legolas." Gimli retorted.  
  
Seeing the situation he was in Legolas raised his hands in defeat. "I will not mingle myself in this one, I think that you are both right if my opinion should be asked though."  
  
Frowning Gimli and Rita exchanged a look and then grinned at one another. "Right you are master elf." Gimli exclaimed. Suddenly realizing where they were Gimli turned to his king. "Begging your pardon King Dain."  
  
"No Gimli, do not apologize for you meant no disrespect." Then he stared long and hard at both Legolas and.  
  
Even though the king was old, his hair was gray as well as his beard, he has clear eyes that seemed to try and pierce through to your soul.  
  
At last the king spoke. "Welcome to my kingdom Legolas, son of Thranduil, and Rita of Gondor. Many years have passed since the last time either elf or human entered it. Let us celebrate this and feast tonight and you shall tell me about the Quest of the Ring."  
  
"We would be honored Milord." Rita said while bowing a little towards the dwarf king. She saw that Legolas and Gimli nodded in agreement and they followed the king as he walked towards the Feasting Room, like he called it.  
  
A Feasting Room it was indeed. The room was huge and the pillars all around were high. The entire room was filled with torches and lanterns and if she hadn't known they were far under ground Rita would have relaxed entirely.  
  
For even though she didn't fear the dark any more, she still felt a bit uneasy.  
  
The feeling of unease was pushed back as they were seated at a table at the side of the king, Gimli seemed to glow up at the honor, and the meal was brought forth.  
  
Whatever meat seemed to lack at the most dinners with the elves seemed to be made up for during this meal. There was a variety of swine, rabbit, deer, birds and more species that Rita didn't want to identify.  
  
Lucky for Legolas and also a bit for Rita, there was also salad, potatoes and rolls. Different from the elves there were no servants with the dwarves, each did what they had to and beside the king, who was waited, each had to get up to get there meal. Much like a buffet.  
  
While Gimli was speaking to one of his kin Rita and Legolas were walking passed the buffet and filled their plates.  
  
Rita grabbed a balanced meal with lots of potatoes and salad and also meat. Taking some things that looked like chicken wings and a small piece of something that looked like steak she reached a few pots that were filled with an unknown substance.  
  
Deciding to leave the soup-like substance for what it was Rita turned to Legolas and saw that he had filled his plate with the 'vegetarian' food.  
  
She made fun of him speaking Elvish. "Is there any salad left Legolas? You seem to have piled your plate with it."  
  
"I don't think the dwarves will miss it." he retorted while he glanced at the plate of a dwarf behind them, which was filled with all the kinds of meat, stacked high.  
  
Seeing he wasn't taking the bait Rita decided to leave it as it was and sat down next to Legolas, who was in the middle of her and Gimli. On her right sat Gloin who seemed to be hanging on to his son's words as he described the journey over Caradhras.  
  
Mealtime was usually a loud and noisy affair with the dwarves but that evening they were completely silent as Gimli spoke of his and the Fellowship's adventures. He spoke in common so that Rita and Legolas could follow the tale as well, and often they added things to the tale as well.  
  
When the meal had ended the king addressed Gimli. "I have heard you speak about your journey and it pleases me that one of our kin has played an important part on the destiny of the world, yet I have detected a gap in your tale. What of Moria? What have you found in the greatness that was founded by our ancestors at the times of old?"  
  
After a long silence, which Gimli seemed unable to break, it was, surprisingly, Legolas who broke the silence.  
  
"The reason we have not spoken of it is because our memories on our journey there is still mingled with pain and grief. It was there that we learned of fate of the dwarves and it was there that we lost our friend and guide at the hands of a Balrog of Morgoth."  
  
Murmurs broke out at this since this was a piece of information that had been left out. They had known that Gandalf had been 'killed' in Moria and later came back to them but they had not known how that had happened.  
  
Taking a deep breath Gimli started to speak of Moria and what had happened there and he spoke in his own language.  
  
But both Legolas as Rita could understand the emotions in his voice and remained silent and listening to what he said.  
  
Slowly Rita started to drift off in her memories and she remembered the Balrog and the orcs and the darkness, oh the terrible darkness.  
  
Noticing her discomfort, though she hid it well, Legolas grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it a little, drawing Rita back to the present.  
  
Squeezing back she silently thanked him and then she focussed on Gimli once more. When he finally finished talking it was already very late according to the king (how he knew Rita couldn't understand since there were no windows or the such in the cave) and told them all to rest.  
  
Gimli had gotten the task to showing his friends to rooms and this he did. They were given rooms that were pretty basic but seemed comfortable enough. There was a bed and a small basin of water. It was lighted by a few candles.  
  
"This is the guest hallway." Gimli explained. "The rooms are of used often but they are clean." After he had showed them to their rooms Gimli hastened to get back to his family and friends and left his two companions behind on their own.  
  
"Something tells me a bath is not something I'll be likely to find here." Rita joked and as always when she spoke to Legolas when they were on their own in Elvish.  
  
He laughed at this and sat down on her bed. "I believe you are right about this, have you ever seen the dwarf bathed or in fresh clothes?"  
  
"Aaah, mental picture of Gimli bathing. My eyes, my eyes!!! I mean I like Gimli, he's a great friend, but the thought of. . . " and she shuddered.  
  
At this point Legolas was laughing hysterically and his melodious laughter was catching and soon Rita had caught the giggles as well and fell back on her bed as well.  
  
Once they had calmed down again Rita sat up again. "I don't think I've ever laughed as much as in the past few months. You do realize that most people think we're crazy don't you?"  
  
"If I am crazy it's because you made me that way." Legolas retorted.  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure you always have been pretty crazy out of your own." Rita joked but soon she grew serious again. "Thank you Legolas."  
  
He looked at her questioningly. "What for Rita?"  
  
"For making me laugh all the time and also for not pushing me about the Elladan thing, I know you're dying from curiosity about that."  
  
"Only a little, but I would like to know what happen if you are willing to share for the way you bid each other farewell was rather confusing."  
  
Sitting up a little Rita started to talk. "Well, it's like this. . . "  
  
". . . and here we are." She had finally finished her dialogue for almost 15 minutes and was now waiting for Legolas to react.  
  
He remained silent for a little while, digesting what she had told him and then smiled a little. "I am happy for you that you have sorted everything out with Elladan and though it will not always be easy I do believe you made the right decision."  
  
"I did?" Rita had been questioning herself for a while now and it was a relief to hear from someone else that she had done the right thing.  
  
"Aye, it will take some time for the trust between the two of you to be rebuilt and your friendship will have to be the start."  
  
Rita grinned broadly as an odd though came up. "You know, you are the only one who knows all my Elladan-troubles and you always know what to say. Have you done this more often? Giving love-advice I mean."  
  
"Oh elves and men alike from all around the world gather themselves around me for my council on love. No seriously though, I only give you my opinion and it seems to be right sometimes. But have you not discussed this with Aragorn or Haldir?"  
  
She snorted. "Aragorn wriggled the story out of me in Gondor and freaked out, but I was able to calm him down eventually. And no, I haven't told Haldir, well I told him it didn't work out but no details whatsoever."  
  
"Why not?" asked Legolas getting thoughtful. "I thought he was your best friend."  
  
"He is my best friend but as much as I love him I didn't want him to kill Elladan. Haldir has dealt with a lot of my old demons in silence and acceptance but he would have blown up had he known what Elladan had done."  
  
"I do not blame him as I myself exchanged a few words with Elladan after I had found out you gave his necklace back."  
  
Looking up in shock Rita exclaimed. "You did what?!?"  
  
"I merely told him he was the biggest fool on Arda and that if he ever hurt you again I would hurt him so badly that he would pray for Mandos. . . that's all." Legolas decided to leave out the bit where he had told Elladan to stay away from her.  
  
Gaping Rita opened her mouth a few times but no words came out. Finally she managed to sputter the word 'why'.  
  
"He hurt you my friend and I for one was not pleased about this."  
  
Rubbing her head Rita kicked her boots off and crawled towards the top of the bed. "I think I have to sleep for a while, yeah sleep would be good. You have confused me."  
  
Laughing Legolas pulled a blanket over her. "I did not mean to do that Rita, I think sleep will help you clear your mind."  
  
Then he turned away and as he was at the door he heard her say. "Goodnight."  
  
He smiled as he replied. "Don't let the bedbugs bite." He closed the door, missing the enormous grin that spread on her face before things started to get hazy and she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rita didn't know what happened or what she had dreamed about but it hadn't been nice. She woke up feeling disoriented and anxious and quickly opened her eyes to get rid of those feelings.  
  
To her fright there was only darkness around her, the candles had apparently gone out while she was sleeping, and her breath quickened.  
  
*There's nothing to be afraid of* the rational part of her brain told her but her instincts were just screaming at her, telling her to get out of there, get out as fast as she could.  
  
Her instincts won over rationality and by the time she had untangled herself from her blanket, that had tangled all around her, she was hyperventilating and using all her willpower not to give into the urge of clattering her teeth like she had done in Moria.  
  
Once free from the blanket she jumped from her bed, throwing over a small table at the cabinet, and she started to despair when she realized she didn't know where the door was.  
  
She was about to just run into a wall from tension when the door opened and Legolas stood in the doorway. "Rita are you. . . "  
  
He had no time to finish his question because Rita just attached herself to his neck and refused to let him go.  
  
Not knowing how to react he held her close and slowly he felt her breathing even out and her shaking stopped. When she loosened his hold on him a little he pulled back to look at her, yet he didn't let her go.  
  
She was deathly pale with the exception of her cheeks, which seemed to be afire. There was a hunted, urgent look in her eyes and though she had stopped hyperventilating she was as tense as a bowstring.  
  
"I'm sorry Legolas I don't know what happened, it was just. . . it's so dark and I couldn't see or breath fresh air and I panicked."  
  
Legolas could hear the shame interlaced in her voice and for a moment he squeezed her a bit tighter before he pulled back from her and led her to the bed where she sat heavily.  
  
Sitting next to her he wrapped an arm around her. "There is no need to feel ashamed Rita, I am amazed that you dare to enter the mountain at all. Especially after all you have been though."  
  
"But I got over me fear, or so I thought. I could deal with it earlier."  
  
Trying to ease her mind Legolas made a confession. "I have to confess to you that I have not been able to go to sleep at all this night. You are not the only one discomforted with the darkness here."  
  
Rita smiled a little, feeling better already. "So how will we deal with this? We can't just up and go, Gimli is so excited to share this all with us."  
  
Silence reigned the room until Legolas smacked his forehead. "We have been so foolish."  
  
"What? What goes on in that head of yours?"  
  
"We could sleep outside under the stars, where we both feel at ease and will be able to rest."  
  
She smiled at the oh so simple solution. "That's perfect, I can't believe we didn't think of that from the start. Come on lets find Gimli and tell him about this."  
  
Looking around the room she squinted her eyes so she could find her boots. The room was only dimly lit from the hallway where the torches hung. After finding them at last she put them on while Legolas put the table up again like it was supposed to.  
  
As they wet to the main hall where they hoped to find Gimli, Rita asked Legolas how he had known she was in trouble.  
  
"Since I was wide awake I was very focussed on any sound, so when I heard a crash coming from your room I was alarmed and decided to investigate."  
  
"Well, thank you for that. I was very close to going into wild panic." Rita told him and then they ran into Gimli who had apparently been on his way to them.  
  
Legolas took charge immediately and explained in as few words as possible his and Rita's troubles with the sleeping conditions and their solution for it.  
  
"I'm sure I'll love this place Gimli." Rita added. "But I can't sleep here, I need to see the stars or the sun at least. I don't even know if it's night or day at the moment."  
  
The dwarf patted her arm. "It is early in the morning lass and I blame myself for not realizing this predicament earlier. We will need to find you two a good resting place, comfortable and sheltered. But first we will have breakfast."  
  
He led them to a smaller hall then the one they had eaten in the day before and it was empty save the table with food on it.  
  
Rita and Legolas each took a roll and ate it but Gimli seemed to make up for his lack of meat as he crunched on one piece of bacon after the other.  
  
Once he had finally finished the three went out in the open and Rita closed her eyes in relief as she felt the sun on her and breathed the fresh air deep in her lungs.  
  
They walked downhill for ten minutes until they reached a small lake, well it was too small to even call it a lake, where bushes grew on the stony area.  
  
"It's not much and not very comfortable but it is sheltered from the wind and unfriendly eyes." Gimli told them.  
  
"We've been more uncomfortable and survived, besides this place isn't that bad. Okay, sleeping on the rocks. . . not so good, but we'll make due, right Legolas."  
  
"I'm not planning on sleeping on the rocks, but if you want to go ahead."  
  
Rita frowned. "How do you mean you're not planning on sleeping on the rocks, if you haven't noticed there are only rocks around here."  
  
"Well, I was planning on sleeping in this." And then Legolas dug up something out of his pack that made Rita gasp.  
  
"You brought your hammock with you!" She exclaimed. "I though you always left it at your spot."  
  
"I normally do but I doubt I will return to it often and in this way it might have some use for me, like at this very instant. It's not overly large but we can share it during the nights and then spend the days with Gimli. What say you friend dwarf, is it a suitable plan."  
  
The dwarf frowned a little. "If the lass can bare being so close to you during the nights I have no troubles with it. It might send a wrong signal to those who do not know you as well as I do though."  
  
"How do you mean?" Rita asked.  
  
"The hammock is rather small so sharing it would seem rather. . . well, intimate wouldn't it?"  
  
Thinking it over a little Rita finally shrugged. "Let others think what they want but I'm not going to sleep on hard rock when I can do so in a comfortable hammock."  
  
"I agree with you Rita, I just hope you don't make us fall out." Legolas joked.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault you take up so much space. But we should get this place ready for tonight before we go back."  
  
The other two agreed and the next hour was spent with hanging up the hammock between two rocks and manipulating the bushes so that they were completely hidden from view while sleeping. Also they hid their packs into small chasms in the wall and covered them with other rocks and branches to hide them.  
  
Then they returned to the mountain and Gimli led them through all kinds of hallways and rooms. They went to see the forge where dwarves were making all sorts of things and they also went to see the armory and many other places until at last the sun started to go down and they went to the dining hall from that morning.  
  
After finishing their meal Rita and Legolas started to make their way out when they were called by the king.  
  
"Are you leaving us already noble guests?" he asked them and Legolas was the one to answer him.  
  
"Even though your kingdom is grand king Dain, I am of the Eldar and sleeping without sight of the stars is a feet impossible for me."  
  
Nodding in acceptance the king turned to Rita who was a little nervous. "Long have I feared being in enclosed spaces and even though I now can walk in your kingdom without fear I cannot sleep here. Last night was one filled with anxiety for me and even though it grieves me to say this, I will find no rest here, no offence to you Milord."  
  
"None taken Lady, so this means the two of you will grace us with your presence during the day?"  
  
"Of course." Both Legolas and Rita said.  
  
The king smiled and then waved his hand towards the exit. "Then have a good rest and we will see you tomorrow."  
  
Taking their leave Rita and Legolas went outside only to find it completely dark already. Luckily Legolas's aura shone so bright that they could find their way to their sleeping space easily.  
  
Rita grabbed her cloak and a big blanket and then they were faced on how to get in the hammock in order to sleep.  
  
Finally Legolas went into the hammock first and motioned for Rita to follow. She did so after she had wrapped herself in her cloak and though they nearly tipped over they finally lay comfortably.  
  
With a little teamwork they managed to wrap the blanket around them both and they only needed to find good positions to sleep in.  
  
In the end Legolas was lying on his back with his arm around Rita, who was lying on her side with her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
She sighed deeply. "This is nice." She commented.  
  
"Yes it is." Legolas agreed. "Much better then sleeping in there."  
  
"Yeah, not only is there fresh air and stars but I'm also warm and comfy. But now I'm sleepy so I'm gonna sleep okay? Night."  
  
And once again Legolas answered her in order to finish the ritual she had told him about. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."  
  
"No bedbugs." Rita muttered softly. "Not in a bed remember?"  
  
Legolas chuckled and rephrased his words. "Don't let the hammock-bugs bite then." But he got no answer since Rita had fallen asleep. Listening to her breathing Legolas finally let himself relax enough in order to slip into a peaceful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know it's a little corny and not one of my best chapters but I'm really at a loss here. Dwarves never interested me much and I had no idea how to handle this. I hope you all liked this or at least thought it was acceptable. Let me know what you think please! 


	71. On the road

*peeks around corner* Uhm hello. *ducks to avoid various items* Yes, yes that reaction I expected so I came prepared with an entire speech on why you should all forgive me for leaving you hanging for over a month, it's long and boring but bear with me.  
  
First of there was school and work, exams are closing in on me again so I am currently revising everything and work is a bit consuming as well. Then I got sick, which was no fun but the real problem was that my mom had this problem with her back and had to keep complete bed-rest for two weeks, leaving me to do the house and care for my sister beside school and work.  
  
Plus well, I met this guy a week after new year in this bar when my friend ditched me for her boyfriend and we started talking and exchanged numbers. . . well you get the picture. It wasn't really serious (yet) but I was starting to fall for him when I found out the day before Valentine, Friday the 13th, that he was using me to cheat on his girlfriend of THREE YEARS!!! That led to me believing men are the scum of the earth (sorry for any male reviewers if I have any) and after sulking for two weeks, I got angry which led to my revenge. I called his girlfriend and we got together where I explained (in detail) what an asshole her lying boyfriend was and she broke up with him. . . I think, didn't bother to hang around after she started screaming at him.  
  
So can you all forgive me? I have decided that Valentine's day should be banned, or better yet, the entire month February should just disappear and that the only men I will like are those of the fictional kind. Any angry girls out there who agree? Anyway, first my notes to you reviewers and then the new chapter.  
  
Lady Phoenix Slytherin: Hope you reach this chapter soon and see me thanking you.  
  
Haldir lover: Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, see the explanation above, hope you forgive me.  
  
Shadow of the Ages: I started this fic with the thought to make it a Legomance but somehow Elladan wormed his way in and here we are.  
  
Lykairo: Thank you, hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
Laureline: Here it is, here it is, here it is. . . ;)  
  
Winter: Thanks for your review and the compliments. As to your question, from what i understand dwarves have really long life-spans. I thought they could get 300 years or even older.  
  
Cailen: This is not going in the direction of L/Rita but I am happy you like it though.  
  
Yuki: So sorry that it took me so long and I hope you haven't given up on me yet.  
  
Prophetic Fire: Happy to see last chapter pleased you even though it wasn't one of my best. I hope this one will please you more as it has elves in it besides Legolas.  
  
Schmidie-lee83: Thanks, hope you reach this chapter soon.  
  
Elrohir lover: Glad to see you liked it enjoy the chapter.  
  
Elbereth2: Thank you so much for your kind words, I have been kind of down lately so reading nice reviews always cheers me up.  
  
Soul: It's not soon but I hope it will please anyway.  
  
Mademoisel madeline: Hope you're no longer grounded from the computer and I absolutely agree with you about RotK, it ROCKED!!!! I can't wait until it comes out on DVD so I can watch it over and over.  
  
Holly: Thanks, hope you like this one as well.  
  
Lady Blade WarAngel: *eyes fall out of sockets* Uh *picks jaw off ground* I cannot believe how you reviewed almost each and every chapter. You have no idea how much that means to me, I feel so so special now that I am going to give you the biggest hug ever. *Squeezes you tight* THANK YOU!  
  
Leitheindel: Spelling isn't my strong side either but I'm a bit manic about spelling names correctly so that's a weird side of me. Thanks for the review and once again sorry for having to leave 'Changes'.  
  
Dara Maeko: Patience, eventually they will visit the Shire. Could there be a Middle Earth without hobbits I ask you. Of course not but first I'll have to deal with other things.  
  
Nap-003: I'm happy you liked them, hope you enjoy this one as well.  
  
Bosson12787: Yeah, I'm not that fond of enclosed spaces either but I'm not as claustrophobic as Rita though.  
  
Saturnpyroprincess: I'm happy you liked my story though I apologize for the emotional ups and downs I've put you through. ;)  
  
Aranel3: I know there are so few good twin-romances out there (that doesn't involve them falling for each-other) so I'm happy you count me amongst the good ones.  
  
Mads Mads: Glad you like it but what gift do you mean? The herbs Rita used sine she's immortal now and Valinor and the name she accepted so I'm a little confused.  
  
Aragorns-gurl33: I'm flattered by your praise, I hope I can only live up to it in the following chapters.  
  
Bananas in Pajamas: Love the name, and I'm happy you liked my story even though you doubted it at first. I hope you like this chapter as well.  
  
AzaldiaTook: I'm not offended in any way because I know that my fic is in danger of becoming a bit repetitive but in order to reach the story lines I have in store for you I have to build this up carefully or it will all fall apart. So please hang on a little longer, I promise it will get better.  
  
White-Witch-Sakura: Thank you, thank you very much.  
  
Last-True-Bard: Happy you liked it, sorry it took so long.  
  
Aria: Sorry I didn't mail you, I just don't have the time. I am happy you like my fic though and hope you will continue reading. I'm not from Nijmegen, but live somewhere around Rotterdam.  
  
Nenuial aka Cheese Monkey: I know last chapter was a bit slow and this one will probably be slow as well but as I just told AzaldiaTook, it's all for a good purpose so please hang in there.  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Yep still alive though it may have seemed differently, sorry for taking so long.  
  
LadyDiori: No pitchforks or torches, we are all allowed our own opinions. Now I'm going to try to respond to your criticism so this will probably be long. I try to keep as close to canon as possible but when I need it so I will change things. After all, isn't this FAN-FICTION? As for English not being Westron, yep I knew and I decided to change it for the sake of my fic. I'm sorry to see you think Rita is a Mary Sue but I'm not ashamed of it if it were, not all Mary Sues are automatically bad. I do research some things but not all, I often let my imagination lead me. I DID read the appendices, I adore them in fact, but I don't know them by heart and sometimes I change things from them to fit with my fic. I created the ritual because, once again, I needed it. Now if you have such a problem with changes being made why do you read fanfiction, and I don't ask this to be mean or cruel. It's a question I've had for a while. Why do Tolkien purists read fanfiction if they find so many faults in it, explain this to me please. I know a beta could help me but for personal reasons I decided against having one, I started this fic with low self-esteem and the reviews made me realize I wasn't that bad. I started it on my own and I'll end it that way as well. I am glad though you think I'm not that bad of a writer and though I don't agree with your opinion on many points I appreciate your honesty. I don't know if you'll keep on reading but anyway thanks for your review.  
  
Lady Light: It took a while to update but I hope to please you with this chapter.  
  
Agarwaen Meltha: I'm happy you like the friendship between Rita and Legolas. As to where I find the time to write. . . well I just proved that I'm not superwoman when it comes to posting but I do try to write at least once a week when I can.  
  
FakeLover: Glad you liked the way I depicted the dwarves, that was an issue for me.  
  
Cookies-will-invade: I think I said this already but I love your name. Anyway, I'm happy you liked the chapter and hope this one will be likable as well.  
  
Faenen: Thanks.  
  
Aquitaineq: I like writing about friends as well so happy you liked it.  
  
Kate: Thanks for the review, I hope you're not mad at me for not reviewing for so long.  
  
Mellon1: Apology accepted, cute can be an awful word can't it? Anyway, happy you liked the chapter.  
  
Miriellar: I'm glad to see you liked the chapter.  
  
Wandering Prophet: I like the new name. Evil you for trying to seduce me with *drools* wet sexy elf holding cookies. Do you have any idea how this tortured me, having that vision and not being able to write. *sighs* Can I get him now though cause I updated?  
  
Melia: How could I not see RotK, I dragged both my mom and sister and later a friend to see it a second time. It better get some Oscars now.  
  
The Great One: Dare I ask your forgiveness? For both the long wait and the fact that 'Changes' is abandoned. I don't have the time to keep up two fics. Sorry!  
  
Musicgrl: I know, the Silmarillion is great though I seem to confuse the names a lot. Why do so many start with an F. Also Finrod had to have two names didn't he? Sorry rambling, hope you like the chapter.  
  
LunarEclipse3412: Whoops, well uhm, I completely forgot Dain died. Just consider him revived in my fic.  
  
Rhysel Ash: I won't be going into great detail since my knowledge of metal- working is zilch.  
  
MornieUtulie: I just found after months of searching since it seems to have disappeared from all stores, the FotR soundtrack and now I know why your name seemed so familiar. A bit random I know, anyway thanks for the review.  
  
Blahblah: More humor? I hope you like this chapter then, it's not all humor but it has certain elements.  
  
Mademoiselle Morte: Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long and I'm happy you liked the chapter though there was little happening.  
  
Elanhin: Sleeping next to Legolas in a hammock ranks high on my list of things I want as well. My writing is complicated. It's always random since I often surprise myself with my chapters but I do have certain ideas I want to get in so I work towards them. Confusing much? Yep but that's me.  
  
Shinigami29: Had to keep you waiting for a while sorry about that. Hope you like this chapter. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All was quiet as two cloaked figures on horseback rode amongst the trees. The sun had set hours ago yet the two riders still rode on, their destination in mind.  
  
One of them broke the silence. "I know I said this millions of times already, but this is weird without Gimli."  
  
"It is rather quiet and I have to admit I do miss him on our journey but our friend dwarf had his own business to care for Rita."  
  
"I know, it's weird that he kept his promise to Aragorn a secret for so long, especially after you revealed yours, but it is nice to know that the gates of Minas Tirith will be repaired by true craftsmen. If there's one thing I've realized in these past few months it's that dwarves are genius at working metals."  
  
She touched the hilt of the small light-weight axe Gimli himself had welded for her and smiled at the memory of when he presented to her, right before she and Legolas had departed.  
  
~ Memory ~  
  
Legolas had been gone all night and Rita had had the hammock all for herself for once but when the first rays of light started to appear she got up and started to pack the few things that were lying in the open.  
  
Starting with the hammock she undid the knots and folded it into a bunch and then put it in Legolas's pack. After folding the blanket and the clothes that she had laid out to dry after she had washed them before, she packed them as well and stood up.  
  
Grabbing both her own as Legolas's pack, his was much smaller and lighter by the way, she traveled the by now familiar path to the entrance of the mountain.  
  
By now the dwarves had finally overcome their slight animosity towards her and she was allowed to enter without arguments, though she still had the feeling they watched her every move as if she were a potential danger.  
  
Rolling her eyes at this she went to get some breakfast and met with Gimli who took one look at the packs she carried and sighed.  
  
"So you two are leaving today are you?" he asked while he knew the answer.  
  
Rita smiled sadly at him as she nodded. "It'll be strange to travel without you Gimli, but we'll see you soon again after all, Ithilien isn't 'that' far from Minas Tirith."  
  
"Well I'll just be pleased to be by myself again. No conversing with trees or being awoken by the elf singing some riddle and the thing I will miss the least is the riding! Dwarves aren't meant to ride, we have sturdy legs that can carry across any terrain."  
  
Giggling at the gruff tone he used Rita gave the dwarf a hug. "I'll miss you too you grump you. You can grumble all you want but I know you will miss us as well, you're soft-hearted."  
  
"Soft-hearted! Why I've never been this insulted, calling me that. I'll have you know lassie that I am anything but soft-hearted." He sputtered like that for a while until Rita just moved to the table with the food.  
  
She grabbed a few rolls, which were surprisingly rather good though not as good as the elven version, and ate them quickly.  
  
Deciding to be nice for Legolas she grabbed two rolls for him as well and rolled them in a piece of cloth before she put them in his pack.  
  
"Ah" Gimli exclaimed after he had finished mumbling. "You'll need provisions, come I'll take you to the kitchen."  
  
Shaking her head Rita just followed him and watched as he was bustling around in the empty kitchen opening cupboards and placing various foods on the table.  
  
Amused, she decided to comment. "Gimli, we're going to Rivendell not Mordor. There is no way we'll, no let me rephrase that, there is no way I'll be able to eat all that food since Legolas doesn't eat meat."  
  
"Well it's a long way till Rivendell still and I'd hate to see you eat nothing but fruits and nuts all that time, the elf always goes overboard with them."  
  
Admitting to Gimli and herself Rita grinned. "All right, but half of this stuff goes back. Anything perishable should be kept to a minimum and it can't be too heavy or smelly."  
  
In the end she had ended up with dried, salted pork, sausage and grilled bird. All had been packed in some kind of leather but different to keep it as fresh as possible. Rita also managed to get her hands on ten more rolls and rolled them in another piece of cloth and put it in Legolas's pack once more.  
  
Once their raiding of the kitchen had finished Gimli and Rita walked to the gates once more but before she was able to step outside Gimli suddenly disappeared, leaving her confused.  
  
She thought about the farewell dinner that the king had thrown for them Rita smiled, she had seen the relief on some of the dwarves their faces once they heard the news. Because even though they accepted her they were still uneasy around Legolas, he was an elf after all.  
  
Not knowing where Gimli went she just sat down on the ground and waited until he returned carrying a satchel. When asked where he went he wouldn't answer and he just walked on to the edge of the mountain, where Legolas would be waiting for them if everything went to plan.  
  
Everything did go as planned cause Legolas was sitting on a rock looking bored, Arod and Asfaloth grazing not far ahead.  
  
"You took your time." Legolas commented and Rita gave him an innocent smile at which he rolled his eyes.  
  
Finally the time for good-bye had come and the three looked at each other a bit unsettled. Rita was the first to break and hugged Gimli a second time.  
  
"Thank you for showing your home Gimli, it's wonderful. We'll see you soon and don't get into trouble on your way to Gondor."  
  
"It would be more likely that the two of you will get into trouble but to humor you I will be alert for anything unusual." Gimli retorted and then fidgeted a bit before opening his satchel and producing a small axe from it.  
  
"I promised you an axe and I will keep to my word, now it's not a real battle-axe like the ones I prefer but I suppose you could always find use for it."  
  
Taking the axe from him Rita examined it closely and then she smiled. "It's beautiful Gimli, thank you so very much." Then she hugged him again before she made him show how she should carry it, it ended up hanging from a small holster on her belt.  
  
That only left things between Legolas and Gimli, a dwarf and an elf who had, against all odds, formed a friendship that was unbreakable.  
  
Gimli scraped his throat and looked a bit flustered as he produced something from the satchel for the elf as well.  
  
"This is for you lad, I didn't bother to make you an axe knowing you wouldn't appreciate it like it should and any other weapon you can get from your elven smithies so it is not much."  
  
Legolas took in every detail of his gift and then replaced his old belt with the one he had just been presented. Perhaps not as refined as the leather decorations like elves would make them it was a piece of art like only dwarves could make it.  
  
The metal had been molded together in such a way you could no longer see the shackles, which kept the belt together. Small holes were in made in the belt as to put the pin through on whatever size Legolas liked.  
  
A small detail Gimli had put in his gift was that the metal shackles had been decorated with runes and green leaves, igniting a smile from Legolas.  
  
"I could not ask for a greater gift master dwarf and I hope to see you soon." Putting his hand on Gimli's shoulder as a warrior's salute Legolas said an elvish blessing under his breath.  
  
Not understanding what he had said Gimli turned to Rita for a translation but she just had this grin on her face and would not tell him what Legolas had said.  
  
Instead the two mounted their horses and rode in the direction of Rivendell, waving as they went.  
  
~ End memory ~  
  
Shaking herself from her slight daze Rita noticed that it was now truly so dark that she couldn't see a thing and sighed.  
  
"Legolas, could you drop your hood or something and do your glowy thing with your aura. I can't see a thing." A second later the dark was dimly lit as Legolas dropped his hood per request. "Ah, much better thanks."  
  
He chuckled softly and Rita grinned as well. They had been on the road for three weeks already, taking their time to make it to Rivendell.  
  
Suddenly Legolas started to sing softly and Rita sighed softly. This was becoming a habit that she could get used to. Knowing the song since he had sung it so many times while they were traveling Rita hummed along until she met a sight that once again caught her breath.  
  
"Imladris." Legolas muttered as he stopped singing. "We made it, come Rita it is not far now." Then he took off in a gallop.  
  
Rolling her eyes Rita let him run off without her, taking in the majestic view in front of her and reflecting on the last time she had seen it as thus.  
  
*It's crazy to realize I've been here for less then two years, it seems like a life-time.* She thought as she watched the fire-flies around the Last Homely House just like they had when she had first landed in Middle Earth.  
  
Asfaloth then started to get impatient and started to snort to get her attention. Laughing she gave him a nudge and the horse needed no further urging to return to what had been his home for so long.  
  
It didn't take long for her to reach the gates and she smiled as she dismounted, happy to be in familiar territory once again, after all, Rivendell was the first place she knew here.  
  
Looking around for Legolas, or any other elf for that matter, Rita gave up and turned to Asfaloth who had stayed at her side as she admired the valley once more.  
  
"Well Asfaloth, I guess it's just you and me then, how about you take me to the stables so I can figure my way to get back to the House."  
  
Her reply was a whinny and Asfaloth started to walk at a pace that she was able to follow easily, while she was still looking out for anyone.  
  
"I'm going to kill Legolas for leaving me on my own, evil elf that he is." she grumbled to herself. "I was being merciful with the blue hair, I wonder what he looks like in pink, yes pink is a very nice color for revenge, pink it is then."  
  
She then heard chuckling ahead of her. "Pink is not really my taste but Narathan likes it though." She heard Legolas say as others kept on chuckling. "Besides, I wasn't the one who lagged behind."  
  
Narrowing her eyes at the dark, since the elves in front of her kept their hoods up, she growled slightly and pushed past someone as Asfaloth led her into the (lit) stable.  
  
Asfaloth found his place and Rita grabbed a brush from a shelf and started to clean him, still a bit huffy about being tricked.  
  
The brush was plucked from her grasp however and annoyed she turned around to look into Legolas's grinning face.  
  
"Don't say you're angry with me." He pouted at her and gave her the puppy- dog eyes he knew she couldn't resist.  
  
Turning away she tried to hide the grin that threatened to break out but he had already seen it from the triumphant look in his eyes, so she gave up and sighed.  
  
"Fine, fine I'm not angry with you so put that pout away. She patted Asfaloth on his neck a few times before she let Legolas lead her away from the stables where a few elves were waiting for them.  
  
They were escorted to the House and Rita stopped when they passed the glade she and Boromir had practiced so often while he was teaching her how to wield the sword.  
  
She closed her eyes for a second and a sad look passed over her features before she made herself follow the others again, who had left her to her thoughts instead of watching her.  
  
Legolas was conversing quietly with an elf Rita recognized as Hamir and she chuckled softly to herself at the familiarity.  
  
This turned the heads to her for an explanation she just shook her head in dismissal and then started to walk a bit faster when the outline of the House came into sight. The only reason Rita could see it was because of the hundreds of candles that were lit throughout the House.  
  
"In a hurry are we my friend." Legolas remarked and Rita turned to him with a grin.  
  
"Bed and bath Legolas, both are in there." She pointed at the House. "And I for one am aching for both, plus nice food is there as well but just think about the bath! Hot water and bubbly soap and then sleeping in a bed, on a soft feathery mattress with a fluffy pillow under a soft blanket. That my friend, is more then enough to make me hurry."  
  
Once she was finished with her rant, which amused those who heard it, they were already in the main hall where they heard Elrohir's voice.  
  
"It is good to know your true reasons for coming here Rita."  
  
Turning to the source of the voice she smiled. "Aw, Elrohir you know I come here for the good company as well."  
  
"Yes I do, now if you would follow Miriel over here, she will guide you to your room where you can enjoy the comforts you just praised."  
  
An even bigger smile was plastered on her face. "Thanks Elrohir, see you tomorrow." Then she turned to Legolas and muttered. "Pink, remember that color Legolas, my revenge will be sweet."  
  
She followed Miriel up the stairs when Legolas called after her. "I thought you weren't angry with me."  
  
"I lied, goodnight." She retorted before disappearing round the corner, not realizing the laughs that followed her.  
  
As Miriel led her to the same room she had used the last time she had been in Rivendell Rita heard someone call out her name.  
  
"Fioma! What are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
"I was returning to my room from the Hall of Fire and I saw you walking and here we are."  
  
"Yes here we are, at my room." She turned to Miriel and smiled at her. "Could I please get some water for a bath. Thank you."  
  
Miriel went off to get the bath ready and Rita asked Fioma to come in. "It's been a while since I've had some female companionship, the dwarves don't count they all look like men with their beards."  
  
"Tell me about your adventures." Fioma all but commanded and Rita didn't need much urging to share her tales. In the middle of the explanation of Fangorn Miriel returned with hot water.  
  
Rita got giddy just by looking at it and smiled at the she-elf. "Thank you Miriel, I'll take care of myself from here on, I'm sure you have more important things to do."  
  
The she-elf nodded and quietly left the room, leaving the two females to their chattering and Rita to her bath.  
  
"I'll help you wash your hair." Fioma said. "Now come, you were telling me about the Ents."  
  
Rita stripped and got into the bath where she lay in bliss before remembering what she was supposed to be doing. "Right, so we went . . . "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following morning Rita was woken by a knock on the door and before she could turn around to ignore it, the knocking begun again louder this time.  
  
Too lazy to get up, since she and Fioma had talked until very late, or early for that matter since they had seen the sun's first beams before Fioma left, Rita just groaned and buried her head under her pillow, willing the person on the other side of the door to get the hint and go away.  
  
No such luck though since the knocking stopped and instead the door opened. Refusing to give in to the urge to see who it was Rita tried to make herself drowsy enough to fall asleep again when the blankets were pulled off her.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed but her voice was muffled by the pillow. She curled herself in a ball trying to regain some of the comfortable warmth that had been taken from her.  
  
"Wake up Rita." Said a cheerful voice and Rita recognized Legolas and groaned. When she made no other sign of getting up he began to shake her, which resulted in getting himself slapped on the arm.  
  
"It is close to midday, you are never up this late so you need to get up now."  
  
Groaning once more Rita replied at last. "I never get up this late because you never let me and I'm never this comfortable."  
  
"What?" Legolas asked in confusion. "I can't understand a word you say Rita take the pillow of your face."  
  
Getting agitated Rita flung the pillow at him as she sat up abruptly. "I said I never get up this late because you never let me and I'm never this comfortable."  
  
"Oh that's what you said. Well no need to break that habit now then." Legolas said all too brightly as he started to rummage in her pack and threw some clean clothes at her. "Now if you get dressed quickly I'll be nice and let you have lunch, pardon me, breakfast before we go to the archery range to practice. I'll return in ten minutes." He then left.  
  
Moaning in despair Rita slowly got dressed and tried to wake up a little before Legolas returned but to no avail. She was just finished with her pants and shirt when he came to retrieve her.  
  
Making a clucking sound of disapproval he helped her with her boots and hair and grabbed her weapons before dragging her off to the dining hall.  
  
On the way there Rita managed to almost trip herself twice and if Legolas had not prevented it she would have walked right into a wall.  
  
"What have you done that caused you to be this tired and disoriented." Legolas finally asked.  
  
"Fioma came and we talked and talked and talked and then the sun came and then she left and I went to sleep until this particular elf dragged me out of bed while I could be sleeping and oh what I wouldn't give for a cup of coffee, or just anything with caffeine."  
  
They had reached the dining hall where several elves were already lunching and Legolas led Rita to the main table where the twins and some other elves were sitting.  
  
When she saw the chair she let herself fall into it and buried her face in her hands and closed her eyes again, praying this was not happening. Yeah she was just in her bed dreaming about this strange as it sounded.  
  
This illusion however was destroyed when she was poked in her side and she raised her head and glared icily at Legolas.  
  
"You better tell you did NOT poke me Thranduillon or I swear by the light of Eärendil that I will dye you and all your belongings pink, tie you to a tree and send a message to Tári Minyatur to tell her you love her and want to marry her, and after that. . . "  
  
She never got to finish her threatening tirade because laughter erupted from the table, reminding her that there were others who were listening to their conversation. So she did what every pissed off and tired person would do, she turned to glare at them.  
  
"Good morning to you as well Rita."  
  
Sighing Rita rolled her eyes, put on a fake smile and answered. "Good morning everyone, how are you this fine day? I was just doing fine until this evil elf decided to wake me three hours after I fell asleep. Which is a very stupid thing to do especially when your name is Legolas and you know how grouchy I get when woken. Plus poking me is never a good thing."  
  
Just then Fioma walked in looking as fresh and fit as ever and Rita just gaped at her. "That's just wrong." She muttered, forgetting the fact that all the elves could hear her.  
  
"What's wrong my friend?" asked Fioma as she joined the table.  
  
Motioning to her Rita told her exactly what was wrong. "You, so awake and happy, damn you elves for not needing sleep."  
  
This evoked another round of chuckles from around the table but Rita let it be as she focussed completely at her task of peeling her orange, trying desperately to get less groggy.  
  
"Are you sure it is wise to train with her now?" asked Elladan as he observed his love. "She will most likely end up shooting you instead of the target Legolas."  
  
Legolas however waved this comment away. "She will be fine in a few minutes, she always says such nonsense when she just wakes. Normally it is safer to leave her be but she will forget whatever threats she made in this state anyway."  
  
"Really now?" asked Elrohir. "Then perhaps you can explain to me why she is now grinning like a dwarf who sees a shiny jewel."  
  
Rita explained it herself as she was now aware and awake enough. "Because I now have a visual of a pink Legolas and I like it, you don't happen to have some dye around here do you?"  
  
Then she stood up and turned to Legolas who observed her with mock-horror. "You coming or did you wake me for nothing?" she walked off without waiting for his answer and waved at the others at the table.  
  
Following her example Legolas stood up as well before he turned to Elrohir and warned him. "Keep her away from pink dye, any color of dye for that matter." He shouldered his bow and ran in the direction of the archery field himself.  
  
An elf turned to the twins and asked the question that had been burning in his mind. "Are they always like this?"  
  
The twins just looked at each other and shrugged, knowing from tales from Mirkwood that the two had done weirder things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week later no pranks had been played and the Ithilien situation had been discussed in Rivendell as Legolas made his announcement. To his surprise there were about 20 elves who would go with him.  
  
Rita just let Legolas plan whatever he liked and spent most of her time either in the library or with Fioma, since Legolas was keeping the twins busy.  
  
At this warm and comfortable afternoon Rita was lying in the grass with Fioma, once again wearing a dress, which she had to borrow. Something she discussed with her friend.  
  
"I hate it how I have to borrow clothes from someone else, it's just that a dress doesn't fit in my pack, I'm already happy to have one of those silky nightgowns you made me."  
  
Fioma pondered this for a while until she made her suggestion. "I could make you a skirt you would be able to wear under some of your shirts. It wouldn't be as formal as a dress, but suitable enough for a dinner."  
  
"I couldn't ask you to make me more clothes, you made me all those dresses that are now hanging in my closet in Gondor."  
  
"It is no problem my friend, you know I enjoy making clothing. I welcome the distraction, especially now."  
  
Turning to look at Fioma Rita asked for an explanation. "What do you mean with especially now?"  
  
"Most of my friends have left Middle Earth with Lord Elrond and Arwen is now Queen of Gondor. . . it is just that Imladris has gotten quiet."  
  
Sudden inspiration hit Rita. "Why don't you come with us?"  
  
"To Ithilien?" Fioma asked. "I praise Legolas's plans but the thought of settling so far from my kin unsettles me."  
  
Frowning Rita listened until an even better idea came to her. "Why don't you come with us until Lorien? We plan to go there to ask those left in the Golden Wood to come with us."  
  
"Lorien?"  
  
"Yes to Lothlorien, most beautiful of all the woods in Middle Earth and also the home of a strong and brave Marchwarden called Haldir."  
  
Now Fioma flushed and was searching for words. "I don't know about that Rita. It is so soon. Haldir and I discussed me joining him in Lorien but always as something I would do in the far future, what if he doesn't want me there?"  
  
"Haldir wants you there Fioma, trust me when I say that. My best friend is very much in love with you and I have heard from reliable sources as well as witnessed it myself, that your letters manage to make him glow brightly for days."  
  
By now Fioma was a very interesting color of red and was smiling dreamily. "I cannot just intrude his life without notice." She tried to counter.  
  
"Why not? It'll be a surprise for him, I can't wait to see his face when he notices you. I think you should wear that red dress you wore to dinner yesterday, that will make his jaw drop to the ground."  
  
"You act like I have already agreed to go."  
  
"Perhaps you haven't said it yet but I can see it in your eyes, they get all starry-eyed whenever you think of him. There is no point in denying it either."  
  
Sighing Fioma knew her friend was right but tried to make her friend as uncomfortable as she was. "And what about you? When will you make up with Elladan?"  
  
"Who said we hadn't made up?" Rita countered.  
  
"I do not see you together looking all in love once more, though Elladan seems more at peace then he did before he left for Mirkwood."  
  
Rita smiled a little but revealed nothing, keeping her thoughts and memories to herself, which frustrated Fioma a little because she could not read her friend like she could others.  
  
She decided to let it be however and the two sat in silence for the next few hours until Legolas came to join them. Fioma saw that he wanted to discuss something with Rita so she took her leave and left the two alone.  
  
"We leave in a week for Greenwood." He announced and Rita stretched and sat up.  
  
"That's good to know, then we will stay there for awhile, head for Lorien and then to Minas Tirith before reaching our ultimate destination of Ithilien right?"  
  
"In short that is the plan yes."  
  
Raising an eyebrow Rita gazed at Legolas. "And deciding this took you a weeks worth of discussion with Elladan and Elrohir?"  
  
"Well I asked for some tips as well. I'm not used to ruling, father ultimately makes all the decisions in Greenwood, you know this."  
  
"Don't tell me you're getting insecure about this, are you? Cause if you are I think you're being stupid."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes, you are. What is there to be insecure about? The building of the city? We pretty much planned out how to do that while we were in the mountains. The fact that you will be the leader of these elves? You have been drilled in this since you were born, that and the people revere you. You are their hero and you know it, they follow with a reason and it's not to make your life miserable."  
  
Legolas smiled and lay back in the grass, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "See, this is why I'm happy you will be with me all the way. You seem to know what to say and help me see my foolishness."  
  
"You're foolish, that's for sure." Rita grinned and then let out an 'oomph' when he smacked her on the stomach in retaliation.  
  
He smiled and said. "You understand what I mean."  
  
"Where else would I go? Someone has to keep an eye on you to make sure you do nothing stupid. Besides I like the traveling, I just wish we could make some time to visit the Shire before we go south again."  
  
"Hmmm" Legolas murmured and Rita took a look at him and saw that he had actually fallen asleep. *Man he must have really been worrying if he's this tired.* she thought.  
  
Deciding to follow his example Rita laid her head on his stomach, closed her eyes and drifted off in slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was very early in the morning but Rivendell was bursting with activity. Horses were being prepared for carts and trunks with belongings were checked one last time before departure.  
  
From a balcony Rita and Legolas observed the organized chaos below them and were joined by the twins.  
  
"So begins your adventure then." Elladan said. "This is it Legolas, are you ready to start governing your people or do you still have concerns?"  
  
"A good friend made me see that I was being foolish for thinking like that." Legolas said and Rita grinned at this. "So I will have faith in myself and in Rita to help me."  
  
"Ah yes, Rita. Are you ready to govern the people as well then?" asked Elrohir.  
  
Rita suddenly got pale and turned to them with wide eyes. "Govern? Me? No, I'm not leading anyone, I'm just there for the ride and to make sure Legolas's head won't explode from the pressure."  
  
"Legolas makes no decision about Ithilien before discussing it with you first and you support him every step of the way. In due time the people will look upon you for leadership as well."  
  
"I'm just helping out, an advisor of some sort, no leading for me. I'll leave that to Legolas." Rita said firmly.  
  
Leaving the topic for what it was the four started to make their way to the courtyard. Before they stepped out the twins embraced both Legolas and Rita and wished them luck. Well, Elrohir embraced Rita while Elladan just looked at her.  
  
Feeling the tension between the two Elrohir and Legolas made some excuse and let the two say their good-bye in private.  
  
"It'll probably be a while till we see each other again." Rita said when the silence became too heavy for her taste.  
  
Elladan nodded. "Indeed, I will miss you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
The two stared at each other for a while longer until Elladan pulled her tight against him. Sighing Rita put her arms around him and embraced him back.  
  
No words were spoken between them as they stood like that for minutes and neither did they speak as they made their way to the courtyard.  
  
Rita mounted Asfaloth and rode next to Legolas on Arod. "You alright?" he asked quietly. He frowned at Elladan when she nodded absently and figured she would tell him eventually.  
  
Once everyone seemed to be prepared to leave Elrohir asked for spoke wishes of luck and happiness for all those who had decided to follow Legolas to Ithilien. But he also said that the Last Homely House would always be open for any who would wish to stay there.  
  
Then the people awaited Legolas and he exchanged a glance with Rita and she smiled at him, silently telling him it would be fine as she rode next to him and the two rode out the gates side by side the others following them.  
  
On the road it turned out to be quite an experience for it took some getting used to be traveling with many once more. But Rita loved every moment of the journey. During the day she would ride next to someone and discuss all kinds of things.  
  
It was like this that she found out that Fendir and his wife Candir were hoping to get pregnant soon and in the same way she found out that Cirian had wandered with Lord Gildor before he had settled in Rivendell. Now however he felt restless and was looking for an adventure.  
  
This of course made Rita curious about Lord Gildor and for some days she rode with Cirian as he spoke of the people he had grown up with.  
  
But when the sun had set and they had found a good place to camp, a campfire would be built and there would be singing.  
  
Oh there was singing. To the delight of most Lindir, minstrel of Rivendell for many a year, had decided to join this escapade as well to gain inspiration for new songs. He carried a lute and harp and every night he would perform and the other elves would join in.  
  
If she had thought Legolas was good, then all the elves joined together gave her goose bumps. It was through these songs that she learned a little more about the history of Middle Earth.  
  
For Lindir had studied for many centuries with Elrond and Erestor, who were both interested and much learned in lore and history themselves.  
  
Rita learned of Gil-Galad and of his fall during the Last Alliance and about the Last Alliance itself, she also drank in every bit of information about Cirdan the shipwright and the havens he had guarded while he built the ships that would eventually take them from here to Valinor.  
  
She noticed that most elves now called her by her elven name, even Fioma used Voronwer instead of Rita now. Her explanation was that her elven name sounded better then her original one.  
  
When she discussed this with Legolas late one night he smiled at her and said that Voronwer did sound nicer, it was elven after all, but she would always be Rita to him.  
  
They didn't run into any trouble during the entire journey and after traveling for weeks the borders of Greenwood came into sight and they were awaited by a patrol and escorted to the city, where they would rest for a week until they would be on their way to Lorien.  
  
Once rejoined with his family Legolas was in for a shock. It seemed that Anglas had finally decided to do something about his grief in a way that did not involve a bottle of alcohol. Anglas had traveled to Valinor with a few of their people.  
  
Rita kept a sharp eye on Legolas that evening and soon he slipped out like she expected him to do and she followed him as quickly as she could, but was held up by Narathan who wanted to discuss something with her.  
  
To be very honest, she didn't pay much attention to what he was saying and as if she had noticed her anxiousness, Queen Araniel came to steal her son away from Rita telling him that his father needed to speak to him.  
  
Knowing where he would have gone Rita grabbed a lantern (since she couldn't see in the dark) and her sword from her room and made her way to Legolas's special spot. The green dress Araniel had made her wear rustled softly as she walked through the forest.  
  
It took longer then usual to find it since she wasn't jumping from tree to tree but eventually she found him lying in the grass, looking sad and lost.  
  
He heard her approach and turned to her and the sadness just radiated from his eyes. Rita dropped her sword to the ground and put the lantern down and sat next to him, waiting for Legolas to speak.  
  
It seemed that he was struggling for words because he opened his mouth more then once but the words seemed to be stuck in his throat so Rita tried to guess what he was thinking.  
  
"He's happier now, don't you think that Legolas?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "I know, I mean, I oft wondered why he did not go to Valinor for peace of mind but I never imagined. . . "  
  
"You never imagined he would leave so suddenly without saying goodbye." Rita quietly finished his sentence.  
  
He nodded and grief washed over his face so Rita pulled him in her arms and he rested his head against her shoulder.  
  
Then his body shocked and Rita realized with a start that he was crying. Legolas, one of her greatest friends and constant companion for over a year who had shared so much grief with her, trusted her enough to cry in her arms.  
  
Tightening her hold on him Rita brushed the hair from his face but refrained from making shushing sounds, she knew from experience that those annoyed more then that they helped.  
  
She didn't know how long they sat like that but eventually Legolas pulled back and looked at the ground as he did, he was embarrassed for breaking down like that.  
  
Rita would have none of that however and put her finger under his chin to make him look at her and wiped the stray tears from his face with a gentle smile.  
  
"It's okay Leaf, nothing to be ashamed about. I won't think any less of you now that you've shown your vulnerable side."  
  
He looked at her for a few seconds more before resting his head against her shoulder once more and she felt him take a deep breath.  
  
"I feel so stupid." Legolas finally admitted. "I should be happy that Anglas will now find peace, but I feel just so betrayed that he didn't send out word to me."  
  
"We weren't that easy to find I guess, but maybe he left a letter for you with your mother. Perhaps you should speak to your family about this, I bet they are hurting as well."  
  
"At least they got a chance to say farewell." Legolas said bitterly and Rita gently pulled at his hair when he said this to get his attention.  
  
"They didn't make this choice Anglas did. You can yell at him for his decision once you reach Valinor yourself okay, but don't take it out on anyone else. I don't care if you yell, scream, cry or curse at me but try to spare your family a little."  
  
Looking at her in surprise Legolas asked her a question. "How did you know. . . "  
  
"You're angry Leaf, you never sound this bitter, your fists are clenched and your shoulders tense, it's obvious your mad like hell as well as sad but nobody can change this for you."  
  
He then sighed heavily and some of the tension was drained from his body. "See, we're not even in Ithilien and already I need you to help me."  
  
"You always were there to help me too you know, even when I didn't want any help. It's about time I returned the favor."  
  
"Thank you." he muttered as he leaned into her embrace a bit further before he pulled back a few minutes later and he got up and pulled Rita to her feet as well.  
  
His eyes were still a bit red, but not puffy so Rita told him that if he avoided staring at anyone nobody would notice he had cried.  
  
"I really need to speak with my family but I have no desire to return to the hall." Legolas sighed.  
  
"Well I suppose I could play the good friend and discreetly warn your mother that there is need for some family-time."  
  
She was rewarded with a tired smile and they took the long way to Legolas's chambers in order to avoid others. Before he went in she pulled him back and hugged him hard once more before she kissed his forehead and left him alone.  
  
Before she entered the hall again she looked herself over in a mirror and brushed a few wrinkles from her dress and pushed some of the hairs that escaped from the braids she put in that evening back into place.  
  
The small feast Thranduil decided to throw in honor of his son and guests was dwindling down and most of the elves were now listening to Lindir who was singing the Lay of Luthien.  
  
Normally Rita would allow herself to be enthralled by the song and the knowledge it provided but now she had no time. She had to find a way to catch the attention of Araniel.  
  
Fortunately it didn't take much effort for the two women only locked gazes before Araniel excused herself to a lady of the court and walked towards Rita.  
  
"He needs you." Rita said once they reached a secluded corner to talk privately. "He needs you all right now."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Confused, angry and sad. Not a nice mix."  
  
Araniel smiled sadly. "Where is he now?"  
  
"He's in his chambers now, but I doubt he's resting though."  
  
Then Araniel seemed to be focussed on something else before she turned to Rita once more. "I spoke to Thranduil and he will come with me soon."  
  
"I though only Lady Galadriel could speak with her mind." Rita wondered out loud and Araniel smiled at this.  
  
"She is one of the few who can speak to others then her bond-mate in with her mind yes, but all elves have the potential for mind-speech."  
  
"Huh" Rita had to let that thought sink in for a while so she decided to leave it at that when she saw the king approach them.  
  
"Are you tired my love?" he asked her and she played along by agreeing. Somehow they managed to contact Narathan as well since he left not much later.  
  
Deciding to enjoy the rest of the evening the best she could Rita joined the audience as Lindir performed still the Lay of Luthien. She closed her eyes and let her worries drift away and only listened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The following morning Rita awoke early even though she went to bed late and she got dressed in one of the skirts Fioma had made for her and chose a silver shirt to wear over the dark blue skirt. Braiding her hair so that it was in one thick braid she went to breakfast.  
  
She saw that none of the royal family had made an appearance yet so she decided to sit with Cirian and Fioma who were already conversing animatedly. They tried to include her in the discussion about Lindir's performance the night before but she was a bit distracted so they gave up quickly.  
  
Suddenly someone put a hand on her shoulder before he took the seat beside her. She looked who it was and smiled as she saw Legolas. "Good morning, sleep well?" she asked.  
  
"Well enough thank you. I need your advice on something, do you have some time for me?"  
  
"Sure, can we do it now or should we go somewhere more private?"  
  
"We can do it now if you're up for it." Seeing her nod he started to explain the problem. "93 will join us on our way to Ithilien." Rita's eyes widened just a bit, she knew many would follow their prince but 93 was quite a number.  
  
Noticing she grasped the start of the problem he continued. "We cannot take 93 horses from the stables so we will have to travel on foot most of the way but we will be slowed down by carts carrying trunks and there will be a few children with us as well. It will take longer then we thought to reach our destination."  
  
"Well that sucks, I suppose we won't make it before winter sets in then." It was more a statement then a question but Legolas answered still.  
  
"No we won't."  
  
"Well since elves are immune to the cold it shouldn't matter too much I guess." Rita said after a long pause. "All we have to do is watch the horses and carts and make sure we choose the easiest path."  
  
Legolas nodded he had the same thoughts as well. "Shall we go through Fangorn?"  
  
"I suppose Treebeard will be happy to have so many elves walking in the woods but I doubt that's a smart thing to do. Fangorn is still wild and there is no clear path."  
  
"Around will take longer though."  
  
Rita sighed. "I know but the only other way to Gondor from Lorien is the way we took with the Fellowship and that's the Anduin."  
  
"That won't work." Legolas commented.  
  
"I know, so we'll just have to go around Fangorn and now I have to check my map for the best route since I doubt that we will be taking the detour to Edoras once we go around Fangorn."  
  
In this manner, ideas shooting back and forth about the road, provisions and about what dangers to aspect, the conversation continued for a long time.  
  
Neither of them noticed that people were shooting them looks of amusement and wonder. It was obvious to all though that Voronwer would play a great role in the founding of the prince's new city though.  
  
And so it was that the first part of Elrohir's prediction came true, for the people could see that Rita did more then council Legolas. She was an equal in planning and he treated her as such.  
  
The sun was high in the sky when they decided to take a break from all the talking and after lunch Legolas went his own way while Rita decided to be boring and went to the library.  
  
She grabbed a book and started to read about Beleriand and King Thingol and made herself comfortable in one of the chairs when Fioma burst in and started to pull her along.  
  
"What the. . . "Rita exclaimed as she noticed she was being led, very quickly, to her room. "Fioma exactly what are you doing?"  
  
The she-elf merely grinned and pushed her in her room. "I have been working on something for you and you have to try it."  
  
"You didn't, Fioma I don't need more clothes, you made me so many already. I told you this already."  
  
"Yes I heard you when you did, but then I found this lovely fabric here yesterday and it's perfect for you and I've been working on it all morning."  
  
As she said this she was stripping Rita from her clothes and Rita decided just to cooperate since Fioma was on a role and it wasn't likely she'd stop soon.  
  
So she lifted her arms when she was told to do so and twirled a few times as Fioma criticized her own work.  
  
"The hem should come down a little and it should be tighter around the waist. That neckline is horrible and what was I thinking about those sleeves, they're long enough for her to drown in."  
  
Rita finally spoke. "Come on, it can't be that bad. What are you working on this time now anyway?"  
  
"A new dress, but this dress is of a thin and light fabric as you may notice. Also it doesn't wrinkle and is easily cleaned. It's a perfect replacement for the skirts I made you, more proper as well."  
  
"But I like the skirts."  
  
Absentmindedly Fioma nodded. "They are nice but a dress is much better. Now please come and stand on this chair, this will go a lot faster when you stand model for me."  
  
Rita had never stood model for any type of clothing being made for her. Even when the tailor in Minas Tirith had made her dresses she had only take her measurements and took off to make them. So this was a new experience.  
  
After two hours Fioma was satisfied with her work and let Rita change for dinner. "I will do the embroidery later, but for now the rough outline is finished."  
  
Then she left the room and Rita let herself fall back onto the bed, she was exhausted. Who would have thought that standing completely still could be more tiring then being in movement for an entire day?  
  
Finally she pulled herself together to go and have dinner. *Maybe Lindir will perform another song this evening.* she thought as she walked down the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The remaining days they had left in Greenwood were spent in a blur of activities for both Legolas and Rita, who were called to solve a few issues often.  
  
For example, Legolas found out just how hard it seemed to be for the Ladies to pack two trunks at the most. And the word Ladies meant those of noble birth who decided to follow him for reasons only they knew. Other she-elves did not complain about the limit of baggage that they were allowed to take.  
  
Rita listened to him rant for an hour as he complained about the fact that some Ladies tried to bribe others to switch places for trunks and one of them, Lady Lolith, he swore only came to seduce him.  
  
But on her side Rita was having troubles as well. For she noticed how some came to her to make a decision about something and after she had sent ten elves to Legolas, he got fed up with it. He told her to take any decision she found necessary and that he trusted her.  
  
So now she was stuck with the decision-making as well. And since Legolas had taken it upon himself to deal with the transport and the people, Rita dealt with the road to take and the provisions they should take.  
  
The path was no problem any longer, she had cleared it with Legolas that they would travel across the plains of Rohan. It was Mellas who had come with the answer. He had been one of the soldiers to come to Gondor's aid and the three elven armies from Rivendell, Lothlorien and Mirkwood had assembled in Rohan and then went across the plains.  
  
So they were basically taking the same route and Mellas suddenly found himself being charged with the task of being their 'guide' as he would ride in front of the travelers with a few of his choice.  
  
The look on his face when he heard her say this was very amusing. Being an elf whose only duty was that of guardian, it shocked him to be 'promoted' like this. After the shock he started to glow with pride though and Rita was happy to see her friendship with him strengthen.  
  
A problem she was struggling with was the matter of provisions though. Because in all the months she had traveled, she had lived from lembas and what nature offered. But see if you can keep over a hundred mouths filled with that.  
  
In order to solve this problem Rita held a meeting with the cooks and servants that would be coming with them. They came with many useful ideas, especially when Rita confessed that this was a bit out of her league.  
  
They finally decided to bake a massive amount of lembas, since it was filling and could be kept fresh for weeks, months even if wrapped carefully. Also they would take dried fruits and nuts for a bit of variation, as well as herbs that could be used to make soups from.  
  
Somehow, in between of all this chaos, Rita found herself in company of Fioma and a few seamstresses more and more often. When Rita pointed out that she HAD enough clothes Fioma merely smiled.  
  
"Let me have my fun Voronwer, aren't you entitled to one trunk as well? Trust me on this."  
  
"I do trust you its just I hate to be such a bother."  
  
Laughter escaped from her friend's mouth at this statement and she didn't stop chuckling as she continued her work.  
  
To keep from going mad from the responsibilities Rita and Legolas escaped for an hour every night to go to Legolas's spot, where they'd discuss the day.  
  
He didn't speak of Anglas again nor about the conversation he'd had with his family and he didn't need to. Rita understood him perfectly.  
  
The night before their departure from Greenwood there was a grand meal prepared where Thranduil held a speech similar to the one had given in Rivendell.  
  
After dinner Rita tried to give the royal family some time to themselves as they left to have a drink of farewell, but found herself being dragged along with them to her bewilderment.  
  
Narathan and Legolas took an arm each to escort her and Rita rolled her eyes at this sudden act of chivalry. They reached some sort of sitting room where they all took place on the comfortable chairs and couches.  
  
Rita leaned back against the pillow and closed her eyes as she let the quietness wash over her for a moment. The day had been beyond hectic. Angry Ladies, who Legolas had sent to her after he got desperate from dealing with them continuously, had mobbed her all day.  
  
In her mind she swore she could still hear their complaints.  
  
"Why aren't I allowed to take three trunks?"  
  
"I demand to speak with the Prince, I am sure he would allow me to. . . "  
  
"What do you mean we will have to wash in rivers and streams, I need a bath every day. A hot bath, not some primitive version of it."  
  
"I refuse to eat lembas, I wish for real food."  
  
And her favorite comment she had heard more often then that she'd like was. "Do you have any idea who I am?" Usually followed by a rant about the position their father had and the rights it gave them.  
  
Returning to the chamber with her mind Rita noticed the family observing her and a faint blush marred her cheeks.  
  
"My apologies, I was just embracing the peace. Someone," she looked at Legolas pointedly, "decided to let me deal with. . . "Failing to find the words to explain she just let the sentence slide.  
  
Legolas chuckled. "I told you they were tiring but did you believe me? No, you just insisted I deal with it day after day after day after. . . "  
  
"I get it, you were right I was wrong. Happy now?"  
  
"Very." Legolas said with a smug smile and if Rita hadn't been so mentally tired she would have gotten up and hit him across the head so she just resorted to sticking her tongue out to him.  
  
He, being immature once again, responded alike and stuck his tongue out to her as well, causing laughter to erupt from the three spectators, forcing the two back to reality.  
  
"Well I have to say I now suddenly begin to doubt the wisdom of leaving my people in your care." The king teased. "With the two of you acting like this."  
  
This time it was not only that Rita blushed but Legolas. The latter searched for words. "When necessary we can be serious enough, but this week has been draining."  
  
"That's an understatement." Rita muttered under her breath.  
  
Araniel smiled at them. "Some of the Ladies can be a bit demanding, I suppose this is what this is about."  
  
Sighing the two nodded and Legolas needed no more pushing to reveal all his thoughts on the matter, for it had bothered him for a week.  
  
Once he finished Narathan chuckled. "It is your own fault little brother, you are the one who had to play hero and you are also the one who wants to start a new realm."  
  
"Indeed son, if you dislike their complaints now, wait till you are on the road." Thranduil warned with a playful look in his eyes.  
  
Seeing the horror cross his face Araniel tried to ease matters over a bit. "You are terrible love, stop frightening our son with such lies."  
  
"Who says they are lies? You, my dear, never had to deal with insistent Ladies who were trying to seduce you or heard their complaints when removed from comforts."  
  
The queen raised an eyebrow. "No, I only had to avoid the attention of insistent suitors while trying to keep my feelings and longings for the Crown Prince hidden."  
  
"Ah. . . "Thranduil sighed and seemed to be lost in memory. "Then I was lucky to catch you when I did." He finally said as he took up her hand to place a kiss on it.  
  
Rita smiled at this display of affection but saw (to her amusement) the slightly embarrassed looks on their children's faces.  
  
Suddenly she remembered something she had forgotten to tell Legolas and turned to him to do so before she forgot it again.  
  
"Leaf, do you think there's room for one more trunk in your carts?"  
  
"Why, did you have to bribe a Lady to get some peace?" he asked warily.  
  
Rolling her eyes Rita answered. "I can't be bought, though some did try. No it's for me."  
  
"You?" Legolas was surprised.  
  
She nodded. "Fioma decided to make me a new wardrobe or something because I have been subjected to endless fitting sessions and she won't tell me what they're for and only asks me to 'trust' her. If it was up to her I'd have enough dresses to fill a hundred trunks, I should be thankful she'll stay in Lorien."  
  
"Well I suppose another trunk wouldn't hurt." Legolas said with fake reluctance.  
  
"Not when you yourself have four." Narathan stated dryly.  
  
Looking in shock at Legolas, Rita couldn't come up with a better thing to say then. "Huh?" But then she saw Legolas was shocked as well and as one they turned to the three other elves in the room when they heard Narathan yelp.  
  
"That hurt mother." He whined as he rubbed his arm, where Araniel had apparently pinched him.  
  
Legolas crossed his arms and had his eyebrows raised, silently asking for an explanation. Rita on the other hand looked on amused with the entire situation.  
  
"It was supposed to be a surprise but since your brother here is unable to keep anything secret for long, we'll just tell you now." Araniel said.  
  
Thranduil continued. "Now you didn't honestly think we would let you start your own realm without some gifts from your family did you, my little princeling?"  
  
With great effort Rita managed to keep herself from bursting out in giggles at the pet name the king had used for his son, but the look on Legolas's face didn't help much. Narathan caught her eyes and winked at her, clearly amused as well. Neither Legolas nor his parents seemed to notice this silent exchange and continued their conversation.  
  
"We all prepared a trunk for you with items we thought you would like or perhaps need in your new home." Araniel's voice softened. "Even Anglas insisted in packing one for you, he does love you very much after all."  
  
Seeing the emotions cross his face Rita wanted to comfort her friend but she knew when to keep her distance, Legolas had his parents now.  
  
Finally Legolas smiled and kissed his mother's cheeks. "Thank you." he simply said and let himself be pulled in her embrace.  
  
Rita got up quietly and started to walk to the door to give the family some privacy when she felt herself enveloped in a hug as well.  
  
For a moment she stiffened but then she returned it. When she pulled back she looked into Araniel's face. The queen was smiling gently.  
  
"And you dear Voronwer, I trust you to keep this troublesome son of mine safe from any peril." Then she whispered loud enough for the others to hear. "Try to keep those Ladies from catching him unawares, he has no idea for their plans for him. So naïve he still is in these matters."  
  
Smiling widely Rita agreed to take on this task, ignoring Legolas's protesting. Then she slightly bowed to them all and left the four on their own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three weeks later they were slowly but steadily getting closer to Lothlorien and Rita wasn't sure she should be happy or not about this.  
  
Happy because she would once more see her friends and walk under the Mallorn trees, or a bit displeased because this meant a possible addition to their number.  
  
Her eyes fell on Fioma who rode a few paces behind her, chatting with another she-elf, and she smiled. . .definitely happy, she couldn't wait to surprise Haldir.  
  
Rita looked around her and saw a young she-elf who was in her teens or so Rita believed, seemingly tired for she had been falling back from the front.  
  
Bending down a little she tapped her on the shoulder to catch attention and hid a smile when the girl startled a little. Maybe it was mean but it wasn't often she could shock an elf. Then she focussed on the girl again.  
  
"Would you like to ride for a while?"  
  
The other's eyes widened a bit at the question. "Oh no Milady, I could not bother you."  
  
"It's no bother, Asfaloth here is strong enough to carry us both, aren't you boy?" At this Asfaloth snorted and seemed to nod his head and Rita looked at the girl with a smile. "See?"  
  
With a little hesitation the she-elf accepted Rita's outstretched hand and was lifted on Asfaloth's back. "Thank you Milady." She said quietly and Rita snorted slightly at this.  
  
"Call me Voronwer." Then she lowered her voice as if revealing a great secret. "I detest being called Milady. Now you know my name but I don't know yours. It hardly seems fair."  
  
"I am Luinnen Minyatur." Was the soft reply she received.  
  
Rita couldn't help but be shocked. "Minyatur? Any relation to Tári Minyatur?"  
  
"Aye, she is my eldest sister." Luinnen admitted with a hint of emotion in her voice.  
  
"Poor you." Rita said before she slapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. . . "But she didn't get the chance to say anything as the she-elf giggled.  
  
Turning around Rita was caught in deep blue eyes that shone with merriment. "I'm happy you dare to say what many others think. My sister is oft unpleasant and selfish, but she is very pretty and she knows and uses this fact."  
  
Sensing the obvious issue Luinnen had with her sister she changed the subject. "Who are you traveling with? You didn't come on your own did you?"  
  
"Of course not, father would never have allowed it. He was very displeased with Eltar, he is my brother, and I when he found out we desired to leave the woods."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Luinnen nodded. "Father has been a councilor to the king for many centuries and has the respect of many. He expects that we as his children act all noble and even though Tári and my other sister love the power this gives them, Eltar and I do not."  
  
"So you decided to start over." Rita stated.  
  
"Eltar has been on friendly terms with the Prince since they were but children and he decided to follow him. Thankfully my brother understood that he could not leave me behind and he convinced my father to allow me to come."  
  
"How old are you? You don't look so old, well none of you elves look old but for some reason you look younger." Rita asked, curious about the she- elf.  
  
"I am 497 years old, only three years removed from reaching my majority." Luinnen said proudly.  
  
Rita was about to respond to that when Legolas popped up beside her. "We approach Lothlorien, I need you at the head of the column."  
  
Nodding Rita nudged Asfaloth in a trot and she and Legolas made their way to the front. Once she saw the golden wood ahead a huge grin appeared on her face and she looked aside to see Legolas grin as well.  
  
As if reading her mind Legolas suddenly galloped off at a high pace leaving Rita out in the dust. Not one to give up a challenge Rita called after him. "Not fair!" before she remembered Luinnen.  
  
"Now hold on tight, this is going to be a wild ride." She warned before she told Asfaloth to run. "Noro Lim."  
  
After so many weeks of slow walking Asfaloth seemed as happy as Rita felt to run once again. Even though he had a head-start Arod was no match for Asfaloth if the elven horse put his mind to it.  
  
So it was of no surprise that Rita reached the outskirts of the wood before Legolas. Halting Asfaloth she turned to Legolas with gleaming eyes.  
  
"This is the second time you tried to cheat, yet lost. Haven't you found out by now that there is no way you will ever beat me in a race while I ride Asfaloth? Only Shadowfax is faster."  
  
"I had to try though, but perhaps we should turn back to the group." Legolas suggested.  
  
Shrugging Rita turned around and only then Legolas noted her passenger. "Oh hello Milady, I did not realize Asfaloth was carrying two passengers."  
  
"Oh, I forgot for a moment, are you alright Luinnen?" Rita asked, inwardly hitting her head for her stupidity.  
  
"I'm fine Mi. . .Voronwer, I have never ridden like that before. It was very exciting." Luinnen answered.  
  
The group came back in sight as she said this and Legolas started to chuckle. "Our sudden departure seems to have amused and disrupted everyone."  
  
"You started it!" Rita exclaimed.  
  
"You were the one who challenged me." Legolas retorted.  
  
"I did no such thing."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"How? I didn't say a thing."  
  
"The challenge was written clearly in your eyes. You remembered as well as I the last time we entered these woods."  
  
"I remember you trying to cheat last time as well. As well as you loosing."  
  
"Humph." Legolas huffed a little, knowing he had no defense against that statement.  
  
Only then they were aware of the giggles that were heard from behind Rita and Legolas seemed to be amused as Luinnen laughed at the two of them.  
  
By then they returned to the group once more where a few elves raised an eyebrow at them. Most dismissed it though. They had gotten used to the fact that Legolas and Rita had outbursts of craziness.  
  
Suddenly they heard a voice. "Luinnen! I have been searching everywhere for you. I told you to tell me if you got tired, why did you not get me?"  
  
"I am sorry Eltar but Voronwer offered me to ride with her." Luinnen said softly.  
  
Rita came to her aid, not wanting her to get into trouble. "I was very insistent, she just looked so tired and Asfaloth didn't mind. Forgive us?" Rita finished with one of her sweetest smiles which made the Eltar chuckle.  
  
"Aye, how could I resist a smile like that Milady. I only ask that next time you take my sister on a race that you inform me of her whereabouts."  
  
Grinning Rita put her hand on her heart. "I promise. And it is Voronwer, no Milady." Then she noticed they had reached the outskirts once more. "Luinnen no matter how pleasant your company was, I must leave you with your brother now."  
  
Luinnen nodded and hopped from Asfaloth to her brother's horse in a fluent movement. Rita turned to her right to see Legolas mesmerized by the mallorn trees once again.  
  
She was about to comment on it when a group of elves jumped from the trees. Rita immediately recognized Rumil and Orophin and grinned as she all but leaped from Asfaloth to hug them.  
  
"My friends, I missed you and the Golden Wood." She exclaimed.  
  
Rumil grinned at her. "It hasn't been that long has it Voronwer? But you are in great number, may I have but a hint of what is going on?"  
  
Looking at Legolas she saw him slightly shake his head and respected his wishes. "Not until Legolas and I have a chance to speak with Lord Celeborn, but in the meantime. . . where is that brother of yours?"  
  
"I am right here." Orophin answered cheekily and Rita rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not you, you idiot, you know very well I mean Haldir. I have a surprise for him."  
  
Interested the two drew her to the side as the group passed by them. "Now what can this be, do not leave us in suspense."  
  
"I have a guest with me." Rita answered in a mysterious tone.  
  
Orophin sighed. "We can see that, what is the surprise in that?"  
  
"See if you can find out." She said.  
  
For a moment both Rumil and Orophin observed the group behind her as Legolas rode on while talking animatedly with one of the Galadhrim.  
  
Suddenly Rumil started to chuckle. "Now that is a surprise." He muttered as he pointed his discovery out to his brother who started to chuckle as well.  
  
"He will be so happy that he'll be likely to burst." He said.  
  
Then the three ran to the front of the group where Legolas looked at them with raised eyebrows once he noticed Orophin's and Rumil's excited state.  
  
"They found Haldir's surprise." Rita explained and Legolas smiled knowingly.  
  
Apparently a scout had been sent to warn Lord Celeborn of their arrival for he was waiting for them when they reached the city, his faithful Marchwarden at his side.  
  
Legolas dismounted from Arod and greeted Celeborn formally. "I thank you for allowing me and my company in your realm Milord, may I request refuge and your council on a few matters?"  
  
"Of course Thranduillon, you are always welcome here and my kin as well. Long has it been indeed since so many from Greenwood entered these woods." He then turned to Rita.  
  
"It seems that my prediction was wrong for it has not been as long as I feared since last you entered these woods Voronwer. Once again I welcome you."  
  
Rita bowed her head in respect. "I am pleased to be here as well Milord, these woods will always be a sort of a home for me."  
  
Lord Celeborn smiled at her and then addressed the group behind them. "Welcome to you all, my kin from both Greenwood as Imladris. May your stay here be welcome. My Marchwarden will help you all get situated to your accommodations." He nodded to Haldir, who took control of the situation.  
  
He ordered a few of his men to help with the horses and told the handmaidens to lead the people to the talans.  
  
Once finished giving his orders he turned to Rita and gave her a hug. "What are you up to now my friend?" he asked her as he saw the stars in her eyes.  
  
"Who me? I'm never up to anything." Rita said innocently, too innocently.  
  
Not buying it Haldir turned to her. "I have no to find out now but I will find out after I finish my duties."  
  
"Oh I'm sure."  
  
Observing as Haldir started to help riders of their horses and directed them to a handmaiden Rita had a perfect view of him as he noticed Fioma.  
  
He all but froze as his eyes caught sight of her and a smile so big broke out on his face and he started to glow with happiness. He made no move though, he just stared at Fioma as if he was afraid she was going to disappear.  
  
In the meantime Orophin and Rumil had appeared next to Rita in order to watch the reunion as well and they guffawed at Haldir's reaction.  
  
Then in a blur of movement Haldir rushed towards Fioma, who on her turn leaped from her horse into his arms as he caught her and hugged her tightly to him.  
  
He released her just enough to push some strands of hair out of her face before he realized they had an audience.  
  
Seeing his best friend grin he shook his head as he approached her holding Fioma snugly against him with one arm. "So this was what you were up to" he stated.  
  
"Surprise!" Rita said enthusiastically.  
  
Haldir smiled and regretfully let Fioma go after he kissed her hand. "I will return to you as quickly as I can." He assured her.  
  
At this statement Rumil and Orophin started to chuckle only to be silenced with a glare. One look from their brother was all it took to send them off running with the excuse of duty. Once all three left Rita turned to Fioma who had a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"I told you he'd be happy to see you." Rita said and smiled as Fioma sighed softly. "Come on, we'll go and find Elmère and Lamiel. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to see you again."  
  
Linking her arm through that of her friend's Rita led her through the woods to Haldir's family talan, where she called up.  
  
"Anybody home?"  
  
Lamiel's face came into view and as she saw who were there she smiled and motioned for them to come up.  
  
As the two women reached the talan they were pulled in and their chattering lasted for hours and hours.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That evening Rita went to her flet, the same one she had used last time, and found Legolas in the sitting area with a peaceful look on his face.  
  
"I take it your conversation with Lord Celeborn went well?" Rita noted.  
  
He nodded and held out his arm as an invitation. Rita took it and leaned against him and took a deep breath as she relaxed.  
  
After sharing a hammock for a few months she had gotten very comfortable around Legolas and also reveled in his closeness. Not in a romantic way mind you, it was all purely platonic after all, but she liked it when he held her.  
  
They sat like that for nearly an hour, neither finding themselves inclined to break the silence. Finally Legolas spoke.  
  
"Lord Celeborn has given his word that he will ask his people to consider coming with us and he also gives his blessing. He also gave some advice about the talans that we plan to build. We may rest here for a week or perhaps two before we continue our journey."  
  
He then rolled his neck a little to relieve the tension. Rita took the hint and turned him around and started to massage his shoulders. Legolas sighed and bowed his head to his chest to give her more room to work on his tense muscles.  
  
"You do know the rumors that are going around about us do you not?" He asked and when Rita chuckled he knew that she had.  
  
"Uh-huh, I have to say I'm flattered that they'd think we're lovers. You are quite handsome after all, but they'll realize soon enough that we're friends and friends only. Besides, I love Elladan."  
  
"Ah yes, Elladan. I meant to ask you about you and him, you were distant after your farewell. Did something happen?"  
  
Smiling at his protectiveness she leaned on his shoulder. "He hugged me."  
  
"That is all?" Legolas was a bit surprised that a hug was the cause for such turmoil in his friend.  
  
"It was more then enough." Rita said. "It would be so easy to fall back into old habit and kiss him till neither of us could breath, but I can't go there yet."  
  
Leaving the subject alone he asked her about Haldir.  
  
"He finished his duties within an hour and all but kidnapped Fioma from Elmère, Lamiel and I, but we forgave him and the three of us talked for a few hours after that. Only when the two love-birds returned I left them and came here."  
  
She tried to stifle a yawn but failed miserably so Legolas sent her to bed. "Get some rest while you can, there will be no more stops after this and something tells me our journey will be very tiring."  
  
Not in the mood to argue Rita stumbled to her room and let herself drop on the bed where she fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
When Legolas came to check on her he smiled at seeing this and he pulled of her boots and covered her with a blanket to make her more comfortable.  
  
"Sleep well, my friend." He whispered before he left for his room so he too could get some rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Wow, this was a monster chapter, though I'm not too sure about it. I hope you all liked it. I tried to make it as long as I could to compensate a little for the long wait. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter.  
  
Oh and I know I introduced a lot of new names but most of them will play a part (big or small) in the future so it had to be done. 


	72. Onwards we go

I have no excuses for not updating for such a long time, only that my inspiration left me and that time was running short for me. In fact I was just about to stop writing at all, but I just keep getting reviews from people telling me how much they love my story and I didn't find it in my heart to disappoint you or letting 'Protector' die. So here it is, a new chapter, in the hope that there are many more to come.

No thank you notes to reviewers this time, that would take so much time I just don't have. Next chapter I promise you.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own any characters made up by Tolkien, any you don't know as his are mine.

"Voronwer could you please help me with his pot?" a voice rang out in the clearing the travelers had decided to use that evening.

Turning around Rita smiled at Malomë and grabbed hold of the huge pan filled with spicy smelling soup the she-elf had made for dinner.

"Why are you even trying to lift this on your own, how many times do I have to tell you. There are lots of strong men out there dying to do you a favor." Rita grinned as her newfound friend blushed a little.

Their friendship had been developing since the moment Rita had involved Malomë with the planning of this trip back in Greenwood. Rita found it fun to tease the shy she-elf and in return the she-elf made sure Rita was doing fine. She knew how Rita hated it to be looked after like she was a child.

The two kept grinning as they started to hand out the soup. They were nearly finished when Rita saw Legolas at the edge of camp looking glum.

"Malomë can you finish up, I have to do something right now. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Fine go on I can handle things for tonight but the next time it's our turn you'll work twice as hard do you hear me?"

Rolling her eyes Rita sighed. "Yes Malomë." She then grabbed two bowls and walked over to one frowning elf-prince.

Without saying a word she handed him his soup and sat down next to him. Neither spoke until they had finished their meal and then Rita couldn't stand it any more.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hah, I'll buy that the day hobbits decide to go on a diet, try again this time a truthful answer please cause I can tell." His shoulders sagged a little and now Rita was on full alert, it was not like Legolas to do such a thing.

"I'm worried." He said after minutes of silence.

This made Rita snort. "Well I hadn't figured that out yet thank you for enlightening me, now comes the real question. What are you worried about?"

"We're going too slow, it's getting colder and colder. The roads are getting tricky to travel and we're not even half across Rohan. Food supplies are running out faster then we anticipated and that annoying she-elf won't leave me alone."

At the last part Rita giggled for a few seconds before turning serious. She pulled Legolas close so that he was leaning with his back against her and she could hug him from behind.

"We are going slower then we anticipated but still we're not doing bad, elves can deal with cold perfectly fine. Those roads will be fine, the cooks are already gathering to talk about the food, only the she-elf has to be dealt with. Which one is it?"

She felt Legolas relax against her as he chuckled and let his neck fall backwards to rest on her shoulder so he could look at her.

"You make it sound so simple."

"That's because it is simple silly. You don't have to take care of everything and everyone you know, there are lots of people here who want to be of some use."

Rita watched as her friend closed his eyes and if she hadn't known that elves slept with their eyes open she would have thought he'd fallen asleep.

She took the time to observe him with a critical eye and frowned when she noticed the almost unnoticeable rings around his eyes, the small crease in his forehead from frowning and the dimness of his aura.

He's tired, I should have noticed days ago. Well I'll just have to take over some of his tasks then. Rita thought.

They sat quietly for about an hour until someone disturbed them. One of the scouts they had sent out had returned and was ready to debrief.

"Pardon me for interrupting Milord but you said you wanted to hear me report straight away, Mellas and I have just returned and we saw the other scouts not far from here."

Legolas opened his eyes and spoke in a tired voice. "I'll be right there." When Rita interrupted him.

"Actually Rómenir just gather the scouts, get the food Malomë set apart for you and rest for a bit. I'll be there for your report in a few minutes."

Without batting an eye Rómenir nodded. "Aye Milady."

Once he had left Legolas turned to look at Rita incredulously. "What was that for? It is my task to debrief the scouts."

"Well I decided that I am going to take over some of your tasks so you can rest. You look tired Leaf and being tired makes you cranky."

"Elves can go with little rest." Legolas countered but seeing the look in her eyes he already knew this was in vain.

"Yes elves can go with little rest but not with no rest. Or with very little rest for a very long time. You forget that I just spent the last hour observing you and you're tired. You need rest and I don't care if I have to tie you down so you will lie down and sleep."

Then Legolas chuckled making Rita sigh in relief as she jumped up and grabbed his hand to pull him from the ground.

As they walked to the center of camp Legolas tried one more time. "What if I do the meeting and then rest?"

"You are resting now." Rita nearly growled as she narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. Then she saw the answer to her problem. "Luinnen, come over here please."

The girl came in a hurry, she wanted to help for a while now but there was nothing for her to do or so the adults kept telling her. Rita was the only one to take her seriously.

"What can I do to help Voronwer?" she asked trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

"I need you to escort Legolas here to his bedroll and make sure he sleeps, so that means that he won't be doing any planning, discussing or any other form of activity. He needs to sleep. And since I know for a fact he will try to do something and I'm not able to watch him you are the perfect candidate."

Poor Luinnen blinked and couldn't help but let her mouth fall open in disbelief. "You want me to watch the prince sleep?"

"You are making her watch me sleep?" Legolas asked at the same time.

Rita nodded sagely. "Yes, now Luinnen don't be afraid to kick him if tries to get up and you have my permission to tie him up if you need to. Crap the scouts are waiting for me. Luinnen I wish you all the luck, make sure to scare all the Ladies away tonight. Oh and Leaf, goodnight."

She walked off with a small smile on her face feeling satisfied with herself. Luinnen had something to do and Legolas was going to get some sleep. She was still smiling as she reached the scouts and sat down in their circle.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Now tell me what you found."

Mellas started. "The roads are still. . . "

Meanwhile Rita had left two slightly astonished elves. Surprisingly Luinnen was the first to recover from her stupor.

"Well I suppose we should go so you can sleep."

"You do not need to watch over me Luinnen, I will sleep as I have been ordered to do." Legolas said but he frowned when he saw her shake her head.

"I may not be an adult yet Milord but I am no gullible child either. I know for a fact that if you are left alone right now you will find something to do and I will not let Voronwer down after she placed her faith on me."

Legolas frown seemed to increase in size when he tried to come up with a reply for that when someone was calling his name to get his attention.

Recognizing the sickeningly sweet tone his eyes widened just a bit and Luinnen, who also knew who the voice belonged to, motioned for him to climb into the giant tree they had been standing next to.

Just as he was out of sight Lady Lolith entered the picture and as she looked around and found nobody there but Luinnen she sneered.

"Where is Legolas?" she demanded.

Luinnen, who turned out to be a good actress, seemed to be confused. "Prince Legolas? I have not seen him since breakfast this morning. I did hear that the scouts returned though so he is probably talking to them as usual. But why are you asking me?"

"I saw him walking here just a moment ago, now stop playing games you child and tell me where he is."

Never loosing her cool Luinnen shrugged. "Why would I lie to you Lolith? Even more of a question is to why do you think the Prince was with me, I have been in this clearing for a few hours now and I tell you that I have not seen anyone till you came."

"That is Lady Lolith to you, you inferior child. Just because you are a Minyatur doesn't mean you can treat me like a commoner."

"Funny, I never heard you complain when my sister called you by your name." Luinnen said innocently.

Flustering a little Lolith replied. "Well that was because Tári is very aware of the fact that she is slightly above me in stature. You however are still a child and even though you carry the Minyatur name you have embarrassed your family."

Legolas sat very still in his place as he listened to Lolith insult the young she-elf and started listing all the things she had done to embarrass her family.

Archery, riding, learning about other cultures. . . what kind of embarrassment could possible come from that? He wondered, he never understood the nobles and their codes and rules.

Sure as a member of the royal family he had to follow rules as well but often it seemed that the rules the nobles had made were far more complex then his.

He wished he could interfere but he knew that if he showed himself now Luinnen would have it much harder then now. It didn't mean he didn't feel bad for her though but he was surprised when she began to giggle and then laugh out loud.

It surprised Lady Lolith as well since she demanded to know what was so funny and Luinnen answered once she had calmed down a little, giggles sometimes escaping her.

"You are, do you really believe that I care about being seen as proper? Minyatur might be my name but it doesn't mean I have to act accordingly. Now if you wouldn't mind to leave me be, I was enjoying a quiet evening before you disrupted it."

Being treated like air was definitely not something Lady Lolith was accustomed to and her exit was therefor fast and not at all quiet.

After a few minutes Luinnen called softly without looking up. "You can come down now." And a second later Legolas was standing in front of her, having jumped out of the tree with catlike grace.

"I apologize for not interfering in your conversation Lady Minyatur." Legolas said. "But I feared that showing myself would lead to. . . "

"Trouble?" Luinnen added and chuckled at the expression on his face. "But it's no trouble at all and please call me Luinnen, whenever someone calls me Lady Minyatur I look around my shoulder expecting one of my sisters to stand behind me."

Now it was Legolas's turn to chuckle. "Very well Luinnen, I thank you for helping me escape Lady Lolith's grasp. That has been a hard task as of late."

"Of course it is because now Tári has given up for now she thinks she can swoop in and win your attention." Luinnen said in a no-none sense tone.

After looking around and finding the way clear the two made a dash for where Legolas usually spent the night. Mostly at the edge and close to the back they sat down.

"You could leave now." Legolas said, hoping she would go so that he would be able to go over some designs for talans but to no avail as she just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Deciding to accept it he propped himself against a tree to be comfortable. "May I ask you a question?" he said.

"What is it that you wanted to know?"

Hesitating to ask Legolas decided to go ahead. "You said that now Tári has given up Lolith decided to pursue me, you almost made it sound like a system."

"Oh but it is." Luinnen immediately agreed.

"What?!?!" Legolas said sharply. "What kind of system?"

"It's very simple. The higher the status of the Lady the higher up the chain she stands for everything, including trying to win you Milord. It is why so many of the Ladies of the slightly lower chain decided to come. They believe that in the new settlement they will gain higher status and therefor have a more open chance at. . . well at you."

Legolas was a little dazed. "So you mean to tell me that even if I manage to convince one Lady to leave me alone another will take her place?"

"Or two, depending on how desperate they think you are for a wife."

"I'm not desperate for a wife." Legolas nearly exclaimed.

Shrugging Luinnen answered. "You don't have to convince me. Besides the Ladies are confused for now, they don't know what your relation to Voronwer is."

"Well then I intend to keep it that way." Legolas muttered and then he looked at the girl sitting against a tree. "Why are you telling me all this? Isn't this going against some Lady code?"

"I'm sure it is but I do not care about the code. My sisters wish to follow every rule there exists while manipulating but I have no love for it. It's why begged Eltar to let me come to Ithilien. The Ladies aren't the only ones who hope things will change at the new settlement."

After a little thought Legolas was left with a question. "How do you hope things will be in Ithilien?"

"Less restricted. I want to be able to go for a ride without people going to my father to tell him what a shame I am to his name. I want to explore and meet other races and I certainly do not want to get married on the day of my majority."

"Marriage, already?" Legolas asked.

Grimacing Luinnen nodded. "Father has my husband picked out for me, Maldan. He hasn't promised me permanently as of yet as sometimes happens with humans but he has been pushing me in his direction. Not very subtle for a councilor."

"Maldan?" Legolas asked incredulously. "He has to be one of the most boring assistant-councilor there is, why did your father ever pick him."

Luinnen rolled her eyes in disgust. "Because unlike my perfect sisters who cause him no trouble, I apparently need to be kept on a short leash to prevent rebellious tendencies."

"And yet he allowed you to go to Ithilien."

"That is Eltar's doing, he will not tell me what he had to do or say in order to get father's approval that I come. Father was not pleased to see me go, especially after you humiliated Tári. He was enraged over that you know."

A grin appeared on Legolas's face. "So that is why he sent me all those foul looks. I was desperate and Rita had this excellent idea."

"Oh I just wish I had been able to see it. She is the one who embarrassed herself you know. I heard she has been chasing after you even before I was born."

"Don't remind me." Legolas groaned and the she-elf giggled before she remembered her task.

"Now you must go to sleep or Voronwer will have my hide."

Sighing Legolas rolled on his back and forced himself to enter his dreams, the last thing that registered in his mind was Luinnen leaning against a tree on the look-out for anyone who might try to disturb him.

This particular routine continued for the following week. Rita took over all of Legolas's tasks, those she didn't shoulder herself, she appointed to those she trusted.

Most were amused and smiled at her for going out of her way to help their prince and leader with his burden. But there were a chosen few who weren't happy with her, not happy at all. Something Rita found out late one evening as she was walking to her bedroll.

She was tired. Rita knew Legolas had a lot on his mind but she never imagined how hard he really had it and frowned a little at the daily pattern.

At the crack of dawn Rita was already up for an hour or so busy with her own duty of helping the cooks and Legolas's job of sending out the scouts.

Once the sun had risen they would move across the plains, all the while singing and talking. This was the part of the day Rita loved most. She would talk to a lot of people and also got to know those she considered friends better.

Her favorite riding partner was by far Lindir. The minstrel had an air around him that drew her to him, it always seemed to her as if he knew everything. A bit like Elrond or Celeborn only without the intimidating elf-lord vibe, which made her feel more at ease.

The gentle elf explained her more about the history of the elves, but also that of the Númenóreans which intrigued Rita.

It was by now normal to see the two in heated discussions about one thing or another and more often then not Lindir would burst into song in order to illustrate his story.

But alas, duty would show its head by the time the sun was slowly started to set and they had to stop to start up a camp for the night.

Mostly everybody did their part but it seemed that the small hour that it took to set up camp was also the hour that people came to her with problems.

Cooks came to tell her about the rationing, this Rita had no problem with. It were the Ladies that caused her headaches as they complained about the lack of comfort, good food and also the lack of prince.

Once she was able to escape from the clutches of the evil bitches, as she had come to call them in her mind, Rita helped with distributing the food and listened to the reports of the scouts and all would start over again the next day.

Almost there her mind told her as she stumbled towards her bedroll as she tried to stifle a yawn that tried to escape. Almost time to sleep, almost there Rita continued this mantra in her head when suddenly she got pulled to the side.

"I have been wishing to speak to you for days Voronwer." Rita heard and as she looked up she saw Lady Lolith next to her with a glare on her face.

Not now! Rita's mind screamed but for appearance sake Rita donned a polite face. "How may I be of assistance to you Lady Lolith?"

"Stay away from Legolas, he is mine." Lolith all but growled.

Rita had the urge to laugh at this outrageous statement but found the strength to reduce that urge to merely raising her eyebrow.

"Really now? Does Legolas know about this?" she asked.

"Of course he knows, I am the only one who is close enough in stature for him. You are nothing but a commoner and as prince he must wed a noble-woman. He will never marry you so you better just give up while you are ahead. You should be honored he took you as a lover at all."

A cool voice interrupted her tirade. "And you should feel honored I have not stripped you of your title yet Lolith."

"Prince Legolas!" Lady Lolith exclaimed in horror. "What are you doing here?"

"I do not think this is any of your business Lolith, nor is anything else concerning me. I heard what you said to Rita and let me make it clear that the relation between her and I is no-ones business but our own. If I wished to wed her I would do so, whether she be commoner or princess."

Rita watched with an amused smile as Lolith seemed to shrink as Legolas fixed an angry glance on her. She knew Legolas had been waiting for a chance to ream the 'Lady' out, especially after he witnessed how she treated Luinnen.

Though far from a friendship he and Luinnen now conversed in ease and Rita had found out that the young she-elf kept Legolas informed of all gossip, which he in turn told Rita. Some of them were rather amusing, especially the ones concerning them.

It seemed that the Ladies had not been able to figure out whether they were lovers or not. Most thought they were though for they could see no other reason for Legolas to treat her with the respect he had given her.

Noticing she had been lost in thought Rita snapped out of it just in time to hear Legolas finish his rant.

". . . and if I hear about one more incident where you abuse your power I will not hesitate to send you back to Greenwood. You came voluntarily but I reserve the right to refuse those who want to live in my settlement. Now be gone."

At his command Lolith ran away, her cheeks red from embarrassment and tears from humiliation in her eyes.

Silence hung between Legolas and Rita until they started to laugh. "Did you see her face?" Rita was finally able to say between giggles. "Whatever possessed you to get so worked up?"

Finally calmed Legolas shrugged. "I've been observing 'Lady' Lolith this past week ever since she cornered Luinnen like she did. She is obnoxious, annoying and outright rude towards those she thinks below her. The fact that she wanted to interfere in my life was the last straw. I meant what I said, I will marry whomever I like without looking at their place in society.'

"Got your eye on anyone yet?" Rita asked with a gleam in her eye.

Chuckling Legolas played along with the joke only the two of them would understand. "Why yes there is this particular person in my vision but sadly this person has dwarflike tendencies, not fir for an elven prince she is."

"And here you just said you wouldn't care about people's place in society." Rita mock-gasped.

"There is a difference between society and stupidity." Then he turned more serious. "I will not marry anyone, at least not yet. There is far too much to explore and when we are done doing that maybe, note this maybe, I will start searching for someone to spend the rest of my life with."

Smiling at him Rita sighed. "You can't plan falling in love Leaf, either you'll fall or you won't, but you can't plan when and how you will do it."

"I can try, can't I?" Legolas shot back. "I will take up my duties again tomorrow, I am quite rested once again and you look as if you need a break."

"Oh thank you Eru." Rita muttered loud enough for Legolas to hear. "I don't think I would have survived another day like that. People have been nagging more then before lately."

Legolas chuckled. "I noticed, what do you say about playing scout for a while? I heard that Rómenir would like to spend more time with his wife on the journey and you and Mellas have been getting along quite well."

He didn't have to guess her answer when Rita tackled him in a hug. "Thank you thank you, thank you thank you! I love you and all but if I have to deal with any problems tomorrow I am going to go crazy."

"And we wouldn't want that." Legolas added. "Are you still tired, because Lindir is performing the fall of Gondolin tonight. It has been my favorite story ever since I heard it in the Hall of Fire many years ago."

"Tired? Now? I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I wanted to. Besides Gondolin sounds interesting, who was he?"

Placing his arm around her shoulder Legolas guided her to where Lindir would be as he corrected her. "Not a he, Gondolin was a city in the First Age, one of the greatest before it was destroyed. Glorfindel lived and died there you know."

"Let me get this straight. Glorfindel died and he is alive now because. . . "

"Because he was reborn of course and he accepted the task the Valar asked him to do." Legolas stated matter of factly. "Now stop asking questions, I'm sure you'll understand it better after you listen to Lindir."

Shrugging Rita accepted this and the two of them arrived to the circle of elves just in time for the performance. There was a lack of room though so they had to squeeze to fit between Mellas and Eltar.

Deciding he wasn't at all comfortable Legolas picked Rita up and planted her in front of him, making her lean against him like he had leaned against her just a week ago.

Feeling completely at ease with him Rita allowed him to do this and even shifted a little so that she was even more comfortable.

She listened as Legolas informed Mellas of the change of partners in the scout the following morning and was happily surprised when the quiet elf smiled broadly at her.

"Nothing against Rómenir but I think I have heard everything there is to know about his wife. I bet I could tell you her favorite meal, color and song."

"I'm pretty happy of going with you as well Mellas, it should be quite interesting."

Before any of them could say another word Lindir asked for silence and started his performance. To say that Rita was impressed with both the performance or the tale would be an understatement. She was in awe.

Legolas, who had been observing her, suppressed a chuckle at the childlike look on her face as she watched as Lindir performed. He remembered how he had felt when he was merely 300 years old when he first heard this song being performed.

Finally dawn started to approach and all the elves started to pack up again. All but Legolas that is who was weighed down by Rita.

She was just leaning against him for a while longer before she stood as well and held her hand out to pull him up. She saw Mellas from the corner of her eye and waved at him.

"I have to go get ready for scouting, see you in a flash."

Ten minutes later she approached the scouting group in a clean pair of clothes, cloak or Lorien around her shoulders, sword and dagger resting on her hip and bow and arrow strapped to her back.

Legolas was all business as he gave out orders. There were four pairs of scouts and all of them would ride into different directions. Rita and Mellas were to ride east while the others were to ride south, south-east and north-east.

Before she and Mellas left to prepare the horses Legolas put his hand on her shoulder for only a second and Rita nodded at his unspoken question to be careful.

After she asked Luinnen to help Malomë with the food that evening Rita mounted Asfaloth and she and Mellas galloped away.

They had been riding for hours already and after assessing the sun Rita decided that it was now late in the afternoon.

She and Mellas had been having a great time scouting. They hadn't found a good location to camp but they did collect a bag full of herbs the cooks would be able to use for their broth.

"We should head back." Rita commented but when she looked back to see Mellas's reaction to the suggestion she noticed he had a far-away look on his face.

Recognizing it she asked the question immediately. "What is it? What do you hear?"

"Hooves, a group of riders are approaching, I can hear voices as well but I do not understand what they are saying."

Slipping from Asfaloth's back Rita pulled the cloak from Lorien closer around her and motioned for him to do the same.

"Lets see if these people are friendly. Perhaps they are willing to trade supplies with us."

"Are you mad? What if they aren't friendly?"

Rolling her eyes she sighed. "That's why we better make sure we aren't seen." Then she turned towards Asfaloth and stroked his head. "Stay here until I whistle."

The great horse bobbed his head up and down as id assuring her he would do as she asked and Rita smiled once more before she and Mellas started to sneak towards the sound of hooves even Rita was able to hear now.

They were just about to walk past a giant boulder when all went silent. Before either Mellas or Rita were able to relay their distress about this they were suddenly closed in.

A circle of riders surrounded them and Rita quietly observed them while Mellas had his bow out in the blink of an eye arrow aimed at the one before him.

Suddenly one of the riders stepped forwards. "What business brings two strangers to the Riddermark, speak before I kill you."

Mellas, who did not speak Common, stiffened at the tone of voice and Rita could see him itching to release his arrow.

Hoping to diffuse the situation she held out her hands to show she meant no harm but the rider in front of them grew impatient.

"Speak up, what are you doing here? Know that spies are not tolerated in the kingdom of Rohan."

Choosing her words carefully Rita answered. "We are not spies, we are friends of Rohan and of Éomer your king."

"If you are friends then why do you hide behind your cloaks and refuse to give your names?" The leader demanded but Rita noted that he was clutching his spear tightly betraying his nervousness. She also saw one of the riders at the back gallop away to get someone.

"We did not refuse to give our names you did not ask for them, furthermore we are not hiding behind our cloaks, it is cold and we wear them to keep warm."

The rider opened his mouth to say something when a booming voice came from outside the circle, a circle that quickly parted to let him through.

"Identify yourselves strangers."

Mellas whirled around to point his arrow at the new voice but Rita placed her hand on his arm so that he would lower it and then turned to the new voice herself.

"Your Marshall has much to learn Éomer king, I'm afraid he is not as frightening and commanding as you once were." Deciding to drop the act she pushed at the hood of her cloak to reveal her face. "Though I am starting to wonder if this welcome is normal for Rohan."

If he were surprised Éomer didn't show it as he countered her comment. "And I am starting to wonder if it is normal for you to sneak through my land like a spy."

"We were scouting." Then in Elvish she told Mellas to drop his hood. "A group of elves are heading towards Minas Tirith under the command of Legolas. We were looking for a place to spend the night tomorrow."

"Minas Tirith? Éowyn will be pleased." Éomer said to her while he barked for his men to stand down and fetch his sister.

"She's here?" Rita asked.

He nodded. "We are escorting her to Gondor where she will finally wed Faramir. There has been some delay because of business that had to be taken care of on both their sides."

Then Éowyn came into sight and the two blondes started to laugh as they embraced, talking quickly as only women can do.

After a few minutes of excited talking Rita saw that Mellas was a bit lost as to what to do and introduced him to both Éomer and Éowyn.

"Mellas these are the king of Rohan and his sister." She said to her companion in Sindarin, then she switched back to Common. "This is Mellas of the Woodland Realm, he is head of the scouts."

The elf bowed to them and then he turned to Rita. "Night will soon be upon us, Prince Legolas will worry if we do not return."

"I know, you go and tell him we met King Éomer and his sister Éowyn and ensure him that I am quite safe and will see him once you meet up with us."

"You will not join me?" Mellas asked.

"Nay, I will not. If you wish to make it back to the group before sundown you will have to ride Asfaloth, besides I have many things to discuss with the White Lady."

Rita put her fingers to her mouth and whistled sharply and not a minute later Asfaloth appeared, Mellas's horse not far behind him. "Will you please carry Mellas back to camp my friend."

Once again the horse nodded his affirmation and Mellas, with a slight reverence for Asfaloth was well known as the greatest steed, mounted and rode off.

Only then did Rita realize that his departure would make no sense to those who witnessed the event and quickly explained why he had gone as she patted the neck of Mellas's mare.

"Legolas would kill me if I just stayed out without giving word. I'm not sure he won't kill me now anyway, he is a bit over-protective over me especially since the last time I went off on my own I nearly ended up as spider food but that wasn't my fault."

Éowyn laughed and turned to he brother. "We will be able to wait for a day or two won't we? It would be a nice surprise to enter Minas Tirith with such an escort."

Relenting Éomer nodded. "I could never say no when you look like that sister-dear and you know and use this fact. I will tell the people to start of camp." He nodded to Rita but noticed that neither woman noticed this, so deep in conversation were they.

Listening to Éowyn explain all about her wedding Rita smiled as the enthusiastic woman showed her where she could safely place the mare.

Taking a break Éowyn turned to her. "What adventures have you had? I want to know everything, come I see my tent has been set up already, we'll talk more in there."

And talk they did. Rita told her about Fangorn and Greenwood, about the spiders and the orcs and lastly about Legolas's new settlement and her promise to help him as much as she could. By the time Rita had finished her tale and Éowyn finished her questions the sun had completely set and the moon was already high in the sky so they decided to rest.

Thankfully Éowyn didn't mind her sharing the tent and after she borrowed a thick blanket Rita fell into a deep sleep.

The elven delegation reached the Rohan party earlier then was expected, only two nights and a day had passed, and there were fond greetings between the Prince and the King before Legolas turned to Rita with narrowed eyes.

"And you. . . next time I send you scouting, I'd see you actually return." Then lowering his voice, "Have you any idea what you did to me? Without you guarding me I have been a prime target for the Ladies, in fact if not for Luinnen I would have gone mad by now."

Bright laughter escaped Rita. "You are mad you silly elf, but if you so wish I shall apologize to you for the inconvenience."

"I wish that." Legolas said haughtily, but could barely keep a straight face when Rita made her lips tremble in a pout and give him puppy dog eyes.

"Forgive me, oh dear Prince for ever doing you harm and. . . " but then she lost her composure and started to giggle.

Legolas in turn started to laugh as well and pulled her in a quick hug and whispered in her ear. "We are being stared at, probably because you are acting as crazy as you are."

"Me?!?" Rita exclaimed as she pulled back. "It is a well known fact that it is you who is the crazy one, I was not corrupted with this craziness until I met you." She squeezed his arm playfully before she turned to Mellas who was leading Asfaloth to her.

"This," the elf said reverently "is the quickest and best-trained horse I have ever ridden. You are blessed Voronwer."

Rita nodded her head as she patted Asfaloth's neck. "I really have been. Now tell me, just how panicked was Legolas when you returned?"

"Very much so, especially since I arrived long after nightfall. He startled when I was the only to return but calmed quickly once he heard you were in good company."

"I was not panicked!" Legolas said "I was merely concerned." Then he turned back to continue his conversation with Éomer.

Rita saw the rest of the elves settle and set out to aid where she could, but was quickly chased away as everything was under control.

"Truly Voronwer, you have done so much already the past week go and be at ease." Malomë said. "If you would go and sit with the Prince I shall bring you all a bowl of broth later."

Defeated Rita walked back to where Legolas was sitting with both Éomer and Éowyn and let herself fall on the ground next to him.

"Malomë chased me away." She complained to him.

"I cannot blame her for you look overtired."

"It's not my fault Éowyn and I had many things to catch up on." She then yawned, but quickly slapped her hand over her mouth in order to hide it. "Ok, so maybe I'm a little tired."

Legolas gave her a piercing glance and Rita relented. "Fine, I'll go and rest." She got up and started to walk towards the tent she shared with the White Lady, where she found her cot and was fast asleep in a manner of seconds.

Ok so I have the feeling this chapter sucked, it's hard to write after such a while and I have to admit to being a bit rusty. So forgive me for the quality of this chapter and see you next time.


End file.
